Hidden Secrets
by stormysky
Summary: Lily Evans is not someone to be messed with. Bitchy, violent, and easily annoyed is how everyone see's her. But what about what they don’t see? She's more important than you think. Her secrets decide the fate of your future.Plz review!AU
1. Stupid Mornings

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling. The poem Lily sing's is not mine either. 

**Lily groaned as Blink 182's "What's My Age Again" blared from the radio she kept next to her bed. **

**"Shit just great," I cursed. Jumping up I looked at my watch and counted down. "5-4-3-2-1" **

**"Ahhhh," screamed Petunia from the kitchen. Right on time I thought. I smiled as my pet tiger, **

**Heart, came prowling into the room. It had always been a tradition for Heart to scare the crap out of **

**Petunia on Lily's first day of school. In fact it was the only reason I even bothered to get up on time in **

**the mornings. To say that I wasn't a morning person was an understatement. There was nothing I **

**hated more than waking up to a bright sunny day and in my opinion all of those perkier than **

**necessary people who woke up bright and early in the morning deserved to be silenced with a large **

**kick in the ass. But seeing as how I was up already I got up and put in Simple Plan's cd and turned to **

**"Shut Up". After **

**turning it up to a highly satisfying volume I went to get ready for the newly found torture that today **

**was sure to bring. While I brushed my teeth I thought of how most people got all excited to be going **

**back to school, but I'm definitely not one of those people. True my school is different than most on **

**account of the fact that I go to a wizarding school. But just because it was different did not mean it **

**was any better. For the past five years I attended Beauxbatons a rather cutesy French school. I hate **

**cutesy and that school just screamed cutesy. All of the classes were nicely decorated and all of the **

**girls and boys were all adorably perfect. It was very sickening to me and I go out of my way to be **

**anything but adorably perfect. I'm not what you would call nice but I'm not evil either. Oh don't get **

**me wrong I could definitely be a real evil bitch if need be. **

**(FLASHBACK)**

**For instance when the most popular girl in school, Clarice or Claire or whatever the hell the **

**berserko Barbie's name was, anyway she tried to pick on an innocent little first year for bumping **

**into her. Now I have to admit that I didn't jump up like the hero I am deep inside but I watched **

**amused for a minute on how people were actually afraid of Claire. Then deciding that enough was **

**enough I walked over and cut Claire's little rant off by simply telling her that manure was used for **

**grass. Claire stared at me confused for a minute until I took pity on her and said, "I just thought that **

**with all of that bullshit coming out of your mouth that this would be a helpful little tip." If you can **

**believe it Claire actually gasped and the crowd that formed around me did too. I mean seriously has **

**no one ever set this psychotic bitch straight. But back to the story Claire just stood there like she had **

**something stuck up her ass and pretty soon I actually thought that the nut had died from shock until **

**she tried to save herself some embarrassment by making a witty comment (notice the sarcasm while **

**s****aying witty). "Well," said Claire, "Who like asked you like anyways." I smirked at how stupid she **

**was and put on an annoyingly high voice as I did a very good impression of her and her idiot friends. **

**"Like please just stop like talking and like trying to like form a like intelligent sentence k?" I said. **

**Then with a roll of my eyes I turned away from her since the look on her face made her look like a **

**cross between a cow and a baboon's ass. I tried to talk to the first year but our dear little Claire-bear **

**just had to make another annoying comment. She said, "Like why don't you just like run along and **

**like stop crying like the little baby that we like know you like are." Then I'm assuming that she **

**sneered at the first year or at least tried to but it came out looking more like she was constipated. I **

**turned to the girl but she burst into heavy sobs and ran down the deserted hallway. I glared at Claire **

**as she laughed with her snotty friends. I gritted my teeth, "Listen you bitchy Barbie with a 'tude **

**cause I'm only gonna say this once if you even so much as flick your fake blonde hair in her direction **

**again I'll make sure that there won't be one piece of hair left to cover that tiny little brain of yours **

**and when I'm finished with you not even magic will help you recover, got it?" She laughed and said, **

**"What like do you like think that like you can like do to like me?" I stepped close to her and said **

**"Barbie look around this isn't your dream house and Ken's not gonna step in and magically save you, **

**and whatever I choose to do to you even your father won't be there to save you." I laughed at the **

**look on her face "Oh didn't I tell you your father and I are old friends. So I highly advise you not to **

**mess with me or that girl if you wanna keep that hair of yours that is." Without so much as a glance **

**back at her I walked off to find the girl. I'd been searching for ten minutes when my magical watch **

**said I was late for class. Oh well, I thought guess I'll just skive off. About an hour later I found her in **

**a deserted hall crying. I sighed heavily and crouched down to her position and took her in my arms. **

**She just kept crying so I did something I rarely do for anybody but Heart and my band. I started to **

**sing a song I don't know what song it was but I remembered hearing it. At first my voice was a **

**whisper and then it grew louder and she stopped to listen to me sing the enchanting words:**

_**Not much longer now  
My time is running out  
Please stop asking how  
You make me scream and shout  
I'm seething inside  
Yet you can't seem to see  
The bruised and the blistered  
Broken side of me  
You're words are rattling hard  
I can't stand you anymore  
Your face is like a dagger  
As I walk out of your door  
I've forgiven you before  
But my nerves are running thin  
You just don't seem to care  
Because you're not going to win.**_

"**Don't let them win," I whispered to her. Then I told her everything that happened between Claire **

**and me when she ran away. She giggled at me and got up and wiped away the last of her tears, **

**"Thanks for everything." "No prob, I said it's fun being a bitch to people." She giggled some more. **

**She told me that today was her last day here because she was going to go to another school because **

**her older brother went there. I said, "Cool at least somebody gets away from this twisted demented **

**hell." She laughed and told me that her name was Jalisa and I was about to introduce myself but she **

**said everybody knew who I was. For the rest of the day me and her didn't go to any classes we just **

**walked around and got to know each other she told me all about her older brother and how silly he **

**was. I told her all about Petunia and how we lived with my cousin Tammy and her boyfriend Ronnie. **

**She asked me why and I simply said, "My entire family is dead except my cousin, sister, uncle, and a **

**distant grandmother who lived oversees that I'd never met before." She said, "Oh." I guess from the **

**tone in my voice that she knew not to pursue the topic. By the time we finished walkin' I knew **

**everything about her and she knew me well too but not that well because I didn't tell her much. She **

**loved hearing about my band called Possessed, back home. She said that maybe when school let out **

**she'd try and could come to one of our gigs and I said sure why not? By the time we finished it was **

**time to go to dinner. When we sat down I noticed everyone looking at us and laughing. For a minute I **

**was entertained by how they thought they were getting to me. Then I looked up and saw what they **

**were laughing at, apparently someone had turned Jelly's (my nickname for Jalisa) long gorgeous **

**black hair into an extremely short pink Mohawk and she had the word loser stamped on her **

**forehead in bright pink. I looked around for the culprit and immediately figured out it was Claire **

**since she was standing up and bragging about it to everyone. Rage built up inside me even more than **

**it did the day Petunia broke my favorite guitar (that's another story). I was on the edge of explosion **

**and when I saw tears building up inside of Jelly's dark blue eyes I lost control and exploded. I can **

**honestly say that I had no control over what happened next. Not that I'd ever take it back. I jumped **

**on top of the table and hurled myself at Claire. I ignored everyone's shouts as I grabbed her by her **

**perfect blonde hair and punched. Now what happened in the next 15 minutes can only be described as **

**the most dreadful experience that ever happened…to Claire at least. Let's just say she got her ass **

**beaten very badly or as I like to say she finally got what she deserved. About half and hour later I **

**was chained to a chair in Headmaster Charleston's office so I wouldn't go after Claire again. The **

**headmaster took one look at me and sighed. "Have you any idea of what you've done?" he asked me **

**wearily. "Of course I do headmaster, I just kicked the living shit out of important ministry member **

**Mr. Stokes daughter, Claire," I said with delicious satisfaction. Headmaster Charleston sighed **

**again, unchained me, and told me to have a seat. I hopped on top of his desk but he said preferably in **

**a chair. So I hopped down and sat in a chair and kicked my feet up on his desk. "So, I said what are **

**they charging me with?" "They are surprisingly not charging you at all," he said. "Mr. Stokes, he **

**continued apparently knows you and said that he drops all charges and only wishes not to be in your **

**company, he says he's met you before and would rather not go through it again." I smirked, **

"**So old Stokes is scared to see me huh? Well after what happened last time I can see why," I mused. **

**"I'm not even going to ask, continued the headmaster, but you still have some consequences to deal **

**with." "Oh come on, I said, for something this trivial." "Ms. Evans after hearing everything that **

**happened do you not realize that you have not only threatened Ms. Stokes but also caused her such **

**excruciating pain that she had to be submitted to St. Mungos, the healers are still trying to grow her **

**hair back and with no luck I might add," he thundered. "Well, I said with a grin playing at my lips, in **

**my defense can I say that when I made a threat that Claire would have no hair left on her head and **

**that not even magic would be able to grow it back that it was the truth. So can I at least get points for **

**honesty?" The headmaster frowned and shook his head, "No you may not get points for honesty but **

**you will be getting expelled." "Really?" I asked slowly working my face into a smile, "You mean to **

**tell me that not only did I get to beat Claire's ass but I also get to get out of this hell-hole forever!" **

**"Yes," the headmaster said tight-lipped, "I know it'll be hard for you but there's nothing I can do." **

**"Are you shittin' me," I squealed, "This is the best day of my life." "Well since you seem so pleased **

**you'll be leaving at the end of term and then next year you will go on to Hogwarts school of **

**Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster there is Albus Dumbledore." I stopped to think for a **

**minute I've read about him I think. **

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**I was dragged out of my memory by another incredibly loud shriek from Petunia. I spit out my **

**toothpaste. Now I'm stuck going to this new school which probably won't be any better. Oh well from **

**what I've read this school is huge as hell so maybe I can find an empty room to practice my music in. **

**The band will severely pissed if I become all rusty just because I'm at that school Hodgepodge or **

**whatever weird ass name they came up with. By now you're probably wondering about my band **

**since I can't seem to shut the fuck up about it. My band does just about everything music wise that is. **

**We play rap, hip-hop, rock, punk, metal, r & b, even pop sometimes. There are 5 members of my **

**band. There's Louie a.k.a. Spud because he's lazy as hell, Warren a.k.a. Slick because he's a ladies **

**man, Tommy a.k.a. Wheels because he's in love with his car (which happens to be a gold Lincoln **

**Navigator), Montezz a.k.a. Money because he's the math wiz that handles everything financially with **

**the group, and of course there's me Lily b.k.a. Dezzie, which stands for Destiny because the guys say **

**that I'm always calm and ready for whatever destiny has in store for me and they think that music **

**was destined to find me and flow through my soul. Spud plays drums, Slick and Money play base, **

**Wheels plays keyboard, and I am the lead singer and guitarist, plus I can play most instruments **

**worth playing like the piano, keyboard, drums, flute, and just about any kind of guitar imaginable. I **

**manage the band unless I'm away at school then Money takes over for me. What can I say? I love to **

**multitask. So as you can tell I'm always busy and on the go. I just wish that I wasn't on the go to this **

**new school. I know, I know, don't I sound like an ungrateful bitch. I love being a witch and **

**everything it's just that the magic in me has caused me too many problems. As far as I'm concerned **

**the day I accepted magic I gained a lot but I lost so much more. But enough depressing shit. I better **

**kick into gear, I gotta meet the guys before I leave. I almost forgot I have to give them that new eagle **

**I got for them to send me messages with (they know I'm a witch). Let's see what to wear today? I **

**think I'll wear that new outfit I made. I design and sew most of my clothes, the rest I just put together **

**at the store. I picked up this long-sleeved black fishnet one piece and threw on this great slightly **

**above the knee black miniskirt I made over it. I love that skirt because the pleats in it are actually **

**soft black leather with green frowney faces on it. A frowney face is well a smiling face that isn't **

**smiling. Duh! I pulled on a sleeveless dark green shirt with one of my favorite quotes that I sewed on **

**in black. It said, " Hoes my name ain't a dick so keep it out yo mouth". I added the final touches, **

**chunky dark green combat boots. Now what to do with the hair. I think I should put black streaks in **

**it. I snapped my fingers and instantly my hair pulled up into a spiky high ponytail with black streaks. **

**My hair is actually quite long so I usually wear it up. It goes all the way to my waist. Most people **

**don't know it's that long because I keep it up all the time. I guess now I should explain my looks to **

**you all. Besides my hair being quite long it's also a deep and dark red color, I'm not really short I'm **

**about 5'6, I'm skinny but not so skinny that people think I'm a coke whore, my lips are quite full and **

**lush if I do say so myself, I've been blessed with a gorgeous body probably because I work out a lot, I **

**have a four pack, my legs are actually quite slender and long, and finally my favorite part of my body **

**would be my eyes because they are truly a creation only god could've made. They stand out from a **

**mile away because they are filled with life and the fact that my eyes are also a combination of about 4 **

**different types of green also helps. My eyes are mixed with emerald, jade, forest, and sea green. All in **

**all they are in one word breathtaking. Sometimes my eyes change different colors especially if I'm **

**feeling a really strong emotion. Once again though we're going back to the story. We're not allowed **

**to do magic out of school but I can do wandless magic. Actually, I have a numerous amount of special **

**powers and I don't even know why. All I know is that when I became a witch my mother, Anastasia, **

**told me I was special and that strange things would happen to me both good and bad but all would be **

**revealed when the time came. I trusted her and tried not to question my abilities. The only ones who **

**knew of my special powers was my new headmaster, my old headmaster, and anyone else I chose to **

**trust but I decided to trust no one with my secret. The powers I use most often are my telekinetic **

**powers, wandless magic, and my tranformus powers, which allow me to turn into any animal at will **

**and to become invisible at any moment I wish. I can also do other stuff but I try not to use all of my **

**powers. But back to my clothes, I need accessories. Obviously I'm in no way like any other girl but I **

**love to shop and create my own style and outfits. I chose to wear my silver ring with the black pearl **

**and emerald, then I slipped on my emerald chain that my mother gave me before she died (I never **

**leave home without it), and I added my black rhinestone studded chocker for visual effect. Threw on **

**some silver hoops with the word punk on them to pull my outfit together. Tossed on some edible lip-**

**gloss, and changed my nails to extra long silver with green stars. I don't wear make-up unless it's lip **

**gloss or mascara, my cheeks are rosy so why use blush, my eyes stand out enough so no need for eye **

**shadow, and lipstick is too dry. I slid down the stair banister and ran into the kitchen, made myself a **

**large cup of black coffee and was just about to take a sip when I heard a disturbing voice. "You are **

**such a freak," groaned Petunia. "What teenager drinks coffee and especially straight black coffee **

**with no cream or sugar?" I calmly sipped my coffee ignoring her. She continued her rant, "I don't **

**even know why my dad married your mom, she was such a space-case." My eyes flashed dangerously **

**at the mention of my mom, the cup in my hand exploded all over Petunia. "You Freak," shrieked **

**Petunia. My anger disappeared almost as fast as it had come. I rolled my eyes at Petunia's antics and **

**with a wave of my hand I made the mess go away, purposely leaving Petunia drenched. "Tuna, my **

**darling sister," I drawled. "You really need to come up with something new honestly you've been **

**calling me a freak since I was 2." Before Petunia could reply my cousin Tammy came in to make **

**sure I was gone. She rushed me to the door asking did I have all of my bags? With an irritated sigh I **

**snapped my fingers and everything shrunk magically and went into my shoulder bag. My bag was **

**where I kept everything. It was really cool too because it had black skulls shimmering in and out and **

**the funny part was the skulls were blowing raspberries. I jumped in my classic black mustang and **

**sped off to my band's practice space.**


	2. Marauders and Stuckup Twinkies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.

The song Boy Shut Up is mine.

**As soon as I pulled up the guys ran up and attacked me with good-bye hugs. "Okay guys, I finally **

**screamed out, I'll miss you too but give me some fuckin' air." They laughed and moved away. Spud **

**was the first to notice my choice in clothes. He pointed to the fishnet and said "Dezzie you want them **

**to get a bad impression of you don't you?" "Not now or ever will you see me in some busted school **

**uniform, I am a free and unique spirit and I shall not be tamed," I recited. "Whatever Dez," Slick **

**said. "Oh and before I leave here is the owl so we can keep in touch," I said with a mischievous grin. **

**Just as I suspected the guys jaws dropped at the huge eagle that I handed them. "You call that an **

**owl? said Wheels. That's an eagle and I thought you could only use owls?" "Well I liked this better **

**and so did Celestrial," I said. As soon as she heard her name Celestrial, my bat, flew over and landed **

**on my shoulder. Today she was silver with green tips on her wings. "You changed her color again?" **

**asked Money. "Of course I did. You guys know I like variety. Guys don't forget to say goodbye to **

**Heart." Heart growled at them furiously. They backed further away and I laughed. I knew that **

**would happen Heart doesn't like anyone but me and she barely tolerates Celestrial. I jumped back **

**into my car, "See ya when I get back, I'll work on our cd while I'm gone." I sped off down the **

**highway to Kings Cross Station. I put in Sugarcult's cd and turned the song Memory up to high **

**volume. When the chorus came I competed with the car for who could be the loudest. Needless to say **

**I think the car won. By the time I pulled into the station I was getting a shitload of strange looks. **

**When I made sure no one was looking anymore I snapped my fingers and transferred my car **

**miniature size putting it in my bag. With another snap of my fingers I apparated into the last **

**compartment of the train. I took out my cd player and selected Simple Plan's cd. I sat in a meditating **

**position and turned the volume way up. I took out my drumsticks and I closed my eyes and visualized **

**the words in my head. I didn't notice when I started tapping the air with my drumsticks. Out of **

**nowhere I felt my headphones being snatched off me. I angrily whipped around and immediately **

**started laughing hysterically. Let me back up and explain what was so funny. Standing in front of me **

**were 4 boys and 1 girl. The 1'st boy was messy haired, chocolate eyed, and wore glasses. The 2'nd **

**boy was your regulation hottie with long hair in a ponytail and gray eyes. The 3'rd guy was sandy-**

**brown haired, hazel eyed, and him and the other 2 boys were a bit taller than most people their age. **

**The last boy was short, chubby, and had piggy little watery blue eyes. All in all they weren't bad **

**looking. Now my reason for laughing was the girl they had with them. She was wearing a pale yellow **

**cashmere sweater set with a matching schoolgirl skirt that was yellow too. She wore high-heeled **

**yellow flip-flops and had lined up a collection of sunflowers in her straight shoulder length blonde **

**hair. I immediately dubbed her as pale-yellow-without-a-hello. Once again we go back to the story. **

**They all looked at me weirdly for a minute until I stopped laughing. "Who are you?" asked the short **

**one. I ignored him, "Who the hell are you people and which one of you dicks took my headphones?" **

**Messy haired handed them back to me and said rudely, "This is our compartment and there's no **

**room for you in it." The girl with them sneered at my clothes and said, "Yah get out you _and_ your **

**hideous choice of an outfit aren't wanted." "Ok, I stated, 1'st of all this is my compartment, 2'nd of **

**all who the hell are you people? and 3'rd of all I turned to the girl that I decided to call pale-yellow-**

**without-a-hello, You shouldn't be commenting on anyone's outfit after all you're the one whose **

**walkin' around lookin' like a cross between a Twinkie and a stick of butter." She glared at me and **

**stormed out of the compartment. The long haired boy sniggered softly. Then he said, " We are the **

**fabulous marauders famous for playing pranks, getting revenge, making the ladies swoon, and being **

**troublemakers but we go by the names James, Remus, Peter, and I'm Sirius." He pointed to each **

**person as he recited their names. "Who's Barbie with a bug up her ass?" I asked. The marauders all **

**bust out laughing except for James. He said, "That would be my girlfriend, Cherri, and don't call her **

**that because judging by how you look you're probably just jealous." I snorted, "Yeah with implants **

**as big as those who wouldn't be." Then without waiting for their reaction I laid myself across the **

**seats and laid Celestrial and Heart's cages out on the other seats. Heart was fast asleep. I put my **

**headphones on and closed my eyes once again. I felt eyes on me so I removed my headphones and **

**said, "Why are you still standing?" to the marauders. James said, "You're laying on all the seats so **

**where do you expect us to sit?" "Try the floor I hear it's nice," I snapped. They grumbled but **

**eventually ended up sitting on the floor. I replaced my headphones and closed my eyes but instead of **

**listening to the music I used my telekinetic powers to read their minds. I focused my thoughts on **

**Peter's face and out of all things he was thinking about food. I quickly skipped to Remus. He was **

**thinking, "This girl gives off the vibe that she's trustworthy and tough." I moved on to James and his **

**thoughts made me wanna laugh. He was thinking, "Who does this girl think she is? I'm James **

**Potter. Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it. I'll teach her not to mess with me." Okay **

**this guy has a serious problem, he's way to stuck on himself. It's going to be funny watching him try **

**to teach me not to mess with him. Next I checked out Sirius's mind. His thoughts interested me the **

**most he was thinking, " This girl seems wicked cool and funny too. I like her already and it's about **

**time somebody dealt with Cherri. I think me and this new girl whoever she is will get along just **

**great." I stopped listening after that. I took of my headphones. After some thinking I took out a thick **

**heavy black book and took out my bright purple pen and started working on a song for our cd. The **

**song was actually inspired from meeting James. It was called "Boy….Shut Up!". It went like this:**

_**Verse 1: **_

_**I met a new boy today **_

_**He thinks that things should ALWAYS GO HIS WAY**_

_**He's got a lot to learn **_

_**You mess with me you're gonna CRASH AND BURN**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**So shut up little boy**_

_**I'm not just one of your toys**_

_**Leave me alone do me that favor**_

_**Don't stick around c ya later**_

_**Doin' me wrong won't get you far**_

_**You're just a ride just like my car!**_

_**Verse 2: **_

_**You think you're god's gift to girl's**_

_**When you act that way it make's me wanna HURL**_

_**You think to you I should cater**_

_**But come on boy I'm one of your HATERS**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Verse 3: **_

_**So let's say shut up little boy**_

_**Shut up little boy**_

_**Shut up little boy**_

_**Don't care**_

_**Don't care**_

_**Get out little boy**_

_**Get out little boy**_

_**Just want this to end…**_

_**Chorus:**_

**I was so excited about writing the song that I immediately grabbed my wand and duplicated it. **

**"What's that?" asked Remus. "This is my wand," I said. "Hey those are Slytherin colors," James **

**said angrily. I said, "And your point would be?" He said, "Well no one likes Slytherin's so I suggest **

**you get rid of those colors." "I don't take nicely to orders and I don't care what colors they are I **

**happen to like them, and you not liking them isn't really on my top ten list of worries." He stood there **

**flapping his mouth open and closed looking shocked. This annoyed me, " If you open your mouth any **

**wider someone'll mistake it for a field goal." His friends laughed and Remus said "Don't mind him **

**he's just never had anyone especially a girl diss him." "Well he better get use to it with me around **

**because I'm not like most girls," I said. Sirius laughed and said, "Like we didn't guess that already, **

**look at what you're wearing." "What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing? Trust me it's nothing **

**compared to what I usually wear." Sirius quickly said, "Nothing I just meant that it's a wild outfit **

**and it makes you look like a badass in it. It's also way inappropriate especially for school." "That's **

**exactly why I like it," I said. Sirius grinned and said, "You like to break school rules don't you?" I **

**simply said, "I don't break school rules I prefer to create my own. Then I whistled for Celestrial and **

**she landed on my arm. "Is that a b-b-bat," stuttered Peter. "W-w-w-what was your first clue?" I **

**mocked him. "You changed her colors to Slytherin colors too?" shouted James. "How very **

**observant of you," I said dryly. "Come here Celestrial," I said my voice filled with adoration. "Here **

**take this to the boys and stop off and scare Tuna on your way back." After an affectionate nip on my **

**ear she flew off. The marauders stared at me as I sat back down. "So," I said, "What's this school **

**called again? Isn't it Hodgepodge or Hogwash or something?" "It's Hogwarts you dolt and it's the **

**best school around," said James arrogantly. I snorted, "You wizards are so full of it. A school is a **

**school." "Well it's better than those pathetic muggle schools," James stated. "Not really," I said, **

**"They're all the same, either way you have to do work. If it was my choice I would rather not go to **

**either one." " You'd rather be a muggle instead of a witch," sneered James. "Being a witch is all fine **

**and dandy but I can live with not being one," I said. "Magic," I continued, " Is like a drug once you **

**get it most people become addicted and want even more. They get greedy and soon go crazy over it. **

**Soon they'll stop at nothing to get more and when you become addicted to magic then there's nothing **

**or no one that matters to you anymore. And when you think about that it makes you realize that **

**you're not as different from muggles as you think." The marauders all became silent thinking about **

**what I'd just said. A loud voice interrupted their thinking, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five **

**minutes." The marauders were already in their robes and they looked at me expectantly. "What?" I **

**asked annoyed. "Don't you have to get dressed?" asked Remus. "I am dressed," I replied. "He **

**means your robes," James said irritably. "I'm not wearing any because I didn't buy any because I **

**don't do uniforms," I stated. Sirius chuckled and James smirked, "You're in for it then." The train **

**stopped and everyone hopped out.**


	3. Confrontational Sorting Hats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.

I wrote the lullaby .

**I ignored the weird looks I received as I made my way to the boats. While we glided across the water **

**I looked around at my surroundings. I was generally not impressed. The first years gasped at their **

**first look at the school and I merely looked on bored. When we walked into the castle a strict looking **

**teacher was waiting for us. She gave me a distasteful look as she gestured for us to follow her **

**through the doors. Pish like I care what she thinks. The hall immediately broke out into whispers **

**upon seeing my outfit. I just stood and looked back with the same bored look as the kids got sorted. **

**After all the first years got sorted by this way weird freaky lookin' hat a man stood up. I recognized **

**him as Albus Dumbledore the one I'd read about. I had a certain amount of respect for him because **

**I'd heard that he was one of the few people who actually used Voldywhore's real name. Dumbledore **

**had a long white beard and wore flashy purple robes with glittering stars. "Students," he announced, **

**"This year we have a new transfer joining us. Her name is Lily Evans and she comes to us from **

**Beauxbatons Academy. She will be sorted into her 6'th year." I rolled my eyes impatiently and **

**snatched the hat off the stool and jammed it on my head. I was mildly surprised when the hat started **

**talking to me in my head. "Ah Ms. Evans I have been waiting for you. I'm most interested in sorting **

**you. I see that you are going to be lots of trouble to your enemies and quite a handful to your friends. **

**I also see that you possess unique and extremely strong magic in you. Actually you have an immense **

**amount of power and you have incredible strength both physical and mental. But I'm sure you've **

**pretty much figured that out by now." "Hurry the hell up," I said speaking out loud. I could hear **

**more whispers in the hall. The hat chuckled, "You are certainly the little rebel and you seem to just **

**scream out trouble." "Listen you stupid ass hat stop kissing my ass and just fucking sort me," I **

**yelled. "Well you sure are a nasty little girl," it said. "Hey you pain in my ass hat if you don't hurry **

**up and sort me I'm going to, I let out a stream of cuss words that would leave a sailor shocked. The **

**hat shouted Grffiyndor and then said, "Ungrateful brat." "Fuck you! You demonic uptight hat. You **

**can bend down and kiss my-before I could finish my sentence the hat was yanked from my head. The **

**other students looked shocked and the strict teacher didn't look too pleased either. "Young lady that **

**was unpleasant and very disruptive. No one in the history of Hogwarts has ever had the audacity to **

**argue with our sorting hat before and furthermore Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you," **

**she thundered. I smirked and walked up to the teacher's table where Dumbledore sat. "Wat up **

**Dumbledee? You wanted to see me?" By now the rest of the hall was silent and watching us. **

"**Ms. Evans may I ask where your uniform is?" **

"**I don't have one."**

"**May I ask why not?"**

"**Look, I don't do uniforms and the clothes that I'm wearing will be the kind of things you see me in."**

**Dumbledore chuckled, "Professor McGongall, the professor who brought you in seems to think your **

**attire is much to inappropriate for school." **

"**I didn't comment on her ensemble so why is she commenting on mine?"**

**McGongall said, "Young lady this is a school with standards and- I cut her off. "You should've let go **

**of standards a long time ago lady. You're way too uptight as it is. Mellow out dude! Go crazy! Get **

**laid! You look like you could definitely use it." The students broke out into hushed laughter. When **

**Dumbledore spoke up everyone hushed as he said, "Ms. Evans this behavior will not be tolerated." I **

**waved him off, "Could you just shut it for a sec? I mean really I've been trying to tune you out but **

**you just keep droning on and on. Everyone was shocked that I told the Headmaster to shut it. He **

**looked shocked for a minute but then he smiled and said, "You may take a seat at your house table, **

**Ms. Evans." With a smirk I sat down at the Grffy table and glared at those who were staring at me. **

**Everyone resumed talking and eating. I ignored the food and took out my notebook and started **

**writing a detailed letter of everything that had happened so far to the boys. By the time I'd finished **

**dinner was over. I packed up my stuff and followed my housemates up to Gryffindor tower. We came **

**to a portrait of a fat lady and who asked for the password. A prefect said the password was "gum **

**drops" and she let us in. So far the castle looked pretty old and mysterious. The common room was **

**nice, however it was a bit too dull for my taste. I went up the girl's staircase and found my room. It **

**was baby blue and white with ribbon on all the beds. I felt sick to my stomach just looking at it. My **

**roommates were doing their nails and discussing boys. I was displeased to see pale-yellow-without-a-**

**hello in the group. I didn't even bother to look around. I just took took Heart's and Celestrial's cages **

**and left. I sat down in a dark corner of the common room and pulled out a book. It was called, "A **

**Dark Past, A Confused Future." I love it. It's all about how this boy begins to hear strange things **

**and see things and he's afraid to reveal it because people might not accept him. Anyway around **

**midnight I noticed that the common room was empty except for the marauders. They were huddled **

**up and whispering. I ignored them and continued reading. A few minutes later the whispering stopped **

**and I felt someone standing above me and without even looking up I said, "Exactly why are you **

**choosing to annoy me?" "How did you know we were here?" asked Remus. "I smelled the stench of **

**James's sweat socks." "You think you're so smart," said James. "Ok is there a point to this," I **

**asked annoyed. "Well um you're not," James finished lamely. "Wow," I said sarcastically. "You **

**really got me there." I raised my eyebrows and went back to my book. James stormed up to his **

**dorm. I looked at the boy's staircase with an amused glance. "Him and that girlfriend of his are just **

**alike, storming away when they can't think of anything else to say." Peter stuttered something about **

**going to finish his summer homework and left. Remus and Sirius however sat down on either side of **

**me. "What's the deal with you," asked Sirius. "Let's just go Sirius she looks like she doesn't wanna **

**talk to us," said Remus. **

"**Don't you think that when I kept reading my that maybe that was a hint," I spoke up. **

"**No not really."**

"**We can't seem to figure you out," said Remus.**

"**Look," I said. "Why do you even want to figure me out?"**

"**Because," said Remus. "We think that- "No actually you don't think," I cut him off. "Stop trying to **

**figure me out because trust me you don't want the headache." I grabbed my stuff and walked out the **

**common room. "Where're you going?" they called after me as the portrait swung shut. I didn't know **

**where I was going exactly I just didn't feel like staying there. Everybody was suffocating me. I really **

**couldn't focus well. Looking around I realized I'd walked to the owlery. I put my stuff down and sat **

**on top of some hay. Heart prowled over to me and sat in my lap. I cradled her in my arms and sang **

**her a little lullaby. It was the lullaby my mother sang to me right before she died. She never lived long **

**enough to give it a title.**

_**Hush little girl don't cry**_

_**Tears do not mean goodbye**_

_**Always will I be here while you're sleeping**_

_**Always will you see me when you're dreaming**_

_**Just remember my love will carry you high**_

_**Even when it's time for me to die**_

_**Hush little girl don't cry**_

_**My tears do not mean…Goodbye!**_

**My voice drifted off as I fell asleep.**


	4. A Chat With Dumbledee

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**The next morning I woke up to a sharp pain in my arm. Celestrial was nipping at me. **

"**What time is it?" I groaned turning over. My watch immediately responded saying it was 9:22. "Oh **

**shit." I'm late. I scrambled up. Then I relaxed immediately. Oh well I'm already late no point in **

**rushing now. I didn't have time to shower so I snapped my fingers and my hair swept up into a **

**ballerinas bun with deep purple streaks. My outfit changed to baggy black jeans with the words **

**"Fuck off" in purple going down each pant's leg and a tight dark purple tank top with attached **

**sleeves and different sayings flashing on and off in black. My combats were instantly switched to **

**black. I conjured up some sausages and shimmered to the Great Hall after grabbing my bag. **

**Shimmering is like apparating but you can only shimmer about 3 miles from where you are and since **

**you can't apparate here then I've been limited to shimmering. The Great Hall was empty by now but **

**someone left their schedule behind and it read Gryffindor 6'th years had double potions first in the **

**dungeons. I pocketed the schedule and shimmered to the outside of the dungeons. I walked into the **

**class while wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Everybody turned to look at me thankful for the **

**interruption. I turned to look at the professor and almost broke down in uncontrollable laughter. **

**When they were handing out looks this guy didn't even get a notice. His skin was so pale it was like **

**looking at spoiled milk, his head was entirely free of hair except for a small almost nonexistent patch **

**near his ear, but what really got me was his eyes. They were almost completely black and there was **

**an evil look in his eyes. I'd only seen one person with eyes like that before. Voldemort. I tore myself **

**away from staring at his eyes as he stopped speaking. "Uh oh," I heard Remus mutter. James **

**however said, "Now you're gonna get it." I rolled my eyes and walked toward an empty seat in the **

**back of the classroom on the Slytherin side. The professor blocked my path. His lips curled as he **

**said, "Ms. Evans you are 45 minutes late for my class. What could have been so important that it **

**kept you from getting to my class on time?" "I woke up late and then I decided that there really was **

**no point in rushing since I was already late," I said. "So," smirked the professor, "You assumed that **

**you could walk into my class late and not be punished?" "Not really," I said. "I just didn't really care **

**all that much." The Gryffindor's snickered and the potions professor said, "Ms. Evans I wouldn't **

**expect a person from blood as common as yours to understand something as simple as being on time **

**but please try to grasp the concept." The Gryffindors shot him looks of outrage and the Slytherin's **

**laughed loudly. I however kept my cool and said, "I would tell you to silence yourself but I don't **

**expect a person that has his head so far up his ass to understand _that_ concept. So let me say it in **

**lamence terms, "Shut the fuck up you stuck-up dick." The Gryffindor's broke out into more laughter. **

**"45 points from Gryffindor and take your seat," yelled the professor. I flipped him off and sat down **

**next to some blonde guy in Slytherin who looked at me in disgust. The professor started talking about **

**the lesson again. The blonde guy leaned over to me and said, "You're nothing but a filthy mudblood." **

**I shrugged and said, "Whatever dude." All through class he tried to taunt me and I was mostly tuning **

**him out until he said, "I pity your mudblood mother she must be so ashamed." My eyes flashed and in **

**an instant I had pinned him down to the floor. "Never mention my mother," I whispered dangerously. **

**"Ever." The professor pulled me off of him and told Sirius to escort me to Dumbledore's office. I **

**strode out the door after giving the professor a mock salute. As soon as I got out the door I skipped **

**down the corridor. "Where's this office at?" I asked. Sirius just stared at me. "Do you know what **

**you just did?" he asked finally. "Yeah I tackled the blonde guy, flipped off the potions professor, and **

**cussed him out too," I said happily. "Don't you care about what'll happen to you?" he asked. "I get **

**in trouble all the time but I only get points deducted and detentions," he finished. "Here's the thing," I **

**said. "If you'd been through half the stuff I have then you wouldn't be scared of much either." He **

**started to ask what I meant but we reached Dumbledore's office. "What's the password?" I asked. **

**"Hot tamales," said Sirius. I left Sirius and barged into Dumbledore's office without bothering to **

**knock. Dumbledore didn't look at all surprised to see me. "Ms. Evans," he said. "Dumbledee," I **

**said. His eyes twinkled and he asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I told him the whole story. **

**"So as you see Dumbledee none of this would've happened if we'd have sealed my roommates off in **

**an oxygen free tank." "I see," he said. "Ms. Evans while sealing your roommates off in an oxygen **

**free tank may solve your problems it would be rather hard to explain that to their parents don't you **

**think?" "Please," I snorted, "Their parents would probably pay you to do it but whatever." **

**"However," he continued, "I will allow you to miss the rest of potions so you can finish getting settled **

**in." "Dumbledee, it's lunch time," I said. **

"**You are quite right Ms. Evans, I think I've kept you long enough so you may go to lunch."**


	5. Classroom Musings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I walked into the Great Hall for lunch (by the way I have no idea why they call it that seriously the **

**only thing great about is the ceiling). I walked down to the very end of the table and I noticed that **

**people began giving me weird looks and pretty soon they started laughing. As usual I ignored them **

**and set down. Today's lunch was beef stew. Yuck! I looked at it distastefully. I sighed and got me a **

**small bowl of it. I took small bites of it and let my mind wonder. I wish I knew where the kitchens **

**were. I'd much rather make my own food than eat what they choose. Besides I love cooking. The **

**kitchen's probably hidden from us students. I'll just have to go hunt it down tonight. Having made **

**that decision I got up to go. Leaving the stew behind, I walked rather slowly to the door. I heard even **

**more laughter while I walked to the door. Before I even got to the door the marauders stepped in my **

**way smirking. "Could all of you possibly get the hell out of my sodding way?" I snapped. "But Evans **

**don't you wanna know what's so funny?" asked Sirius. "Not particularly," I said with annoyance. "I **

**think you do," said Remus, smirking. In fact all of the boys were smirking except Peter. He just **

**looked rather lost. Potter said, "Evans we just wanted to say thanks for giving the students of **

**Hogwarts a preview of your underwear." I looked down and noticed my clothes were invisible and all **

**you could see was my bra and underwear. The interesting part was I was wearing a black bra with a **

**matching thong. I looked up and noticed everyone was waiting for my reaction. I started laughing **

**hysterically and everyone especially the marauders were surprised that I hadn't in fact burst into **

**tears. After laughing for about 2 minutes straight I stopped. "Come on did you honestly think I'd give **

**a flying fuck if anyone saw what my underwear looked like? News flash oh so great marauders," I **

**said sarcastically. "I don't." I had already turned to walk out the door when James finally choked **

**out, "But you're wearing a thong!" "I know," I said. "I just don't happen to care." Then I walked **

**out. I could hear James protest angrily to the marauders about how I should've been really **

**embarrassed especially because of my choice in undergarments. Then Sirius said, "But did you see **

**how hot she looked?" I heard a loud slapping noise and an even louder ow from Sirius. I got the **

**distinct impression Remus slapped him in the head. I waited behind the door until the marauders **

**came out. When they did I stepped in front of them. "Next time you decide to prank me, try doing it **

**right." Then I walked to our next class, which was transfiguration. I sat down in the very back of the **

**room and waited for the class to start. Profess. McGee (my nickname for McGonagall) came in and **

**started droning on and on about today's lesson. Finally she got to the part where we actually had to **

**do some work. "Today," she said, "We will practice turning a cat into a mouse." I rolled my eyes **

**when I heard this. I'd known how to do that as a first year. Actually I know spells that could make **

**many wizards shake with fear. I studied up on them in first year so I wouldn't have to study anymore. **

**Ever. I've even invented some spells too. I had to do something at Beauxbatons to keep me **

**entertained. Besides when you've got Voldywhore on your back it's not like you can just sit back and **

**relax. Tuning her out while she explained it to the rest of the class, I sat back and observed the rest of **

**the class. Have you ever noticed how going to school is like a visit to the zoo? Let's start with your **

**basic animals. There's the popular girls similar to the butterflies. Everyone marvels at their beauty **

**but when you get past their looks you start wondering what's their point. There's the nerds similar to **

**the fox because of how sly they are. The nerds much like the fox are usually overlooked. There's also **

**the wannabee's who do nothing but gossip and are similar to the duck always trying to be swans. **

**Then we have the bullies who are similar to the bear. Angry and always lashing out. And of course **

**who could forget the popular boys who are similar to the monkey, the pig, and the peacock. Much **

**like the monkey the popular boys are goofy and somewhat stupid. Also much like the pig the popular **

**boys are disgusting, messy, and lazy. And much like the peacock popular boys are also vain some **

**might say even vainer than popular girl's. Then I guess you have me the individual/rebel who is **

**similar to the coyote. Usually spotted alone but also very known to it's peers. While I sat there **

**thinking about all of this I didn't notice Prof. McGee standing in front of my desk impatiently. At **

**least I didn't notice her until she slammed a book down on my desk. "You have not done any work **

**Ms. Evans, so why don't you show the class what you can do," she said. I ignored the snickers from **

**the marauders and stood up. Prof. McGee unfortunately noticed my undergarments. She pursed her **

**lips but said nothing. The rest of the glass snickered. I gave them my usual bored look. I waved my **

**wand and the cat turned into a mouse. The girls all squealed and jumped back. I grabbed the mouse **

**and rubbed it softly so it wouldn't get frightened. See I'm not always a bitch. Prof. McGee cleared **

**her throat. When I looked up she said, "Class Ms. Evans here seems to be the only one other than **

**Mr. Potter who managed to do the spell so tomorrow we will be having a pop quiz on chapters 1-5 in **

**your new transfiguration book." The class groaned and we were dismissed.**


	6. Mudbloods and Tree Lady's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**Everyone rushed out the classroom and I walked slowly behind. Our next class was divination and I **

**didn't want to get there early. Actually I didn't want to get there at all. I've only been in school for a **

**half day and already I'm ready to go home, I thought. On my way there I was stopped once again by **

**the marauders. I huffed, "Don't you all have a life that doesn't include me in it?" Potter opened his **

**mouth to reply but a voice behind me cut him of. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the reigning mudblood." **

**The marauders stood angrily except for Peter. He sort of sunk behind them. Potter however said, **

**"Why don't you close your mouth you disgusting piece of filth." I turned around, "Look who it is. It's **

**Blondie back for more play time." Malfoy glared at me, "If I were you I'd watch my mouth **

**mudblood. Well, if I were you… I pretended to think for a second then said, "I'd be ugly." Malfoy **

**angrily took out his wand and put it at my throat. "Listen you dirty mudblood my father could get you **

**expelled with a wave of his wand," Malfoy said. I snorted and snatched Malfoy's wand out of his **

**hand. "Listen Blondie, you know as well as I do that your father won't even acknowledge my **

**existence, think about what happened at our last meeting. By the way how is he? Is he still picking at **

**the scabs I gave him?" Malfoy gulped, "You're the little mudblood?" "Well if you mean me by **

**referring to the little mudblood then yes I guess I am. But wait a minute, I thought your father and me **

**were friends?" "Like hell you are," sneered Malfoy. "Well that put a downer on my day," I said **

**sarcastically. "Y-Y-You disgusting mudblood," he sputtered. I held up my hand to stop him, "Please, **

**where do you people come up with your insults? Seriously! Mudblood? It means dirty blood for **

**sobbing out loud. I could've come up with that when I was 5. Poopyhead's a better insult than **

**mudblood. And you call muggles dumb? I thought you were supposed to be _intelligent _wizards?" **

**Malfoy turned bright red out of anger. "Oh and by the way you might not want to insult the person **

**who has your wand," I said. I threw his wand at his head, said a quick spell, and green pond scum **

**started bubbling out of his mouth. He glared at me and scurried away. I turned around and almost **

**got knocked over by the marauders. "Ugh," I groaned, "I forgot you lot were here." I tried to walk **

**around them but they stopped me again. Lupin asked, "What was that?" "It was a spell," I said **

**slowly. Thinking he was slow I explained further, "A spell is what you use to do magic with." "Duh **

**we knew that," said Black. Potter butted in, "We mean what kind of spell was that and what exactly **

**were you and Malfoy talking about?" "Has anyone ever told you that you are extremely nosey?" I **

**asked the marauders. "Hey we're just looking out for our fellow Gryffindor's," said Potter. "Okay **

**what does me talking to Blondie have to do with you or your fellow Gryffindor's?" I snapped. "Well **

**uh you shouldn't be um conversing with uh Slytherin's," said Black lamely. "Um yeah what he uh **

**said," said Lupin. Peter just stood there looking scared and he said, "Uh guys maybe we should leave **

**her alone she looks angry and scary." "Shut-up Wormtail," they all snapped. He sunk back in fright. **

**"And how the hell do you know his father?" snapped Potter. "Frankly, I don't think that's any of **

**your business," I said. "So just sod off!" I pushed past them and went to Divination. Sitting in a **

**corner I threw my bag down in a huff. Who the fuck asked those nosey ass marauders to get involved **

**in my business, I thought angrily. The marauders came in with angry looks also and sat in front of **

**me. Halfway into the lesson (if you could call what this crackpot lady was teaching us a lesson) I **

**realized it was boiling hot in here. "Hey tree lady," I yelled from the corner, "It's boiling in this **

**hellhole." She moved in front of me, "It is Prof. Trelawney," she said in a fake misty voice. "Yeah **

**whatever," I said. She looked at me giving a fake gasp "Dear, dear girl I have foreseen that today **

**your mother will punish you greatly for something you did last week." The marauders watched with **

**interest and Potter said, "Evans is gonna get it from her mummy." The class roared with laughter. **

**This lady was obviously a phony. What I'd like to know is how my mother is gonna punish me from **

**her grave. She slid back to the front of the class and continued talking in the same fake misty voice. **

**She said, "Today your lesson is called Dreams for the future." Basically we had to write our dreams **

**and she was gonna pass them on to her inner eye. Right! Like that was gonna happen. At the end of **

**the class we were to read them. I turned mine's into a poem about the professor. When it was my **

**turn to read mine I stood in front of the class with great pleasure. I turned to the tree lady and said, **

**"I wrote my dream as a poem. It's a new dream I've wanted to be achieved ever since I came to this **

**class," I said sweetly. "Stop sucking up and read it already Evans," said Potter. I flipped him off and **

**started reading. "This poem is called Absolutely Mad," I said and here it goes:**

**_It's really funny kind of sad_**

_**How she's absolutely mad**_

_**Going crazy out of her mind**_

_**Stupid nut wastin' our time**_

_**She thinks she sees it all**_

_**She predicts everyone's next fall**_

_**If you ask her she will say **_

_**My inner eye showed me today**_

_**I think she's full of shit**_

_**Trying to get us to believe her bit**_

_**She's nutty and she's batty**_

_**Boy she sure chatty**_

_**I dream she'd shut the fuck up**_

_**Thinkin' she sees the future in a teacup!**_

**When I finished the class erupted into laughter. The marauders sat looking amused well except **

**Potter he looked annoyed. "Thank you ever so much tree lady," I said with fake sweetness. I sat **

**down and smiled innocently. The tree lady sat stiffly and said, "Class dismissed." The rest of the day **

**passed boringly. All of my classes were dull and taught me pretty much nothing. When classes finally **

**ended I went up to the owlery. Heart was waiting for me. I put my things in my bag. It was a **

**bottomless bag. I scooped Heart up and went to the common room. Everyone was rushing around **

**chatting about everything. I was displeased to see pale-yellow-without-a-hello making out with **

**Potter. It was like feeding time at the zoo. Yuck! I shuddered. Pettigrew was getting help from Lupin **

**and Black had girls fawning all over him. I sat on the other end of the couch and played with Heart. **

**All of a sudden I heard a squeal of joy. I didn't bother turning around it was probably some lovesick **

**groupie looking at Black. Potter broke off his kissing and said, "Oy Lisa what's wrong?" "Lils is **

**that you?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around immediately and saw Jalisa standing behind me. "It **

**is you," she squealed again. She jumped over the couch into my arms. "Oh my god I've missed you so **

**much," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought that was you at the feast but I wasn't sure." **

**Potter stood up, "Evans let go of my sister." I almost dropped Jelly when I heard that. "Sister?" I **

**asked dumbstruck. "Yeah this is my brother," she said happily. "You're actually happy about that **

**arrangement?" I asked her. "Lisa how the hell do you know her?" asked James angrily. "Oh James **

**we met ages ago," she said, "She was like my big sister at Beauxbatons." "Jelly why does he call you **

**Lisa?" I asked. "Why do you call her Jelly?" Potter snorted. "It's a nickname," I said. "Well he calls **

**me Lisa because Lisa's the end of my name," she said, "Oh and Lils I am so sorry about how he's **

**been treating you I saw what he did at lunch." "You don't have to apologize Lisa," snapped Potter. **

**"Shut it James," she said. "So why are you here Lils?" she asked. Before I could answer pale-yellow-**

**without-a-hello screamed. I whipped around and saw that she was screaming because of heart. **

**"What is that thing?" said a panicked Potter and Black. "That would be my pet tiger," I said. "Are **

**you crazy," said Lupin, "You can't have tigers as pets." "She's still a baby!" I snapped, "And I'll do **

**what I bloody well please. Aww baby I cooed to Heart, did the mean old girl scare you." It was quite **

**a comical site seeing me coo to Heart since Heart was growling furiously at the marauders and the **

**others in the common room. I turned back to Jelly, "Let's talk in your dorm." I turned and Heart **

**followed me growling still. She led me to her dorm and showed me to her bed. The room was empty. **

**"So what happened?" she asked I told her everything that happened after they pulled the prank on **

**her at Beauxbatons. She laughed hysterically for a few minutes. "I can't believe you actually made **

**her bald for life and I can't believe you talked to the headmaster like that." "Yeah no sweat doll," I **

**said. "Lils I just wanna say thanks for sticking up for me both times," she said. "It's nothing," I said. **

**"I enjoyed it." She told me about all the new friends she made here and how she has a crush on this **

**boy Shane. "Lils don't tell my brother he'll just use it to embarrass me," she said. "Like I'd ever talk **

**to that self-centered ass," I said. "Do you wanna know a secret?" she said. "What?" I asked. "I **

**don't like James's new girlfriend," she whispered. "Oh you mean the bitch that tried to kick Heart," **

**I said. "Yeah Cherri's snobby," she said. I told her everything that happened on the express. She **

**laughed at my antics from the train. We went back down to the common room with Heart following **

**us. Most people were still in the common room. I noticed 3 girls that included Cherri and the **

**marauders sitting on another couch nearby. I sat on an armchair and Jelly laid on my stomach. Heart **

**rested on the floor next to me. Potter glared at me and so did the other marauders. Just then **

**Celestrial flew in and landed on Jelly's head. I picked her up and untied the letter she had. "Whose it **

**from?" Jelly asked. "It's from my band," I said happily. The letter was snatched out of my hand **

**swiftly. Jelly stood up and so did I. Potter had my note in his hand smirking. "Give it back James," **

**said Jelly quietly. "Nuh uh," he said cruelly. "Potter hand it back before I make you," I snapped. The **

**marauders all smirked. "Oy looks like Trelawney was right and Evans's mummy sent her a letter of **

**punishment," Potter said to the whole common room. The common room laughed. "Aww Evans **

**looks like mummy is gonna spank you," said the marauders in unison. Heart jumped up and growling **

**furiously stepped forward to attack. I snatched my letter out of Potter's hands and walked towards **

**the portrait. Heart followed and Potter said, "Don't cry Evans I'm sure mummy won't punish you **

**that bad." "Funny," I said loudly. "With my mum being dead and everything you'd think she stopped **

**punishing me by now." And with that I walked out of the common room.**


	7. A New Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I didn't know where to go. I most definitely wasn't staying in Gryffindor Tower ever again. Only one **

**thing to do, I thought, I've gotta find a new place to stay. I heard the marauders talking about all the **

**secret passageways and rooms they found so I guess I'll find me a room to stay in. I wandered **

**around aimlessly thinking about the stuff I'd overheard today. I heard the marauders talkin' about **

**some map they made so I read their minds and found out about this map they made that shows all the **

**secret passageways and people in Hogwarts. I guess they aren't as dumb as the look. Nah I take that **

**back they're definitely as dumb as they look. Wait a second with that map they'll be able to find out **

**where I'm going, I thought. I used this charm that makes me untraceable unless I want to be found. **

**About an hour later I saw a dusty ancient portrait of an old lady. The picture was odd because the **

**lady had a silver crescent moon on her forehead and blue hair and it was even longer than mine. It **

**was so long that it covered her whole body. "Um hello," I said quietly not wanting to disturb her. **

**"Why hello little darling," she said. Her voice was light and bubbly. Timidly I said, "I was wondering **

**is there a room behind you that I could perhaps stay in?" She smiled sadly and said, "Yes this can be **

**your room dear, just choose a password and you may live here and decorate it as you like." "Thanks, **

**I said relived, I would like my password to be remembering heals and could you also make it voice **

**activated?" She smiled that same sad little smile and said, "Of course and you may enter." I grabbed **

**my bag and Heart and we walked inside. Celestrial flew in behind us. It was dark inside. I muttered **

**"Lumos." It was very dusty and junky in the room. I flicked my hand towards the fireplace and fire **

**instantly started blazing. I muttered, "Knox." I looked around and noticed that the room was very **

**big. Much bigger than the dormitory's. There were two doors on my right and when I opened them **

**they revealed two large empty rooms. On my left there was one more door that revealed a bathroom. **

**I dropped my stuff on the dusty bed. Heart and Celestrial looked up at me expectantly. "Looks like **

**we have to do a lil' redecorating," I said to them. I put my wand down, cracked my knuckles, and got **

**started. The first thing to do is the bedroom. I said a quick and thorough cleaning spell that cleaned **

**the whole room including the bathroom and two others. Then I focused back on my bedroom. The **

**walls were a light beige color that was totally not my style. I waved my hand and the walls turned **

**black. Then I said a spell that made silver words stick to the walls. There was a large variety of **

**words from badass to punk rocker to dark angel on the wall. Then I focused on the ceiling and **

**bewitched it to show whatever kind of weather I wanted. Right now I left it to show a dark blue sky **

**with stars scattered everywhere. My floors became polished hardwood and were a gray color, my **

**bed became king sized and the bedspread was turned all silver with white trimming, my closet **

**remained the same color as the walls and my full-length mirror was silver base. Next I went into the **

**first room. I decided to use that as my practice space for my music. So I made the room black too **

**and added life sized white spray-painted pictures of the people important to me on the walls. I had my **

**pictures of my mom, Jelly, the band, Heart, and Celestrial on the wall. I made half the room a ballet **

**studio and the other half my practice space. I set up my guitars, my piano, my microphone, and my **

**portable cd player. I cast a spell to make all of my electrical stuff work. Then I set up my ballet **

**studio. Let me explain why I have a ballet studio. Before my mom died she use to be a famous **

**Ballerina and she use to dance for me all the time when I was a baby. Then when she died I sort of **

**picked up where she left off. At first I was only doing it because it made me feel closer to her but then **

**I really started feeling passionate about it. But with my music, school, and that saving the world bit. I **

**never have any time for it but I have a feeling that I'll have more time now that I'm here at this **

**school. I moved on to the bathroom. There wasn't much to do but change the colors to black and put **

**all my necessary bathroom stuff up. Last but not least was the other room. I made it into a relaxation **

**room. I conjured up a big screen TV that would allow me to watch anyone and anyplace in the **

**school, two couches, a love seat, one big comfy armchair, a stereo system, and a small library on the **

**other side of the room. Finally I took all of my stuff and put it in the rightful places. "Damn," I said, **

**that was hard work. Heart and Celestrial joined me as I sat down on the armchair. "I'm starved," I **

**told Heart and Celestrial. "I think that if I concentrate hard enough that I can create an invisible **

**opening to the kitchens," I said. Heart growled approvingly and Celestrial watched me as I made a **

**small opening by the door. I cast a spell so no one could go into or see the opening but me. To anyone **

**who sees me it will look like I'm walking through a wall. This worked in the kitchens and in my **

**room. Heart followed me into the opening but Celestrial stayed put. When I appeared in the kitchens **

**there was a couple of squeaks of surprise. I noticed a bunch of house-elves watching me with big **

**curious eyes. "Hello, I said kindly, do you mind if I get something to eat?" One house elf spoke up **

**cheerfully, "My name is Bunni and we is glad to give you anything you want to eat." "Thank you," I **

**said gratefully. "Um lets see I would like a bowl of cherry's, a box of Oreo's, a bottle of cranberry **

**juice, and a foot long Italian sub to go," I said. The house elves finished immediately and handed me **

**my snacks. I turned to go and Heart growled angrily. Oh that's right, I said, could you please give me **

**two raw steaks, a pint of milk, and some fish sticks too." They gave me my stuff and I thanked them. **

**As I was walking through the opening Bunni shouted a squeaky come back soon at me. When we got **

**into my relaxation room Celestrial was still resting. I conjured up an empty platter and set the steaks **

**on them and filled an empty bowl up with the milk. My pets are extremely weird. What tiger do you **

**know that only drinks milk? And what bat do you know that loves fish sticks? Heart pounced on the **

**steaks hungrily and Celestrial woke and almost attacked me for the fish sticks. I sat down on the **

**armchair again and conjured up a small table in front of me. I sat the stuff down and grabbed a few **

**cherries. I turned the TV on and decided to spy on the marauders. Heart and Celestrial snuggled in **

**beside me while I ate and watched. The marauders popped up on the screen. They were the only **

**one's in the common room and were discussing something. I tuned the volume up and sat back to **

**enjoy the show. Lupin was saying that James should apologize about something. Black was agreeing **

**and Peter was snoring on the other couch. Potter said, "She was probably lying to us anyways you **

**know how she is." Lupin said, "That's just it Prongs we don't know how she is, we don't even know **

**her so how could we possibly know anything about her." Then it hit me that they were talking about **

**me. Potter said, "Yeah well I know her enough to know she was lying." I started to get angry, what **

**the hell is his problem I thought, who the hell lies about their mum being dead. Black spoke up, "Hey, **

**where is Evans anyway?" Lupin said, "She still hasn't come back yet." "She's probably stealing **

**something," Potter said bitterly. "Maybe we should lay off the pranks on her Prongs," said Lupin. **

**"No way, Potter yelled angrily, have you forgotten how she embarrassed us this morning at breakfast **

**or what she said to Cherri on the train?" Black snorted and said, "Who gives about Cherri?" Potter **

**glared at him, "Well she still embarrassed _us_." Black nodded slowly, "I'm with Prongs we can't let **

**her get away with embarrassing us." "That's right, said Potter relieved to finally have someone on **

**his side, we are after all the marauders and we have a reputation to keep up." Lupin sighed and said, **

**"I suppose a few more pranks wouldn't hurt." "Excellent, said Potter, here's what we'll do." I **

**flicked off the TV. I didn't really care what they were planning to do to me because nothing they did **

**could ever be as worse as anything I'd been through anyways. I finished off my snacks and walked **

**into my room. Heart snuggled up on the bed and Celestrial curled up in her cage. I changed into an **

**oversized t-shirt and sat on the space by the window. I rested my head on my hands and watched the **

**stars twinkle in the sky. The stars always make me remember everything I'd been through these last **

**16 years. They especially make remember my first boyfriend. We met when I was eight. His name **

**was Taylor and he was another thing I'd lost because of magic. Him and me use to always sneak out **

**of the house just to watch the stars on the school roof. He use to tell me stories about the stars and **

**for my 11'th b-day he even registered one of the stars under my name Anna. He was one of the few **

**people who called me Anna. My full first name is Lillianna and everyone else just calls me Lily but he **

**always called me Anna. But magic drove us apart as well as other things. My uncle who's in a **

**muggle prison now, raped me at the young and tender age of 10. I grew distant from everyone **

**around me. I wasn't scared just deeply hurt. My uncle was one of the only people who I thought loved **

**me. I looked up to him and when he raped me I realized that no matter what I was truly alone now. I **

**closed myself off from Taylor and he soon stopped trying to figure out why. It took me almost a year **

**to get over it. I was ready to rejoin Taylor but it was too late because I received my letter from **

**Beauxbatons. The rest of that summer I grew up a lot. A lot more than any 11 year old should.** **I **

**faced a lot of dangers and hard times. I** **knew much more about the world than I should have. **

**Voldemort grew powerful and I was soon discovered to be his number one target. At first I thought it **

**was because he knew about my powers but it turns out he didn't. All he knew was that I was **

**powerful and that I was a threat to him. I don't know why all I was told was that I'd learn someday **

**when the time was right. I'd come face to face with him many times before. I'd watched him kill over **

**ten thousand people. I watched him destroy my family, my home, and my life. I've seen things that **

**would make people's stomachs twist in knots. I'd been through things that would draw endless tears. **

**I hadn't cried since age six. That was when I thought I lost the last person that made me happy. But I **

**was wrong I lost many more people after that but I've never shed one tear. Ever. The only people I **

**have now are the band, Heart, and Celestrial. My cousin Tammy isn't apart of my heart because I'm **

**not apart of hers. She tolerates Petunia and I but she does it for the money the state pays her. She **

**treats us decently enough but only because she has to. Other than that she ignores us. Petunia doesn't **

**care nor do I. I broke my train of thought and looked back at the stars. "I miss you Tay," I **

**whispered softly. I closed my window quietly and dozed off into bed.**


	8. A Prank Gone Too Far

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**The rest of the week passed by quickly and everyday the marauders managed to play at least 6 **

**pranks on me. I was never bothered by them, as I was too busy focusing on other things. Like for **

**instance all of a sudden I've developed this weird case of separation anxiety. I was missing the band **

**more than ever now. It's really weird because when I'd go away to Beauxbatons I'd miss them but **

**never like this. Each day at Hogwarts was becoming more and more annoying. I'm not really effected **

**by the pranks but eventually 6 pranks a day really starts to get aggravating. The only thing that made **

**me happy was after classes were over me and Heart would explore the castle. I've found lots of **

**secret passageways and rooms. I was even thinking of making a map like the marauders but quickly **

**voted against it. I have pretty much a photographic memory so what would be the point in making **

**one if I already remember them and besides I kind of can tell when someone is getting near me and I **

**can tell who they are by their scents. Don't ask me why I just can. Besides Jelly, Heart and me have **

**made a new friend. We made friends with Hagrid. I met him when I was exploring the grounds one **

**day. Heart was exploring with me. He saw us and told us to drop by some time and the next day when **

**I went jogging we stopped by his hut. Hagrid always has an interesting story to tell. I love hearing **

**about his childhood. We talk about lots of things except we don't talk about my life much. I told him **

**about the band and that was it really. I'd been at Hogwarts almost two months and the marauders **

**kept on pranking me. I never really cared that much and I guess that's what made the marauders **

**angry. Me not caring showed them they weren't getting to me and that bugged them so much that **

**their pranks started getting a little extreme. Each day they took it even more serious and each day a **

**little ball of annoyance built up inside of me. Until that faithful day the marauders made a BIG **

**mistake. It was Friday and Halloween was seven days away. I absolutely love Halloween. It's my **

**favorite holiday other than Thanksgiving. In England we don't celebrate Thanksgiving because it's **

**an American holiday but Spud is from America and him and his family always celebrate even though **

**they live in England now. So every Thanksgiving Spud invites the whole band over for a huge feast. **

**It's like this big party but the only people who there that are under 21 is me, the band, Spud's brother **

**Zack whose 19, and Spud's sister Harmony whose 9. The rest are all boring adults. But we always **

**have a wicked good time. We play pranks on all of the adults and we pig out. I love it. Alright, back **

**to the story. Since it was seven days before Halloween everyone was restless especially since **

**tomorrow was a Hogsmede weekend. I still hadn't actually gone to Hogsmede because I wasn't really **

**interested. I'd been there once before on a Beauxbatons field trip. Beauxbatons students spent the **

**day shopping and stealing sweets and I spent the day at this wicked cool dance club at the back of **

**this old coffee house. It's so great. For the first half of the day I sat in the coffee house sipping down **

**mocha's and writing music and for the rest of the day I was in the dance club shakin' my ass. **

**Apparently I earned myself quite a reputation there because I'm a very good dancer and while I was **

**dancin' to this crazy cool hip hop song some guy came up and grabbed all on my ass and when I told **

**him to fuck off he just laughed and then I got mad and knocked his ass out with my fist. After that **

**everyone in the club loved me because they said the guy who grabbed up on me was the toughest guy **

**there and no one had ever defied him before. Ever since then they said I could come back anytime **

**even though I was underage. The club was 21 and over. I never got to go again. And I really haven't **

**felt like going there since I got to Hogwarts. So all day everyone was excited about going to **

**Hogsmede and I wasn't really paying much attention. We were in Transfiguration and McGee was **

**droning on about one thing or another. I wasn't really listening. Lately I haven't really been focused. **

**Then again I'd never really paid attention in classes. I've been thinking about the band. That's what I **

**was doing at that moment in fact. I was daydreaming about practicing with them when I heard lots of **

**strained giggles. I usually ignore them but like I said I wasn't really focused so I turned around to see **

**what they were laughing at. And low and behold it was me they were laughing at. My hair was short **

**and blonde with bugs crawling in it. My eyes flashed but I said nothing even though I was pissed. I **

**hate being blonde it makes me feel like one of Cherri's minions. Can you believe their names are **

**actually Terri and Merri? Jelly said that Merri's real name was Marigold but she changed it to fit in **

**with Cherri and Terri's name was spelled with a y not an I but she changed it to be like Cherri too. If **

**you ask me those girls are way too obsessed with Cherri. And Cherri's way to obsessed with Potter. **

**Potter has broken up with her about 10 times already. He breaks up with her to go out with other **

**people and then when he's finished with them he always ask Cherri out again. While Potter's dating **

**and screwing over other girls Cherri's out drowning her sorrows (at least that's what she calls it) by **

**shagging every guy with a cute face. If you ask me they're perfect for each other they're both **

**whores. McGee was annoyed with my sudden hairstyle change too and she gave the marauders a **

**detention. They grinned cheekily back at her. I rolled my eyes and tapped my fingers impatiently. I **

**was ready for this class to be over so I could go grab some dinner. Mostly I ate in the kitchen but **

**today I was eating in the Great Hall with Jelly. She wants to show me that boy she likes. The **

**marauders played three more pranks on me. I ignored them all while clenching my wand tightly. **

**Finally at the end of class as we were about to get up and walk out of the door words appeared on **

**the wall behind McGee's desk. In bright red letters it said Lily Evans Shaggs For Money. The class **

**burst out into loud laughter as they walked out the door. McGee tried to give detention but the **

**marauders were already gone. She started to say, "Ms. Evans I-," but I was already out of the **

**classroom. I walked down the corridor angrily. That ball of annoyance had erupted into rage. Each **

**step I took my rage grew. By the time I got to the door of The Great Hall I was livid. The marauders **

**are gonna pay was the only thought on my mind as I kicked the doors open. Everyone's head turned **

**to look at who had kicked the doors open and disturbed their dinner. They all started laughing again **

**when they saw me. I guess everyone knew about the prank now. I walked down to the end of the **

**table where the marauders were laughing the loudest. Jelly jumped in front of me, "Lily just ignore **

**them please?" I shook her off and kept walking. By the time I reached the end of the table everyone **

**was still laughing. I turned around and yelled, "Everybody shut the fuck up!" Shocked everyone **

**immediately stopped laughing and talking. I turned around to see the marauders smirking at me. **

**"Hey Evans, I've got a few Knuts what can I get for that?" asked a 7'th year pig named Amos **

**Diggory. I turned around and swiftly socked him in the jaw. "Anyone else wanna know what they can **

**get?" I asked deadly. Everyone shook their heads no. I turned back to the marauders who were **

**looking a bit shocked but were still smirking. "Did you think it was funny?" I asked quietly. They **

**looked at each other and said, "Yes." The hall started laughing again. "I thought I told you all to **

**Shut The Hell Up," I yelled. Silence again. Suddenly I turned on the marauders as Potter said, "Look **

**Evans we all know you do it so just accept that we know and move on." "Yeah, said Pettigrew, we **

**know all about it." Black and Lupin just sat there smirking. Potter spoke up again, "Personally I **

**think it's disgusting how you lost your virginity for two galleons." I saw red and started yelling my **

**ass off:**

**"THAT'S IT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? DO YOU GET ****SOME KIND OF SICK TWISTED PLEASURE OUT OF SEEING PEOPLE STRESSED OUT? HUH? DO YOU? EVER SINCE DAY ONE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH'S HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME NOR THE PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE. I IGNORED IT FOR ALMOST TWO GOD DAMN MONTHS AND YOU DUMB FUCKS JUST COULDN'T LET IT GO. WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST GO FUCK AROUND WITH CHERRI AND HER DUMBASS DRONES AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE? I HAVE ENOUGH SHIT TO DEAL WITH AS IT IS AND I DON'T NEED YOU INSENSITIVE, PIGHEADED, HOE MAGNENT, PREJUDICE, JERK-OFF WANNABEE, ASSHOLES ADDING TO IT. YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR WHAT I GO THROUGH EACH DAY.SO WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU JUST GO OFF AND FUCK YOURSELVES? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT ANY OF YOU DO AS LONG AS YOU LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" **

**And with that I spun around and stomped to the doors. I kicked the doors with so much force that **

**one of them actually fell down. "Ms. Evans this will not go unpunished," said McGee. "OH SOD **

**OFF," I yelled. Then I stormed outside. I was still pissed actually I was beyond pissed at this point. I **

**sat down behind Hagrid's hut and looked out at the lake. I sighed unhappily. Life has gotten even **

**more horrible here. I was so pissed I even almost missed Beauxbatons. Almost. I can't believe the **

**marauders had the balls to say that stuff, I thought. I lost my virginity for two gallons? I wish it were **

**that simple. I'd much rather have lost it for two gallons than the way I really lost it, I thought bitterly. **

**Hagrid's shadow was behind me. "Lo, Hagrid," I said moodily. "I saw what happened at dinner," he **

**said quietly. "Yeah well…" I trailed off. "Professor Mcgongall is punishing them severely," he said. I **

**stood up, "Do you really think it matters Hagrid? They'll just do it again and again." Hagrid just **

**looked at me sadly as I walked away. I turned invisible and cast an untraceable spell on myself again. **

**I went up to my room. "Password little darling," said the portrait whose name turned out to be **

**Gwendolyn. "Hello Gwen," I said miserably. "Hard day?" she asked. "Not so much as hard but more **

**unpleasant." When I got inside of my room I turned the fire off and closed the curtains so it would be **

**pitch black in my room. Then I threw myself on the bed next to Heart. Heart growled softly almost as **

**if asking me was I okay. "No, I sighed, I don't suppose I am." Then I curled up under the blankets **

**next to Heart. Celestrial flew over and laid next to my pillow. I guess they could tell I was having a **

**bad day. "You guys tomorrow we're going to Hogsmede. I need to get out of this castle or I'm going **

**to go absolutely nuts." They just slept silently. Soon I fell asleep too. Having nightmares all the way.**


	9. Getting Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own the song We Belong together. That is Mariah Carey's.**

**The next morning I got up angrily. I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I walked into my room **

**with just my underwear on. Looking through my closet I dragged on sky blue sweat pants and a light **

**blue and white loose belly shirt with a picture of a hyper monkey and a quote underneath him that **

**said, " Silence is golden, but yelling is FUN!" Instead of my usual combats I put on a pair of white **

**sneakers. I couldn't decided on a fun hairstyle so I walked to the shower and turned on the water **

**then I stuck my head under the water for a couple of minutes. I turned off the water and dried my **

**hair quickly. Since I didn't comb it out my hair was automatically in bushy curls. They were so bushy **

**that my hair kind of shrunk all the way up to my shoulders. I added gold streaks. I put on large **

**square shaped earrings, added bubble gum lip-gloss, and looked in the mirror. I looked a wild kind of **

**cute. I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the portrait with Heart and Celestrial following. "Catch ya **

**later Gwen," I called as I walked down the corridor. When I got down to the entrance hall it was **

**empty and I realized I was late. On the way to the carriages I noticed there were horses on them. I'd **

**read about them they were called Thestrals and you could only see them if you've seen someone die. **

**This thought did not improve my already bad mood. So I got into the last carriage, which turned out **

**to be a big mistake. Inside the carriage was the marauders. I mentally groaned but sat down anyway. **

**Celestrial perched on my shoulder and Heart sat on my lap. For the entire ride I could feel the **

**marauders staring at me and it was really irritating. "What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped at **

**them. They stopped looking at me immediately. Lupin spoke up, "Lily w-Don't ever say it again," I **

**harshly cut him off. "Say what?" he asked. "Don't ever call me by my first name again, I said coldly, **

**my first name is reserved for people who have my respect and who have been put in my good graces. **

**Right now you all have neither." "We were trying to apologize but screw it," said Potter. The **

**carriage pulled to a stop and I jumped out. I turned around to face them and shouted, "An apology **

**won't cut it so screw YOU!" Then I stormed down the road to Hogsmede. Heart and Celestrial **

**followed me as I walked to the almost hidden coffeehouse. I walked into the coffeehouse and went **

**straight to the back door. I knocked and the man at the door said I was too young. "Don't give me **

**that shit," I said while pushing him aside. The man at the bar rushed in front of me. "Miss you are **

**too young to be here," he said. "Don't ya recognize me?" I asked. He squinted at me and realization **

**showed on his face. He jumped up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce you to the **

**legendary Lily Evans." People gasped and rushed forward to see me. "Back the fuck off," I **

**screamed, "Damn I came here for a good time not to be ambushed." Everyone laughed and went **

**back to their dancing and drinking. "So Rob how's it been goin'?" I asked the man. "Business is **

**excellent," he said, "We thought we'd never see ya again but we hung your picture up above the d.j.'s **

**booth." "Cool," I said, I slid my bag underneath the counter behind the bar. "Watch my stuff Rob **

**I'm going to dance," I told him. I walked up to the d.j., "Hey put on Grind On Me by Pretty Rickey." **

**He gave me a thumbs up and switched the record. The song started blaring out and my body started **

**dancin'. I forgot everything that had been going on and just let the music take me away. I started hip **

**rollin' and droppin' my hips really fast. Pretty soon I noticed that a crowd had formed around me. I **

**just kept on dancin'. When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered for me. I smiled and when **

**the d.j. put on Get Low by Ying Yang Twins everybody started shakin' their asses. I know this **

**because I was one of them. I was dancin' with some guy and we were havin' a ball. He was careful to **

**keep his hands above my waist and I was just droppin' my ass up and down the dance floor. When **

**Freak-A-Leak came on the guy started grindin' with me but I got bored and told him we'd dance **

**again later and I went and sat at the bar. "Saw you dancin' out there and you've got some moves," **

**said Rob. "Thanks," I said, "Do you have any ginger ale?" "Yep here ya go," he said handing me a **

**glass. "No that's ok I'll make it," I said, "Nobody can mix my drinks the right way." I climbed behind **

**the bar and got to work. I pulled out a small glass and mixed ginger ale with cranberry juice and a **

**little of my secret ingredient then I put a cherry on top. "That's how you make an Evans ginger ale," **

**I told him. "Hey you're pretty good at this so how would you like a job here?" he asked. "Okay," I **

**said, "What exactly do you want me to do?" "Well since you obviously have a talent for dancing I **

**want you to move through the crowds, dance with people, get everybody hyped up, and mix drinks **

**too." "Alright that sounds wicked," I said. "Could I sing once and awhile too?" I asked. "Sure," he **

**said, "How about you go sing now?" "Okay," I replied. Then he quieted everyone down so I could **

**get up onstage and sing. "Wat up everyone," I called out, "I'm gonna slow it down a bit and sing a **

**song I wrote called " We Belong Together." I closed my eyes and began singing:**

_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love ya so**_

_**I should've held on tight I never should've let ya go**_

_**I didn't know nothing I was stupid I was foolish I was lying to myself**_

_**I could not fathom I would ever be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be sittin' here beside myself**_

'_**Cause I didn't know you cause I didn't know me but I thought I knew everything**_

_**I'd never felt**_

_**The feelin' that I'm feelin' now that I don't hear your voice **_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh what I wouldn't give to have ya lyin' by my side**_

_**Right here..**_

_**Cause baby, when you left I lost a part of me **_

_**Is that so hard to believe?**_

_**Come back baby please cause we belong together**_

_**Who else am I gone lean on when times get rough?**_

_**Who else gonna talk to me on the phone til' the sun come up?**_

_**Who else gonna take yo place there ain't nobody better?**_

_**Oh baby baby we belong together **_

_**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind**_

_**Bobby Wamock's on the radio**_

_**Singin' to me if you think you're lonely now**_

_**Wait a minute this is too deep I gotta change the station**_

_**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break but then I hear Babyface**_

_**I only think of you as breakin' my heart I'm tryin' to keep it together**_

_**But I'm fallin' apart**_

_**I'm feelin all out of my element**_

_**Throwing things, cryin', tryin' to figure out where the hell I went wrong **_

_**The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feelin' inside**_

_**I need ya need ya back in my life**_

_**Baby, when you left I lost a part of me **_

_**Is that so hard to believe?**_

_**Come back baby please cause we belong together**_

_**Who else am I gone lean on when times get rough?**_

_**Who else gonna talk to me on the phone til' the sun comes up?**_

_**Who else gonna take yo place there ain't nobody better?**_

_**Oh baby baby we belong together **_

_**Baby when you left I lost a part of me **_

_**Is that so hard to believe? **_

_**Come back baby please cause we belong together **_

_**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough?**_

_**Whose gone talk to me til' the sun comes up? **_

_**Who's gone take yo place there ain't nobody better **_

_**aww baby baby**_

_**We belong Together…. **_

**As soon as I finished the crowd went crazy. "That was wow that was amazing," said Rob when I **

**went back to the bar. "Thanks," I said, "It was cool." "Well you can sing here anytime you want," **

**he said. "Okay," I said, "Well I'm gonna do one more dance and then I'm outta here," I told him. **

**The d.j. was playin' Toxic by Brittany Spears. I was dancin' by myself in the middle of the crowd. At **

**the end of the song I told everyone I had to go. They were all disappointed but they let me go. "I'll **

**send you an owl to work out the details about your job," called Rob as I left. I walked out with Heart **

**and Celestrial following. "I forgot you guys were there," I said. We walked back to Hogwarts slowly. **

**When I got back to the castle, I decided to go visit Jelly in the common room. When I got there I said **

**the password (pretzel) and went in. There weren't very many people there because it was kind of late. **

**It was only Black, Potter, and Lupin there. I turned to leave until I heard a sob. I turned around and **

**found Jelly throwing herself into my arms. I bent down, "Hey kiddo what's the prob?" "Lils," she **

**sobbed, "Shane, h-h-h-he's dating someone else." "Oh Jelly," I said softly, "Come here." I pulled her **

**into my arms tightly. "Oy what'd you do to my sister Evans?" yelled Potter. "Potter now is not the **

**time for your deluded comments, can't you see she's hurt?" I barked. "Well give her to me," he said. **

**"She needs a girl right now Potter," I said back calmly. I took Jelly and sat on the other couch. She **

**laid in my lap sobbing. Black, Potter, and Lupin watched me rock her and murmur comforting words **

**to her gently. "Jelly how about you and me go back to my room and have ourselves a girls night?" I **

**said. She looked up tearfully and said, "Really?" "Yeah kiddo now go get your p.j.s and some clothes **

**for tomorrow and meet me back down here." She ran up to her dorm. I sat back on the couch and **

**sighed. This was gonna be hard for her. It's probably her first broken heart. "Evans isn't your room **

**upstairs too?" asked Lupin. "No," I said sharply, "I chose not to room with those airheads, I have **

**my own room." "Where at?" asked Potter suspiciously. "Damn you marauders sure are nosey," I **

**snapped. "I think I deserve to know where my sister is going off to," said Potter. "Yeah well just **

**because you think something doesn't mean it's true," I said. Jelly came skipping down the stairs with **

**her bag and she smiled real big. "Come on Jelly," I said, "You get to see all the new stuff I have in **

**my room." The marauders looked at each other and I could tell that they were curious a little too **

**curious for their own good. I walked out the portrait with Jelly, Heart, and Celestrial following **

**behind. When the portrait closed I cast the untraceable charm on all of us. Let's see the marauders **

**try to find us now.**


	10. An Unexpected Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I own "It Was You." It's really a poem that I wrote do not take it without my permission. This poem is already published so don't bother stealing it.**

**When we got to Gwen's portrait Jelly squealed, "Wow she's pretty." Gwen smiled and said **

**"Password?" "Remembering Heals," I said. The portrait opened and Jelly ran inside with Heart, **

**Celestrial, and me following. "Ooh," squealed Jelly, "It's so mysterious." She looked around my **

**bedroom and dropped her bag before jumping in my bed. I laughed, "Come on let me show you the **

**rest of it." "There's more?" she asked. I opened the door to my bathroom and she loved it. Then I **

**showed her my practice space. "Whoa," she breathed, "It's amazing." "Do you really play all those **

**instruments," she asked. I shrugged and said, "Yeah." Then her eyes lit up when she saw the ballet **

**studio. "You do ballet," she asked in awe. "Um yeah," I said uncomfortably. "Can you show me **

**some moves," she asked. "Maybe later," I said. "How about I sing you this new song I wrote," I said. **

**"Okay," she said happily. I picked up one of my guitars and stood behind the mic. "It's called It Was **

**You." I started singing. My voice became edgy.**

_**Why did you do it was it something I said?**_

_**Now that it's over a part of me is dead**_

_**Sure I go around like I just don't care **_

_**But do you even notice how a smile from me is rare**_

_**I wanna be happy but my heart I can't ignore **_

_**Tears form in my eyes and you don't even know what they're for**_

_**While I'm having nightmares and waiting for my heart to mend**_

_**You have a lot of fun and pretend nothing even happened**_

_**You created this mess**_

_**Then you left me stressed**_

_**I'm starting to get depressed**_

_**Happiness is coming less and less**_

_**I'm about to snap I can't deal with this**_

_**My head wants to explode every time I see you kiss**_

_**You find yourself cute and you think your amusing**_

**_How can you go on when to you girls are for using _**

**_You're pissing me off and I'm getting annoyed_**

_**I really don't like it when you're overjoyed**_

_**I want you to suffer I want you to pay**_

_**Since I'm so lazy I won't do it today**_

_**It may sound bitter but that's how I feel**_

_**I thought you were different I thought you were real**_

_**But you're not you're just like all of the rest**_

_**It's a shame considering I liked you best**_

_**I'll always remember you because you left me a token**_

_**It was you, the first boy who caused my heart to be broken…**_

**I finished softly. "Wow," she said, "I love your voice." "Thank you," I said, "Now lets go see my **

**other room." I showed her the final room. "It's my relaxation room and library," I said. "Cool it's so **

**big," she said. "What's that," she asked pointing to the TV. "That's the TV we can watch anyone **

**and anyplace in the school." Awesome," she said, "That means we can spy on people." "Yeah if you **

**like," I said. "I'm hungry," she admitted. "Okay lets go get some snacks," I said. Then I told her to **

**just follow me and we'd get to the kitchens. "I've never been there," she said, "My brother goes all **

**the time but he won't take me." "Well if we see anyone don't tell them where my room is ok," I said. **

**"Alright," she said. We walked into the kitchens. "What the hell?" asked a surprised Black. "Shit ,"I **

**thought. "Where did you come from?" he asked us. "From Lily's room," said an overexcited Jelly, **

**"Her room is so great it's got everything and it's huge." "Let's just get our food," I interrupted her. **

**While she ordered stuff I sat down and waited. "All alone Black?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "Um **

**Evans," he said timidly. "What?" I asked. "I just wanted to say sorry," he answered. I looked at him, **

**"Okay," I said. As Jelly went through the portal I turned around and surprised myself by saying, **

**"Black wanna come along?" He looked shocked but said, "Sure." I pushed him through the portal **

**and he was staring in amazement at my relaxation room. "This is fab-u-lous," he said in a mock **

**Italian voice. Jelly settled down to watch the TV and spy on Shane and I showed Black the rest of my **

**pad. He loved my bedroom and bathroom. "What's behind this door?" he asked pointing to my **

**practice room. "No don't open that door," but it was too late cause he'd already opened it. I walked **

**in after him. He just stood staring in silence. "You play all these instruments he asked?" "Yeah I do," **

**I said. I quickly cast a charm to hide the ballet studio before he saw it. I'm not embarrassed by it. I **

**just don't like other people knowing that about me. We walked back into the relaxation room and sat **

**down on the couch. "What's that?" he asked. "It's a TV and it can show you anyone and anyplace as **

**long as it's at Hogwarts." He suddenly got very hyper, "Yay so we can watch Jamesie Wamsie on his **

**date." I laughed, "Yeah," and we started watching James on a date with Cherri. Jelly fell asleep **

**halfway through their date and me and Black sat side by side eating junk food and cracking jokes at **

**the corny lines Potter said to Cherri. "James no one makes me feel the way you do," said Cherri **

**while fluttering her eyelashes. Black snorted loudly and I laughed too. "No one does what you do to **

**me either too, Cherri," said Potter. "Yeah right," I snorted "What about that fifth year Ravenclaw **

**you were with the other night?" Black stared at me. "How do you know that," he asked. "I watched **

**him on that date with her" I said, "It was quite entertaining." "You mean you spy on us," he asked. **

**"No I sit here and watch Cherri and her drones get happy about lip gloss," I responded sarcastically. **

**"Then how come you never said anything about the pranks you knew we were going to do?" he **

**asked. "I didn't particularly care," I said simply. "Then you know about Remus," He said. I looked **

**him square in the eye and said, "I know about all of you Padfoot." "How come you never told anyone **

**after all the hell we've put you through?" he asked quietly. "Because," I said, "Contrary to true **

**belief I do possess a heart Black." He stared at me for a long time and finally he said, "It's Sirius." "I **

**know," I said. "Well you can call me that because you have my respect and you have been put in my **

**good graces," he said mockingly. "As can you," I said back. We smiled at each other and then he **

**squinted at my chest and got a demented grin on his face, "Lily Billy you are an amazing person with **

**an amazing rack." Siri baby so are you and if you stare at my chest again I'll hit you so hard you'll be **

**seeing double," I said also grinning. It was really late so I turned off the TV. "I gotta put Jelly to **

**bed," I said. I picked her up and gently took her into my room and laid her across my bed. Sirius **

**turned to leave but I stopped him. "Filch is in the halls so it's not safe for you to leave yet," I said. **

**"Okey Dokey let's do the hokey pokey," he said cheerfully. I stared at him not quite sure of his **

**sanity. With a roll of my eyes I went and changed into an oversized t-shirt in the bathroom and took **

**my wand out and tied my hair up. When I came back into the room Sirius teased, "Lily Billy I think **

**you're trying to seduce me wearing that shirt and normally I'd give in but you forget there is a child **

**present." I smiled and said sarcastically, "Yes Siri baby you've found out my true reason for inviting **

**you tonight, do me now oh baby oh baby." He got a naughty grin on his face and took a step towards **

**me. "If that's what you really want? I hit him upside the head. "Shut it you," I said laughing. I sat **

**down by the window again and opened it. I sat just staring up at the stars. "Lily," Sirius said. I **

**blinked I'd almost forgotten he was there. "Yeah," I asked. "Why were you so mad when we pulled **

**that last prank?" I stared at him. "I get why you were mad," he said hastily, "But you seemed more **

**upset about it than anyone else normally would be." I turned back to look at the stars and started **

**speaking softly, "You know my uncle use to tell me that the stars were dead loved ones watching **

**over us that was the last thing he told me before he went away." Sirius sat down next to me. I **

**continued, " I loved him with all my heart he was always there for me which is why it hurt me so **

**much when he did what he did. I was only ten years old when it happened. I still have nightmares **

**about it. Sometimes I wish I could just ask him why he did it. Why he raped me?" Sirius eyes widened **

**in surprise. "You were raped," he said almost in a whisper. "Yes I was," I said. I finally turned to **

**face him, "That's why I was so mad by what happened, especially by what Potter said. I wish it was **

**as easy as me losing my virginity for two galleons but it's not. Mine was stolen from me along with **

**my childhood." Sirius stared at me with sad eyes, " I'm sorry Lily, I truly am." "I know you are," I **

**said after a long silence. For a while me and him just sat there staring up at the stars together not **

**really thinking just accepting each other. That night we accepted each other with no questions asked. **

**We also became great friends in the process. I don't know exactly how long we sat there just talking **

**but we were at peace for at least one night.**


	11. Making Deals

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**The next morning I woke up with an ear-splitting headache. I turned around to find Sirius asleep on **

**the floor next to me. "Sirius wake up," I said. "Nmfa," he mumbled. I slapped him in the back of the **

**head sharply. He jumped up and said, "Damn Lily what the hell was that for?" "Get yo lazy ass up" I **

**said, "We're gonna be late for breakfast." Sirius immediately got up when he heard this. "Well what **

**are we waiting for c'mon what's takin' you so long," he said. "Sirius shut the hell up," I snapped, "I **

**have a huge headache and you're making it worse." I looked around and noticed Jelly was gone. She **

**must've went to breakfast already. "Sirius hold on while I go change," I said. He followed me in the **

**bathroom. "Okay I'll sit and watch," he said. I slapped him in the head. "Or not," he winced. I didn't **

**bother with a shower I just threw on a long sleeved black body suit that said, " Flower's are ok, **

**Jewelry's best, Look at me idiot not at my chest." I slapped on some lip-gloss, tied my hair up in a **

**ratty ponytail with black streaks, slipped on some black combats and left with Sirius. "Bye Gwen," I **

**called over my shoulder. Sirius and me chatted playfully until we reached The Great Hall. Everybody **

**stared at us in surprise as we walked in. "Eat your damn food," I growled. Everyone quickly stopped **

**staring and started talking again. Sirius and me sat down at the end next to the rest of the **

**Marauders. They stared at us as we joked around with each other. "Sirius what do you think you're **

**doing?" asked Potter. "I'm talking to Lily," said Sirius clearly confused. "But why are you talking to **

**her?" asked Lupin. "Because she's my friend," he said dumbly. "The hell she is," said Potter, "I will **

**not tolerate her." Before I could say anything Sirius said, "Well I guess it's a good thing _you _don't **

**have to tolerate her since she's _my_ friend and not _yours_." "Fine whatever," said a grumpy Potter. **

**Lupin however stared at me as I heaped a mound of food on my plate. "Lupin stop staring it's quite **

**unnerving," I said finally without looking up from my plate. Sirius caught my eye and winked at me. **

**At that moment Celestrial flew down and landed in Potter's orange juice splashing him. I laughed **

**hysterically as Potter wiped orange juice off of his glasses. He glared at me. "What can I say," I said **

**innocently, "She likes to make an entrance." I grabbed the letter she handed me and opened it. It was **

**from the guys and when I finished reading it I was feeling that familiar pang of separation anxiety **

**again. But then I got an idea that made me grin happily. "Lils do you wanna go play a game of **

**Quidditch with us?" said Sirius. "Nah you go on Siri I have something to take care of," I said. Then I **

**got up and walked to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle didn't budge until I said the password **

**( bubblicious) and skipped in. "Ms. Evans what brings you here now? asked Dumbledee. **

"**Actually Dumbledee, I need a favor."**

"**Yes?" **

**I filled him in on Spud's tradition. So you see I said, "I'd like to go." "Ms. Evans I am sorry but I just **

**cannot allow it," he said finally. "The school is very busy at the moment with certain things and **

**Halloween's approaching fast and we are having a bit of trouble with finding entertainment. I have **

**not the time to focus on anything else at the moment." "Entertainment for what?" I asked. **

**"Entertainment for the Halloween carnival we have set up this year." "Whoa back up when did you **

**decide on a carnival?" I said. Dumbledee's eyes twinkled happily as he said, "Ms. Evans had you not **

**been tuning me out everytime I spoke then you most certainly would know of this." "Yeah well get **

**use to it," I said teasingly. **

"**So what kind of carnival is it?"**

"**Professor Brentwood's Muggle Studies class has been studying about muggle carnival's and now **

**have decided to put one on to test their knowledge of the subject. I agreed to it instead of the usual **

**feast."**

"**So what's the problem then?"**

"**Our entertainment has backed out."**

"**Oh pish posh, I'll be the entertainment."**

"**May I ask what you'll be doing Ms. Evans?"**

"**Singing and guitar playing."**

"**That's most generous of you Ms. Evans."**

"**Who said anything about being generous? I do you this favor and you do me my favor."**

"**Ah, I figured there would be a reason behind this."**

"**So do we have a deal."?**

"**Yes I believe we do." **

**We shook hands and as I was leaving I turned and said, " If I do the show then I do it my way. **

**Meaning no Professors jumping up to interrupt my show." "Agreed" said Dumbledee. "So what else **

**is keeping the school busy?" I asked mildly curious. Dumbledee only said, "Curiosity killed the cat **

**Ms. Evans." I smiled and said, "Maybe but satisfaction brought it back." Dumbledee's eyes twinkled **

**merrily as I walked out.**


	12. Jokes and Angry Mobs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**As soon as I got out of the office I made my way down to the Quidditch Pitch. I quietly sat down on **

**the stands and watched the marauders play. After a while they noticed I was there and landed right in **

**front of me. "Sirius, looks like your girlfriend is here," sneered Potter. I smirked, "Siri baby I told **

**you not to tell anyone about last night." All the guys jaws dropped including Sirius's. He recovered **

**quickly though and played along. "Lily Billy I couldn't help it. After last night someone had to know **

**how amazing you were."**

"**I'll forgive you on one condition. All you have to do is give me the same pleasure you did before." **

**The marauders stood shocked as Sirius scooped me up in his sweaty arms. "S-S-S-Sirius, are you **

**serious?" stuttered Lupin.**

**Potter stood frozen with a look of outrage on his face and Pettigrew glanced back and forth between **

**Potter and Lupin as if he wasn't sure how he should react. Unable to hold it in any longer, Sirius and **

**I burst into hysterical laughter. "You **

**actually thought we were serious?" I snorted. "Hey I am serious," said Sirius. I rolled my eyes at that **

**overused pun. The marauders were looking at us in disbelief. "Ms. Evans shall we skip off happily to **

**the common room while singing merrily as we do?" asked Sirius extending his arm. **

"**Mr. Black since they still seem to be frozen with shock I think we shall." I grabbed his extended arm **

**and we skipped happily up to the Grffyndor common room singing merrily as we went. Now keep in **

**mind that I don't think we were singing actual words we were more just making plain old noise as we **

**went. This was probably why we attracted a few innocent students as we skipped pass the library. **

**Apparently the third years were studying for a rather important test in Potions when we oh so **

**stupidly decided to grace the library with our energetic act. Needless to say I don't think they quite **

**enjoyed the show. In the middle of our act some kids got a bit violent or as Sirius and I like to say **

**some of our fans got a little overzealous during our heartwarming performance. The show came to **

**an immediate halt when we were chased out of the library and all the way up to the common room. **

**Sirius quickly said the password as a book came flying directly at our heads. We dived into the **

**common room at top speed. When the portrait closed safely behind us the remaining marauders who **

**we hadn't noticed up until that point were rolling around on the floor laughing at us. "Well," I said, **

**"I think that was rude of them to attack us like that after all we were giving them entertainment." **

**"I'm deeply offended," said Sirius. Obviously being chased by an angry mob had no effect on him **

**because the next words out of his mouth were, "They didn't even ask for my autograph." **

**Then he stormed angrily up to his dorm with his nose high in the air. **


	13. Fishing Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**The rest of the marauders and me all sat stunned at his reaction. 2 ****seconds later Sirius ran back**

**downstairs smiling maniacally. "Uh oh," **

**I thought. I'd better get out of here before Sirius ropes me into doing**

**something stupid. I tried going unnoticed as I made my way to the **

**portrait. "Lily dear where do you think you're off too?" Damn it I've been **

**caught. "Nowhere Siri just stretching my legs." "Good we wouldn't want **

**you to miss out on the oodles and oodles of fun I've planned for us," he **

**said while grinning maniacally. The marauders also saw this grin **

**because all of a sudden they tried to make up excuses to get away. "Uh **

**Sirius buddy I would love to join in on the um fun but you see I've got this **

**uh this uh thing yeah that's right this thing that I've got to do so I'm off to **

**do that um thing. So yeah um bye," said Peter quickly scurrying out of **

**the portrait before Sirius could get him. Potter and Lupin opened their **

**mouths to make up excuses too but Sirius stuck his hand out to stop **

**them. "No more excuses and nobody else get's to leave so don't bother **

**asking," he said. We all sighed in defeat. "Guess what I've planned?" said **

**Sirius with the same insane grin. "What did you plan Sirius," said Lupin **

**tiredly. "You have to guess Moony. Guess! Guess! Guess!" he said while **

**jumping up and down excitedly. "We're going to bake a cake," said Potter **

**half-heartedly. "No," said Sirius. "We're going to study for our next test," **

**said Lupin hopefully. Everyone stared at him like he was out of his mind. **

**He sighed, "Well it was worth a try." "Your turn Lily Billy. Guess! **

**Guess! Guess!" yelled Sirius. "You've decided to become a transsexual **

**and you want us to dress you up then gag you and levitate you to the **

**Forbidden Forest so you can find yourself a nice goldfish to mate with," I **

**said tonelessly. They stared at me slowly. "No even better. We're going **

**fishing," said Sirius. Once again we all stared of him. Finally I said, **

"**How do you even know what fishing is?" **

"**I saw it on one of those muggle telly thingy's over the summer."**

"**What in the world is fishing?" asked James confused. Lupin filled him **

**in on it. "Do you wanna do it?" asked Sirius. Lupin and Potter looked at **

**each other for about a second then they turned back to Sirius. "No," they **

**yelled in unison. Sirius looked at me and I shrugged not really caring **

**any way or the other. "It's settled then. Lily Billy wants to go so we're **

**going." Then he skipped up to his dorm to get what he called our **

"**supplies." I slid down on the couch groaning out loud. "What are you **

**groaning for Evans? This is all your fault? sneered James. "How the hell **

**is this my fault Potter?" I spat out. "Why couldn't you have just said you **

**didn't wanna go like the rest of us? Just because you have no life doesn't **

**mean the rest of us don't," he said. "Why don't you just shut it Potter this **

**is bad enough without your mouth making it worse," I sneered back. "I'd **

**rather be eaten by the giant squid then going anywhere with you," he said **

**back. "Potter keep talking and trust me your wish _will_ come true," I **

**retorted. Potter grumbled under his breath as Sirius came skipping **

**down the stairs with 4 fishing rods. He was also wearing the most **

**ridiculous looking fishing hat I'd ever seen. It was bright orange with **

**tacky green tassels hanging from it. Potter and Lupin erupted into **

**laughter the moment they saw him. I just stared in silence. Sirius **

**ignored them and threw them their fishing rods. "It's time to skip out to **

**our fishing adventure," said Sirius happily. He grabbed my arm and we **

**skipped off together out the portrait with Potter and Lupin walking **

**sluggishly behind us.**


	14. Starting A Band

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

"**Heigh ho! Heigh ho! It's off to work we go," screamed Sirius as we made our way down to the lake. **

**"Bloody hell Sirius shut it already," I yelled at him. He cowered under my glare. "I understand Lily. **

**You don't want me anymore. I guess I'll just go throw myself in the lake then," he said sadly trying to **

**make me feel guilty. "Would you like me to give you a push?" I said uncaringly. "You really don't **

**love me anymore. Oh woe is me, Lily. What has become of us? Woe is me. Woe is meee," he said **

**dramatically. "I don't know anything about us but here's what's about to become of you," I said. **

**Before he knew what was happening I roughly pushed him into the lake. Then I sat down under the **

**big tree while Potter tried to get a screaming Sirius out of the cold water. I sat still just looking out at **

**the lake when someone sat down beside me. "Hello Lupin," I said. "How did you? Oh never mind," **

**he said. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Is there something you wanted?" I asked finally. "I'm **

**just curious about you Lily Evans," he said. **

"**Well Mr. Lupin you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat."**

"**But satisfaction brought it back," he replied. "Yes but then I killed it again with my bat," I retorted. **

**He chuckled, "You're very intriguing Ms. Evans." I smiled, "Well a mystery is always intriguing to **

**those who can't solve it." "Right you are," he said. "So what do you really want Lupin?" I asked. **

"**Why are you and Sirius friends all of a sudden?"**

"**We just understand each other a lot better now," I said. "Understandable," he said. I turned to face **

**him. "Do you know anyone who plays any instruments here?" He looked startled, "I know Snape **

**plays drums why?" "Oh no reason," I said. I looked around and noticed that we were alone. **

**"Where'd dumb and dumber go?" I asked. "Sirius scraped up his arm so James took him to the **

**Hospital Wing." "Oh well, he'll live," I said with indifference. "Do you happen to know where Snape **

**is right now?" I asked. "No not really why?" "Me and him have some business to discuss," I said. I **

**got up to leave. "Tell Sirius I'll catch up with him later ok?" I said. "Um ok bye," he said looking **

**confused. I walked into the school. Now if I were a potions loving freak where would I be? Ah of **

**course the restricted section of the library. When I walked into the library some of the third years **

**gave me evil looks. I guess they still remember what happened earlier. I just ignored them though and **

**snuck over to the restricted section. Just as I suspected Snape's nose was buried in a book and he **

**was half hidden in a dark corner. I snuck up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped **

**up and whipped around. He stared at me in horror. "Hi," I replied calmly. His eyes widened and he **

**looked around quickly. Probably looking for a way to escape. "W-W-What do you want with m-m-m-**

**me?" he stuttered. "Calm down dude. Take a deep breath. I'm not here to murder you." He sighed in **

**relief. "I'm saving that for later tonight when you go to bed." He jumped up and tried to go around **

**me. "I'm joking," I said laughing. "Are you always this uptight?" "N-yes," he said. "Don't worry **

**dude I'm not out for your blood it's Blondie's blood I want," I said. "You don't like Malfoy?" he **

**asked in surprise. "Hell no. Though you do sound rather surprised," I said. "Everyone likes Malfoy **

**though," he said. I shook my head sadly, "You really need to get out more. Lucky thing I'm here **

**then." "What do you want? Did the marauders put you up to this?" he asked suspiciously." I stared **

**at him. "Does it look like I go around doing favors for the marauders?" "What do you want then? In **

**case you haven't noticed I'm busy reading up on the top 500 potions of this year." I rolled my eyes **

**and sarcastically said, "Wow I can see why you're so anxious to get back to that." He narrowed his **

**eyes. "No but seriously," I said. "I need your help. I heard you play the drums pretty well and I need **

**a drummer." His ears perked up at the mention of being my drummer. "A drummer for what?" he **

**asked curiously. "Well actually I need a drummer for my band. I'm the entertainment at the **

**Halloween Carnival and I need a back-up band." " No thanks," he said sharply. "I don't need to be **

**tortured anymore in front of the school then I already have been." I winced, "Look Snape uh I mean **

**Serverus, think about how great it'll be. Up onstage doing what you do best." "Not interested," he **

**said. He turned to walk away. "You could get back at everyone. All it takes is one simple song," I **

**said casually. He stopped and turned around to face me. His face lit up with excitement, "Really? **

**Who'd write it?" "We can write it together. I'm lead singer and guitarist but I can play almost any **

**kind of instrument. If you join we'd only need two more players because I'll be covering most of the **

**leads on my guitar. So what do you say? Are you in or out?" "In," he said. "Good now who can we **

**get for the other 2 players? We need a keyboard player and a base player." "I know two people who **

**play those instruments," said Snape. "Great! Who?" I asked excitedly. "Frank Longbottom plays **

**base," he said. I thought for a minute and then my eyes lit up with realization, "Oh, I know who he is. **

**He's cool. Who's the other guy?" He winced, "Actually it's a girl and I don't think you wanna know **

**who it is." "Just tell me," I snapped. "Well ok," he said, "But don't say I didn't warn you. The girl **

**who plays the keyboard is Polly Dolly," he said. I shut my eyes briefly just praying that this was some **

**sick twisted joke. When I opened my eyes Snape was still looking serious. "Why her?" I groaned. **

**Out of all the people in this rat hole the biggest and the dumbest ditz in Hufflepuff has to be the one **

**who plays the keyboard? "I tried to warn you," he said. "Fine whatever let's just get her so we can **

**get this over with," I said. "Ok lead the way," he said. It was dinnertime so we headed to the Great **

**Hall. "Ready to feel 20 times smarter?" I asked him. He shrugged and we took a deep breath and **

**walked in. Everyone immediately froze. It was like time stopped as me and Serverus walked towards **

**the Hufflepuff table. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the marauders watching us with a frown. **

**We walked towards Polly. "Polly can we speak to you?" I asked her. Her friends leaned in to hear **

**what we had to say. "_ALONE"_ I snapped. "Um like sure," she said nervously. She followed Serverus **

**out of the hall. "I'll be there in a second," I said. I walked up to Frank Longbottom. "Frank I need to **

**speak to you too, I said. He looked bewildered but followed me out anyways. I placed a spell on the **

**door so no one would eavesdrop. Snape and I quickly filled them in on what we had planned. Frank **

**seemed surprised but quickly agreed. "What about you Polly?" I asked her. "Would we be like **

**famous?" she asked. "Would I like get my like own dressing room and everything? Ooh I could like **

**get a marauder if I'm in a like band thingy. Bands are like so cool and like so are the like marauders. **

**So I'm like so totally in!" she finished. "Yeah whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Ooh," she squealed, "We **

**could like write a totally like cool song about pink bunnies! We all stared at her. "Polly all you have **

**to do is show up at practice every night this week and play the keyboard. Ok? Nothing else. No **

**talking. No singing. No dancing. No nothing but playing the keyboard. Alright?" I said. "Like as long **

**as I don't like get all like sweaty and stuff," she said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again and **

**said, "Yeah sure just meet us in Dumbledore's office right after dinner ok? Remember to bring your **

**keyboard and don't tell anyone or um the marauders won't be surprised. They love surprises." "Ok I **

**so won't tell, so um like bye!" she said. When she went back into the Great Hall I turned to face my **

**two newest band members. "Well that was unsurprisingly one of the stupidest conversations I've ever **

**had, I said. They laughed. Frank said bye and headed back to lunch. Serverus and me decided to get **

**a start on our songs. We walked to Dumbledore's office and went into a room next to his office that **

**he'd lent me for practice space. "How many songs are you performing?" asked Sev (my nickname **

**for him). "Just about 20 I think." "We don't have enough time to write 20 songs," he said.  
**

**"We can perform some of my songs that I've already written. I've also got a few new songs I wanna **

**try out." We sat down and got to work and by the time Frank and Polly came we had already written **

**like five new songs. "So like lets get this over with," said Polly smacking on some gum. They pulled **

**out their instruments and Sev and me handed them the sheet music. "We practiced all night and by **

**the time we'd gotten them down everybody was just about ready to strangle Polly. She said the word **

**"like" every other word and she constantly smacked on her gum and all she could talk about was the **

**marauders. I actually came pretty close to choking the saliva out of her with my microphone cord but **

**Sev stopped me. Actually Sev and me are becoming pretty good friends. We really bonded over **

**writing music. Frank was cool too. He was so understanding and if I suddenly decided to change **

**something halfway through the song he'd go along with it no questions asked. At the end of practice **

**Polly left in a hurry to get in a quick snog before bed with some brain dead Quidditch player. Sev, **

**Frank, and I all walked out together. Sev turned to go off to his common room halfway to the **

**common room and I promised him we'd work on that song tomorrow. I walked to the common room **

**with Frank. We were talking about the order we should play the songs in. Once inside the common **

**room Frank said goodnight and left to go to his dorm and I sat down in front of the fire. Today was **

**so busy but it was fun being back in a band. True it wasn't my band that I loved and trusted but it **

**was still a band. I took out the same heavy black notebook I'd written our songs we were to perform **

**down in. I was going over some of the songs and tweaking them a bit when someone snatched it out **

**of my lap. I whipped around and came face to face with the marauders. All of them were looking **

**pissed. Potter held my notebook in his hand. **

"**Why can't I get through one day without you being an ass, Potter? **

"**What were you and Snape talking to Frank and Polly about?" he asked. "This and that but mostly **

**how much of a prat you are," I snapped. "Lily I was finally starting to warm up to you and you had to **

**mess it up by conversing with Snape," said Lupin angrily. "I can't believe you Lily! We're supposed **

**to be friends and now you're hanging out with my worst enemy?" yelled Sirius. "Oh please! All of you **

**are acting insane. It's none of your business what Sev and me are doing. Especially not yours Potter. **

**It's our business and it's gonna stay our business. You'll find out soon enough. So none of you need to **

**worry your pretty little heads about it because I know what I'm doing. Potter grow up and learn to **

**understand that the world does not in fact revolve around you! Sirius I'm disappointed in you. You of **

**all people should know that things aren't always what they seem. Oh and Lupin get over yourself and **

**stop acting like a drama queen. We've never been friends so don't start acting like you know what's **

**best for me!" I yelled. "Give me the book Potter," I said. He grinned evilly, "I think we'll just see **

**what Miss Evans here is hiding from us." He started to crack open the book and something inside of **

**me exploded and my magic flung him back into the staircase. My book floated to me and I snatched it **

**and walked furiously towards the portrait. "Don't ever pretend to have an upper hand over me Potter **

**because you'll only be wasting your time by fighting a losing battle." Then I walked off into the dark **

**corridor. **


	15. More of Blondie and a Few Outbursts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**Author's note: Voldemort will be coming soon. Thanks for being patient. Plz review. I feel like no one likes my story.**

**The next day I got up in another bad mood. The only reason I was even bothering to get up and go to **

**c****lass was because I'd promised Sev I'd meet him in The Great Hall. I threw the covers off in a huff **

**and stormed into the shower. The hot water relaxed me somewhat but not really. After brushing my **

**teeth I decided that I was in a daring mood. I put on a red lacy thong and a strapless red bra with **

**black sparkles on it. I yanked out a blood red corset and a black skirt that went three inches above **

**my knee and that showed the top of my thong too. I slid on some knee high blood red boots that tied **

**up and a cute little black French beret that said in blood red writing, "Just because I flirt doesn't **

**mean I'm a hoe, unlike most girl's I learned to say no." I clamped on some black earrings with **

**dangling x's and added my clear lip-gloss. At the last minute I remembered to put on my mascara. I **

**actually have pretty long and glamorous eyelashes but I wear mascara for decoration. I couldn't **

**decide what to do to my hair so I just put it into two orange streaked long braids and put my hat on **

**over it. When I looked in the mirror I saw my tattoo. You see I'd gotten a tattoo illegally when I was **

**12 on the top of my back near my right shoulder blade. It was a sleek black panther with blood-**

**covered fangs. Up until today nobody had ever seen my tattoo at Hogwart's actually they didn't even **

**know I had a tattoo. Surprisingly I only have one tattoo and I use to have a belly button ring but it **

**closed up after I stopped taking care of it. Enough about my appearance I'm starting to sound like **

**Cherri. I shivered at that thought. When I grabbed my bag Heart growled lazily behind me. I turned **

**around to find Heart standing behind me and looking at me with sadness. I dropped to my knees and **

**cuddled Heart closely. "I'm sorry Heart. I know I haven't spent much time with you and Celestrial **

**since we've been here. I shouldn't have neglected you guys. How about you come to classes with me. **

**I'm sure the teachers won't mind and even if they do who cares." She growled affectionately at me. I **

**got up and walked out of my room with Heart trotting happily beside me. On my way out I stopped to **

**talk to Gwen. Gwen and me have gotten pretty close. I know that's weird since she's a portrait and **

**everything but we have. Gwen is the only one who comes close to understanding me. I haven't told **

**her stuff about me and Voldemort or anything like that because you never know who Voldemort **

**could have as a spy. I have told her about me starting a band here and stuff. She's cool with it. She's **

**even given me some song ideas. Anyhow, Sev met me at the entrance to The Great Hall and we **

**walked in together still talking. Everyone once again froze. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "You **

**know when you do that everyday it's starts to get old." They tore their eyes away from us and started **

**whispering and pointing at my appearance. "Sorry about that Sev. They tend to do that every time I **

**enter a room. You get use to it." He smiled, "It's ok. I'm use to people staring awkwardly at me." **

**We laughed. "Let's just skip breakfast and go to class. Besides I have something for you," I said. He **

**agreed and followed me out to the potions dungeons. When we made it to the dungeons Sev just **

**stared at me. "What's up with you?" I asked. He blushed, "Um what you're um w-w-wear-r-ing is um **

**n-n-n-nice," he stuttered. "Oh," I said laughing. "Thanks I rather like it myself." "Is that a real **

**tattoo?" he asked. "What? Oh yeah. It is. I got it when I was 12."**

"**Wow!" he said awed. "You're really fearless." I laughed again, "No one's fearless." "Why'd you **

**get that as you're tattoo?" he asked curiously. "The black panther symbolizes strength and solitude. **

**The blood symbolizes fierceness and pain. The Black Panther is also a creature of the night and I **

**find solitude and strength at night so this was an ideal tattoo for me." He looked at me in awe. **

**"You're different," he said slowly. "Um thanks, I think," I said. "No," he said. "What I mean is that I **

**thought you were like everyone else but you're not. You're just. Well in one word you're different." I **

**smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. But anyways here's the reason I dragged you here." I **

**tossed him a sheet of lyrics. "What's this for?" he asked. "You said you wanted to get back at **

**everyone so here you go. I wrote this for you. Well actually I wrote it for us. It's just as much for me **

**as it is for you. It's not really to get back at them it's more for you to show them that you don't care **

**what they think." "It's amazing," he said. "I didn't expect you to write it so fast. "Let's just say I was **

**suddenly inspired last night," I said dryly. He read over the lyrics carefully. "You really nailed it **

**Lily." "Thanks glad you like it," I said pleased. He leaned over and gave me a hug. Surprised I **

**hugged him back. "Aww isn't this sweet. The mudblood is in love," sneered someone from behind us. **

**I turned and groaned out loud, "Blondie I thought we've established that children should be seen and **

**not heard." By now the rest of the Slytherins had showed up. Obviously Malfoy thought since the rest **

**of the Slytherins had his back that I'd be scared. Yeah. Right. Like that's going to happen. I just **

**stood there quietly. Malfoy mistook this for fear. "Sacred mudblood?" he spat. I looked up in **

**surprise. "Not really," I said laughing. "Just wondering when you were going to notice that **

**extremely large piece of cheese stuck on the tip of your nose." Malfoy turned red and wiped hastily at **

**his nose. The Slytherins behind him growled threateningly. I raised my eyebrows, "Um yeah that was **

**kind of weak." Just then the rest of the Gryffindors showed up. The marauders looked back and **

**forth between the Slytherins and me. Before I could say anything else to Malfoy the door to the **

**dungeons swung open. The Slytherins walked in first and when Malfoy walked by he said to Snape, **

**"Mudblood's and Slytherins don't mix." As he was passing me he hissed, "This isn't over mudblood." **

**I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't expect it to be." When he tried to get through the door I tripped him. **

**The Gryffindor's roared with laughter at the sight of him. "Have a nice trip don't come back next **

**fall," I said. He glared at me as he hurried into the dungeons. All in all I'd have to say the day started **

**off pretty interesting. In every class people stared at my outfit. Girl's glared jealously and boys gave **

**me lustful stares. My teachers most definitely were not pleased. I'd been assigned a detention in every **

**class. Though I didn't plan on attending any of them. The one with the worst reaction by far was **

**McGee. I knew she'd be mad but damn that bitch went insane. I guess I should start at the beginning. **

**After getting yelled at by all of my professors about my clothes I was in a silly mood. Frankly, I found **

**all of my professor's reactions quite amusing. I was excited to go to each of my classes just so I could **

**see how each professor would take it. After having Prof. Flitwick faint at the sight of me in Charms, I **

**wasn't really expecting anyone to top his reaction. That was dumb of me. The moment I walked into **

**the transfiguration classroom McGee was all over me like Cherri on Potter. Her eyes were blazing **

**literally as she took in what my appearance looked like. I took a deep breath and here comes the **

**yelling, I thought. How right I was. "MS. EVANS WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING? **

**THIS GOES FAR BEYOUND ANYTHING ELSE YOU'VE EVER WORN. I WILL NOT **

**TOLERATE THIS ANY FURTHUR. YOU ARE A YOUNG LADY AND SHOULD THEREFORE **

**ACT AND DRESS LIKE IT. NOT ONLY IS IT DISRESPECTFUL BUT IS ALSO UNLADYLIKE. **

**WHY MUST YOU BE SO DISOBEDIANT? HEVAN FORBID YOU WERE YOUR UNIFORM OR **

**SOMETHING LOVELY AND LADYLIKE. SOMETHING LIKE A NICE PLAID SWEATER OR A **

**NICE QUILTED DRESS. YOU WILL LEARN TO DRESS APPROPRIATELY OR SO HELP ME **

**MERLIN I WILL SEE IT FIT THAT YOU ARE IN DETENTION SCRUBBING FLOORS UNTIL **

**YOUR KNUCKLES ARE SCRAPED RAW!" she yelled. Everyone watched us shocked. McGee was **

**breathing heavily as she waited for my reply. I however was the only one unaffected by this little **

**speech of hers. "I'm touched you care so much McGee but I don't compromise myself, my opinions, **

**or my taste for anyone. If you see it fit to give me detention then so be it. I won't be intimidated into **

**wearing what you want me to," I said coldly. I walked around her and sat down in my seat. I took out **

**some parchment and a quill and faced forward waiting for her to start today's lesson. McGee was **

**gob smacked but quickly started class acting as if her little outburst never happened.**


	16. Halloween Cheer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own the song. It is Keyshia Cole's and it's called Love.**

**Plz review. I feel like no one likes my story.**

**Everybody was all tense during Transfiguration so I was glad when we finally got to get out of there. **

**McGee looked like she wanted to say something, perhaps an apology but I just breezed pass without **

**even glancing her way. Everyone including the professors seemed to be trying to stay out of my way **

**today. When I realized this I broke out into a wide grin and walked to lunch, amused. I had plans to **

**sit with Sev today so we could go over a few things. Quickly, I made my way to the Gryffindor table, **

**so that I could save us seats. A few boys at the table sat up straight and tried to get a good look at my **

**chest. One of the boys who had leaned over across the table to get the pumpkin juice was frozen and **

**staring directly at my boobs. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, why is it that when you leaned over to get the **

**pumpkin juice that you're still there 5 minutes later staring directly at something that I wouldn't **

**classify as a pumpkin or juice?" I asked him. He at least had the grace to blush as he fell back into **

**his seat. I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently as I watched the doors. Soon Sev finally **

**walked in. Sev saw me sitting at the Gryffidor table and his eyes widened as he realized I wanted him **

**to sit there too. I stood on the table and screamed, "Sev get your ass over here immediately and don't **

**you dare try and make a run for it!" His eyes moved back and forth nervously as he made his way **

**towards me. He was stopped however by none other than Cherri, Terri, and Merri. I couldn't hear **

**what they were saying but from the sneer's on their faces I had a pretty good idea. I gave an annoyed **

**sigh as I jumped off the table giving everyone a good view of my underwear or lack of underwear and **

**I strode over to them. Cherri, Terri, and Merri had their backs to me so they didn't notice when I had **

**walked up behind them. I got there just in time to catch the last of what they were saying. "Now you **

**can run along like the slimy Slytherin you are and while you're at it try using shampoo this time when **

**you take a bath. Oh and don't forget to wash your mouth out after you're done sucking off Malfoy!" **

**"The only one sucking off on anything over here is you and your robots, Cherri," I drawled. She and **

**her drones whipped around and stared at me with disgust. "Who asked you to butt in?" she sneered. I **

**pretended to think for a minute, "Hmm well when surgically built bimbo's attack my friend's for no **

**reason I tend to get a little, um what's the word I'm looking for, oh yeah pissed off." Cherri's prissy **

**posse backed off a bit at the look on my face. Cherri, I'm afraid to say wasn't as smart as them. **

**Whoa back up a bit. Did I just call them smart? Ok that's it for me. No more smelling the blended **

**potions in the dungeons at night. Cherri smirked, "Why ? It's true. He's nothing but a greasy potion's **

**loving git. It's no wonder he has no friends. Even his own housemates hate him." Sev's eyes were a **

**bit glossy which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Cherri. She looked at him and said in a mocking **

**voice, "Aww is the poor baby gonna cry now? Everyone that was in the Great Hall had heard the **

**whole thing and were now laughing and pointing at Sev. Cherri's drones started chanting, "Cry baby **

**cry! Cry baby cry!" I growled the same time as Heart and they backed off silently. I grabbed Cherri's **

**wrist and yanked her so that she was facing me completely. "What are you doing?" she squeaked **

**frightened. I ignored her and turned to the occupants in the hall. "Listen up!" I yelled. "Cherri here **

**likes to see people embarrassed. She likes to see them hurt. She likes to make them cry. Well this **

**coming Halloween she'll get what she wants. I have a treat for her. But please be aware it's more of a **

**trick than a treat. A trick for her but a treat for me." I whirled around and before I walked out I **

**turned to Cherri, " Beware of Halloween. Ghost's aren't the only one's who play tricks." Then I **

**yanked Sev by the hand and pulled him out of the hall. I stuck my head back into the now completely **

**silent Hall. "Frank and Polly we have business to attend to," I called out. Frank jumped up to leave **

**and Polly followed him. "What's up?" asked Frank. "We've got to work on some new songs," I said **

**while walking. The other's practically had to jog just to keep up with me. "Like, what do you like **

**mean?" asked Polly. "I mean exactly what I said, cupcake," I snapped. We went to our practice **

**room and I sat down and began scribbling furiously in my notebook. The others watched me in **

**silence. Ten minutes later I shut my book with a loud snap. Polly squeaked with surprise. "I wrote 2 **

**new songs that we will be performing also, I said in a crisp tone. They nodded and we began **

**practicing. Before we left I placed a spell on Polly so that she wouldn't be able to reveal anything **

**about what we were doing on Halloween. Everyone left but Sev and me. He was quietly packing up. I **

**walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm to stop him. "Sev are you okay? I'm sorry about **

**what Cherri said but you know it's not true. You do have friends. True friends. Cherri wouldn't know **

**a true friend if it stripped down naked and did the running man in front of her." He looked at me **

**confused. "Muggle dance," I explained. "Thanks Lily," he said quietly. He then turned and walked **

**out of the room. I smiled to myself and walked to the common room to visit Jelly. Ugh, I must have **

**bad luck or something. Why must the marauders turn up wherever I go? Jelly was sitting with them **

**but when she saw me she ran over. "Hi Lils!" she said. "Hey Jelly! I replied. I sat across the couch **

**and she sat with me. We just lay there staring at the fire. Out of the blue she asked, "Have you ever **

**been in love?" I've been in love twice before," I said. "What was it like?" she asked. I thought for a **

**minute, "Love is-love is…. controlling. It controls all of your emotions. It controls your freedom and **

**your willpower to think clearly. And in some cases love controls you. "I thought love was always **

**happily ever after," she said. "Nothing is ever all happily ever after," I said. "Sing me a song Lils, a **

**song about love," she said. I nodded and began to sing softly:**

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough  
And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough  
But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure, out  
why you playing games, whats this all about  
And I can't believe,  
Your hurting me  
I met your girl, what a difference  
What you see in her  
You ain't see in me  
But I guess it was all just make-believe_

**I stopped singing abruptly. "That was really really pretty Lils. Did you write it?" she asked. "I wrote **

**that a while ago. I haven't sung it for years. That was the first verse," I told her. I felt eyes on me and **

**turned around to find Sirius's eyes on me. Our eyes locked on each other and I knew instantly that he **

**had heard me singing. The other marauders were still talking oblivious to the inattentive Sirius. **

**Jelly's watch beeped bringing my eyes away from Sirius's. She scrambled to get up. "Where are you **

**off to?" I asked her. "I asked Shane to meet me. I'm going to tell him how I feel," she said excitedly. **

**"Well, good luck!" I called after her. I stood and noticed Sirius's eyes on me. We had a conversation **

**with our eyes. His eyes were begging me for forgiveness and my eyes were forgiving him. In that **

**moment we became friends again. I smiled at him and walked out of the portrait to go to my room. I **

**got there 15 minutes later, thanks to Filch and his bisexual cat. I arrived at Gwen's portrait to find **

**Jelly hunched over and in tears. "What happened?" I asked immediately. Though she was still **

**sobbing heavily, she choked out what happened. It turns out that Shane was snogging some other girl **

**and when Jelly asked him why he did it he said the other girl's blonde hair was prettier than her's. Go **

**figure! I carried Jelly into my room and loaned her an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. I tucked her in **

**between me and Heart. "Just relax and sleep all your trouble's away," I spoke softly. I stroked her **

**hair softly until she fell asleep. When she did I once again removed my notebook and began writing **

**another song for Jelly. The next morning Jelly was too depressed and embarrassed to go to her **

**classes. Her and me stayed in my room. It went like that for the rest of the week. We stayed in my **

**room hiding away from the rest of the world. I only left when I had practice and Jelly never left. On **

**my t.v. I could see Potter getting worried since he hadn't seen or heard from Jelly in almost a week. I **

**didn't bother to reassure him. I know I'm such the little bitch but hey that's part of my charm. By **

**Saturday morning she still wouldn't move. I tried to talk her into going while I changed into my **

**costume. It was finally Halloween. The carnival didn't start until one so I was putting on a costume **

**like I do every year. "Why should I go Lils? Shane's just gonna laugh at me with his new girlfriend," **

**she said. "Forget him there's something special that's going to happen today at the carnival and I **

**promise you that you're going to love it. Every bit of it!" I said from the bathroom. "Yeah well what's **

**so special?" she asked. "I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise but pleaseeeee come," I begged. "Fine **

**Lils, but first we have to go to my room so I can change." "Sorry chica, there's no time but you can **

**wear something of mine," I said mischievously. "B-b-but, Fine whatever nothing to wild though," she **

**said reluctantly. "I'd never dream of making you wear something too wild," I said. "Yeah sure," she **

**said sarcastically. I walked into the room and spun around, "So what do you think of my Halloween **

**costume?" Jelly's jaw literally dropped. "What are you wearing? Are you ok Lils? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? I know. The marauders did this didn't they? It was a prank. Yeah that's it. It **

**has to be a prank from them. This is low even for them. I'm going to go and give them a piece of my **

**mind," she said angrily. "Jelly," I said putting my hand up to stop her. "The marauders didn't do this. **

**It's my Halloween costume. Do you like it? Is it really convincing?" Her eyes traveled down my **

**costume. I was dressed as a cheerleader. The actual costume was pink and white. I had on a white **

**belly shirt that stopped just under my chest. It said in bright pink, "I'm not a tease, only a reminder of **

**what you can't have!" It showed off the muscles in my stomach quite nicely. I'd even re-pierced my **

**belly button for this occasion. Right now a pink butterfly hung from it. My skirt was pleated and just **

**barely covered my ass. It was white also with a pink belt. My shoes were basic pink sneakers with **

**matching pink lacy ankle socks. I had on the regulation hot pink spankies under the skirt. My hair **

**was truly my own creation though. All of my hair was hot pink. I had arranged my hair into small **

**curly little pigtails tied up with large butterfly hair clips. My eyes were changed to light blue and my **

**make-up was pink eye-shadow, pink lipstick, pink blush, and believe it or not pink mascara. My usual **

**hoops were swapped with dangling pink butterflies and I had a matching necklace. And to top it all **

**off I had sprayed pink body glitter on my arms, legs, cheeks, and stomach. It was just enough to **

**make me look like a slutty cheerleader or Cherri. Whichever you prefer. Jelly must've picked up on it **

**because she smiled and said, "I love your costume." "Cool. Now what do you want to wear?" I asked **

**while flipping through my closet for her. "Um choose something for me that's modest," she said. **

**"Okay then how about this?" I said handing her a dark blue lacey half-shirt with a black rose on the **

**shoulder and a black pinstripe mini skirt with dark blue lines through it. "Wow Lils that's really cute **

**but it looks a bit big for me," she said sadly. "Just put it on," I said. "I'll shrink it so it fits you **

**perfectly. She slid into the clothes and I shrunk the shirt to fit her and shrunk the skirt so that it fell **

**just above her knee. She is only eleven after all. I conjured up a pair of dark blue platform sandals **

**and she put those on too. She made to tie up her hair but I sopped her. "Jelly do you ever wear your **

**hair straight?" I asked her. "No I've never straightened it," she said. I took my wand and magically **

**straightened it. She looked in the mirror. "I look so pretty Lils. Thanks. I look more mature too." **

**"Well," I said, "We have to make Shane realize what he's lost." She threw her arms around me, "I **

**love you Lily." That startled me but I replied, "I love you too Jelly." I grabbed my pink pom pom's **

**and Heart and Celestrial followed us out of the portrait. Did I forget to mention that both Heart and **

**Celestrial were also in costume? Celestrial was a pink disco ball. She was covered in pink glitter and **

**Heart was a butterfly. She had little wings and everything. It was adorable if you like that kind of **

**stuff. Gwen laughed at us. She already knew why I was doing this because I'd already told her all **

**about the Cherri situation. "Good job Lily darling," she called as we walked away. Jelly was kind of **

**nervous about walking into the Great Hall and drawing a lot of attention to herself but I dragged her **

**in after me. Practically every person in The Great Hall spit out their food or drink when I walked in. **

**It was very funny watching everyone gape at me like that. I have to say that I enjoyed the marauders **

**reaction the most. Pettigrew stopped stuffing his face long enough to stare at me dreamily with a bit **

**of drool coming from his mouth. Yuck! Remus was staring at me disbelievingly. Potter was staring at **

**me hungrily with wide eyes and his jaw was dropped as his eyes traveled up and down my body in **

**shock. Sirius well Sirius was laughing hysterically. I think he figured out what I was doing. He gave **

**me an appreciative thumbs up. Shane was staring at Jelly as though she was a goddess. I could tell **

**she was uncomfortable with all of this attention so I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the **

**table where the marauders were sitting. "Just forget everyone else. Forget Shane. Forget his **

**girlfriend. Forget your brother. Forget everybody. Today's your day to shine," I muttered in an **

**undertone to her. She gripped my hand as we sat down next to Sirius. Remus came out of his stupor **

**first and then he smacked both Potter and Pettigrew in the head to awaken them from theirs. **

**Pettigrew immediately went back to eating and Potter caught sight of Jelly. "Lisa where have you **

**been?" "I've been in Lily's room," she said. "You kidnapped my sister Evans," he snarled. I rolled **

**my eyes, "You really are a drama queen Potter. I was helping her get over something." "Why didn't **

**you come to me Lisa," Potter asked looking dare I say it hurt. "Only a girl would understand it **

**James," she said. He nodded briefly then took in her appearance, "Holy shit Lisa you look older and **

**more beautiful than ever." She beamed, "Lils lent me her clothes do you really think I look older?" **

**"Oh those are her clothes," said Potter faltering. "Uh I mean yah you look um nice," he finished. I **

**rolled my eyes and turned to Sirius. "So do you like my Halloween costume?" I asked. "It's very **

**sexy," he cracked. I laughed. "What are you supposed to be other than a slut?" sneered Potter. Me **

**and Sirius locked eyes, "Funny you should mention sluts because I was going as your girlfriend, **

**Cherri." "Cherri is not a slut," said Potter. Everyone stared at Potter disbelievingly. "Yah sure **

**Potter whatever eases your mind at night. So what are you supposed to be other than a clown?" I **

**asked him. Sirius and Jelly laughed. "Cute," said Potter. "Thanks, I know I am," I said. Cherri who **

**had come over from her seat and sat on his lap distracted him. They started snogging like wild **

**animals. I smirked and stood up on the table in perfect view of everyone. I cast sonorous on me. **

**"Everybody listen up! Since it's Halloween I've decided to show up in costume. In case you haven't **

**guessed it yet I'm supposed to be a slutty cheerleader. So basically I'm Cherri in a uniform. But **

**anyways I have a cheer for everyone. Would you all kindly direct your attention to Mr. Potter and his **

**fellow pack mate whoops I mean housemate as they slobber each other down like deers at a salt lick. **

**I grabbed my pom pom's and started my cheer: **

**READY! OK! I said clapping.**

**GIVE ME AN R! Everyone said, "R."**

**ROSES ARE RED I said clapping my hands.**

**GIVE ME A V! Everyone screamed V!"**

**VIOLETS ARE BLUE Clap.**

**NOW GIVE ME A B! They screamed, "B!"**

**BABIES COME EASY **

**SO WATCH WHAT YOU DO! Clap! clap! clap!**

**Then I spun around and did four cartwheels across the top of the table and landed on the front table **

**near the Professor's. I threw my hands in the air and did a round-off and a handspring. Time for the **

**finale. I triple cart wheeled off the table and landed on top of the teacher's table doing a perfect split **

**right between the eggs and the bacon. I threw my hands in the air and screamed, "Go Hogwarts! **

**Woo!" "Thank you Miss Evans but I really think you'd be more comfortable in a seat at a table **

**instead of on a table," said Prof. DumbleDee. "Whatever floats your boat," I said. I crawled off the **

**table careful to keep my skirt from flying up. Then I sat back in my seat next to Sirius. The **

**marauders were laughing hysterically except for Potter. Him and Cherri's faces were an identical **

**shade of embarrassment red. "That was most excellent Lily," said Sirius while patting me on the **

**back. "Thanks! I do try," I said. "I hope you didn't think that was funny Evans," sneered Cherri. **

**"Well let's see since Sirius is laughing, and Jelly is laughing and since I'm laughing, then I'd have to **

**say that yes it was pretty funny," I said. "Ugh!" she said while storming away. "Don't worry there's **

**more to come," I called after her. "So, who wants orange juice?" I asked brightly. **


	17. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I don't own any of the songs Lily sings.**

**I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter and trust me it's a good chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but my Internet was down.**

**After breakfast most people headed off to Hogsmede to buy a new outfit for the carnival. I was headed there too but **

**only for a minute. I had to buy Frank a quart of butterbeer because he gets queasy in front of large crowds of people **

**and it's the only thing that calms him down. I also had to run two more errands before I went back to the school to **

**practice with the rest of the band. First stop was the club. I had to tell them I couldn't work tonight. After that was **

**done I decided to hurry over to the Three Broomsticks to buy Frank his butterbeer before it got too crowded. When I **

**walked into the pub I sat down at the bar and ordered the quart to go. While I was waiting for it Sirius came up to **

**me. "Hi Lillers," he said. I don't know why but that boy loves to change my name whenever he can. "Greetings and **

**salutations Siri," I replied. "Um, okay," he said confused. "What brings you here today Lillers? We never see you **

**here." "Siri, I always come to Hogsmede," I said. Our conversation was cut short when Madame Rosmerta handed **

**me my butterbeer. I paid her and turned to go. I was getting a lot of horny stares in my cheerleader outfit and I **

**wanted to get away as fast as possible. "Lillers, may I accompany you to wherever your destination might be?" asked **

**Sirius politely. "Are you sure you wanna leave your marauding trio?" I asked while pointing to the marauders who **

**were watching our every move. "With a sexy lady such as yourself who needs them?" he said. "Okay Mr. Black you **

**may accompany me," I said while walking to the door. I turned around and pressed my hand against his chest, "Oh **

**and just to be clear, I'm in no way a lady." He smiled at me amused, "Then what are you?" I gave him a lopsided **

**grin, "I'm Lily Evans, resident bitch, don't expect me to be at your service." I turned around and resumed walking. **

**Sirius waved good-bye to the other marauders and followed me out quickly. We walked in silence for a while. I **

**glanced at my watch and started walking faster. "Where are we going?" Sirius panted trying to keep up with me. **

**"We're going to my friend's shop," I explained. "All of the shops are back the other way," he panted again. "Not **

**really in case you didn't no this there's more to Hogsmede than the 3 Broomsticks and Honeyduke's," I said. "How do **

**you know all of this?" asked Sirius. "I see things others miss," I said simply. I stopped abruptly in front of a large **

**shop with boarded up windows. "This is nothing but an old abandoned building Lillers," Sirius said apologetic. I **

**ignored him and walked into the shop. Sirius gaped at how different the inside was. It was one big black and purple **

**splash. It was a combination shop of clothes, hair accessories, cd's, and food. Everybody looked up when we walked **

**in. People said a chorus of, "Hey Lee's." "Whose Lee?" Sirius whispered. "That's me. You know how my name's **

**Lily. Well obviously you do. That was a dumb question but anyways the end of Lily sounds like Lee so there you have **

**it," I explained. Almost everyone was staring at Sirius. "Whose the square, Lee?" asked a tough looking guy named **

**Carlos. Sirius backed up nervously. "I smacked on a large piece of gum, "Chill Carlos he's with me." Carlos nodded **

**and sat down. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Lee how's it been goin' for ya?" a voice said from one of the tables. I **

**grinned, "It's been the same as always, Gina. Pure hell." "How have you been taking all of it?" she asked. "Like an **

**insufferable bitch," I said. She smirked, "That's what I like to hear!" I followed her to the back. "So Lee what are **

**you? Doing community service or something," she asked pointing to Sirius. I laughed, "Nah this here's the guy I'm **

**training to be my new partner in crime. His name's Sirius and go easy on him why don't ya? This is his first time **

**stepping out of his Hogwarts bubble." "Hey I resent that Lillers," he said. "Of course you do. Why do you think I said **

**it?" I replied. Gina chuckled and said to Sirius, "She's a cheeky little bugger isn't she? So what exactly brings you to **

**my establishment today?" "Oh nothing to crazy. I just need a new belly ring," I said. "Interesting choice of an outfit **

**Lee but I doubt I have anything to match that," said Gina smirking. "Very funny Gina. This was just for a little show I **

**put on at breakfast. It's just a joke. So no worries! I'm not turning into a preppy little clone," I said. "Good thing," **

**she said. "Well anyways take a look at these new rings I just got in this morning." I bent down to look at my choices. **

**I bit my lip in frustration, "I don't really see anything that I li-Wait! That one right there. I want it. I pointed at the **

**black broken heart charm with the word bitch stamped in white right in the middle of it. "Good choice, doll. I'll wrap **

**it right up!" said Gina. I clapped my hands gleefully. She handed me the wrapped up package that I made Sirius carry **

**and we left. "Catch ya on the dark side Gina," I called. Sirius and me walked back to the Three Broomsticks. **

**"Wanna come in for a round of drinks with us marauders?" asked Sirius. I shook my head, "Sorry babe I can't, but **

**you go ahead. I've got some business to attend to." "Well are you going to the carnival later?" he asked. I hid a smile, **

**"Who knows? But I might make a quick appearance." Before I left Sirius gave me a hug. "Thanks for forgiving me," **

**he whispered. "I'm glad you're my friend. "Me too," I said sincerely. I grabbed the package out of his hands and **

**trotted back up to Hogwarts. On my way up to the practice space, Dumbledee stopped me. "I presume you are ready **

**Miss Evans," he said with the usual twinkle in his eyes. I winkled at him, "You know it!" Then I raced up to the **

**practice room. Everyone was in a huge panic except for Polly. Sev was pacing up and down the room nervously and **

**Frank was damn near hyperventilating on the couch. I sighed and walked over to Frank. "Frank!" I said, he didn't **

**listen, "Frank!" I slapped him and threw a cup of ice-cold water in his face. "Thanks Lily," he sputtered, "I needed **

**that." Sev stopped pacing, "I thought you weren't gonna show." "I wouldn't ditch you. Maybe Polly," I said in an **

**undertone. "But not you guys." He gripped my hand, "I can do this. As long as you're here, I can do this." I smiled, **

**"Then it's lucky for you that I'm not going anywhere. At least not yet." I turned away and whistled loudly, "Okay **

**troops this is what we've been waiting for. So let's crank up the amp and start practicing." And that's just what we **

**did. We practiced and practiced and didn't stop until half an hour before our show. "Alright," I said stopping them. **

**"We have about half an hour left before we go on. So go get dressed and cleaned up. Don't forget our colors are **

**black and white." We all walked off to our respected dorms. The carnival had started about an hour ago but we **

**didn't go on until 2:30. I wouldn't let them go down yet because I didn't want anyone to see us or our outfits because **

**they might start asking questions. Gwen let me in and Heart and Celestrial rushed up to me frantically. They were **

**really excited because I'd decided that they would be onstage with me. I had a lot to do. First, I had to get Heart and **

**Celestrial ready. Heart was easy enough, all I had to do was take off her costume and brush her fur. But, Celestrial **

**took a bit more time because of all of the glitter. Even with magic it still proved to be a difficult job. After I got them **

**all situated I had to take a quick shower. I then jumped out and slipped into my outfit that was really quite simple. I **

**usually go all out for my performances but since this wasn't really something I cared about that much I just decided **

**you know fuck it! I wore an outfit that I personally sewed together. A sleeveless black heart-shaped corset with tight **

**black bell-bottoms and white curvy writing on the legs that spelled out: Lily. On my corset across the chest it said, "If **

**stupid people were airplanes, Hogwarts would be an airport!" My shoes were plain white platform sneakers and my **

**jewelry consisted of the necklace my mom gave me, a black spiky chocker, and black spiky leather bracelets all the **

**way up to my elbows. My ring was silver with a single black (one ring on each hand) and my extra-large black hoops **

**with the word BITCH hanging in the middle of them. My make-up was done up in all black. Black lip-gloss, black **

**extra-thick mascara, and black nail polish. My hair was very creatively done up. The middle was all black and **

**arranged into a spiky Mohawk with my red hair hanging down on the sides and the back. I observed my final look in **

**the mirror. _Perfect_, I thought. I walked into my music room to pick out a guitar to use. The obvious choice would be **

**black but I'm going to switch things up and use white. I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder. "Come on Heart **

**and Celestrial, let's get to it," I said. They followed me out. "Good luck!" said Gwen after me. I nodded and strode **

**down to the practice room. It turns out I was the last to arrive. "So how's it going?" I asked casually as they stared at **

**my appearance. They looked at me dumbly for a minute. "Wow you look um wow," said Frank. "Yeah what he said," **

**mumbled Sev. I turned to Polly who looked at me disgustedly. Before she opened her mouth I cut her off, "What the **

**hell are you wearing?" She was wearing an extremely and I mean extremely short almost microscopic pair of tight **

**booty shorts and a way too low cut short sleeved shirt with clear white heels. Her entire outfit was white. She stood **

**out like a sore dumb against the rest of us who were in mostly black. "Isn't it just to die for?" she squealed. I closed **

**my eyes and said, "There are eleven and twelve year-olds out there, Polly. So go change now into something non-**

**revealing and I mean it. "She pouted but hurried out anyways. "Hurry up and keep it PG," I yelled. "Ugh," I said **

**flopping down on the couch. The guys and me chatted about the performance for a few minutes. "Where the hell is **

**she?" I asked while glancing down at my watch. Polly sauntered in a moment later. Her outfit was now a slightly see-**

**through white shirt with a plain matching min-skirt that wasn't too short. "Let's go right now!" I commanded. We **

**grabbed our instruments and Frank helped Sev with the drums. Dumbledee met us at the entrance. "Ah Miss Evans, **

**we've set up an entrance where you can sneak behind the curtains undetected until you go on." "Lead the way," I said **

**nodding. We followed him through a door to the outside to the stage, which was set up near the back of the school. I **

**looked around the carnival from behind the curtains, "Not too shabby after all." We set up or instruments around the **

**stage. Celestrial and Heart positioned themselves in front of my mic. "Now what do we do?" asked Polly. "We take **

**our places," I said. I peeked out of the curtains and saw almost all of Hogwarts watching impatiently. Dumbledee **

**walked onstage. "Students of Hogwarts, I know you are all anxious to find out who your mystery entertainers are for **

**today. So I'll just speed this up it's a group of students right here from Hogwarts who've decided to call themselves **

**"Clash!" Now that's a lie. I'd decided to call us Clash at the last minute since we all are so different and kinda clash **

**together especially me and Polly. "Give a round of applause for Clash!" said Dumbledee. We got some polite applause **

**since no one knew who we were yet. The curtains pulled back magically and everyone was dumbfounded at who they **

**saw onstage. Nobody had seen me yet since my back was to the crowd. I turned around and everyone was stunned **

**into silence as I began to speak. "All of these songs we will be performing were written by me and this one is called **

**"A Girl Can Rock!" I began singing:**

_**Hey! **_

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

Chorus:  
It's in my heart, it's in my head

_**Thats what I said  
Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the new around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock **_

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all I got and lovin' what I get  
I can't hold back what I feel inside  
and if I make you nervous, you better stop aside

_**Chorus:  
It's in my heart, it's in my head**_

_**Thats what I said  
Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the new around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock**_

_**The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all **_

_**It's in my heart, it's in my head**_

_**Thats what I said  
Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the new around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock**_

_**It's in my heart, it's in my head**_

_**Thats what I said  
Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the new around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock**_

_**I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock**_

_**I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock**_

_**I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock**_

_**Yeah, Rock!**_

**I could hear the jaws literally drop at how I sounded. People whispered things like, "Oh my god her voice is so pure **

**so angelic." I ignored them. I finished up the song and people began cheering loudly. "Alright quiet down. Our next **

**song is called "Wake Up!" and I want you to listen carefully to the lyrics especially the Marauders." Polly started the **

**keyboard and soon we all joined in with our instruments. We quieted down and I started singing:**

_**There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me **_

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
need to get away tonight

I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight

I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever  
(Wake up Wake up)  
(Wake up Wake up)

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

**The audience was jumping up and down and yelling "Wake Up! Wake Up! at the end of the song. I laughed into the **

**mic, "Thanks for the help. This song is called "24 Hours" and Serverus Snape helped me write it." **

_**I've been sitting in the dirt for 24hrs  
I'd forgotten my own worth for 24hrs  
Said that you'd be here last night**_

_**I'm trying to shake you from my skin for 48hrs  
Clean up this mess I've been put in for 48hrs**_

_**I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win**_

_**I can have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young, but it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta**_

_**I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in **_

_**I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?**_

_**I can have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young, but it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta**_

_**don't wanna spend my life time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I don't got a plan  
Not gonna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny**_

**_I can have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young, but it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
I can have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young, but it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone  
For 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours_** (**I crouched down **

**low on the stage and sang to the crowd.) **

**The audience clapped enthusiastically. I heard someone yell, "Go Clash!" "Okay this next one is called "Can't Hold **

**Us Down" and it's dedicated to all my females out there. Sadly the rest of the band won't be playing this song but they **

**will be acting it out as I sing. Polly will play the lead girl, Frank will play the boy whose trying to talk to her, and Sev **

**will play his friend." They got into position and I began walking around the stage singing:**

**_So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled _**

When a female fires back  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy will do  
Making up a few false rumors or two

That for sure is not a man to me  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Never can, never will

So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
Call me whatever cause your words don't mean a thing  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing

If you look back in history  
It's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore

I don't understand why it's okay  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
What do we do girls?  
Shout louder!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

(I bust out rapping):  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on movin'  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And Lily and Clash got your back

But you're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for small lil' things  
So you're just a little boy  
All you'll do is annoy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for small lil' things

This is for my girls...  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
Spread the word, can't hold us down!

**The crowd was beside themselves with excitement. "Thanks. Now I have a little surprise for everyone. Now you all **

**remember when Cherri and me made that big announcement about how she'd get what she wanted on Halloween?" **

**Everyone nodded. "Well I'm going to give her a surprise through song. But first I'm going to go and slip into **

**something a little more suitable for this song." Everyone craned their necks, anxious to see what I was going to do **

**next. I slipped backstage and made sure no one was around. I snapped my fingers and my outfit changed into a light **

**pink cashmere sweater set with a light pink knee high skirt. My shoes were light pink mary janes with pale pink knee-**

**highs. My hair was blonde and curled into little ringlets. My make-up was modest and pale pin. I wore gold studs and **

**a tiny gold locket. I walked back onstage, "Hello I'm Lily but you can call me Barbie!" I said in a high-pitched girly **

**voice. Everyone stood stock still in disbelief. "Cherri, Terri, and Merri please come to the stage!" They walked up **

**nervously. "This song is dedicated to you three. Cherri inspired it," I said. Polly and Sev stood in the background and **

**Frank walked up to the mic and started speaking. I flicked my wand and background music began to play. The whole **

**of Hogwarts quietly watched us perform. I pranced around the stage like a wind up toy while singing into the mic:**

_**Frank: Hi Barbie**_

_**Me: Hi Ken**_

Frank: Do you wanna go for a ride? 

_**Me: Sure Ken**_

_**Frank: Jump In...**_

_**Me: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Frank: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Me: I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,**_

_**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your darling.**_

_**You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,**_

_**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always**_

_**yours"**_

_**uu-oohuh..**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Frank: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Me: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,**_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.**_

_**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,**_

_**hit the town, fool around, and let's go party**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always**_

_**yours"**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always**_

_**yours"**_

_**Frank: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Me: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Frank: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Me: Oh, I'm having so much fun!**_

_**Frank: Well Barbie, we just getting started.**_

_**Me: Oh, I love you Ken.**_

**As my voice faded away Cherri, Terri, and Merri's faces were as red as my hair. The crowd was bursting with **

**hysterical laughter as they scurried off the stage. I laughed into the mic, "How's that for a treat?" I disappeared **

**backstage and changed back to normal. Well as normal as I can be at least. I strode back onto the stage. "I have **

**another special announcement," I said. "Can Shane Wiggam please listen up? This song is dedicated to you from Je-I **

**mean Jalisa Potter. It's called "So Yesterday!" I kept my eye on Shane the entire time I was singing:**

**_You can change your life  
(If you wanna)  
You can change your clothes  
(If you wanna)  
If you change your mind  
Well that's the way it goes _**

But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat  
('Cuz I wanna)  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back  
At least not today  
Not today  
Not today, 'cuz

If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away

Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

You can say you're bored  
(If you wanna)  
You can act real tough  
(If you wanna)  
You could say you're torn  
But I've heard enough

Thank you  
You've made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today  
Not today  
Not today, 'cuz

If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away

Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

(I got so into it that I slid down to my knees as I sung the last verse with the mic clasped tightly in my hand)

_**If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, What is left to do  
How can you hang up, If the line is dead  
If you walk out, I'm a step ahead  
If you're movin' on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off, Then it isn't on  
At least not today  
Not today  
Not today, 'cuz **_

If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away  
Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday)

If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away  
Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

**Once again the crowd cheered and my eyes shifted to Jelly. She was smiling straight at me and gave me a thumbs up. **

**I winked back and got off the floor to start the next song. "Alright everybody this next song is very special to me **

**because I wrote it at a hard time when I was eleven. It's entitled "It's About Time" and well here it goes and I hope **

**you like it:**

_**I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you, who needs you?  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground  
I have found I can fly **_

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

Chorus: It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind

It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
It could, it should  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

_**Chorus  
It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind**_

_**Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
Time is something you can't rewind  
One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?**_

**_Chorus  
It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
(I clasped the mic) Make up my mind…_**

**At the end people were clapping wholeheartedly. "The last song we will play before intermission is called, "Haters. **

**And I really love this song because I get to show off my guitar playing skills. Nah just kidding but most of you can **

**relate to it." I sat the mic on the stand and started playing the guitar. My hands moved like lightning as I played the **

**beat. I opened my mouth and let the words flow out:**

_**Don't spit on me and shame yourself  
Because you wish you were someone else  
You look so clean but you spread your dirt  
As if you think that words don't hurt  
You build up walls no one can climb  
The things you do should be a crime  
You're the queen of superficiality  
Keep your lies out of my reality  
And when your nice it's just a pose  
Your one of those **_

Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters  
Haters

Spinning a web that's hard to see  
Of envy, greed and jealousy  
Feeling angry but you don't know why

_**Why don't you look me in the eye?  
You want my friends  
You want my clothes  
Your one of those  
**_

_**Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters  
Haters  
Haters  
Haters **_

Different life forms  
Different species  
Broken promises and treaties  
Talkin' 'bout exterminating  
Not the haters  
Just the hating

You say your boyfriends sweet and kind  
But you still got your eyes on mine  
Your best friend's got eyes on yours  
It all goes on behind closed doors  
And when your nice it's just a pose  
Your one of those

Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters

_**Later for the alibis  
Haters  
Any shape  
Any size  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters  
Traitors  
Haters  
Haters**_

**Everyone was so into the words, I could feel the audience especially the females responding. I played the beat one last **

**time before stopping. "Thanks everyone, you've been a great audience. We're off to take a short break!" We walked **

**backstage. I slipped off my guitar and flopped to the floor. "That went better then I expected." Polly started **

**squealing, "That was like so totally cool! Did you like see how like everyone was all like jealous of me?" I snorted **

**loudly as I got off the floor. "Hey, Lily?" said Frank. "Is it okay if I go and get something to drink? I'm bloody **

**thirsty!" I shrugged, "Sure, why not? I'm going to go check out the carnival myself." We all agreed to meet back here **

**five minutes before we had to go back on and then we split up. Frank went off with his new girlfriend Alice, Polly **

**went off with her idiot friends, and Sev went off with me. We walked around for a bit still laughing and talking about **

**the show. We had just started making our way over to the food booths when we bumped into the marauders. Literally. **

**"Whoa Dude!" I exclaimed as I stepped back to avoid being knocked down by Pettigrew. He looked down in fright, **

**"S-S-S-Sorry it w-w-was an a-a-accident. I put up my hands to stop him from rambling. "Dude, chill, I'm fine **

**therefore no one will get hurt." Suddenly, someone slapped me on the back so forcefully that I started hacking. I **

**turned around still hacking to find Sirius. "Great job crayon who knew you were so good on the guitar or at rockin' **

**the mic." We all stared at him. "How the hell did you come up with crayon?" I asked finally. He pondered this, "Not **

**sure exactly, you just remind of this red thingy called a crayon that I ate once." I shook my head and mumbled, "Nut!" **

**Lupin switched his glance to me, "Ignoring Sirius's slightly disturbing comment, you really were wonderful. And I **

**guess we sort of owe you an apology for assuming things and poking our noses where they didn't belong." Sirius **

**nodded in agreement but was Potter was glaring determinedly at the ground. "Thanks for the apology, it's a pity I **

**don't want it," I said. Potter's eyes snapped up, "You're impossible. Here we are trying to apologize and you don't **

**even care!" Anger blazed in my eyes, "What do you mean we, Potter? You haven't uttered one word to me. And I **

**don't want your apology anyways because it doesn't matter to me. This whole thing that happened between us doesn't **

**matter to me. In fact none of you besides Sirius matters to me. So you'll forgive me if I don't see it fit to be forgiving **

**and understanding." I turned to Sev, "So shall we continue our quest for food. Somewhere there's a large swirl of **

**cotton candy with my name on it." Sev nodded dumfounded as I grabbed his arm and walked over to the cotton candy. **

**Everyone complimented me as we walked back to the stage. Sev had a look of deep concentration on his face so I **

**paid him no mind and continued eating my heavenly cotton candy. When we arrived backstage Frank and surprisingly **

**Sirius were there. "What ya doin' here?" I asked with a mouthful of cotton candy. He looked nervous as he pulled me **

**aside, "Look about what you said to James, I just wanted to say thanks. It means a lot to me that you said I matter to **

**you." I nodded. I flopped down on the couch they had set backstage. "So on a less serious note, with no pun intended. **

**Look at my gorgeous guitar!" I squealed. They laughed. At the moment Polly rushed in squealing, "It's like time to **

**like go back go on!" I grabbed my guitar, "Let's go troops. See ya later Sirius!" Sirius waved bye and left to go watch **

**the show. We walked onstage again. "This next song is called Trouble. Here it goes":**

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now _

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town

**The crowd roared it's approval. "Thank you! Thank you! Now here's my "Autobiography":**

_You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true _

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, yeah  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
I walked a million more to find what this shit means

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, yeah  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm a sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, yeah  
I laugh more than I cry  
You kiss me a good bye  
Good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

**I heard shouts of acceptance as we began the next song entitled, "I'm In Love With My guitar!" **

_**I've been tryin' too hard  
I've been spinnin' around  
Got people chasin' me down  
I gotta find a way back  
To my world somehow, somehow**_

_**Right now I wanna get lost  
Inside a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone's  
Where I belong**_

_**My life is mine once I'm behind the door**_

_**Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar**_

_**I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain  
When I've got nothin' to say, oh yeah**_

_**If I break down that's all the sound I make**_

_**Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar**_

_**Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
From a whisper to a scream**_

_**Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar  
**_

_**Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar**_

_**I'm in love with my guitar  
I'm in love with my guitar**_

_**I'm in love with my guitar**_

**"We're gonna slow it down a bit," I breathed. "Wave yo hands in the air if you feel what I'm sayin'. This song is called, "Just Like A Pill."**

_**I'm lying here on the floor,  
Where you left me,  
I think I took too much,  
I'm crying here,  
What have you done,  
I thought it would be fun,** _

**I can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
Cos it's making me itch,  
I said I'll try to call the nurse again,  
But she's been a little bitch,  
I'll think I'll get out of here,**

**Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
To the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my first straight fears,  
And I swear you're just like a pill,  
Instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill,  
You keep making me ill,**

**I haven't moved from the spot,  
Where you left me,  
Must be a bad trip,  
All of the other pills they were different,  
Maybe I should get some help,**

**I can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
Cos it's making me itch,  
I said I tried to call the nurse again,  
But she's been a little bitch,  
I'll think I'll get out of here, **

**Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
To the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my first straight fears,  
And I swear you're just like a pill,  
Instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill,  
You keep making me ill,  
Run just as fast as I can,  
To the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my first straight fears,  
And I swear you're just like a pill,  
Instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill,  
You keep making me ill,**

**I can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
Cos it's making me itch,  
I said I tried to call the nurse again,  
But she's been a little bitch,  
I'll think I'll get out of here, **

**Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
To the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my first straight fears,  
And I swear you're just like a pill,  
Instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill,  
You keep making me ill,  
Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
To the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my first straight fears,  
And I swear you're just like a pill,  
Instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill,  
You keep making me ill,  
Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
To the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my first straight fears,  
And I swear you're just like a pill,  
Instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill,  
You keep making me ill,**

_**You keep making me ill…**_

**I could feel the energy from the crowd as I went straight to the next song (Anywhere But Here).**

_**When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are **_

Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun

CHORUS:  
I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there

I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

Anywhere, but...  
Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again

_**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here**_

_**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here**_

**Some of the professors and the students glared at me for dissin' their school. But hey, they'll get over it. "This next **

**song is called, "Jericho" and it's very original and something everyone can feel uplifted by."**

_**Hop on a fast train out of town  
Downside up and Upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside your dreams **_

Chorus:  
The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire?  
Where's the smoke?  
Money, love and jealousy  
Something's got a hold on me  
But I will follow where you go  
One more mile to Jericho

The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

One more mile  
One more kiss  
One more word  
One more wish  
And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho

The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

"**Whew! The next song is actually a message to some people out there and I think they'll get the message if they listen **

**closely. It's called Love Me For me." I looked directly at Potter and Lupin as I sang the first verse.**

_**It's been three days  
You come around here like you know me  
Your stuff at my place  
Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste  
Step up, sit down  
Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now  
Stay here, get out  
Everytime I turn around you're in my face **_

Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over  
If you think you've got me down  
Just wait it gets much colder

Here I am,  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me

Shut up, come back  
No I didn't really mean to say that  
I'm mixed up, so what  
Yea you want me so you're messed up too  
I love you, I hate you  
If you only knew what I've been through

My head is spinnin'  
But my heart is in the right place  
Sometimes it has to have it's self a little earthquake

_**Here I am,  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me **_

I've been waiting all my life  
To finally find you  
Just so I can push you away  
And when you're crawlin over broken glass to get to me  
That's when I'll let you stay

Oh, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Love me for me

Whoa, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me

**"This next one is very special to me. I wrote it myself for someone very important to me now. It's called U Found **

**Me." While ****singing the song I didn't look at anyone in particular but I knew that Sirius knew it was for him.**

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**If it is**_

_**Please don't wake me from this high**_

_**I've become comfortably numb**_

_**Until you opened up my eyes**_

_**To what it's like **_

_**When everything's right**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_**So, here we are**_

_**That's pretty far**_

_**When you think of where we've been**_

_**No going back**_

_**I'm fading out**_

_**All that has faded me within**_

_**You're by my side**_

_**Now everything's fine**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_**And I was hiding**_

_**'Til you came along**_

_**And showed me where I belong**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know? **_

_**How did you know?**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**(You found me)**_

_**(When no one else was lookin')**_

_**You found me**_

_**(How did you know just where I would be?)**_

_**You broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**The good and the bad**_

_**And the things in between**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me **_

**The crowd applauded loudly. "Thanks," I said quietly. I wasn't use to being so excepted by my peers. Even if it was **

**just because of my music. I took a deep breath. "Our final song tonight will be one that I wrote personally just for **

**everyone here at Hogwarts. But not to put them on the spot or anything but this song is also for the marauders for **

**always putting themselves above certain people. Even though I wrote it, I was inspired by Serverus Snape. It's called, **

**"Me Out of Me." **

_**Why ya always tryin to make me somethin that  
I don't want to be  
push me over  
make me over  
try to make a joke out of me**_

_**There's somethin you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
somethin you will see  
You can't turn down  
Cuz I'm breaking free. Yeah**_

_**you just can't take the me out of me  
Cus that's what I need the world to see  
you just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be**_

_**I won't change my hair  
I don't care if you call me a freak  
Won't change my attitude  
No I'll never change the way that I speak**_

_**There's somethin you should know  
I won't change, no I won't let go  
There's somethin you will see  
you can't turn down  
Cuz I'm breaking free. Yeah**_

_**You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see – Yeah  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be**_

_**Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
won't break me down  
won't break me down  
won't break me down**_

_**just can't take the me out of me  
cuz that's what I need the world to see – Yeah  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be**_

"**Happy Halloween!" I yelled before giving one final strum to my guitar. I flopped down on my back, flat on the stage **

**floor. The yells and thundering applause from the audience was deafening. Literally. A few people ran up onstage to **

**me. "Are you okay Lily?" someone asked. I opened my eyes to find Jelly, Sev, Sirius, and Frank all around me. "I'm **

**fine. I always do this after a performance." Sirius pulled me up. I slung my arms around Sev and Frank's shoulders. **

**"I told you we'd rock the house!" "Great job Lily, look I'll catch you later I gotta go meet Alice at the Ferris Wheel," **

**said Frank. "Catch ya later," I said. Jelly gave me a huge hug, "Thanks Lils. You were right. I'm glad I came." She **

**turned and ran off to her friends. I turned to face Sirius, "Lily, that last song was well thanks," he said. I smiled, **

**"Black, I never took you for the mushy type!" He grinned, "Well I never took you for the nice type!" I cocked my **

**head, "Don't get it twisted Black, I'm never nice." I whirled around and jumped on Sev's back. "You did it Sev! You **

**actually did it!" "No you did it Lily. You were the one who made all of this happen, " he exclaimed. "No we did it! And **

**I didn't make anything happen that wasn't suppose to happen," I whispered in his ear. Sirius glared at Sev **

**suspiciously. I could tell he didn't like the fact that Sev and me were becoming such good friends but he didn't wanna **

**say anything because he knew I'd get mad. "Lily lets go get something to eat," said Sirius trying to get me away from **

**Sev. "No thanks, I'm gonna drag Sev on some rides with me," I said with my arms around Sev's shoulders. Sirius **

**glared at Sev and Sev glared back just as fiercely. I stepped between them, "Guys! Wanna chill out with the way over **

**the top glaring?" Sirius grunted in reply and Sev gave him an icy stare. I threw my hands up in exasperation, "No **

**seriously dudes, all of this frosty behavior is giving me wicked chills." Sirius sighed, "That's probably not the chills **

**you're feeling. **

**It's probably the grease dripping from Snivellus's head." Uh oh, I thought. Sev's head snapped up, "Oh you're one to **

**talk Black. **

**With hair as long as that people might get confused. For a moment there I actually thought you were a girl!" **

**Strike one!**

**Sirius snapped back, "Right you would mistake me for a girl. It's been so long since any ladies have actually talked to **

**you, It's no wonder you're confused!" "Plenty of ladies talk to me Black. Which is more than I can say for you," **

**growled Sev. **

**Strike 2!**

"**Are you kidding me? Ladies practically throw their underwear at me," sneered Sirius. Sev laughed bitterly, "Are you **

**referring to those girls that can't keep their knickers on to save their lives as ladies, Black?"**

**Strike 3! And you'reeeeeeeeeeee Out!**

**I put my hands up to stop them from continuing, "God what do you two do? Just sit around and make up insults to **

**throw at each other? Now stop all of this right now." They glared at each other stonily. Sirius crossed his arms tight, **

**"Grease ball," he muttered.**

"**Hippie freak," spat Sev.**

"**Sniffling Snape"**

"**Sirius Joke"**

"**Rotten rat"**

"**Pompous pig"**

**I flailed my hands in the air, "Ding! Ding! Ding! And that's the end of round four. Now stop!" I declared icily. They **

**scowled at each other before looking away. "Thank you," I breathed. "Sev and me are off to the rides. Now you are **

**welcome to come along but if not then I'll see you later." Sirius shook his head and stormed off. I turned to Sev with **

**one eyebrow raised, "Who sucked on him the wrong way?" Sev shrugged uncaringly. I shrugged also, "Oh well he'll **

**get over it and if not then it's not my problem!" We rode rides for the rest of the night. The carnival ended at 8:30 **

**p.m. The last ride we went on was the Ferris Wheel. I hadn't seen or heard from Sirius or the rest of the marauders **

**all day and that was just fine with me. Sev and me got on the Ferris Wheel. As it began to move I sat back and **

**relaxed. It was beginning to grow dark and I could see the stars beginning to peek out. "What are your parents like **

**Sev?" I asked out of the blue. "He turned to face me but I kept looking up ahead at the stars. "My mum doesn't work **

**and my dad is an auror. My mum is really kind and loves to paint. My dad is kind of rough around the edges but he's **

**usually a pretty good guy." "What do they think about muggles?" I asked bluntly. I could feel Sev's shoulders hunch **

**up next to me. "Well my dad is pretty neutral on the whole thing. He doesn't really care for muggles but he doesn't see **

**any reason to kill them either. He mostly just prefers them to get on with their lives and not interrupt ours. My mum **

**however loves muggles just like she loves wizards. She thinks it takes real strength to get along without magic. She **

**kind of idolizes them in a way. She always says she hopes to have that strength in herself someday." I smiled a tiny **

**smile, "You're mom doesn't know how right she is. And I respect your dad for his opinions. Thanks for telling me." **

**He nodded, "So what are your parents like?" My smile disappeared, "My mum died when I was little and I suppose **

**you could say I don't really know what my father was like. I've never met him. Well except for this one time. I never **

**saw him but one night when everyone was asleep my mum snuck out to the front porch and her and my real dad were **

**arguing. I tried to get a peek at him but he'd already drove off in a huff. They were arguing about me. My mum **

**wanted him to stay away from me for some reason and he didn't want to. She never told me about that night. She **

**never told anyone. Not even my step dad. My step dad was pretty cool though. He use to call me his little banana. He's **

**dead now too." Sev sat quietly stunned. I turned to him, "It's ok you know. I'm fine with it. I'm a big girl and I can **

**take care of myself. After all that's what I've been doing for pretty much my whole life." He looked at me, "That's **

**what bothers me. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself. Alone." I folded my arms and put my head down, "I'm **

**not alone Sev. As long as I never lose myself then I'm not alone. See you might not realize it but I'm actually pretty **

**lucky. Most people have to depend on others for most of their lives and when they finally have to stand on their own **

**tow feet then they fall. But you see I'm already standing on my own tow feet. And I still haven't fallen. I don't see it as **

**being alone, I see it as growing up." "Yeah but you shouldn't have to grow up yet," he said. I gave him a tiny little **

**smile, "Everyone has to grow up Sev. I just had to grow up a bit earlier then most." He clasped my hand, "Well Lily **

**Evans grown up or not I'll still be here for you. If you need me." "I placed my hand on his, "Thanks doll but I don't **

**think I'll ever need you." He smiled, "I figured as much Lily. So does that mean we can't be friends?" "No," I said. **

**"Though I don't need you around, I still want you to be there. And when a person like me says they don't need you but **

**they want you then that's when you know that you're truly a part of their heart." Sev crinkled his brow, "How so?" **

**"It's like this," I began. "I need plenty of people in my life. My father is one of them and so is my sister Petunia. But it **

**doesn't matter how much I need them. If I don't want them then how can they possibly be of importance to me? Do **

**you get it? I might need them but if I don't want them then what good are they?" Sev nodded in understanding. As the **

**Ferris Wheel began to stop we sat back into our seats and gazed up at the stars as silence and darkness began to **

**cover us. "You know Lily," said Sev. "I thought you were one of those angry at the world rocker chicks who just **

**wanted to piss off her parents. But you're not. You're different than what I expected you to be."**

**Before getting off the ride I turned to Sev, "Sometimes you have to look at things from a different perspective. And **

**things, ****no matter how much we'd like them to be,aren't always what they seem!"**


	18. Drunken Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated like I said I would but I was pretty busy. I already have the next chapter written and I'll post it in a day or two.**

**After we got off the ride we walked silently to the entrance. Everyone was headed that way since the carnival was over. All **

**around us people were gossiping excitedly about something. Apparently the hot gossip was that Potter dumped Cherri **

**publicly this time near the spinning tops for Lola Withers. That's a new one, Potter usually dumps her privately. I tuned the **

**rest of the chatter out as we continued to walk silently. I just realized that we do this too often. Every time I'm around him we **

**always end up in silence. I'm not exactly sure how we became so silent in the first place. I think that he's just thinking over **

**everything I told him on the Ferris wheel. The silence just about killed me as we reached the corridors. I'm not sure why it **

**was driving me so insane. I think it was because it felt awkward this time. The silence between us is usually comfortable. **

**Wait! Why am I talking about silence? Oh whatever! I decided to break the heavy silence, "So how about those Mets?" He **

**stared at me blankly. I smacked my forehead, "Duh! I forgot that you wizards know nothing about American muggles." "Why **

**do you know about muggles that live all the way in America?" he asked. "Oh no reason," I said casually. "I just picked up a **

**few things when I was there last summer." His eyes bugged out, "You went to America? Why?" "Oh no reason," I said. "Just **

**this and that." Ok, I lied. So sue me. I kinda neglected to mention the reason I went. That reason was Voldeywhore. In case **

**you haven't realized it yet, I don't call him Voldemort. I mean come on. Voldemort? What's up with that? Personally I think **

**that he should've gone with something way catchier. Something like the Dark Avenger, or Freddy Krueger, or even Zorro. If **

**I was an evil whacked out dude trying to take over the world then I definitely wouldn't be known as Voldemort. Seriously, **

**Voldemort sounds like the name of one of those villains off of a cereal box. I can't believe people are afraid to say that name. **

**Please! I could get more chills off of saying Spongebob. But, anyways Sev turned off to go to his common room. So I walked **

**alone through the dark corridors. Halfway to my dorm I stopped. I didn't feel like going to my room yet. I just did a kick-ass **

**good job at that little punk ass carnival, I got back at Cherri, I made Jelly feel better and most importantly I made it through **

**almost two weeks without once choking the saliva out of Polly. I'll be damned if I just go to sleep after all of that. I'm going **

**out to celebrate. But wait now that I think about it Sev and Frank had to put up with Polly too. Besides, they could use a little **

**fun and freedom in their lives. I was just the person to bring it to them. They're both way too uptight. Right then and there I'd **

**made a decision. They were coming out with me whether they wanted to or not. First I had to get them. I snuck down the **

**corridors quietly. It's a good thing I move like a panther. Graceful and quietly. I had Filch on my radar. I ducked behind a **

**statue quickly. Why they have a statue of a naked bald eagle I'll never know. Just as I suspected Filch came crusin' around **

**the corner looking around suspiciously. "Damn kids," he muttered. "Back in my day there wouldn't be any excuses. It would **

**be off with their heads and throw them in the gutter," he spat. "Ms. Norris my sweet," he purred. (Yuck! Picture Filch **

**purring. Not something you wanna hear.) "Come out! Come out! Wherever you are. It's time to play!" Eww, talk about **

**disturbing. I wonder what the hell him and his cat play. Hmm! Disgusting mental image. New train of thought. Filch passed **

**quickly and I continued my secret agent mission. Operation one: get Sev. Operation two: get Frank. Operation three: change **

**clothes. Operation four: meet and sneak off. Operation five: sneak back without getting caught. Now to start Operation one. **

**(Kidnap Sev) I had ducked and dodged Ms. Norris for a while by the time I'd reached the Slytherin Common Room. Now **

**what I should do is wait outside quietly for him. That's what I should've done. But who wants to do it the easy way when **

**there's always the hard way, right? I said the password (blood traitors) and sauntered in like I owned the place. Seriously, I **

**felt as if the Ice Queen had come in and touched everything. That's how frozen everyone was. They kind of reacted in slow **

**motion. The first to break out of the stupor was who else but Blondie. It was quite entertaining to watch his face go from pink **

**to red to purple in a matter of seconds. He stormed over to me or at least that's what I'm guessing he was doing. He kinda **

**looked like a rather stoned cripple who was just learning to stand up straight. (I mean no disrespect to any cripples or **

**handicapped people) "Who let in the mudblood?" he spat. "Now, Now, Lucy is that the way you treat your guests?" I asked. **

**"Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to infect our castle," he sneered. The rest of the Slytherins walked up behind him **

**menacingly. "Stop with all the names Lucy. Somebody could get offended," I said casually. "What should we do to the little **

**mudblood to teach her a lesson?' he asked while grinning evilly. He answered his own question, "I say we show her a good **

**time. A really good time. Let's play a game mudblood." While he was talking his spit flew at me in little bits. I raised my **

**eyebrows and wiped the bits of spit off in disgust. "Say it don't spray it Lucy!" He scowled, "Why you little mud-," I smacked **

**him across the face. Hard. His mouth along with every other Slytherin's was wide open in astonishment as he rubbed his **

**bright red cheek. I wagged my finger in his face mockingly, "I warned you about calling your guest names." "Now," I said **

**turning towards the other Slytherins. "What game do you guys wanna play? Oooh I know how about charades. Ok guess who **

**I am!" I stared stupidly at the air while rubbing my cheek furiously. "Ooh I know you're Malfoy," squealed a not-to-bright **

**first year. "That's right. So who wants to go next?' I asked while sitting down comfortably on the sofa and kicking my feet up **

**on a table. They stared at me. I jumped up, "Well why don't you crazy cats decide while I go get a friend." I skipped up the **

**boy's staircase while whistling merrily like I didn't have a care in the world. I slid into what I assumed was Sev's room. He **

**was fast asleep in bed like a teeny baby. I flipped over onto my hands. I walked on my hands to Sev's bed. When I reached **

**him I tapped his forehead with my foot. He didn't wake up. I tapped him again and he still didn't wake. So I got frustrated and **

**kicked him roughly in the head. He jumped up alarmed and clapped his hand over his forehead. "Bloody hell,"he cried out. **

**He looked around wildly for the culprit. I waved my foot in his face. "Uh down here," I called. He looked down at me **

**bewildered. "Lily! What in bloody hell are you doing in here? How the bloody hell did you get in here? And where in bloody **

**hell did you come from?" I thought about it and said, "Well I came to get you, I got in by walking in, and I came from my **

**father who transferred me into my mother." He shook his head, "Thats not what I meant. Oh bloody hell just forget it. I don't **

**even wanna know what happened in the common room with the rest of the Slytherins. So what do you want?" I filled him in on **

**what we were going to do. "No way. We can't," he exclaimed. I shook my head, "Yes way and we can. I'm not taking no for **

**an answer. So get dressed in something punk and not preppy and meet me in the North Tower in an hour." He could see **

**there was no point in arguing with me so he grudgingly got up to put on some clothes. I flipped back over onto my feet and **

**walked back down to the common room whistling merrily. When I returned there the Slytherins were all more or less in the **

**same frozen posistions they were in when I left. Before I could walk out the portrait Malfoy snapped out of his stupor and **

**walked angrily over to me, "Wait just a minute mudblood. I'm going to teach you a lesson once and for all." The Slytherins **

**walked up behind him while cracking their knuckles. Malfoy smirked while still rubbing his sore cheek, "I'm going to make **

**you pay mud-" I waved my wand boredly at them. They all froze literally. Don't ya just love magic? I walked over to Malfoy **

**and poked him in the eye, "Hold that thought would ya?" Then I laughed. He glared at me through his frozen stance. I put a **

**timer on them so they would stay frozen for two hours then I walked out of the portarit happily. I turned myself invisible and **

**shimmered into Frank's room. He was lying awkae in his bed. I became visble and snuck over to his bed. He didn't seem to **

**notice me until I jumped onto his bed. He pretty much repeated the same shit Sev did. I told him the plan and where to meet **

**at and then I left. Once I got outside his room I became invisible again and shimmered into my room. Once inside my room I **

**realized that Celestrial and Heart still weren't back yet. Oh well if they don't return by tomorrow night I'll go look for them. I **

**slipped out of my clothes and jumped into a hot shower. See thats the thing about me I love smokin' hot showers. The hotter **

**the better. It relaxes me. After my hot shower I got out my towel wrapped around me. I wiped the steam from the mirror. For **

**a minute I just sat there gazing at myself in wonderment. It's kinda stupid but this is the first time in a long time that I had **

**seen myself without make-up or streaks or different colored hair. I looked really I don't know what exactly but I knew I **

**looked really different. Kind of like a regular girl which I am definitely not. Actually I don't think I've ever been just a plain **

**old regular girl. My hair was all out so it went down to my waist. I shook myself out of my gaze and walked into my room. I **

**sat down on my bed. I waved my hand and all of my outfits flew out of my closet and floated cross the ceiling. I twirled around **

**a couple more outfits in the air before I decided. I let my outfit fall onto my bed and levitated the rest back into my closet. **

**After getting dressed and applying my make-up, I packed up my bag. It turns out I was a bit late so I walked hastily to the **

**portrait. I ended up turning around to go look in the mirror one last time. I looked at my reflection. Tonight my outfit theme **

**was once again all black. My body was draped in a short black halter dress. The dress was all black leather and it stopped **

**about mid thigh. The front of the dress was held together by a thick black leather choker that tied around my neck and my **

**back was all bare until you got to my ass. My shoes were chunky black combats that reached mid calve. My tattoo was **

**shined up and sparkling. My make-up was black eyeliner and for once I decided to try out some black eye shadow. My **

**eyebrows were freshly arched and my lip gloss was deep raspberry. Silver words that said DANGER hung from my ears. My **

**hair was in two pigtails with black tips. I had thrown all of my essentials into a plain black backpack purse. All in all I'd have **

**to say that I looked pretty sexy. I walked out of the portrait quietly. "See ya Gwen!" I said. She nodded tiredly. I crept to the **

**North Tower. I peeked around the corner and saw Sev and Frank waiting nervously. They were so uptight that I almost **

**laughed at their antics. I strode up to them. They both spun around and I could practically hear their jaws hit the floor and **

**their eyes bug. "Hi!" I said casually leaning against the wall. They blinked stupidly for what seemed like an hour. "Wow!" **

**said Frank. Sev simply said, "I didn't think it was possible for you to look any hotter than you already did. I guess I was **

**wrong." I almost blushed. Almost. Sev is really shy and soft-spoken so for him to come right out and just say something like **

**that is really special. "Anyways," I said trying to avoid an awkward moment. "Are you guys ready?" They both nodded. **

**"Where are we going exactly?" asked Frank. "You'll see," I said mysteriously. They followed me down tons of staircases **

**until we reached the entrance hall. "Lily," whispered Sev. I turned around to face him. "What?" "If we were coming **

**downstairs then why'd we meet all the way up at the North Tower?" he asked annoyed. I smirked, "Because I just wanted to **

**make you walk all the way up there." They groaned. I hushed them as I heard noises coming our way. To my relief it was just **

**Mrs. Norris but I knew that wherever Mrs. Norris was that Filch wasn't far behind. Sev and Frank's eyes grew wide with fear **

**that we might get caught. I covered both their mouth's and whispered, "When I say go, then you guy's immediately run **

**outside. Ok?" They nodded. I took my hands away from their mouths. I walked up behind Mrs. Norris, pulled my leg back, **

**aimed, and fired. "Meow! Meow! Meow!" was all that could be heard. They looked at me frantically. "Go!" I said laughing **

**hysterically. "What?" they asked. "GO!" I yelled. We ran out the door quickly. We stopped running when we reached the **

**road that led to Hogsmede. I was still laughing hysterically. "Why, inhale did outhale you inhale do outhale that?" puffed **

**Frank. "Oh come on guys. You know that everybody in the history of Hogwarts has wanted to do that," I replied with a grin. **

**Sev cracked a smile, "I have to admit that it was pretty funny watching Mrs. Norris screech like that." We laughed and joked **

**as we walked to Hogsmede. "Where are we going?" they asked me for about the twentieth time as I led them past all of the **

**usual shops. "You'll see," I repeated once again. I abruptly stopped when we came to one of the buildings. "Uh Lily hate to **

**break it to you but this is an abandoned building," said Sev. "Follow me boys," I said calmly. They shrugged but followed me **

**inside anyway. When we got inside nobody was in the coffehouse as I expected. The boys followed me to the back door. I **

**knocked five times before a man opened the door. "Hey Sonny! How's life treatin' ya?" I asked. "Like the pope treats **

**Hitler. So what's goin' on with ya?" he asked. "Nothing really. I just came to celebrate with my two friends," I said. "Well go **

**right in," he said. The guys oohed and aahed at the club. "I never knew this was here," said Frank. "Yah it's my own little **

**slice of paradise. I work here on weekends. I mix drinks, hype up the crowd, and sometimes I perform," I said. "Talk about **

**living life on the wild side," said Sev. He was referring to all of the people dancing on the bar and dirty dancin' on the floor. **

**"Sev if you think this is wild then you need to hang with me more often," I said. We walked over to the bar. "Hey Lily! I **

**thought you weren't comin' tonight?" said Rob from behind the bar. "Well you know me," I said eyeing the dancers on the **

**bar. "I'm just full of little surprises." "I see you brought along some friends this time," said Rob. "Yah this is Frank and **

**Severus," I said. "Lily, there's alot of poeple here tonight so I need you to work that magical charm of your's," said Rob. **

**"Say no more, I'm on it," I said. I threw my bag behind the bar and linked arms with Frank and Sev. "Guys tonight is a night **

**for fun. So no holding back." I pushed them towards the dance floor. **

**Five Hours Later**

**The place was still packed and lively. I had danced, drank, and sang all night and I wasn't a bit tired. Frank and Sev had **

**eventually loosened up and had some fun after I slipped them a few drinks. The new Black-eyed Peas song, "My Humps" **

**came on. This was my joint so you know I had to get on the dance floor. I grabbed a random dude and started dancin' with **

**him. He could tell I was a wee bit tipsy so he tried to run some of his weak ass game on me. "Babygirl you must be tired **

**because you been running through my mind all day. So how about you come rest back at my place." I snorted, "Boy I'm **

**drunk but not that drunk. Maybe after a couple more shots you'll begin to look like something but until then be gone. Buh-**

**bye!" He walked off grudgingly. The next song was lame as hell. So I took the time to go fix me another drink. "Hey Robbie **

**Rob Rob," I said cheerfully. He looked at me closely, "Whoa there Lily, are you drunk?" I hiccupped, "Me? Never!" "Are **

**you sure?" he asked. I wobbled unsteadily and held up two fingers, "Scout's honor!" He shook his head, "Just take it easy **

**on the drinks." I saluted him, "Sir, Yes! Sir." I wobbled back behind the bar. Sev and Frank were polishing down some **

**nachos. "Hiya silly billy goo goos!" I chippered. "Wanna turn down the volume there Lil?' asked Frank. He and Sev were **

**eyeing me wearily. "Are you drunk?' Sev asked. "Of course hiccup not," I said. "How about I mix up some drinks for you **

**guys to wash down the nachos?" I fixed them each an apple martini and fixed myself a vodka tonic shot. They sipped their **

**drinks slowly. "I think I'm gonna go sing a song," I said. Frank tried to stop me, "No Lily, I think we should go." "Yeah Lily, **

**maybe we should go," chimed in Sev. I shook my head stubbornly, "No! I wanna sing!" With that I downed my shot and **

**climbed on top of the bar. Someone threw me a mic. "Hit it d.j.!" I called. My hit song UnProtected came on. I was dirty **

**dancin' upand down the bar. Basically, I was doing the whole coyote ugly thing. At the end of the song I fell off the bar from **

**an overwhelming sense of dizzyness. Sev and Frank abandoned their nachos and grabbed me. "Hi guys," I slurred. "Where **

**are we going?" "We're taking you back to Hogwarts Lily. You're way too drunk to hang any more. Besides it's beginning to **

**get really light outside," said Frank. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy," I said before falling unconcious. When I awoke I was **

**being dragged into Gryffindor tower by Frank. "Hiya! Frank," I said giggling. Frank came to a halt when we walked into the **

**common room. "Oh shit," he said. I looked up and came face to face with the marauders. "What the hell?" exclaimed Lupin. **

**I flounced over to Sirius, "Hi benny boo-boo!" "Is she drunk?" asked Sirius. "Yeah," said Frank tiredly. "Look um we'll **

**take care of her and you can go get some sleep," said Sirius. Frank nodded tiredly and left. "What are we going to do guys?" **

**asked Sirius. "What do you mean we?" asked Potter. "I'm not helping little miss screw the world with anything. I say you **

**leave her here." "We can't just leave her here," said Sirius. Potter yawned, "Whatever! I'm going to bed." After Potter left **

**Pettigrew followed. Lupin sighed, "I'll help you Sirius." Sirius nodded, "Let's get her up to our room. She can have my bed **

**for the night." I giggled some more, "Oooh a slumber party!" They dragged me upstairs and I fell asleep as soon as I hit the **

**pillow. **


	19. Unwanted Visitors and Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**When I awoke in the morning I was greeted with a killer headache. I looked around the empty dorm. Not only did I not **

**recognize my surroundings but someone had taken off my clothes and put me in an oversized t-shirt. My make-up was **

**smeared and my hair was ratty and all out of place. "I thought you'd be out all day." I whipped around, "Oh shit!" I said **

**clutching my head. Sirius laughed at me. I lay back on the pillows. "Who took off my clothes?" I asked. "I did," said Lupin. **

**"What the hell do you mean you did?" I demanded. Lupin blushed, "No I didn't um I didn't see anything. I used a spell." I **

**gave a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found Sirius and Lupin staring at me expectantly. "What?" **

**I yawned. "Do you wanna tell us what happened last night?" asked Lupin. "Not particularly," I said. "Come on Lily, we did **

**help you out," said Sirius. "Alright," I said. I filled them in on what went down last night. I left a few things out, such as where **

**the club was, how I shimmered, and that I worked at the club. They looked extremely envious of the fact that I let Sev and **

**Frank tag along. They didn't say anything though. All they did was shake their heads and grin. "You really are a lifer," said **

**Lupin. "It's the only way to be," I said. "So what's going on with you guys today?" Sirius perched on my bed, "Nothing **

**really. James is out on a picnic until dinner and Peter is in detention in the hospital wing for falling onto one of her sick **

**patient's broken leg. So basically we have nothing to do today." "What are you up to today?" asked Lupin. "Nothing much," **

**I said. "I've been so busy these last few months and now I just wanna relax today. Now with that said, I think it's time for me **

**to go." I threw back the covers and stood up. The t-shirt fell just four inches above my knees. I rolled my eyes, "Could you **

**have picked a shorter shirt?" Sirius nodded, "I told Remy to but he didn't wanna piss you off." I stretched and my shirt **

**edged up higher. "Well see you preps later. I gotta take a long hot shower," I said. I yanked my shirt down and walked to the **

**door. "Uh Lily you might wanna cover up instead of walking through the corridors like that," said Sirius. I waved my hand **

**dismissively, "Please this school is so boring. It'll give everyone something to talk about." I walked down the stairs and **

**through the crowded common room. "Wow Evans whose room were you in?" called an obnoxious seventh year. I continued **

**walking through the portrait, "Yours remember? You needed a few minutes to get up some courage." "Oooh!" cried some **

**other boys, He turned red. I laughed and walked down the corridor and up to my room. "Wassup Gwen!" I called as she **

**opened the portrait. She eyed my appearance, "I'm not even going to ask darling." When I walked into my room I noticed **

**that Heart and Celestrial were still missing. Inside of my room I mixed up a quick hangover potion and ran a nice hot shower. **

**After downing my potion I removed my sweaty t-shirt and hopped in the shower. Once in the shower I unbraided my ratty **

**hair and washed out the streaks. The hot water felt good against my sticky skin. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel **

**around me as I got out. I ran a comb threw my long straight red hair. I walked back into my room and stopped cold. Sigmund **

**Monroe (male secretary at the ministry) was lying casually on my bed. "Very nice," he murmured as his eyes traveled up **

**and down my body and the wet beads that clung to it. I wrapped my towel tighter, "What the hell are you doing here? How **

**did you find my room? And who the hell let you in, Monroe?" He chuckled, "I have my ways." Dumbledore let you in," I said **

**reading his mind. "Well yes, but that's not what I'm here to talk about," he said. "Then what are you here to talk about?" I **

**asked wearily. "Lily you know what we want. We want you back ok? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there again. He **

**wants you. If You Know Who wants you then obviously you're something special. The ministry needs all the help we can get. **

**So how about it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Ok first off stop calling him those ridiculous names. Fear of a name increases **

**fear of a thing itself. And second off what the hell do you mean he's out there again? He never left you idiot. If you recall **

**that's why me and the ministry fell out to begin with. If you asses had listened to me then Voldeywhore would be in a **

**cardboard box in tiny little pieces next to my wall instead of in some dark disgusting castle sipping on beers, swapping **

**twisted childhood stories, and sharing their demonic demented little hopes and dreams of taking over the world." He winced. **

**"Oh and thirdly," I continued. "My answer is no." "Lily think about all of the things the ministry has done for you," he said. **

**"Oh in that case," I said. "That's a hell no!" He leered at me, "You know I could convince the ministry to give you a few uh **

**perks. You see I don't get why we even need you. I personally don't see anything special about a ratty sixteen year-old **

**muggleborn witch but maybe you could come over here, remove that towel, and start uh convincing me!" I made a face, **

**"You're sick! As if I would ever even think about doing you. And besides stop making yourself sound so important. You're a **

**secretary! You idiot! You jot down notes and set spa appointments. Please! You gross me out. And F.Y.I. there's a reason **

**Voldeywhore wants me so bad. And if I can take on Voldeywhore then why would you think you're some kind of a threat? **

**Now why don't you remove yourself from my room and run along to the ministry like a good boy before I show you just how **

**those three thousand death eaters in America got how they are now!" He stumbled towards the portrait uneasily, "We'll um **

**we'll be in touch." I raised one eyebrow at him, "Yah whatever buh-bye no!" He staggered out the portrait and down the **

**corridor. I sighed deeply and flopped onto my bed with one hand clutched onto my towel. This is pure hell. The ministry's **

**coming back into my life. More like they're trying to force their way back into it. I thought I was done with them. After **

**saying fuck them, kiss my ass, choke on a dick, and a number of other things little kids shouldn't hear, you'd think they'd get **

**the point already. And sending Sigmund Monroe of all people to convince me. What's up with that? Everybody knows I can't **

**stand the guy. He's been trying to get me into a bed since I was thirteen. The guy's thirty-four and he's been working at the **

**same position four twelve years. Monroe like's to feel like an important member of the ministry so he talks himself up. But **

**really the only reason he has that secretarial job is because his great uncle donated some equipment or some shit like that. **

**Monroe hates the fact that the ministry values me over him and he can't seem to figure out why. That's because only a few **

**select people at the ministry as well as out of the ministry know why I'm so important. And he's definitely not one of them. I **

**heard a light tapping noise on my window and looked up. It was an orange spotted owl. I knew instantly it was from Sirius. I **

**mean who else would have an orange spotted owl? Too lazy to get up I flicked my wrist and the window opened. The owl flew **

**towards me and dropped a note on my bed. I opened the note and read it silently.**

**Lily, **

** I figure you're about cured from your headache. Me and Remy are bored. And hungry. I know you're hungry **

**too solet's meet in the kitchens in five minutes and grab a snack. Don't bother writing back, just do it.**

** p.s. what color panties do you have on?**

** -Sirius**

**I rolled my eyes. That's just like Sirius to not even give me a chance to answer. I got up and went over to my closet. I wanted **

**to be cute but comfy today. So I put on a white velour warm-up suit with all white hi-top sneakers. My hair had white streaks **

**and was in a simple curly pony-tail on the top of my head. My earrings were plain silver hoops and I had draped a pure white **

**gold locket over my neck. The only make-up I wore was black mascara and raspberry flavored lip-gloss. I left my bag and **

**picked up my magical portable CD player and cd case. I pocketed my wand and walked through the opening I'd created to **

**the kitchens. Lupin and Sirius were chatting at a table with house-elves around them. They looked up when I plunked my cd **

**player down. "You look nice today," said Lupin. "Simple but beautiful," said Sirius. I shooed the house-elves away. "I'm **

**going to cook for them," I said. The house-elves scurried away. "Oh and by the way Sirius, I'm not wearing any panties." **

**Him and Lupin blanched. "I'm wearing a see through white thong." I flipped open my cd case. "So what do you guys want to **

**eat?" "You can cook?" asked Lupin. I smacked my lips, "Of course I can cook." "Edible food?" asked Sirius. I rolled my **

**eyes. I selected a mix cd and pushed play. The guys chatted quietly as I took out the ingredients and began to cook. As I **

**cooked I sang along to the song. It was by The Fallout Boys and it was called Sugar We're Going Down. After I started **

**cooking the song changed to The Anthem by Good Charlotte. I could feel the boy's eyes on me as I cooked but I ignored **

**them. Three songs later I was finished. I sat the trays of food on the tables and made them each a plate. When I sat the **

**plates down in front of the boys the inhaled deeply. I had fixed up bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage links, pancakes, frits and **

**buttermilk biscuits heaped with strawberry jam. I then placed two large pitchers of cranberry juice and orange juice. The **

**guys wasted no time in digging right in. While they were eating I conjured up some fresh brewed coffee. After taking a sip I **

**walked over to the cd player and turned on Reliant K's: Be My Escape. While they ate I sipped on my coffee and cleaned up **

**the kitchen. I hummed the lyrics softly. After the kitchen was cleaned and the food was gone I turned off the music. The **

**guy's were patting their stomachs tenderly. "Lily that was better than the house-elves food," said Sirius. Lupin nodded along **

**with him. I conjured up another cup of coffee. As I walked out I said, "I trust you guys can find your way back to the common **

**room." I walked around the school for a bit. The school was mostly empty since everyone was at Hogsmede. I eventually **

**found myself in a room near the North Tower. It was really simple. It wasn't very big either. What attracted me to the room **

**was the small stage on one side of the room that had a stunning pearl white grand piano on it. I walked past the scattered **

**chairs onto the stage. I sat my coffee on the floor and sat on the bench at the piano. I haven't played a piano in so long. I'm **

**always on the guitar. My first love was the piano though. I ran my fingers over the beautifully etched patterns on the piano. I **

**wanted to play but I couldn't decide what to play. When my hands brushed up against the keys I knew what I had to play. I **

**began to play and sing along with it:**

_**It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God **_

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel

_**To wipe the tears from my eyes **_

Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..

**When I finished I inhaled sharply. Someone clapped softly from behind me. I didn't even bother turning around because I **

**knew who it was. "I knew you'd find me, Sirius," I said softly. I turned my head slowly to face him. He was leaning against **

**the doorway casually. He walked over and sat beside me. "Well you seemed kinda distracted at breakfast and I wanted to **

**see if you were alright." I watched him carefully, "I've been kind of distracted all day. I'm not sure why exactly but all day **

**I've had the feeling that something's not quite right or that something big is gonna happen today." He nodded, "Oh yah Lily, **

**I forgot to give you this note." He handed me a pale pink piece of stationary with cotton candy scent. I looked at him **

**curiously before opening the note carefully:**

**Evans,**

** I've seen the way you treat James and I don't approve of it. So why don't you meet me in my office at thegirl's bathroom on the second floor so I can solve your little problem with him. Meet me there at dinner. Oh and by the way wear something pastel. Pastels put me in a good mood.**

** Signed,**

** _The fabulous beauty Lola_**

**I stared at the letter for a long time before I burst out in hysterics. When I regained control I tossed the letter on the floor **

**and walked out of the room. Sirius jogged after me quickly. "So what are you going to do about Lola?" "I'm not going to do **

**anything," I said. "For one thing I don't even know who the hell Lola is? And for another thing this bitch whoever the hell she **

**is, is out of her damn mind." Sirius cracked a smile, "Lola Withers is kind of somebody not to be messed with. She's one of **

**those girl's who has control over other girl's. She also throws a tantrum if she doesn't get her way." "And I should care **

**about this why?" I asked. He shrugged, "I'm just warning you. Most girls try not to get on her bad side." I raised my **

**eyebrows, "When have I ever been like most girls?" When we reached the Great hall I was starved. I hadn't eaten all day. I **

**let the guy's eat breakfast and I just drank coffee. Needless to say, I was very pleased to find out that tonight's dinner was **

**spaghetti and meatballs with garlic breadsticks. I plopped down in a random seat at the edge and began filling my plate to the **

**very top. Without worrying about anyone else I began stuffing food in my mouth at a life-threatening pace. Within five **

**minutes my plate was empty. When I looked up to grab a glass of juice I noticed all eyes of the marauders on me. It turns out **

**that they had sat down around me because Sirius was there. I gulped down a large mouthful of juice. "What?" I asked them. **

**Lupin spoke up, "You just ate an extra-large bowl of food in five minutes without once stopping to take a break. Even Sirius **

**and James were amazed and they eat like pigs." I shrugged and fixed myself another bowl. The marauders chatted about **

**pretty much nothing while I ate more food. As I was taking a sip of pumpkin juice I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I ignored it **

**and continued eating. Two seconds later there was another tap on my shoulder but only harder. I rolled my eyes and turned **

**around. In front of me stood two girls. One was blonde but the other one was obviously a fake blonde because whoever did **

**her hair fucked her up. Her roots were brown and just disgustingly obvious. Damn bitch! Get a comb! But anyways the one **

**with the real blonde hair pasted on a fake smile and said, "Hi! It's me!" I stared at her blankly. She tried again, "You know **

**me. I'm Lola Withers." I continued to stare at her blankly. She strained her smile, "The one who sent you the letter." I **

**snorted, "Oh yeah, you." She smiled fakely again, "Well anyways you seem to have forgotten our little meeting." I waved **

**her off, "I haven't forgotten." "But you didn't show up," she said. I raised one eyebrow at her, " And your point would be?" **

**Her smiled disappeared completely, "Look Evans, I'm only gonna say this once. I know you have a little crush on James but **

**that's all going to change now that I'm here. Stay away from him or else." The Great hall was silently watching us. Sirius was **

**gripping my arm tightly. I tried to cover up a laugh but failed miserably. "You honestly think that I have a crush on this thing. **

**Oh please, I'd sooner develop a crush on Peeves before him. And what do you mean or else?" She glared at me, "I mean **

**that if you don't back off I'll make you back off slut!" I yanked my arm from Sirius and stood up, "Okay hold up bitch! Who **

**the fuck is you? I don't even know what the hell your problem is but best to believe that if you don't take yo dumbass back to **

**yo table I will figure out a way to solve it. Comin' over here lookin' like Kermit the frog." And it was true, she was dressed in **

**Kermit's signature color. Green. I didn't mean to get that pissed off but damn. All of these crazy ass James Potter loving **

**females were startin' to work on my damn nerves. For real man. Lola glared furiously at me. As I was sittin' back down I **

**heard her mumble whore. Now I could've just let that shit slide but shit, I really don't like this bitch. So fuck self-control. I **

**jumped outta my seat and punched that bitch dead in her little trifling ass mouth. At first it was dead quiet then all you heard **

**was, "Ahh! My new lip injections!" Then she blacked out. I still wasn't satisfied so I hit the bitch in her eye and in her nose a **

**couple of times. After I hit her in her stomach for about the sixth time, someone finally regained their senses and tried to pull **

**me off of her. Of course, pretty soon the person realized that it was gonna take more than one person to get me off of that **

**child. So next thing I know about five other hands grabbed me and yanked me off of her. I was still swingin' while I was in **

**their arms. But they wouldn't let me go no matter how much I fought. So I had to turn around and hit the first face I saw. This **

**happened to be Potter. I had to hit someone on account of the fact that they wouldn't let me go and I wasn't finished beating **

**that skanky whore's ass. Dumbledee and McGee ran over to us. I was still struggling to get free. McGee bent down to the **

**unconscious body of Lola withers. Dumbledore turned to face me with his usual piercing stare, "Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter **

**go directly to my office. I believe you both know where it is." I broke free of all the arms and hands and stormed angrily out **

**of the Great hall, making sure to kick Lola as I went. I could hear Potter dragging behind me. Once inside the office I sat **

**back into Dumbledee's chair and watched Potter with interest. He seemed to be totally unaffected by me having just beat the **

**shit out of his girlfriend. Potter locked eyes with me. I stared back at him nonchalantly. He finally had to break my gaze when **

**Dumbledee walked in. I switched my gaze to the pension that was on a table near the window. I think I must have zoned out **

**because later I heard my name being called. I blinked and looked at Dumbledee. "Huh?" I asked. "He asked if you were **

**listening. But I guess the answers kind of obvious now," said Potter. I blinked again, "Uh yeah are we done here?" "We will **

**be after you apologize to me," said Potter. I stood up and stretched, "Look Potter, I'm sorry your face hit my fist. Now can I **

**go?" "Yes you two may go but don't forget about your month of detention with the potions master Ms. Evans," said **

**Dumbledee. Potter stopped as we began to go. "Uh sir, I just wanted to confirm something. Was there another attack last **

**night?" I froze in mid step. "What?"**


	20. Curious Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**I looked up at Dumbledore with fierce curiosity. He avoided my stare as he replied, "Yes there was an attack last night Mr. **

**Potter." I ****glared at Dumbledore with silent rage. Potter nodded seriously, "I was just checking because of you know, my **

**mom. Thanks prof-" I cut ****him off. "Where?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. Dumbledore sighed and still avoiding my stare **

**he answered, "At London's largest ****muggle orphanage." Still deadly calm I said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Potter laughed, **

**"Look Evans Dumbledore doesn't have to tell you ****anything. No one does. So don't try and make this about you. You **

**shouldn't worry about things that have nothing to do with you. Right ****prof-" I cut him off again, "Why didn't you tell me?" **

**Potter rolled his eyes, "Look Evans, just shut it-" "SHUT-UP!" I yelled cutting him ****off again. Shocked, Potter fell silent. I **

**turned on Dumbledore with anger, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HUH? DID YOU **

**THINK ****I COULDN'T HANDLE IT? DID YOU THINK I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW? HUH? LOOK AT ME GOD **

**DAMMIT! DID YOU ****THINK THAT I SHOULD JUST KEEP LIVNG OFF IN LA LA LAND? DID YOU THINK THAT I **

**SHOULDCONTINUE ****LIVING A NORMAL CHILDHOOD? HUH? OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I LEFT **

**NORMAL AND MY CHILDHOOD ****A LONG TIME AGO? HUH?" Both Potter and Dumbledore were staring at me now. **

**"ANSWER ME!" I screamed. I took a deep ****breath and put up my hand to stop Dumbledore from talking, "You know what? **

**Forget it. It's my fault. I'm the one who didn't stay ****focused. I'm the one who ignored reality. But I promise you that this will **

**not happen again. I will get back on track. I will bring the person ****who created this mess down. You can definitely bet on that!" **

**I said before fiercely pushing past Potter and walking out of the office. As I ****was walking to my room, I noticed something. I **

**was shaking. Shaking with rage. Rage at everything and everybody. Rage at myself, ****Dumbledore, Potter, Voldeywhore, the **

**Slytherins. Wait a minute! That's it! The Slytherins! They knew this was gonna happen. I bet you **

**anything that right now Malfoy was laughing it up. I whipped around and stormed towards the Great Hall. I flung open the **

**door where ****dinner was still going on. I sidestepped McGongall and marched over to the Slytherin table. As I suspected **

**Malfoy was boasting loudly at ****the edge of the table. This only pissed me off further. I punched him in the eye before he even **

**knew what was up. He fell in a heap on the ****floor. I crouched down next to him and whispered in his ear, "I know your ass of a **

**father had something to do with what went down at the ****orphanage. I want you to deliver him a message. Tell him that instead **

**of using a bunch of innocent kids to get to me, he should've fought ****me himself. But tell him that this time I'm coming for him. **

**I fight my own battles. And tell him I usually win!" I stood up as McGongall ****came over. I looked around the hall and noticed **

**everyone looking at me in surprise and a mixture of fear. I smirked and walked out before ****anyone could grab me. I heard **

**Sirius call after me but I just fled. I could hear him coming after me but I only ran faster. I ran until I found ****myself out on the **

**grounds. It was raining heavily. I didn't mind it though. The rain was actually a childhood favorite of mine. I found myself **

**dancing to the rhythmic beat of the raindrops. I did a perfect pirouette before landing in the mud. Sirius ran over to me **

**frantically, "Lily are ****you ok?" I was shaking. He assumed I was crying but when I looked up he saw that I was actually **

**laughing. "I'm fine," I said laughing ****again. By this time I was completely soaked. My make-up was running and my hair was **

**drenched and tangled up. But surprisingly I felt ****great. I felt relived. Relived that some things never changed. Like my love **

**for a good old fashioned rainstorm. I got up and began twirling ****around in the rain. The water was cold and hard but I didn't **

**care. I didn't realize it at the time but I was dancing again. Ballet had sprung ****into my body once again. Beautiful and pure **

**ballet. I did another perfect spin when I heard a furious howl. Sirius's and my head snapped ****up towards the forest. "Uh oh," I **

**said looking up at the full moon. "It's Remus." Sirius glanced at me quickly, "Lily I have to go. What I ****need you to do is run **

**back to the castle as fast as you can. Ok? Go!" He took off into the forest but not before changing into a huge black ****dog. I **

**shook my head slowly. As I turned to go back into the castle I heard the familiar deep cry of Heart. I looked around **

**frantically but ****couldn't find her anywhere. I tapped into my powers and used my extended vision to see through the entire **

**forest until I found Heart. Oh ****no! This can't be happening! Lupin was biting at Heart. Quick as a flash I transformed into a **

**sleek black panther and charged into the ****forest at full speed. (the thing about my animagus form that is really weird is that **

**when I transform my sleek black fur is streaked with pale ****silver and my paws and tail have pale green tips.) As I reached the **

**clearing where they were, I stopped. Lupin was scraping at Heart's ****damaged side. I growled threatingly and leaped onto his **

**werewolf form, knocking him off Heart. He clawed at me but I knocked him ****back with my legs. He growled and leapt upon me **

**in a rage. I in turn smacked him with my paw, which left a deep scratch on his face. We ****wrestled back and forth until a **

**powerful stag knocked us apart. I knew it was Potter but I couldn't see Sirius. I was thoroughly pissed, ****especially because he **

**had attacked Heart. Oh my god! Heart! I'd forgotten all about her. I transformed back to myself and used my ****powers to form **

**a closed circle around Lupin so he couldn't get out. I didn't even care that I had just done wandless magic in front of ****them. All **

**I cared about was Heart and making sure she was alright. Sirius transformed immediately and ran over to me. "Lily how did **

**you? Why did you? Are you ok? Is Heart ok?" Potter transformed too. "What the hell is going on here? Weren't you just a **

**panther? Why ****did you show yourself Sirius? What the hell did you do to Remus?" His voice trailed off as he realized that we **

**were pretty much ignoring ****him. I cradled Heart in my arms. She looked so small and helpless. I knew that she'd die if she **

**didn't get help immediately. I also knew ****that I could save her. But it would come with a price. I would have to reveal even **

**more of my powers and perform more wandless magic ****in front of them. But after looking at Heart once more, I decided that **

**I'd just have to take that chance. I took a deep breath and spread ****Heart across a bunch of wet leaves. I'd almost forgotten it **

**was raining. I placed my outstretched arms over Heart's wounded side. ****Closing my eyes, I transmitted all of my healing **

**powers and my heart into well Heart. Bright purple magic crackled out of my palms and ****flew into Heart's injured body. I **

**could hear the boys gasp with shock and disbelief. Heart jerked upwards but I continued healing her until ****every last inch of **

**fur was back on. I stopped and removed my outstretched arms. I suddenly felt extremely weakened. Sirius came over, ****"What **

**just happened? Are you ok? You're really pale!" "What the hell just happened?" demanded Potter. "I-I-I," I croaked before **

**passing out on the wet ground.**


	21. Finding Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**When I awoke I found myself in the hospital wing surrounded by puffy white blankets. "Oh Lily you're awake!" Sirius **

**threw himself on me. I looked around groggily, "What happened?" Sirius was still suffocating me with hugs. I rolled my **

**eyes. "Alright! Alright! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled pushing him off. "Interesting way to treat your visitors, Ms. **

**Evans!" I glanced up and found Dumbledore standing in front of me calmly. All of a sudden everything that had happened **

**came rushing back to me. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I noticed Sirius and Dumbledore looking at me strangely. "I mean… Oh **

**shucks!" I concluded lamely. Dumbledore hid a grin, "No need to fret Ms. Evans. I'm not here to punish you or to ask any **

**questions. I'm only here to tell you to get packed immediately." "Why?" I asked. His blue eyes twinkled brightly, "Did we **

**not have a deal Ms Evans? You will be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast." Then he walked out of the room leaving **

**Sirius and me alone. Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me curiously. I smiled a tiny smile, "So how long **

**have I been here anyways?" "About two weeks," he said. I blinked in surprise, "What? Two weeks just for fainting?" He **

**quirked his eyebrow at me, "Well, I think it had a little something to do with the purple sparks that flew out of your arms **

**and into Heart's side." "Yeah! I'd like to know what all that was about too," said Potter who had just walked in. I briefly **

**closed my eyes. When I reopened them they both were staring at me expectantly. I sighed, "Look there's some things you **

**don't know about me. Actually there's a lot you don't know about me. And most of it I can't tell you. Well actually most of it **

**I won't tell you. It's really complicated and it would be dangerous for me to tell you. So I'm gonna do something that might **

**surprise you two. Especially you Potter. I'm gonna ask you guys to dome a favor. The favor is that you don't ask me about **

**this and that you don't tell anyone other than Remus. Ok?" Sirius nodded slowly and Potter looked like he was about to **

**object but Sirius stopped him with a long hard stare. I managed a small smile, "Thank you!" "So when did you become an **

**animagus?" asked Sirius excitedly. I laughed, "I've been an animagus since I was eleven." "What made you become a **

**panther?" asked Potter. "Actually I have several different animal forms but the panther is my favorite," I said. My smile **

**vanished as a thought occurred to me, "Where's Heart? Is she alive? Is she okay?" Sirius nodded, "Yeah she's fine. She's **

**resting in my bed right now. So where are you going next week?" I slumped back onto my pillows, "Oh I'm staying over my **

**band-mates house for Thanksgiving." They looked confused so I explained all about my band, Thanksgiving, and our **

**yearly tradition. "Cool!" exclaimed Sirius. "That means you get to eat!" I laughed, "Yeah Sirius, that means I get to eat." **

**Potter was staring at me quietly. I avoided his gaze and climbed out of bed. Potter and Black jumped up. "Lily where are **

**you going?" asked Sirius. I ushered them out of my bed area. "Wait here for a second," I said. I walked back over to my **

**bed and drew the curtains around me. Making sure no one was looking, I snapped my fingers quickly. My hair was pulled **

**up into a short high ponytail with gray tips. I was now wearing gray sweat pants and a gray sports bra with black sneakers. I **

**wore no jewelry. After checking to make sure I had my wand, I slipped from behind the curtains. "Let's go," I said walking **

**out of the hospital wing and ignoring their stares. They scrambled out after me. "What day is it?" I asked as we reached **

**the portrait. "Thursday," said Potter. "Password?" asked the fat lady. "Simba's Pride," said Sirius. I threw him a puzzled **

**glance. "It's Dumbledore's favorite mini," explained Sirius as we walked in. I snorted, "Do you mean movie?" Sirius **

**frowned with surprise, "And to think that all week I've been calling it a mini. Well that would explain that F in muggle **

**studies." Potter shook his head with a slight grin on his face, "Padfoot please don't speak." "Yah," I said with a slightly **

**teasing grin on my face. "For once I actually agree with Potter. You sound much more intelligent with your mouth shut!" **

**We spread ourselves on the couch. "So what are you trying to say?" asked Sirius. "Are you saying I'm dumb?" "Cough **

**"obviously" cough," coughed Potter. I smiled, "No I'm not saying you're dumb Sirius." Potter gave me a look of disbelief. **

**"I'm saying," I continued. "That it is better to be quiet and let people _think_ you're stupid, than to open your mouth and **

**remove all doubts." "Huh? I don't get it," said Sirius dumbly. Surprisingly Potter did get it and we burst out laughing at the **

**same time. "Good one Evans," snorted Potter. Sirius just stared at the both of us, confused. He shook his head slightly. **

**"I'm confused," he said. I rolled my eyes. Then I jumped up and ran up to the boy's dorm. I kicked the door open with a **

**high-pitched karate yell. Lupin was just walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. It just so **

**happens that I startled him. And it turns out that a lot of funny things can happen when you startle someone. They could **

**choke, hyperventilate, or even pass out. But in this situation me busting into a room at full speed with a karate yell caused **

**a startled Lupin to drop his lovely little towel. And its funny but when he dropped his lovely little towel, I saw a lovely little **

**sight. I think I have a new appreciation for werewolves. Lupin's cheeks were as red as my hair as I stared at his extremely **

**uh, large package. He scrambled to pick up his towel as my eyes bore in to him. Once he was safely covered he looked **

**down at the floor. I wore a small teasing grin on my face as I said, "No need to look down Lupin, if I had a package that **

**size I'd walk with my head held high." He ironically blushed harder. Before he could say anything Potter and Sirius burst **

**loudly into the room. "Hey what's taking so long…" Sirius's voice trailed off as him and Potter took in the scene before **

**them. Silence echoed through the room as we all just stared at one another. "Okay," I said breaking the silence. "I think **

**I'll just take Heart and go now." I walked over to Sirius's bed and scooped Heart adoringly in my arms. I smiled genuinely **

**at the marauders, "Thanks for taking care of Heart!" As I walked out of the room, Potter called out to me, "How about you **

**relax with us today?" I hid my surprise as I shook my head sadly, "I can't relax anymore. That's what caused this mess." **

**They looked at me confused as I walked out. I hugged Heart to myself as I walked up to my room. "Where have you been **

**Lily darling? I've had the most frightful fit while waiting for you to return? Has something happened? Are you well **

**darling?" asked Gwen. I smiled a bit at how much she seemed to care for me. I cocked my head slightly as I thought about **

**how to answer her questions. "Something has happened," I said finally. "I found my way back to reality." Having said that **

**I walked through the portrait, leaving her to ponder my words. **


	22. Bandmates and Tuna

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs Lily is singing in this story.**

**Later on that day I still hadn't left the comfort of my room. But it's not like I was being lazy or anything. As soon as I had **

**gotten into my room I had tucked heart into bed after giving her a large platter of sliced raw meat and a bowl of milk. **

**Celestrial had come back and rested with her. Then I went to my workout room, put on some music, and got back into shape. **

**After getting back into shape I had worked out a few attack plans and then went back to practicing fighting. I had already **

**gotten through several of my fighting techniques, such as boxing, karate, tai chi, kickboxing, street-style fighting, and **

**wrestling. Now I was working on fencing. I know you're wondering how can she possibly practice fighting alone. I had used **

**my powers to create three people who were expertly skilled in every type of fighting. They weren't actual real people but **

**they helped me get back into the zone. Currently I was taking on all three of them at once. I liked it this way because most of **

**the time when I get attacked it's by more than one person. So I like to be prepared. I was in the same clothes I hap put on **

**earlier. Two of the people were currently double teaming me. "What are you doing?" I turned to see the marauders, all four **

**of them watching me with great interest. I felt a sharp stab at my cheek and I quickly turned back to what I was doing. While **

**the marauders had distracted me, two of the people who I was fighting had backed me into a wall and the third person was **

**jabbing his sword at my unprotected head. "Are you ok?" called Lupin. "Hold on a sec," I said. Acting quickly I dropped to **

**the floor and swung my leg out causing the first two people who were blocking me to trip backwards. Jumping up, I grabbed **

**the third person's sword out of mid air and twisted the person around to slam them into the wall. I did a backwards flip off the **

**third person's head and when I landed on my feet I stopped. "Wow!" said an awed group of marauders. I grabbed my wand **

**and cast a spell to freeze the three people. I pocketed my wand and took a nice long deep breath and let it out. "So what **

**brings you all here?" I asked while rubbing at the cut on my cheek. "Well I haven't seen you all day and I just wanted to **

**know if you were all right. But from the look of things you don't seem to be the one with the problem," said Sirius who was **

**eyeing the three badly scarred people. I laughed, "Oh that's nothing you should've seen them when we were boxing." Lupin **

**winced, "Why are you um fighting with these people?" I waved my hand dismissively at the test dummies, "Don't worry about **

**them. They're not real." Potter threw me a weird look, "Your portrait told us you've been in here fighting all day without any **

**breaks except to use the loo. Why?' "I've been neglecting my duties and I need to get back focused," I said. "Huh?" asked **

**Pettigrew. The others were all clearly confused except Potter. He was staring at me in a curiously determined way. "Never **

**mind," I said avoiding potter's stare. "So have you really been in here all day working out?" asked Sirius. "Yeah," I said. **

**"What time is it?" "Three a.m." said Potter who had finally tore his eyes away from me. "You must be starved," said Lupin. **

**As if to answer him my stomach gave a huge growl. I laughed, "I think my stomach is angry with me. I haven't eaten in two **

**whole weeks." I patted my stomach gently, "I'm a huge sweaty mess!" "You have a really hot body," blurted out Potter. I **

**stared at him. "I mean a really toned body," he covered. I looked down at my four pack that was glistening with sweat. "Can **

**we please stop talking about how hot Lily's body is and go grab some food?" asked Sirius impatiently. I noticed the rest of **

**the marauders looking around excitedly. "Um how about we just chill here," I said. I conjured up a bunch of junk for the guys **

**to eat and some pizza for me. Sirius led everyone to my relaxation room since he'd been there a million times already. They **

**plopped themselves down on couches and chairs examining my things. Lupin was looking through my library excitedly. While **

**the other guys spied on people I wandered over to Lupin. "Do you like it?" I asked gesturing at all of my books. He smiled **

**genuinely, "These are all fascinating. Have you read them all?" I nodded, "Yeah I have. But I just can't seem to part with **

**them." I reached above him and pulled out a thick purple book. "Here," I said handing it to him. "This is a book about control **

**tricks for werewolves. They actually work." He looked at me slowly, "How do you know if they really work?" I smiled thinly, **

**"Just trust me on this one ok?" He nodded and then said, "Look Lily I haven't really thanked you for helping me. You **

**stopped me from killing an innocent animal and Sirius told me how long you've known about me being a werewolf and I just **

**wanna thank you for not telling anyone else about it. Even though I was horrible to you. It takes real heart to help someone **

**who was almost cruel to you. I hope we can be friends. I want to get the chance to know you for real. I want to see the you **

**that Sirius sees. Please give me that chance. So what do you say?" I thought for a minute. If I can forgive Sirius then Remus **

**should be forgiven too. I smiled at him, "You're forgiven. And I would love to be friends." "Hey you guys get over here! The **

**Head Boy is making out with his pillow," yelled Sirius from near the t.v. with Potter and Pettigrew. The were all pigging out **

**and laughing hysterically. We smiled at each other and went to join the fun. Later on in the morning I was up alone. The **

**marauders had all passed out on the couches and chairs, so I cleaned up the mess we'd all made and then I went to my room **

**to pack. I grabbed one huge black suitcase and started tossing various things inside that I'd need. After packing the **

**necessities I started on the clothes. I packed a week's worth of clothes and underwear and then sealed my suitcase shut. I **

**had to get another suitcase because my clothes took up one already. I packed my shoes, jewelry, and make-up into another **

**one. Then I went to my music room and packed up one of my best guitars, my amp, and a customized microphone. I walked **

**back into the bedroom and placed all of my bags by the portrait. I then went back into my workout room and began lifting **

**weights vigorously. And that's the way the marauders found me the next morning. In my workout room practicing gymnastic **

**fighting techniques. Sirius yawned, "Lily have you even been to sleep yet?" I continued with my workout while answering **

**him, "No, this was more important than sleep." Remus shook his head in anger, "Look, Lily I know we just became friends a **

**couple of hours ago and you probably don't want to hear my opinions but I really think that you need to get some sleep. **

**You're driving yourself crazy with this whole I gotta get back into shape and workout non-stop thing. What you need is rest **

**and relaxation and time to regain all of your lost energy." I continued to exercise without really listening to him. "LILY!" he **

**yelled. My head snapped up, "Huh?" "Are you even listening to me?" he asked. I shook my head, "Uh-uh." He sighed **

**deeply, "Lily just promise me that while you're gone this week that you'll get some rest and hopefully return to the old Lily." **

**"What do you mean by the old Lily?" I asked. "I'm still the same Lily." Sirius shook his head, "No you're not. You use to be **

**fun and now you're all about staying locked up in one room doing nothing but exercise. I mean what are you even exercising **

**for? You're already beyond hot. Every guy already wants you. They're just to scared to ask you out. You're like untouchable **

**or something." I pointed to myself unsurely, "Are you talking about me? Since when did every guy here want me?" Remus **

**rolled his eyes, "Look Lily you're hot there's no use in denying it but that's beside the point. The point is you've become **

**obsessed with training your body to do all these weird ancient unheard of fighting techniques. Personally I don't know why **

**you're practicing fighting. You can already kick ass as it is. Trust me we know you can. We saw what you did to Lola and **

**Malfoy." I laughed slightly at the memories, "Look you guys thanks for being concerned but I got this. I'm cool. I can handle **

**myself and right now you guys all need to get out and go take showers because you're stinking up my room. I'll see you at **

**breakfast before I leave." They grumbled a bit but promised to see me at breakfast and they left. Potter's eyes lingered on **

**me as he walked out last. Ugh! He is wierding me out. He's the one marauder who still holds a grudge against me. Not that I **

**care but still it's irritating. I know where I stand with most of the marauders now. Sirius and me are getting to be like best **

**friends, Remus and me are now friends, Peter, well Peter is scared of me, and Potter is well weird. It's like now we can get **

**along for like two minutes and then all of a sudden be right back to being disgusted with each other. Oh well! Not my problem **

**to deal with. I glanced at my watch and noticed that breakfast had already started and I needed to get my ass into the shower **

**quickly. I jumped into my hot shower and quickly bathed. Once out I glanced at a clock and noticed I was seriously gonna be **

**late. Blimey! Can't a girl enjoy a nice shower without having to rush? I sighed. I guess I'll have to get ready the quick way. I **

**closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them I was ready. My hair was in a crazy updo. So basically it was in a half straight **

**half frizzy high ponytail with crazy midnight blue and black streaks thrown in everywhere. (Just think Lizzie McGuire's hair in **

**the episode when she was trying to be a bad girl.) I was also wearing a black button up with little white lines through it, which **

**was buttoned until it got to my belly button. (If u wanna see what it looks like click on the link: I only buttoned two of the **

**buttons in the middle. So my cleavage was just a tad revealing and my stomach was showing. It revealed my silver dagger **

**belly ring. I matched my shirt with extremely tight skinny straight-legged jeans that were midnight blue. (here's the link to the **

**pants: And of course my shoes were black pumps. Very business meets Barbie gone wild look if you ask me. I wore earrings **

**with huge silver daggers hanging from them and no necklace except for the chain my mum got me. My ring was a simple **

**silver band with a black pearl resting in the middle of it. No make-up once again except for black mascara and black lip-gloss. **

**I also wore cool-looking black shades with tiny dark blue rhinestones on the frames to hide the bags under my eyes from **

**Dumbledore. If he saw these bags then he'd ask too many questions. I hate questions unless I'm asking them. After checking **

**to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything I grabbed my new black shoulder bag and walked out the portrait with Heart and **

**Celestrial following lazily behind me. I stopped and turned to face Gwen. She clapped slightly. "Lily darling I must say you **

**look extremely mature and beautiful." I smiled, "Well I have to look grown up. Today is the day I get to see my band. **

**They're so great and I want to create the illusion that I've matured even though I haven't. Just kidding! But I do want to **

**keep it simple today. I got a letter from Petunia last night and she wants me to meet her for lunch or brunch as she calls it. I **

**have no idea why but she told me to dress civilized or they wouldn't let me in. So I figured by wearing this I could at least get **

**through the door and piss off Petunia at the same time. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Gwen laughed, "I'll really **

**miss you darling. It'll be quite lonely without hearing your exciting adventures." I laughed, "Yeah you're like the only person **

**other than a select few whose actually going to miss me. I'm pretty sure all of the professors will be relived to finally be able **

**to teach their classes without my constant interruptions and corrections to annoy them. And I'm sure the Slytherins will have **

**a field day now that I'm gone." Gwen smiled fondly at me, "Yes it'll definitely be a lot more quiet and boring around here **

**without you to shake things up." I laughed again, "Quiet? With the marauders around? No chance of that ever happening." **

**Gwen laughed too, "That you are right about." I smiled, "Well, see you Gwen." I walked down the hall waving. When I **

**walked into the hall everyone froze yet again. Then the whispers broke out. I rolled my eyes. As I walked towards the **

**marauders table I could see many guys checking me out. Once again I rolled my eyes. Boys are so predictable. As I sat down **

**next to Remus I could see one guy reaching his hand out to touch my stomach. "Hey!" I yelled slapping his hand away. He **

**jumped back in fright. I raised my eyebrows at him, "There's this game, it's called no touching. Shall we try it?" He stared at **

**me with a toothy smile. "Idiot!" I muttered as I grabbed an English muffin. Sirius gave his usual bark-like laugh. "Cut him **

**some slack, Lils. He's just a third year and he's in love. It's just puppy love. It's adorable. You should encourage it." "Yeah **

**and when I was four my sister and me went to the zoo. I had a fascination for turtles and everybody thought that was adorable **

**too. Until the employee who worked there encouraged me to pet the turtle. It attacked me and nearly took my eye out. **

**Needless to say I haven't returned to a zoo since. And that my friends is what happens when people encourage you to do **

**stupid things," I said flatly. The marauders all stared at me blankly. "What's so stupid about him liking you?" asked Potter. I **

**buttered my muffin, "Liking me is a stupid thing because now that means he'll be following me around everywhere. And if he **

**follows me around everywhere I'll get irritated and if I get irritated then he'll get hurt. Ok?" They stared at me silently. **

**"Well uh moving on," said Remus uneasily. I took a bite out of my muffin and immediately spit it back out. "Oy!" called the **

**guy it landed on. "It tasted like a sock," I explained to the bewildered looks I was getting. I replaced the already bitten into **

**muffin into the basket. I turned around and searched the room for a few people. When I found them I rose from the table **

**slowly. "Where are you going?" asked Sirius with his mouth full of eggs. I put up a hand to stop him, "Please! Keep your **

**breakfast to yourself! I'll be back." Heart and Celestrial followed me as I walked over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins **

**who sat around Malfoy rose slightly as if preparing for my attack. I chuckled slightly as Malfoy shrank back in fear. I kept **

**walking past them though. I could tell the Slytherins were getting nervous about where I was going. I laughed at their idiocy. I **

**stopped when I got to Sev. He smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down next to him. I tipped my sunglasses slightly so I **

**could see him. "Um I don't think your housemates would feel comfy with me over here. Not that I care but I think I've caused **

**enough trouble. Or at least enough trouble until I get back," I said. Sev's brow crinkled, "Where are you going?" "Oh I'm **

**going to stay with my band for a week," I said. "Oh," he said. "I visited you a couple of times in the hospital wing." I raised **

**an eyebrow, "How'd you know I was there?" He blushed, "I uh heard the marauders talking about it." "Well sorry I haven't **

**talked to you in a bit," I said. He laughed, "Yeah from what I've seen you've been pretty busy. You've been sending people **

**to the hospital wing left and right." I laughed, "I guess I have." I looked at my watch quickly, "I have to go soon." "Oh well **

**see you when you get back," he said. I pretended to cry, "Well don't just sit there. Give me a hug." He laughed at my **

**imitation but stood up and gave me a hug. Our hug was cut short from a few shrieks. I turned and laughed at the site in front **

**of me. Heart was on top of the Slytherin table and currently eating off of Narcissa Black's plate and Celestrial was nipping **

**everyone in the head. I rolled my eyes at the frightened Slytherins, "Oh please! There's nothing to be afraid of. I thought **

**Slytherins were tough." The Slytherin table glared at me. "Well," I said pushing my sunglasses up. "I guess I won't be **

**getting any good-bye hugs from you guys." I whistled for Heart and Celestrial to follow me as I waved to Sev. I walked back **

**to the Gryffindor table. I didn't go straight to the marauders though, I kept walking until I got to Frank. He stood up and **

**immediately enveloped me in a hug. I was surprised but hugged back. "I heard you were leaving for a week," he explained. "I **

**figured you were coming to say good-bye." I nodded, "Yeah well I'll be seeing you." He smiled as he sat back down, "Try not **

**to injure anyone." I laughed, "Now that I can't promise." I walked over to Jelly and gave her a small hug, "See ya kid." "Bye **

**Lils," she said softly. I walked back over to the marauders and sat down. After looking at my watch again I said, "Well in five **

**minutes I'll be leaving." "Before you leave us marauders have to give you your going away gift," said Sirius. They all **

**exchanged grins. I eyed them warily, "What did you guys do?" "You'll see," said Remus. "In about five-four-three-two-one!" **

**A loud explosion was heard from the professor's table. I turned around to find professor McGongall turned into a wizard's **

**version of Michael Jackson. But that wasn't it. Our laughter was cut short as music began to play out of nowhere. I **

**recognized the song to be Thriller. McGongall began break-dancing around the hall. We were dying laughing. She jumped up **

**and moonwalked across the Gryffindor table. Once she reached the end she grabbed what I guess she thought was her male **

**private area and screamed, "Ow! I'm feelin' it! Whoo!" Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing. I was nearly choking on my **

**laughter. Two seconds later Dumbledore turned McGongall back into herself. We were all still laughing and McGongall was **

**bright red. I'm not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment but whatever it was she began marching towards the **

**marauders but Dumbledore stopped her. "Innocent until proven guilty," he said. She glared icily at the marauders but **

**remained seated. I glanced at my watch and stood. The marauders all stared at me. "Time for me to go," I said. I waved at **

**them and walked out the doors towards the grounds. Dumbledore met me at the door. "Your bags have been put in the **

**carriage Ms. Evans. I do wish you a safe trip and a relaxing one. It's seems that you have a few last minute good-byes to give **

**out so I will leave you after asking one question. Will you be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas?" I eyed him from behind **

**my shades with intensity. After trying to read his mind, which was unusually jumbled enough so that I couldn't make out any **

**thoughts, I answered him. "It depends on what events will pop up," I said carefully. His eyes twinkled joyfully as he walked **

**away. I stared after him with little concentration. That man is determined to send me over the edge. I turned to find my last **

**minute good-byes waiting. It was the marauders or at least two of them. "Now I know that you didn't think I'd let you leave **

**without a good-bye," said Remus. "I hoped you would," I said. He smiled and gave me a quick hug. Sirius gave me a **

**seductive grin, "I bet you I could find a way to make you stay." I laughed, "I seriously doubt that Sirius Black." He smiled **

**handsomely, "Well don't stay away too long and I'll be seeing you, I guess." I gave him a half smile, "I guess so." We **

**hugged quickly. When we let go he raced back up to the castle with Remus. I waved and said to myself, "See you in a week." **

**I got into the carriage with Heart and Celestrial by my side and prepared for a quiet journey to the train. After switching onto **

**the train I sat in my lone compartment with Heart and Celestrial on one side asleep and me on the other side. I was staring **

**out of the window thinking. I pulled out one of my guitars and began playing one of my new songs I had just written. **

Protecting Me

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

_You listen to me when  
I speak of of love and doom  
You know when my hearts been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok_

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go_

_When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt_

_(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

_Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

_You, you're always there for  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_

**For the rest of the train ride I worked on a couple other songs that the band and me would be practicing. When the train **

**pulled to a stop, I was ready to get off. I was very excited to see the band so I hurriedly got my stuff and ushered Heart and **

**Celestrial off of the train. When I went through the barrier no one was there. I sat down on my bags in a huff. Pulling my cell **

**phone out, I called Slick. **

"**Yo this is my dime, so if you ain't fine **

**It's time to hang up, cause I'm finished with my rhyme!"**

**Shit! His voicemail. I left him a message anyways, "Hey you ass stop scamming on girls and get your ass out here now! In **

**case you've forgotten you guys were supposed to pick me up from King's Cross Station today!" I hung up. After waiting five **

**more minutes I picked up my stuff. Those guys are hopeless! I suddenly remembered that I had shrunk my car in my bag. I **

**quickly rifled through my bag and found it. Sitting it down on the road, I checked to make sure no one was around. Then I **

**stepped back and waved my hand over the car. It instantly became normal size again. Yes! I threw my bags into the backseat **

**and hopped in the drivers seat. I whistled loudly and Heart jumped into the passengers seat and Celestrial flew away into the **

**sky. I whistled for her to come back and she did. "Be at Spud's house by ten p.m. sharp," I said. "No excuses!" She nodded **

**affectionately and took off into the morning sky. I ruffled Heart's fur and turned the radio on. Nothing good was on so I **

**popped in a cd. It was one of Eminem's cd. The Eminem Show and I turned to number 19 (My Dad's Gone Crazy). I turned **

**the volume up as high as it would go and sped off down the road. As I reached Spud's house I was listening to Cleanin' out **

**My Closet. I pulled up and parked at the front of the house. I turned off the radio and hopped out the car. Heart followed me **

**as I rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal Spud talking on his cell phone. I smiled and waved, "Hi-Ya!" His eyes **

**bugged out, "Dezz! Oh my god! Dezz! It's you!" He hung up with whoever he was talking to and embraced me fiercely. I **

**hugged him back laughing, "Yah! Big surprise! It is me!" He stopped hugging me and blanched, "Oh man! We were supposed **

**to pick you up. I forgot. Slick's an idiot, man. He was supposed to come pick us all up so we could come get you. He's **

**probably hooking up with some chick!" I punched him in the arm. He winced, "Hey what was that for?" I folded my arms **

**tightly, "What'd I tell you about calling girl's chicks?" He rolled his eyes, "Sorry! Girl's aren't chicks they're females and **

**they deserve to be treated like it." I smiled, "Good. You're learning." He smiled, "Same old Dezz." I threw my hand against **

**my chest, "Did you really expect me to change?" He laughed, "No way!" "Aren't you gonna help me with my bags?" I asked. **

**He shook his head, "No!" I laughed, "Oh fine I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." I twirled my finger and all of **

**my bags floated into the house. "Oh gosh that was exhausting," I said. "I'm sure it was," said Spud. Heart growled in **

**annoyance at Spud. He stepped back quickly and allowed Heart to enter. "Geez! My bad!" he said. "She gets cranky when **

**she's sleepy," I said. "Yah," he said staring pointedly at me, "Sound's like someone else I know." "Whatever!" I said. He **

**led me into the house. "Here let me put my bags away and then I have to go to brunch with Tuna," I said. He raised his **

**eyebrows in surprise. It's common knowledge that me and my lovely sister Tuna hate each other's guts. "Yah I know," I said **

**reading his mind. "She wants to tell me something." I snapped my fingers and my bags were transmitted to my room upstairs. **

**I reapplied my lip-gloss and cracked my neck. "How do I look?" I asked. "Like Dezz!" he said. I gave him thumbs up,**

"**Perfect!" As he walked me to my car I told him, "After I get done with this shitty brunch thing then I'll call you guys and **

**we'll meet up." "Alright," he said. I jumped into the drivers seat once again and this time turned up White America and sped **

**off to the little French café I was meeting Petunia at. When I parked across the street from the café and got out I noticed that **

**it was really fancy inside. When I walked in the hostess gave me a look of disgust, which I gladly returned. I easily spotted **

**Petunia since she was wearing this hideous creation of a dress. She looked like a pink flobberworm. I hid a smile as I walked **

**over and sat down at the chair across from her. She turned her nose up at me as she surveyed my appearance. I rolled my **

**eyes and said sarcastically, "I missed you my loving sister." She glared at me, "Save the insults freak. I thought I told you to **

**dress nice?" I gave a look of mock outrage, "Are you saying this isn't nice?" She pursed her lips, "Look, Lily the only **

**reason I invited you here today is to tell you that I'm engaged to be married." I smiled fakely, "Aww how sweet and you **

**wanted me to be a bridesmaid? Ooh I'm sorry but I don't think I can. I'm just so busy. But you understand right?" She **

**narrowed her eyes, "Cut the crap freak. You know I'd never ask you to be in my wedding. I came here to tell you that I'm **

**moving out with my fiancé and that as soon as I leave I don't want any contact at all with you. Don't try to get in touch with **

**me and don't even think about visiting me. I don't want anyone to know about what a freak you are. So that's about it I **

**think." I sat there not surprised, "Are you telling me that your just going to pretend you don't even have a sister anymore. **

**After all the things I've done for you. I took care of both of us when my mum and your dad died. How can you sit in my face **

**and say this?" She took a bite of her salad and said, "As far as I'm concerned I don't have a sister. So you can leave now. Oh **

**and I'll be expecting half of the money my dad and your mum left us in their wills. I need to buy some new things before **

**tonight. You see tonight I'll be going out with my fiancé and his sister at that new hip country club. They're having disco **

**night." I stood up so fiercely I knocked the table back and Petunia's salad and everything fell on her dress. "You mean my **

**money. My mum and your dad left me that money because they trusted me to be responsible enough with it. They said **

**nothing about sharing it with you. I was to use that money to take care of us with it and now since you've found someone else **

**to take care of you then that means I don't have to waste any of it on you anymore. It's my money so tough luck for you," I **

**said coldly. "Oh and French dressing really compliments your outfit Tuna." I stormed out of the café and sped off in my car. **


	23. A Quick Visit To The Slammer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**As I drove recklessly through the streets I got an idea. Petunia said she was going out to the country club with her new fiancé **

**and his sister tonight. I know she'll be trying to impress them. I bet she won't be expecting me to show up and serenade her **

**with a song. I quickly whipped out my cell and dialed Spud's number. "I picked up the line, now what's on yo mind?" said **

**Spud into the phone. "Spud it's me Dezz," I said. "Look where are you guys at?" "We're at the practice space waiting for **

**you," he said. "Good, " I said. "Look I have the perfect thing for us to do tonight." I filled him in on my idea and he agreed **

**to it. "Ok so I'll meet you guys there in a minute," I said and then hung up. I made a left and sped into the parking lot across **

**from our practice space. Our practice space was an old abandoned garage. When I walked in the guys were all waiting for **

**me. I walked in and tipped my shades inspecting them, "Ugh! You guys look simply terrible." They broke out into wide grins **

**and yelled in unison, "Dezz!" They crushed me with hugs until I pushed them off. I waved my hands in the air, "I know, I **

**know. Your queen is back. You may now worship me." They laughed. I punched Slick in the arm, "Where were you?" "Sorry! **

**I forgot and this girl kind of distracted me," he whined. I rolled my eyes, "Same old pig." "Okay! Okay! Break it up you **

**two," said Money. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh real mature Dezz," said Wheels sarcastically. "Anyways what's this **

**about crashing a party tonight." I told them what Petunia had said and they all wore identical expressions of anger. "Now **

**look," I said. "I have all of the lyrics in my head for the perfect song. I just need to write them down and then we can you **

**know work out the beat and stuff." I sat down in wrote the lyrics quickly. "There!" I said proudly holding it up. "Done!" They **

**read the lyrics. "Wow! Dezz she's gonna flip!" said Spud. "Yeah. She's gonna meltdown majorly once she hears this," agreed **

**Money. We began working out a sound to it. It was hard work. We finally got it together a couple hours later. I glanced at **

**my watch. Yikes! It was nearly eight. "Ok guys," I said. "Lets all go back home and get ready for tonight and then meet up **

**at Spud's. Alright?" they all agreed. Spud caught a ride with me back to his house. When we walked in I was immediately **

**crushed in a hug. I glanced down and saw his little sister, Harmony. "Hey-ya Harmony," I said. "Hi Lily," she said. "I **

**missed you lots and lots. Spud said you were on mars and you were never coming back but I knew that wasn't true." I glared **

**at Spud as he tried not to laugh, "No I'm back for a visit. I'll be here all week. But right now me and Spud have to go get **

**ready for tonight." "So you two are finally going on a date huh?" asked a voice. I looked up and came face to face with **

**Spud's older brother, Zack. Spud and me exchanged horrified faces. "No way are we going on a date," said Spud. "She's **

**Dezz. She's like a sister. That's eww that's just gross." "I know," I agreed. Zack hugged me and I noticed he held me for just **

**a second longer than necessary. Zack smiled his killer smile, "We missed you around here Lils." "I missed you guys too," I **

**said. "Maybe I'll see you guys later tonight once we get back." He stared at me intensely, "I'll definitely be around." I **

**smiled and went to my room. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was flirting with me. But no, that can't be. Sure he's hot **

**but he's my best friend's brother and he's the same guy who use to call me carrot cake when I was younger. He's also the **

**same guy who use to put cheerios in my mashed potatoes. I closed the door behind me and quickly got changed into a light **

**gray pleated plaid mini skirt with bondage straps and wide waist.It came with a matching plaid light **

**gray tight tank top that just grazed the top of my belly button and bright red tights with black patent high heel shoes with **

**embroidered red cherries My hair was in liberty spikes with gray tips**** and I wore my mum's chain and a red spiked choker **

**and red spiked leather bracelets were on my arms. I had **

**on a silver ring with a star in the middle of it and my nails were short and bright candy apple red. My earrings were two large **

**cherries hanging from my ears and a bright red juicy cherry charm hanging from my belly button. And of course cherry lip-**

**gloss to complete the look. I looked crazy. Which is what I love. These spikes were excellent. I've never put them in my hair **

**before and I knew the guys and especially Petunia would freak out. I grabbed a red guitar and walked down the stairs to **

**show off my look. The guys were all gathered at the bottom of the stairs with Zack and Harmony waiting for me. I threw my **

**hands up, "Ta-da!" Everybody's mouth dropped open. "I want my hair like Lily's," squealed Harmony. "No freakin' way," **

**said Spud in awe. "Dezz, you've really outdone yourself this time," said Slick. "That," said Wheels pointing at my hair, "Is **

**crazy!" "You look insane," sputtered Money. "You look hot," said Zack. We all turned to look at him. "I mean it looks hot," **

**he said. "Right," I said. I spun around to show off my outfit, "Don't you just love it? I designed and sewed it myself!" "Dezz **

**you're such a ham," said Spud rolling his eyes. "Yeah you are, now lets get moving," said Money. "Yeah we really should be **

**going now because you know that perfect Petunia doesn't dare stay out past ten o'clock," sneered Slick. I laughed, "So **

**whose car are we going in?" "We decided to all just ride in my car," said Wheels. "Alright," I agreed. "Let's get this freak **

**show on the road." We all filed out of the door and jumped into Wheel's Navigator. I of course had to knock Money out of **

**the front seat just so I could sit in it. I flipped through his cd's as we drove. Finally I put in Brittney Spears and the guys all **

**groaned. I laughed, "Come you guys I know she's kind of a flake but she does have one or two good songs." I put on You **

**Drive Me Crazy. "You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep. I'm so excited. I'm in too deep," I sang along jokingly to the guys. **

**Once we got to the posh country club we all snuck into the back. People were definitely eyeing us weirdly as we climbed **

**behind the curtains. "Okay guys you know we have to get this over with quickly because security will be alerted as soon as **

**we start playing. Alright?" I said to them. They nodded and set up their instruments. I plugged my guitar into my amp and **

**signaled for the guys to get ready. Using my telekinetic powers I switched off the disco music and pulled back the curtains. I **

**walked up to the microphone, "Petunia Evans this is for you from your lovely sister Lily Evans. Hit it guys!" The band began **

**playing and I sang into the microphone staring directly at Petunia's embarrassed face.**

_**I got an old memory for ya, you wouldn't read me a story**_

_**I did all the work and ya took all the glory**_

_**You became all vain**_

_**And I got all the pain**_

_**I had to deal with the jerks**_

_**And you got all the perks**_

_**Well I guess you're happy while I'm sad**_

_**Wait scratch that shit cause now I'm actually mad**_

_**Well I guess what they say is as true as ever**_

_**Family never makes anything better**_

_**I couldn't be the baby sis **_

_**I had to be the bitch**_

_**You went off to party **_

_**to find someone rich**_

_**I had to grow up all fast**_

_**While you ignored our past**_

_**I had to build us a life**_

_**Protect us from the strife**_

_**And what did I get**_

_**I DIDN'T GET SHIT**_

_**Well I guess what they say is as true as ever**_

_**Family never makes anything-HEY!**_

_**Family never makes anything-HEY!**_

_**Family never makes anything-HEY!**_

_**FAMILY NEVER MAKES ANYTHING BETTER! **_

**I finished the song and looked Petunia in the eye. "As of this moment I no longer have a sister." Next thing I know security **

**was putting us in handcuffs and calling the police on us. Ten minutes later I found myself sitting in a jail cell with the rest of **

**the band next to a big fat guy named Bill. I lay back against the walls boredly. "So," I said turning to Bill. "What are you in **

**for?" He lay back too. " I had this real nice business going," he said. "What was the business?" I asked. "Selling fake **

**i.d.'s," he said wistfully. "I was making a great profit too. At least I was until the coppers came and shut me down. They shut **

**me down cold." I shook my head, "The man sure knows how to bring you down." "Ain't it the truth," he muttered. "Say!" he **

**said brightly. "Are ya interested in a fake i.d.?" I shook my head rapidly, "So not interested." "Aww come on," he whined. **

**"I'll cut ya a deal. Only ten bucks." "No way," I said. "Hey Dezz! Zack posted bail for us, so come on we're out of here," **

**yelled Wheels through the bars. I waved to Bill as I left, "See ya Bill!" "Come on! Only five bucks," he called. "No dude!" I **

**said turning away. "Who the hell was that guy Dezz?" asked Slick. "Oh that was just Bill. He's this guy I just met," I replied. **

**Money shook his head, "Only you Dezz! Only you!" "Only me what?" I asked. "He means only you could go to jail and wind **

**up making a new friend," said Slick. I laughed as we made it to the front. "Thanks for bailing us out bro," said Spud clapping **

**his brother on the back. "Hey it was no problem little brother," he said. "No seriously it wasn't a problem. I used your **

**money." Spud glared at his laughing brother. I walked over to the counter to retrieve my guitar. The man behind the counter **

**gave me my guitar shaking his head," Lily I didn't expect to see you back in jail so soon. At least not until next summer." I **

**laughed, "Sorry Chuck. You know me. I just couldn't keep away!" "Yeah! Yeah!" he grumbled. "Well next time you might **

**not be so lucky to get out with only a hundred dollars on bail. The judges around here are really getting tired of dealing with **

**you in court." I pouted, "Well I guess that's the thanks I get for sending them fruit baskets for Christmas last year." He **

**shook his head at me, "Well maybe if the cards on the baskets hadn't of said see you next time in court then they would've **

**been a bit nicer about it." I laughed and waved good-bye. As I was walking away a guy from behind the counter walked up to **

**me and smiled, "Hey how about me and you grab a slice sweet thing! My uncle owns a pizza parlor and get this he has an **

**apartment above it just in case I might need it for uh special purposes. My shift ends in ten minutes. I could show you what a **

**real gun looks like." Ewww! He actually winked at me. I scrunched up my face in disgust, "Oh what a shame. I already ate **

**and right now it feels like all of the food I ate is about to come up. So gotta go!" I walked away quickly. The guys were all **

**laughing but they were used to guys coming up to me all the time like that. Zack however looked downright pissed off. It **

**wasn't until I looked around that I noticed all of the lustful horny stares I was getting thrown my way. Zack noticed my **

**discomfort and quickly threw his leather jacket over my shoulders. I gave him a grateful look and pulled the guys out the **

**door. Wheels started groaning, "Aww dude! My car is still at the country club. They'll probably tow it away." Spud turned to **

**me, "Dezz how about a little of that famous hocus pocus of yours?" I groaned loudly, "Oh fine! But you owe me big time **

**Wheels. I'm supposed to be relaxing." I stepped up to the vacant parking lot and took a deep breath. "Well here goes **

**nothing," I said. I waved my hands slowly in a large rectangular shape over the lot. POP! Wheel's car materialized in front of **

**me. "Alright dude!" cheered Slick. "Way to go Dezz!" said Money. "Yeah awesome. Thanks," said Wheels. "Alright let's **

**get home," said Spud. How about riding back with me Lily?" asked Zack. I shrugged, "Whatever!" I climbed into the front **

**seat of his car. The guys all nosily filed into Wheel's car and drove off in the direction of Spud's house. Then Zack pulled off **

**slowly after them. I flipped through his cd's as we drove. "Oh god!" I cried laughing. "Please tell me you don't have a Justin **

**Timberlake cd?" I held the cd out to him. He laughed, "Hey he has some cool songs." I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah right!" **

**He snatched the cd out of my hand, "Ok then what music do you like?" I continued flipping through his cd's, "Oh you know **

**what I like. I like Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Sugarcult, Yellowcard, Green Day, Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy! Oh and **

**The Ramones! I love the Ramones!" "Yeah we know," he said. I finally selected a cd. I popped it in. "Now this is real **

**music," I said pushing play. I turned it up a bit, "Huh? You like?" He bobbed his head to the music, "Ah! A little My **

**Chemical Romance. I likes." I threw my arms in the air and sang, "Woo! So long and good-bye! So long and good-bye!" He **

**laughed, "Lily I meant to ask you something." I stopped dancing, "Yeah?" He was turning very red at the moment. I **

**frantically asked him, "Oh my god are you alright? Can you breath?" He cleared his throat, "No! No! I'm okay. It's just well **

**do you wanna go to a concert with me?" I sat back, "Oh! Whose concert?" "It's a Kanye West concert," he said. "Okay! I **

**like Kanye. When is it?" I asked. He looked relived, "It's on Wednesday." I nodded, "Okay." He smiled, "That's **

**awesome!" We pulled up to the house and got out. I ran into the house. "Lily! Lily! You're back! You got a letter! You got a **

**letter!" cried Harmony running to me. "Hey babe!" I said hugging her. I took the letter out of her hand. I began reading it. It **

**was from Jelly. **

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I'm sorry to interrupt your small mini vacation where I'm sure you're enjoying yourself but I really needed someone to talk to. Things here are really bad. When you left we all were kind of down in the dumps without you for fun. But it turns out as soon as you left Lola came back and Lily she's out for your blood. She heard that James and the rest of the marauders have all been hanging around you and she blew up. Her and that little air-headed friend of hers are trying to turn everyone against you. She even wrote to her father about you. She keeps telling everyone that they shouldn't expect to see you coming back anytime soon. Please tell me that's not true. I don't know why James won't just break-up with her. None of the marauders like her. Sirius can't even talk to James anymore because she's always hanging on him. Remus can't even stand to be in the same room with her. Everytime she comes around (which is basically all the time) Remus makes up an excuse and leaves the room. And poor Peter is forced to sit in the room while Lola pretend he's not even there. Do you know that she even cornered me and threatened me? She told me that if I ever came between her and James I'd be locked in the dungeons where nobody can hear me scream. I'm scared Lily. Really scared. Lola is pure evil. I told James she was mean but he says she just as a mean streak. I think it's more of a stain. Furthermore Dumbledore announced at dinner that over Christmas break Hogwarts would host a special three-part tournament. A bunch of other schools are coming here to participate in the tournament and to watch. Anybody can try out for it. But the catch is that only one person from each school will be selected to participate in it. He said that when the other schools got here that the rest would be revealed. But everyone's excited about it. I can already hear people boasting about it, saying that they'll win it for Hogwarts for sure. The marauders are all trying out even though they don't know what we'll have to do yet. I guess I'll let you get back to your mini vacation now. I hope you're having a really great time. Miss you lots!**_

_**-Jalisa a.k.a Jelly**_

**I bit my lip in frustration. Damn that Lola! That's just perfect I can't even take care of that situation until I get back. I sighed **

**and put it at the back of my mind. I raced into the living room at full speed. "Boo!" I screamed. The guys all jumped. "What **

**the hell?" said Spud. "You need some serious therapy Dezz," commented Money. I rolled my eyes and sat on top of Slick. **

**"So what are we doing tonight?" They stared at me. "Dezz hate to break it to you but we're not doing anything. We just got **

**kicked out of a country club and taken to jail. I think that's enough for your first night," said Slick. I pouted, "But I'm **

**bored." "I've got an idea," said Wheels. "Why don't you show us the new music you've written for our future cd." "Oh **

**cool!" I exclaimed. I raced upstairs and brought down my guitar and my big notebook full of songs. "Alright," I said sitting on **

**a bar stool in front of them. "Here's a song called Breathe.**

_**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season."  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason **_

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe.

May he turn 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist.  
Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout  
'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you'd only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing this song  
If I get it all down on paper, its no longer  
inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to.  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to.

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
Woah breath, just breathe,  
oh breathe, just breathe  
oh breath, just breathe

**The guys whistled and clapped when I finished. I stood up and took a bow. The guy's read through some of the new songs I **

**had written including the ones from Hogwarts that I'd performed. We stayed up joking and rewriting all night. I think we fell **

**asleep about three a.m. The next thing I know someone was shaking me roughly. "Wake-up Dezz! Get your lazy ass up!" **

**said Money into my ear. The next time he shook me my fist flew up and hit him in the mouth. "Fuck!" What the hell Dezz?" **

**he yelled. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head to block out the sunlight. "Wake up, we're gonna miss breakfast!" said **

**Spud. Two seconds later he retreated back to the kitchen with a black eye. I curled up on the couch and resumed sleeping. **

**Later on that day I finally dragged myself off the couch clutching a blanket around me. I sluggishly walked into the kitchen **

**where everyone turned out to be. Without saying a word I conjured up a heavy black mug filled with straight black coffee. I **

**dragged my mug and myself over to the table and sat down. Grabbing the mug, I took a long swig of coffee and rested my **

**head on the table. "Are we allowed to talk to you now?" asked Slick. I nodded tiredly. "Well good afternoon Lily! It's nice to **

**finally see you again! It's about time somebody came to put these boys in check again," said Spud's mum Laura. I nodded **

**wearily, "Thanks for letting me stay over Mrs. L." She smiled warmly, "No need to thank me. You're always welcome **

**around here Lily dear. Now I hope you won't be too hard on these boys. You already gave one of them a black eye and one a **

**busted lip. But I'm sure they deserved it. They've known you long enough to know not to disturb you when you're asleep. **

**Well have fun today dears. I'm off to work and then later on I have a book club meeting. So I expect you'll all be staying out **

**late tonight." She put her dishes in the sink, grabbed her briefcase and walked out the door after giving Spud, Harmony, and **

**Zack kisses on the cheeks. "So what do you guys have planned for today?" asked Zack munching on toast. Spud and Money **

**glared at me. "Well probably a visit to the doctor thanks to Dezz!" scowled Spud. I glanced up at them and waved my hand **

**tiredly. Their bruises were instantly healed. Harmony reached out and handed me a note, "Mum says to give you this when **

**you wake up. She said some boy dropped it off for you this morning." I stretched lazily and grabbed the note. I sipped on my **

**coffee while reading it.**

_**Dearest Anna,**_

_**It's been a long time since we last laid eyes on each other. I've missed you something terrible. I bet you're reading this and wondering what the hell? Well I know that you're probably doing something with your band today but I was wondering, well, actually I was hoping we could possibly meet up today. I am really anxious to see you and I hope once you figure out who this is from that you're anxious to see me too. But I would understand if you didn't show up to see me after all it was my fault that we stopped talking. I gave up on you too soon. Far too soon. I should've never given up on you. I don't know what was wrong with you and to this day I still regret having cut myself off from you. But I want you to know that I never forgot about you. I've always checked up on you. I hear you're doing great now. I heard you were at a new boarding school and that you have a band now too. I've also heard your band play and I'm happy that you have found joy in your life. If you would like to see me as much as I would like to see you then please come to Rustic Garage at two o'clock today. I am in a band also and I have a special song I wrote for you. And if you come please understand that no explanations are necessary. I don't want us to speak of the past unless it's about the good times. I just want to concentrate on the present and the future. I'll be waiting patiently to see if you will come.**_

_**With Love, Taylor**_

**I dropped the note in surprise. I was breathing heavily. I can't believe it. After all these years. Oh my god! Taylor! Oh my **

**god! I was close to hyperventilating. The band was all reading the note that I had dropped. "So Dezz is this that guy you told **

**us about?" asked Slick. I nodded slowly. "Oh awesome dude! Rustic Garage is only the coolest place around for rockers. **

**They built it a couple of months ago. It's amazing inside. Everyone's so amped and ready to hear rock music. It's the type of **

**place where you'd definitely fit in Dezz! Let's go! I'm up for it if you are!" said Wheels. "We're going," I declared. I checked **

**my watch and it was almost two now. "Oh god!" I said fanning myself. "We have to get ready now." The guys raised their **

**eyebrows. "Lily in case you haven't noticed we're already dressed," said Spud. "Oh okay," I said. "I'll go get ready and **

**then we can go." I ran out into the hallway then ran back into the kitchen and grabbed my coffee and ran back upstairs to my **

**room. I gulped the rest of my drink down and got into the shower. I quickly bathed and jumped back out and brushed my **

**teeth. Then I searched through my clothes looking for the perfect outfit. I finally found it. I pulled on a white moto mini skirt **

**it had riveted belt loops and wide side pockets that double sip shut and zippers at each end and also side zippers.** **I also wore **

**a matching white jacket** **with zippers at both ends and military snap closure. Underneath the jacket I wore a white bandana **

**tied around my chest. To finish the outfit I wore black fishnets with black leather ankle boots. **

**I ****matched the outfit with rhinestone skull and bow earrings, my mum's chain, a white beaded choker, and a white rhinestone **

**skull belly ring. I had on two rings on each hand. Black extra-thick mascara and black lip-gloss. My hair was swept up into **

**this crazy little updo. ****My nails were short and just painted black. I grabbed my **

**small mini-micro white purse with my muggle money in it and raced downstairs. I twirled around nervously, "How do I look?" **

**"Gorgeous as usual," said Money and Slick. "Perfect!" agreed Wheels. You know you look great so let's go already," said **

**Spud impatiently. Zack's eyes were traveling over me slowly. "Bye!" I said waving at him and Harmony. We decided to ride **

**over in my car. So we jumped into the car. "Uh you guys might wanna put on your seat belts," I said mischievously. They **

**groaned. "Uh-oh she's back," groaned Slick. I rubbed my hands together maniacally and turned on the ignition. "Hold on to **

**your seats," I said pulling off. I fired through the streets quick as lightening. I stopped sharply at a stop sign and made a **

**sharp turn as I barreled down the street. I burned rubber as I pulled to a rough stop at Rustic Garage. I turned off the car **

**and hopped out. I clapped my hands together and grinned, "we're here!" The guys jumped out the car quickly. "Dezz remind **

**me to never let you drive me anywhere again!" groaned Wheels. We walked into Rustic Garage slowly. I looked around **

**slowly taking it all in. "Food!" yelled Money. The guys ran over to the bar to grab some eats. I rolled my eyes, "Boys!" **

**"Anna!" I turned around slowly and came face to face with Taylor. Man! When did he get so hot! I think I need some water **

**to cool myself off. I fanned myself carefully. "Hi!" He smiled a killer smile, "Don't just stand there looking all beautiful. **

**Give me a hug!" I gave him a huge bear hug. "It's been so long," I said breathing in the scent of his hair, which smelled **

**excellent I might add. The band came back over and stared at us. I introduced them to Taylor. "I hope you're taking good **

**care of Anna," said Taylor. I laughed, "It's more like I'm taking care of them." They grinned sheepishly. "Here I want you **

**to meet my band," said Taylor pulling us over to these group of guys. "This is Guy the drummer, Lennie the base player, **

**Parker the other guitarist, and me the lead guitarist and singer," Taylor said pointing at each of the guys in turn. I looked **

**around at everybody. Okay! When did I get surrounded by such hot guys? I smiled and nodded towards each of them. Spud **

**and the rest of my band gave them those stupid little hand shakes that guys do. After we were all introduced Taylor said, **

**"Okay Anna I reserved special seats for you guys in the front near the stage. We have to go perform a song now." They all **

**gathered their instruments and walked onstage. Everyone in this little club went crazy for them. I guess they were well **

**known around here. The band and me sat in our special seats and sat back to watch the show. Taylor set up his mike and **

**began speaking, "Hey everybody! I'm glad you all could make it out this afternoon. Now me and my band, Wicked Belch, **

**are going to perform two new songs written by me and it's for a special lady out there. Some of you may have heard of her. **

**She's kind of notorious around here. Lily Evans! I wrote this for you and it's called Just The Girl and it describes her **

**perfectly. He began strumming his guitar and singing:**

_**She's cool and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after **_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cool and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

**I smiled to myself as I thought of the lyrics. They described me a great deal. Taylor took a deep breath, "This next song is **

**for her and this is how I felt when you left. It's called Incomplete. He began singing:**

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess **_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby my baby it's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete

I don't meant to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete  
Incomplete

**As I listened to the last strum of the guitars I felt strangely relieved. I got the hidden message of that song. He was telling **

**me that I'd always have a _place_ in his heart even though I wasn't his _whole_ heart anymore. I got it. And it made me relieved **

**because he wasn't my whole heart anymore either. Other people would probably think that song meant he was still in love **

**with me but that's not what it meant. It meant that I was a piece of his heart that was gone. Without that piece he felt **

**incomplete. I used to be his whole heart. But he's moved on and so have I. We'll always love each other but we're not in love **

**anymore. At least not with each other. I smiled at him as we locked eyes. He smiled, relieved that I had understood the **

**hidden message in the song. I gave him a thumbs up to indicate that I felt the same way. He grabbed the microphone, "Now **

**if you'd all please calm down. If we give them a big enough round of applause then maybe Lily and her band Possessed will **

**grace the stage with their presence and perform a few songs for us. I'm sure a lot of you have heard their music. It's **

**awesome." Everyone screamed for us to perform. A lot of them have heard us perform around before. I smiled and nodded **

**to the guys who were eager to get onstage and tear it up. We walked onto the stage. Taylor gave me a long hug. "Get up **

**there and perform your skinny ass off!" he yelled over the noise. I laughed and borrowed his guitar. I set up the microphone. **

**"This song is called, Skater Boy!" my fingers moved like lightening over the guitar as I played the song. I opened my mouth **

**and sang into the microphone:**

_**He was a boy  
she was a girl  
can I make it any more obvious  
he was a punk  
she did ballet  
what more can I say  
he wanted her  
she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes **_

chorus  
He was a sk8ter boy she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now she sits at home  
feeding the baby she's all alone  
she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
sk8ter boy rockin up MTV  
she calls up her friends  
they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
she tags along  
and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down

chorus  
He was a sk8ter boy she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star slamin on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boy's mine now we are more than just good  
friends this is how the story ends  
too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be  
there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl can I make it any more obvious  
we are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

chorus  
I'm with the sk8ter boy I said see ya later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll  
be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

**People whistled and clapped. "This next song is called L.O.V.E and it's for all my ladies out there. Sorry fellas," I said.**

_**I'm talkin' 'bout love  
All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows, and no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through  
**_

_**L, O, L, O, L, O L, O, V, E  
L, O, L, O L, O  
L, O L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O,  
Did you hear me say  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O,  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O,  
**_

_**I'm talking about love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for life  
Oh hold off I need another one  
I think you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man, in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good  
**_

_**L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O L, O  
L, O, L, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O,  
Did you hear me say  
L, O, L, O L O L O V E  
L, O, L O L, O,  
I'm talkin' 'bout,  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O,  
I'm talkin' bout love...  
**_

_**Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me  
Love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do  
I'm talkin' 'bout love...  
**_

_**L, O, L, O, L O LO V E  
L, O, L, O L, O  
**_

_**oh, did ya hear me say,  
L, O, L, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O,  
**_

_**Did you hear me say,  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O,  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E,  
L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O,  
**_

_**I'm talkin' 'bout,  
I'm talkin' 'bout,  
I'm talkin' 'bout,  
I'm talkin' 'bout,  
I'm talkin' 'bout love...  
I'm talkin' 'bout LOVE!**_

"**GO! GO! GO!" screamed the audience. I was pumped up now. "This next song is called La La!"**

_**You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts **_

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ally cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ally cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ally cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la, la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ally cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ally cat  
Drink the milk I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la

**Above all the shouts and yells I said, "This last song is called Crazy Girl!"**

**_Right now I've been feeling  
Like a crazy girl  
Singing until my lungs hurt  
In my crazy world_ **

_I have no one to talk to  
No one 'cept my friends  
I have nothing I can do  
C'mon, let's make amends_

_Right now  
I'm a crazy girl  
In a  
Super crazy world  
Believe me  
When I say I'm too crazy_

_Feel me when I'm sleeping  
Help me realize  
Your touch is really sweet and  
You kiss me all the time_

_Show me you're the man for me  
I will believe you_

_Crazy girl  
Crazy world  
Crazy girl  
Crazy girl  
In a super crazy world  
Shopping  
Dazed  
This girl is really crazed  
Woo!  
Crazy girl  
In a super crazy world  
Give me balance  
Tell me that ya love me  
I love you  
Ooooh it's true  
Crazy girl _

_I'm a crazy girl_

**I flopped on the floor after I was done. Taylor rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. "You were amazing as usual," he **

**said. "So," I said from the floor. "What's next?" He looked at me devilishly, "How many tattoos do you have?" "one," I **

**replied. He grinned, "Wanna change that?" I raised my eyebrows, "Oh boy…"**


	24. The Rave Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also don't own any of the songs Lily sings or dances to in this chapter.**

**After we all had a round of drinks (non-alcohol people) Taylor wanted to take me out for tattoos. The band wanted to stay and **

**rock out some more and so did Taylor's, so we said bye. I gave Wheel's the keys to my car and we took off together in **

**Taylor's faded blue Cadillac. We pulled to a stop at Buster's Body Shop. We walked in and Taylor began looking at tattoos. I **

**flopped down on a plastic chair. "So is this you're first tattoo?" He nodded, "Yeah this is my first. I'm surprised you only **

**have one though. I'd have figured you'd have about eight by now." I laughed, "No not quite. I haven't really thought about **

**more tattoos but now that we're here I suddenly want one too." I got up and joined him in looking at different designs. He **

**looked at me, "I think I'm going to get…" "DON'T TELL ME!" I yelled covering my ears. He looked at me questioningly. I **

**shrugged, "I want our tattoos to be a surprise to each other." He shrugged but agreed and went off to get his. I however had **

**to wait until he was done so I poked around some more until I came to the piercing parlor in the back. I glanced around and **

**ducked behind the curtain separating the piercing parlor and the tattoo parlor. "Yes may I help you?" asked a girl at the **

**counter. I nodded, "Yeah!" I filled her in on what I wanted done. She smiled and helped me to the back to a guy named Earl. **

**"What ya getting done today little missy?" I told him what I wanted done and sat back as he worked. When he was done I **

**asked for a white bandage to cover it up with and he helped me cover it up. I didn't want anyone to see them until I revealed **

**my tattoos. I ducked back into the tattoo parlor just as Taylor walked out. He stared at me suspiciously, "What did you get **

**done?" I pointed to the bandages, "I'm not telling or showing until we reveal our tattoos later on." I went to the back to get **

**my tattoo. After the tattoo man told us that we couldn't remove the bandages from our tattoos until at least three hours we **

**left. We decided to go eat and then pick up our band mates. When we reached the small cozy little diner, my cell rang. I asked **

**the waitress to please hold while I answered it. "Talk to me," I answered the phone. It was Money. "Hold on for a minute," I **

**said into the receiver. "Um can I get a club sandwich with a side of curly fries?" I asked the waitress. She wrote down **

**Taylor's and my orders and left. "Ok what do you want?" I asked Money. "Dude! There's this wicked rave going on **

**tonight!" "Whose rave?' I asked. "Yo! You remember that dude Tony? The dude who entered that whipped cream bikini **

**contest at the faire last year?" "Yeah I remember that guy," I said. "Yeah well his step dad owns a Ritz Carlton hotel and **

**he's throwing this awesome rave there tonight. His step-dad's out of town on business. Anyways he invited us and he wanted **

**me to invite you personally. He wants you to be his special guest. I think the guy likes you Dezz. But I told him we'd have to **

**check with you first because you might have something else planned knowing you." "I'm totally up for a rave," I said. "After **

**we finish eating I'll swing by and pick you guys up so that we can go and get ready." "Alright! Man this rave's gonna be off **

**the map!" he said before he hung up. "What was that all about? Asked Taylor. T told him about the rave. He was totally into **

**it, "Yeah man! A rave sounds awesome." The waitress brought our food to the table and we munched down. I took a swig of **

**the Dr. Pepper that I'd ordered. "So what have you been up to over the years?" He sat his drink down, "Well after we lost **

**touch I started taking guitar lessons to take my mind off things and you remember that I was always jealous that you could **

**play as well as you could. Then when I enrolled in Hilltop High School I met Guy, Lennie, and Parker and we formed our **

**band, Wicked Belch. We were pretty much just looking for something to do in our spare time. So I also joined the rugby team **

**at school. I played rugby for my freshman and sophomore years at school. But this year I dropped rugby because the guys **

**and me wanted to start focusing on our music seriously. Not too much has been going on since you left." I bit into my club **

**sandwich, "So have you been fucking?" Taylor spit out the mashed potatoes he was eating, "Dude! Could you not say it like **

**that? You make it sound so dirty that way." I rolled my eyes impatiently, "Okay fine. Are you sexually active? There, is that **

**better?" He nodded as he cleaned up the small bits of mashed potatoes he spit out, "Much better. And why do you wanna **

**know?" I shrugged my shoulders, "It's not as if it's illegal or anything. I just wanted to know. I mean come on we are almost **

**adults. And you're hot so I know you've been with at least one person if not more. So give!" He half-smiled, "Fine! Yes I've **

**had sex before." I rubbed my hands together excitedly, "Now we're getting to the juicy stuff! How many times?" "That's **

**personal," he said taken aback. I rolled my eyes again, "Geez! No need to get so touchy!" I ate a couple more fires, "So **

**have you been in any relationships? You know any serious relationships?" He took a swig from his soda, "Nah! None to **

**serious. What about you?" I nodded, "Yeah other than you there was this one guy." He stared at me, "Go on tell me about **

**him." Unsure of what to say I ate more of my food. Finally after finishing off half of my sandwich and eating all of my fries I **

**answered him. "Let's see. His name was Lorenzo. He went to my last boarding school with me. We broke up after he moved **

**to another school. But he and me went through some things before that. He's really hot and I mean hot. So girls were **

**constantly after him. Even the plastic Barbie's were falling all over him. He only had eyes for me or at least that's what I was **

**led to believe. That is until I met Tammy, Tonya, and Trixie. In case you can't tell by the names, they're triplets. It hurt a lot **

**but it was easier when he left. We were still together when he left but I broke it off with him through a letter. I just couldn't **

**take it anymore. You know? Never knowing if he was with someone else. It just shattered me. I couldn't handle it. I had to **

**break away. He was my age at the time. We were fifteen. You know sometimes I really wonder what would've happened if he **

**had stayed. I wonder if I would've stayed with him." I gulped down the last of my drink. "It doesn't matter now of course. But **

**still it's something I often think about." Taylor put his hand over mine's. "Anna I don't know how anyone could ever cheat on **

**you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure to look at. You have the most pure heart ever. I know you **

**have a bitchy streak and are wild but that's what makes you who you are. I wouldn't change one detail about you. I love you. **

**You will always be my first love. You will always be apart of my heart. And that's real." I blushed, "You know you're the only **

**person who could ever make me blush. I hate you for that." We laughed. "But seriously," I said, "Thanks! It means a lot to **

**me that you can tell me how you feel." We held hands a little longer before the waitress came with the check. Taylor paid for **

**the food and I tossed a twenty-five dollar tip on the table. "Wow!" exclaimed Taylor. "That's generous of you." I shrugged **

**nonchalantly as we walked out, "If I was a waitress I'd want a large tip." It was dark when we walked outside. I breathed in **

**the fresh air from the night sky. "It feels great out here," I said spinning around. Taylor laughed, "Still the same old Anna." **

**We held hands until we reached the car. After climbing in he sped off towards Rustic Garage. Both of our bands were outside **

**waiting when we reached it. I hopped out. "Hiya guys!" I waved with both of my hands. "So you wanna go get changed now?' **

**asked Slick after they all hugged me. I shook my head, "No way! I'm ready to get my rave on. I wanna get to the rave and **

**get me a party started." They laughed. "But are you sure you're dressed right?" asked Spud. "Here! Look!" I said. I took **

**off my white jacket and threw it in my trunk. "See!" I said spinning around to reveal the white triangular shaped bandana that **

**I had wore as a shirt. "Now I'm ready for a rave!" Taylor's band whistled at me. "Why didn't you ever tell us how hot she **

**was?' asked the guy named Parker. "Yeah," nodded Guy. "She's gorgeous!" Lennie looked me up and down, "I agree!" **

**Taylor wrinkled his brow, "Never you guys mind how hot she is." "Okay," I said. "So is everybody all set to go to the rave **

**now?" they nodded. "Okay!" I said. "My band rides with me and Taylor's band rides with him." We each hopped into our **

**separate cars. "Uh-uh!" said Wheels stopping me from climbing into the drivers seat. "What?' I asked. "There's no way in **

**hell you're driving again," he said taking the keys from me. I threw my hands in the air as he took the driver's seat, "Oh **

**come on! You've gotta be kidding me!" I grumbled but eventually got into the passenger seat. Wheels sped off towards the **

**Rich Carlton. Once we reached it and parked Taylor and his band walked in with us. "Oy!" I yelled stopping them in front of **

**the hotel. "What?" asked Money. "Three hours has passed," I said smiling slyly. Taylor's face lit up with the same grin. **

**"And?" asked Spud impatiently. "Well today me and Taylor got new tattoos and we promised not to show or tell each other **

**what we got until it was time to reveal them. Now's the time. So Taylor you go first. Show us your first tattoo!" I said happily. **

**He peeled off his bandage to reveal a black tattoo stamped on his left arm that said "Wicked Belch 4-life!" "Cool dude!" said **

**his band mates giving him those dumb guy handshakes. "Aww," I cooed. "How cute!" He wrinkled his nose, "Anna tattoos **

**aren't supposed to be cute. They're supposed to be manly and tough." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever!" Here look at mine's." I **

**peeled off a bandage to reveal four emerald green Chinese symbols. It was right above my butt. "Awesome!" said Money **

**touching it. "What does it mean? Asked Lennie. "It means love yourself. But wait!" I said stopping him. "That's not it." I **

**peeled off another bandage to reveal a red and black Celtic design on my stomach just below my belly button and right above **

**my skirt with a red heart in the middle of it that had an A in it. It stood for my mother Anastasia. "Hold on!" I said again. **

**"There's still more." I peeled off another bandage to reveal a red headed devil down the middle of my left thigh. The face of **

**the devil looked just like me. She had horns and green eyes. The sexy part of the picture was that I was naked but you could **

**only see my body until it came to the tip of my chest. "Sexy!" cried Parker. "Where's the rest of the body?' asked Guy. I **

**wagged my finger, "Sorry boys! The rest of that picture is for the enjoyment of my future boyfriends only. So be glad you got **

**to see the tip of the iceberg. I'll leave the rest of what could've been on this tattoo up to your imaginations." They groaned. **

**"Wait!" I said. "Are you seriously telling me that there's more?" asked Taylor in shock. I nodded and then peeled off **

**another bandage to reveal a tiny silver stud in my nose. "You got your nose pierced!" said Slick. I nodded, "And finally here **

**is the last one." I opened my mouth to reveal a tiny stud on the center of my tongue. "That's wicked sexy!" said Guy. "No **

**that's wicked hot!" agreed the rest of Taylor's band. I looked at my band to see them staring at me in awe. "You have more **

**tattoos than me now," complained Money. "Me two," agreed Wheels and Spud simultaneously. "Hey me three," whined **

**Slick. I rolled my eyes. "So that's all the tattoos and piercings you got?" asked Lennie. I nodded, "Yeah. Oh wait!" I pulled **

**my hair away from the my neck and twisted around so they could see the back of my neck. "I forgot about this one," I said **

**peeling off the bandage to reveal three more Chinese symbols. "This one means remember," I said. "And there's this one," I **

**said holding out my right ankle to reveal a tiny dark purple butterfly. "Hey! That means you now have five tattoos and three **

**piercings," said an awed Taylor. "Yep!" I said smiling. "No fuckin' way dude!" said Guy shaking his head. "That's Dezz for **

**ya," said Slick laughing. "Yeah she's always been like that," agreed Money. "And she always will be," said Spud fondly. **

**"Dude! Can we get to the rave now?" interrupted an impatient Wheels. I laughed, "Let's go!" As we walked into the rave I **

**quickly reapplied some black lip-gloss. "Wow!" I said. Outside the hotel looked pretty normal but once we stepped inside it **

**was a whole different story. As far as I could tell everything was decked out in glow-in-the-dark green and black. There were **

**laser lights shifting all through the hotel and a smoke machine was covering the feet of those who were dancing. There were **

**four tables filled with all kinds of food. I even think I saw a pineapple and nectarine pizza. (Don't ask me whose actually **

**gonna eat that!) There were streamers thrown everywhere that glowed in the dark. People were waving green and orange **

**glow sticks in the air. Shimmering bits of green confetti fell over the dance floor and a bright purple spotlight was placed on **

**the d.j. who was posted in the middle of the dance floor. Speaking of the d.j. at that moment he happened to be playing **

**M.I.A.'s song Bucky Done Gun. I grabbed a guy who was walking past me and dragged him towards the dance floor with me. **

**I stuck my hand in the air and waved bye to the guys as I reached the dance floor. "Where's she going?" I heard Guy asking **

**the guys. "Yeah we just got here!" said Parker. I heard Slick laugh, "That's Dezz for ya! She never wastes any time to **

**party." "But she doesn't even know that guy," Taylor protested. Spud laughed too, "You guys obviously don't know Dezz **

**very well!" "Let's dance!" I said to the random guy. He smiled, "Are you sure you can dance?" I laughed, "Are you sure you **

**can keep up?" We began dancing to the fast beat.**

_**London  
Quiet down I need to make a sound  
New York  
Quiet down I need to make a sound  
Kingston  
Quiet down I need to make a sound  
Brazil  
Quiet down I need to make sound**_

**He picked up the pace as I moved my body rythmytically to the fast paced song.**

_**They're coming through the window  
They're coming through the door  
They're busting down the big wall  
And Sounding the horn x2  
**_

**As the chorus came on I twisted my body around and danced quickly up against his torso with my butt.**

_**  
What you Want  
Bucky Done Gun  
What you want  
The Fire Done Burn  
What you want  
Bucky Done Gun  
Get Crackin' Get Get Crackin' x2  
**_

**He laughed and grabbed me around the waist while I danced seductively against him.**

_**  
Time to spit new shit  
I'm rocking on this new bit  
I'm hot now you'll see  
I'll fight you just to get peace  
**_

**He caressed me gently as I turned around and put my arms around his neck rolling my hips into him.**

_**  
Heavy Weight Wrestler  
Fight me in your comforter  
Let you be superior  
I'm flithy with the fury ya **_

London  
Quiet down I need to make a sound  
New York  
Quiet down I need to make a sound  
Kingston  
Quiet down I need to make a sound  
Brazil  
Quiet I need to make sound

**I hip-rolled extremely fast.**

_**  
I'll hard drive your bit  
I'm battered by your sumo grip  
Lucky I like feeling shit  
My Stamina can take it  
Gymnastics Super Fit  
Muscle in the gun clip  
Bite, Teeth Nose Bleed  
Tied up in a scarf piece **_

What you Want  
Bucky Done Gun  
What you want  
The Fire Done Burn  
What you want  
Bucky Done Gun  
Get Crackin' Get Get Crackin' x2

**He drew me into him as I began dropping my ass up and down.**

_**  
Can I get control  
Do you like me vulnerable  
I'm armed and I'm equal  
More fun for the people  
Physical, Brute force  
Steel, lion you're the boss  
Yeah, you're so do-able  
Grind me down sugar slow  
**_

**We laughed together as the ending came. With me popping it and dropping it against him.**

_**  
What you Want  
Bucky Done Gun  
What you want  
The Fire Done Burn  
What you want  
Bucky Done Gun  
Get Crackin' Get Get Crackin' x2**_

**As the song came to an end we stopped dancing. He held out his hand towards me as I turned to leave the dance floor, "The **

**name's Randy Shakespeare." I shook his hand, "Good dance moves out there!" He laughed, "They were nothing compared **

**to yours," he replied. I grinned, "I told you to keep up!" As I turned to walk away again he stopped me, "Wait! I didn't catch **

**your name!" I smiled, "I didn't give it." "But will I see you later? Why don't you just tell me your name?" he asked. I walked **

**away smirking. "Thanks for the dance!" I called over my shoulder. I was waling when I spotted Parker. I walked over to him, **

**"Hey where's everybody else?' He shrugged, "They're around somewhere. Everyone kind of walked off after you left." **

**"Oh!" I said. "Are you thirsty?" I yelled over the noise. "What?" he yelled back. "I said are you thirsty?" I yelled louder. **

**"Oh! Yeah! I am!" he yelled back. "I'll go get us a couple of waters!" I yelled back to him. He nodded and I walked off **

**towards the food tables. I grabbed two cold bottles of water and when I turned to walk back to Parker I almost got knocked **

**down by some guy. "Dude!" I yelled stepping back. The guy stared at me with squinty eyes and smiled, "Hey Lily! I was **

**hoping you'd be here!" I stared back blankly. He frowned, "You don't know who I am do you?" I shook my head, "Uh not a **

**clue." He sighed, "It's me Tony." I stared back even more blankly. He sighed again, "The guy who entered the whipped **

**cream bikini contest at the faire last year." "Oh," I said. "Uh great party!" He smiled again, "Yeah it is pretty cool. You **

**know soon I'll own this hotel. Then I'll be rich. Right now I'm just throwing this rave as a treat to the lesser people around **

**here. You know it's a give back to the little people thing." I rolled my eyes as he continued to talk about himself and all the **

**money he had and how many houses his family now had and blah, blah, blah. Five minutes later he was still yakking on and on **

**about how great he was and all the things he could buy if he wanted too. I yawned deeply bored with this one-way **

**conversation. "Oh! I'm sorry! Am I boring you?' he asked. I lifted my head up, "Well actually…" "Great! Now I'll tell you **

**about the new jet skis I just got," he cut me off oblivious to my obvious disgust with the conversation. I began reading his **

**mind to see what the hell he was thinking. I was extremely disgusted with his horny thoughts. "Once she hears about all the **

**things and money I have she'll definitely be mine. Then I can take her upstairs and have my way with her. I'll finally get to **

**put that coconut oil to good use," he thought. I mentally barfed. I held up my hand, "Actually I have to get back to my friends **

**now." "Wait!" he said, "Don't you want to hear about my new skis?" I raised my eyebrows, "How about _not_," I remarked. **

**He began to look desperate, "But they're brand new and made out of gold and…" I stopped him and held up one finger, **

**"Hold that thought!" I began walking away but turned back around to him and shook my head in disgust, "No really hold that **

**thought!" I walked quickly back to Parker who was looking around. "Here," I said handing him his water. "I was starting to **

**think that you'd left," he yelled. "I got held up by an idiot!" I yelled back. We stood there for a few minutes sipping on our **

**waters. "Why aren't you out there dancing with some girl?' I asked him yelling over the music. He shrugged. I finally **

**snatched his water out of his hand and sat them down on an abandoned table. "What're you doing?' he asked. I grabbed his **

**arm and pulled him to the dance floor. "We're about to dance." Relient K's song Who I Am Hates Who I've Been was **

**playing. I grabbed him and began dancing around.**

_**I watched the proverbial sunrise  
**__**Coming up over the pacific  
And you might think I'm losing my mind  
But I will shy away from the specifics  
Cause I don't want you to know where I am  
Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been  
And this is no place to try and live my life **_

Stop right there  
That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line  
Well I never should've crossed it  
Stop right there  
Well I never should've said that  
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back

I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been

I talked to absolutely no one  
Couldn't keep to myself enough  
And the things bottled inside had finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'd soon blow up

And I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Syncing up to the beating of my heart  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together  
I would watch me fall apart

And I can't let that happen again  
Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been  
And this is no place to try and live my life

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me  
Who I am hates who I've been  
Cause who I've been only ever made me

**We jumped up and down at the end. A slow song came on as a girl asked to cut in with Parker. I shrugged and walked off but **

**a hand grabbed me back. I turned and found myself being pulled into the arms of Randy Shakespeare. Chris Brown's song Yo **

**was playing. I smiled and danced slowly with this Randy guy. I gave him a teasing grin, "I see you found me!" "Yeah it turns **

**out you're the only redheaded beauty in here," he said back smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you chasing **

**me?" He grinned, "Why? Do you think you can be caught?" I thought for a moment and then shook my head, "It depends on **

**whose doing the chasing." He moved his head closer to me and whispered, "Would you let me catch you?" I stared into his **

**eyes and breathed softly, "What would you do if I did?" He brought his face closer to mine, "This!" He leaned in and his lips **

**met mine. Suddenly someone could be heard yelling, "Anna! What the hell?"**


	25. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't added any updates in like two months but my interent is down. Right now I'm using my school computer. But don't worry I haven't discontinued the story or anything. In fact I have about four or five new long chapters for you guys. I'll post them before the end of the month. Please keep reading. Thanks!**


	26. The Rave Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I tore my lips from Randy's and turned around. Standing right behind me with a shitty look on his face was Taylor. Standing **

**right behind him was his band and mine. Of course, me being as dense as I am, thought something had happened and I **

**frantically asked, "What happened? What's wrong?" "Your name's Anna?" asked Randy. "You don't even know her name?" **

**shouted Parker. "Why the hell were you kissing him?" Taylor thundered. "Huh?" I asked confused. "We just got here and **

**already you're acting like a slut!" shouted Taylor. Out of pure instinct my fist flew up and hit him in the mouth. Both of our **

**bands winced. "DAMN!" said Guy. "What the hell was that for?" screamed Taylor picking himself up off the ground. "What **

**the hell did you call me a slut for?" I screamed back. "Because you were acting like one!" he yelled again. Spud tried to **

**intervene, "Maybe you guys should try and calm down." "OH SHUT-UP!" we both yelled at him. He stepped back with his **

**hands up, "Shutting up now!" I turned on Taylor, "Now exactly what the hell is your problem?" "My problem is you. Since we **

**got here you've been up on as many guys as you could get your hands on!" he shouted. "What guys?" I yelled. "I've only **

**danced with two guys tonight and one of them was Parker!" "Oh yeah?" he steamed. "Well it looked like you were doing **

**more than just dancing with this clown!" "He's not a clown and what I do with him is none of your business!" I burst out at **

**him. "He is too a clown!" he shouted some more. Randy nervously looked between the both of us, "Uh should I go? I don't **

**wanna cause any problems." "NO!" we both shouted at him. I glared at Taylor, "You know what Taylor? I don't know what **

**your problem is exactly but I'm getting really tired of trying to solve it!" I whirled around and grabbed Randy's hand. I threw **

**one last glare at Taylor and dragged Randy off through the huge crowds away from them. I didn't even pay attention to where **

**I was going, I was just trying to get as far away from Taylor as possible. I ended up in an elevator. It was just me and Randy **

**as I quickly pressed the up button so that it wouldn't stop until we got to the top floor. "Uh can I ask what that was all about **

**back there?' asked Randy. I sighed and slid slowly to the floor, "I'm really sorry about that. I have no idea why Taylor was **

**acting like that." Randy smiled slightly, "So your name's Anna is it?" I crackled a small grin at that, "No that's just what he **

**calls me. My name is Lily. Lily Evans." He winked at me, "See, now we're getting somewhere. I thought I'd have to wait until **

**our next date to find that out." I laughed, "Oh so we're on a date, are we?" He slid down on the floor next to me. "Well I'm **

**trying to set up a little casual dating thing here. You know, just trying to create the mood." I stared at him, "So you're **

**creating the mood in an elevator?" He shrugged, "Well sometimes you gotta work with what you got." I held back another **

**laugh, "Oh really? So how am I doing on this date so far? Cause after ending our kiss early, getting into a screaming match in **

**the middle of the rave, and dragging you away from the party, I'm probably not doing very well." He gave me a cute little **

**smile and I saw his cute little dimples, "Actually, you gave me everything that I could've wanted to happen on a date. You **

**gave me free entertainment when you hit that guy in the mouth, exercise when you dragged me up here, great dancing **

**lessons, and we almost got through dessert until we got a little interrupted." I smiled, "It did get a little interrupted. How **

**about we fix that! We can't just end a date without a little bit of a treat now can we?" He grinned cheekily, "That's just what I **

**was thinking." While we were talking I hadn't noticed that he had scooted over so that he was facing me directly and our **

**knees were touching. I leaned forward and his lips closed in on the rest of the space between us. His lips had barely grazed **

**mine when DING! The elevator doors opened. Randy groaned loudly as I turned to look. The open doors revealed a pissed **

**off looking Taylor, his shocked looking band, and my embarrassed looking band. Now it was my turn to groan. "We were just **

**looking for you," admitted Slick. I rolled my eyes, "God! I didn't know this rave was chaperoned!" Taylor cleared his throat, **

**"We just wanted to…" Money cut him off, "No _he _just wanted to apologize." "Maybe we just weren't meant to kiss," said **

**Randy to me. I raised my eyebrows, "Wanna bet?" I pulled both of us to our feet and walked over to the elevator buttons, **

**"Buh-bye!" I pressed the first floor button and turned around to Randy, "Now where were we?" He smiled and slid his arms **

**around my waist and I slid mine around his neck. "Right about here," he said kissing me finally. I think I shocked him by **

**making the first kiss a French kiss. The last thing I saw before the elevator doors closed was Taylor's angry face and Parker **

**was giving me a weird look too. I wonder what was up with that? Whatever! All I cared about was that I'd finally gotten my **

**kiss from Randy. And just to let you know he was a good kisser. A VERY GOOD KISSER! We kissed just like that until the **

**elevator doors opened. We broke apart with smiles on our faces. I lost my smile, as I was about to walk out the elevator. **

**Once again the band was there but this time it was just my band. "What do you want guys?' I asked annoyed. "Look Dezz we **

**don't care who you make out with," said Money. "Yeah," agreed Wheels. "That's your business!" I nodded, "Is that what **

**you guys came to tell me?" Slick shook his head, "Naw! We came to tell you that some of the people came up to us and **

**asked if we'd perform for them. They heard us before and want us to rock out here." Spud nodded, "Yeah they've got the **

**instruments all set up on stage and everything. So what do you say?" I rolled my eyes, "Come on guys! This is me. Do I ever **

**pass up a chance to rock?" The guys cheered and led me to the stage area. They got onstage and picked up their **

**instruments. I looked around and noticed basically the whole rave watching us eagerly. I smirked and turned to Randy, "Be **

**right back!" I grabbed his face and SMACK! Landed a kiss right on his lips in front of everyone. He nodded at me with this **

**dazed look and this doofy smile on his face. I jumped onstage and grabbed a guitar. I adjusted the microphone to my height **

**and yelled into it, "Are you ready to rock!" They all yelled loudly and cheered. I smiled and nodded to the band to pick a song **

**to play. They nodded back at me and mouthed their decision. I yelled into the mic, "A ONE! TWO! A ONE! TWO! THREE! **

**FOUR! LET'S GO! THIS SONG IS CALLED IT COULD BE YOU! HIT IT!" **

**I clutched the microphone and sang in happily: **

_**You and me all alone  
it's too late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down they might start to show  
Not here not now watch my frustrations grow**_

_**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move**_

_**Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me it could be you tonight**_

_**Show me who you are  
Stop me before I go too far  
Cause' It hurts to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline you're the match  
I'm not sure if we can handle that  
We might explode could be a mess  
I say we take the chance**_

_**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me it could be you tonight**_

_**I'm all mixed up confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cause' I want to and I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to**_

**I smiled at the crowd seductively and whispered into the mic:**

_**If you're get any closer then I'm going to have to say…**_

**I began singing again:**

_**I know what I feel and you feel it too ...**_

_**I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me it could be you **_

_**I know what I feel and you feel it too ...**_

_**I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me it could be you**_

**_Tonight…_**

**I winked at Randy as I finished the song and flopped on my back. "MORE! MORE!" chanted the people. Slick helped me **

**get back up. "Why do you always have to do that?' asked Spud. I shrugged and grabbed the microphone. "Sorry everyone **

**but unfortunately that was the only song we are going to be performing tonight. We just wanna hang and enjoy the rave." **

**Everyone groaned but clapped for us anyways. I removed the guitar from my shoulders and set it down. The d.j. started up **

**the music again. I faced the guys, "Well see ya boys later. I'm off to party." With that I jumped off the stage and looked for **

**Randy. He was nowhere to be found. "Oh well! He'll find his way back to me eventually," I thought as I accepted an **

**invitation to dance with this cute guy whose name turned out to be Bruno. He led me to the dance floor and Ne-Yo's slow **

**song, So Sick, was playing. Bruno eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist. But before I could slide my arms anywhere **

**near him I heard a bunch of shouts. Now when you can hear shouts at a rave then there's a problem. If you're at a rave or at **

**least a good rave then you won't be able to hear much but loud music and drunk laughter. I would've ignored it if I hadn't of **

**recognized one of the voices. I quickly ditched the guy I was dancing with and went off in the direction I'd previously heard **

**the voice. Now if I was thinking straight I would've just used my powers to find what I was looking for but I was so anxious **

**about finding the owner of the voice that I wasn't really thinking at all. I had almost given up when I wandered accidentally **

**into the lobby and found what I was looking for. I smirked as I walked up behind the two people. "Never thought I'd see you **

**at a rave? A muggle one at that, Chauncy," I said casually. Both people whipped around frantically with fright. Standing in **

**front of me looking like two daft little boys who just got caught looking through their mum's knickers were Nathaniel Hobbs **

**and Chauncy Phillips. They were two of the ministry's undercover aurors. Notice that I said that they were supposed to be **

**undercover. Now if you were an undercover auror should you be screaming all out in the open at a crowded muggle rave? **

**Exactly. I didn't think so. And the ministry wonders why Voldeywhore's got so many followers. Hell if they hadn't of killed off **

**my family and weren't killing muggles and muggleborns then I'd join them too. Who'd want to be involved with a ministry that **

**can't even do there own jobs but have to pester a sixteen year-old muggleborn witch to do it for them? Anyways, these two **

**guys were dressed in black trench coats and long black hats with dark shades on. I laughed at them loudly, "Um just who the **

**hell are you guys supposed to be?" Hobbs frowned, "We're dressed incognito." I snorted, "You bloody well look like the **

**American Secret Service." Chauncy pouted, "I thought we were dressed brilliantly." I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, **

**"Gee! I never could've guessed you guys were up to something in those outfits! After all, these outfits are so common among **

**hormonal teenagers at parties." Hobbs smiled, "Really?" I stared at him and said dryly, "No!" Chauncy smiled thinly, "Just **

**get back to your party Ms. Evans." I stared at him as if he had an extra head or something, "Right! Cause I'm really going to **

**go back to what I was doing like nothing happened, while two supposedly undercover aurors follow me around all night trying **

**to get information." "Really?" said Hobbs dumbly. I stared at him again and shook my head, "No." His smile dropped, "Oh." **

**Chauncy smiled falsely, "We're not following you Ms. Evans. Oh heavens no. What could possibly give you that silly idea?" I **

**raised my eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Well call me crazy but maybe the quick notes quills, the parchment, the wizard **

**binoculars, and the words Operation: Follow Lily written in big red letters across the parchment that you're both carrying in **

**your hands was what tipped me off." They both blushed guiltily and tried to shove it all away. I rolled my eyes, "Look you're **

**wasting your time following me. I don't know where Voldeywhore is and if I did I'd definitely be out there kicking his ass right **

**now and not dancing at a rave. Besides Chauncy, old chap, I thought the ministry could handle things on their own from now **

**on. I distinctly remember you people saying something along the lines of stay out of it. You're just a kid who knows nothing. **

**Give or take a few lines." Chauncy narrowed his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Channing not **

**Chauncy. It's not Chauncy, Chamber, Chapstick, or any of the other ridiculous names you've ever called me. It's **

**CHAUNCY! And the ministry expresses it's deepest apologies of ignoring what you've told us in the past. Now we need your **

**help. So tell us where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is?" I threw my hands up and groaned in annoyance, "Hello? What part **

**of I-don't-know do you not get? The I? The don't? Or the know? Huh Chunky?" Channing narrowed his eyes, "It's **

**CHANNING!" I waved my arms dismissively, "Yeah whatever! Look Chewey, you people are insane. So I'm not going to **

**hurt you. I'm going to do you the favor of pretending this never happened and you'll both walk away unharmed and with all of **

**your limbs still intact. Okay?" Hobbs nodded quickly. Channing however had to be stupid and put his arm out on me. In a **

**flash I had him pinned to the wall with my arm dug in his neck. He struggled to breath since I was cutting off his air supply. I **

**glared at him, "Who said you could touch me?" He was turning purple at this point and choking for air. "Please, let him go. **

**We'll leave. I promise. Just don't hurt him or us," wailed Hobbs. I rolled my eyes and pressed my thumb into a certain spot **

**on his neck. He passed out instantly. "You killed him," Hobbs wailed. I shook my head sadly as I watched him wail in agony. **

**Man if he's an auror then maybe people like Cherry really do stand a chance in life. Rolling my eyes I threw Channing into **

**his arms, "He's fine you idiot. I just pressed a trigger that knocked him out. He'll be awake in a couple of hours. Tell the **

**ministry if they try and follow me again then I'll get mean. And they definitely don't want a mean Lily on their backs. Okay?" **

**He nodded dumbly and apparated away with Channing. I shook my head. What a sad excuse for aurors. I laughed to myself **

**and walked back into the rave area. I spotted both Taylor's and my band sitting at a couple of tables at the back with drinks **

**and snacks. I walked back there. "What's up?" I asked the guys. "Just chilling," replied Guy. "Can I get you a drink Lily?' **

**asked Parker. I nodded, "Yeah! Get me a blue motorcycle." He sped off to get my drink and Lennie eyed me. "Are you sure **

**you can handle the strong alcohol in that drink?" I rolled my eyes, "Please I'm just getting started." "Here's your drink," **

**said Parker. I took my drink and sipped from it. "So Lily," called Guy over the music. "Rumor has it, you go to some fancy **

**boarding school." "Yeah," said Lennie. "We heard you were just here visiting." Parker stared at me, "Is that true?" I drunk **

**some more of my drink and nodded, "Yeah it's true. I do go to a boarding school. I'm just visiting the guys." "For how long?" **

**asked Parker anxiously. "A week," I replied. "I leave on Sunday." Parker looked crestfallen. I peered at him curiously as I **

**read through his mind. "Why does she have to go? I was really looking forward to getting to know her. I don't know why I'm **

**getting so attached to her. Taylor's gonna go ballistic if he finds out I'm starting to crush on her. I don't why he's so uptight **

**over any male attention she gets. Every guy in here probably feels the same way I do. I don't know why I'm even trying to **

**get her to notice me. I'm probably just wasting my time. She probably has a boyfriend back at school anyways. And who **

**knows maybe she's hooking up with that guy she was snogging earlier," he thought. I almost choked on my drink. That was **

**so sweet. He's really starting to like me. Me? I wonder what he means by Taylor going ballistic every time I get male **

**attention. He's starting to crush on me? He is too cute. Someone cut my thoughts short as they covered my eyes and **

**whispered in my ear, "Guess who?" I smiled coyly, "My baby's daddy?" "What?" I laughed and removed the hands from **

**over my eyes. I turned to see his horrified face. "Just joking," I said. "I knew it was you Randy." He relaxed visibly. I **

**laughed, "So where did you disappear to?" He pointed behind him, "I went to collect my friends." I looked where he was **

**pointing at and grimaced. Two guys and a girl were standing off to the side watching us. The two guys were cute but not as **

**cute as Randy. I think I've seen them before but anyways. What put the grimace on my face was the girl. "Well, well, well," **

**she said smirking. "If it isn't my old friend Lily Evans." I glared at her, "I was never your friend!" Randy looked at me **

**confused, "Wait! You two know each other?" Now it was my turn to smirk, "Know each other? Please! Val and me go way **

**back. Don't we Val?" She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah _way_ back." I kept smirking, "Don't be shy Val! Tell them all about the **

**good times we've had together." She smiled bitterly, "Oh I'd much rather keep them to myself, Lil!" I smiled sarcastically, **

**"Oh come on stop being such a chicken. You know what? How about I tell them? Now where to start? There were just so **

**many good times, it's hard to choose. Oh I know! Remember when you gave me a coconut smoothie after I told you I was **

**allergic to coconuts? My lips swelled up for days. Or how about the time you spread all those rumors about me? You know **

**about how my sister and me were working in a brothel to earn money or that time when you got our fifth grade English **

**teacher fired when you told people we were having sex. Or you know what? Remember that time I kicked your arse after you **

**called my dead mother a slutbag druggie whore who died from shooting up too many times? Oh such good times those were." **

**My band glared at her because they remembered her from all the times we've run into each other. Even Randy started **

**glaring at her after he heard what she had said about my mother. "Are you telling me that you insulted someone's dead **

**mother, Valerie?" he asked. Valerie rolled her eyes, "Oh please! She deserved it. She was always little miss outcast. **

**Walking around being a little rebel. She thought she was so special. All of the guys use to hang off of her like leeches and she **

**acted as if she was queen of the world or something. I had to let her no that she so wasn't!" Randy glared at her and turned to **

**the two guys he was with, "Lily this is Andrew and Terrell. There my friends from school. And well apparently you know **

**Valerie Myers. She was just tagging along with us tonight." Valerie rolled her eyes, "Randy are you ready to go on that date **

**now? I'm so over this ravie thing!" "You mean rave," Spud corrected. "That's so what I said, " she replied. "No half-wit," **

**snorted Slick. "You said ravie! What the hell's a ravie? This is a rave!" "Please!" she said snottily. "I got an A in English **

**last semester. I think I know what I'm talking about." "Well obviously you don't," said Money. "Obviously I don't what?" **

**she asked confused. Wheels rolled his eyes, "Obviously as in obviously you don't know what you're talking about!" It was **

**my turn to snort next, "Who did you shag for that good grade in English?" "Whatever!" she said. "So are we going or what?" **

**Randy shook his head, "I never said I'd go on a date with you. I said no." Valerie looked shocked, "Oh you were serious?' I **

**laughed at her stupidity. Randy stared at her, "Yeah I was serious." Valerie looked taken-aback, "But I'm Valerie! No one's **

**ever turned me down before." I smiled sweetly at her, "Well there's a first time for everything. And I'm sure this won't be **

**the last time." She glared at me, "Oh who asked you Evans?" I thought for a minute and then said, "No one but I felt my **

**opinion was needed." She slit her eyes at me. I grabbed Randy's head and kissed him. When we pulled back Valerie was **

**glaring at me. "Oh man," I said ignoring her. "I'm thirsty." I grabbed my blue motorcycle and downed it in one second flat. I **

**threw the cup down and let out a loud belch. "Dang Lily! You could've kept that one to yourself, " complained Slick. I blew **

**him a kiss, "That was all for you babe!" "I'm going to dance, " I said walking away. The Black-Eyed Pea's song, Push It, was **

**blasting. I moved my body through the crowds of dancers as I danced around by myself. While I was dancing around crazily, I **

**was snagging several drinks from the various bars and snack tables around the room. Needless to say I was once again **

**getting myself pissey drunk. Do I ever learn from my mistakes? Apparently not because I kept on drinking. Lindsay Lohan's **

**song, Rumors, came on. I stopped sipping my drink. Oh this my shit! Some guy came up and started dancing with me. I let my **

**body fall back into him as we moved. I am ashamed to admit that I was singing the song to myself off-key and offbeat. The **

**guy I was dancing with was wincing slightly at my terrible liquor infested breath. The next song they played was Omarion's **

**song, Touch. If I would've been sober I would've laughed at myself after what I did next but I wasn't sober and I wasn't **

**laughing either. I pushed the guy who I was currently dancing with off of me and yelled loudly, "LET'S KICK IT OLD **

**SCHOOL!" Then I began doing a bunch of old school dances in the middle of the dance floor. I did the running man, I did the **

**pony, I did an Irish jig, I did the pop-lock, I think I even dropped down to the floor and did the snake. I even threw in some old **

**Michael Jackson moves into the mix. I was just crazy, dude! I was just about to do the worm when thankfully and I do mean **

**thankfully because if I would've tried to do the worm my top probably would've come undone and I didn't have a bra on **

**underneath this bandana. But as I was saying, thankfully Taylor came and stopped me. "Anna, " he said grabbing me. "Are **

**you drunk?" I did something I'd never do in my right mind. I giggled. "Maybe! Baby! Rabies!" I giggled excitedly, "I **

**rhymed!" Taylor grimaced and dragged me over to the bands, "She's drunk. Wicked drunk!" I tried to stand up straight, "I **

**am not dru.. Oooh! A martini." I skipped over to Parker and grabbed his drink. I almost downed it when Taylor snatched it **

**out of my hand. I pouted, "No fair! That was mine!" Taylor pulled me up straight, "Anna I think we need to get you out of **

**here." I put my hand in his mouth and pulled his tongue out to see. He swatted my hand away, "Bloody hell woman!" I giggled **

**madly, "You have a pink tongue." Spud laughed at me, "Yeah! We all do Dezz!" I frowned and wagged my finger at him, "No **

**we do not mister! My tongue is goopa." Guy snorted, "What the hell is goopa?" I tried to roll my eyes but it made me dizzy, **

**"Duh! Goopa is the color of my tongue!" "Uh right," said Money. Wheels stared at me warily, "I think maybe we should get **

**her home." "Yeah," agreed Slick. "She's losing it." "Nuh-uh!" I said sticking my tongue out at him childishly. I turned to **

**Lennie, "I can stick my whole fist in my mouth!" He raised his eyebrows at me, "Um okay!" I giggled, "Wanna see?" I began **

**to stuff my fist in my mouth until Taylor yanked it down, "Stop that!" I glared at him, "You suck Taylor!" Then I giggled, **

**"Ha! Ha! Sucky Taylor!" Parker helped get me up, "Yeah I'll help you get her to the car. She needs some rest." Alright, " **

**said Taylor. Both of our bands stood up and began walking with us to the exit. "Hey Dezz," called Spud. My head flopped in **

**his direction, "Yippee! Yippee! Yay!" "Okay," he muttered. "How many blue motorcycles did you have anyways?" I giggled **

**madly almost tripping, "This many!" I held up my pinky finger and poked my tongue out. "Uh what number is that?" asked **

**Slick and Money. I giggled and swatted at them, "Silly billies! Me don't know!" They all groaned as I began singing **

**Madonna's song, Like A Virgin, at the top of my lungs as we made our way through the parking lot. Wheels quickly pulled **

**my car over to us. "You're sure she'll be okay for the night?" asked Taylor as they buckled me up in the back seat. "Yeah! **

**She'll be fine by morning. As long as we have a large pot of coffee waiting for her she'll be fine," said Money. "Here," said **

**Slick giving him my cell phone. "Put your number in her cell and we'll tell her to call you." Taylor punched his number in and **

**Slick punched my number into Taylor's phone. "Well, it's been fun," said Spud. "Maybe we'll see you around." Taylor's **

**band nodded. "Most definitely, " said Lennie. "Yeah," said Guy. "We'd love to play with you guys sometime," said Parker. **

**Wheels hitched a thumb at me as I giggled madly at my finger, "We'll have to check with this loon first but I'm sure this **

**won't be the last time you guys will see us." Taylor's band waved bye and walked off to get their car. Wheels hit the gas and **

**pulled off towards Spud's house. By the time we had got back I had fallen asleep with my head in Slick's lap and my legs on **

**Money. They shook me awake gently. "Dezz! Get up!" said Slick. I woke up pouting, "No! Me wanna sleep!" "You can sleep **

**in the house," said Spud. "Now up!" tugged Wheels. I grumbled and shakily got to my feet and walked crookedly into the **

**house. Zack met us at the door, "Did you have fun?" "Yeah we did! Dezz is drunk though," said Spud. Zack peered at me **

**closely, "Lily are you okay? You look a bit green!" I was swaying back and forth and my face was green. I covered my **

**mouth, "I think, I think I'm gonna be sick!" I dropped my hand and all of my drinks and food from the entire day came up. **

**Right on the welcome mat. Spud pulled my hair away from my face as I puked all over his floor. After I just about puked my **

**guts out, Zack and Spud helped me up to my room. "Should we take her clothes off?" asked Zack. Spud visibly blanched, "No **

**way! I'm not getting killed." I waved them away, "I can take off my own clothes, now get out!" They walked out and shut my **

**door. I tore off my top and slid out of the rest of my clothes. Grabbing my bag I pulled out a large nightshirt and threw it over **

**my head. There was a knock at my door. I opened it and Zack came back in. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure **

**you hadn't passed out in the middle of changing or something." I yawned and crawled into bed. Zack pulled the covers over **

**me as I fell back onto my pillow. "What time is it?" I asked as he tucked me in. "Nearly dawn," he said. "You guys were out **

**there for a while. It must've been some party." I smiled, "You have no idea." "So Lily are you still going to the concert with **

**me?" asked Zack. "Lily?" He looked closer at me and noticed I was fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he watched me **

**sleep. "Sweet dreams, Lily," he muttered kissing my forehead. With one last look at me he got up and walked out of the room **

**shutting the door quietly behind him.**


	27. Surprising Discovery's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I rolled over with a large groan. Remind me why I decided to get drunk again? I got up and dropped my blanket on the bed. **

**"Bloody hell!" I yelled clutching my head. I fell back onto my bed in a clump. Why am I so dense? I'm a witch right? I **

**conjured up a bubblegum flavored hang over potion. I quickly downed it and sighed in relief. I dragged myself down the **

**stairs groggily and into the kitchen. "She's up!" said Spud happily. I glared at his happy voice and held out my hand. Wheels **

**immediately handed me a mug of coffee. I fell back into a chair at the kitchen table with a groan. "What time is it?" I asked. **

**"It is exactly four o'clock," said Slick. I groaned louder and picked up my mug, "I'm going back to bed!" "Oh no you're **

**not!" said Money pushing me back into the seat. "We want lunch!" called Slick. "And?" I said tiredly. "We want you to **

**make it," said Spud. "Fine," I said grumbling. I turned to see another guy sitting at the table with the band. I scrunched up **

**my face at him, "Who's that?" "Oh that's a friend from school," said Wheels. "His names Stephen!" said Money. Stephen **

**smiled, "Hi! I've heard all about you from everyone. You're like a legend around here." "Well bully for me!" I said **

**sarcastically. Stephen was staring at me legs and my short t-shirt. I rolled my eyes. Typical guy. "Dezz go change so you can **

**cook!" said Slick. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I grumbled. "What am I your hired cook or something?" I walked upstairs slowly **

**with my mug of coffee. "Hi! Lily!" squealed Harmony, as I was about to walk into my room. I turned slightly and yawned, **

**"Hey Harmony!" "Are you cooking lunch?" she asked. "Yeah," I said nodding. I walked into my room and shut the door **

**behind me. I took a quick hot shower and when I got out I pulled on one of my many naughty schoolgirl outfits. I was really **

**proud of this outfit because I had designed and sewed it at Hogwarts. I got my inspiration from that horrid uniform they **

**expected me to wear. The outfit was tight long forest green leather boots that reached the knee with a green and black plaid **

**pleated schoolgirl skirt that stopped right before the middle of the thigh and a long-sleeved green shirt that stopped above **

**my belly button and the back was tied criss-crossed with black string complete with a long dark green matching whip. I also **

**wore black fishnets. The shirt was plain except for the black quote written across the chest that read,**

**"I 'm Fucked-up**

** Insecure**

** Neurotic**

** And Emotional"**

**I then slipped on my mum's chain and put five silver rings on each finger. On my left hand I had a butterfly ring on my **

**middle finger, a letter cursive L on my ring finger, a green diamond on my pinky finger, a cursive letter E on my pointer **

**finger, and a tiny green crystal on my thumb. On my right hand I wore the same rings on the same fingers. I also slid a small **

**silver tennis bracelet on my right wrist and clamped medium sized earrings with one key hanging from them each onto my **

**ears. I threw on some mascara and black eye liner and finally some clear lip-gloss that smelled like cinnamon. I then painted **

**my nails black with one green rhinestone on each of them. My hair was tied in a small bun at the back of my head with green **

**streaks. Then I opened my door and walked downstairs into the kitchen. The guys whistled at me. I took a bow, "Thank you! **

**Thank you! Please save the applause." Slick came over to me, "That's some outfit Dezzie!" I looked at myself, "Yeah it **

**sure is! That's why I designed it!" Stephen winked at me. I frowned at him and moved over to the fridge. I took out some **

**ground beef, some cheese, some tomatoes, some lettuce and a number of other things. Turning on the oven and the stove I **

**pulled out some pots and got to work. While the meat was cooking I sat down at the table and chopped up the tomatos. **

**Money stole a tomato and tossed it in his mouth before I could stop him. He laughed, "Here Dezz! This letter came for you **

**this morning!" I snatched the letter out of his hand and before I opened it I whacked him on the back of his head. "Hey!" he **

**yelled rubbing his head. I stuck out my tongue, "That's what you get for stealing my tomato's." I ignored his grumbles and **

**opened the letter. It was from Jelly again.**

_**Dear Lily,**_

**_Once again I'm sorry for bothering you but I thought you might like to read the official entering form for the three-part tournament we're having. These are for the try-outs. It's enclosed in the letter. But this morning we found out what schools will be coming to enter the contest and it's going to be Durmstrang, Royal-Raines_ _Academy, and Shanghai Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. Everyone was shocked at the schools that were coming. I mean everybody pretty much figured Durmstrang would be there but we also figured Beauxbatons and Salem would be the other schools. In case you didn't know Royal-Raines is an Academy for people of the royal family to attend and it's in the south of France. Shanghai is a Japanese school in Japan and of course no one knows where Durmstrang is. They'll be here for two weeks over Christmas break. Since Christmas break is three weeks long this year. So that means after the competition everyone can still go home if they'd like to. I hear Durmstrang is staying in their own boats, Shanghai is camping out they said and Royal-Raines is bringing a mini-castle to rest in. Apparently our castle isn't good enough for them. Everyone's really excited. There's going to be a welcome ball for them and everything. There's also going to be a really big surprise for them before they leave but Dumbledore won't tell us anymore. He also won't tell us what we have to do to try-out. He says it'll be a secret so no one will have time to practice for it. Well I hope this letter has been helpful. Lola's still threatening me in secret and the marauders are still pissed about her. It's a shame really because the only time I ever see them together anymore is when their pulling pranks. Well write back soon!_**

_**-Love, Jalisa a.k.a. Jelly**_

_**P.S. You never sent back a reply to my first letter. Does that mean you're really not coming back to Hogwarts?**_

**I frowned after reading the letter. What is going on with the marauders? They're only together when they're pulling pranks! **

**What's with that? I debated on whether I should write Sirius a letter or not but in the end I decided not to. I prefer face-to-**

**face meetings. I took out the official entering form and scanned it quickly. It stated that only sixth and seventh years could **

**try-out. The grand prize was a secret that you'd find out at the end of the competition. It also stated that the three-part **

**competition would be focusing on three areas. Physical/Strategic Ability, Creativity, and Intellect. Hmmm. I'm definitely **

**going to think about entering this competition. It sounds like my kind of thing. I folded both the letter and the contest form **

**up and tucked them away in my bra. "Gross Dezzie!" said Slick. I rolled my eyes, "Oh please! You know you wish you were **

**that letter right now!" Slick rolled his eyes back, "Not really! I've got plenty of tit action on my own thanks!" I made a face, **

**"What made you think I wanted to hear that?" Slick smiled, "Dezz stop fighting it! You know you've always wanted me but **

**too bad I don't want you!" I raised one eyebrow at him, "Stop bringing your dreams into reality!" He laughed, "Good one **

**Dezz!" "Hey you! Get me some paper and a pen!" I snapped at that guy Stephen. He hurried off to get me some paper. **

**Spud rolled his eyes, "Damn Dezz! Stop treating him like he's your servant. Can't you at least pretend to be something **

**other than a bitch?" I smiled sweetly at him, "Now what would be the fun in that?" Stephen scurried back in and handed me **

**the paper and the pen. I snatched it from him and began writing a reply to Jelly.**

_**Hey Jelly,**_

_**I'm sorry I never replied to your first letter. I kind of got a bit caught up with everything I've been doing out here. I've been having a really great time. I'm really happy being back with my band. We've been writing some great new songs together and I've been writing some songs for myself too. Nothing special just a bit of hip-hop and r&b songs. Even some ballads. Oh and to answer your question of course I'm coming back to Hogwarts. Tell Lola that her and her father can kiss my ass. Actually I'll tell her myself when I get back. The nerve of that chick! Threatening you? Oh hell no! I don't play that! Yeah I've definitely got some words for her. What do you mean the marauders are only together when they pull pranks? Are they even still friends? I can't believe this! And as for Lola trying to turn everyone against me, that's a real laugh! Cause as far as I knew those people were already against me as it is. Besides what makes her think I would even care? Oh and as for your brother not breaking up with her, well, he always was a slow learner so what do you expect? And I don't blame Remus for leaving the room every time she comes in! Shoot! I don't even like sharing the same air with her! And there's nothing to be scared of! The only way Lola could kill you is by breathing her funky ass breath in your face. So later for her! Anyways what's been good with you? Any love in your life? Have you got a new crush yet? Talk to me girl! Oh and thanks for the contest form! Sounds very interesting! Well gotta go and plan out what kind of trouble I'll be getting into today!**_

_**Love ya babe, Lily!**_

_**P.S. Tell Sirius I miss him and tell Remus the same!**_

_**P.P.S. I know you're wondering why I even care about if the marauders stay friends or not and the answer is Sirius. He really values them and I don't want them to be taken away from him.**_

**I finished the letter and folded it up in an envelope and ran up to my room to send it off with Celestrial. She was lying in my **

**bed sleeping. I gently woke her and tied the letter to her leg. "Give this directly to Jelly and no one else," I told her. She **

**nipped me in the finger affectionately and flew out of the window. Heart followed me as I walked back into the kitchen. **

**Stephen's eyes widened as Heart growled at him and the band. "Jeez! Dezz! Can't you lock that thing up in a cage or **

**something?" asked Money. I put on a mock look of outrage, "I would never lock my baby up!" Heart followed me as I **

**finished cutting up the vegetables and started cooking them on the stove. I turned on the oven and slid in a baking pan full of **

**food. Just then my cell rang. I scooped it up absentmindedly and said into it, "Speak!" "Hey Anna! It's me Taylor!" I began **

**stirring the vegetables in the pot as I answered, "I know who it is!" He laughed nervously, "I just wanted to call and **

**apologize for last night! I shouldn't have acted like that and I really shouldn't have called you a slut. I was just angry and **

**jealous too." I concentrated on cooking but said, "What the hell were you jealous about? I thought we agreed we were over **

**each other?" "I know we agreed on that but well when I saw you snogging that guy I kind of lost it. I couldn't handle how **

**every guy that walked by fell into a trance over you. I kept looking at you and thinking they don't deserve anyone as special **

**as you. I guess a part of me wanted you to still only have eyes for me." I couldn't help it but I blushed. I said angrily, "You **

**did it again!" "What did I do again?" he asked confused. I smiled as I mixed everything together, "You made me blush **

**again you idiot!" He laughed, "Sorry! I'll try to stop doing that!" I smiled, "Look Taylor! I get what you mean! I really do. **

**Because I know that if some girl just came over and started snogging you in front of my face then I'd be, well, I'd feel a bit **

**disturbed but I'd also probably wanna rip her tongue out! It's natural for us to feel this way. After all we haven't seen each **

**other in years. So I guess I don't blame you but if you ever call me a slut again I'll break your arm!" He laughed. I stopped **

**stirring the food and turned off the stove, "No Taylor. I'm serious!" He stopped laughing abruptly, "I think that busted lip **

**you gave me was enough." I laughed and turned off the oven. As I was taking the pan out of the oven I asked him, "What **

**are your plans for today?" He coughed, "Well I'm actually going on a date!" I smiled, "Oh really? With who?" He coughed **

**again, "Just this girl!" I laughed, "Well I'm glad to hear that it's a girl!" He laughed, "So what are you doing today?" **

**"That's a good question! I really have no idea!" I remarked as I began fixing some plates. "Well I have to get ready for my **

**date so I'll talk to you later okay?" he said. "Most definitely!" I replied and we hung up. I carried the two plates over to the **

**table. "FOOD'S READY!" I yelled. Harmony raced downstairs and sat next to me at the table. I sat down a plate in front of **

**her and one in front of me. "Yea! You made homemade spicy hard tacos!" she squealed. I passed the hot taco sauce to her **

**and she spread it over her tacos. "Hey Dezz! Where's our plates?" demanded Wheels. I snorted, "Waiting for you to make **

**them!" They grumbled but got up and made their plates and sat back down to eat. I got up and opened the refrigerator to get **

**a can of vanilla coke. I sat and ate heartily. I was on my sixth taco when Zack walked in and sat down at the table after **

**making himself a plate. Where have you been bro?' asked Spud with taco sauce dripping from his mouth. I rolled my eyes, **

**"Can you please try and eat your food like a human being or shall I get you a bib?" He ignored me and stared at his brother. **

**Zack took a bite out of his taco, "I went to this lecture at the college with a few friends. These tacos are great did you make **

**them Lily?" I nodded, "Yeah I made those. What was the lecture about?" He swallowed his food, "It was about air pollution **

**and the effects it has on the planet." Zack goes to this really great college downtown but he lives at home because it's **

**cheaper. I tried to sound enthusiastic, "Sounds um- "BORING!" Spud said cutting me off. Zack glared at him. I rinsed off **

**my plate and checked my watch. It was nearly six. I had an idea of what I wanted to do today but I'd have to hurry. "Guys! **

**I'll see you later!" I said grabbing my black jacket off the couch and sliding it on. "Where are you going?" asked Slick and **

**Wheels together in unison. "Yeah! I thought you were here visiting us?" wailed Money with fake disappointment. I resisted **

**the urge to roll my eyes again. "Hey, I said I'd be right back." "Harmony ran over as I was about to leave. "Lily! I want to **

**go with you today." I smiled, "How about we go get our hair done later on together? Huh? You'll wanna look real pretty for **

**all of your relatives when Thanksgiving gets here, right?" She nodded and held out here pinky finger, "Pinky swear that **

**you'll take me?" I grinned and linked pinkies with her, "Pinky swear!" I waved bye to everyone and left. I drove quickly to **

**a dingy old studio that appeared to be empty. I walked in slowly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I walked slowly into **

**the building. As I was admiring the ancient artwork I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly ducked into a random room. **

**Quietly, I pressed my ear against the door to listen. I gave a huge sigh of relief as I heard the person keep walking. **

**Curiously I looked around the room. I breathed deeply as I realized I was in my mum's old private workout studio. In fact, **

**this whole building use to be one big ballet studio full of smaller ballet studios for professional Ballerinas. I use to come here **

**when I was little to watch my mum practice. I'll never forget the night that she performed Swan Lake right here in this **

**building. It was truly beautiful. My favorite moment of the night was when she was presented with a giant bouquet of Royal **

**Crowned Tulips. Right there in front of everyone she called me up and gave me one of the flowers. Ever since then Royal **

**Crowned Tulips have been my favorite flowers. Actually to tell you the truth I hate flowers. Those are the only flowers I **

**don't hate. Most people just assume I love Lilies since my name is Lily but I don't even like Lilies. They smell weird. My **

**mum hated Lilies more than me. She always wrinkled her nose up whenever anyone gave her Lilies. One time I asked why **

**did she name me Lily if she hated Lilies so much? She had laughed and took my hand gently. She led me outside and took **

**me for a walk. I had asked her where we were going and why she hadn't answered my question. She still didn't answer me **

**though. We stopped walking once we entered a small part of the woods. She had led me past trees and squirrels until we **

**reached a small but magnificent little lake and right above it was a huge tree with Lilies. She had sat me down near the lake **

**on the grass and handed me a tiny little Lily. She then guided my hand over the lake and told me to let the Lily fall. I did and **

**it fell onto the water. Instead of being ripped apart immediately by the fast current like I thought it was going to, it glided **

**gently across the surface of the cool water. My mother had smiled at me and whispered, "See Milagros! (She use to call me **

**Milagros at times. It meant miracle in Spanish. She always told me I was her little miracle.) The Lily didn't fall apart! It **

**glided gently at its own pace. That is why I named you Lily. To keep you from falling. On the outside a Lily appears fragile **

**and sweet but yet it is the only flower that won't allow itself to be ripped apart by the fast current around it. Do you **

**understand?" And I did. See, that's just the type of person my mum was. She made the simplest thing seem magical and **

**beautiful. I walked over to the warm-up bar and ran my hand over the smooth polished wood. Shock flew through my body, **

**as I smelt my mother's scent. I closed my eyes and heard someone whisper, "Lillyanna! Lillyanna!" My eyes flew open. I **

**looked around frantically. "Lillyanna!" I turned and saw Madame Ronaldi standing by the door. She walked over to me, **

**"Lily! I've been calling your name for the past three minutes!" I blinked stupidly. For a moment there, I could've sworn that **

**was my mother's voice calling me. "Lily! Are you alright darling?" asked Madame. I pasted on a smile, "Oh yes! I'm fine! I **

**just spaced out a bit there for a minute!" Madame smiled fondly, "Yes! I quite remember your mother drifting in and out of **

**focus a lot of the time!" I shifted uncomfortably. Madame smiled, "Well let me take a good look at you darling! Yes you're **

**just beautiful! You have your mother's lush gorgeous red hair. Oh but yours is much longer than hers was. Oh and those **

**eyes. Don't know where you got those from. Your mother's eyes were gray! And that perfect little figure! Yes! Yes! Dear! **

**You certainly inherited your mother's unique beauty!" I smiled at that, "Thank you, Madame!" She winked at me, "So have **

**you come in for a bit of practice?" I shook my head, "Oh no! I just wanted to come and see how things were going around **

**here!" Madame smiled sadly, "Well I do wish you could've come when things were going better!" "Why what's going on **

**with this place? Why is everything so dusty and old?" I asked. Madame shook her head, "Darling, I'm afraid the owner has **

**invested quite a bit of money into some stocks and he lost a lot of money! Money that was supposed to go towards this **

**studio! And since we can't take care of things more nicely here, most of the professionals who use to practice here went out **

**and found new and flashier studios. So now we teach younger students from ages six to twelve. It seems that when your **

**mother died, this place died with her!" My eyes widened. I didn't want to believe it but it seemed to be true. Madame's eyes **

**sparkled, "Lily, I have something for you! I've been waiting for you to come back so I could give it to you!" I stared at her **

**curiously as she rummaged through a small closet. "Ah! Here it is!" she pronounced proudly as she pulled out a small **

**envelope and handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked. Madame smiled at me, "This is something your mother asked me to **

**keep for you when she was sick! I don't know what it is or what its for but here it is!" I carefully slit open the envelope and **

**shook it. An old large silver key fell into my hands. I peered in the envelope but nothing else was in there. Not a letter. Not **

**anything. I looked over the key but found no clue as to what it was for, so I sealed it back up in the envelope and placed it in **

**my bag. "Thank you!" I said to her. "Your welcome!" She hugged me, as I was about to leave. "Come back and visit **

**sometime Lily!" I waved and walked out to my car. I placed my bag in the trunk and got into the drivers seat. As I started up **

**the car and began to drive back to Spud's I vowed to place the mysterious key at the back of my mind. On the way back to **

**Spud's, I thought about what life would be like if my mother was still alive. Would I have gone off to Beauxbatons? Would I **

**have met Lorenzo? Would Taylor and me still be together? Would Voldemort still be after me if I had stayed home with her? **

**I wanted answers to these questions but I knew I'd never get them. It's silly of me to think of these things because I'm only **

**hurting myself by wanting things I know I'll never get. I listened to one of Ginuwine's old cds on the way back to Spud's. It **

**was getting darker by the minute. When I pulled up to the house everybody was hanging out on the porch. "You're back! **

**You're back!" squealed Harmony as she came running over to me happily. I laughed, "Yeah babe! I'm back! Now get in and **

**let's go!" Spud walked up to us looking serious, as we were about to take off in the car. I knew he was serious because he **

**called me by my real name. The rest of the band never calls me by my real name unless it's something serious. "Lily drive **

**cautiously while you're with her alright? Not crazy like you do with us! And please don't give her a hairstyle that will freak **

**the rents out! I doubt that they'd like it if she showed up with American flag colored spikes in front of our relatives at **

**Thanksgiving!" I snapped my fingers, "Oh damn! There goes my idea!" Spud glared at me. I laughed, "I'm just kidding! I'm **

**not gonna have her looking like the Fourth of July! I swear!" Spud continued to glare at me. So I raised two fingers **

**mockingly and said, "Scout's honor!" He loosened up but still said seriously, "I'm not kidding Dezz!" I flipped him off and **

**started up the engine, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Keep your knickers on Spud!" "Bye Louie!" called Harmony as I took off. I **

**could hear the rest of the band snicker at Spud's real name. I switched Ginuwine's cd with Keyshia Cole's and turned to I **

**Just Want it To Be Over. As we were driving Harmony giggled excitedly. We pulled to a stop and got out of the car outside **

**a shop that read, "Salon of Sherl's For The Girls!" I smiled as I opened the door to let Harmony in, "Welcome to women's **

**paradise!" "I know that ain't my girl Lily!" shouted Sherl. Sherl as you've probably already guessed is the owner of the **

**beauty shop. She was also my mother's best friend. Sherl never see's me very often unless I'm in the shop visiting but I'm **

**usually busy with the band or at school so when we see each other it's very rare. It's funny because at first I felt weird **

**hanging around someone who was my mother's best friend and half my age but Sherl surprised me. She's like a cool older **

**cousin or something. My mother wasn't very old, she was only thirteen years older than me. Meaning that if she was alive **

**today she'd be twenty-nine. Sherl and her were in high school together and have been best friends ever since. When I was **

**little I couldn't understand how they were best friends because they were both so different. My mum was distant, quiet, **

**studious, modest, and always took time to enjoy the little things in life. While Sherl is always in your face, loud, has a short **

**attention span, confident, and always ignored the little things for the big things. They were complete opposites. Once I had **

**pointed this out to Sherl but she laughed and said that's exactly why they were best friends. They balanced each other out. **

**They both had what the other needed and wanted. When my mum had died, besides the money she had left me, she also left **

**Sherl some money too. Just enough money to jump-start her salon. Which was what Sherl always wanted to do anyways. I **

**once asked her did she know my father but I never got an answer. Her face turned a nasty shade of red, which is funny **

**considering the fact that she's African-American. She screwed up her face in a disgusted sort of grimace as if someone was **

**trying to force feed her poison or something and then she changed the subject to getting me strippers for my twelfth birthday **

**party or something. I never asked her again. Anyways Sherl rushed over and gave me a huge bear hug. "Girl don't tell me **

**you ditched boarding school this year?" she asked. I laughed, "Unfortunately not! I'm visiting Spud and the rest of my band **

**for Thanksgiving! Speaking of which are you cooking this year?" (Sherl's from America too!) She shook her head, "Hell **

**naw girl! I just got my nails done this week and I ain't thinking about cooking no damn food!" She bent down to get a good **

**look at Harmony, "Oh and who's this little cutie?" I smiled, "This cutie is Harmony, Spud's baby sister." "I'm not a baby," **

**she muttered. I laughed, "I mean Spud's _younger_ sister." Sherl laughed and said to Harmony, "Listen here girl! It ain't **

**nothing wrong with being the baby in the family especially when you're a girl. Trust me! You can milk your parents for much **

**more!" Harmony giggled, "I like her!" Sherl smiled, "Well of course you do! I am Sherl, after all! Everybody likes me and if **

**they don't then they should!" I rolled my eyes and sat down in a seat. "Oh my god! Lily is that you out there?" I turned **

**around and frowned, "Yeah it's me! Never thought I'd be seeing your ugly face so soon, Tavia!" Tavia glared at me, "Well I **

**never thought I'd be seeing yo punk ass so soon either, Lily!" We both stared each other down for a minute before breaking **

**into wide grins and hugging each other. Tavia is Sherl's sixteen year-old niece. Tavia and me are close friends. She's like **

**the only real friend I have that's a girl. We hardly get to see each other though so most of our conversations are held **

**through e-mail, letters, or the phone. But Tavia and me love each other like family. When we're together then that's it! It's a **

**done deal. We're the craziest people in the room. Well actually I'm usually the crazy one because she gets me all hyped up **

**but Tavia can hold her own too. Sherl swears Tavia and me are the same as her and my mum use to be. We're both really **

**different but we click just like that! Tavia's naturally sweet, fun, and silly. And me, well, I'm not so sweet, I'm crazy, **

**sometimes outta control, and funny. But something that Tavia has me beat over is the number of boyfriends she's had. That **

**girl is a player. She likes to have her options she says and me, well, I'm a one guy only kind of girl. Don't get me wrong I **

**date a lot but it's never serious. It's just little flings. We never actually get close we just have fun together and hang out. As **

**I've said before I've only had two actual serious relationships. And that's Taylor and Lorenzo. Tavia has had about thirty. I **

**always laugh at her because she's like the sweetest girl you will ever meet and most people can't imagine her being a player **

**but she is. Trust me! That girl's got more numbers (phone numbers) then a multiplication chart. If you compare me and her **

**together you'd be like what is that innocent girl (Tavia) doing hanging around that loose cannon (me)? Anyways back to **

**Tavia and me. After we finished hugging she checked out my outfit, "Me likes the outfit Lil! It's really you!" Sherl came up **

**behind my chair and said, "No it's more of a I'll bend over right away so you can spank me type of outfit!" Tavia rolled her **

**eyes, "Aunt Sherl you're supposed to be encouraging us to stay in school and stuff, not to have sex!" Sherl rolled her eyes **

**too, "Please if both of you aren't having sex then Houston we've got a real problem!" "Uh I really don't think we should be **

**talking about this right now," I said eyeing Harmony who was listening curiously. They got my drift and quickly changed the **

**subject. "Seat-pea come and have a seat in my chair so I can fix you up real pretty!" gestured Sherl to Harmony. Harmony **

**came and sat down in Sherl's chair. All of the other workers in the shop said their hellos to me and got back to their normal **

**gossiping. "So what do you want on this pretty little head of yours?" asked Sherl. Harmony shrugged, "I don't know!" Sherl **

**tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I think I've got just the thing for you!" She took out a flat iron and began heating it up. In the **

**meantime she brushed Harmony's frizzy brown hair. Tavia pushed me down in her chair and pulled my hair out of it's bun. **

**All of my hair flowed down past the chair. The ladies in the shop whistled. "Your hair is still as long as it ever was Lily," **

**commented a girl who worked in the shop named Angie. "Yeah, Lily I don't know why you never wear your hair down! It's **

**gorgeous!" crooned Tavia as she brushed it gently. "I don't wear it down because it's too much of a bother," I replied. "You **

**look sexy Lily," teased this worker named Tina. Some people nicknamed her Tina-talk-too-much because she always ran **

**her mouth about other people's relationships. "Girl! I'm gone hook yo hair up!" decided Tavia. She took out some extra-**

**hold grease and rubber bands and a pair of curlers and got to working on my hair. I chatted with a few girl's I knew in the **

**shop about what's been going on while I've been gone. This girl, Michelle, was in the middle of telling me about this fight **

**that had broken out between these two guys I knew when Tina interrupted us all. She casually said, "Oh girl's did I tell you **

**who I ran into yesterday at that new chicken place downtown?" I continued talking since I really didn't care who she ran **

**into. She raised her eyebrows at me, "Lily this should interest you the most!" I stopped talking and faced her, "Why?" Tina **

**smirked, "Because I ran into Douglas Briscoe and a few of his boys!" I choked on the piece of gum I was chewing on, "W-**

**W-What?" She nodded, "Yep! Douglas Briscoe!" Tavia stared at me in the mirror with wide eyes. "Hold on! I know you **

**ain't talkin' about Dougie baby!" said Angie looking up from her magazine. "The one and only!" said Tina. "Ooh Dougie **

**baby, Lily!" called out some of the girls. Some of them made kissey kiss noises at me. "All right lay off her," said Tavia. **

**"Ya'll know he don't like nobody else calling him Dougie baby but Lily!" "Ain't Douglas Briscoe that boy who had Lily all **

**giddy and swooney?" asked Sherl. "I was not giddy and swooney!" I said. Michelle grinned, "Yeah Lily wasn't swooney!" I **

**nodded in agreement, "Thank you!" "She was head over heels!" said Michelle laughing. I glared at the laughing girls, "I **

**was not! We weren't even dating! We were just hanging out! We just had fun together! It wasn't anything serious! It's not **

**like we were in love or anything!" Tavia smiled teasingly at me, "I bet you if he would have stayed ya'll would've fell in **

**love!" My eyes flashed, "But he didn't stay did he?" Tavia lowered her eyes, "Sorry Lil! I didn't mean it that way!" I **

**softened my face and whispered back, "I know Tavia! You just hit a sore spot, is all!" While all of the other girls gossiped **

**about what Douglas might be in town for I sat back in deep thought. Douglas Briscoe was someone I hadn't thought about **

**since last summer. Man! Douglas Briscoe was my ultimate prayer. He was everything I had needed at that time. We were **

**never officially dating or anything though. We were just friends with benefits. And no I wasn't in love with him and he wasn't **

**in love with me. But we were pretty hot and heavy for a while. That boy was sexy! Every girl around here knew that much **

**about him at least! He was born in London but his mum was Spanish and his dad was American. So he came out looking **

**Spanish and talking American. So technically he's part Spanish, part American, and part British. Just about every girl **

**around here thinks he looks like a Spanish Johnny Depp. Can you say sexy? He's pretty big around here. Girls love him **

**because he's so sexy and mysterious and guys love him because he's laid-back and tough. Don't let the tough guy **

**reputation fool you though because I know for a fact that he volunteers at an old nursing home every Sunday. Him and me **

**were just so unpredictable! Somedays we were together and then some days we weren't. I mean it's not like we're Cherry **

**and Potter. We didn't break-up and then get back together all the time. It's just sometimes we felt like being with each other **

**and other time's we wanted to be with other people. And what was really confusing about all this was the fact that we never **

**actually officially started dating each other. Like I said we were more like friends with benefits. But I use to love being **

**around him. He just made me feel so, so, well I don't know what he made me feel but I know I liked it. It's not like I'm **

**shocked to hear Tavia say what she said because in a way I think she's right. If he hadn't moved away maybe we would **

**have fell in love with each other but I guess he didn't want to stick around and find out. He had a choice of whether he **

**wanted to leave or not. His mum and dad had gotten divorced and his mum moved back to Spain but his dad stayed here. We **

**were all really shocked at his decision to leave because it was common knowledge that he was really close to his dad. But **

**hey he did it. He moved. He moved without saying so much as a good-bye to me. I guess I didn't mean as much to him as I **

**thought. He knew I wanted him to stay. I never told him that but he knew it. Everybody knew it. I didn't want to seem as if I **

**was trying to tell him what to do because like I said we weren't really dating. I was so pissed when he left. I'm still pissed. **

**But I stopped thinking about it after the summer ended. I mean why torture myself with the memories when I could just **

**move on? Obviously he had already moved on? Hell! He moved halfway across the world so yeah I think it's safe to say that **

**he's moved on. That is if he ever really felt much for me in the first place. That's one thing I pride myself on. I've never **

**once tried to read his mind. Honestly, never! I usually try not to abuse my mind reading powers too much because I know **

**that I wouldn't want anyone reading my every little thought and dirty little secrets. See? I do have a conscience! Everybody **

**around here calls him either Dougie or Dougie baby now. It was me who gave him the name Dougie baby. Douglas sounded **

**too proper so I decided to call him Dougie baby. He usually only answered when I called him that. It doesn't matter now. I'm **

**not gonna start filling my head with thoughts of him again. It'll only lead to trouble. And usually I'm all for trouble but this **

**time I think I'm gonna have to leave this kinda trouble alone. "Done!" pronounced Tavia as she tied the last rubber band. I **

**stood up and looked at my hair in the mirror. Tavia had did my hair in some tight 3D twisties and tied the rest of my hair into **

**a side ponytail. Then she'd curled the ponytail into large crinkles so that my hair had shrunk up to my neck. My green **

**streaks were still intact I noticed. Sherl clapped as I turned to show everyone. "Lily you're the first white girl I've ever seen **

**with twisities that look as good as those in your head," she said. (No racism intended) Tavia laughed, "Yeah girl! You're **

**working those twisties! And don't worry, those will last all week. I know how you have that silky hair that comes apart easily **

**so I put some extra-hold grease and spritz on their to keep it in place!" I cracked my neck as Harmony stood up to show me **

**her hair. Sherl had done her hair up into two long French braids at the back of her head. She looked adorable. We were both **

**very pleased with our new 'do's. I checked my watch and noticed it was past her bedtime. "Yikes! I'd better get her home! **

**She has to get to school tomorrow!" I said. Everyone called their good-byes. "I'll be expecting a visit from yo little narrow **

**ass before you go back to school," said Sherl. I laughed, "I'll be back!" Tavia gave me a hug, "Girl call me so we can hang **

**before you leave!" I nodded and left. Harmony and me were silent on the way to her house. Once we walked in I saw the **

**rest of the band relaxing in front of the television. Zack was with them. "Look! Look! I got my hair done!" shrieked **

**Harmony. "It's very nice," said Zack. "Now get to bed before mum and dad get home. I'll be up there to tuck you in soon!" **

**Harmony hugged her brothers and ran up to her room. "Dezz you look great!" said Spud. I nodded distractedly. "Yeah **

**thanks! Look I'm feeling tired so I'm just gonna go on up to bed all right?" Wheels nodded with a frown, "Um alright! Well **

**we'll be up at the school tomorrow so I guess we'll see you later on in the afternoon!" I nodded still distracted. "Dezzie are **

**you okay?" asked Money with concern etched in his forehead. "Huh?" I asked confused. "He said are you okay? You're **

**acting a bit strange! Well stranger then normal anyway," said Slick. I forced a laugh, "I'm fine really. I'm just tired. Look **

**I'll see you guys tomorrow after you get back from school. Good-night!" And without waiting for a reply I walked up the **

**stairs and closed my bedroom door. I tore off my clothes and wrapped a scarf around my head before climbing underneath **

**the covers and shutting the lights off so that I could fall into a deep and hopefully dreamless sleep.**


	28. New Dates and Old Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

"**Should we tell her?" I heard hushed voices saying. "I don't think we should!" said a voice that I recognized to be Spud's. "I **

**agree. It'll be far too complicated if we tell her," said Wheels. I had heard enough. I abruptly sat up and opened my eyes. **

**"Bloody hell!" yelled Money as he fell off the bed. "So what shouldn't you tell me?" I asked warily. They all exchanged **

**nervous glances. I stared at each of them slowly. "Oh," I said. You know how people usually have their intuition to rely on **

**when they're not really sure about something. Well when you're a witch with added powers then you don't just have gut **

**feelings to rely on. After awhile you can just sense things. And I had sensed exactly what they didn't want to tell me. "I **

**already know about Dougie being back and no I don't wanna talk about it," I said. "Now can you all leave so I can get **

**dressed?" They all filed out of my room quietly. As they left I was just about to close the door when Zack popped his head **

**back into my room, "Hey Lily! Sorry to disturb you but there's some guy outside for you." I climbed out of the bed and **

**scooted downstairs quickly. I opened up the front door and took a step back in surprise, "Randy?" Randy winked at me, **

**"Hey Lily!" I closed the door behind me and stepped onto the porch with him. He shifted his eyes to the ground, "Uh Lily **

**shouldn't you be wearing more clothes than that?" I glanced down at my oversized t-shirt, "Oh don't worry! I've worn lesser **

**clothing than this outside before." I leaned against the door, "So what brings you here?" Randy smiled nervously, "Well I **

**never got to ask you this question I had for you the other night!" I raised one eyebrow at him, "So ask!" He cleared his **

**throat, "Do you wanna go out with me tonight?" "Where?" I asked simply. "Well my friend is having this house party **

**tonight at seven," he said. "Oh!" I said. He rubbed at the back of his head, "So uh was that a yes?" I smiled, "That was a **

**yes!" He broke out into a huge grin, "Okay! Wow! That's great! I'll pick you up at about nine, alright?" "Okay!" I said. I **

**waved good-bye and walked back into the house. The rest of the band was sitting at the table when I walked into the kitchen. **

**Zack was washing dishes. I plunked myself down into a chair beside Slick. Smiling brightly I asked, "So what are you guys **

**doing here? Don't you have school?" "We decided to come back home for lunch," said Money. "So what was that?" asked **

**Slick. I grabbed a hot dog from off a big plate on the table, "What was what?" Wheels answered, "What was going on out on **

**the porch?" I bit into my hot dog that was piled high with spicy relish. "Well Randy came over to talk to me, " I answered **

**thickly through a mouthful of hot dog. "So Dezzie! We were thinking that tonight we could go to that spoken word café. You **

**could check out some of the raps and poems," said Spud. I wiped ketchup off of my chin and said, "No can do boys! I have a **

**date tonight but lets go out tomorrow!" Zack dropped a plate, "What?" "I have a date tonight," I repeated. Soon the guys all **

**grabbed their stuff and went back to school. Zack left with them. It was just me in the house so I decided to go back to the **

**ballet studio to get some practice in. After my steaming, hot shower, I was walking around my room with a towel wrapped **

**around me, when I found Celestrial on my bed with another letter. I untied the letter and read it.**

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy that you're actually coming back! I decided to keep it a secret from everyone though so you could surprise them. I know how much you'd love to do that. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face. Especially, Lola. Well before I let you get back to whatever it is that you're doing, here's a quick update:**_

**_Sirius-has a new girlfriend, named Charlotte, whose a big ditz._**

**_Remus-is visiting another sick relative._**

**_James-is spending all his time with Lola._**

**_Lola-she's loving every minute of it._**

_**Can't wait to see you! I'm actually counting down the days until you'll be back.**_

_**Love, Jalisa a.k.a Jelly**_

_**P.S. I have a new crush! I like this boy named Danny. He's in Ravenclaw and in my Charm's class!**_

**I smiled after I finished reading the letter. At least somebody misses me! I then quickly picked out my warm-up clothes for **

**today. A black leotard with black tights is what I was wearing. My hair was still in the twisties Tavia had done but I kept a **

**thin black scarf wrapped around it. I placed a towel, a water bottle, my ballet slippers, a small cd player, a cd, and a bowl of **

**fruit salad in a small backpack. Then I slipped on my tennis shoes with a light jacket and left out the house. I drove slowly to **

**thee studio, once inside, I walked past security and went into the same studio I was in yesterday. I set up the cd player on **

**the floor and plugged it into the outlet next to it. I placed my bag next to it and put Madonna's cd into the cd player. Quickly **

**I changed into my ballet shoes and walked up to the practice bar and began warming up. I snag along to the song that was **

**playing as I did plies. Her song Sorry was playing. "Sounds like the perfect song for Dougie," I thought with a laugh. **

**Spinning around off the bar, I made a perfect leap across the floor. I pushed through all of my feelings and just danced. To **

**tell you the truth, I hadn't danced like this in a long time. It felt good to break free and be happy just dancing ballet. I was on **

**the last song of the cd when I did a triple jump and landed in a perfect pirouette. I heard soft clapping behind me. I nearly **

**lost my balance as I turned to see who was clapping. "I'd almost forgotten how good you are," said Madame, smiling. **

**Quickly, I composed myself. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. She walked over to me, "Long enough." **

**"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked again. She patted my hand, "Would you stop a songbird from singing its song?" "If **

**it woke me up then, yeah!" I answered. Madame chuckled, "Well would you wear different colored contacts?" I shook my **

**head, "No!" "And why not?" she asked patiently. "Because my eyes are too beautiful," I replied. "Precisely!" she said **

**calmly. I glanced at my watch, "Uh-oh! I gotta go! School's been out for hours!" She hugged me good-bye as I scrambled **

**over and collected my stuff. I ran to my car, threw my stuff in, and sped off. My cell rang as I drove to Spud's house. **

**"Talk!" I said into the phone. "Dezzie! Where the hell have you been? And why haven't you been answering your phone? **

**We've been calling non-stop!" yelled Slick into the phone. "Calm down! I was busy doing something. I must've just lost **

**track of time! And my phone's been on vibrate in my bag," I yelled back. "Well get your ass back here! It's like five o'clock **

**now!" he said. "Alright! Alright! Keep your knickers on!" I said and hung up the phone. I pulled into the driveway and ran **

**into the house. Money, Wheels, Spud, and Slick were in thee recreation room with all our instruments lying around. "What's **

**this?" I asked. "We figured we could get in a little practice," said Wheels. "Why?" I asked. "I booked a gig for us on **

**Wednesday," said Mooney. "Where?" I asked. "Some guy is throwing his friend a party and wants us to play!" I nodded, **

**"Okay! So let's get started!" I picked up my guitar and we began working out which songs we were going to play. In the end **

**we decided to play four rock songs together, and then I'd perform two pop songs and five hip-hop songs by myself. We were **

**done practicing and now we were just goofing off. "Okay! Okay! Listen!" I said. "I'm about to bust a rhyme!" I cleared my **

**throat jokingly. **

"**Yo! Yo! Yo! **

**My name is Lily.**

**I'm kinda silly!**

**Am I easy?**

**Not really!**

**I've been to Philly! Whoa!"**

**We all burst into a fresh new wave of laughter. "No! No! I got one!" said Slick. **

"**Alright here I go," he said. **

"**So my name is Slick!**

**I like ladies who are thick!**

**I like to kick**

**So come check out my dick!"**

**All of the guys including Slick laughed at his lame rap. I stared at him in amazement. "What's wrong?" Slick asked, still **

**laughing. I stared at him in mock wonder, "You have a dick?" "Forget you Dezz!" said Slick as he shoved me. Spud, **

**Wheels, Money, and me laughed hysterically. "Wait! Hold up! I got another one!" I interrupted. They all stopped laughing **

**to listen. "Here I go," I said. **

"**I got a rat!**

**Who has a cat!**

**He's fat!**

**And he sat!"**

"**Oh! That was tight! Wasn't it?" I asked. "ATTACK!" yelled Wheels. They all jumped on me and started smothering me **

**with pillows. We were all still cracking up when Zack came into the room. He looked around the room in bewilderment, **

**"What the hell happened here? And where's Lily?" "Under here!" I called from underneath all of the pillows. I climbed from **

**underneath them and fell back into my chair, "So what did you say?" Zack eyed us, "What the hell was going on in here?" **

**"Oh we were playing wack rap!" said Money. "What's that?" asked Zack. "That's when you take turns coming up with the **

**lamest raps you can think of," said Wheels. "Yeah and it was really funny because Slick and Lily are usually great rappers!" **

**commented Spud. Zack rolled his eyes, "Well anyways, Lily? Your date just called to tell you that he'd be here in half an **

**hour!" I jumped up and scrambled to the door. "What are you doing?" Slick asked. "I have to get ready for my date," I **

**answered as I reached the door. I raced up to my room closing the door behind me. I slid out of my sweaty clothes and into **

**the shower. After that I quickly put on invisible deodorant and peppermint body spray. Then I searched through my closet **

**for what I wanted to wear. I found something and slipped it on. Then I touched up my hair, put on my jewelry, put on some **

**baby oil, and my make-up. I grabbed my cell and went downstairs. The rest of the band had moved into the kitchen for some **

**eats with Zack. Harmony was watching television. Harmony ran over to me squealing, "Lily, you look gorgeous!" Zack just **

**stared at my tattoos. Spud gave me a thumbs up and Slick, being the pig that he is, winked at me. "Now Dezzie! Don't do **

**anything that we wouldn't do!" said Wheels. "Well I guess that leaves the field wide open," I said sarcastically. "You look **

**good, Dezz!" said Money. "Thanks!" I said. Tonight my outfit was a pair of tight light blue jeans with a matching half jacket **

**that reached just under my chest. I wore the jacket open so everyone could see my black bustier that was decorated with **

**black glitter. My sneakers were just plain black ones and my hair still remained in Tavia's twisties but with black tips at the **

**end of the ponytail. My make-up was black mascara, black eyeliner, peppermint flavored lip gloss, and my nails were still **

**short and painted black. My bare stomach showed off my new tattoos and my black glow in the dark skull belly ring. My **

**earrings were matching black glow in the dark glittered skulls and a small plain black stud was glittering on my tongue and **

**on my nose. "When did you get that tattoo?" asked Zack, pointing to the one on my stomach. "Oh! I got this tattoo the other **

**day," I said. "Look at my other new one's." I turned and showed him the one on my back, the one on my neck, and the one **

**on my ankle. "I have one more but I'd have to take my pants off to show you," I said. "I'm cool with that," he said. Spud **

**glared at him. I ignored him. Just then the doorbell rang. "He's here!" I said walking to the door. I sung it open and Randy **

**just stared. "You look great!" he said staring at my midriff. I smiled mischievously at the band who were standing at the **

**door being nosy. "Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and walking to his car. "Don't wait up!" I called behind me to the guys. **

**Randy's car was an ancient, beat-up, gray, station wagon. I slid into the passenger seat. Randy started up the car and drove **

**quickly down the highway. We made small talk until we pulled up to the house. I vaguely recognized the house but I couldn't **

**place whose it was. We walked up to the door holding hands. Randy rang the bell and a few seconds later this guy appeared **

**and opened the door. "Hey! Welcome to my party! I'm glad you could make it Randy!" said the guy whose name I **

**remembered to be Mark. "Oh god! Mark?" I said wearily. Mark's eyes widened as he realized who I was, "Hey Lily! I **

**haven't seen you in ages!" "I didn't realize this was your party!" I said blankly. Mark's eyes traveled between Randy and **

**me and our intertwined hands, "Don't tell me…. Are you…here…together?" Randy smiled proudly, "Yep! She's my date!" **

**"Really?" asked Mark, looking at me. I nodded. "Well uh come on in," he said, gesturing inside at the lively party. Still **

**holding hands, we walked inside. Many people stopped to greet me as we walked in. "LILY!" I whipped around and was **

**almost knocked down by Tavia as she launched herself on me. "What in bloody hell?" I asked bewildered. "Girl! I didn't **

**know you were gonna be at this party?" she exclaimed. She smiled knowingly, "Oh so you came to look for D…" I silenced **

**her with a sharp look. Tavia looked up and saw Randy with me. "Oh," she said slowly. I cleared my throat, "Er-Tavia this is **

**my date, Randy. Randy this is my friend, Tavia." They exchanged hellos. "Lily, you look gorgeous as usual!" said Tavia. **

**"You do too," I replied. And she did. Tavia had always been pretty. But she looked especially pretty tonight with her **

**shoulder length black hair hanging down with soft waves. Her dark blue jeans with beige words going down one leg and her **

**tight short-sleeved low-cut beige top that read, "I saw perfection the other day. I saw it when I looked in my mirror," **

**complimented her creamy Carmel skin perfectly. "Hey? Wanna dance?" asked Randy. "Yeah!" I replied. Tavia grabbed **

**her a guy and followed us onto the space where everyone was dancing. Sean Paul's song, "Temperature" was playing. **

**Randy swung his arms around me so he could put them around my stomach as I danced. I rolled into him as the chorus came **

**on. Tavia danced over to me, "I'm calling you out!" "Let's go!" I yelled over the music. Tavia began hip rolling across from **

**me. She swung her hips up and down quickly. Te people began to form a circle around us. I kept one eye on Tavia as I **

**started navigating my hips in a circle around her. She came back at me tough, though. We winked at each other and began **

**dancing side-by side. Our hips moved skillfully around as we danced with our bodies side to side. We dipped our hips one **

**last time before the music faded away. People clapped and whistled for us. "Now that's what I'm talking about girl," said **

**Tavia as we slapped hands. "I can't seem to go anywhere without being noticed can I?" I laughed. "You really can't," said a **

**voice from behind me that I recognized instantly. Tavia's eyes widened. I closed my eyes briefly wishing this were a dream **

**or some weird nightmare. When I opened them there he was, standing in front of me. He looked me up and down slowly. **

**"You look good, Lily!" he said. I lowered my eyes uncomfortably, "You look good too, _Dougie_." Randy suddenly appeared. **

**"Hey Lily! Let's dance some more!" said Randy. Dougie's eyes shifted towards him, "Hey, who are you?" Randy eyed him, **

**"I'm Randy. And you are?" "I'm Dougie," said Dougie with his eyes on me. "Oh yeah! I've heard of you from a couple of **

**guys I know," said Randy. "How do you know Lily?" Dougie answered with his eyes still on me, "We're old friends!" Randy **

**smiled, "No kidding! She's my date!" Dougie stared at me as I kept my eyes on the ground. I finally looked up at Randy. **

**"Uh, let's go check out some of the food!" "Okay!" said Randy happily. I followed Randy quickly. As I hurried past Dougie, **

**I still avoided his stare. "Come on Tavia!" I called. She hurried after me. When we reached the kitchen, Randy chatted with **

**one of his friends, while Tavia and me huddled up pretending to look at the different types of dipping sauces. "Are you okay, **

**Lily?" Tavia whispered to me. "I'm fine," I replied. "It's just a little hard for me to take." "Did you see how good he **

**looked?" Tavia said. "Yeah he was always a killer babe!" I muttered. "Lily, maybe you two should go somewhere and talk," **

**Tavia said. "I mean I'll keep Randy occupied for you." I shook my head furiously, "No way! I don't wanna talk to him. I **

**don't even wanna talk about him. What I wanna do is enjoy this party! Okay?" "Alright," agreed Tavia, grudgingly. I turned **

**around, looking for Randy. He was nowhere to be seen, however. So Tavia and me went back out where everyone was and **

**just kicked it. We were laughing hysterically at something this guy had told us, when we hear someone offering Tavia the **

**mic. "Go ahead and rhyme for us Tavia!" said Mark. Tavia smiled and took the mic. She grinned at me mischievously **

**before saying into the microphone, "Actually how about my girl Lily raps for us?" "Lily's here? Lily's here?" exclaimed **

**several people who turned to look at me. I glowered at Tavia as she handed me thee microphone. Then I smiled, "Alright! **

**You want a rhyme? This one's called Geek Love!" I quickly rapped out the song. When I was done, everyone exploded into **

**cheers. "She's back!" called out some people. I laughed and sat the microphone down. "That was good!" said a voice behind **

**me. I turned and it was Dougie standing behind me. I just stared at him before walking away. "Girl! Where are you going?" **

**called Tavia, following me. "I'm looking for Randy!" I said. "This party's almost over and I haven't seen him for hours!" I **

**walked around looking for him. Tavia had given up and was dancing with _one_ of her boyfriends. I decided to check upstairs **

**for him. I walked up the stairs and checked the bathroom. He wasn't there so I kept searching. I peeked into another room **

**and noticed Randy in there with several boys, talking. I was just about to walk in when I heard one of the boys say my name. **

**I cracked the door a bit and listened in. One guy was saying, "Alright! You did it! I can't believe it but you did it!" Randy **

**said, "Told you boys! Lily Evans is my date tonight! So pay up!" Another one of the boys grudgingly gave him some money, **

**"Fine! Here's the money! I can't believe Lily Evans actually went on a date with you! I really thought you were lying! I **

**thought this was an easy bet to take!" Randy laughed, "Yeah well she just couldn't resist me! She was all over me! Yeah and **

**tonight I'm gonna give her what she wants and she's gonna give me what I want too!" The rest of the guys laughed. **

**Someone cleared their throat and I whirled around to find Dougie standing behind me. The look on his face told me that he'd **

**heard everything Randy had said. I whirled around and stormed into the room. "Hey-uh-Lily! I was just coming to find you **

**actually," stammered Randy. I made a face, "Yeah! I'm sure you were!" All of the other guys started edging towards the **

**door. "Oh don't let me interrupt," I said, stopping them. "Continue on with your bets!" Randy's eyes widened. "No! Lily-I **

**was just-uh- you know joking!" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh really you were joking? Huh? Well here's something that **

**you can all laugh about later!" I bawled up my fist and punched him. The impact of the punch knocked him out. I glared at all **

**the other boys in the room. "I trust that when he wakes up you guys will tell him that I don't think we should see each other **

**anymore!" They nodded, frightened. I walked swiftly out the door and straight past Dougie without looking at him. I could **

**hear him following me downstairs but I ignored him. I quickly found Tavia. I pulled her away from some guy and in a hushed **

**voice I told her what happened. She was pissed off and shocked. "So how you getting home?" she asked. "Didn't Randy **

**bring you in his car?" I threw my hands up, stressfully. "Can I get a ride with you?" She nodded, "Sure! My cousin Rosa's **

**picking me up at four!" I shook my head, "I can't stay that late! I gotta get out of here or I'm gonna blow something up!" **

**Tavia winced, "Well I can't call her to pick me up now because she specifically told me that she had a date tonight and **

**wouldn't be picking me up until four." I covered my face with my hands. "This can't be happening to me!" "I could take **

**you!" said Dougie, from behind me. I removed my hands from my face and shook my head without looking at him. "No, **

**that's okay!" Dougie sighed, "Look, you need a ride and I'm offering. So why don't you just take it?" Tavia nudged me **

**slightly, "Lily just take it!" I sighed deeply, "Fine! I'll take it! Can we leave now?" Dougie nodded, "Alright! Let's go!" He **

**started walking out. I hugged Tavia good-bye and promised I'd call her tomorrow. I followed him all the way outside and to **

**his car. His car was new, apparently. It was an old mustang. He saw me looking at the car and smiled. "I just bought it! I'm **

**fixing it up at the old auto shop!" I said nothing but got into the car. As he started it up he flipped on the radio. Mary J. **

**Blige's song, Be Without You, came on. I saw Dougie smile at me out of the corner of my eye. I groaned loudly as the song **

**played. I quickly switched the station. I definitely didn't need to hear a love song right now. Madonna's song, Sorry, was **

**playing. I laughed to myself at the irony of the situation. "What's funny?" asked Dougie. I immediately fell silent and stared **

**out the window. "So I guess your just never going to talk to me again," said Dougie irritably. "That's the plan," I muttered **

**with satisfaction. Dougie pulled the car to a stop at a diner. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm not taking you home until **

**you hear me out," he replied. "What do you want?" I steamed. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" "I'm sorry, **

**okay?" he said quietly. "W-W-What?" I stammered. "I said that I'm sorry," he said. "Well guess what?" I said. "I don't **

**wanna hear I'm sorry! Listen to the song idiot. Madonna's got the right idea!" "Lily why won't you just look at me?" he said **

**softly. I ignored him pointedly. "Just LOOK AT ME! PLEASE!" I snapped my neck towards him. "YOU WANT ME TO **

**LOOK AT YOU? FINE! I'M LOOKING AT YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? 'CAUSE I'M SURE AS HELL NOT! YOU **

**CAN'T JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE THE SAME! IT'S NOT THE SAME! **

**I'M NOT THE SAME! AND YOU HAVE NOBODY TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU JUST PICK UP **

**AND LEAVE LIKE THAT? AND THE WORSE PART ABOUT IT IS THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOOD-BYE TO **

**ME! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE A MESSAGE, A NOTE, OR ANYTHING. YOU JUST LEFT! IMAGINE HOW I FELT! YOU **

**BASICALLY JUST SAID SCREW ME AND JETTED OFF! NOT ONLY WAS THAT SHIT EMBARRASSING BUT IT **

**WAS ALSO HURTFUL! HERE I AM THINKING WE HAD SOME KIND OF CONNECTION OR SOME KIND OF **

**FRIENDSHIP AT LEAST AND WHAT HAPPENS YOU PACK UP AND LEAVE. I FELT SO STUPID! I FELT USED! **

**AND A SIMPLE SORRY ISN'T GONNA FIX THAT! WHAT YOU DID WAS BEYOUND WRONG AND NOW YOU'VE **

**COME BACK AGAIN AND IT BRINGS BACK ALL OF THESE MEMORIES THAT I'VE FOUGHT SO HARD TO **

**NOT THINK ABOUT. I JUST DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH WITH YOU AGAIN. I **

**DON'T WANNA PLAY THAT FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS GAME ANYMORE. EITHER YOU'VE GOT ME OR YOU **

**DON'T AND THERE'S NO MORE IN BETWEEN. AND FRANKLY IF YOU DON'T WANT ME THAT'S JUST FINE **

**WITH ME BECAUSE I'M NOT SO SURE THAT I WANT YOU ANYMORE!" And with that I threw open the car door **

**and walked off. Dougie scrambled out after me. "Wait! Lily! Wait!" He yelled. He caught up to me and put his hands on my **

**shoulders to stop me. I still refused to look him in the eye. "What do you mean if I don't want you? What ever made you **

**think I didn't want you?" I finally looked him in the eye. "Oh could it be the fact that you moved half-way across the world?" **

**I said sarcastically. Dougie grabbed my head and kissed me before I could say another word. For a minute I got lost in the **

**kiss until I remembered who I was kissing. I quickly pulled away and slapped him across the face. He didn't even wince. He **

**just stared at me. Finally he said, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. You just look so sexy when you're angry. I **

**deserved the slap! Come on get back in the car and I'll take you home. I promise not to say anything else." I didn't even **

**look at him, I just walked back over to the car and got in. He got back in and pulled off. He kept his promise and didn't say **

**anything to me for the rest of the ride. We just listened to the radio. Well I didn't. My mind was elsewhere. My mind was **

**back at that diner. I was thinking about that kiss. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I had kissed him back. And I **

**knew why I kissed him back too. I kissed him back because I liked it and a tiny part of me wanted him to kiss me. I was **

**ashamed of myself for even thinking about that. This is the guy who left me like a cheap one nightstand. I never thought I'd **

**say this but at that point I really missed Hogwarts. Ever since I came home it's been nothing but shocks and nasty surprises. **

**Sure I've been having fun but it's been like flashback week here. A lot of people from my past had been showing up. "Now **

**all I need is Lorenzo to pop up and then this will really be hell," I thought bitterly. Dougie pulled to a stop at Spud's house. I **

**got out the car without saying a word and walked into the house. As I closed the door behind me I heard Dougie's car speed **

**off. "Back so early, Lily?" asked Zack. I nodded, "Where are the guys?" "They went out for the night," said Zack. "Oh!" I **

**said. "Where's Harmony?" "She's staying over at a friend's house," he replied. Zack peered at me closer, "Are you okay, **

**Lily?" I shook my head, "I don't know!" "Well I hate to leave you alone like this but there's this really cool party up at the **

**college going on," said Zack. "Do you wanna go?" I shook my head, "Nah! You go though! I'm all partied out!" "Are you **

**sure? Because I could stay here with you if you want!" he said anxiously. I forced up a smile. "No! Really! Go on and have **

**fun!" He smiled at me and left. Spud's parents weren't here yet either. They probably wouldn't be home for hours. They **

**always worked late and barely were home. Tonight they went to some fancy ball for charity. It never seemed to bother Spud, **

**Zack, and Harmony much that their parents weren't home a lot though. It's probably because both their mum and dad made **

**sure that they spent tine with them on a regular bases. They always planned lots of family vacations together. I went up to **

**my room and removed all of my clothes. I slipped on a robe and went into my bathroom. I turned on some hot water and drew **

**myself a hot vanilla scented bubble bath. While the tub was filling up I went back into my room. A phoenix was lying on my **

**bed. I recognized it as the phoenix from Dumbledore's office. What on earth could he be writing to me about? I stroked the **

**phoenix's smooth feathers and grabbed the letter. The phoenix took off at once. I opened the letter and read silently.**

_**Dear Ms. Evans,**_

****

**_Hello! I hope you are enjoying your trip greatly. I am sure you are wondering what I am sending you a letter about. Do not panic. Nothing has happened. I am merely curious to if you are staying over Christmas break. A little bird has told me Jalisa Potter has informed you about the three-part tournament Hogwarts is hosting. The tournament is now named the 3D tournament. I am merely requesting that you do Hogwarts the honor of performing for our Welcome Ball we are throwing our guests. I would also like you to perform at our Farewell Ball. I do however understand if you decline. This is a big task. And I'm sure you will want to focus on your studies _(I snorted at this) _and enjoy the competition. I will await your answer by owl. _**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore or as you like to call me Dumbledee**_

**I quickly whipped out a pen and wrote a reply to Dumbledee immediately. **

_**Dumbledee,**_

_**I haven't thought about Christmas break much but in light of the new 3D tournament, I've decided to stay and participate. Yes that's right I said participate. I'd like to enter the tournament. Enclosed is my entry form. I'd like very much if me entering the competition could stay between you and me. Surprisingly, I'd like very much to perform at the Welcome Ball and the Farewell Ball. I just have one request. Well actually two! Could we please make the Farewell Ball a dance and not a Ball? Ball's are so stuffy. I want the Farewell Ball to be fun and crazy. I also want people to wear clothes they can actually move in. My other request is that you find me another keyboard player because if I have to put up with Polly again I will literally kill her. (No joke!) So please find me a new keyboard player I can deal with. Please and thank you!**_

_**-Lily**_

**I rolled the letter up and tied it to Celestrial. "Here girl! Take this to Dumbledee for me!" She nipped me affectionately and **

**flew off. Heart crawled over to me and stretched. Come on Heart. Heart followed me into the bathroom where I lit scented **

**candles and turned off the lights. I slipped my robe off and slid down into the hot tub. Heart rested her head on the rug next **

**to the tub. I laid back and felt my muscles relax in the hot water. I was glad I was alone in the house because I really needed **

**to think things through without any interruptions. This week had been crazy. It all still felt so weird. I mean all of this stuff is **

**happening to me. Taylor's suddenly back in my life, my mum's old ballet studio is trashed and from the looks of it on the **

**brink of closing, my mum left me some weird key, and to put the icing on the cake, Dougie's back. This is like some bizarre **

**episode of the Twilight Zone. I need to figure this stuff out. First, there's Taylor. It's not much to figure out about him. He **

**understands that we're not together anymore. He's moved on and so have I. Second, there's the ballet studio. What to do **

**about it? It's damn near about to be closed. I can't bear the thought of my mum's old place being shut down and turned into **

**a fast food restaurant or something like that. But what could I do to fix it. Maybe I could find someone to financially support **

**the studio. Wait a second! I am so daft! Who do I know that loves ballet and that studio more than anything? And who do I **

**know that has plenty of money to support the studio? Me of course! I've got plenty of money to spend. Especially since now **

**I didn't have to take care of Petunia anymore. I could invest quite a bit of money into the place and get it fixed up too. The **

**only problem would be that I wouldn't be able to oversee everything since I have to go back to school soon. I could always **

**get Madame Ronaldi to check on everything. She loves that studio like it was her first-born child or something. She'll make **

**sure everything goes smoothly. Besides I can think of nobody who can run the business better than her. She is very **

**experienced. I could zip into the studio and find out where the owner lives. Then I could pay a visit and have a quick word **

**with the owner. Yea! I've solved a problem. The next problem I have is that mysterious key. There's nothing I can do about **

**it yet so I'm just going to lock the key in a special place and put it at the back of my mind. And finally, there's Dougie. What **

**on Earth am I going to do about Dougie? Obviously, I need to talk to him. But I just can't bring myself to do it. Everytime I **

**get around him I just wanna shout myself hoarse or kiss him senseless. Look what happened in the car. I think it's best if I **

**avoid him for a while. At least until I get my thoughts together. As for Randy. Well that wasn't really a loss. I had fun **

**kissing him but other than that there really wasn't anything there. I summoned my notebook and a pen. Using the candlelight **

**to see, I began scribbling out a few songs. I had a feeling the rest of this week was going to be very interesting. **


	29. Different Day, More Dougie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**The next morning I awoke surprisingly, at eleven o'clock. I usually don't wake up until the afternoon. I probably woke up that **

**early because I went straight to sleep after my bath last night. My cell phone rang suddenly. I rolled over and answered my **

**phone. "Who this?" I asked groggily. "It's me Tavia," she said. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked. "That's **

**where I'm at!" she said. "I'm in Algebra and it's a huge yawn as usual!" "Well what did you call for?" I asked. "Let's do **

**lunch today!" she suggested. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked. "You choose!" she said. I began climbing out of bed. **

**"Alright I'll pick you up soon!" "Good because I have to tell you what I found out today," said Tavia. "Tell me when I pick **

**you up," I said. "Okay!" she replied. We hung up and I went downstairs. I was surprised to find Mrs. L in the living room **

**watching television. "Good morning, Lily!" she said, smiling warmly. I must've looked surprised because she said, "I've got **

**the rest of the week off so I can began getting ready for Thanksgiving!" "Oh!" I said. "It's only two more days away!" she **

**reminded me. "The rest of the family should start arriving tomorrow on Wednesday and Thursday, that is Thanksgiving Day **

**of course." "Right," I said. "What are you watching?" Mrs. L laughed, "I'm actually watching one of those Spanish Novellas. **

**You know the soap operas?" "Is it good?" I asked. She shrugged. We talked for a while, mostly about the band's gig the next **

**day, and then I retreated upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. I changed quickly into an outfit that was tight **

**dark blue jeans with tight dark blue jeans with patches on the two butt cheeks that had orange claw marks and a tight dark **

**blue sweater vest with orange claw marks on the breasts (no shirt was worn under the vest) and orange boots covered in fake **

**fur that I tucked the jeans inside of. I guess you could say that today I was going for the normal look. My hair was still in the **

**twisties but this time with bright orange steaks and tips going through my dark red hair. My hair looked cool. Like it was on **

**fire. I left my nails black. Looking in the mirror, I put on an orange mood ring on my left ring finger and I removed my belly **

**ring and nose ring. I replaced my nose ring with a tiny dark blue stud and left my belly bare. I wasn't wearing a belly shirt **

**today so I decided not to wear a belly ring. I also clamped on some small clear blue metal hoops. Then I tucked my mum's **

**chain in my shirt and grabbed a small orange shoulder bag that I filled with my credit cards, some cash, a pen, a calculator, **

**and a small notebook. I clipped my cell phone on my hip and threw on some eyeliner, mascara, and clear green apple flavored **

**lip-gloss. I guess today I just didn't have it in me to get all wild and crazy with my clothes. My heart just wasn't in it, you **

**know? I ran downstairs, said good-bye to Mrs. L, and got in my car. I put in Good Charlotte's cd and drove off towards the **

**high school Tavia attended. Funny enough my band and her attended the same school. When I arrived kids were still in **

**classes. My music was turned up on full blast. So all of the teachers were peering out of their windows to see who was making **

**all of the noise and interrupting their classes. Most of the kids were all trying to see who was outside too. I left my music on **

**as I got out of the car and strolled into the school. I could still hear the music as I walked up the stairs looking into **

**classrooms to find a familiar face. I finally spotted Tavia in her Algebra class. She was looking dead bored. Actually the **

**whole class was. The teacher was droning on and on about something. I smiled deviously and walked into the classroom **

**loudly. "Hey Tavia!" I called. Everyone in the class was watching me curiously. Most of them knew who I was or had heard **

**of me before. The teacher frowned at me. I cursed when I realized what teacher this was. It was Mr. Clemmons. Him and me **

**aren't exactly buddies. He hated me. I don't even know why he hates me. Can I help it if one day I decided to throw a pool **

**party? I don't know why he was so mad. He said something about how I should've asked before I used his pool. Like that **

**mattered. Unfortunately he remembered me and not to fondly. "Ms. Evans what are you doing here in my classroom?" Mr. **

**Clemmons said, frowning at me still. I smiled sweetly and waved my hands in the air, "Surprise! I'm your new student!" Mr. **

**Clemmons's eyes widened in fright, "W-W-W-What?" I laughed, "Just kidding!" He breathed a sigh of deep relief, "Then **

**what are you here for?" I smiled, "To get Tavia of course!" Tavia smiled and began packing up her stuff. "She still has five **

**minutes left of class and do you have a visitors pass, Ms. Evans?" asked Mr. Clemmons. I made a face, "Class? Who cares **

**about class? We're going to lunch! Come on Tavia!" His right eye twitched violently as he spoke. "If it'll get you out of my **

**classroom then take her and leave!" I smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks Mr. C!" Tavia grabbed her stuff and followed me out **

**the classroom happily. "Thanks, Lily! I was dying of boredom in there!" whispered Tavia. I smiled, "I could see that!" While **

**we were walking the bell rang loudly. Kids just started pouring into the hallway. Many people stopped to say hello to Tavia **

**and me. "Do you even know who half these people are?" I whispered to Tavia after a peaky looking boy stopped and greeted **

**us. "Nope!" she said. Suddenly, Money and Slick appeared in front of us. "Dezzie? What are you doing here?" asked a **

**surprised Money. They both had textbooks in their hands but the cover of Money's was ripped off and Slick had scribbled **

**random girl's phone numbers all over his. "I'm checking up on you all," I replied. "What?" said Slick in disbelief. "You heard **

**me!" I said. I grabbed Slick's textbook out of his hands quickly. "Now what do we have here, young man?" I asked sternly as **

**I flipped through his textbook. "Give it back, Dezz!" he said trying to grab the book out of my hands. I held it out of his reach. **

**I held the pictures out in disgust. "Pictures of girls in microscopic bikinis?" I said wagging the pictures in his face. "Should **

**you really be concerning yourself with this while you're in school?" "Give it," said Slick. "I can't believe you actually bought **

**these pictures!" I said, shaking my head. "I didn't buy them," snarled Slick. "I took them!" "Come again?" I asked. He tried **

**to snatch at the pictures, "I took these pictures!" "Eww!" I cried, dropping the pictures in disgust. He snatched them up and **

**stuffed them in his book again. "So what are you really doing here?" asked Money, laughing. "Taking Tavia to lunch," I **

**replied. Slick immediately straightened up. He smoothed back his hair and smiled at Tavia. "Hey there, Tavia!" Tavia smiled **

**back, "How's it going, _Warren_?" Slick cringed but managed a smile back at her. "It's going great!" Money caught my eye **

**and we both stifled our laughs. Tavia had the distinction of being the only person apart from teachers and parents who got to **

**call Slick by his real name. The reason she had this distinction was because Slick fancied her a bit. Although Tavia will never **

**admit it aloud, she fancies Slick too. Those two will never date though. They're both too much alike to try and date. They're **

**both major players and I'm not sure if either of them can handle a serious relationship. At least not right now. They both **

**know that they can't ever date so they just flirt a lot and leave it at that. As they talked about the weather I rolled my eyes. **

**Sarcastically I said, "Sorry to break up this truly interesting conversation, but Tavia and me gotta go!" Grabbing Tavia's **

**arm, I pulled her down the hall. "Bye!" called Slick after us. Money waved too, shaking his head at Slick. I'll never **

**understand why Slick seems to always lose his cool around Tavia and nobody else. Around every other girl he's Mr. Smooth **

**and Unpredictable but around her he's like one big pile of Jell-O. Quivering and useless. Tavia and I walked out of the **

**building, bypassing all of the other students. My car was still parked in front of the entrance and it was still blasting loud **

**music. Many people had stood around the car admiring it and listening to the music. Good Charlotte's song, Boys and Girls, **

**was playing. Tavia got into the passenger seat and I slid into the drivers seat. She buckled up her seat belt and I shot out of **

**the parking lot like a bullet. I screeched to a stop outside of a Chinese restaurant. Tavia and me walked in and quickly got a **

**booth near the back by the windows. Once we sat down, Tavia pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I stared at her in disgust. "I **

**know you're not smoking that near me!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh Lily! Calm down! These aren't tobacco. These are herbal." **

**"Oh!" I said. "They calm me down a lot," she said. "They actually make me feel cleansed." I continued staring at the **

**cigarette so she said, "Wanna try one?" I shook my head, "Oh no! That's all right! Maybe later though." She shrugged and **

**put her cigarette out as we began looking through the menus. The waitress came a minute later asking for our orders. "Um…**

**I'll have some sesame chicken with a side of shrimp fried rice and egg rolls." Tavia eyed the menu and finally said, "I'll have **

**an order of sesame noodles." "What'll you have to drink?" asked the waitress in a bored voice. "I'll take an ice tea with **

**extra sugar," said Tavia promptly. "I'll have a raspberry lemonade with fresh peaches added," I said. The waitress wrote it **

**down and left. While we waited for our orders we took the time to catch up on what's been going on in our lives. I told Tavia **

**about all the things that had happened at Hogwarts. (Yes, she knows I'm a witch too and so does Sherl.) Tavia was practically **

**livid when she heard about how James treated me. "That jerk seriously said that?" she said, after I told her about what he **

**said about how I was probably lying about my mother. "You know Lily I know some guys who can take care of that idiot like **

**that!" she said snapping her fingers. I laughed. "Tavia calm down! I'm over it!" Just then, the waitress came over with our **

**food. She sat down our steaming plates in front of both of us and placed our drinks beside us. "Anything else?" she **

**practically snarled at us. "Yeah," snapped Tavia. "Fix your attitude!" The waitress glowered at us and left. "So I guess that **

**means I won't be getting any free fortune cookies?" I called after her. I never got my answer. I shrugged and picked up my **

**chopsticks and began eating. Tavia gulped down some of her ice tea. "I have to tell you what I heard!" "What did you hear?" **

**I asked curiously, picking up my glass and drinking. She eagerly began telling me what she heard. "Well today I heard that **

**Dougie is here for good. I heard he's not leaving to go back with his mum. I also heard that he is going to be going to my **

**school, starting next week." I choked on my raspberry lemonade. Tavia continued, "But wait! I was walking by the boys loo **

**earlier today." I looked at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes, "Okay! Fine! I was _looking_ in the boys loo!" I smiled **

**triumphantly. She smirked, "That's not the point! Anyways! I was looking in and who do I see? I see Mark and Teddy." I sat **

**up straight. Teddy is Dougie's best friend and Mark is the guy who threw the party and he and Dougie are pretty good **

**friends too. "Well guess what I heard them saying?" exclaimed Tavia. "What?" I muttered nonchalantly. Tavia smiled, "I **

**heard Teddy tell Mark that the reason Dougie came back was for you!" I chewed on an egg roll absentminded. "So?" asked **

**Tavia. "So? What?" I shrugged. Tavia rolled her eyes, "Now you know you need to quit! Don't be tryin' to act like you don't **

**care because you know you do!" I smiled sheepishly. "Okay! So what if I do care? And?" Tavia slurped up some noodles, **

**grinning at me triumphantly. I chomped down on my sesame chicken and shrimp fried rice while I listened to her tell me about **

**how she almost got caught up last night. My cell phone rang just as we were chewing on the last bits of our food. I grabbed it **

**and flipped it open. "Who this?" I said into the phone. "Hello, darling! It's me, Madame Ronaldi! I got your message and I **

**have all the information you need. Do you have a pen?" I quickly got out my notepad and pen. "Alright, give me the info!" I **

**said. I jotted down all of the info as she repeated it to me. "Is that all you need dear?" "Yep! Thanks!" I replied and hung up. **

**Tavia looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "What was that all about?" I smiled innocently, "Oh nothing! Just a little **

**project I'm working on!" Tavia nodded, unconvinced, "Uh-huh!" I quickly wolfed down the rest of my food. "Are you done **

**yet?" I asked. Tavia stared at me, "Uh, yeah!" I signaled the waitress for the check. "I hate to ditch you like this but I've got **

**some business to take care of!" Tavia drank the last of her ice tea. "I don't mind!" We left the money on the table, minus a **

**tip, and left. As we drove down the road and up to the school, Tavia and I agreed to hang out some more later. I pulled up to **

**the school and she hopped out. "So I'll call you when school's out!" "Okay!" I agreed. We said good-bye and I left once **

**again. I kept one eye on the road as I skimmed the info Madame Ronaldi had given me. Earlier today, I had left her a **

**message for her to call me back with info about the owner of the studio. I wanted to know who he was, his name, where he **

**lived, and how much in debt he was. Right now I was on my way over to his house. He didn't know that I was coming though. I **

**was hoping to buy the studio from him. 15 minutes later I pulled up to his house. The house was very impressive. He **

**obviously took better care of his house than his ballet studio. I walked up to the door with a stack of papers in my hands. I **

**was just about to knock, when the door was suddenly jerked open. I gasped, "Dougie?" His eyebrows shot up, "Lily?" we **

**stared at each other for a second. Finally, Dougie said, "What are you doing here?" My mouth felt suddenly dry, "I-uh-I…" **

**Dougie squinted at me, "Are you here to see…me?" I cleared my throat several times before I could speak. "Um-no, I-I **

**think I have the wrong house!" Dougie grabbed my arm. "Who are you looking for?" he asked. "A-um- Mr. Christopher **

**Truman." "That's my uncle," said Dougie. "Come on in!" I walked into the house cautiously. Looking around, I spotted a **

**handsome man who looked to be in about his mid thirties, watching television. "Uncle Christopher! Someone's here to see **

**you!" said Dougie. His uncle walked over to me with a smile on his face. "A bit too old to be selling Girl Scout cookies, eh?" **

**he asked me. Dougie snorted. Looking appalled, I said, "Do I look like a girl scout to you?" Mr. Truman chuckled, **

**"Certainly not any girl scout, _I've_ ever seen!" I smiled, "Actually, I've come to talk business! It's about the studio you own!" **

**Mr. Truman's playful smile vanished, "Let's discuss this in my office." He gestured to a room down the hall. I nodded and **

**began gathering up my papers. Mr. Truman turned to Dougie. "I thought you were leaving?" Dougie shook his head, "Uh-**

**No! I think I'll stick around for a bit!" Mr. Truman shrugged. "Would you like something to drink or eat, Lily?" asked **

**Dougie, politely. I suddenly realized how very dry my mouth felt. I nodded, "Yes, actually! I wouldn't mind a glass of water!" **

**Mr. Truman stared at us, "You two know each other?" Dougie slapped his forehead, "Sorry unc! I forgot! This is Lily." Mr. **

**Truman stared at me, "How do you two know each other?" Neither of us knew what to say. Finally Dougie cleared his throat **

**and said, "We are-I mean _were_ close friends!" I shot Dougie an icy glare. "Actually," I said to Mr. Truman, "We were **

**friends but not so much close!" Mr. Truman laughed, "Well come on in!" We walked into his office. I sat down in the chair in **

**front of his desk. He closed the door behind us and sat in his seat behind the desk. "So Miss?" "Evans!" I told him. He **

**smiled, "Right! Miss Evans what are you here to discuss about my ballet studio?" I smiled, "that's exactly what I'd like to **

**discuss. It being _your_ studio. I'd like to buy it from you!" Mr. Truman chuckled as if he were amused. "What's so funny? I **

**asked calmly. Mr. Truman smiled at me, "Forgive me but you are still a young girl and it takes lots of money to get and keep **

**a ballet studio." I laughed at this, "Oh this is about the money? I have plenty of that!" I opened my bag and took out stacks **

**of cold, hard, cash. Mr. Truman stared openly at all of the money. Just then Dougie walked into the room with a tall glass of **

**lemonade with fresh slices of lemon floating in it. Dougie gaped at the money. "Is that yours?" I nodded. "Miss Evans if you **

**don't mind me asking, how did you get all of this money?" asked Mr. Truman. "I think you knew my mother," I repeated. "I **

**did?" he asked blankly. I smiled, "yes you did. Her name was Anastasia Evans." Mr. Truman's eyes widened and Dougie **

**almost dropped my glass. "_The_ Anastasia Evans?" Startled, I turned to Dougie. "You knew my mother?" Dougie shook his **

**head, "Nah! I knew of her though! My uncle use to drag me and my family to see all her shows!" I took my glass from **

**Dougie. "You didn't need to decorate my drink, you know. A simple glass of water would've been fine," I said amused. **

**Dougie laughed. "Douglas would you leave Miss Evans and I alone for a few minutes?" said Mr. Truman. Dougie smiled, **

**"I'll be in the kitchen!" Mr. Truman said, "Dougie I thought you had plans to go out?" "Well-um-uh-you-see-I-uh-decided **

**that-um I should-uh-well stay…here," sputtered Dougie. "Why so?" asked Mr. Truman who had a smile tugging at his lips. I **

**peered at Dougie, "Yeah! Why so?" Dougie avoided my eyes. "Uh I have a...a...uh Jell-O mold to make! Yeah that's it a Jell-**

**O mold," he said looking pleased with himself. Mr. Truman's eye brows flew up, "A Jell-O mold?" "Yeah a Jell-O mold. **

**There's this um recipe I found for a raspberry and uh-um turkey Jell-O mold," he said. "Raspberry and _turkey _is it?" asked **

**Mr. Truman, smiling. "Yeah since it's so close to Thanksgiving it seemed…like a good…idea," he broke off looking **

**embarrassed. I snorted, "Well good luck with that idea, Martha Stewart!" Mr. Truman chuckled. Dougie closed the door as **

**he left. Mr. Truman turned to me, "So what were we discussing?"**

**An hour later I left Mr. Truman's office carrying more papers and a victorious smile. Dougie was perched on a stool in the **

**kitchen. "So you bought the studio?" he asked, surprised. "Yeah!" I admitted. "I didn't know you were interested in ballet!" **

**he commented. "Just a bit!" (What an understatement!) Dougie grabbed the stacks of papers in my hand. "I'll carry these!" **

**he offered. I shrugged and walked out to my car. Dougie followed me and placed the papers in the trunk. I started the car up. **

**Dougie started to walk up too the front but I shot down the street like a rocket. I picked up my cell phone and called Tavia, **

**school was out now. She answered on the second ring. "What's up?" I smiled, "Wanna hit the mall, Ta?" She laughed, "You **

**know it!" "Pick you up in 3 minutes!" Three minutes later I drove up to the school parking lot. Tavia hopped in. we drove off, **

**sticking our middle fingers up at the band as we drove by. We listened to Panic! At The Disco's new song as we drove into **

**the mall parking lot. I shut off the car after parking and Tavia and I hopped out of the car, excitedly. I grabbed my bag and **

**we linked arms and skipped into the mall. Once inside, we headed into Hot Topic first. I looked at all the gorgeous stuff they **

**had. "Heaven! I have arrived!" Tavia and I separated as we tore through the clothes they had. I did a whole lot of picking **

**and choosing. After trying on quite a few things I wandered back over to Tavia. We both stopped to look at the sex kitten **

**underwear. "What do you think of these?" I asked, holding up cream colored lacey boy shorts that went to right above the **

**bottom of your butt cheeks and a matching lacey cream colored bra that had tiny black individual ribbons on each of the bra **

**straps and a ribbon that tied up the boy shorts. "Very sexy!" Tavia declared. "You should get them!" I made a face, "yeah, **

**but who would I wear it for?" "Dougie?" suggested Tavia mischievously. I shot her a look, "not a chance!" "What about this **

**for me?" asked Tavia. She held up a black completely see-through bra with glitter. "Defeats the purpose of wearing **

**underwear doesn't it?" I cracked. We laughed. "But seriously it's deliciously naughty!" I said. Tavia laughed, "Which one of **

**my boyfriends would I wear it for?" I grinned, "Slick?" Tavia glared at me, "that's not my boyfriend, Lily!" "Not yet it isn't!" **

**Tavia pursed her lips tightly but didn't say anything. We purchased our stuff and I walked out of the store with 2 studded **

**belts, 4 new tops, 6 pairs of pants, and 1 new skirt. We went into another store. I held all my bags in one hand as I shifted **

**through the racks of clothes. "Lily!" shouted Tavia. She was clutching something in her hand. "What?" I asked. "You've got **

**to get this?" exclaimed Tavia excitedly. "Try what on?" I asked. She thrust something into my hand. I glanced down at it. "A **

**dress?" I mumbled. "Come on Lily! You'd look so good in it!" Tavia whined. "I guess," I muttered. "But don't they have it in **

**black, at least?" Tavia groaned in frustration, "You always wear black. You need more color in your wardrobe!" "But it's my **

**favorite color!" I protested. "Just try it on!" Tavia practically yelled. I grudgingly slipped inside a fitting room and tore off my **

**clothes to try on the dress. I tugged the dress on. I walked out of the dressing room to show Tavia. Tavia gasped, "You look **

**sexy, Lil!" "Yeah it is pretty nice!" I mumbled. "For a dress," I added as an afterthought. "Are you gonna get it?" she asked. **

**I shrugged, "I suppose!" I hurried back into the dressing room.**

**I looked in the mirror and surveyed myself. The dress was short and white. It looked like one of those seducing dresses. **

**I had to admit I looked pretty nice in it. The white complimented my figure and my luscious red hair. I **

**slid the dress off listening to Tavia babbling about how gorgeous this and that was. Once I removed the dress and purchased **

**it, thanks to Tavia's insistence, we entered a different store. We separated again and I grabbed many clothes off the shelves. **

**I was on a hunt for many clothes. In the back of my mind I knew why I was so determined to buy lots of new things. I was **

**hoping that these things would distract my mind and help me stop thinking about Dougie. Tavia and I practically bought out **

**the mall when we were about to leave. Tavia glanced at all our bags. "This is definitely gonna put a big dent in my money for **

**Christmas gifts!" I laughed, "Not to worry, Ta! This little shopping spree is my treat!" Tavia began to protest, "No Lily! I'm **

**not letting you pay for all of this!" I rolled my eyes at her, "Just think of it as a gift to make up for not keeping in touch better **

**with you!" Tavia shook her head, "No!" "Sorry, Ta! My mind's made up, so it doesn't really matter what you want!" She **

**glared at me but didn't object because just then she'd seen a pair of sexy red stilettos that she really wanted. "Okay Lil! If **

**you wanna treat me then I'm getting these shoes too!" I chuckled as she dived into the store and claimed her shoes. Once I **

**had paid for everything we made our way to the food court. "I'm treating you to lunch then," Tavia stubbornly said. I **

**shrugged, "Whatever!" We piled all of our many shopping bags around our chairs. "I'll go get the food," Tavia said. "What **

**do you want to eat?" I surveyed the different fast food areas. "I'll take some McDonalds!" Tavia nodded and went off after I **

**told her what to get me. My cell rang just as she was sitting down with our meals. I flipped it open as I spread out my fries **

**and double cheeseburgers. "Who this?" I said into the phone as I spread salt on my fries. "Yo, Lil! It's me Slick!" "Oh! What **

**do you want?" "When are you guys coming back?" he asked. "We'll be back right after we finish eating," I said, sipping on **

**my soda. "Well hurry! Don't forget we still have to go to that spoken word café tonight." "Oh I forgot!" I said. "Hey did you **

**pick out an outfit for our gig tomorrow yet?" he asked. "No, not yet but thanks for reminding me. I have to go to the fabric **

**store," I replied. "Alright! Well see you when you get here!" "Okay bye!" I said. "Wait!" he said. "What?" I asked annoyed. **

**"Um-well, tell Tavia I said hi!" he said. I rolled my eyes at Tavia. "Yeah bye!" I hung up the phone. "What?" asked Tavia **

**biting into her burger. I laughed, "Slick says to tell you he said hi!" Tavia glared at me, "Shut-up, Lil!" I laughed some more **

**and began devouring my burgers. While we ate I filled her in on what happened with Dougie and stuff. "No way!" she **

**exclaimed. "You bought your mum's old studio?" I nodded, "Yep!" "Auntie Sherl's gonna be so hyped up about this!" she **

**said. We finished eating and made our way to the fabric store. "So what do you need from here Lily?" asked Tavia. I flipped **

**open my notebook and showed her this sketch I'd drawn. "Oooh that's hot," Tavia said. "It's my outfit for our upcoming gig **

**tomorrow." "Can I come?" she asked. "Of course," I replied. We entered the store and I immediately went through the place **

**picking up rolls of fabric and glitter. I purchased everything I needed and we left. We piled the bags into my car and drove **

**off. When I dropped her off at the salon, I stopped in to say a quick hi to Sherl and the girls there! Then I hopped back in my **

**car and drove to Spud's house. I struggled carrying all of my many bags into the house. "We should've known you were going **

**shopping!" declared Money as him and the rest of the guys jumped up to help me wrestle my bags upstairs. I dropped all of **

**the bags on the floor and waved them off. "I got this," I said. I twirled my finger around the bags and they began hovering in **

**the air. I then jerked my finger in the direction of upstairs and the bags flew up into my room. "How lazy of you, Dezz!" **

**snorted Wheels. "How smart of me!" I declared. The guys rolled their eyes. The guys went to the rec room and started **

**practicing for tomorrow's gig. I sat around them sewing and fixing my outfit together. Occasionally they would ask me what I **

**thought of this and that. Finally I finished my outfit and held it up for the guys to see. Spud whistled. Money clapped. Wheels **

**said, "Really nice Dezzie!" Slick just said, "Hot!" I rolled my eyes and we all ran upstairs to get ready for the spoken word **

**café. I jumper in and out of the shower quickly and began pulling on some outfit. I then straightened my twisties and dusted **

**on some eyeliner, vanilla lip-gloss, and threw some black glitter in my hair. I slid on some clear sliver thin heels. I looked in **

**the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I saw myself clad in a one-piece black jumpsuit that tied around my neck and showed **

**my back. I had a thick gold chain hooked around my waist. **

**I walked downstairs and got more ****whistles. The guys all hopped in Wheel's car but I got in my own. I followed them to the **

**spoken word café. It was called **

**Snapz! We all parked our cars and walked in. I got many wolf whistles as I looked for a table with the guys. I ignored them **

**though. We soon found a table off to the side near the wall. I sat down in the middle and the guys all piled around me **

**protectively. They were getting in big brother mode because of all the guys staring at me. Just then Tavia ran over to me **

**excitedly. "What's up guys?" She grabbed a stool and sat down beside me. "Looking good fellas and Lily!" Slick blushed and **

**mumbled, "You too!" The guys snickered but said their hellos to her. "Very gorgeous," I said, looking her over. She wore a **

**sparkling black long-sleeved half shirt with a pair of fitted blue jeans and calf-length black suede high-heeled boots. "Guess **

**whose here?" she whispered in an undertone to me. "Who?" I whispered back. She gave me a pointed look. "No!" I said. **

**"Yes!" she nodded. "Why do I keep running into him?" I groaned. Tavia shrugged and began flirting with Slick who had **

**switched seats with Money to be next to Tavia, a fact which both of them pointedly ignored. Wheels and Spud were **

**whispering together and snickering at Slick. Money leant over to me. "Dezzie, I hate to ruin your night but Dougie's here!" I **

**nodded, "I know!" "You want us to keep him away from you?" he asked. I shook my head, "I can handle it!" Money **

**shrugged. "If you say so!" All of a sudden the crowd hushed as the first performer went up there. Her name was Laura and **

**she said a really confusing poem as she beat on her bongo drums. I really didn't understand what it was about. One minute **

**she was talking about peaches the next she was going on and on about a naked preacher at a cemetery. At the end of her **

**performance a few people gave her snaps but most people were confused, just like me. A few more people went up after her **

**and some were good. Some were just plain hilarious. During one guys rap about the seeds of a watermelon, I quietly went to **

**the back to get a drink from the bar. Most people were spread out at the tables but there were still a few people lounging at **

**the bar. I sidled up to the bar and ordered. "What can I get you?" asked the girl behind the bar counter. "Um I'll have a **

**cherry coke with an extra cherry on the side!" I told her. The girl smiled, "Would you like anything else to go with it?" I **

**paused to think and started to answer, "Yeah some--"Soda crackers!" Dougie answered from behind me. I looked to find him **

**smiling. "She always has a cherry coke with soda crackers!" he repeated. The lady looked at me and I nodded. She walked **

**away to get my drink. I glared at Dougie, "How'd you know that?" "You'd be surprised by how much I know about you Lily!" **

**he answered calmly, unaffected by my glare. "You don't know anything about me!" I scowled. Dougie moved over to the stool **

**next to me. "I know lots," he said. He continued, "I know you bite the bottom of your lip when you're nervous!" I **

**immediately stopped biting my lip. He ignored my actions and said, "I know you never cry, I know you love the color black, I **

**know your two favorite movies of all time are Sabrina but only the one with Audrey Hepburn, not the one with Harrison Ford, **

**and Thumbelina, I know you detest Gone With The Wind, I know you have a strange addiction to the American sweet, **

**Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and I know that you believe that self expression is everything." I tried to interrupt him there **

**but he just went on. "I know that you have the sweetest and deepest dimples that only show when you're blushing and smiling **

**at the same time, I know that you have the most beautiful pools of eyes I have ever seen, I know that you could kick my ass **

**if you really wanted to, I know that you secretly harbor a love for your sister, I know that you sometimes get so sad and can **

**never explain to us why, I know that you are the sexiest girl I've ever seen, and I know that you are the only girl in England **

**who can wear a potato sack and cause 98 percentof the guys in that area to have hardons!" he finished. The lady placed my **

**drink ****and crackers down as I slipped her the money. I grabbed the glass and plate of crackers. As I began walking away, I **

**turned ****back and walked over to Dougie and cocked my head at him as he stared long and hard at me. "You know a lot about **

**me but ****here's some things you don't know about me," I whispered to him. "You don't know how I hated not establishing our **

**relationship, you don't know how I really felt about you, you don't know how much I wanted to cry when you left, and you **

**_didn't_ know leaving without a goodbye could hurt _me_ so much," I trailed off. I looked at him just long enough to see the **

**wistful and broken look in his eyes before I walked back to my seat silently. **


	30. I NEED HELP!

**Okay! This Isn't really a chapter but I really need help from you fellow fan fiction writers out there. How do you add links into the stories? I want to add links to the story so you can see lily's outfits but I don't know how. Every time I try to add a link it disappears after I click save changes on the documents edit box. So please help me out here.**


	31. Updates

**Hey everyone. Srry for the lack of updates but it's not because I don't have any new chaps. I do. Really good ones. But Im not posting any until I figure out a way to post the links to Lily's ooutfits on the story. So if anyone knows anything plz tell me. Until then no new chaps. Srry guys but it'll be worth it in the end. I hope!**


	32. Sorting Things Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**For the rest of the night I sat quietly, barely touching my cherry coke and soda crackers. I was extremely tired. This day just **

**seemed to drag on and I was looking forward to tomorrow's gig. There was nothing more that I wanted to do then get lost in **

**my world of music. All of my friends noticed my silence and droopy eyes so they decided to call it a night. Spud wrapped his **

**arms around me as we all went to our cars. Spud decided he'd just drive home with me so that Wheels wouldn't have to drop **

**him off. We said good-bye to the rest of the band and Tavia and he got into the drivers seat of my car. "I'll drive home since **

**you're so tired," he offered. I smiled gratefully at him and fell into the passenger's seat. I pressed the button on the car so **

**the top could come down. Spud turned on some classic Madonna and let it play for me. I shot him a smile. Spud knows just **

**what I need when I'm feeling down. In case you haven't noticed yet, Spud and I are a teeny bit closer to each other than I **

**am with the rest of the guys. I mean we're all super close but Spud and I just connect on a higher level. He understands me **

**really well. He's very protective of me too. All of the guys are fiercely protective of me. I'm like their cool younger sister. I **

**hate being the baby of them all. All of them are older than me. We're all pretty much the same age but they turn 17 before I **

**do and Money, Wheels, and Slick's are already 17. Spud turns 17 a month before I do. Both of our b-days are in the **

**summer. As we were driving I rested my head against the back of my seat, letting my hair fly out in the air. "I love having **

**the top down," I murmured with my eyes closed. "Yeah it feels good," agreed Spud. We rode in sweet silence for a bit. I **

**eventually nodded off. I was awoken a few minutes later by Spud softly shaking me awake. "C'mon Dezzie, you can sleep in **

**the house," he whispered. I looked around blearily. Spud sighed and picked me up gently in his arms. He then carried me **

**into the house. He was about to carry me to my room but I dragged myself up. "I don't wanna go to bed! Put me down!" I **

**protested. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch and dropped me on it. I curled up with a pillow and flipped on the **

**television with the remote control. "What are you doing, Dezz?" asked Spud. "Watching television," I said, flipping through **

**the channels. Spud sighed but dropped down beside me on the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked in surprise as he **

**kicked off his shoes. "Watching television," he replied, focusing on the screen. I smiled as I continued clicking through **

**channels. Spud was a true friend. He knew I didn't wanna be left alone right now, so he was staying up with me. I paused as I **

**stared at the screen. Sabrina was on. The one with Audrey Hepburn and not the one with Harrison Ford. Thinking about it **

**made me smile a little. I quickly changed the channel. Spud looked up in shock, "I thought that was your favorite movie?" **

**"It is," I mumbled. "Why'd you turn then?" he asked. "Cause I just don't wanna see it right now. _Okay_?" I said. **

**"Whatever!" he muttered. I sighed but changed it to Sabrina again, knowing that it was exactly what I wanted to see. Spud **

**had turned the lights off and was lying across the other end of the couch watching television. I scooted over to him and **

**curled up at his side. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder. We watched Sabrina in silence. I was really getting into it and **

**just when Audrey Hepburn's character saw that it was Humphrey Bogart's character that showed up at the tennis court and **

**not William Holden's character, Spud spoke up. "He really got to you didn't he?" I pressed mute on the television and **

**turned to stare at Spud. "Huh?" I asked, bewildered. "I said he really got to you, didn't he?" he repeated. I bit my lip, **

**"Yeah, he did!" "You know you'll be fine, right?" he whispered. "I know but it's just…hard," I whispered, my voice cracking **

**a little. "It's only hard because you're making it that way!" Spud said. "I am not!" I said. "Dezz!" Spud said, staring at me **

**hard. "Okay, so what if I am? I just don't want him to think he can just pick me up and drop me whenever he wants," I said **

**back. "What makes you think that he thinks he can?" Spud asked. I lowered my eyes. "Honestly, I don't think he thinks **

**that," I whispered. "I guess a part of me just really wants to punish him for leaving like he did. I was hurt and I wanted him **

**to be hurt as much as I was. As much as I still am!" Spud gave me a tiny smile, "I know it's a little hard to believe but maybe **

**he _was_ hurt. Maybe he was hurt more than you." I stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously, Destiny!" I was startled that he **

**used my full nickname. "Think about it. If he cares about you as much as he says, then think of how hard it must've been to **

**leave. To leave _you_." I sat there, silently thinking about what Spud said. Spud yawned and closed his eyes, "And Dezz? I'm **

**sure he has a really big reason why he left in the first place. Maybe you should try listening to his side of the story. What do **

**you have to lose?" I poked Spud in the eye. "Hey!" he said swatting at me. "When did you get so smart?" I asked. He **

**smiled, "Around the time that you got so dumb!" I slapped him in the head and rolled back over to finish watching Sabrina. **

**By the end of the movie, I had eaten three bowls of caramel popcorn, drank five sodas, and had eight handfuls of m&m's. I **

**let out a loud belch. Spud rolled over and kept sleeping. I cleaned up the mess I'd made and went up to my room to put the **

**finishing touches on my outfit. I finished that and moved on to a few other things I was planning before I left. I made a few **

**phone calls and jotted things down on a notepad and I finished planning everything around five a.m. then I got started on the **

**guest list. I gave up at about seven a.m. and decided to just hit the shower. I grabbed a towel and walked into the bath. I **

**turned on the water. I stood in front of the mirror and began taking out the twisties Tavia had given me earlier that week. **

**After taking them out my hair was still all ratty and curly. I slipped into the shower and began scrubbing my hair vigorously **

**until I got all the streaks and color out of my hair. Then I combed out all the knots and rat's which hurt a lot. I should've just **

**used magic. After that I cleaned myself up and turned off the water. Wrapping the towel around me, I walked into my room **

**and started going through my closet for something to lounge around in until the gig. I pulled on a nicely fitted, off the **

**shoulder, olive green, ribbed sweater and loose, faded blue jeans with rips at the knees. I walked back into the bathroom and **

**brushed my teeth. I grabbed a few light green hair scrunchies and tied my hair into a tight ball at the back of my head but I **

**left a few wisps of my hair hanging down so that they framed my face nicely. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hair. **

**When I opened my eyes I had black and light green streaks running through my hair. I stepped back into my room and **

**rubbed cinnamon scented lotion on my body. Then I put on a little bit of make-up in front of the mirror. I put on some dark **

**eyeliner and a little mascara, and then I dabbed on some cinnamon lip-gloss and replaced my make-up in my cabinet. **

**Opening my jewelry chest, I slipped on my mum's chain, dangling green apple charm earrings, a green crystal stud for my **

**nose and tongue, and a plain silver ring with a blue rose charm on it. On my way out the door, I slid on a pair of warm olive **

**green socks. Quietly, I tip-toed downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked at the big grandfather clock in the kitchen and saw **

**that it was eight-forty-three in the morning. Surprisingly I wasn't even sleepy. I had too many things running through my **

**mind too sleep. I cast a sound proof charm on the room, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I walked over to the refrigerator and **

**pulled out a carton of eggs, some cheese, some milk, bread, and a couple other things. I turned on the stove and placed a few **

**pots over the fires and began scrambling the eggs. About an hour later, just as I was finishing up the food, Mrs. L came into **

**the kitchen. She looked at me in surprise. "Lily? Why on earth are you up so early?" I shrugged, "I haven't exactly been to **

**sleep yet!" She looked alarmed, "Why not? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" I laughed, "No Mrs. L. Nothing like that! **

**I just haven't been sleepy. So I decided to make us all a home cooked breakfast." Mrs. L looked around at all the food, "Oh **

**Lily! this looks absolutely delicious but really, you needn't have gone through all the trouble. I was just about to come and **

**make breakfast myself!" I shrugged again, "I figured that since you were going to be cooking all day today and tomorrow **

**for Thanksgiving that I could at least help you out a bit." She laughed, "Well thanks, Lily! It does certainly does smell **

**appetizing. Why don't I help you set it all out on the table?" "That'd be nice," I agreed. Together, we placed all of the food **

**onto the lengthy kitchen table. Once we were finished, Spud's dad wandered into the kitchen tiredly. He's a fairly handsome **

**man. His name is Ted and I call him Mr. T. He calls me Triple T. Which stands for The Tiny Tiger. He says its because I **

**remind him of a tiger. His eyes lit up once he saw all the food. "Just what I was hoping for! A giant breakfast fit for a king!" **

**Mrs. L rolled her eyes at him. "Well we have Lily to thank for that." Mr. T turned his eyes on me. "Thatta girl, Triple T!" **

**He reached out his hand to slap me five. I laughed and smacked his hand. "Great to see you, Mr. T!" Mr. T sat down at the **

**table. "It is isn't it? I tell myself the very same thing everyday when I look in the mirror," he said, winking at me. I laughed **

**as Mrs. L smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey! You know I'm devastatingly handsome!" Mrs. L grimaced, "I do?" **

**Mr. T winked at her, "It's why you married me, right?" Mrs. L winked at me, "Actually, I married you because of your **

**great business connections." Mr. T frowned, "Really?" Mrs. L nodded, "Yea! Well that and the fact that you knew George **

**Clooney!" Mr. T pouted. Mrs. L laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm just kidding sweetie!" Mr. T looked up **

**expectantly. "It had nothing to do with your business connections, it was all about George Clooney!" Mrs. L and I laughed **

**at Mr. T's face. Just then Zack and Harmony walked into the room. "What smells so good?" asked Harmony. "That would **

**be this wonderful breakfast Lily cooked for us all!" Zack and Harmony's eyes popped out there heads, just about. "What **

**are you doing up this early?" asked Zack. "Yah, we never see you up this early!" said Harmony. "Haven't been to sleep," **

**Mrs. L and I said in unison. Just as everybody was passing around plates, Spud stumbled into the kitchen. He looked around **

**at all of us and his gaze stopped on me. "What are you...?" "Doing up this early?" I finished for him. "Yah?" "She hasn't **

**been to sleep Mrs. L, Mr. T, Zack, and Harmony, all said in unison. I raised one eyebrow at them all. "Come on and sit so **

**we can eat," I told Spud. He just stood there staring at me like an idiot. So I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and **

**dragged him to the table. We sat down next to each other and grabbed plates. Spud was still staring at me. "Knock it off **

**Spud! Stop acting like you're witnessing a miracle or something!" Spud smirked at me, "I practically am witnessing a **

**miracle. This is you, Lily Evans up before twelve p.m." "I just decided I wasn't tired. now shut up and eat! I made scrambled **

**eggs with cheese, spicy sausages, crispy bacon, buttered toast, hot biscuits with honey, and homemade blueberry waffles!" **

**Spud eagerly began grabbing food and putting it on his plate. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I said. I grabbed a mug and poured **

**some hot coffee into it. "Coffee?" I asked Spud's parents. "No thanks!" they replied. "Are you sure?" I asked, holding up **

**the mug. "It's mocha walnut!" They declined so I sat back down. Everybody else reached for the freshly squeezed orange **

**juice. "So why haven't you slept yet, Dezz?" asked Spud, with his mouth full of bacon and eggs. "Eat with your mouth **

**closed, son!" warned Mrs. L. "Sorry mom!" Spud said, his mouth still wide open. Next to him was his dad who was eating **

**just as bad as he was. "Ted close your mouth!" said Mrs. L rolling her eyes. "Why?' he said, spraying her with bits of egg. **

**Harmony giggled, "Cause it's not good manners to eat with your mouth open, daddy!" Mr. T rolled his eyes, "And what do I **

**need good manners for? I'm at home!" Mrs. L wiped off the bits of egg, looking disgusted. "Ted if we didn't need good **

**manners then we'd wind up doing rude things." "Like what?' asked Mr. T, mouth still open."Like...THIS!" she said, **

**smashing a hot piece of toast with dripping butter and jam on it, into his face. We all just kept eating. We were use to this **

**kind of silly bickering from them. Mr. T, wiped off jam in disgust and picked up a handful of eggs. "Uh-oh time to go before **

**we get caught in this food fight!" Spud whispered to me. I nodded at him. Harmony, Zack, Spud, and I all grabbed our plates, **

**glasses, and in Spud's case more food, and hightailed it out of the kitchen. We left just in time to hear Mrs. L yelling at ****Mr. **

**T for smashing egg into her hair and then pouring the pitcher of orange juice on him. We all finished eating our food in the **

**den. Harmony watched cartoons while she ate and Spud and I talked. "Dezz, you need to sleep before our gig today." I **

**shook my head, "I'll be fine!" He shrugged. "Well I'm going back to bed since Harmony and I have been excused from **

**school for the rest of the week. So what are you gonna do? The rest of the band has to go to school today." I thought it over **

**for a few seconds and came up with an idea. "I have an idea of what I'm going to do," I replied. He rolled his eyes, "Well **

**see ya when you get back! I'm gonna go hit the sack." We grabbed our dirty dishes and went back into the kitchen. There **

**was food and liquids everywhere and lying on the kitchen table making out were Spud's parents. "Right on!" I called. **

**"Gross dude! Who wants to see there parents making out?" Spud yelled. They broke apart and scrambled off the table. **

**They started fumbling for excuses. Spud rolled his eyes, "Don't need to know! Don't wanna know!" Mrs. L smiled **

**apologetically at me. "Sorry for ruining your meal!" I shrugged it off, "It's cool! "Well we'd better start cleaning this mess **

**up," Mr. T said. I stopped him. "Don't worry about it!" "_Cleanso_," I muttered. The room instantly became spotless. I eyed **

**Spud's parents who were still covered in food. "Showers might be in order," I suggested. They took my suggestion and after **

**thanking me they went upstairs to get clean. "That was not something I wanted to see," shuddered Spud. I rolled my eyes. **

**"Go back to sleep, Loser!" I dodged a hit from him and followed him into the hallway after charming the dishes to wash and **

**put themselves away. "Don't forget our gig starts at five," warned Spud. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" I replied, rolling my eyes. He **

**ran upstairs and I followed him. He turned off and went to his room and I went into mines. I grabbed my light blue Nikes and **

**a dark blue button up coat. I clipped my cell phone to my side and trotted downstairs and out the door. It was getting chilly **

**outside which is why I've stopped parading around in thin outfits. Winter was definitely coming. I took out my keys and **

**unlocked the door. Once I was sitting comfortably in my car, I flipped through my cd collection. I then put in Christina **

**Aguilera's new cd and turned to 'Ain't No Other Man'. I turned my volume down a bit and listened to her voice as I drove. I **

**pulled out my phone and dialed Spud. "What?" he answered groggily. "Spud I totally forgot to feed Heart and I need you to **

**do it for me!" That woke him up right away. "You want me to do WHAT?" he shouted. I winced. "Feed Heart!" I said. **

**"There's a problem with that," he said. "In case you've forgotten...SHE HATES ME!" "Just feed her some raw meat and **

**milk, please!" He groaned. "Look if you this for me then I'll write in that drumming solo into one of our songs!" I lied. **

**"Really?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure." "I'll do it," he agreed. I hung up with him and continued driving. I **

**arrived at my destination five minutes later. I cut off the car and got out. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. **

**About a minute later someone opened the door. It was a woman in her mid thirties with wavy brown hair and ice blue eyes. **

**She was wearing an apron and carrying a measuring cup in one hand. I smiled timidly, "Hi! I know you probably don't **

**remember me but..." "LILYANNA EVANS!" the lady shouted. She quickly pulled me into a one-armed hug. Bewildered, I **

**patted her on the back slowly. She pulled out of the hug laughing. "I'm Taylor's mum, I haven't seen you in years. Sorry to **

**startle you honey." I laughed, "No! It's perfectly fine! I've missed seeing you too! You look great!" She smiled and waved **

**me into the living room. "Thanks dear! You look fabulous! You honestly thought I didn't remember you? I'd know that **

**gorgeous red hair and those enchanting green eyes anywhere!" I smiled, "Well it's great seeing you, Mrs. Hanson! I just **

**stopped by to see Taylor. Did he tell you we recently met up?" Mrs. Hanson rolled her eyes, "How many times have I told **

**you to call me, Sharon and of course Taylor told us! He told everybody the moment he got home. At dinner that night all he **

**did was tell us all how pretty you were and how long your hair still was and how toned you were and how funny you were and **

**how absolutely perfect you still are." I smiled, "Same old Taylor!" "Very much," she said. "Everybody's around here **

**somewhere and I'm sure they're dying to see you but I'll wait until you and Taylor finish up talking." I followed her as she **

**walked back into the kitchen. "What smells so great?" I asked her. She began mixing stuff into a bowl. "Oh just some of my **

**famous Carmel brownies," she said casually. My eyes lit up, "Brownies?" She laughed, "Yes, brownies!" Everybody has **

**always known that my favorite dessert is brownies. All kinds of brownies. Well except coconut, since I'm allergic. She **

**laughed at my excited face, "Don't worry! I remember how much you love brownies! When they finish I'll definitely have **

**some for you!" I clapped my hands excitedly, "Yay!" She laughed again, "Taylor's out back in his little music playroom!" I **

**thanked her and went out back through the kitchen door. While I walked out to the shed that Taylor had turned into a music **

**room when we were kids, I marveled how everything looked exactly the same as we were kids. Well everything except the **

**sizes. I guess when I was eight everything looked huge to me. I quietly opened the shed door and stepped inside. Taylor was **

**sitting with his back toward me playing the piano he had in there. I quietly closed the door and looked around the room. Not **

**much had changed except there was a big space cleared that had instruments all over the place. I recognized the tune he had **

**begun to play. It was the tune to one of the songs we had written when we were kids. We had called it, the Start of Something **

**New. I smiled as he began to sing the start of the song:**

**Taylor:_ Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
__  
_I smiled to myself and began singing:_ I never believed in _**

**(Taylor whipped his head around to stare at me but kept playing.)_  
_**

_**What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
**_

**(He continued singing with a smile on his face as I sat at the piano next to him)_  
_**

**Taylor:_ ohhh _**

Lily:_ To all the possibilities ohhh _

Both:_ I know _

Lily:_ That something has changed _

Both:_ Never felt this way _

Lily:_ And right here tonight  
_

Lily:Both:Lily:Both:Lily:

**(We smiled at each other)_  
_**

**Both:_ This could be the start  
Of something new _**

Lily:_ It feels so right _

Both:_ To be here with you _

Both:_ ooohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes _

Lily:_ I feel in my heart _

Both:_ The start of something new _

Taylor:_ Ohhhh yeah now who'd of ever thought that _

Both:_ We'd both be here tonight _

Taylor:_ ohhhhh _

Lily:_ and the world looks so much brighter  
_Lily:_ ooohh With you by my side  
_

Lily:Both:Both:Lily:Both:Taylor:Both:Taylor:Lily:Lily:

**Both:_ I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_**

**Lily:_ I know it for real _**

Both:_ This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart _

Lily:_ The start of something new _

Taylor:_ I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me _

Both:_ I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see ohhhh  
It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
_

Both:Lily:Taylor:Both:

**Lily:_ To be here with you _**

Both:_ Ohhh and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart _

Lily:_ The start of something new _

Taylor:_ Start of something new _

Both:_ The start of something new..._

Both:Lily:Taylor:Both:

"**Do you remember this one?" He asked me as he began playing a familiar tune on the piano. I smiled and nodded. It was **

**Breaking Free.**

**Taylor: **

**_We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach _**

Lily: _  
If we're trying  
So were breaking free _

Taylor:

Lily: Taylor: 

**_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _**

Lily: _  
Creating space between us  
'Till we're seperate hearts _

Both:_  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe _

Taylor:

Lily: Both:Taylor: 

**_  
We're breakin' free _**

Lily: _  
We're soarin' _

Taylor:

Lily: Taylor: 

**_Flyin' _**

Both:_  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach _

Taylor:

Both:Taylor: 

**_If we're trying _**

Both:_  
Yeah, we're breaking free _

Taylor: _  
Oh, we're breakin' free _

Lily:_  
Ohhh _

Taylor: _  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control _

Lily:_  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls _

Taylor: _  
Very souls, Ooohhh _

Both:_  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see _

Taylor:

Both:Taylor: Lily:Taylor: Lily:Taylor: Both:Taylor: 

_**We're breakin free  
**_

**Lily:_  
We're soarin' _**

Taylor: _  
Flyin' _

Both:_  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach _

Taylor: _  
If we're tryin' _

Both:_  
Yeah we're breaking free _

Taylor: _  
ohhh we're breakin free _

Lily:_  
Ohhhh, Runnin' _

Taylor: _  
Climbin' _

Taylor: _  
To get to that place _

Both:_  
To be all that we can be _

Taylor: _  
Now's the time _

Both:_  
So were breaking free _

Taylor: _  
We're breaking free _

Lily:_  
Ohhh , yeah _

Taylor: _  
More than hope  
More than faith _

Lily:_  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together _

Both:_  
We see it comin' _

Taylor: _  
More than you  
More than me _

Lily:_  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free _

Lily:_  
Soarin' _

Taylor: _  
Flyin' _

Both: _  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
If we're trying _

Taylor:

Taylor: Both:Taylor: Both:Taylor: Lily:Taylor: Taylor: Both:Taylor: Both:Taylor: Lily:Taylor: Lily:Both:Taylor: Lily:Lily:Taylor: Both: Taylor: 

**_Yeah we're breaking free _**

Lily: _  
Breaking free  
We're runnin _

Taylor: _  
Ohhhh, climbin' _

Both:_  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time _

Taylor:

Lily: Taylor: Both:Taylor: 

**_Now's the time _**

Lily:_ So we're breaking free _

Taylor:

Lily:Taylor: 

**_Ohhh, we're breaking free _**

Lily:_ Ohhhh _

Both:_  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are..._

Lily:Both:

**I smiled, "Do _you_ remember this one?" I quickly began playing a slow tune. Taylor smiled and nodded. This one was called, **

**Let Me be Your Wings.**

**Taylor:**

**_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_ **

**_Taylor:_**

**_Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings  
_**

**_Taylor:_**

**_Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
_**

**_Lily: _**

**_(--Anything at all--)  
_**

**_Taylor: _**

**_Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_ **

**_Lily: _**

**_You will be my wings  
_**

**_Taylor:_**

**_(--Let me be your wings--)  
_**

**_Lily: _**

**_You will be my only love  
_**

**_Taylor: _**

**_Get ready for another world of wondrous things  
_**

**_Lily: _**

**_Wondrous things are sure to happen_ **

**_Both: _**

**_We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
_**

**_Taylor: _**

**_Heaven isn't too far  
_**

**_Lily: _**

**_Heaven is where you are  
_**

**_Both: _**

**_Stay with me and  
Let me be your wings_**

**He hugged me after we finished. "I'm glad you stopped by," he said. "I wasn't going to leave without seeing you again," I **

**replied. **

**"Let's go see if those brownies my mum made are done yet?" **

**I eagerly followed him outside and into the house. We were laughing about something or another when we walked into the **

**kitchen together. Out of nowhere I was bombarded with shouts of, "LILY!" Taylor and I stopped talking and stared at **

**everybody, bewildered. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. Taylor's two sisters and three brothers were all in the kitchen, along with **

**Taylor's mum and dad and strangely enough their pet mouse. Taylor and I raised an eyebrow at his family. "Are you guys **

**together again?" one of his sisters asked timidly. Taylor and I laughed. "Well?" asked his other sister when we were done. **

**His whole family looked at us expectantly. Taylor looked at me and I looked at him. Then I took his hand and he held **

**mines. We smiled at each other and turned back to his family. "No," I said. "We're just..." "Friends," Taylor finished, **

**smiling. His family gazed at us weirdly. I removed my hand from Taylor's. "Now," I said moving over to get a plate. "How **

**about you guys tell me how much you missed me over something hot and freshly baked with carmel?" Mrs. Hanson laughed, **

**"I can take a hint, Lily!" **

**Later that day**

**Later that day, I was sitting at the dining room table with Taylor and his family. There was an empty brownie basket lying **

**abandoned on the table and several balled up napkins and half drunken glasses of milk scattered around. Everyone was **

**laughing and talking to one another. I was just kind of hanging back quietly for a minute. Just watching Taylor and his big **

**family interacting. He lives here with his mum, dad, two younger sisters, two older brothers and one younger brother, his **

**grandmother who everybody including me calls Nana, his pet mouse, two hamsters, three dogs, one parrot, eight fish, and a **

**grasshopper named Strawberry. They love each other so much. I can never imagine having five Petunias. Hell! I can't even **

**stand having one. I love them all too. Taylor's three brothers are highly entertaining. The oldest is twenty and his name is **

**Brett. Brett's a really sensitive guy and he's actually gay. Everyone still loves him the same. Then there's the youngest **

**whose thirteen and his name is Ralph but most people just know him as Ralphie. Ralphie is such a sweetheart but he's **

**always getting into trouble and he's extremely clumsy. And the last brother is eighteen and his name is Prince. Bad move for **

**his parents to name him that. He thinks just cause his name is Prince that he should be treated like one. Wrong-o! Not with **

**me still living. He also thinks he's god's gift to girls. And sadly girl's think that too. His heart's in the right place but it **

**doesn't stop him from being any less of a prick! That brings me to his sisters. The oldest is twelve and she's a mini snob. **

**She's the ultimate prep and thinks hair accessories and male models are the high-point in life. Her name's Frenchie. (Her **

**parents are big fans of Grease) But she makes everyone call her Muffin. This girl is a brat! Now the youngest is the baby of **

**the family. She's ten and one day I'm proud to say that she is going to be a true punk princess. Luckily Taylor got to her **

**before Frenchie a.k.a Muffin did. Her name is Lena and she aspires to be just like me. Don't you think she's headed the **

**right way in life? **

**Taylor prodded me with his fork, snapping me out of my daze. "What's up?" he asked. I shook my head, "Just thinking!" **

**His family stood up to clear the table. Taylor grabbed the last two brownies, a large glass of milk, and two straws. "Anna **

**and I are just gonna head to my room to watch a little television."Have fun!" his mum said. Frenchie stood up with a scowl **

**on her face. "Lily would you like me to grab my curlers and do major damage control on your hideous hair?" she sneered. I **

**folded my hands together on the table and pasted on a false smile. "I don't know. It depends," I said. "Would you like me to **

**take those curlers and shove them up your-" "OKAY!" said Taylor, clamping his hand over my mouth. "Time to go **

**upstairs, Anna!" I stood to follow Taylor. "Rain check then Frenchie," I threw in her direction. "My name is Muffin!" she **

**sneered. "Whatever, cupcake!" I said. "It's Muffin!" she repeated through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes, "Like I can **

**keep up with whatever snack cake you are today!" Her brothers snorted at that. "Just GO AWAY!" she sputtered. "As **

**soon as you blow away," I said happily. Taylor dragged me upstairs to his room, laughing. He closed the door behind us and **

**I threw myself on his bed. "Are we really gonna watch television?" I asked. He laughed, "No!" I snatched my brownie from **

**him, "Then why'd you tell your parents we were?" He rolled his eyes, "Yeah cause my parents were really gonna let two **

**sixteen year olds of the opposite sex who are attracted to each other and use to be in love go into an unsupervised room with **

**a bed!" I laughed, "Good point!" Taylor and I talked about our bands a little more before I realized how late it was getting. I **

**jumped off the bed. "Taylor, I gotta go! But listen I definitely want to see you again before I leave. I think I'm gonna have a **

**big farewell dinner. Will you come?" Taylor followed me downstairs, to the door. "Sure, I will! Just let me know when and I'll **

**be there!" "Thanks! You're a doll!" I said, kissing him on his cheek. I yelled bye to everyone and jumped into my car and **

**sped off back to Spud's house. I parked my car in front of the house and hurried inside. The whole band was there. Ready to **

**go. Except for me. "Dezzie!" they yelled. I winced, "Sorry! I'll be ready in two sec's!" I swear!" I shimmered upstairs into **

**my room. I took a quick shower and quickly did my hair. "Dezz, we're going to load up the instruments!" yelled Wheels. **

**"Okay! Be down in a minute!" I quickly picked up my outfit that I had sewed together and slid it on. I hurried and put on my **

**black eyeliner and mascara. I applied some deep red raspberry lip gloss. I covered my body in body lotion and sprayed on **

**some raspberry body spray. I added my jewelry and finally slid on my shoes. I grabbed my black guitar, my oversized **

**shoulder bag, and my cell phone. I quickly ran downstairs and noticed everyone sitting around downstairs talking. The **

**talking stopped as I flew down the stairs. Then the clapping started. I laughed, "Must you people do that every time I come **

**into a room?" "if your dressed like that than yeah!" said Zack, eyeing me. I looked at myself in a mirror and I had to admit I **

**looked hotter than usual. My hair was curly and in a messy bun with hair falling out everywhere. My outfit was black and **

**red. It was very risqué and short and plaid. The skirt was really short and pleated. The top stopped under my chest and was **

**open and revealed a black lace bra. **

**(To see the outfit go to my profile and it'll show you the link.)**

**I wore large black bangle earrings, a black studded choker with red rhinestones, a spiked leather bracelet on one of my **

**arms, and a see-through black glove with the fingers cut off that came up to my elbow on the other. My nails were short and **

**black. My belly ring was a black and red playboy bunny, my nose ring was a black stud, and my tongue ring was also a black **

**stud. My tattoo on my inner thigh showed off fully. My ankle tattoo was covered completely by the pair of black knee **

**length, high heeled leather boots with silver buckles. **

"**You guys ready?" I asked. **

"**Definitely!"**

**I handed my guitar to Money. "Load this into your car for me." "Okay!" he said. "Are you riding with us?"**

**I shook my head, "I'm riding in my car because I have to pick Tavia up because she wants to see us perform."**

**Slick's ears perked up, "Tavia's coming?"**

**I rolled my eyes, "That's what I just said isn't it?"**

**I walked over to my car and got in. I stuck the middle finger up at the guys and drove off. I blasted my Eminem cd as I **

**drove. Tavia was waiting inside when I arrived. I hopped out the car and entered the salon. "Lily babe! You look fabulous!" **

**Sherl screamed as I walked over and gave her a hug. Everyone surveyed me. Most of the girls in the shop gave me **

**compliments but some of them glared jealously at me. Females! All the same. Tavia gave me a high-five. "Girl, you look **

**hot!" "As do you!" I returned the compliment. Tavia was wearing plain loose fitting black cargo pants with a black off the **

**shoulder long-sleeved top. Her hair was in braids. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "Sure am." She replied. We ran outside and **

**hopped into my car. "Aren't you even a bit cold, Lily?" asked Tavia, eyeing my short skirt and belly top. "It is the middle of **

**November." "I'll be fine," I said. "The gig's inside Rustic Garage." **

**As we pulled up to the spot. There were still tons of people outside. I smiled at Tavia and turned up the volume on my radio **

**all the way. We were listening to Show Stopper by Danity Kane. I let the top down on my car and Tavia and I cruised into **

**the parking lot, blasting music. Everyone was stopping and looking at us. Many people were recognizing us and waving. I **

**eventually parked the car and cut off the music. Tavia and I walked up to the front entrance where the band were all waiting. **

**"What was all of that?" asked Spud, irritably. I winked at a guy who was staring at me before answering, "We just show **

**stopped, baby!" Wheels rolled his eyes, "Well can you finish show stopping so we can get to work?" I blew a kiss at him, **

**"I'm there for ya, babe!" I opened the doors and we all walked in together. Tavia was next to me leading the pack and the **

**rest of the band was following us. Many admiring glances were once again thrown in my direction. I ignored them and **

**walked behind the stage curtains. The guys had set up all our instruments already. My guitar was hanging next to the **

**microphone at the front of the stage. "Good luck!" Tavia called to us as she went out front to enjoy the show. "You guys **

**ready?" I asked as I sat the microphone to my height and positioned my guitar. "Yep!" they responded. I heard a guy began **

**to introduce us. "Let's all stand up for Possessed! Welcome back, Dougie!" My eyes grew wide as the stage curtain flew **

**back to reveal everyone else. I cleared my throat and shot Money an evil glare over my shoulder. "Here's Freak Out!"**

**We all began playing and I started to sing as my fingers concentrated on my guitar.**

**_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
you should know by now, I won't listen to you,  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
'Cause I don't care  
_**

**_Cause I'm alright I'm fine_ **

**_Just freak out let it go  
_**

**_I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide I won't compromise 'cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Just freak out let it go  
Gotta freak out let it go._ **

_(Everyone was rocking out to us)_

**_You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself,  
And put up a fight  
Walk around with your hands up in the air like you don't care_ **

**_'Cause I'm alright I'm fine_ **

**_Just freak out let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide I wont compromise 'cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go.  
_**

**_(The band quieted their instruments down as I sang accapella)_**

**  
**

**_On my own  
Let it go  
yeah yeah yeah (The band jumped back in with their instruments)_**

**  
**

**_Just let me live my life (I sang accapella)_**

**_(Spud and the rest of the guys jumped back in)  
_**

**_I can't ever run and hide I won't compromise 'cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go._ **

**_Gonna freak out let it go!  
Gonna freak out let it go!_**

**The club exploded with cheers and wolf whistles and applause. I smiled and said, "This one's called Be The Girl!"**

**_You look at me  
curious what I'm made of  
sugar or steam  
and what kind of man I love  
what I believe  
what I know and what I crave  
all my pet peeves  
where I've shed and when I stain  
do you know_ **

**_Cuz I'm not here to be around  
and be that girl that you forget about  
cuz all I want is just to be a song  
that you can feel longer than just right now  
so come on baby let me be the girl  
that you can count on to rock your world  
and then you'll see there's so much than curves  
and then you'll see that you and me belong_ **

**_Do you know my vice  
and how to get under my skin  
just what I like  
and where I want you to begin  
do you know my middle name  
and where I'm sensitive the most  
that each night I pray  
and do you think I fit that mold  
do you know_ **

**_Cuz I'm not here to be around  
and be that girl that you forget about  
cuz all I want is just to be a song  
that you can feel longer than just right now  
so come on baby let me be the girl  
that you can count on to rock your world  
and then you'll see there's so much than curves  
and then you'll see that you and me belong_ **

**_You and me belong  
you and me belong_ **

**_Cuz I'm not here to be around  
and be that girl that you forget about  
cuz all I want is just to be a song  
that you can feel longer than just right now  
so come on baby let me be the girl  
that you can count on to rock your world  
and then you'll see there's so much than curves  
and then you'll see that you and me belong  
you and me belong  
you and me belong_**

"**Go Lily!" Tavia yelled. Everybody was getting really amped. "I'm loving you guy's energy. Do ya think you can keep it **

**up? This next song's called 4Ever! Ladies grab your guy's for this one!"**

**I looked at the guys and they waited for my signal. I played my guitar solo for the beginning of the song. The rest of the **

**band joined in a minute later. I smiled out at the audience and began singing.**

**_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_ **

**_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_ **

**_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
yeah yeah with you yeah yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_ **

**_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_ **

**_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
but tonight I just don't even care_ **

**_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
yeah yeah with you yeah yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_ **

(My eyes found Dougie's as I sang the next verse. He was smiling at me. All of his friends surrounded him.)

**_Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_ **

**_So tell me what you're waiting for_ **

**_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
yeah yeah with you yeah yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(yeah forever)_ **

**_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together (together)  
And I wanna spend the night with you (with you yeah)  
yeah yeah with you yeah yeah (yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever (forever)_**

**The noise was almost unbearable at that time. "Calm down! Calm down! This next song is called Walk Away."**

**I looked right at Dougie as I began to sing.**

_**You've got your mother and your brother, every**__**other**  
_**_Under cover telling you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is, that it's Cupid  
Baby, loving you has made me this way (way)_ **

**_So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger (oh yea)  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk, the less I can take (oooh)_ **

**_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Just walk away(x3)_ **

**_I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed(showed)  
I gave you everything and never asked for anything  
And look at me, I'm all alone(alone)  
So before you start defending, baby  
Stop all your pretending_ **

**_I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being so,  
"Let's get this show on the road today"  
Heyyyyyy_ **

**_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Just walk away(x3)  
_**

**(Dougie and I stared each other down as I got into the bridge)  
**

**_I want a love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I want a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna to fight for me  
Die for me  
Live and breathe for me  
Do you care for me  
Cause if you don't then just leave_ **

**_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Just walk away  
If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk way  
Then just leave!  
Walk away_ **

**_Walk away  
walk away…_**

**I smirked at Dougie before removing my eyes from him. "We're going on a tiny break and when we get back I'll bring you **

**guys more music but for now give my band a round of applause for rocking out the way they did up here!" I yelled into the **

**microphone. The audience cheered and clapped. Slick, Spud, Wheels, and Money all took a bow and accompanied me off the **

**stage. "Excellent job, guys!" I commended them.  
**

**"You too," Spud said. "Well there are lovely ladies waiting for us, so catch ya later Dezz!" Slick said. The rest of the guys **

**walked off too. I rolled my eyes and went to the back of the club where Tavia was holding court with a handful of guys. I **

**cleared my throat as Tavia giggled at one of their jokes. Tavia jumped. Then she smiled, "Hey Lily! Great performance! **

**Wasn't she great guys?" They nodded. Tavia slid over so I could sit next to her. Tavia went back to flirting and giggling with **

**them. I sat there dully, sipping on a glass of water. "You know I'm a Leo too," one of the guys said. I stared at my glass of **

**water wishing it would suck me into it. "Yeah, don't really care!" I stated. The guy opened his mouth to say something else **

**but was interrupted with a laugh. I quickly stifled the smile I had as I realized who it was. Dougie stared at me as he asked **

**the rest of the table, "Do you guys mind if I steal Miss Evans away for a moment?" I quickly jumped up, "I'm there." He **

**led me to a small room behind the bar. "What's this?" I asked looking around. **

"**Just a room the owner lets people use from time to time." **

"**I feel so special," I said sarcastically. Dougie chuckled, "That's what I like about you Lily Evans. You're not like other **

**girls." **

**I couldn't hide a small smile. Dougie laughed, "Was that an actual smile?" I crossed my arms, "What do you want?" **

**"Obviously I wanted to talk, babe!" Dougie said, sitting down. "You know you're the only guy I ever let call me babe?" I **

**said. "Now I feel special," he cracked. **

**I suddenly got serious, "So why'd you leave?" He stopped smiling, "I had to Lily, and my mum needed me. I couldn't let her **

**go alone. She got sick over the thought of leaving everything behind. I had to take care of her." **

"**Why didn't you say goodbye?" I asked. **

"**I really wanted to. I did. But I thought you wouldn't want to hear it. So I just left. Hoping you'd write," he said.**

"**I thought you just didn't think I was important enough to say goodbye to," I mumbled. "Of course you are," he said. "Why **

**do you think I came back?" I sat down next to him. "You realize we still can't be together, right?" I asked him. He nodded, **

**"I figured as much. With you at boarding school all year and I knew we couldn't handle a long distance relationship. I just **

**wanted to get our feelings out to each other. Maybe one day we will be able to be together. I mean really be together not **

**that mess we had last summer." "Maybe that'll happen!" I said. We stared at each other for a few moments. Finally I just **

**couldn't help it and I kissed him. Not one of those quick pecks on the lips either. **

**A full-blown tongue in the mouth kiss. Our fully blown make-out session was interrupted by Dougie's best mate, Teddy. **

"**Uh, sorry to interrupt but it's time for you to go back on Lily."**

**I jumped up. "Okay uh gotta go!" I said. I hurried out of the room and back onstage. As I was moving my guitar out of the **

**way, I saw Dougie walk out of the room smiling largely with Teddy following behind him. **

**I spoke into the microphone, "Hey guys! I'm back. I'm gonna perform by myself for you guys. This song is called Toxic!"**

**I took the microphone out of the stand and as the music started I began walking off the stage and dancing with random guys **

**in the audience to get everyone dancing.**

**_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_ **

**(I danced up against this guy named Rick)**

**_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_ **

**(I turned from Rick and kept walking through the audience putting couples together to dance)**

**_Too high  
Can't come down  
Its in the air  
And it's all around  
Do you feel me now_ **

**_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_ **

**_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devils cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_ **

**_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_ **

**_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_ **

**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_Taste of my lips and having fun_ **

**_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
Don't you know that you're toxic_ **

**_(Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride)_ **

**_You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under(toxic)  
With a taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_ **

**(I finally made it through the crowd to Dougie's area with his friends. I danced around Dougie as I sang)**

**_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
(I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_**

**Everyone clapped and cheered. Dougie pulled me into a friendly hug.**

**I smiled and motioned for Tavia to come over and dance with me. She came over as the music started for my next song. **

**"This is for the ladies and it's called London bridge.**

**As the beat started me and Tavia began dancing down the path everybody had created for us. It was like one big soul train **

**line. I winked at the audience and began singing.**

**_When I come to the clubs, step aside  
Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time_ **

**(Tavia and I began dirty dancing low to the ground)**

**_All my girls get down on the floor  
Back to back drop it down real low  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
Because you know what, I don't give a fuck  
So here we go!_ **

**_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like_ **

**_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like_ **

**_Drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slowing  
Everybody start looking real good_ **

**_The Grey Goose got the girl feeling loose  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news  
And I'm like get up out my face  
Oh shit  
Before I turn around and spray your ass with mase  
Oh shit  
My lips make you want to have a taste  
Oh shit  
You got that? I got the bass!_ **

**_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like_ **

**_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like_ **

**_When I come to the clubs, step aside  
Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time_ **

**_All my girls get down on the floor  
Back to back drop it down real low  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
Because you know what, I don't give a fuck  
So here we go!_ **

**_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like_ **

**_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like_**

**Tavia and I slapped hands as I began walking back onto the stage.**

"**This next song is a slow one and it's called Unfaithful. It's a little sad. I hope you like it." **

**I placed the microphone back into the stand and sat down on a stool. I closed my eyes and started to sing the song.**

**_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company_ **

**_He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true_ **

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_ **

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_ **

**_I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_ **

**_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_ **

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_ **

**_Our love... His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)_ **

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)_ **

**_No No No No_ **

**_Yeah Yeah Yeah_**

**There was a sudden loud outburst of cheering and clapping as I finished. I opened my eyes. I even spotted a few girls with **

**tears down their faces. I smiled. I removed the microphone off the stand again.**

"**This next song is called Me and You," I said.**

**I walked off the stage again. The music started up. I began dancing my way around the club by myself. **

**_You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you  
Waiting at all  
I've been so busy but I've been thinking bout  
What I wanna do with you  
I know them other guys  
They been talking bout  
The way I do what I do  
They heard I was good  
They wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one  
I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Then it's me and you_ **

**_It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move now  
Baby tell me if you like it  
It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I'm gonna make that move now  
Baby tell me how you like it_ **

**_I was waiting for you  
To tell me you were ready  
I know what to do  
if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it I'll treat you  
right here is where you wanna be  
I know them other guys  
They been talkin bout  
The way I do what I do  
They heard I was good  
They wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one  
I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now it's me and you_ **

_It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move now  
Baby tell me if you like it  
It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I'm gonna make that move now  
Baby tell me how you like it_

**_Baby I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (it's our secret babe)  
I'll keep it between me and you_ **

_It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move now  
Baby tell me if you like it  
It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I'm gonna make that move now  
Baby tell me how you like it _

**_It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move now  
Baby tell me if you like it  
It's me and you now, I've been waiting  
Think I'm gonna make that move now  
Baby tell me how you like it_**

**The guys all went insane off the track. I laughed as I saw Dougie shaking his head at my teasing manner. This one is called **

**I'm Good At Being bad.**

**_Sunny days  
Birds singin' sweet soundin' songs of love  
As we walk hand in hand  
Just kickin' up sand  
As the ocean lands at our feet (ooh)  
I'm in your arms  
And all of your charms are for me  
Check it_**

**  
_I need a crunk tight jigga  
Makes seven figgas  
Laced with a platinum  
Not the silver shit jigga  
X to L stigga  
Ten inch or bigga  
Know how to lick it and stick it  
What what_ **

_Now don't get me wrong cuz I'm not a ho  
But I know what I got you can't handle though  
Cuz only real jiggas (what)  
You don't know  
So what you gone do  
What you gonna do  
(what what what)_

**  
_Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
I'm so good at being bad  
I'm the best you never had  
I epitomize the word sexy  
Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
You're in my shh... so tight  
Make you cum all night  
And you can't handle me  
Baby_ **

_I love to love ya baby  
I love to love ya baby  
I (yeah) love to love ya baby  
Ooooh love to love ya baby_

_Sorry I turned you out (you out)  
I guess I didn't know  
That a man could be so soft (hmm)  
Well I guess I have to give you back  
The flowers, the candy (what?)  
The diamonds (Oh no, not the diamonds)  
Oh, hell no, wait a minute...  
I'm a keep that (Better keep it girl)  
Hope that you don't mind  
I'm not the mushy kind  
(The mushy kind)  
Never real, never will  
Unh, check it_

**  
_I need a crunk tight jigga  
Makes seven figgas  
Laced with a platinum  
Not the silver shit jigga  
X to L stigga  
A ten inch or bigga  
A lick it from the back type jigga_ **

**_Now don't get me wrong cuz I'm not a ho  
But I know what I got you can't handle though  
Cuz only real jiggas (what)  
You don't know  
So what you gon' do  
What you gon' gon' do  
(what what what)_ **

**_Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
I'm so good at being bad  
I'm the best you never had  
I epitomize the word sexy  
Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
You're in my shh... so tight  
Make you cum all night  
And you can't handle me  
Baby_ **

_I love to love ya baby  
I love to love ya baby  
I (yeah) love to love ya baby  
Ooooh love to love ya baby_

_When I'm all alone I touch myself  
And I always dreamed about someone else  
Who was so much more than  
La la la la la  
A good man is so hard to find  
Well, actually, a hard man is so good to find  
Yo, yeah baby!_

**(I began to rap)**

**_Uh  
I understand you want a tour of what's inside  
Brief my safety guide before I take you on this ride  
Straight into the center  
You enter my dimension  
The question is protection  
Selected in my session  
I'm on a quest I will not rest till I break it  
But if it's naked  
I'll take it with the batteries and fake it  
Cuz I gotta get mine and you gotta get yours  
But never endin' it by sendin' it through shakin' door  
You must be crazy to think  
That you can hang with me  
I try to escape the imprisonment of those defiant to me  
The epitome of your every dream it seems to me  
For intangible fantasy  
You know what I mean_ **

**(Everybody was going wild)**

**_Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
I'm so good at being bad  
I'm the best you never had  
I epitomize the word sexy  
Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
You're in my shh... so tight  
Make you cum all night  
And you can't handle me  
Baby_ **

**_I love to love ya baby  
I love to love ya baby  
I (yeah) love to love ya baby  
Ooooh love to love ya baby_ **

**_Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
I'm so good at being bad  
I'm the best you never had  
I epitomize the word sexy  
Boy you must be crazy  
What you gonna do with a bitch like me  
You're in my shh... so tight  
Make you cum all night  
And you can't handle me  
Baby_ **

**_I love to love ya baby  
I love to love ya baby  
I (yeah) love to love ya baby  
Ooooh love to love ya baby  
I love to love ya baby  
I love to love ya baby  
I (yeah) love to love ya baby  
Ooooh love to love ya baby_**

"**I'm gonna slow it down again for those in love," I yelled over the cheers. I walked over to Dougie and pulled him up to me. **

**"Dance with me," I whispered. "This song is called Complicated," I said into the microphone.**

**I started singing softly into the microphone as Dougie wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped one arm around the **

**back of his neck and held the microphone with the other.**

**He stared into my eyes as I began singing**

**_Sat up in the dark for so long  
Just livin' my life on my own then  
Right up out of the blue  
Bumped into u  
I was so amused  
By your smile boo  
Wanted you to call my phone  
So me u can talk just a lil' more  
I didn't know what to do I was feelin' u  
Hopin' u would be cool of hangin' out too_ **

**_I don't know what happened  
Got people steady askin  
How u go to sleep mad one day  
The next wake up so happy?  
Love works like magic  
And its so true my mind cant grasp it  
I'm just glad that I've got u in my life_ **

_I think bout us (all the day)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love ain't always  
Com-pli-cat-ed _

**  
_I think bout us (all the day)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love ain't always  
Com-pli-cat-ed_**

**  
_I'm lovin it don't take long  
People speculating that it won't last long  
But that just can't be true  
Cause I've been lovin' you  
Like you never knew that I could do  
I will never let go gotta hold on  
Cause you done made me and  
Your happy home  
And I give all me to u, I do  
Whatever u ask me too_ **

**_Cause boy you're my  
Biggest blessin  
They can keep on askin'  
How'd I go to sleep mad one day  
The next wake up so happy?  
Well love works like magic  
And its so true my mind cant grasp it  
I'm so glad that u made me your wife_ **

**_I think bout us (all the day)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love ain't always  
Com-pli-cat-ed _**

**  
_I think bout us (all the day)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love aint always  
Com-pli-cat-ed_**

_Bridge  
Boy u make me feel so beautiful  
And I ain't never gonna let u go  
People say, they say how it's supposed to go  
But I refuse to believe  
Cause it happened to me_

_One day you're  
Standin' in the middle of the road  
And u don't know where your goin'  
All of the sudden your whole life change  
And life finally gives u somethin' back  
It's been a mean world without ya  
Boy I love ya, I love ya_

_I think bout us (all the day) (Boy you make me feel so beautiful, and I ain't _

**_never gonna let you go)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love ain't always  
Com-pli-cat-ed _**

**_I think bout us (all the day) (Boy you make me feel so beautiful, and I ain't never gonna let you go)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love ain't always  
Com-pli-cat-ed _**

**Dougie crossed his eyes at me. I laughed into the microphone, "This last song is called Promiscuous Girl and my band-mate **

**Slick will be helping me out on this one." I walked back onstage and Slick followed me. Someone handed him a microphone **

**and the music started. I started dancing in place as he started off the song.**

**Slick:  
_How you doin' young lady?  
That feelin that you givin really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_ **

Lily:_  
Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the daytime with the light_

Slick:  
_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

Lily:  
_You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it _

Slick:  
_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
..I be the first to admit it  
I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent _

Lily:  
_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute_

Both:  
_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
I'm alllll alone, and it's you that I want_

Lily:  
_Promiscuous boy, you already know  
That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?_

Slick:  
_Promiscuous GIRRRRL, you're TEASIN' ME  
You know what I want, and I GOT what you need_

**Lily:  
_Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll, you ready?_ **

**Lily:_  
Roses are red, some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead, but you're still kinda cute_ **

**Slick:  
_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through?_ **

**Lily:  
_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level, do you think that you can handle it?_ **

**Slick:**

**_They call me Thomas, last name Crown  
Recognize game, I'm a lay mine's down_ **

**Lily:  
_I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
but if I get lonely I'm a need your help  
Pay attention to me, I don't talk for my health  
_**

**Slick:**

**_I want you on my team_**

**Lily:**

**_So does everybody else_ **

**Slick:**

**_SHH! Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go  
_**

**Lily:**

**_What kind of girl do you take me for?_ **

Slick:  
_Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_

**Lily:**

**_Don't get mad, don't be mean  
_**

**Slick:**

**_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_**

**Lily:**

**_Don't get mad, don't be mean  
_**

**Slick:**

**_Wait...I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on_ **

**Lily:  
_I can see you with nothing on  
Feelin on me before you bring that on_ **

Slick:_  
Bring that on!_

**Lily:**

**_You know what I mean  
_**

**Slick: **

**_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_ **

**Lily:  
_I'm only tryin to get inside, your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say_ **

**Slick:  
_It's okaaaay, it's alriiiight  
I got something that you gon' liiiike_ **

**Lily:_  
Hey, is that the truth or are you talkin trash?  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?_ **

Slick:  
_Promiscuous Girl, wherever you are  
I'm all alone, and it's you that I want_

**Lily:  
_Promiscuous Boy, I'm calling your name  
but you're driving me crazy, the way you're making me wait_ **

**Slick:_  
Promiscuous GIRRRRL, you're TEASIN' ME  
You know what I want, and I GOT what you need_ **

**Lily:  
_Promiscuous boyyyy, let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll, you ready?_**

**The applause was definitely deafening at that point. Slick took a bow and held out his hand to me. I smiled and flopped onto **

**my back. Once I opened my eyes Dougie was standing above me with a smile on his face. "Having fun down there?" he **

**asked me. I smirked, "Yes as a matter of fact I am. How about you join me?" Before he could protest I yanked him down on **

**top of me. He smiled at me. We were nose to nose. **

"**Hey you know I rather like this position!" he remarked. **

**I snorted and pushed him off of me. I picked myself up from the ground and jumped off the stage. "Where are you going?" **

**Dougie called to me. I smiled to myself as I kept walking away, knowing he wouldn't follow me. I walked over to the club's **

**d.j. and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and began switching cd's. I walked over to the bar and climbed on top **

**of it. The d.j. cut off the music and began yelling into a microphone. "Happy hour with Lily Evans begins now!" He lowered **

**the lights and put a black spotlight on me and the whole bar. He immediately started playing Dirty by Christina Aguilera. I **

**winked at Spud, who was shaking his head and laughing at me. The music started and I began dirty dancing on the bar top. I **

**kicked over drinks as I moved. **

**_Dirty (dirty)  
Filthy (filthy, filthy)  
Nasty (Oh Christina you nasty) (yeah)  
Too dirty to clean my act up (ha ha)  
If you ain't dirty, you ain't here to party! Woo!  
_**

**(I shook my chest at the guys in the crowd as I laughed.)**

**  
_Ladies (Move)  
Gentlemen (Move)  
Somebody ring the alarm, there's a fire in the room!_ **

_Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows (Ring It)  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows (Ring It)  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
(Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah)_

_Verse1: Christina Aguilera_

_Uh, Let me loose!_

_Oh, I'm over due  
Gimme some room  
Comin' through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood _

**(At this part I pulled Tavia onto the bar. She protested but I grabbed her hands and made her dirty dance with me.)**

**  
_Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
DJ's spinnin' (show ya hands)  
Let's get dirty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' til my clothes come off_ **

_B-Section of Verse1: Christina Aguilera_

_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin' (uh, oh)  
Still jumpin', 6 in the mornin'  
Table dancin', glasses a crashin' (uh, oh)  
No question, time for some action  
_

**(I yanked a few other girls onto the bar top to dance.)**

**  
**

**_Temperatures up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_ **

_Chorus: Christina Aguilera & Redman (background)  
_

**(I turned around and dropped down to my knees and began popping my butt. My extremely short skirt flew in every direction, so I knew the people were getting a great view of my Mickey Mouse underwear.)**

**  
_Gonna get, ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!_ **

_Verse2: Christina Aguilera_

_Ah (ah) heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop ya cups  
Bodies pack  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ah)  
I like that  
Tight hip huggers (lo for show)  
Shake a little somthin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' til my clothes come off _

_B-Section of Verse2: Christina Aguilera_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
Still goin', 8 in the mornin'  
There's no stoppin',(and we) we keep it poppin' now  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'  
_

**A few guys hopped onto the bar with us ladies and danced against us.)**

**  
_Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_ **

_Chorus: Christina Aguilera & Redman (background)_

_ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!_

_Bridge: Christina Aguilera  
_

**(I pulled Dougie's best mate, teddy up and made him dance with me. He stood there stiff so I started grinding against him. He eventually loosened up and began dancing on me.)**

**  
_Here it comes  
It's the one you've been waitin' on  
Get up, Get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love to the maximum  
Uh oh (here we go, here we go)  
What to do when the music starts to drop  
And that's when we take it to the parkin' lot  
And I bet cha somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh, here we go, here we go  
(oh, ooh, yeah-e-yeah)_ **

_Rap: Redman & Christina Aguilera_

_Yo, hot damn  
Doc and Jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina (what), better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair(yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Showin'up  
Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Chorus2x: Christina Aguilera & Redman (background)_

_ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!  
ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!_

_Outro Chorus: Christina Aguilera _

**(I sang the last verse over the music)  
**

**_ROWDY!  
Dancin' a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Let's get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!_**

**When the song ended. I jumped off the stage, once again flashing the people my underwear and began walking out the club. **

**Tavia saw me leaving and began following, after she got the number of the guy she was dancing with. "See you guys at **

**Spud's! bring my guitar and get the money for our gig!" I called towards the band. Tavia and I walked outside and were **

**pulling out of the parking lot when Dougie and Teddy caught up to us. "You're leaving?" he asked. I smiled as I backed out **

**of my spot. "My job is to get the party started and I did that. So kudos to me!" "Don't you want to stick around for awhile?" **

**asked Teddy. "Rain check, sweetie!" I said driving towards the street. "Am I gonna see you again before you leave?" **

**yelled Dougie as I drove. "I'll find you!" I screamed back before pulling off down the road. I sped down the street like a **

**rocket. Tavia and I laughed the whole way. I dropped her off and went back to Spud's house. The guy's were all there eating **

**at the table. "Hiya!" I said, flopping down in a chair next to Wheels. "Where's Tavia?" asked Slick. "getting it on with some **

**guy," I said instantly. "Really?" he asked. "No!" I said. Spud, Wheels, and Money laughed. "So Dezzie why'd you leave the **

**party so early?" asked Money. I shrugged, "Hey a party's a party unless I threw it and I wanted to get back here and plan **

**my farewell dinner." "What farewell dinner?" asked Wheels. "The one I'm throwing myself the night before I leave," I said. **

**"Where's it gonna be at?" asked Wheels. "I'm gonna have it at Sherl's house," I said. "It's gonna be me and a bunch of **

**people that I like enough to cook for." "Your cooking?" asked Slick. "Of course!" I replied. I should have it all planned out **

**by tomorrow morning. So if how about you guys give me a hand?" They agreed to help out. **

"**I'll be right back with a notepad and pen," I said running up to my room. While I was rummaging around for a pen, Zack **

**came into my room. "Hey Zack," I said, not looking up. "You ready?" he asked. "Ready for what?" I asked. "The Kanye **

**West concert?" he said. I winced, "Sorry Zack! I totally forgot about that. I've been so busy!" "It's alright! I'll wait for you **

**to get ready," he said. "I can't go Zack! I've gotta plan my farewell dinner and I've got a ton of other stuff to do. I'm really **

**sorry! I swear I'll make it up to you!" I said to him. His face dropped, "Fine I guess I'll take my friend Nick." "Thanks for **

**being so nice about this, Zack. I swear I'll make it up to you. I swear!" I called to him as he walked downstairs. I went **

**downstairs and back into the kitchen. "Ready to do this?" I asked the band, holding up the notepad and pen.**


	33. IMPORTANT AUTHOR UPDATE!

SORRY! SO SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT UPDATE FOR THIS LONG! I LOVE ALL MY READERS! AND I'VE GOT SOME AMAZING STUFF

WRITTEN AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I'M AVAILABLE TO! BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY!!!


	34. A Farewell Dinner To Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**The rest of the week flew by really fast. Thanksgiving Day came and went. The guy's and I wrecked havoc all over the house and the city. **

**Thursday was Thanksgiving and I spent it with Spud, Slick, Money, and Wheels. On Friday, I was extremely busy at my mother's ballet **

**studio. I was supposed to leave on Sunday morning so I had planned everything ahead of time. So, Friday, I spent all day and night at my **

**mother's ballet studio fixing it up and writing down things that I wanted changed and redone. The whole staff worked on it with me. We **

**basically redid the whole studio. Now the studio itself was still exactly the same because we hadn't carried out any of our plans yet. I was **

**planning on having the studio redesigned when I went back to Hogwarts. Then I would come see how it all came together over Christmas **

**break. So for the most part we all just reorganized it and decided together what needed too be fixed and changed. Then I started a separate **

**account just for the studio at the bank that only me and Madame had access to. She would be taking over the studio when I wasn't here. In **

**between all the work I was doing, I was also spending a lot of time planning my Farewell Dinner. I had decided to have my dinner on **

**Saturday night. I planned every detail out about Saturday. It was my last day to see everyone so I planned on spending time with all of the **

**people I liked the most. So on Saturday morning I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the first thing I'd planned. I was going to go **

**grocery shopping with Sherl and Tavia. We were going really early so there wouldn't be huge crowds of people there. They were going to **

**pick me up at 8:30 a.m. and it was about 8:15 already so I had to hurry up and get ready. In record time I showered, brushed my teeth, and **

**covered my body in lotion. I threw on some extremely baggy ripped blue jeans and a snug long-sleeved, black, velour, zipper, hoodie. I **

**didn't have time to fuss with my hair so I kept the sky blue streaks in it and just tied it up in a quick low ponytail to the back. My long hair **

**was falling down my back but I didn't have time to get annoyed with it. I didn't put on any make-up and hardly any jewelry. The only **

**jewelry I wore was my silver stud nose ring. I smeared some chap stick on my mouth and ran downstairs. I heard Sherl outside honking the **

**car, so I quickly shoved my feet into my black Nike's and ran out to the car. As I jumped into the car, Tavia and Sherl eyed me. "What the **

**hell happened to you?" Tavia so kindly put it. I glared at her, "Nothing happened. I just didn't see the point in getting all dolled up just to go **

**to the grocery store." **

**"You look like shit!" Sherl oh-so helpfully pointed out. **

**"I'm not much of a morning person, okay?" **

**"No shit!"**

**We parked and hurried into the store. Just as we had hoped, there weren't very many people there. So I gave them all different parts of my **

**shopping list and we all split up and went off to different areas of the store. I went over to the vegetable isle. I stocked up on the things I **

**wanted and hurried over to the cake isle. After buying everything I needed, I met back up with Tavia and Sherl and we carried the bags out **

**to the car. We drove over to Sherl's and placed all the bags in the kitchen. I turned to Sherl, "Now we'll be back around two to start the **

**cooking." Sherl nodded and shooed us out. As we were leaving I called over my shoulder, "The guy's will be here around one to clean up!" **

**Tavia and I took Sherl's car and drove off. We had spent about three hours in the grocery store. So now we were heading to a Deli to grab **

**lunch real quick and then we had too go hand out invitations. Once at the Deli, we grabbed seats in a back booth. The waiter came up and **

**ordered our food. It took him forever to get our orders cause he kept trying to flirt with me and Tavia at the same time. Finally he got the **

**hint and left after my menu "accidently" slipped and "miraculously" shoved into his private areas. Tavia and I went over the dinner plans **

**while we waited. "So whose all invited again?" she asked, while sipping on her water. I flipped open a thick folder and read off from the **

**guest list. "Let's see," I said peering at the names. "For the guys, I invited, Spud, Slick, Wheels, and Money, obvioulsy. But I also invited, **

**Mark, Teddy, Dougie, Taylor, Guy, Lennie, and Parker." Tavia choked on her water. "What's wrong?" I asked looking up, alarmed. She **

**stared at me in disbelief, "You're inviting Taylor _and _Dougie? At the same time?" I rolled my eyes, "Tavia don't make it sound like I'm dating **

**both of them at the same time or something? Yes, I'm inviting them both and yes at the same time. I have no reason to hide them from each **

**other. Besides, whatever feelings Taylor use to have for me have nothing to do with our lives now and as for me and Dougie well that **

**remains to be unseen. I guess only time will tell. I have feelings for him but they haven't taken over my life or anything. We're all adults **

**now." Tavia stared at me. I threw my hands up, "Okay well we're all going to _be_ adults soon. I think we can handle one tiny dinner with **

**each other." Tavia gave me an unsure look, "I hope you're right because I got a new dress for this and I don't want it caught in a food **

**fight!" I rolled my eyes, "Nobody's gonna have a food fight!" Tavia bit into her turkey sandwhich as the waiter placed our food down. "So **

**what girls did you invite?" I wiped the sauce from my salami sandwhich off my mouth and picked up the list again. "I invited, you, obvioulsy, **

**Shayla, Lyric, and Bailey." Tavia smiled, "Bailey, Lyric, and Shayla were so excited to hear from you. I can't wait for all of us to be together. **

**You haven't hung out with them in ages." I nodded, "I know. I usually hang around the guys and thats it but I like hanging around them too." **

**Tavia gave me a nervous glance. I sighed and put my sandwhich down, "What do you want?" "Lily I kinda invited Tina to the dinner," she **

**said. "What!?" "Well she's kind of cool and I figured you wouldn't mind too much. She's always nice to you." "Yeah while she gossiped **

**behind my back," I muttered darkly. "Please!! Lily? Please!!" Tavia begged. I sighed deeply, "Fine! But if she pisses me off I'm poisoning **

**her dinner." Tavia clapped her hands, "Yay! Thanks!" We finished our sandwhiches, paid, and jumped in the car to go hand out the formal **

**invitations. After running around the city, doing that, and getting a few other things, we drove back to Sherl's house. Sherl held open the **

**door as we lugged in huge bags of goodies that I had decided I just had to have. "Damn! Whats all this?" asked Sherl. "Just a few **

**necessities for tonight." Sherl peeked into the bags and saw all the decorations I had bought. "Cute decorations, sweet pea!" Sherl said. I **

**looked around at the spotless house. "Looks good, huh?" I commented. "Yeah, those boys did a kick ass job!" Sherl agreed. "Well I'll start **

**cooking and you start setting up and decorating okay Tavia?" I said. "Sure," she replied. "I'll help you Lily," Sherl said. I shook my head, **

**"Naw! I'm gonna cook myself but can you help Tavia set up and stuff?" Sherl raised her eyebrows at me, "I'll help her but you're gonna **

**cook all this food by yourself?" I nodded while backing up into the kitchen, "Yeah! I'm wonder woman remember?" I turned around and dug **

**out all the food I was gonna use for dinner that night. I washed my hands and got to work. **

**Five Hours Later**

**"I'm done," I said walking out of the kitchen covered in flour and raw egg and sugar and such things." Me too!" Tavia said walking out of her **

**room all dressed up. We both stared at each other but for different reasons. I stared because she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a **

**stunning, bronze, silk, pleated dress that was just a little past her knees. The dress was thin spaghetti strapped and had a sweetheart **

**neckline. It was tied in the center by a satin ribbon. She wore thin, tiny, light, gold, strappy heels. Her hair was down in soft curls that **

**framed her face. She wore a thin necklace with a gold pendent on it in the shape of a heart. Tiny gold hearts hung from her ears. (Check out **

**Tavia's outfit in my profile and click on the link) She stared because I looked a mess covered in food and sweat and my hair was on its way **

**somewhere else. "Lils get dressed. The dinner starts in an hour. Your guests will be arriving shortly." My eyes widened, "Okay! I'm going. **

**I'm going to get in the shower. My outfits still sitting on your bed right?" She nodded as I rushed into the bathroom to get into the shower. I **

**hurried out of the shower and began rubbing on lotion and trying to put on my underwear at the same time. I stepped out of the room once I **

**was ready."So," I said turning around for Tavia. "How do I look?" Tavia clapped her hands over her mouth,"You look so gorgeous, Lil!" I **

**smiled, pleased with her reaction. My dress was white and tied at the back of the neck with a split in between my breasts that showed just a **

**bit of cleavage, there was a deep red clasp placed in the middle of the dress that set off my cherry red stilettos, and the dress came to about **

**mid calf and was fitted tightly, showing off my curves, and a long split up the left side of the dress revealing part of my thigh. My hair was **

**clipped up into a tight high ponytail at the center of my head with large and bouncy curls. My hair clip was big and red. I had put on some **

**simple black mascara, black eyeliner to bring out my eyes more, and light red apple scented lip gloss. I wore no belly ring since you couldn't **

**see my stomach anyways, a glittering red stud in my nose, a matching red tongue ring, my mum's chain was the only necklace I wore, two **

**rings both on each of my ring fingers that were plain silver bands with single red stones on each of them, plain white pearl earrings,and my **

**nails were freshly french manicured as were my toes. I was very pleased with the way this dinner was turning out so far. Now all I had to **

**do was wait on my guests. While we waited for my guests to begin arriving we checked out the dining room one last time. It was a large **

**dining are with a big rectangle shaped table in the middle of the room. Tavia and Sherl had placed a small bouquet of royal crowned tulips in **

**the middle of the table and all of the plates and bowls and utencils were sat at each person's spot. The table had just enough spaces for each **

**of my guests. Tavia and I dimmed the lights and lit all of the vanilla scented candles that were set all over the room. When we were done **

**the room looked just like a resteraunt, even better actually. Tavia and I sat in the living room waiting for people to start coming. We started **

**talking about my winter break and suddenly in the middle of us making plans the doorbell rang followed by a knock on the door. Tavia **

**jumped up to answer the door. I followed slowly, and when I made it to the front a few of my guests were here waiting anxiously for me. **

**Taylor, Guy, Lennie, and Parker were the first to arrive. They were introducing themselves to Tavia as I walked in and Taylor and Tavia **

**were reuniting with quick hugs and jokes. I cleared my throat. "Wow, Lily!" exclaimed Parker. I smiled and greeted everyone."Thanks for **

**coming guys," I said as I hugged Taylor. "No problem," commented Lennie. "Yeah thanks for inviting us!" responded Guy. Tavia led them all **

**to the dining room as I stayed in the living room waiting for more guests arrival. I smiled as I heard the admiring comments coming from the **

**dining room. The doorbell rang several more times as more guests began to show up. I had quite a happy reunion with a few of rare girl **

**friends that I hadn't seen in a while. Shayla, Bailey, and Lyric were dressed up fabulously and all looked beautiful. A few minutes later I had **

**a not quite so happy reunion with Tavia's chosen guests Tina a.k.a Tina-talk-too-much and Keely a.k.a slut #2 and Tina's best friend. They **

**came in dressed like fast-paced London hookers. Tina wore a cheetah print extremely short wrap around tube dress with her hair hanging **

**down and Keely wore a zebra print extremely shorter dress and her hair was also down. I sucked my teeth but allowed Tavia to show them **

**into the dining room. Finally Dougie arrived with Teddy and Mark following closely behind. I answered the door for them both and was **

**greeted with smiles and compliments and hugs all around. Dougie also presented me with a humongous bouquet of Royal Crowned Tulips. I **

**smiled at him and said thanks as I led them into the dining area where everyone else was already seated. Everyone was seated boy-girl. **

**Tina and Keely perked up when they saw Dougie, Teddy,and Mark. They must have thought they were in heaven with all the hot guys I had **

**in the room. Just as I opened my mouth the bell rang loudly several times in a row. I rolled my eyes at Tavia. "Three guesses as to who that **

**could be." I said. She laughed and went to open the door. A minute later my band all piled into the room looking devious but handsome. I **

**glared at them, "My own band are the last to arrive?" All of them glared at Wheels. "Sorry Dez , I kind of had an emergency,"said Wheels. **

**"What was the emergency?" I asked knowingly. "My...uh...car kinda needed new rims," muttered Wheels. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah big **

**emergency!"The band all took seats. I took my seat in between Dougie and Spud and across from Taylor. I introduced everyone even though **

**most of them knew each other already. I smiled when I saw Guy and Lennie eyeing Lyric at the same time. "Well lets bring out the first **

**course," Tavia said. I got up and Tavia followed me into the kitchen. "Guys we need help carrying some of the trays," I said eyeing my band. **

**They jumped up to help. As we exited the kitchen we carried several silver trays ladden with food. We placed them on the table neatly. I **

**grabbed a bottle of champagne and poured everyone glasses. "I hope you guys enjoy this meal," I said as I pulled off the covers. The first **

**course was hot, steaming, thick, onion soup with hot crispy bread sticks. Money laddled out all the soup into everyone's bowls and before **

**anyone got to dig in, Tavia cleared her throat. I looked up curiously and dropped my spoon politely to listen to her. She stood up with her **

**glass of champagne. "I'd like to make a toast to our gorgeous hostess, Lily Evans!" Everyone held up their glasses enthusiastically, well **

**except Tina and Keely they held their glaases up looking bored. Tavia smiled and looked at me, "To Lily for being the coolest, most fun, **

**wildest, and best thing thats ever happened to us!!" "Hear! Hear! To Dez!"yelled Spud, Slick, Wheels, and Money. I smiled and held up my **

**glass also. "Yeah! To me!" Everyone laughed. Tavai sat down and we all began to eat. As we were eating we all held our own indvidual **

**conversations. I was immersed in a conversation with Spud, Taylor, Mark, and Money about the latest music that had been coming out from **

**local bands all over London. Wheels, Money, and Slick had all brought out the second course and everyone was helping themselves to **

**pepper steak and rice and more champagne and water. "You know whose really good?" Mark said. "Who?" asked Money. "Zoom 86!" he **

**replied tearing off a chunk of meat with his teeth. "Oh yeah they're really good!!" I agreed waving my fork around. "I saw one of their **

**shows and it rocked," Taylor commented. "I think their music's a bit cliche'," retorted Spud. "Uh uh, not even!" I exclaimed. The guys all **

**began debating and as I laughed at one of Taylor's comments, Dougie tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and smiled, "Yes?" "Could you **

**please get this uh... creation away from me?" I looked up and saw Tina talking Dougie's ear off and clutching his arm apparently not noticing **

**he wasn't listening. I laughed. "Tina can you go and get another bottle of champagne from the pantry?" I asked politely. She broke off, **

**glaring at me slightly. "Sure," she replied sweetly. She unclutched her arm from Dougie and walked into the kitchen. I winked at Dougie and **

**he and Teddy began talking. "Lily, whats been going on with you?" Bailey asked me. Shayla turned and listened too."Well," I said sipping on **

**my wine. "Lots!" I began to tell them of how much I've actually been enjoying school. They had just excalimed their shock when Teddy and **

**Dougie interrupted. "Hey you're all girls right?" Teddy asked. We all gave him funny looks. "Yeah thats kind of obvious,"I stated. Spud and **

**Wheels had just bought in the next course. Which was Fettechini Alfredo and more wine, champagne, and soda. As we all served ourselves **

**Dougie cut in. "No he means since you're girls than maybe you can help us out?" "Go on," I said laddling food onto both mine and Dougie's **

**plates. He smiled at me and continued,"Well would you take offense if a guy asked you did you used to be a prostitute?" Us girls all stared **

**at him. "What kind of question is that?" Bailey finally spoke up. "Yeah any self-respecting female would obviously take offense to such a **

**disrespecting suggestion!" added Shayla. "How is that a suggestion?" asked Teddy. "By asking her was she ever a prostitute you're **

**basically suggesting that she looks as if that could be a common possibility," responded Lyric. "So to answer your question," said Tavia, **

**"Hell yes we'd get mad!" "I'd take it as a compliment," said Keeley. "Yeah because he's totally saying that you're hot enough to be a **

**prostitute!" Tina said. It got silent as us girls stared at the two of them. Finally, I said,"Wow! You guys are going to go _so_ far in life!" Tina **

**glared at me as the whole room broke out into laughter except for those two. Everyone turned back to their own individual converstaions. **

**Dougie tapped my shoulder lightly. As I turned he kissed me lightly on the cheek. "You look beautiful!" "Thank you!" I whispered. The guys **

**brought out more and more courses. As we all ate our way through the courses we continued to talk about whatever hit our minds. Finally, **

**we were down to our last course. Dessert! I personally went into the kitchen and brought out the dessert myself. I sat down a covered dish **

**infront of each of them. I poured each of them a wine goblet full of fruity soda. "It goes better with the desserts," I said. I walked over to **

**the front of the table. "Uncover your desserts,"I announced. Everyone lifted their covers. "Wow, Anna! This looks great!" exclaimed Tyalor. **

**Dessert was strawberry moose cake with strawberry and vanilla sprinkles. Everyone began to eat but before I could take a bite myself, **

**Dougie twisted my head around and held out a bite of cake on his fork. "Taste!" he said. I opened my mouth and let him seductively slide the **

**fork in. "Mmmh!" I breathed as I swallowed the cake. "Addictive, isn't it?" he whispered pointedly. Without answering I sipped some soda, **

**knowing we weren't talking about cake anymore. "Lily when are you coming back again?" asked Lyric. "Yea we need to spend more time **

**with you," said Shayla. "Well, I'm coming back for Chrstmas Break. Which will be really soon." "So have you met any new hot guys at your **

**new school?"asked Bailey. Dougie and Taylor both choked on their cake. "Yeah, Lily have you?" asked Tavia, trying to cover up a laugh. I **

**glared at her. "Um, well not really," I answered carefully. "Why is that? I'm sure there are tons all over you," said Bailey chewing on her **

**cake. Tavia grinned, "Yeah why is that?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't really have time for that right now. I'm really focused on my **

**music!" "As she should be," Spud came to my rescue. "Yeah we don't need any bloody wankers cozying up to our Dez!" exclaimed Wheels. **

**"Well could you really blame them?" asked Lennie. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dougie suddenly. "Well, look at her guys! **

**What's the first thing you think when you look at her?" asked Guy. "That she's incredibly sexy!" suppiled Parker. "Exactly!" said Lennie. **

**"Why is this even a conversation topic?" I asked annoyed. "Yeah guys, Lily's a hottie we all know this so can we move on to something **

**thats news and not history!" pronounced Shayla. Everyone chuckled a little at that. "Well, I for one wanna here more about Dougie," **

**commented Tina. I stopped eating and stared at her with a frown. "Yeah," said Keeley batting her eyelashes at him. "What brings you **

**back?" Teddy stared at Dougie with a smirk. Before Dougie answered I cut in. "What's it to you?" I asked harshly. Everyone stared at me **

**weirdly. "I was just asking and I believe I was talking to Dougie baby not you!" sneered Tina. My eye twitched violently. Dougie grimaced, **

**"I'd really prefer it if you didn't call me that!" Tina pouted, "But Lily calls you that all the time!" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Lily calls him that **

**not Tina!" Dougie cleared his throat uncomforatbly,"Well I basically came back for alot of reasons. A little of this and that!" Teddy laughed, **

**"Yeah but it was more of a this then a that!" Dougie cut his eyes at him. "Oh so thats why you came back?" Keeley said. "Whatever the **

**reason was I'm sure he didn't come back to have this conversation with you," I glowered. "Okay so hows that cake everybody?" cut in **

**Tavia as me and Tina glared at each other fiercely. "No, Lily obviously has something she'd like to say to me so let her.," Tina said. "I think **

**I've said just about everything I wanted to say," I replied angrily. "Well how come you're still talking then?" Tina asked. I snapped my fork **

**in half with a loud crack, "Maybe because you haven't shut the hell up yet!" Tavia jumped up,"Is anyone else hot in here or is it just me?" **

**"It's just you!" snapped Tina. "Don't snap at her! She can ask a question if she wants to!" I snapped at Tina. "And I can snap at her if I want **

**to!"she snarled throwing down her fork. I stood up knocking my chair back, "No you can't! Not if I say you can't!" Tina stood up to,"Who **

**died and made you the bloody boss of everything!" "It's my dinner party and my godmothers apartment and I'd really appreciate it if you **

**didn't act like a disrespectful slut while you're here!" I said. "Uh-Oh!" Tavia said. "I'll show you a disrespectful slut! You prude!" Tina **

**growled. She stormed across the room and yanked Dougie's hand up to her and made him squeeze her breast. "Oh shit!" muttered Spud. **

**Dougie snatched his hand away from her, "That was uncalled for!" Tina smirked at me, "You know you liked it and there's more where that **

**came from if you leave with me tonight." I cracked my knuckles and began making my way over to her. Dougie jumped up in between us **

**and got to her first. He looked at her disgusted, "If you ever do that shit again, I'll let Lily murder you like I'm sure she's trying to do right **

**now. I wouldn't let any girl who disrespects herself like that even kiss my pinky! I think you should do yourself a favor and get the hell outta **

**here!" Tina blushed bright tangerine."Well, I'm leaving then! You all think you're such hotshots!" Wheels laughed, "That's the first time I've **

**ever been called a hotshot!" Keeley glared at us, "You're all classless losers!!" "Oh we're classless but you're the one wearing a barely **

**there, _zebra_ print dress, to a simple dinner party," exclaimed Bailey. Tavia, Lyric, and Shayla all snickered. "We are so outta here," sneered **

**Tina, yanking up her purse and grabbing Keeley by the arm. As they made their way to the door, I blocked their path. "Not without taking **

**dessert with you," I said, smashing their two leftover pieces of cake into their faces! As everyone at the table broke out laughing they **

**angrily began wiping chunks of cake off themselves as they stormed out of the apartment. "Can't say I'm sad to see them go very much to **

**be quite honest," said Lyric thoughtfully. "I agree," I replied with a smile. "Why would you ever invite those awfully horrendus girls, Lily?" **

**asked Shayla. "Yes, why ever would I? Huh?" I asked, pointedly staring at Tavia. She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry! Gosh how was I supposed **

**to know they were gonna act like such slutty pains in the asses?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Yeah who could have ever predicted such **

**a catastrophe?" Tavai laughed, "Alright! I'm sorry! This was your day and I should have listened to you when you implied that you didn't **

**want them here today!" I nodded, "Thank you, I knew this would happen!" Tavia shook her head, "You knew Tina and Keeley would walk **

**out of here with cake on their faces?" I laughed, "No! But I figured I'd be right in some kind of way!" Tavia rolled her eyes and everyone **

**laughed again. As the end of the dessert came, I jumped up to retrieve my camera and began snapping pictures of everyone. I took one of **

**just me and the band,then me and the girls, then me and Taylor and his band, then me and all the guys, then me and Tavia, then me and **

**Dougie, Taylor, and Mark, and finally me and Dougie together. "Send me a extra copy of that one please?" whispered Dougie in my ear. "I **

**will Dougie baby," I whispered back. He winked at me. "How about we all gointo the rec room and listen to Lily play some songs for us?" **

**suggested Lyric. "Sure!" everyone agreed happily. I ran to the back and conjured up my white guitar. "Luckily, I brought this!" I exclaimed **

**as I made my way back into the rec room. I carefully sat down in a chair in front of them all as they squished on the various couches. "Come **

**on Lily, we can't wait to hear one of your hot new songs!" exclaimed Sahyla. "Yeah Lily, play us one!" said Dougie softly. I smiled at himand **

**strummed my guitar. "I call this one "Eyes Wide Open!"**

_**I could hear her breathing  
**__**No one believed me  
No one believed me  
I could hear those voices  
So deceiving  
So deceiving  
Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face**__  
__**I can feel you calling  
I know that you're there I know that you're there  
Tell me all your memories  
I'll keep them alive  
I'll keep them alive  
Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face**_

**_Do you know how it feels to be afraid  
Lying there frozen  
With my eyes wide open  
And do you know how it feels to find a trace  
Of words unspoken  
With my eyes wide open  
I know your secret_**

**_Do you know how it feels to be afraid  
Lying there frozen  
With my eyes wide open  
And do you know how it feels to find a trace  
Of words unspoken  
With my eyes wide open  
I know your secret_**

**_I heard you  
I felt you  
I know so what do you want from me  
Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face_**

**_Do you know how it feels to be afraid  
Lying there frozen  
With my eyes wide open  
And do you know how it feels to find a trace  
Of words unspoken  
With my eyes wide open  
I know your secret  
I know your secret  
I know, I know your secret_**

**"Beautiful! That was absolutely beautiful Lily!" squealed Lyric. "Yeah I rock!" I laughed. "We should definately do this more often," said **

**Shayla. "Do what?" I asked. "Hang out," Shayla said. "Yeah lets!" exclaimed Bailey. "I agree Lily we never all hang out enough: remarked **

**Tavia. "We never can seem to rip you away from the guys," Lyric added. I laughed, "I'm starting to rethink my friendship with them!" We all **

**stared at the guys arm wrestling and sticking cheese curls up there noses. "What?" asked Money noticing us staring. "Aren't you guys a **

**little too old to be doing that?" asked Tavia. They ignored us and continued on. I looked at my watch. "Guys it's getting late and Tavia and I **

**still have to clean up," I said. Everyone stood to leave. "Well it was great seeing you and let's definately make plans the next time your back **

**in town," said the girls. "Of course!" I agreed as I hugged them all good-bye. After the girls left I bid Taylor and his band farewell with hugs **

**and to go plates and promises of keeping in touch. Taylor gave me an extra tight hug as he kissed me on the cheek and left. Teddy and Mark **

**squeezed me to death with hugs and said they hoped to see me soon. As they walked out I called them back. "You guys are leaving Dougie!" **

**They smirked at each other. "Oh he's not leaving with us!" Then they left. As Tavia and the rest of my band started to clean Dougie walked **

**up to me. "I was hoping I could get a ride home from you!" I smiled, "Why didn't you leave with them they could've taken you." He laughed, **

**"I needed some kind of excuse to get you to myself." I bit the bottom of my lip, "Well I really have to help clean!" Tavia overheard me well **

**more like she was eavsdropping and said, "Oh no it's fine Lily! We're almost done anyways besides you shouldn't have to clean up at your **

**own farewell dinner. I know you're exhausted from all of that cooking you did today. So you should definatey go ahead and take Dougie **

**home since it's on your way back to Spud's place." Dougie lit up, "I agree! Thanks for the suggestion Tavia!" The rest of the band urged me **

**to go ahead. They said they'd see me later on that night. Dougie and I got our things to leave and said our goodbyes. I hugged Tavia. "Give **

**me every detail later!" she whispered. I winked, "When have I ever not?" Dougie opened the door for me as we walked out. I tossed him **

**my car keys and asked him to drive. "Sure!" he replied. While we both buckled in, I popped in some slow jams. "I love being back around **

**you Lily!" Dougie said. "Why is that?" I asked. "You make me laugh!" he replied. "How?" I asked. "With the witty and random and even **

**sarcastic things you say." I smiled, "Well I love being back around you too!" "And why is that?" he asked. "Cause you were always so damn **

**hott!" I said. He laughed, "See what I mean?" I hummed absentmindly to myself as he drove. I glanced over and caught him smiling at me. I **

**tugged on a loose strand of hair, "Why are you smiling?" "You're just so amazing and you don't even see it!" he remarked. I blinked **

**stupidly. "Thanks," I said softly. Dougie pulled up to his Dad's house. There were no lights on. "It doesn't look like anyone's home? Do you **

**have any keys?" I asked. Dougie smiled, "Yeah I got the keys. My dad's out of town on business for the weekend." I smiled, "Oh so this is **

**why you wanted me to take you home?" "_Maybe_," he smirked. "I've gotta leave early tomorrow so I gotta take off, I said. "Please just **

**come in for a second," Dougie pleaded. "Dougie baby no funny business!" I warned following him out of the car and into the house. We went **

**up to his bedroom and he flipped on the lights. He flopped onto his bed comfortably. I stood there somewhat akwardly since I hadn't been **

**there in a while. "Lily come here," he said. I walked over to him slowly. He took my hands and pulled me on the bed next to him. "Your hair **

**smells like apples," he said. "I like apples," I replied playing with his hand. We layed there talking until we both fell asleep next to each **

**other on the bed. An extremely perky bird woke me up with it's annoying chirping the next morning. I glanced around and noticed I was still **

**in my dinner dress and that Dougie was lying next to me snoring softly. I glanced at my phone and noticed it was blinking. Which meant I **

**had multiple messages. I opened my phone and began listening to them. They were from my band telling me to call them. I also had several **

**text messages from Tavia. I called Spud immediately. "Dezz you're an idiot!" he yelled into the phone. "Why am I an idot today?" I asked **

**yawning. "Have you looked at the time?" he asked. I glanced at my watch and noticed I had an hour before I had to be at Kings Cross **

**Station. "Bloody hell!" I muttered. "I'll be there in 5 minutes," I said and hung up. "What's wrong Lily?" Dougie said waking up from hearing **

**me talking. I jumped up scurrying to the front door, "I've gotta go I'm super late. I've gotta be on my way back to school in an hour." Dougie **

**ran after me, "Wait Lily!" I turned back, "What?" "I'll miss you can I have a hug?" I smiled and ran back to hug him supertight. He planted a **

**warm kiss on my forehead. "See you over Christmas!" I yelled jumping into the car and speeding off. I made it back to Spud's hose in record **

**time. I rushed past everyone in the living room and ran straight into my bathroom. I peeled off my dress and hopped into the shower. When **

**I got out I magically dried my hair and threw on lotion, deodorent, and black mascara, black lipgloss, black nail polish and brushed my teeth. **

**Once that was done I waved my hands over my head and immediately my hair was done up into a ponytail of a huge bunch of tiny braids **

**with green tips. I quickly put on an outfit taht consisted of a emerald green tutu with black leggings that had green polka dots on them and a **

**long sleeved black shirt with green fishnet sleeves and green platform sneakers with black laces. I tossed on some huge black hoop **

**earrings on all six of my earring holes. I added a green diamond nose ring with a matching tongue ring. On my neck all I wore was my **

**mum's chain and I wore a mixture of funky rings on all of my fingers on both hands. I grabbed my green shoulderbag with UFO'S on it and **

**levitated my bags downstairs. Heart and Celestrial followed. The guys and Zack helped me pack all of my bags into my car. Once everything **

**was packed into the car including Celestrial and Heart. I turned to the band. Tavia and Sherl were also there. I hugged everybody tightly **

**and promised to keep in touch. "I'll see everybody over Christmas break. I'll be a home a little later then planned but I'll definately come **

**visit everyone." "We'll miss you so much!" said Tavia crying. "I'll miss everyone loads too!" I hopped in the car. I had 15 minutes to make it **

**to the train station. "Thanks for a wicked time!" "Bye!" everyone yelled as I sped off. Celestrial flew away once we reached the train **

**station. **

**I yelled after her to meet me at Hogwarts. Once I knew no one was looking I shrunk my car down pocket sized and tossed it in my hand **

**bag. I lugged all my bags through the barrier as Heart followed. Finally! I had made onto the train. Heart and I fell asleep once the train **

**started moving. When I woke up we were approaching Hogwarts. I grabbed my handbag and Heart followed me towards the carriges. **

**Halfway there I decided not to ride in them. I got out and unshrunk my car. I cast a magical transportation spell that got it to work on **

**Hogwarts grounds. Heart and I hopped in and I turned up Gwen Stefani's Crash and zoomed into the school. (Insert maniacal grin here) I **

**sped through the doors of the Great Hall and everyone was in the middle of lunch. Everyone jumped up in wonderment and confusion as **

**they saw me drive into the middle of the hall with Crash still blaring from my radio. The professors were staring at me wide eyed. **

**Dumbledee was merely looking amused. I honked the horn several times loudly. "Miss me?"**


	35. AUTHOR'S APOLOGIES AND PROMISES

**Guys I am so sorry! I am the biggest loser on the planet officially! I've seen the reviews and I realize I hvaen't updated in months! DON'T WORRY! I have not abandoned this **

**story. I have ****a million ideas and story plots to put end. I'm just a lazy excuse for a writer who doesn't feel like typing her ideas down, but I promise that you guys will have a new **

**chapter down ****very ****soon. I promise it will be before Sunday night. Hopefully it'll be up tomorrow. I already have half the chapter done I just need to finish it. So plz don't be mad. **

**Love you all.**


	36. Oopsie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**SRRY I KNOW I SAID I WOULD POST BY SUNDAY NIGHT! BUT THE STUPID SITE WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN! BUT ENJOY! PLZ REVIEW!**

**"Lily! You're back!!!" shouted Jelly excitedly. Everyone else in the hall had just come out of their stupor and were pointing at my car in bewilderment. Jelly ran over from the **

**Gryffindor table and hugged me tightly as I hopped over the car door to meet her. "What's up sweetie? I missed you lots!" I said to her. "You're really back?" I heard from **

**behind me. I turned around with a smirk on my face. "Sirius Black are you telling me you had doubts of my fabulous return to lovely Hogwarts?" "Yeah kind of," he said. "Yes I **

**heard!" I replied thoughtfully. "MS. EVANS! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING DRIVING THAT CONTRAPTION INTO THIS GREAT HALL? TWENTY POINTS FROM **

**GRYFFINDOR!" McGongall yelled, storming towards me. "Uh oh!" I muttered. "Hop in Jelly it's time to make a break for it," I added. Jelly jumped into the car and I sped off with **

**my music still blaring. Just as I was about to drive out the door I heard Sirius yelling to me. "WELCOME BACK LILY!" I flashed him a smile and honked twice before speeding out **

**the doors and down the hall. After casting several levitation spells to get the car up all the staircases we finally made it to my room. Gwen smiled, "Miss Lily! Happy to see you **

**back!" I smiled, "And surprisingly I'm happy to be back!" "Password?" Gwen asked. "Kittens rock!" I replied. Her portrait flipped open and I drove in. I turned the car off and **

**hopped out of it along with Jelly. "Wow Lily I'm so happy you're really back! Great entrance!" Jelly said flopping down on my bed. There was a light tapping on my window. I **

**opened it and Celestrial flew inside and landed on my shoulder. "Good girl!" I smiled rubbing her head. "Well Jelly I'm going to unpack and feed Heart and Celestrial and I'll see **

**you later in the common room ok?" I said. She hopped up, "Alright Lil! See ya!" She left and I got busy unpacking. I waved my hand and all of my clothes flew out of my bags and **

**into my closet. I pointed to my bags and they zoomed into the bottom of my closet. Then I shrunk my car and put it in my top drawer. After that I snapped my fingers and food **

**appeared for both Celestrial and Heart. I reapplied my black lip gloss. I bent down next to Heart and Celestrial. "Mommy'll be back she just has a few noses to break!" I kissed **

**them both and left. "Out to destroy Hogwarts so soon?" Gwen asked. I winked at her, "You know me, I never take a break." She laughed as I walked away. I casually strolled **

**down the corridors whistling to myself. I ignored the whispers and stares at my outfit. I finally made it to the Gryffindor common room but stupid me I didn't know the password. **

**So I did cartwheels off the wall until someone came out. "Thanks!" I said to the confused second year. I trotted into the common room still whistling. "Lily!" shouted Sirius **

**quickly squeezing me into a gigantic hug. I laughed, "Yeah! It's me in the flesh!" "Good to see you Lily!" Remus said, coming over and hugging me too. I threw my arms around **

**both of their shoulders. "So what's this I hear about a little break up between the marauders?" Sirius and Remus frowned. "We didn't break up Lily," Remus said. "Yeah we just **

**aren't really hanging with James these days," Sirius said. I rubbed my hands together enthusiastically, "Look what happens! I leave and it's total pandemonium." We all sat **

**down on the couch, with me in the middle of both Sirius and Remus. "Lils don't ever leave us again," Remus said. "Not yet anyways!" I said. The portrait opened and in walked **

**Potter. All three of us just stared at him. Potter walked up to us looking nervous. "Uh hey Evans! Didn't think you'd be coming back!" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well as you **

**can see, I'm here." Remus and Sirius were both glaring at Potter. Potter faltered under their intense looks, "I uh gotta go!" He hurried up to the boy's dorm. "Wow you guys are **

**really mad at him!" Just as I said that Lola walked in. She walked over to us tossing her hair. "Ew! Filthy little Evans****,**** I see you're back!" I rolled my eyes at her, "No this is an **

**illusion, it's a mirage. I'm not really here. You're seeing things!" Remus and Sirius snickered. She smirked at me, "Whatever! You're gonna pay for what you did to me." I stood **

**in front of her. Remus and Sirius jumped up and grabbed my arms. "Lily you just got back please don't hit her again!" Remus said. Lola must've remembered what happened the **

**last time she messed with me because she moved back a lot. I laughed, "And what exactly do you think it is that you can do to me? Are you gonna uninvite me to a tea party? Oh **

**my god! Or worse are you so gonna like not let me sit at lunch with you anymore?"She glared at me. "You make me sick Evans!" I smirked, "Hey I don't exactly wanna shit **

**flowers when you're around either." She flipped her hair again, "Where is James?" I elbowed Remus as he opened his mouth to answer her. I smiled sweetly, "He went to the **

**library." Lola rolled her eyes, "Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." She whipped around and stormed out of the portrait. "Lily why'd you lie?" asked Sirius. I snorted, **

**"Because I hate her! Enough said." Remus eyed my outfit. "Interesting choice of an outfit Lily." I smiled, "Thanks I just had to dress up for you guys!!!" "Let's take a walk down **

**to visit Hagrid and on the way we can discuss this little problem we all seem to share by the name of Lola." The guys followed me out of the portrait. After the guys had finished **

**telling me their side of the story, I laughed. "This is ridiculous! You guys are all best friends and you're letting that whore Lola ruin the bond that you have with each other." **

**Sirius and Remus winced at the tone in my voice. "It's not that she's coming between us****,**** it's James that's letting her come between us. Marauders are supposed to stick **

**together!" Remus said. I rolled my eyes, "You blokes are such whiny bastards! One minute you act like your emotions are foreign concepts the next minute you're all oh we have **

**feelings and you shouldn't hurt them!" They laughed along with me. We finally reached Hagrid's. Fang was barking excitedly at the door as we knocked. "Outta the way Fang!" **

**Hagrid's loud voice boomed through the door. Hagrid's face broke into a wide smile as we all walked into his hut. "Been wonderin' if you'd come on down to see me?" Hagrid **

**offered us his homemade ostrich crackers which we all firmly refused. They were thicker then the door for crying out loud! I chattered on about my visit to see my band. After I **

**finished Hagrid turned his attention to my face. "What? I asked. "What's that in your mouth Lily?" Hagrid asked. I laughed and stuck my tongue out. "I got a couple of tattoo's **

**and piercings while I was away!" Hagrid shook his head, "You teenagers and the things you come up with!" Sirius was fascinated by my tongue piercing and nose piercing. He **

**kept poking the stud in my nose. After about his 12****th**** time doing this I punched him in the shoulder. "Would you quit it?" I said, annoyed. Remus laughed, "Sirius you are so easily **

**amused." I smirked, "Speaking of easily amused, I hear you have a new girlfriend Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius smirked also and said wistfully, "Ah yes! Perky little **

**Charlotte! Great legs on that one!" I looked at him disgustedly. "You're such a shallow ass. Is that all you remember about her? Her legs? What about her personality and her **

**interests?" Hagrid scratched his beard thoughtfully, "Charlotte's that brunette fifth year in Hufflepuff isn't she?" Remus answered, "Yeah that's her Hagrid." Hagrid laughed **

**openly, "She's a bit on the dim side isn't' she? Never follows directions and almost always gets lost on her way back from the greenhouses to the castle." I snorted loudly, "She's **

**been going here for 5 years and still gets lost?" Remus and Hagrid laughed along with me at the sheer stupidity of the poor girl. "Hey that's not fair! This school's huge anyone **

**could get lost!" Sirius protested loudly over us. Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius, the castle is directly six inches from the greenhouses! How can anyone miss **

**that?" Hagrid and I laughed harder at Sirius's sheepish grin. Hagrid stopped laughing and looked at Sirius and Remus seriously. "From the look of thing's you lot still haven't **

**made up with James yet eh?" he asked. Remus and Sirius turned red and looked at the ground saying nothing. "No they have not!" I cut in loudly. "I was just telling them on the **

**way down here how stupid they're all being about this whole thing!" Hagrid nodded, "I agree with Lily. You lot have been best friends long before Lola Withers came in the **

**picture and you're gonna be best friends long after she's gone." Remus and Sirius mumbled incoherently at the ground. "I just can't stand her!" Remus burst out. "She's worse **

**than Cherry! She's the most conceited, stuck-up, and whiney girl I've ever met!" I was a bit shocked. I'd never known Remus to be so pissed off. Sirius nodded along with **

**everything Remus was saying. "Plus she looks down on me, Peter, and Remus," said Sirius. "She thinks we're bad influences on James and that we should give up our **

**adventures for more respectable things!" Hagrid winced, "I'm sure she doesn't think that Sirius." "I overheard her telling her friends that!" Sirius said. I shook my head, "Pranks **

**and adventures are a huge part of who Potter is so what makes her think he's going to give that and his best friends up?" Remus looked at me quite startled with a look of **

**dawning wonder on his face. "What?" I asked, confused. "Nothing," he said unconvincingly. I glanced at him suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Well I have some words for little **

**Miss Lola the next time I see her," I said determinedly. Hagrid, Sirius, and Remus exchanged panicked looks. "Now Lily don't go fighting again you already have month's worth of **

**detentions as it is," said Hagrid hastily. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to hit her again. I really and truly only have words for her." "About what?" asked Sirius curiously. "None **

**of your business," I stated. They shrugged indifferently. "I think it's about time you lot head back up to the school. Dinner's not that far away and I've got to head into the **

**forbidden forest for a bit," Hagrid said. Remus and Sirius eagerly looked at him. "Alone," Hagrid added with a stern glance at them. The boys looked disappointed. I laughed at **

**their behavior but stood up along with them and headed back up to the castle. I twirled around in my tutu as we walked through the corridors and up to the common room. Sirius **

**and Remus stared at me, amused while I spun around in circles. "Lily what are you doing?" Remus asked, finally. I continued spinning as I answered him, "Spinning around in **

**circles so my tutu can fly in the air." Sirius laughed, "I can see your undies Lily!" I didn't bother to stop spinning, "Liar! I'm wearing leggings!" "Uh Oh! Lily watch out!!!" Sirius **

**said. Before I could stop I accidently spun into someone knocking them to the ground. I caught held of myself and looked down at the ground at the person I about killed. It was **

**Lola. She was lying on the ground and her arm was bent back at a funny angle and she was giving me a look of deep disgust. "Uh oopsie!" I muttered trying not to laugh. **

**"EVANS!" she screeched. I winced, "Um yes?" "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME? YOU BROKE MY ARM!" she yelled from the ground. Sirius was snickering off to the side. "This isn't **

**funny Black!" she snapped at him. "We'd better get her to the hospital wing," said Remus bending down to help her up. "Why? She looks perfectly fine to me. It's just a scratch." **

**I said. They stared at me. Okay! So maybe it was a bit more than a scratch. But just because her arm was bent back into a funny angle it doesn't automatically mean it's broken. **

**On second thought her face was steadily losing color so maybe we should get her to the hospital wing. Sirius bent down to help hoist her up. But Lola yelled and whined so much **

**about how we were further damaging her arm that I finally took my wand out and pointed it at her. She closed her mouth her eyes wide with fear as she stared at the wand in **

**my hand. "Lily don't do it!" Remus said. I rolled my eyes at them all. Raising my wand I said, "**_**Silencio**_**!" Lola tried to talk but nothing came out. Sirius gave me a high-five, "Good **

**one Lily!" Lola glared furiously at me. "**_**Wingardium Leviousa**_**!" I said pointing at her. I levitated Lola all the way down to the hospital wing. "What in the name of Merlin has **

**happened to you Ms. Withers?" Madame Pomfrey asked, bustling over as I lowered Lola into a spare bed. Lola pointed to her mouth angrily. I took the spell off her and she went **

**bursting into a story about how I went charging down the corridor like a wild hippogriff and purposely rammed her into a wall therefore attempting to kill her. I stared at her **

**indignantly. Remus and Sirius both jumped into the real story, defending me. "I've heard enough!" snapped Madame Pomfrey. "Five points from Gryffindor Ms. Evans for spinning **

**around in the corridors without watching where you were going!" Lola smirked at me. "Wipe that smirk off your face Ms. Withers. Five points from Ravenclaw for not having the **

**good sense to move out of the way when you saw Ms. Evans spinning," Madame Pomfrey cut in. Lola stopped smirking and glared at us all. Madame Pomfrey waved us all out of **

**the way as she bustled about with several different potions. "Out! Get out! All of you leave my patient in peace," snapped Madame Pomfrey. We all hurried out of the hospital **

**wing. I stopped once we were standing outside in the corridor. "Uh guys," I said stopping them too. "What's wrong Lily?" asked Remus. "Nothing I just have to go back into the **

**hospital wing and talk to Lola about something," I replied. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Alright Lily but don't get into any trouble!" I laughed, "Is Sirius Black troublemaker **

**extraordinaire actually telling me **_**not**_** to cause trouble?" He looked shocked, "Never would I say such a thing! I'm merely telling you to not get **_**caught**_** causing any trouble." He **

**smirked. "Lily what Sirius should be saying is try not to get chucked out!" Remus said casting a stern look at Sirius. Sirius and I both rolled our eyes at the same time, nodding. **

**"Sure Remus!" I said. "I'll meet you guys at dinner!" They started off without me. I ducked back into the hospital wing. Luckily Madame Pomfrey was in her office. Lola was lying **

**in the bed looking revolted as she drank a brownish looking potion. She glared at me, "What do you want Evans?" I perched on the end of her bed. "Lola we have a slight **

**problem and I think we need to correct it before it gets out of hand." "What are you on about?" she asked nastily. It was my turn to glare at her, "A little owl told me you've been **

**making threats to Jalisa Potter and I don't appreciate it. She's done nothing to you and she's a kid in case you hadn't noticed." Lola looked shocked that I knew. "Well that should **

**teach her to stay out of me and James's way," she said. "Look, I don't have time to deal with some nutter who thinks Potter's boxers are the best thing since multi colored **

**inkbottles but rest assured if you ever threaten Jalisa Potter again****,**** I will snap not one but both of your arms in half! And honey I don't make empty threats!" I stood up to walk **

**out. "So try to remember that the next time you get the urge to speak to Jalisa Potter," I tossed over my shoulder walking out of the hospital wing. I strode down the corridors **

**humming to myself as I reached the Great Hall. I pushed open the doors and looked around the hall for a select few. Grinning happily I made my way over to the Slytherin table. I **

**frowned as I noticed Sev sitting with Mulciber and Yaxley. Mulciber noticed me and elbowed Sev. Sev turned and smiled slightly at me as he got up and walked over to me. I **

**ignored the glares from the rest of the Slytherins and beckoned Sev over to a corner where we wouldn't be overheard. Sev pulled me into a hug. "Glad to see you back Lily!" he **

**exclaimed happily. I smiled tightly, "Thanks! Surprisingly glad to be back!" Sev smiled, "So what's new?" "You tell me? I see you have some new friends," I said gesturing at **

**Mulciber and Yaxley who were watching us a little too intensely. Sev's smile faded slightly, "Uh yeah we were paired in a potions project. Our dad's are old school friends." I **

**narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Well be careful around them I don't see them as the type to take our friendship so nicely." "Oh they don't mind. Haven't said a word about you," **

**Sev added smiling widely. As I walked across the hall to the Gryffindor table I couldn't help but think that Sev's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Mulciber and Yaxley are **

**definitely not trustworthy and their sudden interest in being Sev's new study buddies wasn't sounding too wholesome to me either. Definitely gotta keep an eye on them. I **

**spotted Sirius waving like a maniac at the marauders usual spot and went down to sit with them. Sirius moved over so I could slide into the seat next to him. I looked around and **

**spotted Peter sitting next to Remus across the table from us but James was nowhere in sight. "Hello Peter!" I said as I reached for the chicken and ham pie in the middle of the **

**table. Peter stared at me a little startled at being addressed directly from me. Remus elbowed him in the side. "Uh Hello Lily nice to see you back at Hogwarts!" he hastily said. I **

**smiled, "Thanks! So what are you lot up to because I know that you have a reason for these ridiculously excited expressions on your faces." They all gave me sheepish grins. **

**"You'll see," Sirius said. "I take it Potter's off putting the finishing touches on the prank seeing as he's not here," I said thickly through a mouthful of chicken. All of their faces **

**went dark for a second. "No he's not in on the prank," Peter said bitterly stabbing at his ham with his fork. "Where's he at then?" I asked. Sirius pointedly ignored the question **

**and drank his pumpkin juice. "Visiting Lola at the hospital wing," Remus said snidely. I said no more but continued to eat. "I'll start it off," Sirius whispered. I stared curiously as **

**Sirius discreetly took his wand out and muttered , "**_**Primatus**_**!" I looked in the direction his wand was pointed and saw a baby monkey seated in between Avery and Lestrange. **

**"What in the world?" I asked. "My turn," Remus whispered. He took out his wand and whispered, "**_**Jumparo**_**!" The monkey started going haywire and began jumping all over the **

**Slytherin table knocking several Slytherins across the head as it went. "Finish it Petey," muttered Remus. Peter pointed at the hyper monkey and whispered, "**_**Pinkalotta**_**!" The **

**monkey turned pink with polka dots. Everyone in the hall was laughing loudly as the baby monkey went jumping around making loud noises and throwing plates of food at **

**everyone. "Is that Mr. Malfoy?" yelled McGongall as she ran from the Teacher's table. "Excellent!" I said laughing hysterically with the marauders. We were still laughing as we **

**watched McGongall and the Potions Master Professor Denarto, who was also head of Slytherin house, chase baby monkey Malfoy around the great hall attempting to stun him **

**and change him back. Potter walked into the hall in the middle of all of this. He took in what was going in around him and seeing us at the end of the table walked over to us. **

**When the others noticed him coming they sobered up immediately. Potter nervously sat down by Peter. "Great prank guys!" Potter said nervously. "Thanks," muttered the other **

**3 marauders without looking at him. "You know I could've helped out, why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked. "Oh maybe because we didn't think you'd be able to pry **

**yourself away from your precious **_**Lola**_** long enough to listen!" snapped Sirius. Potter had a dark expression on his face as he said, "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" **

**"What do you think it means Potter?" sneered Sirius. Whoa! This was serious if he was calling Potter by his surname. "What's your problem Black? snapped Potter. "You haven't **

**exactly been around to talk to Prongs," explained Remus. Potter and Black were still glaring daggers at each other. I think I'd better intervene before Potter gets castrated **

**because at the rate he's going it looks as if even Peter is gonna chuck something at him in a minute. I sat down my fork, "Potter could I have a word with you?" Everyone looked **

**at me in surprise. "You wanna talk to **_**me**_**?" Potter asked looking slightly nervous. I nodded, "Yeah let's talk outside." Potter followed me as I walked out the hall. Before we **

**could open the doors two things happened. First McGongall and Denarto finally caught Malfoy and transfigured him back into a human and McGongall was now on her way to the **

**end of the table where the marauders were sitting yelling furiously and giving out detentions. And Second, Lola was walking into the Great Hall and spotted us leaving together. **

**While Potter's face looked entirely nervous****,**** my face showed how utterly funny I found this whole situation. Lola glared at us. "What are you doing leaving with **_**her**_**, James?" **

**growled Lola. "Evans just wanted to talk to me for a second, Lola bunny," Potter said sweetly. I snorted, "Lola bunny****,**** WOW!" "Shut it, Evans!" snapped Lola. "James she's the **

**one who did this to me? How can you possibly be talking to her?" "Sweetie I'm sure it was an accident," said Potter though he looked unconvinced. "I'll just be a minute!" Lola **

**pouted, "But I need help eating my arm's still sore!" I rolled my eyes as they went through this lovey dovey bullshit. Finally getting tired of hearing Lola whine I snatched **

**Potter's arm. "He'll be back!" I said and yanked him out of the hall. I pulled Potter towards the end of the corridor. "Merlin Evans what the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, **

**rubbing his wrist. I took a deep breath, "Look Potter you need to get your stupid girlfriend in line." Potter rolled his eyes, "This is about you not liking Lola?" "No Potter!" I **

**snapped, "This is about Lola doing her best to push away everyone in your life!" He wrinkled his brow, "What are you talking about?" I rubbed my temples, "Merlin Potter wake **

**up! Lola has you wrapped around her finger it's pathetic! She's basically pushed all of the marauders out of your life." "No she hasn't," snapped Potter. I laughed, "Oh really **

**Potter? When was the last time you hung out with the other marauders? Or better yet when was the last ten minute conversation you've had with them? Or tell me why weren't **

**you in on that prank?" Potter looked sadly at the floor. I felt a bit sorry for him, "Potter it's alright. I don't mean to but into your business and I'm not trying to cause problems but **

**I don't want you making a mistake. Friends like Peter, Remus, and Sirius don't come around often. You shouldn't ditch them for anybody. They'll forgive you just apologize and **

**make it up to them with a great prank idea." Potter looked at me, "Thanks! I appreciate it. I mean I know we're not exactly friends." I smiled slightly, "That's the understatement **

**of the year****,**** but don't worry about it! Just go get your friends back." "Why are you helping me?" he asked. "Let's just say we have mutual friends," I laughed. Potter stared at me **

**seriously, "Um Evans, About the things I've said to you. And about your mother. I'm uh-" I cut him off with forced politeness, "No need Potter! Really it's fine! But you could do **

**me a favor." "What?" he asked curiously. I frowned, "Ask your girlfriend to stop threatening your little sister!" His eyes widened, "WHAT?" "Yeah Jelly told me that Lola has **

**been threatening her in private so that she'll make sure not to come between you two. Jelly was really shaken up about it. I've already had words with Lola about it but it might **

**sound better coming from you and don't tell Jelly that I've told you she didn't want you to know," I said. Potter looked furious, "Thanks Evans I'll deal with this on my own!" He **

**stormed into the Great Hall. I followed him****,**** looking as he headed over to the Ravenclaw table. I quickly sat down next to Sirius and nudged him and the other marauders. **

**"What's going on?" Sirius asked. I nodded over at the Ravenclaw table, "I think Potter's finally grown some balls and is dealing with Lola!" The other marauders whipped around **

**to see what was happening. Potter was talking rapidly to Lola. Then Lola started yelling. "YOU'RE DUMPING ME?" Potter nodded, "It's over Lola!" He walked away from her and **

**hurried over to where we were all sitting. The whole hall was staring at the fuming Lola. Except the marauders they were staring at Potter. Potter looked at them all. "I'm sorry **

**guys! I was an idiot. I put a girl over the marauders and I didn't even like her all that much."Remus and Peter grinned. "Well said Prongs!" Peter said. "Great to have you finally **

**see that light mate!" exclaimed Remus. Now everyone stared at Sirius who still hadn't said anything. Potter grinned, "I have an excellent prank idea to get us a free day away **

**from lessons!" Sirius broke into a grin, "That's what I want to hear Prongs!" They all laughed. Suddenly Lola stormed over to where we all were sitting. "Evans!" she yelled. I **

**sipped my juice calmly, "You rang?" "You did this!" she sputtered. "You took my Jamie away from me!" Sirius snickered, "**_**Jamie**_**? You're never living that one down mate!" Lola **

**glared furiously at me, "I hate you! You disgusting slut! You're gonna pay for this. No one messes with Lola Withers and gets away with it. You haven't heard the last of me!" **

**Everyone was staring at her slightly deranged expression. I however sat my juice down calmly. "You sound like a cheesy villain from a comic book. Seriously calm down! I didn't **

**take Potter away from you he left on his own. Get over yourself!" I said. She turned red, "You think you're so hot! I'll get you, I swear it!" She stormed out of the Great Hall. **

**Everyone in the hall was now staring at me. I smirked, "Well you can't say it hasn't been an interesting first day back for me?" Remus shook his head in disbelief, "Nothing fazes **

**you Lily!" Sirius cracked a smile, "Yeah Evans, you got guts kid!"I raised my glass at him, "Cheers mates!" Peter stared at me, "Uh Lily I think you really pissed her off! Sirius **

**snickered, "Did you see the words on the back of Lola's shirt when she was storming away?" Potter laughed, "Yeah it said, I got dumped by a Potter and all I got was this t-**

**shirt!" The marauders broke into laughter. Remus looked at me sternly, "Lily did you do that?" I smiled innocently, "Uh Oopsie!!!"**


	37. Pranks, Cancelled Classes, & Auditions

********

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can. **

**I'm excited to have updated quicker than usual enjoy! **

**PLZ! PLZ! REVIEW! I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

* * *

**After dinner the marauders and I walked back up to the common room slowly. "Hello, Lily! Good to see you back," Frank said catching up to us. I laughed, "For a school full of **

**morons who hate me, I seem to be hearing that a lot!" He laughed too. "So I hear we're doing a repeat concert this Christmas." "Who told you?" I asked curiously. But it was **

**Remus who answered me, "Dumbledore announced at breakfast after you left the Great Hall that you would be holding auditions for a new keyboard player tomorrow after dinner." **

**I wrinkled my eyebrows, "Well that was fast. But I suppose we should get to practicing because the Welcome Ball is coming up fast." Frank said, "Oh so that's why we're getting a **

**new keyboard player. We're performing at the Welcome Ball?" I smiled, "Yuppers! Dumbledee owled me over my little break and asked me to perform at both the Welcome Ball **

**and the Farewell Dance. And naturally I can't perform without the same kickass people that had my back before." Frank and I high-fived. "Wait! Since when are we having a **

**Farewell Dance? I thought it was a ball?" Peter asked. I shrugged, "Well it was but ball's are so stuffy and uptight. So I requested that it be changed to a dance. I thought that after **

**the competition we should all be able to kick back and dress up in fun clothes instead of formal clothes and act like the wild hormonal teenagers that we are." Sirius smirked, **

**"Excellent!" "How come you're holding auditions though?" Frank asked. "We didn't have to audition." "Yeah but only because it was such short notice," I answered. "Besides we **

**don't wanna end up with another Polly now do we?" Frank agreed, "So when's the first practice?" "Well tomorrow at lunch we'll all be practicing some stuff for the auditions. So **

**meet me in our practice room and I'll tell Sev at breakfast," I said. "Alright see you tomorrow," Frank said walking into the common room. Cherry and her drones were waiting **

**when we came in. Cherry rushed up to Potter. "Hello, James! I saw what happened to you at dinner," Cherry gushed batting her eyes. "I knew you missed me. I forgive you for **

**leaving me." Everyone was laughing at the astonished look on Potter's face. "Uh Cherry I didn't break up with Lola to get back with you," Potter said quietly. I for one was **

**surprised. I seriously thought Potter was going to jump right back in with Cherry. Everyone else in the common room wore looks of shock also. As usual Cherry still didn't get it. "I **

**don't understand," she said. Potter took a deep breath, "Cherry I just don't think we belong together. We both want different things." Sirius's jaw dropped open. Cherry looked **

**shocked, "Are you telling me no?" I snorted in disbelief. Potter nodded, "Yeah. So see you around." Potter walked pass her and headed for an armchair in the corner by the fire. The **

**marauders followed and sat out in the chairs next to him. I stood by the portrait trying to decide what to do. Remus looked up, "Come sit Lily!" I hesitated but eventually came over **

**when Sirius beckoned me over too. There were no more seats but Sirius pulled me down to sit in his armchair with him. I made myself comfortable and stretched my legs over the **

**arm of the chair. "Comfortable?" Remus asked. I nodded, smiling. "So who's entering the tournament?" I asked the guys. Predictably they all raised their hands except for Remus. **

**Peter looked a little apprehensive but I figured Potter and Sirius had coaxed him into doing it. "Why aren't you entering Remus?" I asked focusing on him. "It might clash with uh **

**_other_ things," he said. "Oh you mean your PMS problem?" I laughed. The marauders all looked rather taken aback. "Thanks Lily," Remus said dryly. "What?" I asked innocently. **

**"PMS? That's gross?" Sirius said. I pinched him, "No it's not gross. It's natural and for your guys information, I meant PMS as in Pre Moon Syndrome!" "Shh!" Peter said looking **

**around nervously. "These people wouldn't even notice if I transformed right in front of them," I said. Potter eyed me curiously, "So what other forms do you take when you **

**transform Evans?" I laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know!" I turned back to Remus, "Come on you should still try out for the tournament. I'm sure you'd still be able to do the tasks I **

**doubt they'll be too tough or these idiots from Hogwarts wouldn't even be allowed to enter!" Potter and Black glared at me but Peter and Remus laughed. "Okay Lily," Remus **

**agreed. "I'll enter if you come watch the try-outs." I smirked, "Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world considering I'm trying out as well." "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sirius **

**muttered. "But you're a girl," Potter said. Remus and Peter both smacked their foreheads at the same time. Sirius shook his head in pity at Potter as I glared at him. I sat up and **

**faced him indignantly, "What's that supposed to mean Potter?" Potter shrank back at my tone, "Uh just that wouldn't the tasks be a little uh hard for you to do?" Remus tutted and **

**shook his head sadly at him. "Potter! Are you saying that just because I'm a _girl_ that I don't have just as much a chance of doing the tasks as you?" I asked. Potter sat there **

**dumbstruck. "Well I'll have you know Potter that I do plan on entering that tournament and I plan on winning!" I snapped. I jumped off Sirius's lap and walked swiftly towards the **

**portrait. "Lily come back!" Sirius called. I ignored him and climbed out the portrait hole. I hummed absentmindedly to myself as I headed down to the kitchens for a snack. Hearing **

**whispering and footsteps, I ducked behind a suit of armor. I peeked up and saw Lestrange and Malfoy hurrying in the direction of their common room. Something about their **

**whispering and agitated facial expressions peaked my interest. Not even hesitating I muttered, "_Translucito"_ Now invisible, I quietly hurried to catch up to them. I walked a small **

**distance behind them listening to what they were saying. "Father's furious that Evans somehow wormed her way into coming back to Hogwarts," Malfoy said. I smirked at that. **

**"Yeah but my dad said it's only a matter of time before she does something so horrible to one of the students that she gets chucked out!" Lestrange remarked. Malfoy waved his **

**hand dismissively, "No matter mother let it slip in one of her weekly letters that father and the others have been out really late at Snake Lair recruiting." "Wish we could be in on **

**the plans but father keeps telling me only when I come of age and get out of Hogwarts," Lestrange said bitterly. "Yes father says he doesn't want Dumbledore getting suspicious if **

**we act like we know what's going on before it all happens and with us not being able to do magic without the ministry finding out until we're of age we haven't got much choice!" **

**snarled Malfoy. They reached their common room entrance. I walked off towards the kitchen again in deep thought. So Malfoy's and Lestrange's fathers are both recruiting more **

**Death Eaters for Voldeywhore. And at Snake Lair of all the most obvious places to check for Death Eaters. Yet another thing the ministry and I couldn't seem to agree on. That could **

**be a really critical key in finding out Voleywhore's plans. If only…. My thoughts trailed off as I switched directions once again, this time heading to Dumbledore's office. Once I **

**reached the statue, I thought around for a password. "Bubblicious," I said. It didn't budge. I tried about 50 different candies but nothing worked. I got really frustrated and begin **

**kicking the statue. "Open up you stupid statue! You've seen me in here numerous times already!" I swore quite a bit as I continued kicking the statue repeatedly. "Miss Evans has **

**anyone ever told you that you have an explosive temper," Dumbledore said quite calmly from behind me. I stopped mid kick and turned around sheepishly. "Just a bit," I said **

**laughing. "The password is peanut butter cups by the way," Dumbledore said as I followed him up to his office. I glared at his back, "Right Dumbledee how silly of me not to have **

**figured that very obvious answer out!" Dumbledore chuckled as we walked into his office and sat down. "Your sarcasm is quite amusing!" "We have very important matters to **

**discuss," I said. Dumbledore fondly stroked his pet phoenix Fawkes, "I gathered as much Miss Evans but please continue." I told him of what I heard from Malfoy and Lestrange. He **

**looked mildly interested as I finished the story. He didn't say anything just peered out of the window thoughtfully. After about five minutes of this my patience snapped again. I **

**smacked my hand hard on his desk, "Uh hello? Did you not hear me? Voleywhore's recruiting more Slytherin psychos to kill old ladies and little babies! Aren't you gonna do **

**something about it? I think you need to get someone down there to spy on those inter-bred loonies." Dumbledore looked at me with amusement, smiling, "You have a humorous **

**way with words Miss Evans! I do not believe I have yet to go deaf so I assure you I did hear you! I quite agree with you. I should get someone down there to spy. As it seems the **

**ministry did not agree with you the first time on your opinion of this it would be much wiser not to include them in on this and leave this between certain people." I stared at him **

**curiously, "So who's going to go spy?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "You!" My mouth dropped open in shock, "Me?" Dumbledore went back to stroking Fawkes, "Yes you, Miss **

**Evans. You have done more than enough to prove your unique ability to handle situations such as this. You know the risks involved and quite honestly I can't think of anyone else **

**who I feel confident enough in to complete this but you." I sat quietly, shocked. I mean sure I would have liked to handle this myself but no way in hell did I think Dumbledore **

**would actually let me. What with school and everything. Sure I could've tried to sneak and do it but how would I possibly make it there and back that often without being caught. **

**I'm not that foolish. "How would I be able to do this? In case you've forgotten there's like a billion gallon price on my head! Courtesy of Voldeywhore himself. I can't just march into **

**the biggest Slytherin slash Death Eater hang out spot and go, 'Hey you! Get your arse to Dumbledore's office and no more killing muggles!" I said. Dumbledore chuckled merrily, **

**"Always a way with words Miss Evans. Of course you can't do that. I myself suggest you go undercover in disguise. And as you can't just disappear from school again as it would be **

**too suspicious. I suggest you go on certain nights of the weekends. Late while the students are in their common rooms or beds. Of course we will have to arrange a plan as well as **

**a few people to be around you in case of backup." I snorted, "Yeah what brave soul is gonna help me out? You? Cause sorry to say but I think you'd have a job of disguising **

**yourself." "Miss Evans are you informed of a group known as The Order of the Phoenix?" An hour and a half later I left Dumbledore's office with a headache. It took us that long to **

**plan out exactly when I was going to go to the Snake Lair, how I was going to get there, who was going to go with me, who was in the Order of the Phoenix, what I was going to do **

**once I got to the Snake Lair, and my alias once I got there. Dumbledore and I had agreed that I would go to the Snake Lair Friday night at about midnight, I was going to get there **

**by shimmering to Hogsmede and meeting up with Emmeline Vance and Thomas McMillan. Since Dumbledore didn't think it was wise to tell the Order of the Phoenix my full list of **

**special powers, I was going to pretend like I had walked to Hogsmede from Hogwarts and then side along apparate with Vance and McMillan to around the corner from Snake Lair. **

**Dumbledore and I both felt it would seem too suspicious if all three of us showed up out of the blue at Snake Lair. So I would be going in alone but both Vance and McMillan would **

**be standing off outside in the shadows under invisibility cloaks watching for any strange activity and just in case I gave a signal that I was in danger. Quite a few people were in **

**the Order of Phoenix I found out. I was really impressed that Dumbledore seemed to be taking action when not very many other people were. We also agreed that I would call the **

**shots on this mission and whatever I felt was necessary to do then we would do it. I already had a plan of how I was going to go about getting info out of the Death Eaters. **

**Dumbledore trusted me and let me make the decisions. My alias would be Bella Salvani from Sienna, Italy. My plan was to pretend I was traveling the world and that I came from a **

**heavily anti-muggle influenced pureblood family. I can't help but admit I'm rather excited to finally be doing something again to continue the anti Voldeywhore movement. I was **

**confident that I could fool the Death Eaters. They weren't exactly math scholars. I walked up to Gwen's portrait. "Busy day Lily darling?" she asked. I smiled, "Yeah very!" **

**"Password?" she asked. "Let's change it to Potter's a sexist pig!" I said. Gwen laughed but let me in. I crawled inside and found Heart in my bed asleep and Celestrial looking **

**impatient and incredibly bored next to the window. I opened the window and told her to have fun but make sure she found me in the Great Hall the next morning. She nodded and **

**flew off into the night sky. I watched her for a minute and left the window open a crack in case she wanted to come back early. I changed into black basketball shorts and a baggy **

**gray t-shirt. Then I shut off everything and laid down next to Heart. I never did get that snack, I thought before fading off to sleep. **

**I awoke by the sound of someone pounding on the wall outside. I groaned loudly and walked over and opened the portrait. Not surprised at all, I saw Sirius hitting the wall next to **

**Gwen who looked positively irritated. "Sirius what in the name of Merlin's big toe are you doing?" I asked sleepily. Sirius smiled brightly at me, "Well Lils you changed the **

**password and I had to get you up somehow." I groaned and walked into my room with Sirius following me. "The new password is Potter's a sexist pig!" I grumbled, lying back **

**under the covers. Sirius jumped on-top of me. "Lily wake up! We have to get down to the Great Hall!" "Why is that?" I muttered. "So you can see our brilliant prank that's going to **

**get us out of lessons today!" he yelled in my ear. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Fine! I'm only agreeing because I know you'll never leave until I do!" I **

**snarled shutting the bathroom door. I took a quick hot shower and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and ignored Sirius who was now playing **

**with my ink pens. I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door. I quickly dressed and used magic to undo the braids in my hair **

**and tied my hair into a curly high ponytail at the top of my head. My long hair was falling down the middle of my back. I put on some clear raspberry lip gloss and some black **

**eyeliner. I kept my mum's chain on and put some silver hoop earrings on and a plain black ring on my right hand. I also put a silver stud in my nose and in my tongue. I finally **

**walked out of the bathroom to find Sirius scribbling ink on my walls. Exasperated, I snatched the pens from Sirius and sat down on my bed tying my black sneakers. Sirius looked **

**me up and down, "You look tamer today!" I was dressed in fitted olive colored cargo pants and a long-sleeved black shirt that read 'Life is much too important a thing ever to talk **

**seriously about it' in olive writing. I shrugged, "It's comfortable." "Your hair is really long," Sirius said staring. I shrugged again and whistled for Heart to follow us as we walked **

**out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. Sirius was positively skipping as we reached the Great Hall. "You're gonna love this one Lillers!" he said. I twisted my face into a **

**grimace, "Lillers?" Sirius shrugged and dragged me over to sit with Potter and the others. I ignored Potter and said hello to the other marauders. I helped myself to some orange **

**juice and bacon. Breakfast was an extremely annoying affair that day as many girls were throwing themselves at Potter. Even the girls from other houses kept on coming over **

**asking to borrow napkins and juice. Plenty of girls were bugging Sirius and Remus too. Even a few bugged Peter. Remus had the decency to ignore them at least. Peter and Sirius **

**were loving it. Potter looked mildly uncomfortable and kept glancing at me every few minutes. Not being able to stomach the amount of devastatingly shallow girls around us, I got **

**up from the table and walked off to where Sev was sitting. He was once again eating with Mulciber and Yaxley. I eyed them suspiciously. Sev jumped up to meet me. "What's up **

**Lily?" he asked. I told him of practice at lunch and the auditions. "I'm excited to make some more music," he said brightly. "Great! See you then," I answered. Strolling back over to **

**the Gryffindor table, I noticed Malfoy glaring at me. I smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss. This only angered him more causing him to accidently spill orange juice on himself and **

**one of his mates. Laughing, I shook my head and continued walking. Back at the Gryffindor table even more girls were hanging off the marauders. I gritted my teeth as I saw Polly **

**sitting in my seat. "Okay," I snapped, yanking Polly by the arm and pushing her out of my seat. "All of you cheap thrills get lost! Move your little display of whore down the table!" **

**All of the girls glared at me but upon seeing the look on my face they scattered. Sirius and Remus laughed. "Lily that wasn't very nice," Remus said. "Is there even any point in **

**asking you do you think I care?" I said. Polly sauntered back over, this time towards me. "Evans!" she said smacking on droobles best blowing gum. I closed my eyes briefly in **

**irritation, "What?" "Like why did you like kick me out of our like band?" she asked, still smacking. I sat my fork down, "I'm gonna say this with the least amount of rudeness that I **

**can muster. You-annoy-the-hell-out-of-me!" She looked taken aback, "So like you like are bloody mean!" She was still smacking on that gum. I clenched my fists, "If you smack **

**that gum one more time, I'm going to snatch it out of your mouth and shove it up your nose. Got it?" She nodded and scurried away. Potter was shaking with silent laughter. "You **

**really need anger management Evans!" I stuck my middle finger up rudely at him. "What happened to this so called genius prank?" I asked, grumpy. Remus wiped his mouth, "It **

**should be starting in about five seconds!" The Great Hall doors flew open and suddenly a load of green things flew through the doors and from out of the ceiling of the Great Hall. It **

**felt like an explosion as the hall shook from the force of the food exploding and more green stuff flying everywhere. People were shrieking and hiding and running. I, along with the **

**marauders had enough since to duck under the table. Underneath the tables the marauders were laughing and watching excitedly as more and more green stuff exploded **

**everywhere. Some of it flopped on the floor next to me. I examined it closely and found it to be seaweed. "Seaweed? Guys really?" I raised my eyebrow. Sirius snorted, "It was **

**Prongs idea. We levitated all of the seaweed out of the lake and charmed it to explode out of everything." "Why?" I asked. "This stuff is gonna get us out of class for the rest of the **

**day Evans!" Potter said. "It's not just exploding in the Great Hall. It's all over the school," Remus explained. "Can't the teachers just banish it?" I asked. Peter laughed, "That's the **

**brilliance of the plan. It can only be banished piece by piece. It'll take ages to get rid of it all." "Thanks for confessing Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black!" said **

**Professor McGongall quite calmly. Unknown to us the explosions had now stopped and McGongall was standing above us. The marauders all gulped simultaneously. I smirked at **

**them. She yanked Sirius and Potter by their ears from under the table, ignoring their protests. Remus and Peter followed looking gloomy. I laughed at them and set off for my room **

**with Heart following, sniffing students. Jelly caught up to me. "That was hilarious Lily!" she said. I agreed. "Well I gotta go get my books!" She ran off with her friends. As I **

**glanced around I couldn't help but admit that the marauders were right in assuming there would be no class today. Everything was covered in seaweed. People were having a hard **

**time walking as the seaweed was still very slimy and slippery. I finally made it to my room. It seems my corridor was still seaweed free. "What's all the chaos about?" Gwen **

**asked. I explained to her the prank and laughed with her at the thought of how much trouble the marauders were in. "Potter's a sexist pig!" I said to her. "What?" I heard from **

**beside me. I turned and the marauders were all next to me. "That's my password," I said. Potter glared at me, "I am not sexist." "Do you really wanna have this argument with me **

**again?" I asked patiently. He shook his head. They followed me into my room. I sprawled out on my bed and Sirius joined me. The other marauders were less comfortable and stood **

**around awkwardly. "Remus would you mind going into the kitchens and getting some raw meat, milk, water, and some fish sticks?" I asked tickling Heart. He walked into the **

**relaxation room and through the opening. Celestrial flew in through the window and nipped me affectionately. She then flew over to her cage and laid down tiredly. A second later **

**Remus returned and sat the food out for Heart and laid Celestrial's next to her cage. The eagle I had given the band flew in through the window and dropped the letter on my head. **

**It flew over to Celestrial's water and took a few gulps and flew off again. "Who's that from?" asked the ever nosy Potter. "What did I tell you about being so nosy?" I asked. I **

**ripped open the letter and read it. It was from Wheels and he was writing to make sure I'd had a safe trip and to ask me what I wanted for Christmas. I placed the letter in my **

**drawer and scribbled off a reply. I sat tied it on Celestrial's leg. "Whenever you're rested would you take this to the guys for me?" I said to her. I got a gentle nip in reply. "Writing **

**your boyfriend?" Potter asked rudely. I laughed, "Jealous?" Potter turned a faint pink, "You wish." Remus was staring at Potter, smirking. I rolled my eyes at them. "So what's our **

**first class?" I asked. "Classes are canceled!" Peter told me. "As I knew they would be," Potter said arrogantly. I wrinkled my nose at him and turned to Sirius, "How much trouble **

**did you guys get in?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "The usual, detention for a week, letters home, blah, blah, blah." "I'm surprised she didn't make you guys help clean up," I said. Remus **

**rolled his eyes, "Oh she thought about it but the evil glint in Sirius eyes made her change her mind. Seems she thought we'd cause more trouble than help." "Let's go to Hogsmede **

**today," Peter suggested. The other marauders shrugged. "I'm in," Potter said. "Need to visit Honeydukes anyways," Remus agreed. They looked at Sirius and I. Sirius nodded, "I'm **

**game if Lily is." I jumped off the bed, "Why not?" **

**I quickly grabbed my vintage leather jacket out of my closet and pocketed my wand. The marauders all stared at me as I put on my coat. "What?" I asked rudely. Peter pointed at **

**my leather jacket, "That's not a cloak." I rolled my eyes, "It's a muggle coat and I prefer them over cloaks." "Stay here Heart," I warned. The marauders all walked out of my room **

**and I followed. The castle was still in total pandemonium. Luckily, no one noticed as we walked past it all to the statute of the one eyed witch. "Lily this is the secret passageway to **

**Hogsmede," Remus started to explain. "I already know about all the passageways," I interrupted impatiently. Sirius and Potter were the only ones who looked unsurprised. They **

**let me go through first and we all trooped through the secret passage. Remus and I were walking side by side discussing the muggle writer Jane Austen. "I really love Pride and **

**Prejudice," I was telling him. Remus nodded, "That was an excellent book. Persuasion was also very good." Sirius and Potter were whispering with Peter behind us. We finally **

**made it to Honeydukes. I snuck out first and then the marauders. "What do you wanna do first?" Peter asked us. Remus was paying for his candy at the register. We all agreed to **

**go get a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks first to warm up. It was only a few strange characters inside as we sat down at a table off to the side. Rosmerta came up to us, **

**"Hey gang! See you're back for another skiving trip." Sirius smiled cheekily, "Actually my beautiful lady we're not skiving off today, classes are cancelled today!" Rosmerta raised **

**her eyebrows in surprise, "Really now? Why is that?" Potter flashed her a cocky grin, "Let's just say people were seeing green!" Rosmerta chuckled, "I'm guessing you guys had **

**something to do with that." Peter smiled shyly, "Might've had a hand it, yeah!" Rosmerta switched her gaze to me, "I don't believe we've met. I've seen you in here once or twice I **

**think." Lupin cut in, "Oh this is our friend Lily Evans. The new resident badass of Hogwarts!" I laughed, "Thanks for that lovely little introduction Remus." Rosmerta shook my hand, **

**"Well it's nice to meet you Lily. These chaps need someone to keep them in line." Potter grimaced, "If anything she needs us to keep her in line more than we need her." I jammed **

**my elbow into Potter's stomach. "Ouch!" he growled. I smiled innocently, "Is something wrong?" The marauders and Rosmerta laughed at us. "Lily I think me and you are going to **

**be great friends," Rosemerta said. She brought us all butterbeer's and walked off behind the bar. I drank deeply from my butterbeer. The conversation turned to Quidditch and I **

**learned that the season had already started and that Hufflepuff had won the first match against Ravenclaw. The next game would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It would be played **

**later on this week. Sirius and Potter were both on the team. Peter was the commenter, which I found hilarious considering how quiet he usually is around me. "You should sit with **

**us up in the commenter's booth next match Lily," Peter invited me. "Doesn't McGongall usually sit up there with you to monitor?" I asked. Peter nodded, "Yeah she does but she lets **

**Remus sit with me and I'm sure she won't mind if you come too!" "Sure! Thanks! It could be interesting," I said. "Are you guys gonna come watch the auditions tonight?" Potter **

**looked surprised, "We can come along?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well I was inviting Peter, Sirius, and Remus but I _guess_ you can come along too." Potter looked slightly put **

**out but pasted on a grin anyway. I sat my butterbeer down, "Only conditions are that you guys cannot interfere with the way I work and I mean this _NO_ picking on Severus." The **

**all looked annoyed. I glared at them, "Fine then don't come! Cause I refuse to stand there and watch you pick on him while I'm around." They all exchanged looks with each other **

**and finally Sirius said, "Alright we won't bother him! We swear!" "Where to now?" Remus asked. "Let's head to that book shop," Potter suggested. We stared at him in disbelief. **

**Potter scowled at us, "Remus did mention wanting to buy his mum a Christmas present there." Sirius clapped him on the back, "Whew! What a relief! You had me worried there for **

**a minute Prongs. Thought you'd turned into a boring old bookworm like Moony over there." Remus glared at him, "There's nothing wrong with spending time reading Padfoot!" **

**Sirius laughed at him, "Mate when a guy decides he'd rather spend time with a book then with his mates then there's definitely a problem." Peter and Potter snickered. "Well Sirius, **

**if this said mate happens to be you then I'd gladly choose a book any day!" I said coming to Remus's rescue. The other marauders laughed at Sirius. Sirius glared at me, "Lily you **

**know that you're just dying to give into my handsome looks." "That's right Sirius. I'm absolutely randy for you. I can hardly contain myself," I said dryly. Sirius looked highly **

**insulted as we laughed at him more. "Let's head to the bookstore," Remus cut in before Sirius could start whining again. We paid Rosmerta and trudged through the snow to the **

**bookstore. Remus walked off to the right side of the bookstore and Sirius took off with Peter towards the playwizard magazines (wizard's version of playboy). I headed to the back **

**of the store in search of some more defense books. As I was browsing through the numerous books, I came across one called Royal Magic Turned Against You. "That was a pretty **

**good one!" I looked over my shoulder and found Potter standing awfully close to me. I automatically stepped back almost knocking over the shelf of books behind me. "Careful!" **

**Potter said, pulling me forward. I stared at him. Finally saying, "Thank you!" We stared at each other for a second. Potter was staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite **

**read. Realizing how close we were I stepped away from him. "Lily! Prongs! Where are you guys? Let's go!" We heard the other marauders calling us. I quickly walked out of the **

**store. The marauders quickly caught up to me. "Where are you going Lily?" Sirius asked. My mind was racing. "Just felt like getting out of that cramped store." "Lily can you take **

**us to that great little shop you brought me to that one time?" Sirius asked. I looked at the other marauders skeptically, especially Potter. They all had on their uniforms still. "Fine," **

**I groaned. I beckoned the marauders forward, "Come here!" I unbuttoned all of their robes and loosened their ties. I then instructed them all to ruffle their hair. "Not you Potter!" I **

**said. "Your hair is already messy enough!" He glared at me as I chuckled. They followed me as I led them towards the club, "Listen I'm taking you to a club that only certain types **

**of people can get into but since you're with me they'll let you in. Don't embarrass me by acting preppy." "Evans we're not preppy!" sneered Potter. I rolled my eyes, "Well even if **

**you don't dress preppy you still act like it sometimes. Well mostly you potter. That high maintenance attitude of yours has got to go." "How come you can get in Lily?" Peter asked. **

**I smiled proudly, "I work there some nights and weekends. I'm the bartender and I get the club pumping. I also get free alcohol and they don't card you!" The marauders were **

**impressed. "Is this where you took Frank and Snape when you came back all drunk?" Sirius asked. I nodded, "Yeah! We were celebrating!" The guys followed my lead as we **

**entered the coffeehouse and walked straight to the back. The bouncer smiled, "Go right in Lily. It's dead right now since it's still so early. There's a couple people lounging around **

**though. Rob's at the bar." I nodded, "Thanks George!" Inside it was pretty dead except for like eight people. Some were starting their drinking early. Others were chatting amongst **

**themselves. One girl was talking to Rob at the bar. The marauders were looking around with interest as they took seats at the bar next to me. "Hiya Rob!" Rob smiled, "Hey Lily! **

**Good to see you! I see you're back from your vacation! You brought friends?" I introduced him to the marauders. They seemed to be getting acquainted pretty well. I turned to the **

**girl who Rob had previously been talking to. "Farrah right?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yea! Good to see that you're back!" Farrah was taller than me by a couple inches. She was **

**pale with a nose ring and a lip ring. Her hair was short, brown, and spikey. She was wearing muggle red converse sneakers, a blood red sweater with some famous wizard band **

**flashing on it, and slashed black leather pants. The dj was spinning a few records fooling around. She nodded towards the stage, "Why don't you go sing a song or two. I could use **

**some slow tunes." "Sure, I'd love to!" I said. I informed Rob of what I was doing. I took of my leather jacket and laid it on the bar. I walked up on the stage and grabbed a guitar. **

**The dj placed a stool in front of the microphone for me. I thanked him and sat down. The few people who were in the club and not drunk watched me with interest. The marauders **

**faced me from the bar. "This song is called Live Like Music. I wrote it about a year ago and I hope you like it." I said into the microphone. I strummed the guitar and sang clearly **

**into the microphone: **

**_I forgot what this is all about  
Lost, surrounded by a storm of doubt  
I, I make it so hard  
It's hard enough to keep it up  
And I can't give in  
to what they want  
And I'm not gonna  
_**

**(I gazed around the club as I sang. Rob gave me thumbs up!)**

_**  
I wanna live like music  
I wanna live like music  
Songs about justice  
Songs about love  
Songs about freedom  
And never giving up  
I wanna live like music**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah **_

**(The marauders were really into it. Potter was frozen just staring at me.) **

_I'm not so sure with who I am  
Now, it's gotten way out of hand  
I spread too thin  
And it's hard enough to zero in  
On the heart of it  
The soul of it  
And now I know that_

_I wanna live like music  
I wanna live like music  
Songs about justice  
Songs about love  
Songs about freedom  
And never giving up  
I wanna live like music_

_Like music  
Like music  
_

**(Everyone in the bar began to clap their hands together to the beat of the song.)**

**  
_I'm gonna take it back  
To the cafe bars  
Show you what I got (I winked at Sirius!)  
With my guitar  
And I'm not gonna hold anything back  
Gonna strip it right down  
Put it on the floor track_**

**_Hmmm, Yeah _**

**(I played a small guitar solo, smiling!)**

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey!_

_I wanna live like music  
I wanna live like music  
Pouring out the windows  
Rolling down the street  
Punching every station  
Singing lovely and sweet  
I wanna live like music  
Like music  
Like music_

**I strummed my guitar one final time, ending the song. The few people in the club began to clap loudly and whistle loudly at me. "Way to go Lily!" Remus called. "Play another one," **

**Sirius cheered. Peter led the others in a chant, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" I laughed, "Alright! This one's called Sober! It's very close to my heart!" Playing the first couple chords on **

**the guitar, I started singing as I stared up at the ceiling.**

**_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_**

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

_And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no_

**_Whyyyyyyyyyyy, oh_**

**  
_Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and Three months I ohhhhhhh_**

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

**I looked back at the bar as I ended the song. Everyone was applauding but Potter was looking straight at me. I turned away from him and set the guitar down next to the wall. I **

**smiled and walked offstage. Farrah clapped as I walked over, "You're very good!" I grinned, "Thanks!" Rob high-fived me as I slid my leather jacket on. I nodded at the marauders, **

**"We need to get back to the castle. It's almost lunch time. I've got practice for the auditions." They said their goodbyes to Rob who seemed to have taken a liking to them. "See you **

**tomorrow night Lily!" Rob said, walking us out. "What's tomorrow night?" asked Potter. "I have to work," I explained. "Are you bringing this lot again?" Rob asked. They all looked **

**at me with pleading faces even Potter. I smirked, "We'll see if they're on their best behavior!" We parted with Rob and scampered through the cold air and back down the **

**Honeydukes passageway to the castle. Sirius whipped out the marauders map to check if anyone was nearby. Remus stared at my neutral expression. "Aren't you gonna ask what **

**that is?" he asked. Potter spoke up, "She probably already knows what it is judging from her completely bored facial expression." "But how?" Peter asked. I sighed, "Am I really **

**still surprising you Peter?" Sirius laughed and we all walked out and into the corridor. There was still some seaweed around the castle but not nearly as much as before we left. The **

**marauders followed me back up to my room. I dashed in and dropped my leather jacket onto my bed and snatched up a purple notepad that had the songs we were practicing for **

**the auditions written in them. I grabbed my red guitar and whistled for Heart to follow me as I dashed back out of my room. "See you guys later!" I shouted over my shoulder as I **

**quickly walked down to the practice room. I was excited to see both Sev and Frank sitting there waiting for me. "Hello guys!" I said, closing the door behind me. I passed them the **

**song sheets and we quickly got down to business. Later on that night I met Sev and Frank inside the Great hall twenty minutes before auditions started. "Alright guys lets set up **

**over here," I said pointing at the spot where the teachers table was. I waved my wand saying, "Pileirito!" All of the house tables along with the teachers table piled themselves on **

**top of each other at the far side of the hall. Frank plugged his amp and guitar up next to where Sev was setting up his drums. I sat a stool near their instruments. Kids from different **

**houses filed into the Great Hall. "What are they doing here?" Sev asked, frowning. I shrugged watching as the marauders were the last to enter and shut the doors tightly. "They **

**came to watch the auditions," Frank said to us. "I heard a bunch of kids talking about it." I sighed, "Well I suppose it's better this way. Then at least we can weed out the ones who **

**can't perform in front of crowds." Potter used his wand and a second later two of the piled up tables were seated on the sides of where we had set everything up. Everyone sat **

**down and got comfortable watching us. I waved my wand, muttering a spell under my breath. The teacher's table appeared in front of where we set our instruments up, along with **

**three notepads and muggle pens. I set the keyboard up in front of that table. Frank and Sev stood on either side of me as I conjured up a black microphone. Everyone was talking **

**loudly. "Oy! Bloody shut up already!" I snapped into the microphone. Everyone immediately quieted down and turned their eyes on me. "Now I see you all want to watch the **

**auditions and that's fine but when me or the other guys are talking you will be quiet or get the hell out," I said staring at everyone. I gestured to the front of the hall by the door, **

**"Now can I have all those who are auditioning please stand by the door and wait your turn!" About a dozen people made their way over to the doors. "Everyone's going to go and **

**just tell us your name and house and at the end of the auditions we'll tell you our 3 finalists. The 3 finalists will then perform with us two songs each on the spot. Then we'll choose **

**our new band member!" I said. "Let's get started!" I gestured to Frank and Sev to come join me and we sat at the teachers table with our notepads and pens ready. "Just rate them **

**on a scale of 1 to 10," I muttered to them. They nodded and we got started. The first couple people were okay. Nothing special or anything. A girl named Lana auditioned and I **

**really liked her. Then after her came some super tanned guy. He looked orange. "The name's Kyle from Ravenclaw," he said arrogantly. "I'll be playing the keyboard as well as **

**singing along with it! The rest of you might as well go back to your rooms now cause I've got this in the bag." Frank and Sev rolled their eyes at me. I snorted at him, "Spray tan **

**much?" He glared at me but sat down and began to play and sing. He looked at me smirking as he sang.**

**_I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me  
_**

**(I stared at him in horror and disbelief. Was he serious? I glanced at Frank and Sev and noticed they were looking mortified right along with me. The marauders along with many **

**were laughing hysterically as he continued.)**

**  
_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_**

"**Bloody hell! STOP!" I finally cut him off. He was worse than horrible he was terrible, absolutely bad at both the singing and the keyboard playing. The Great hall was laughing **

**hysterically. Frank was laughing along with them. Sev was looking thoroughly disgusted. I wanted to burn my ears off. "But I'm not finished," Kyle sneered. My eyes narrowed, "Oh **

**Merlin trust me you're more than finished. Out of my sight now!" He stormed out of the hall. I shook my head and called the next person up. There were finally only two people left. **

**This guy was about 6 ft even with muscular arms and short curly brown hair. He had light blue eyes and an easy going smile. "My name is Dieter Garbodo but everyone just calls **

**me Garbo. I'm in Gryffindor fifth year," Garbo said. "I'm going to be singing also with the keyboard." I prayed that he could actually sing. Once he started playing and singing I was **

**very much delighted. He concentrated on all three of us as he sang and played.**

**_They come and go  
But they don't know that you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_**

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

**A lot of people at the tables clapped. Frank, Sev, and I remained neutral just jotting down numbers. The last guy came up and finished off the auditions. Finally, I stood up along **

**with Frank and Sev. I vanished the teacher's table away from the place where we had set our instruments up. Frank and Sev whispered with me as we went over our notes. Finally **

**I nodded at them. They went and took their places. Frank slung his guitar around his shoulder and Sev took his place behind the drums. I grabbed my microphone. "Thanks **

**everybody for your great auditions! A lot of you really have true talent! Some of you just didn't fit our style," I said. "The three finalists are Lana Martin, Brody Kenton, and Garbo!" **

**The audience clapped and the other people who didn't win the audition dejectedly took seats with them eager to watch the rest of the audition process. Lana, Brody, and Garbo **

**walked over to me. I handed them each two sets of music sheets. "Who wants to go first?" I asked after letting them study it for ten minutes. Brody agreed to go first. I collected **

**Lana's and Garbo's sheets and Brody walked over to the keyboard and I signaled Frank and Sev to start. "This song is called 7 Things and I wrote it when I was like 14 so enjoy!" I **

**said. I winked at Sev and we started.**

**_Sha  
Sha  
Sha_**

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the  
Previous relationship  
we shared  
It was awesome  
but we lost it  
It's not possible for me  
Not to care  
_

**(I walked over to one of the tables and sang.)**

**  
_And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear  
My dear _**

**(I walked over to the marauders and winked at Sirius. I then began jumping around the hall singing.)**

**_THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU  
The 7 things I hate about you  
oh you  
Your vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me  
You like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_**

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing  
I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

**(I slowed down and walked next to Brody singing, watching him concentrate.)**

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
When you mean it  
I'll believe it  
If you text it  
I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps dear _

**(I began banging my head around still singing and dancing.)**

_The 7 things I hate about you  
Your vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me  
You like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing  
I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

**(I hopped onto the other table and sang.)  
**

**_And compared to all  
The great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
_**

**(I suddenly jumped across the table singing like crazy!)**

**  
_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
But I guess that's both sides I'll have to buy_**

_Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing  
I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
Sha  
Sha  
You do oh….  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh._

**I walked back over to Brody and clapped him on the back. "Next song is Say Okay!" I said. I went and sat on my stool and sang, staring around at everybody in the hall.**

**_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks _**

**(I glanced over at the marauders and saw Potter staring at me again and Remus was smirking at **

**Potter!)**

**_But I don't wanna be into you  
if your not lookin' for true love  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
_**

**_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok._**

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
but I don't wanna be into you if you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)  
_

**_When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)_**

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
will you hold close and tight!  
_

**_When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK_**

**I finished the song smiling at Brody. He did pretty good for a spur of the moment performance. We all clapped for him as he took a seat next to everyone else. Next was Lana. I **

**gave her the sheet music and wished her luck. She smiled at me and sat down. Sev gave me my cue. "This is called Shut Up and Drive!" I grinned at everyone as I walked **

**over to some random guy sitting next to the marauders and sat on his lap singing.**

****

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you´re the one, step into my ride.  
I´m a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
Got a sunroof top and a gangster lean  
_

**(I tickled the guy's ear. Smirking I jumped off him and danced over to Frank singing around him.)**

**  
_So if you feel it let me know, know, know.  
Come on now what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go_**

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights.  
If you can baby boy, then we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive_

_I got class like a fifty-seven Cadillac.  
Start over drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle what´s under my hood.  
You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would.  
_

**(I tossed my head side to side, singing.)**

**  
_So when you're ready let me know, know, know.  
Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go_**

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights.  
If you can baby boy, then we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five.  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive_

_You play that game, got what I got  
Get it get it, don't stop, It's a sure shot  
Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't need to worry, so step inside  
And ride, ride, ride, drive, drive, drive ...._

_So when you're ready let me know, know, know.  
Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go _

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights.  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five.  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive_

**The audience clapped politely. I sat back down on my stool. "I call this song Invisible!"**

**_Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count with the naked eye  
They won't see you_**

_Go ahead  
Walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes  
You don't know me_

_You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible_

_Little things adding up  
Try so hard not to rush  
Giving in, letting go of the world we know  
They won't see you_

_Force it down  
Lose the taste  
They all think it's a waste  
We don't need to believe every word they say, no  
They don't know me_

_You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible_

_It's so easy to be lost  
But maybe you're not lost at all_

_Do you recognize me?  
Do you know who I am?  
Do you see me now?  
Do you see me now?_

_You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
I'm invisible  
I'm invisible_

"**Give it up for Lana!" I cheered. Everyone clapped for her. She did great. She really hit those notes I was looking for. Garbo took the sheet music I handed him, scanning it quickly. **

**Once he was seated behind the keyboard, I spoke, "This song is a fun little number called See You Again!" **

**(I hopped onto the marauders table walking down it as I sang.)**

**_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_**

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again  
_

**(I jumped up and down.)**

**  
_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Spud said "Oh she's just being Lily"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_**

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Spud said "Oh she's just being Lily"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

**(I stopped at a random guy.)**

**_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim_**

**(I dropped to my knees on the table singing.)**

**_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Spud said "Oh she's just being Lily"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_**

**_Whoaaaa Whoa I can't wait to see you again_**

**I jumped down off the table and sat back down on the stool out of breath. "Thank you all for the support. This last song is entitled Wrong When You're Gone and it's actually an r&b **

**song that I thought would be a nice little challenge for Garbo."**

**_Woah, oooh...  
Oooh, oh..._**

_Guess I should've shut my mouth,  
but I had to get it out.  
So much for being head-strong.  
Now I'm,  
Goin' halfway out my mind.  
I know I was out of line.  
No, scratch that I was dead wrong._

_But I know I should've let it go,  
but I just had to be right. (Oooh)  
Could've left it alone,  
but no I had to be right.  
Swear I, would've just fell back if I knew all I'd be left with  
is these shoulda, coulda, woulda cause you're gone._

_Now, I'm out here trippin'  
Cause you came up missin',  
and my head keeps spinnin'.  
It's gettin' outta control._

_I'm backin' down this time.  
I don't wanna fight.  
I don't care who's right.  
Cause, I'm wrong when you're gone,  
When you're gone. (yea....)  
Feels so wrong when you're gone,  
when you're gone. (yea..)_

**Frank and Sev bowed as I flopped on the floor as usual, trying to catch my breath. They finally dragged me off the floor and off to the side to determine our new band member. We **

**all came to a unanimous agreement. We walked back to the front of everyone. "We wanna thank everyone once again for the support. Each of these finalists were great just for **

**doing this at the spur of the moment. Without anymore hold up our new keyboard player is Garbo!" I exclaimed. Everyone cheered loudly. I still congratulated Lana and Brody for **

**being great finalists. Everyone filed out of the Great hall in large groups gossiping excitedly about what just took place. Soon it was only the marauders, Garbo, Frank, Sev, and I **

**left. The marauders had stayed back to put the Great hall back normal and to wait on me. Frank, Sev, and I were discussing with Garbo when our official first rehearsal for the **

**Welcome Ball would began. Finally having gotten all the information Sev and Frank collected their instruments and left, leaving me with the marauders. I climbed onto Sirius's back **

**and made him carry me that way. "You guys were all really good, Lily!" Peter told me. "Thanks!" I said gratefully. "Good job Evans!" Potter said in a friendly sort of voice. I eyed **

**him suspiciously. Remus was walking next to him, "Seriously you guys are gonna be amazing at the ball. I'm bloody excited to see you perform." Sirius mock panted, "Well I'm **

**bloody exhausted from carrying Lily. She weighs a ton!" The guys laughed as Sirius dropped me on the floor. "You complete wanker Sirius Black! I'm going to use your head as a **

**foot stool when I catch you!" I yelled, chasing him out of the Great Hall.**


	38. Back To Class & A Little Bit of Dougie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

****

That next morning I was woken up by my stereo system blasting loud music. I groaned and shot up out of my bed. My head collided with someone else's in the dark. "Oy! Lily watch it!" I glared into

the dark room, "Sirius?" I yelled over the music. "What the bloody hell is that thing making all that music coming out of it?" he yelled back. I growled and made my way through the dark room

towards where I think the stereo was placed. Someone's foot knocked into my knee. "OWW!" I yelled. I jammed my elbow into someone's stomach."What the hell?" screamed Potter. "For Merlin's  
**  
sake, "Remus yelled. "_Lumos_!" Light filled the room from Remus's wand. I quickly turned off the music and gave everyone of the marauders a death glare. "When I wake up you all will pay in**

blood for this!" I said. Peter and Potter winced. Remus smiled apologetically and Sirius merely grinned insanely at my ruffled appearance. I groaned and fell back onto my bed and crammed my

pillow over my head. "Uh Lily?" Remus said. "Go awayyyyy!" I mumbled from underneath my pillow. "Come on down to breakfast with us Evans. You know Padfoot's never gonna let you sleep now

anyway!" Potter stated, patiently. I tossed my pillow at Sirius's head and clapped my hands. Light filled the whole room. I then grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and stomped off moodily to

the bathroom, slamming the door shut. After a nice hot shower, I was feeling much more awake. I was still grumpy at being woken up so early though because I hadn't planned on going to class until

after lunch. Those bloody marauders! I got dressed in a dark blue v neck ribbed sweater and fitted light ripped blue jeans. I did my hair into one long braid at the back of my head with orange

streaks running wild through it. No make-up today, just cherry lip gloss. I pushed the door open to find Sirius going through my underwear drawer. I rolled my eyes and snatched my purple kitty

thong out of his hand. I smacked him over the head and pushed him down on my bed next to the other marauders who thankfully weren't going through my things, but just talking. They stared at me.

I growled at them and walked over to my jewelry box. I put on my mother's chain and some spiked leather bracelets on my right arm. I had painted my nails white yesterday but only put on a silver

ring with a cracked egg on it. Then I clipped on four pairs of earrings. One pair was silver hoops, another black axes, another miniature dangling silver guns, and at the top were two plain black

studs. I walked over to my closet and sat on the floor listening to the marauders conversation as I put on my high top white, blue, and red converse. "He's getting really sick, I may need to find a

replacement for this weekend's game," Potter was telling them. "Who's getting sick?" I asked, searching for my denim shoulder bag with my school things in it. "Charlie Runcorn, he's one of our

beaters on the quidditch team," Potter explained. "Prongs I get what you're saying mate but who else is going to fill in at this point in the season?" Sirius said. "That bloke in 4th year, Thomas

Pettraconi, he's pretty good." Peter said. Potter shook his head, "That little berk has been known to throw games for gold." "True," Sirius said. "How about Mena Copeland? She's got a nasty temper

and a lethal arm!" Remus suggested. "No way," Peter quickly said. "Why?" I asked. "She's obsessed with Sirius!" Potter added. "I'm sure she's over that by now," Remus said doubtfully. "Which is

why she carved my name into her wand yesterday, right?" Sirius said sarcastically. "Okay maybe not," Remus chuckled. Finally having found my bag, I let Celestrial out of the window and whistled

for Heart to follow me out of the room. "I've got an idea," I said casually, ushering them all out of my room. "What?" they all asked eagerly. "Bye Gwen!" I called, waving as we left down the

corridor. I turned to the marauders, "Let Remus fill in!" They all began protesting at once. I put up my hand in annoyance, "Uh hello? Can I finish my sentence?" They fell silent but still looked at me

reproachfully. "Thank you! Now as I was saying, you only need someone to fill in for this one game. Remus can do it. I've seen you guys all out on the field playing together for fun and he's great.

Plus he's a werewolf and already full of anger so why not let it out on the bludgers and Slytherins. It's only one game and the full moon isn't until the end of the month. So why not?" I explained.

Potter and Sirius actually seemed to be giving it some thought. Peter seemed sold on the idea and gave me thumbs up. Remus shook his head furiously, "No! Absolutely not!" I laughed, "You have no

excuse Remus! Now you're just being lazy. I know Potter's a slave driver captain but it's only one game!" Potter scowled at me, "Remus come on she makes sense." "Moony you know you want to.

Me and you as beaters would be unbeatable," said Sirius. "I think you should do it, Moony!" Peter added. I rolled my eyes, "Blokes are always so wishy washy with their feelings. Gosh you're a

werewolf! Cry me a river and get over it!" Remus looked taken aback. We suddenly entered the Great Hall. I lowered my voice, "Think about it Remus. You're gonna be Moony for the rest of your

life so why not embrace it already and live your life as normally as possible and stop being such a pansy about it!" The marauders all looked rather taken aback at me. Sirius started laughing first

and the Potter and Peter soon joined in as we sat down in the middle of the table. We all looked at Remus and to my surprise he started laughing hysterically at me and couldn't seem to stop. I

patiently started putting breakfast on my plate and fed Heart some bacon and sausages. Finally Remus stopped laughing, wiping tears from his eyes."Lily you are the best girl I've ever met!" he

said, "You are absolutely right and I'm going to take your advice." The rest of the marauders all beamed at him, relieved. "So does that mean you'll play in this weekend's game?" asked Peter.

Remus shook his head, looking at me. "I'll play if Lily helps us play a prank sometime today and agrees to actually attend the detention that I'm sure we'll get." They all groaned at him knowing that

I never attend any detentions I get. I smirked at them, spreading syrup on my waffles. "I guess you'll all just have to wait and see what happens today." They all began piling up the food and

devouring it. Just as Jelly was coming over to say hello to us, the owls flooded in with mail. The band's eagle flew over to me and dropped three letters on my lap. I glanced at the names on the

envelopes and saw that one was from the band, one from Tavia, and one from Dougie. I smiled and opened Dougie's letter first.

****

__

Dear Lily,

**_I miss you already which is really sad seeing as how you just left my house five minutes ago. But what can I say, you do things like that to a guy. It sucks that we missed our chance to be_**

_together for real this time. But like you always say, things happen for a reason so maybe we were just meant to be really good friends. Hey I don't mind that. 'Cause you're just about the best_

_girl for a friend I could ever find. Just don't go dating any douche bag's at that boarding school of yours okay? Make sure you find you a really good guy who can match your wit and charm._

_Though I don't know if that's possible. Hopefully I'll find a girl that I'm just as crazy about as you who you approve of. I know you warned me to stay away from sleazies though lol! I plan on_

_going to see you're band at a couple of gigs they booked. Of course it won't be the same without you but they still are cool without you too. I know you wrote a lot of those songs just for them_

_to perform without you so that's cool. See you on Christmas break. By the way give me some ideas for your gift. You're impossible to shop for._

**_Love, Dougie_**

****

I smiled so hard after reading his letter and unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed. "What's up with Lily?" Peter muttered. Remus smiled slyly, "That must've been some letter huh?" Sirius snatched the

letter out of my hand, "Oooh!" I quickly grabbed it back and stuffed it in my bag. "Whose Dougie, Lily?" Sirius smirked making kissing noises. I narrowed my eyes, "I'll kill you Sirius!" Potter

frowned at me, "Dougie?" I grabbed my letters and my bag and ignored them. "Let's go Heart!" I said, walking out of the hall. "Oh come on Lily! I was just joking!" Sirius called. I ignored him and

continued walking. I hurried back up to my room and grabbed my leather jacket. Then I hauled ass to the outside of the castle. I had decided to leave Heart with Hagrid for the day so she could run

around with him and Fang for a bit. After doing that, I raced to the Greenhouses for our first lesson of the day, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I walked in to find Sirius with his girlfriend in the back

making out. The other marauders motioned for me to come sit with them but I once again ignored them and chose to sit with some guy I'd never met off to the side of the room. He had curly black

hair and blue eyes. His smile was kind of crooked and he had a cool nose ring. He wasn't terribly handsome but he wasn't bad looking either. He nodded at me, "Nice jewels!" I assumed he was

referring to my orange and blue polka dotted nose ring. I smiled, "Yours aren't so bad yourself." He grinned and held out his fist for me to pound, "The name's Elvis Wheaton." I pounded his fist with

mines grinning, "Elvis? Really?" He smirked, "Yeah my parents are muggles, I was told I was conceived during an Elvis song." I chuckled, "Must be nice for you. I'm Lily Evans." He nodded, "Cool!"

Professor Ganglebrim, gave us our assignment which was to sort baby plants with squirting pus into groups with their different subclasses. Elvis and I partnered up and Remus came to our table and

partnered up with Frank. Potter had partnered up with Peter and of course Sirius was with his girlfriend. The lesson went by too quickly for me but Frank, Remus, and I thoroughly enjoyed

ourselves. Elvis was hilarious. During the sorting and random squirting from the plants him and his buddy at the next table named Vance kept up color commentary that had us in tears. These

Hufflepuff's aren't that bad after all, me, Frank, and Remus agreed. Four times Professor Ganglebrim had to threaten to take points off of us for being too loud and making such a big mess. But

because Elvis and Vance were so funny we kept accidently dropping the baby plants which caused them to get angry at us and squirt their pus everywhere. By the end of the lesson all of us and a

few of the people around us were covered in pus and had headaches from being yelled at by Professor Ganglebrim. We hurried out of the Greenhouses still chuckling before we could get detention.

We all took out our wands and quickly cleaned ourselves before departing to our next classes. The Hufflepuff's had Potions and we had History of Magic. We said our goodbyes and Frank left Remus

and I to catch up with some of his other friends. Remus and I met up with the other marauders. Potter and Peter were waiting for us. "You guys seemed to enjoy yourselves," Potter said. "That Elvis

and Vance are pretty good guys Prongs, you remember when they covered for us about that one prank last year?" Remus said. Potter nodded, "Yeah they are pretty cool!" Peter laughed, "I thought

Ganglebrim was going to toss you lot out of the class." I nodded, "Me too! But Elvis was a good partner. Where's Sirius?" We looked around and spotted him racing to catch up to us. "Ready to get

through this boring class with lots of disruptions?" Sirius asked, slinging his arm around my shoulders. The guys nodded as I laughed. We took seats by the window in the back, with me in between

Sirius and Peter and Potter and Remus in front of us. Most of the class prepared to have a good nap. I was one of them, or at least I was until Sirius started blowing air into my ear. I swatted at him,

"Bugger off!" "But I'm bored," he whined in my ear. I rolled my eyes, "Sirius what would you like me to do about it?" Sirius pouted and began throwing paper wads at Potter's head. I shook my head

at them and buried my face in my arms. I must have dozed off because next thing I know someone was shaking my arm rather gently. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and looked up to find Potter. I

scrunched up my nose at him, "Yes?" He shrugged, "I was just waking you up for our next class." I shot him a suspicious look but followed him out into the corridor with the rest of the marauders.

On our way to Potions we unfortunately bumped into Malfoy and Lestrange. Malfoy smirked, "Look at who it is, the mudblood and the blood traitors!" Potter cut in, "Malfoy do you have some sad

obsession with us that makes you have to speak to us every single time you see us?" Malfoy colored, "Shut up Potter you're one to talk about sad obsessions when you and your gay lover Black

can't seem to ever part!" Sirius opened his mouth furiously but I cut in as usual, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Must we keep going through these petty insults? Besides your little theory doesn't hold up. Potter

just got out of a relationship and Sirius is in one at the moment. So find a new way to let out your insecurities." Lestrange glared at me also, "Mudblood don't you dare address him as your equal." I

chuckled, "Aww how sweet! Little Rudy is getting all protective of little Lucy!" The marauders laughed along with me. "By the way 20 points each from Slytherin for verbally abusing your fellow

students," Remus said as we all walked off. Finally lunch came and I was practically dragged to the table by Remus. I was that exhausted. Classes today were mostly physical stuff and we'd just

finished a long pop quiz in McGongall's class. She took 10 points off me cause I kept accidently turning Cherry into a tissue box instead of my desk. As the marauders sat around me laughing at the

stupid prank they had just pulled I collapsed into my arms on the table. Remus ruffled my hair, "Come on Lils eat up we have double potions next." I groaned, "This day needs to end. I'm so freakin'

tired. And I've got band practice tonight. I'm dead on my feet as it is, how am I gonna be able to play the guitar?" "Why are you so tired Lily? You did cut out on us early," Peter said, shoveling corn

beef and cabbage into his mouth at full speed. I shook my head, "I don't know." Sirius peered at me, "You're actually not looking too good Lily. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." I

yawned, "No, No! I'll be fine. I probably just need to eat like Remus said." Potter pushed a bowl of hot corn beef and cabbage over to me. I was so tired I didn't even glare at him or insult him. I just

nodded at him thankfully. "Could you pass me the hot sauce, Sirius?" Sirius slid the hot sauce over to me at once. I poured hot sauce over my food and began eating. I chewed silently and spaced out

thinking about Friday night and my undercover mission. I had like a million things to do between today and Friday night. I was beginning to feel like it wasn't enough hours in the day to do all these

things and sleep. "Er, Lily!" Potter was waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and stared at him. "I've asked you for the pumpkin juice three times already," Potter said. I handed

him the pumpkin juice, "Sorry about that Potter. I'm just daydreaming." I finished eating and just sat there feeling exhausted. "Come on guys let's head to class," Peter said. Potter got up and

followed him out. Remus and Sirius both hauled me up and walked with me in between them to class. We finally made it and I sat down in a chair next to Sirius who let me lean onto his shoulder.

Everyone quieted down as Professor Denarto began talking. His eyes traveled over to me. "Awww how adorable. Looks like Ms. Evans and Mr. Black think that this class is meant to display their

public affections. I don't care how in love you two may want to act, this is not the place for it." Sirius glared at him, I on the other hand was so tired I didn't even bother to flip him off like I usually

do. I just took my head off Sirius's shoulder and sat there staring at a spot on the wall behind Denarto. Most people in the class stared at me in surprise. Sirius and the rest of the marauders, even

**Potter, stared at me with concern. I just shrugged at them and continued tuning Denarto out. Twenty minutes passed as Denarto continued droning on and on and as usual had no one's attention until**

instead of his usual deep and in my opinion creepy voice came out as a very squeaky and high pitched girl's voice instead. The Slytherins were looking at him startled. The Gryffindors were

snickering under their breaths. The marauders gave each other winks. I smirked to myself and pointed my wand at Denarto from under my desk. "Cuddisos!" Suddenly, Denarto started babbling

about how insensitive guys are and how they never take the time out to appreciate us women. "Uh Professor you're acting really weird!" Malfoy pointed out. Denarto burst into tears and heavy

sobs, "Oh I get it, so just because I'm expressing my feelings to you, now I'm weird? Nobody cares! Nobody loves me!" Us Gryffindors were laughing like crazy. The class was split into chaos. The

Slytherins were running around the room chasing Denarto trying to help calm him down, who was running away from them still crying and yelling things at everybody about how mean we were all

being. And the Gryffindors were all over the place laughing so hard at all of them. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" McGongall shouted, having just burst into the dungeons with her wand raised.

**  
Everyone froze except Denarto who took one look at McGongall's red face and threatening pose and burst into really loud howls and sobs and hid his face in his robe. McGongall looked really taken**

******aback and steeped forward tentatively, "Professor Denarto are you alright?" He sobbed louder. McGongall's eyes swept over the classroom and landed on the four marauders who were trying to  
**  
sneak out of the class without being seen. "You four!" McGongall pointed at them accusingly. "What did you do this time?" Sirius grinned in a way that might have made him look innocent had you

not known him, "Who us?" "Professor why must we always get accused of these things when all we were doing was sitting in our desks ready and willing to learn with eagerness?" Potter added

faking a look of deep sadness. McGongall's lips thinned, "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter do not insult my intelligence. I want answers now or you'll be mucking out the Slytherin locker rooms from now

until the end of the quidditch season." They all looked horrified and all ended up talking over each other as they told her what they did. "But we swear on our broomsticks that we had nothing to do

with why he's acting that way," Remus added. "Yeah we only did a spell to change his voice!" Peter piped up. "Would we lie to you, Minnie?" Potter said smiling charmingly. McGongall narrowed her

eyes. "Oh you swear on your broomsticks do you? Well I'm convinced now," she said sarcastically. "If you didn't do it then who did?" I grinned stepping forward, "That'd be me!" McGongall looked

extremely frustrated, "Another Gryffindor and you of all people Ms. Evans! Why am I not surprised?" What did you do?" I smirked, "Oh just used the estrogen spell to make him act more like a

woman. I felt that he was lacking in the sensitive area." McGongall briefly closed her eyes as if wishing she could be anywhere but here, "25 points from Gryffindor for abusing magic on a school

professor and 10 points from Gryffindor for causing chaos." McGongall fixed Denarto who was heavily embarrassed and took 20 more points from Gryffindor and it would have been more had

McGongall not stepped in. "At least we got off without detention," Sirius whispered. "Oh no Mr. Black. See you all in detention Thursday night," McGongall said with a smirk of her own. "Bad luck

mate," Potter whispered back to him. "Shut up idiots," Remus said, elbowing Sirius. "Well detention here we come," Peter said. "Yeah I'll be there," I said, winking at Remus as McGee left the

dungeons and we all got settled back down. "Really?" Potter asked. I nodded. "Well James guess I'll be playing in this weekend's game after all!" Remus smiled. Sirius and Potter did some weird

stupid marauder hand shake. I rolled my eyes and resumed my state of exhaustion. Sirius raised his hand, "Professor while you were kind of out of it Professor McGongall slipped me this note for

me and Lily to be sent to Professor Dumbledore's office to be further disciplined since she felt we were the two ringleaders." Denarto grinned nastily at us, "Good! Maybe Professor Dumbledore will

finally get rid of you troublemaking brats. Only it's a shame the rest of your little nasty friends won't be going with you. Out of my sight!" I stared at Sirius quizzically along with the other

marauders. Sirius pulled me out of the dungeons with our stuff. "She did not Siri," I said. "So what, Denarto never checks out the notes anyways and I wanted to get out of that class and you look

**dead tired!" Sirius answered pulling me up the stairs. We finally made it to the common room. "Sirius not that I don't love you dearly but I don't feel like hanging. If we're out of Double Potions and**

we only have Care of Magical Creatures left after that, I'm skiving off for the rest of the day and going to sleep. I'm so tired you wouldn't even believe it," I said turning towards the portrait. "I know

Lily that's why I brought you here. Come on lets go up to our dorm," Sirius said. We walked up to the boys dormitory and Sirius tossed me some old clothes to nap in. "Here you can take my bed and

go have a nap and that way I won't have to break into your room again to wake you up. I'll wake you up so you can make it to dinner and your band practice," Sirius told me. "What are you gonna

do?" I asked. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at me, "I have a cute little Hufflepuff to go meet up with in an empty classroom during her free period." I rolled my eyes, "Well ok. Thanks Siri, I really

need a rest but don't forget to come wake me up for dinner because I don't want to go to practice on an empty stomach!" Sirius gave me a quick affectionate squeeze on the arm and ducked out of

the room. I changed into the comfy clothing and realized that Sirius hadn't told me which bed was his. I peered at them all and immediately ruled out the one by the window because I remembered

hearing Potter complain to Remus about how Peter farted a lot in his sleep. One looked real tidy and I knew it was probably Potter's because he seemed like the type who would be a neat freak. The

other in the middle was normal looking which seemed like Remus's and the one against the wall was a bit sloppy but had strange apple pie pictured sheets on them. It had to be Sirius's. I mean who

else is that weird? I layed down underneath the covers which smelled amazingly of milk chocolate. I fell asleep almost immediately after my head hit the pillow. "Um Evans?" Potter said to me as he

shook me gently awake. I looked at him with my blurry vision. "Huh?" I asked, still half asleep. "Well isn't this ironic," Remus laughed. "Shut up Moony!" Potter snapped, glaring at him. I looked

around and saw that it was just Remus, Potter, and me in the dorm. "What do you want Potter?" I half growled, annoyed at being woken up. Potter looked at me with half a smirk, "You're kind of

sleeping in my bed." I shot out of his bed in disgust. Eww! This was whose bed I had been sleeping in. Eww! I layed on his pillow. Oh god think of how many bimbos had been here before me. Yuck!

Yuck! I've got to take a shower. Remus and Potter laughed at my disgust. "Merlin, Potter! How many whores have you had in that bed?" I yelled. Potter cracked up, "Don't worry Evans! I never

bring any girls back to my own dorm. Strict marauder rule. No girls allowed to be in our beds unless each and every marauder gave their permission. None of the girls I've shagged have met the

approval of these idiots here!" I sighed in relief, "Well thank Merlin for Remus and his good taste." Remus snickered, "You seemed to be enjoying your rest quite well though, huh Lily?" I glared at

him, "Only because I was dead tired and I thought this was Sirius's bed. The horny little wanker didn't bother to show me as he rushed out to meet that moronic girlfriend of his." Potter nodded

wisely, "Oh so that's why he ditched you in here." I nodded, "Yeah he made plans to meet her and he thought I needed to get some sleep." "Oh gee thanks for thinking about the rest of us," Potter

said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him, "Check with your little buddy Padfoot. He's the one who hatched this plan, so not my fault Potter." "Let's get down to dinner. You've got band practice

soon. Can we come?" Remus added. I raised an eyebrow, "Well I suppose just you four could come but it's gonna have to be towards the end of practice when we're going over songs because I

don't want you there to distract Sev or Garbo on his first practice and I don't want you goofing around with Frank." "Great!" said Sirius who had just walked in to hear the last bit of our

conversation. "We've got other uh activities to take care of for a while after dinner anyway!" I socked him in the arm. "Hey that hurt!" Sirius whined. "That's what you get for not telling me which

bed was yours because thanks to you I ended up in Potter's bed," I complained. Sirius snickered, "Maybe that's where you wanted to end up!" I socked him the other arm, "Moron!" "Thanks a bunch

Lily now I'm going to have a bruise," Sirius muttered sourly. I ignored him, "What do you guys think you're up to tonight?" They all exchanged evil little grins. "You really don't want to know!"

Potter answered me. I shook my head at them, "You're right. I don't! I'm going to go change and we can go down to dinner," After dinner was over and done with a little bit quicker than normal

since the marauders had let off a dungbomb under the Slytherin table, I parted from the guys to get one of my guitars and my songbook specifically for the ball and the dance. While walking down to

the room we previously used for practice next to Dumbledee's office, I met Frank and Garbo on the way down and we talked some about songs and whatnot. We made it and Sev was already inside,

I gave him a little hug and I gestured to them all to sit on the couches so I could explain some of the songs to them and get their ideas. That took a long time and we had already had a dozen or so

songs we agreed to use but still needed more and so Garbo who I thought had excellent songwriting skills agreed to meet with me on break tomorrow and help me write. Since that was all settled

we set up our instruments and I handed everyone copies of the lyrics and we started practicing. It was a little shaky at first because Garbo wasn't used to the way I worked but he caught on by the

third song and by the sixth song we were all clicking great. A couple hours later towards the end of practice, true to their word the marauders showed up and sat on the couches to watch us. They

were all a little dusty and they're clothes were wrinkled but they had big smiles on their faces as they waved at me. I gave them thumbs up and signaled the other guys in the band to go into another

song called 'Don't Stop':

****

_This is when the ink stops flowing  
This is when my head starts going  
This is when I just can't get it out  
This is when the hits keep comin'  
Just when I think I'm on to something  
This is when the bottom bottoms outI promise good enough for you  
Then I never keep it  
I pace the floor at night when all the pretty world is sleeping  
And all the world is sleeping_

_When the lights go down and the girls are screaming,  
Don't Stop Now.  
Then I catch my breath and my heart is beating and all I'm thinking is  
Don't Stop Now._

_This is when my hands are shaking  
This is when the rules are breaking  
This is when the music plays too loud  
This is when it's now or never  
When it goes from bad to better,  
This is when it all makes sense somehow_

_I promise good enough for you  
And pray that I can keep it  
And all the world is watching  
While I'm open-mouthed and dreaming_

_I promise good enough for you  
And find that I can keep it  
And all the world is right with me  
And all we are is breathing_

_When the lights go down and the girls are screaming,  
Don't Stop Now.  
Then I catch my breath and my heart is beating and all I'm thinking is  
Don't Stop Now._

_This is when the ink starts flowing  
This is where my heart is going  
This is when my hands belong to You_

"**Let's do ****Last Time****," I said hitting the tune on my guitar. "You do backup vocals, Garbo!" Garbo nodded.**

****

_Last time I said it was the last time,  
Oh those last time I thought the worst was through.  
But this time it cut a little deeper,  
Oh yeah, this time the pain is all brand new._

_Well it's a long way to fall  
When you're standing on the top  
And it's a sad way to feel when you know it's gonna stop._

_So go on and take me  
Go on and break me baby  
Go on and use me  
Just don't confuse me anymore._

_This time I swear that it's the last time,  
Oh yeah this time the table's gonna turn,  
Cuz this time I know it's not the real thing,  
Oh yeah, this time the lesson has been learned.  
But I just can't say no when you look at me that way,  
And I wanna believe every tired word you say._

_So go on and take me  
Go on and break me baby  
Go on and use me  
Just don't confuse me anymore._

_Let me be the only one you've ever wanted  
Can't you see that I'm the only one who's got it?  
Let me be the only one you've ever wanted  
Can't you see that I'm the only one who's got it?_

_So go on and take me  
Go on and break me baby  
Go on and use me  
Just don't confuse me anymore._

_[This time is not the]  
Just don't confuse me anymore  
[This time is not the]  
Just don't confuse me anymore_

"**You guys are doing great," I said, smiling at them. "Hey Lily can we round it out with Change?" Frank asked. I looked at the other guys, "Is that cool with you guys?" They nodded & we began**

playing.

**  
_It's just a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted  
You know  
It's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
and you're getting sick of it_**

_But I believe  
In whatever you do  
And I'll do anything  
To see it through_

_Because these things  
Will change  
We can feel it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
the time will come  
for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh_

_So you've been  
Out numbered  
When you've been  
rated and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting  
Stronger now  
From things  
They never found  
They might be better  
But we're faster  
And never scared_

_You can walk away  
say we don't need this  
but There's something  
In your eyes  
Says we can beat this_

_Because these things  
Will change  
We can feel it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
the time will come  
for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh_

_Tonight we'll stand  
get off our knees  
To fight  
For what we worked  
For all these years  
The battle of long  
It's the fight  
Of our lives  
We'll stand up  
Champions tonight_

_And it's the night  
We changed  
We can see it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us  
Back fell down  
Coz it's a revolution  
Throw your hands up  
Coz we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

****

I finished with wolf whistles and claps from the marauders. I laughed and took a little bow. I turned to the rest of the guys in the band. "Okay practice is over now. See you tomorrow before my

detention!" I said to them. Sev wore a really sour look on his face as he gave me a little hug, glaring at the marauders who were glaring right back. The marauders and I walked out together

and headed to the kitchens for something to eat because I really wanted some cheesecake. After we got my cheesecake to go, we walked back down the corridor as I smacked loudly on my

cake. "So Lily it looks like we were the first to hear some of the new songs for the ball and dance," Peter said. I pointed my fork at him, "Actually we did all the new songs for the dance and ball

earlier tonight. You guys only got to hear the songs I have just for us to practice our vocals and instruments to. So no sneak peeks for ya'll either ha ha!" "So let's go back to the common room

and hang,"Sirius said, resting his arm on me as usual. I frowned and pushed his arm off of me, "How about you guys go take a shower because, and I mean this with much offense intended,

you guys are all dusty and you stink. Really bad!" They laughed at me. "Fine but only because you asked in that cute little rude Lily way of yours!" Sirius said. "First one to the dormitory gets a

box of Fizzing Whizbee's!" Potter yelled. "You're on!" Remus yelled. They all just took off, leaving me behind with my cheesecake. I shook my head, smiling to myself as I walked off to

Hagrid's to pick up Heart. If I wasn't so tired I'd go for a late night run in one of my animal forms with Heart. Guess I'll save it for later on this week. Should be interesting to see how my the

rest of the week turns out, what with my very first detention, the quidditch game, and my undercover Death Eater mission. A very interesting week indeed!


	39. Making Nice with Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

****

Wednesday and Thursday went by in a blur and all I could really remember was being super busy. The marauders were happily pranking the whole of Hogwarts but mostly only those who they felt

deserved it, though as I pointed out to them pranking someone just because they took the last treacle tart wasn't really a good reason. They of course ignored me and continued doing it anyway. I

had been meeting up with Garbo around the castle to write songs together and share song ideas. Our favorite place to meet up was an old corridor that was usually abandoned as there were no

classes or common rooms anywhere near it. Just an old crazy statue called Sir Cadogen who quickly got on my nerves but luckily I did a little matchmaking and hooked Sir Cadogen up with a statue

of an enchantress in the nearest corridor. So that kept him busy while we were using the corridor. Garbo was amazing. He was the coolest. Between him, Frank, and Sev I felt like I couldn't have

chosen better guys to be in a band with other than my real band that is. Sometimes Frank would join us in writing but Sev never could make it. I had been seeing Severus less and less as he

continued spending more and more time with Mulciber and Yaxley which disgusted me. Although I could safely say that on the occasions that I did manage to get some time to hang out with Sev he

was still pretty much the same towards me, he wasn't turning into a psycho Slytherin thank goodness. But back to Garbo, I really clicked with him well. He was really into music as well and hoped to

pursue songwriting one day once we had graduated. A couple times during breaks between classes or when the marauders would be off pulling pranks if I wasn't off by myself, I'd sometimes hang

with Garbo and some of his friends who also turned out to be pretty cool. I even managed to run into Elvis and his buddies in the library Thursday afternoon right after I'd just checked out a couple of

facts about old pureblood traditions so I'd blend in more on my mission Friday night. I ended up staying in the library a little while longer, well until Madame Pince kicked us all out for being too

rowdy. After I parted ways with them I had to endure my first ever detention outside of muggle primary school. To make it that much worse it was with the marauders and even though I get along

really great with all of them (even Potter sort of) when I get together with them I couldn't help but cause trouble. I mean of course I was never one for being a perfect little angel or anything but

usually my trouble was caused alone or with my band. Never had I had accomplices at school with me. And it was so much bloody fun. Filch supervised our detentions and I think it's safe to say that

if he didn't hate us before he definitely does now. We celebrated the end of detention by kidnapping Ms. Norris and locking her in a broom closet. Sadly by Friday morning when we walked into the

Great Hall for breakfast we discovered Filch sitting at the table with her and a dirty look tossed at the five of us. I was extremely relaxed that morning at the breakfast table watching the marauders

eating their usual super-sized amount of food. Sirius and Peter kept making fun of me for not being properly dressed and my hair was all over my head sticking up like crazy. I endured their teasing

not really caring one way or another about how I looked. They had been dragging me out of bed every morning to make it in time for breakfast. No matter how much I shouted at them or attempted

physical harm against them they still kept waking me up. I was also suspicious that Gwen was in cahoots with them because every time I changed the password to my room they seemed to find out

anyways. So I had been starting to get used to coming to breakfast in the a.m. Today however, I was slightly more tired than normal as I had been up late because straight after band rehearsal I had

been in detention and then I had been up late by myself in my room going over my plans for tonight's undercover mission. I couldn't afford to mess this up. So that morning after being forced out of

bed once again, I'd just tossed on some white sweatpants that were too baggy and kept slipping down to reveal my skull and crossbone toffee colored knickers, and a small black rugby jersey with

my fluffy donkey slippers. I was as usual getting the occasional stare and whisper but as the entire population of Hogwarts was getting used to my weird behavior and bold fashion choices it wasn't

that big of a deal. Remus forced me to eat a steaming bowl of porridge saying that I looked peaky and pale. Truth was I was simply too excited to eat. Tonight was the night I'd been waiting for. I

was finally going to find out firsthand what those slimy Death Eaters were up to. Plus I was excited by my plan. It was simple but I knew that it would be effective and get the info I was looking for. I

caught Dumbledore's eye and he winked at me as he continued his conversation with Hagrid. "Evans are you even listening?" Potter's voice cut through my thoughts. I snagged a piece of Peter's

bacon, "Potter keep your knickers on! I didn't hear you!" Potter rolled his eyes, "We were saying that tonight you should come with us to redecorate Trelawney's classroom." I mentally smacked

myself, I had forgotten that my absence might go noticed by the marauders since we were spending so much time together. "I've got some homework to do, so I probably can't make it," I hurriedly

said. Peter froze in his eating, "What homework? Did I forget to do an assignment?" Sirius peered at me, "Since when do you have homework to do at the last minute?" "Yea you always finish before

we even get out of classes for the day," Remus said. "Oh it's a makeup assignment," I added convincingly. Peter went back to eating, relieved. "Evans you're top in all of our classes, what could you

possibly have to makeup?" Potter asked, tossing me a weird look. I huffed at him, "Damn it Potter! Mind your own business, would you like me to show you the bloody assignment since you've

officially become the homework patrol?" The other marauders laughed, even Potter chuckled a little at that. "Sure Evans! Whatever!" Potter said. "What about when you're done with you

assignment, Lily? Meet us in the common room!" Sirius said nicking my orange juice and downing it in one gulp. I shot him a withering look, "I was drinking that you know. But I can't I told the other

guys in the band that I'd work out some guitar riffs for a couple of the songs. So I'll probably just see you all tomorrow morning at the game." That certainly got their attention off me as they all

excitedly started discussing tomorrow morning's upcoming Quidditch game. I forced down the last of the horrid porridge and told the marauders I'd catch up with them in class, that I was heading

back to my room to get dressed properly. Having made it back to my room, I spotted Heart running free through the Forbidden Forest. I'd let her out before breakfast after Hagrid had suggested to

me that she get some exercise instead of following me around the castle all day and scaring my classmates. Celestrial was off delivering letters to the band who had passed along my replies to both

Tavia and Dougie. I sighed happily as I stepped out of the bathroom after having a quick relaxing shower. I got dressed in my newly sewn together fitted checkered red and black pants, a low cut sky

blue spaghetti strapped top that showed off my lovely cleavage, a short black jacket, and black leather ankle boots with thin heels that zipped up on the sides. I was tying my hair up in a messy bun

with one hand and using the other to grab my school bag with my books and things. After quickly putting on my normal jewelry and some vanilla bean lip gloss, I hurried out of the room yelling bye at

Gwen and down the corridor towards Defense against the Dark Arts. I arrived at class with five minutes to spare. I ducked into the back of the class and sat at my now usual seat next to Remus.

"You look great Lily," Remus said appraisingly. I smiled, "Thanks just trying to retain my individuality around all of these clone females!" As if on cue, Lola walked by with some of her groupies. She

glared at me through her perfectly done makeup. I just waved at her as she took her seat on the other side of the room with the rest of the Ravenclaw's. "She really hates you Evans," said Potter

sounding amused. I shrugged, "She better get in line. Besides why doesn't she hate you? You're the one who dumped her!" Potter smirked, "It's my devilishly handsome face and charming nature.

No girl could hate me!" I shook my head in disbelief at his arrogance, "Well I hate you and last time I checked I was a girl." Potter winked at me, "Oh Evans you don't hate me! That's just you trying

to cover up how taken with me you really are!" Sirius snorted along with me. "Sure Potter whatever keeps you happy," I added. Class soon started and usually Defense against the Dark Arts is a

pretty grueling class because our Professor was really serious and really challenged us in this class. It was by far my favorite class. I felt that he was doing a great job at preparing everyone for

what was sure to come in handy outside of these walls one day. We usually had no time to talk as it took all of our concentration to pass the class. But Professor Summers was out sick today and we

had a sub that wasn't up to doing much but finishing a crossword puzzle at his desk. That was just fine with the rest of us who talked and used the double class period to catch up on homework or

gossip. Potter and Sirius were enthralled in their own version of gin which they called the marauders version but to me it just seemed like the object of the game was to get as many cards with the

highest numbers in your hand as possible and to get rid of all the low cards. Some people were huddled around them betting on the outcome. Apparently since they've witnessed many of these card

games they understood how it was played. Remus was patiently trying to help Peter understand and complete his Charms homework and so I was left to amuse myself for the lesson. I waved at

Frank and his pals but didn't go over to sit with them. Instead, I played around with my wand while going over my plans for tonight's mission over in my head again. "Hi Lily!" I absentmindedly

turned around still flipping my wand around, which turned out to not be the best idea. "Gosh darn it," the guy I'd stabbed in the eye with my wand screeched. I stared at him, what type of guy says

gosh darn it? I noticed how red his left eye was and hastily went over to see if he was okay and to apologize. He waved me off smiling brightly, "It's fine! Really! I just came over to see how you

were doing!" I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion. "Uh don't take this the wrong way but do I know you?" He continued smiling at me, "Oh heavens no! I've just been noticing you and wanted

to meet you." I pasted on a fake smile even though I was still kind of confused, "Um okay! What's your name?" "Chad!" he said enthusiastically. This guy was really strange, the way he talked

reminded me of Money's grandfather. Nonetheless I stuck out my hand for him to shake, "Well I'm Lily Evans, though you seem to already know that." Chad bounded forward and gave me an eager

hug. I stiffened up like a board, "I don't like to be touched!" I pushed him off me and walked away back to my seat. Evidently Chad couldn't seem to take a very obvious hint because he followed me

over. I groaned impatiently, "Chad I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?" Chad grinned at me, "I'm thinking you and me together at the next Hogsmede weekend." I faked a look of sorrow,

"I'm thinking I would fake sick to get out of that date so why not save myself the trouble and just not go!" Chad smiled, "Well you know where to find me if you change your mind." With that he

walked away. I shook my head in disbelief and out loud I said to myself, "Well actually I don't know where to find you because I have no bloody clue who the hell you are, idiot! I heard snickering

and looked up to unfortunately see that Sirius and Potter had ended their little pointless game and were watching me. "Evans must you be so quick to thrash a bloke's efforts?" Potter said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever!" "Lily are you ever going to go out on any dates here or are us Hogwarts men just not up to the Evans standards?" Sirius asked, chuckling at my annoyance. I pretended

to think for a moment, "Well Sirius if I ever by some miracle happen to come across a Hogwarts _man_ then I'd be glad to give him the chance to wine and dine me. Sadly, so far I've only come across

Hogwarts _boys__,_ so too bad." Potter clutched at his chest, "Oh how you wound me dear Evans with your heart wrenching insults." I laughed along with the other marauders as they made jokes about

my dating habits. I happened to glance up and found Lola's eyes boring into my skull. Once she caught my eye she glowered at me. I smirked and mouthed chill out at her. She continued to glare at

me and even had the nerve to slice her hand across her throat, indicating that I was dead meat. I chuckled and mouthed get over it back at her and went back to my conversation with the boys. Later

on that day a bunch of us were holed up at Hagrid's hut. It was originally just the marauders and me but then Elvis and his friend Vance saw us all outside and one thing led to another and a huge

snowball fight took over. Frank and his girlfriend Alice joined in as well as Garbo and his friends. It was really fun. Currently we were all inside of Hagrid's hut warming up to the fire. Garbo had

brought his guitar down and I was playing around with a few chords on it out of habit. "Play something Lily," Frank said, with his arm casually wrapped around Alice. The others nodded at me. "Well

Sirius get off my feet so I can sit up," I prodded at him. Sirius was sitting on my bare feet because they were frozen cold from me being stupid enough to get into a snowball fight in heels. I sat on the

floor of Hagrid's hut with Garbo's Gibson guitar. "I'm going to play a cover of a group called the Dixie Chick's song You Were Mine okay?" I said after sipping on my hot chocolate. Elvis snickered,

"Lily you know that they're a wizard band right?" I was shocked, "Really? Well I didn't know. But shut up and listen." I cleared my throat playing the first chords on the guitar.

_****_

I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love_**  
**__**And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone**_

**  
(I smiled at Sirius who was winking at me)**

_**Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine**__**Wedding Day**__**It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay**_

_I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day_

****

(I started to space out into my own thoughts as I pictured the lyrics)

**__**

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine

_I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And  
You Know They Adore You_

**_So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind_**

_**Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine**_

_**I Remember When You Were Mine**_

****

I brought the song to a close, caught up in my own thoughts staring into the fire. The pats on the back from Remus brought me out of my thoughts. "You actually made me like the song Lily and I

hated it before," Remus chuckled. I smiled a bit distantly at him. Everyone was telling me that I did really good. I caught Potter's eye for a second and it felt like he saw right through my fake smile

for some reason. I tore my gaze away from him as Garbo and Frank and everybody started to clear out back to the castle. Sirius pulled me up and Peter handed me my shoes. We were all mostly dry

but headed back up to the castle anyways to take showers before dinner. "Alright there Evans?" Potter asked me. I nodded at him. "What's wrong Lils?" Peter asked me. "I just have a song idea

stuck in my head," I admitted. The guys and I separated at the staircase and I went to my room to shower, Remus went off to the prefect bathroom to shower, and the other marauders went to their

room to shower. Gwen let me in and I returned to my room to find Celestrial at the window. I let her in and fed her some food at her cage. I took a nice long shower and dressed for dinner. I took off

all my jewelry but my mum's chain, a black ring with my band's initials on it, a similar black stud in my nose and a matching one in my tongue, and one pair of black hoops in my ears. I tied my hair in

a long side ponytail and placed a fitted brown baseball cap on my head. I walked into dinner only wearing a long sleeved brown shirt and comfy light brown pajama bottoms with rude hand gestures

on them, along with my brown fuzzy donkey slippers. As expected the guys were already at their usual spot at the table eating. Taking in my appearance, Sirius smirked. "Lily I see those donkey

slippers have returned. I flipped him off and started eating. After dinner we headed back to the common room. Potter staked out some comfy armchairs and couches for us. I sprawled across a couch

with my legs curled up on Sirius's lap and took out my songwriting notebook. The marauders all got busy playing a 4-way game of that ridiculous version of gin they'd made up. I immersed myself

deep into writing my song and ignored them. Halfway through the second verse Sirius caught my attention. "What are you writing over there Lil?" he asked trying to hide his hand from Peter. "A new

song," I muttered not even looking up. "About what?" Potter asked curiously. I finally looked up at them, "It's about the pain and confusion you feel when you're young and love is ending." They all

went back to their game of cards. I stared at them all in wonder, "Any of you ever been in love?" This seemed to surprise them as they all looked at me funny before answering. Remus and Peter

both said no. I looked expectantly at Potter and Black knowing that the two biggest heartthrobs at Hogwarts would also say no. To my surprise they both nodded yes. My eyes lit up, "Really? And

how did you feel when it ended?" Sirius looked down at the carpet, "It started off easy and ended up hard. I thought that things weren't ever going to change." I nodded wisely, "Yeah it does feel

like that in the moment." My gaze switched to Potter. Potter stared right back at me. "It just felt easier to give up," he said softly. I genuinely smiled at him. He smiled back until Peter took our

attention by yelling at Sirius. "Padfoot you peaked at my hand!" shouted Peter. "Did not" Sirius said stubbornly. "Guys shut up! But for the record you did too Padfoot!" Remus said. "Did not!" Sirius

said defensively. Potter sighed and attempted to break up the argument. I had already gone back to ignoring them and was scribbling excitedly in my notebook, for Potter and Sirius had given me

great lyric ideas. Towards the end of my song after the marauders had settled down into their wacky card game again, I cast a glance at the clock and saw that it was time for me to go back to my

room and get ready for the mission. I got up from the couch and hastily said goodbye to the marauders telling them I'd see them in the morning at breakfast. "You sure you don't want us to stop by

your room later?" Sirius asked. I shook my head rapidly, "No I'll probably head straight to bed when I'm done with my homework and stuff." I left out of the common room and once the portrait

closed, I dashed to my room and got changed. My outfit was specifically laid out for this night. I had decided on an eye catching black jumpsuit that was tight on the hips and loose at my legs. It had a

long slit down starting from underneath my boobs until down to underneath my belly button. The jumpsuit had no sleeves but tied around to the back of my neck and my whole back was bare. Around

the middle of my waist was a silver rhinestone buckle. Though it was very teasing my outfit wasn't very revealing only showing my stomach, back, and shoulders. I wore pointy toed black heels that

you could barely see because my outfit was slightly baggy around the ankles. I took out all of my jewelry including my belly ring and used magic to cover up the holes and my tattoos. It was very

important that I looked as pure as possible besides the slightly teasing manner of my clothes. My nail polish was removed and my nails were sparkling clearly. I put on some dark red lipstick and

some black mascara, silver eye shadow, and rouge blush. I tucked Heart under my covers and left her and Celestrial some snacks. I covered myself in a black cloak and pocketed my wand. Then I

darted out of room and took off to Dumbledore's office. Once inside, Dumbledore looked at me seriously. "I have faith that you can pull this mission off Ms. Evans!" I smiled, "No sweat. I'm so ready

to tackle this problem. I've already got it all planned." Dumbledee surveyed my appearance, "I take it those clothes are a part of the plan?" I nodded, "They're a very big part of my plan. I removed

all of my piercings and hidden away all my tattoos as to look as pure as possible. The Death Eaters view piercings and tattoos as muggle things. Once I get to Hogsmede I'll change my hair and eye

color as well as making my skin a bit paler. I want to give off the look that I'm naïve but deadly. That's where the outfit comes in at. I can't go in looking for Death Eaters, I have to let them find me."

Dumbledee smiled, "Well I must say I am very impressed though not the least bit surprised at how prepared you are." Dumbledore walked me to the door, "Good luck and be careful!" I nodded

sufficiently and left. I shimmered to Hogsmede as planned and casually perched in the shadows against a tree waiting for them to arrive. I had arrived a tad bit early on purpose to scope out

Emmeline Vance and Thomas McMillan. Seconds later they apparated a couple steps over at the side of the road. They looked around. "Well where is she?" McMillan was saying roughly. "She's

probably running a bit late. Dumbledore did say he wanted to have a word with her before he sent her along," Vance said. "I'm still not convinced a kid can handle this mission," McMillan said. Vance

glared at him, "We've been over this, if Dumbledore thinks she's got what it takes then I agree. Plus you've heard the numerous reports on her from the Ministry of Magic, she's an enormous ally to

have in The Order of the Phoenix. If I were you I'd keep my trap closed and hope to learn something from her. As many run in's as she's had with Voldemort and she's still managed to elude him."

McMillan glared right back at her, "Well if she's so bloody great then where is she? Maybe the kid got scared and realized she couldn't handle it! Or maybe she decided to leave it to the trained

adults!" "_Or_ maybe she's standing here. Right behind you, wondering if you're such a great auror why you didn't notice her?" I said calmly still in the shadows. They whipped their heads in my

direction trying to spot me out. I saw that McMillan had colored at my words. "Show yourself!" he shouted. I came out of the shadows tutting softly at him, "I was under the impression that this was

a secret mission. So why in the name of Merlin's wand are you yelling?" Vance smacked him on the back of the head, "She's right you idiot!" Vance held out her hand to me, "Emmeline Vance, auror."

I shook her hand back, "Lily Evans, the flaw in the majority of Voldemort's plans." She smiled and introduced McMillan who still seemed to be a bit miffed that I'd overheard him. "Listen," I told them

in hushed tones, "I've got to finish changing into my disguise and then we can apparate over to Snake's Lair. Dumbledore told you the entire plan right?" Vance nodded. "If as in plan you mean we

hide while you do all the work then yes!" McMillan added, grimacing. As I changed my eye color to ice blue I said to him, "Look I'm the one whose taking the biggest risk with my life here. The least

you could do is be grateful and help out in any way I ask without being a jerk about it." McMillan sighed but nodded. I pointed my wand at my hair muttered a couple of spells and it changed instantly

to pitch black and shoulder length. I then muttered another spell and made my hair bone straight and my skin a few shades paler. Once I was down I tucked my wand back into my clothes and turned

to face Vance and McMillan. "Nice job of disguising yourself, "McMillan admitted. "Thanks," I said. "Ready?" Vance asked. We nodded and I linked hands with them and we apparated on the spot.

Next minute we were in a dark alley down from Snake's Lair. I turned to them, "Okay I'm going to go in and get some information and you guys stay hidden and scope out the place but stay close in

case I give the signal to call backup and come in and help, alright?" They agreed and McMillan produced an invisibility cloak that they covered themselves with. I took a deep breath and walked

casually down the block to the entrance of Snake Lair. I made sure to keep a scowl firmly planted on my face as I walked up to the guard at the door. He smirked at me, "Never seen you around her

lady so why should I let you in?" I gazed coolly at him, "_Excuse me_? Do you know who I am? Obviously not as I don't know who you are so you must not be of importance!" The guard looked less

suspicious and sheepishly let me in without another word. I walked past him with confidence. That's how these pureblood death eaters operated. The more you acted like you were better than them

the more they trusted you. Look at Voldeywhore, he's not even a pureblood and they do whatever he says because he acts as if he's more important than them. So in their weak minds, he is. I

strutted through the crowded pub without looking at anybody and took a seat right at the middle of the bar. "What'll it be?" asked the bartender. "The lady will have a butter beer," a man's voice

behind me said. Not even glancing back at who had spoken to me I rejected his offer. "You take me for one of those weak willed muggles? I'll have a shot of firewhiskey," I said. The bartender

scurried off to fix my drink. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend. I don't believe I've seen you around here before?" said the guy. I finally turned around to face him and what luck did I have. It was

Lestrange's dad smirking at me. I inwardly groaned, I really hope he wasn't the one who I had to use for information purposes. Mr. Lestrange sat down next to me putting his hand on my knee, "I'm

Archer Lestrange!" Without batting an eye I swiftly removed his hand from my knee, "Well _Archer_, your wedding band seems to be scraping my knee. So I believe our conversation is over before it

even began to start, wouldn't you agree?" My face remained impassive as I turned to pay for my drink. Mr. Lestrange snatched my drink from my hands. "Now wait just one second," Mr. Lestrange

started angrily. "Archer I believe you were just leaving am I right?" A cool voice broke in. Mr. Lestrange paled considerably, "Of course I was." "Give the lady back her drink," The mysterious guy

said with a hint of warning in his voice. Mr. Lestrange apologized profusely and gave me my drink before skirting away. I eyed the guy who had just unknowingly saved Mr. Lestrange from a nose

bleed. He was taller than me, looked to be about 6 feet even. He had dark brown hair that was very neat, periwinkle blue eyes, kind of a pointy nose, and a stocky frame. Hated to admit it but he was

very handsome. He looked kind of young. The mysterious guy cleared his throat and all the people sitting around me at the bar hastily departed. I smirked, "Scared of you are they?" He smirked right

back at me, "They just know that it's in their best interest to do what I want." I sipped my firewhiskey, "Oh so do you always get what you want?" He signaled the bartender to bring him a drink still

staring at me, "I try to!" I finished my drink, "Good to know." "Would you like another?" he asked. I shook my head, "No thank you!" The guy took my hand and kissed it saying, "My name is Addison

Jones. And you are?" I smiled, "I am Bella Salvani." "You're not from around here are you?" Addison asked noticing my Italian accent I was using. "No I am from Italy. I'm just traveling right now to

as you British would say, broaden my bloody horizons." I replied. Addison smiled, "Well that explains it then." "Explains what?" I asked acting curious. "Italians were always known for the great

beauties they produced," he said smoothly. I forced a giggle out, "That's sweet." This guy was so corny. Time to kick it up a notch. I casually removed my cloak letting him get the full view of my

outfit. Addison whistled, "Definitely a great beauty!" Addison's hand brushed against my bare shoulder as he reached over to grab a napkin. Men are so predictable. They see a pretty face and all

rational thought goes out of the window. I allowed Addison to engage me in conversation about where I was from and what type of family we both came from. It turns out his father was Timothy

Jones who I knew to be one of Voldeywhore's top death eaters. It seems I snagged a big fish because Jones was top of the food chain. Addison it seemed was just starting out in his father's

footsteps but had already gained Voldeywhore's respects as he'd managed to place some of the top Auror's under the Imperius curse already. It took quite a bit of giggling and accidental hand

brushes on my part to get him to give up that information. It seemed he had a weakness for women. He didn't mention Voldemort at first until I expressed my wishes that Voldemort would rightfully

exterminate all muggle's for good. After that he warmed right up trying to impress me with tales of Voldemort and their evil doings. I played the part of impressed damsel quite well. Blame it on the

many years I've spent watching all the bimbos at Beauxbatons. I made sure to make eye contact with Addison but still watch what was going on around me out of the corner of my eye. I spotted

Malfoy's dad at a table with a few other known death eaters talking in whispers. "Addison, would you be a sweetheart and dance with me. I'm anxious to let loose some pent out energy," I said

sweetly. Addison agreed eagerly letting me lead him out to the dance floor. It was a pity really, Addison was actually quite good looking and very charming other than the fact that he was a bit corny

and had an obvious weakness for beautiful women. Too bad he was a muggle hating madman and I'd end up kicking his butt in the future. I made sure to inconspicuously lead us to a spot on the

dance floor close by Mr. Malfoy's table so I could overhear what they were saying. It was a fast song to my relief, and so we didn't have to focus on a keeping up a conversation. I danced rather

naughty to distract Addison from noticing that I wasn't listening to him but instead to Mr. Malfoy. "The Dark Lord wants you on our side, Milton and it would be wise to remain on his good side," Mr.

Avery was saying. The guy they called Milton I recognized to be a man from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry. Milton was looking uneasy, "I agree one hundred percent

with The Dark Lord's plans really I do but I'm just saying I'd rather not be directly involved." "The Dark Lord can offer you things you've only dreamed of Milton," Mr. Malfoy was saying. A slow song

came on just then and I had to turn my attention to Addison quickly. Addison wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Bella you are the easiest woman to talk to I've ever

met," Addison told me. "Thank you," I answered. "How old are you again?" he asked. I smiled sweetly, "21!" Addison smiled, "21 isn't too far from my 24 now is it?" I nodded, still half listening to

Mr. Malfoy's conversation. Just then Addison's father Timothy Jones walked over to us. Mr. Jones eyed me before gesturing to his son to come talk to him. Addison let go of me reluctantly before

assuring me that he'd be gone only a minute. I nodded and walked to a table near where him and his father had gone to talk. I bent down and pretended to adjust my straps on my shoes as I listened

intently to what they were saying. Mr. Jones was asking questions about who I was and after Addison assured him that I was one of them and from a very prominent pureblood family in Italy, his

dad seemed more relived. Then they made a few pervy comments about my body and walked over to me where I hurriedly straightened up. Timothy shook my hand, "Timothy Jones, I'm Addison's

father." I smiled, "Bella Salvani and may I say it is a pleasure to meet you. Addison here hasn't shut up about you." They chuckled. "Let's finish our dance Bella," Addison said taking my hand. I

followed him back onto the dance floor. "Why don't you bring the lovely Ms. Salvani over to the table when you've finished your dance," Mr. Jones suggested in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Of course," Addison replied. We slow danced some more and I saw Mr. Jones gesturing at us from Mr. Malfoy's table. They were all looking at my ass. I was eager for the dance to end so I could go

over to the table and see firsthand what was going on. True to his word Addison brought me over to their table once the song was over. I shook hands with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Avery, & Milton before

sitting down in the chair Addison pulled out for me. The old perverts all excitedly took in my appearance. I was slightly sweating from all the dancing and to my disgust I saw that Addison was getting

a little um 'excited' if you get my drift. "Ms. Salvani, Jones here tells us you're new around here and from Italy," Mr. Avery said. I twirled a strand of my hair in my finger as I said, "Oh yes! I'm very

new around here. I heard from a couple people at Knockturn Alley that this was good place to meet the right kind of people." They all smirked at that. Mr. Avery licked his lips watching me twirl my

hair. I smirked on the inside as I realized I had them right where I wanted them. I shook my hair softly and held in a laugh as Addison and Mr. Avery both bulged simultaneously as my breasts shook

a bit. It's amazing what power women have just because we happen to have different anatomies and breasts. I crossed my legs and listened as they all talked. "You see Milton, if you joined us you'd

have access to beautiful ladies all the time like Ms. Salvani," Mr. Malfoy cut in. I pretended to look puzzled but still smiled. "So Ms. Salvani we'd be delighted to have you join us here again

sometime," Mr. Jones said. I smirked, "Oh I most certainly won't be a stranger. Especially now that I've met Addison here." Addison smirked at me, "Good to know I made a good impression." "Very

good," I said seductively. "So when's the next time can we expect to see you Ms. Salvani as you seemed to have charmed all of us, especially my son," Mr. Jones said. "Oh, hopefully very, uh very," I

broke off as I caught attention to something at the bar close to us. "What's wrong?" Addison asked noticing the look on my face. I blinked, "Oh I thought I saw an old school mate of mine's from Italy

but it wasn't her." They seemed to buy my lie. "As I was saying," I finished, "Hopefully very soon. You know I'm quite busy with my travels and I did just get here and am currently looking for an

apartment to reside in for my stay here." Addison's face lit up, "I could help you find one!" His face dropped as he caught wind of his father's glare. "Uh well we'd have to coordinate our schedules

because I have a lot of stuff to do as well." I nodded, "Of course so I'll owl you!" I quickly said my goodbyes and gave Addison a quick peck on the cheek. Then I replaced my cloak and cautiously

strolled by the bar. As I pretended to accidently drop my cloak, when I bent down to retrieve it, I whispered harshly barely moving my mouth. "You guys are dead. Follow me right now and don't

take off the cloak until I say it's okay." I strutted out of the pub and walked down the block and once I was out of the pub's sight I darted behind a dark building. "Take it off now," I ordered to thin

air. Potter and Sirius appeared suddenly with identical looks of confusion on their faces. Before they could even say anything or ask any questions, I angrily snapped at them, "How'd you get here?"

"Knight bus dropped us off a few blocks away," Potter said. Sirius opened his mouth to ask me a question but I cut him off. "Cover yourselves up with that cloak and get back to where you were

dropped off immediately and call the knight bus. Then take your sorry selves back to Hogsmede and get your dumbasses back to the castle. Grab the other two idiots and meet me in my room. Don't

say a word about this to them or anyone until I meet you in my room. If you fuck this up for me I swear to Merlin I will castrate you both and I promise I'm not joking. Go now. Don't ask me anything,

I can't talk right now. Hurry up and go!" Potter and Sirius for once took in my deadly serious tone and expression and did what I asked without comment. They quickly threw on the cloak and took

off. I groaned and walked back to the alley I knew McMillan and Vance were waiting for me. In the dark alley I flashed light from my wand twice and relaxed once I saw another wand flash back

three times. They grabbed me from under the cloak and we quickly apparated back to Hogsmede. We didn't speak a word of what happened once we got there though. They just followed me under

the cloak back up to Hogwarts. Once inside I walked to Dumbledore's office with them trailing behind me still under the cloak. Not until we were safely inside Dumbledore's office did they remove

the cloak. We all sat and Dumbledore smiled, "Was our mission accomplished?" They all looked at me. I smirked, "They didn't know what hit them!" I summarized what happened but left out the part

about Sirius and Potter. Vance clapped me on the back, in appreciation. Even McMillan grudgingly complimented me. "So why'd you detour behind that old building when you first came out?" Vance

asked. "I was making sure no one was following me," I said promptly. "Well with this knowledge you've helped loads," Vance said patting the parchment on which she'd written down the names of

the auror's Addison had told me he'd put under the Imperius curse. "Make sure you keep an eye on that Milton character as well," I reminded them as they stood to go. McMillan nodded, "He works in

my brother's department so we'll get right on that." "Well Lily will go about her plans to owl Addison and once she makes plans to see him again then we'll meet again to continue this," Dumbledore

said. "You've given us some very helpful information Lily and we'd like to thank you for agreeing to help us out." I gave him a small smile, "I'd like to thank you all for agreeing to let me help out. I

should have more information in the coming weeks because I didn't want to seem too interested and get anybody suspicious of my motives. After I've gotten closer to Addison it should be a bit

easier." I promised to keep Dumbledore posted on what Addison wrote me and we said goodbye to Vance and McMillan who left once again under the invisibility cloak. Once they left Dumbledore

called me back. He fixed me with his piercing gaze, "Lily I have to ask you to tell me why you were really behind that building." I sighed but told him about Sirius and Potter following me there. I

didn't mind telling about how they got into Hogsmede and about the invisibility cloak because from what I gathered Dumbledore very well already knew all of these things. To my surprise

Dumbledore agreed to let me tell them the truth. "Do you think it's wise to trust them?" I asked with concern. Dumbledore smiled at me, "Why their your friends right?" "I guess," I muttered

uncomfortably even though Potter and I weren't too close but I guess you could kind of call him a friend now. A very distant friend but a friend, I guess. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Well what is a

friendship for if not to trust one another with our deepest secrets?" I thought about it and agreed. Once I left Dumbledee's office I hurried back to my room with my cloak over my head. Waiting for

me inside all sprawled out on the couches in my relaxation room and eating sweets, were the marauders. They stopped talking at once when I'd entered the room. I let my cloak drop on the back of

my armchair. "Lily can you please explain," Remus asked seriously. I sighed asked them to tell me how they discovered where I'd gone. Sirius started, "Well after you left the common room we all

went and did the prank on Trelawney's room, then decided to head to Hogsmede for some butter beer's. While we were walking we saw you talking to those two auror's." "How did you know they

were auror's?" I asked. "Their friend's of James's and Remus's parents," Peter explained. I nodded and Potter took over the story. "So then we listened to your conversation and saw you changing

your appearance and heard you say you were heading to Snake Lair," said Potter. "Everyone knows that that's the wrong place for muggleborns to hang out at and we were afraid you'd get caught

so Prongs and Padfoot decided to go after you and since we didn't think it was best if we all tried to go, Pete and I stayed behind," Remus added. "But once we caught up to you, you were already

walking inside," Sirius added. "So Sirius and I hid under the cloak and looked after you to make sure nothing happened to you," Potter said softly. My face softened as I stared at them all. "Your

turn," Peter said. I was still a little choked up that they'd gone to all that trouble just to look after me, especially Potter. I cleared my throat and started from the top. I told them all about how

Voldeywhore and I had been enemies since I arrived in the magical world. I told them how I'd been up against him several times and how I'd been involved in several battles with him and his death

eaters. I also told them about how the last time we'd crossed paths was at the beginning of last summer when I was still working with the ministry of magic to track him down. The ministry had

gotten a tip that he was in America and agreed to let me accompany several auror's out there and it had gotten really ugly. I had put a couple thousand death eaters out of commission for good and

Voldeywhore himself had shown up at the last minute and trapped me in the heart of Salem, Massachusetts. We got into a brutal battle and it resulted in a broken arm for me and weeklong stay at St.

Mungos but I gave as good as I got because Voldeywhore barely made it out of there alive. Neither of us got the chance to kill each other because just as the battle got heated several of

Voldeywhore's top death eaters were taken down and the auror's were closing in on him. He of course got away. I told them how the ministry and I were mostly divided because they wouldn't let me

do things the way that I saw as being the most effective and how we didn't agree on how to take a stand against Voldeywhore. Then I told them all about my powers and finally I got to the part

where Dumbledee and I had come up with this plan to get inside information on Voldeywhore and what he was up to by having me spy at Snake Lair. Finally I told them how I'd known they were

there because I spotted a flash of Sirius's shoe. Once I finished they all were staring at me in shock. "Well let me just be the first to say wow!" Sirius finally broke the silence. That broke the ice and

we all laughed. "Evans I'm so sorry for adding extra bullshit to your life. I had no idea you had to deal with so much," Potter apologized. I could tell he was really genuinely sorry. I shrugged, "It's

okay Potter. I get that you're a spoiled jackass most of the time. But thanks for trying to look out for me." Potter stared at me, "I always look out for my friends." I smiled, "So we're friends now are

we?" Potter stuck out his hand, "Friends?" I eyed him distastefully then broke into a smile. "Friends!" I agreed, shaking his hand. "So you know this has to always stay between just us and we can't

talk about it around other people because this is more serious than anything guys!" The marauders agreed and as they all fired questions at me about my powers I stood up and began changing out of

my disguise and back into myself. Since the marauders knew about my powers now, I didn't bother with my wand and used my wandless powers to change appearance back to normal. Sirius shook

his head, "That's crazy. I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I laughed, "I did so you will too!" At their request instead of walking into the bathroom to change my clothes, I shimmered and did it.

They were so excited to see it all. I changed into a couple of animals for them as well and gave them a full demonstration of my powers. They were amazed. Later after the general amazement had

left them about my secrets they were all back to treating me as the same old Lily. We were all curled up around the fire and eating tons of junk food. I really knew that the shock and amazement of

my powers had worn off when the next words out of Sirius's mouth were, "Lily this is great! We can get away with even more pranks with your help!" I rolled my eyes as they all excitedly launched

into the number of pranks they could now do thanks to me. You tell a few blokes that you're Voldeywhore's number one target and have powers that were only beat by Dumbledore and all they can

think about is pranks. How's that for irony. "We should go to bed guys," Potter said tossing Bertie Botts Beans into Heart's mouth. Remus agreed, "Yeah we have to get up for the game in a while."

They all filed out of my room. "See you guys at breakfast and don't be nervous Remus, you'll do great!" I said. They left and I collapsed onto the bed with Heart curled up at my feet. Too soon

morning came and had it not been for the bright light coming in through my window I probably would've slept through the game. I fed Heart & Celestrial, then got busy getting showered and ready. I

pulled on tight light blue ripped jeans, a long short sleeved black shirt, and a black vest with white sketchy designs on it. Slipped on some black leather bracelets up my left arm and one silver ring,

and put on some black mascara with clear lip gloss. Not feeling like fussing with my hair I used magic to tie it up into a wavy side ponytail and placed on a black fedora hat over it. Clamped on

several silver triangle shaped earrings and my mother's chain, as well as a black leather necklace. I tied up my black calf length boots with wedge heels. Then I put in my white rhinestone covered

nose ring with a matching tongue and belly ring. I carried my leather jacket in my hands and left the room with Heart walking beside me and Celestrial perched on my shoulder. I made it to the Great

Hall just in time for the mail to swoop in. I sat down by the marauders who were surrounded by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A few of the boys made quite a few whistles and catcalls once I

approached the table. I laughed and ignored them. "Lily are you going to watch from the commentor's booth?" Remus asked me. I smiled at him, grateful for the change of subject. "Yeah I was

planning on it!" I turned to Peter, "Is it still okay if I come?" Peter swallowed down his toast, "Sure it's fine. I'm warning you though, I can get slightly competitive." I laughed, "Right, Peter! I'm sure

that you who prefers to avoid confrontation is just frightening." Potter laughed, "Evans he really is competitive. A true Gryffindor at heart when it comes to Quidditch!" He clapped Peter on the back

looking proud. "Yes our little boy has grown up into a little man," Sirius said wiping fake tears from his eyes. Peter rolled his eyes along with Remus. "Shut it Padfoot!" Peter said, flicking some jam

at him. This resulted in a mini food fight that caused Potter to end up with strawberry jam stuck on the side of his face. Everybody seated around us, which included the marauders and the team,

busted up laughing. "Gee thanks loads Padfoot!" Potter said sourly. Since Potter was looking so ridiculous I reached my hand out and wiped at the jam on his face. His face softened as he looked at

me. I smiled back, bringing my hand away from his face. Just then Malfoy sauntered by with some of his Slytherin cronies. "Prepared to lose slime?" Malfoy sneered, purposely elbowing Peter in the

head. Rubbing the back of his head, Peter glared at him. "Malfoy I know it's pretty pointless since we all know you're going to lose, but don't you have a team to look after instead of bugging us?"

Sirius said. Malfoy glared at us all and attempted to elbow me as well as he passed. I pointed my wand at him. "Do it and you'll lose that elbow for good," I warned. He stepped back and stormed off

while our table laughed at him. "You're like our resident Slytherin slime repellent, Evans!" Potter said, amusement written all over his face. "I do try," I replied, nibbling on some bacon. A few

minutes later Potter ushered the team outside and Peter and I wished them luck as we met up with McGongall to descend to the commentor's booth. McGee eyed Peter, "I expect a calm game,

Pettigrew!" Peter reddened, "Of course Professor McGongall." I snickered to myself. The inside of the commentor's booth was comfortable enough. Peter took his seat in front of the microphone and

McGongall sat next to him. I sat off to the side of Peter. We had a perfect view of the field. Soon people started seating themselves in the stands and the game finally started. I'll admit I've never

been a huge Quidditch fan. It was interesting enough but a bit too much testosterone for my taste. Even though there were girls playing as well. I think people took Quidditch way too seriously. It's

not as if it's a life or death situation. It was just a bunch of blokes and females going round and round on broomsticks, chasing several little balls. The game started and was pretty normal at first with

both teams scoring and the occasional attack from a bludger. Potter made several good goals and unfortunately so did Malfoy. The game didn't get interesting to me until Mulciber flew into Potter

almost knocking him off his broom. Forget about what was happening on the field. Peter flew into a rage that I never knew he had in him. "You lousy cheap shot bastard!" Peter yelled. "Figured you

couldn't win on your own huh? Thought you'd quite like to knock James off his broom and get an easy victory? Well you've got another thing coming if you think we're gonna let you bloody prat's

win. You damn ass holes!" I was extremely taken aback at Peter's anger. Never had I seen him so mad and outspoken. Truth be told he was making me a tad bit scared of the insane look on his face.

McGongall was bright red and yelling at him, "Pettigrew I warned you!" Peter ignored her and continued yelling as another Slytherin beater got beaned by a bludger directed by Remus. "That's what

you get you Slytherin fuck! Good hit Remus! Keep them coming! What you gonna do now Slytherins? Snake got your tongues?" Peter shouted pointing at them. "Hey! Give that back Professor!" Peter

and McGongall were now wrestling the microphone back and forth from each other. I was very much enjoying my first Quidditch game at Hogwarts by now. "Oy watch it!" I cried out as they almost

knocked me out of my seat. "Pettigrew unhand that microphone now before you find yourself in detention!" McGongall yelled, out of breath. "And Gryffindor's seeker catches the snitch! Match over.

Gryffindor wins!" Peter yelled finally able to snatch the microphone out of McGongall's hand. For a moment McGongall forgot about Peter as she too clapped enthusiastically for Gryffindor's win. But

then once everything calmed down she focused back on Peter, narrowing her eyes. Peter gulped, "Hello there Professor! Fancy seeing you here!" I slipped out of the booth as McGongall began to

yell furiously at him. Laughing, I whistled for Heart to follow me and Celestrial flew ahead of us up to the owlery. I'm beginning to believe she likes to flirt with the other owls there. I walked pass all

the screaming fans and headed into the castle. By the time I made it up to the common room the victory party was already in full swing. Tons of nicked food from the kitchens and sweets from

Hogsmede were littering the room. There was a bunch of butter beer and firewhiskey sat up at a table off to the side. In the middle of all the craziness was Remus, Sirius, and Potter all receiving

cheers for the game. Peter walked in behind me. I laughed, "Did McGee put you in detention for the rest of your life?" Peter shook his head, "No! I suppose she's getting used to my outbursts. She

only gave me detention for tomorrow and a strong recommendation for an anger management class." We snickered at that together. The rest of the team spotted Peter and tackled him with hugs and

shouts of laughter. Later on as the party was still raging, I had eventually got comfortable and had taken off my leather coat. I had toasted with Remus to a great game well played after he had found

me and engulfed me in a giant hug. Now he was off getting some much deserved affection from a pretty Ravenclaw who I wholeheartedly approved of. I'd also taken a shot of firewhiskey with Sirius

and danced with him and Jelly. The younger students who were under fourth year were later forced to go to bed by the Head Boy, Simon Vickers. So the party was really getting wild now. Most of

the older kids were now half dressed and making out with someone. Sirius I saw was taking turns making out with both his girlfriend and one of her friends. Eww! After dancing with some non

Gryffindor's like Elvis and Vance, I was currently seated at the bottom of the boys staircase watching the madness happen around me. "Here," Potter appeared out of nowhere handing me a butter

beer and some chocolate frogs. I graciously accepted because I was hungry. Potter sat down next to me and sipped on his own butter beer watching the madness with me. "Wild isn't it?" he asked

nodding at some seventh year girls stripping on a table. I nodded, "You got that right." "I wanted to tell you earlier but you look great, Lily!" Potter told me. I nearly spit out my butter beer, "Lily?"

Potter smirked, "That is your name isn't it?" I scowled at him, "You know very well what I mean. Since when did we start calling each other by our first names Potter?" "Since we became friends,"

Potter shrugged. I smirked, "You know what? I'll let you get away with that." Potter slung his arm around me, "So Lily why is it that you don't date?" "I do date. My love life is kind of like a tragedy,

every time I make an attempt. The last guy I was really involved with ended up being too late to the punch. The one before that ended up being the bitter symphony to every heartbroken song I

write. So I'm just trying to stay away from dating right now," I said thoughtfully. He laughed, "So you're going to let them stop you from finding someone that truly makes you happy?" I shook my

head, "Not at all. Let's just say that I'm waiting on the right guy to knock me off my feet. I'm not too fussed with looking for him. I'm confident that he'll find me when the time is right." He stared at

me, "So how does a bloke know when the timing is right?" I smiled, "When I need him as much as he needs me." He smiled raising his butter beer, "Well let's toast to finding the right people this

time around!" I clinked my drink against his. "I'll drink to that, _James_," I added smirking. We finished our drinks in comfortable silence, now understanding each other a bit more. The next few

weeks passed by rapidly. My days were filled with band practice, regular letters with the band, pranks with the marauders, lessons, and keeping in touch with Addison by owl. This particular day was

right before classes ended and before Christmas break was to start. The students from all the other schools participating in the tournament were arriving that night. So with the excitement of that we

weren't focusing much in lessons. Our last class of the day was Charms and Flitwick was letting us have a free day since it was the last day of term. I was seated at the back next to James and we

were all watching in amusement as Sirius broke up with his current flame Jessica Shaw. "Ten sickles says she slaps him," James whispered to me. "Nah ten sickles says she still try's to sleep with

him!" I said back. "I'm with Lily on this one Prongs!" Peter added. Remus shook his head in amusement, "Well I'm much more inclined to agree with Prongs. Jessica Shaw has a brutal temper." "Pay

up!" I declared triumphantly as Jessica made plans to meet at the Astronomy tower with Sirius anyways. James grinned sheepishly, "Put it on my tab, love!" I wrinkled my nose at him as he laughed.

James rested his arms around my shoulders while I scribbled down the bridge to a song I was working on. As you can see, James and I had gotten a lot more comfortable around one another over

the last couple weeks. Once we put aside the arguments we found that we got along quite well. I was even comfortable spending time with him alone even without the other marauders around. Oh

don't get me wrong we still argued here and there. Usually it was all in good fun. Class ended and Sirius and I walked out together. We were poking each other repeatedly for no other reason except

to annoy the other. "Okay kids break it up," Remus said smirking at us. We both poked our tongues out at him. "You never let us have any fun Moony!" Sirius said, pouting. Remus rolled his eyes at

the pair of us. "Let's go get changed into our good robes or else we'll be late to the Welcome feast and McGongall will have our heads," Remus said. I laughed, "Well I'm going to my room to change.

I want to look good when they randomly draw names to decide who will be in the tournament." I made it to my room and changed into a casual tight red and black dress with black tights. The dress

was long sleeved with the sleeves folded back, and the top half was red plaid with black lines and from my stomach down it was solid black. It buttoned up in the front and I'd paired it with knee

length black combat boots. I hooked on a bunch of silver and black chain bracelets and had different multi colored rings on all of my fingers. The only necklace I wore was mum's chain and I put on

black mascara and strawberry smoothie lip gloss. I twisted in a red dragon shaped nose ring and a matching tongue ring. Crazy multi colored dangling earrings filled my earlobes. Then I brushed my

hair into a straight to the back ponytail. I pocketed my wand and Celestrial perched on my shoulder as Heart followed us down to the Great hall. On our way I encountered James and we walked

together. "You look really pretty Lils," James said. "Thanks," I smiled. People were still filing into the Great Hall when we got there. So we waited, joking with each other. "WOW! Lily is that you?" I

turned around in crazy shock. Heart began growling furiously at once and Celestrial flapped her wings threateningly. I felt sick, "Lorenzo?" James glanced at the guy who'd spoken curiously, "Who's

that?" I gestured between the pair of them, "James meet bitter symphony. Bitter symphony meet James."


	40. Lorenzo, Lorenzo, Lorenzo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

Understanding washed over James's face. People had begun pushing past us since we were blocking the entrance. "Don't push me!" I snapped at some girl. Startled at my harsh tone, she backed off.

Lorenzo was just a ball of exploding sunshine. "Damn Lily you look hot as ever," he said smoothly. "When did you start attending Hogwarts?" "Um thanks and I started going here just this year," I

said, uncomfortably. Lorenzo obviously didn't notice my discomfort cause he chattered on and on. James cut in, "Lily I think we should probably get inside now or McGongall will have our heads." I

smiled gratefully, "Sure let's hurry. The guys are probably saving us seats." I dragged James into the Great Hall quickly. We sat by the other marauders, who all shot us questioning glances but at

that moment Dumbledore started talking. "We'll tell you later," James whispered to them. I tuned out Dumbledore and sat with my head resting on the table, secretly watching Lorenzo. He and the

other students from Durmstrang were seated all over the hall. He was at the Hufflepuff table with a bunch of people. Lorenzo was still the dish that he always was. He was around Sirius's height

with a muscular build. He had blond hair that was spiky with tints of silver through it, a cool little snake fang piercing in his right ear, and light brown eyes. He was talking animatedly with his friends

at the table and gesturing over at me. I averted my eyes as they all stared at me. Sirius nudged me, "Lily do you want some hot sausages?" I looked up and saw that the food had arrived and that the

other marauders had already started eating. Sirius being the best friend a girl could have had started making me a plate. I suddenly smiled bright and began piling food on top of the rest of my food.

"Why so happy all of a sudden Lil?" Peter asked. "Just realized that I'm not 15 years old anymore is all!" I said, chewing on a nice juicy piece of steak. "So what happened that had you guys so late

and looking shook up?" Remus asked. "Lils?" asked James. I nodded, "Tell them." James told them all in low tones about me running into Lorenzo in the corridor. "Who's Lorenzo?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked murderous, "I'll throttle him!" I laughed, "Sirius calm down. I'm fine. Really! I am. It was just a nasty shock, though common sense should've told me he would be here since he does go

to Durmstrang now." Sirius being as close as he was to me already knew all about Lorenzo's and my sordid past. The other guys were kind of out of the loop. Sirius explained to them in a whisper

about how Lorenzo was a pass love of mine who'd cheated on me with several girls and broken my heart over and over again. "Lily are you sure you can handle seeing him again for the next few

weeks?" Remus asked. I shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." After eating through dinner and desserts, Dumbledore stood to talk again. "Once again I'd like to extend a welcome to

Durmstrang, Royal-Raines, and Shanghai Academy. We're thrilled to have you. Let's get down to the reason we are all here. Names of those students who have entered in the tournament will be

drawn randomly out of a hat, muggle style. As your headmasters and headmistresses have already told you. This tournament is about building bridges and learning more about the muggle

community. Now originally we had planned to have a big activity planned for those who wanted to try out but later decided it would be best to randomly draw names so there will be no unfairness

going about. Each of these four hats up here have been filled with names of each school's students who signed up and we shall draw names now." The headmaster from Durmstrang introduced

himself as Augustus Polliander and drew from the Durmstrang hat first. He smirked before announcing, "The student who will represent Durmstrang will be Monty Kimball." Apparently this Monty guy

was someone to be proud of because his peers clapped excitedly and shook his hand as he passed them to walk and stand beside his headmaster. The kiss ass grin on Polliander's face was annoying

the hell out of me. Next went Shanghai's headmaster who was Japanese and really strict looking but introduced himself as Headmaster Wendell Nakamura as he pulled from the hat. "Amaya Mori,"

Nakamura read also with a little smirk. Her classmates clapped enthusiastically as she also walked up beside her headmaster. She walked really stiff and surveyed everyone with a strict look. After

that a rather regal looking lady walked over and introduced herself as Headmistress Natalie Deville. She wore long robes of deep purple. Drawing from the hat she smiled rather large as she read

the name, "Spencer Louis!" Thunderous applause followed as Spencer Louis took a bow and approached his headmistress. I snorted, where did he think he was? The palace? Finally Dumbledore

went and drew a name. An amused smile appeared on Dumbledee's face as he read off the name, "Lily Evans!" Everyone from Hogwarts gasped as a whole. Sirius however cracked up along with me

and Remus. "May I ask what is so funny Mr. Black, Ms. Evans, and Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked. Remus and I were still laughing so Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes and answers, "Sir, it's just

that it's Lily. Lily Evans is representing Hogwarts and can't you just see the irony in that?" A lot of other people did see the irony in it and started laughing as well. I even saw McGee fight down a

smile. "As ironic as this may in fact be. I need for Ms. Evans to join the rest of us up here." Sirius gave me a noogie and a pat on the butt before I got up from my seat. The newcomers broke out in

whispers about my appearance. I rolled my eyes and snapped at them, "Oh get over it! You act as if I'm naked." That shut them up. I made it up to Dumbledee and stood by his side. Each of our

Headmasters handed us a scroll of parchment with the rules printed on them. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "You may examine the rules later in private if you'd like. We only have a few rules. One

is that no headmaster may help their chosen student with anything. Two is that during this task absolutely no magic is allowed that will enhance your abilities but you may use magic on certain parts

of the tournament to make your presentation of the tasks look better as long as it in no way affects your abilities while competing & you must check with your headmaster to okay the use of magic.

And three no cheating will be permitted and it will automatically disqualify you." I nodded along, not surprised at the rules. "What do you mean no magic?" Monty Kimball, the kid I was competing

against from Durmstrang shouted outraged. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "Just what I said Mr. Kimball. No magic allowed." "But that's insane!" Kimball snapped. I snickered and everyone turned

to face me. "What's so funny?" Kimball all but growled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him in a bored manner, "Well genius this is a tournament based on muggle's so what did you really expect?" A

lot of the people in the hall snickered at that. Kimball opened his mouth to retort angrily but stopped, once his headmaster Polliander who was also glaring at me, placed a hand on his shoulder to

calm him. "Muggleborn are you?" Headmaster Polliander sneered at me. "Yeah! Problem with it?" I asked staring at him defiantly. Dumbledore fixed him with a stern look. Headmaster Polliander

shut his mouth at that. Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Back to the tournament. The first task will take place Monday afternoon right here in the middle of the Great Hall. It will focus on a physical

challenge. Your task will be fencing which is the muggle art of sword fighting. You are to fence against each other and whoever wins the most shall be declared the winner. Each of you will take a

turn with every one of your competition and the last two who remain undefeated shall fight against each other. You have the weekend to prepare yourself. The Welcome Ball takes place Sunday

night. Good luck!" We all took that as our cue to leave. I was surprised to find that several people stopped me to congratulate me, while I was walking to meet up with the marauders at the entrance.

But a lot of people clapped me on the back and shot me thumbs up, telling me that they'd be rooting for me on Monday. I knew I was near the marauders when I heard a chant of, Hogwarts champ!

Hogwarts champ! I moved pass a few people to be pulled into a group hug. I laughed, "Guys get a grip! Let go of me. It's not like I won anything yet!" They released me. "Well Lily looks like you're

going to get to prove to me that guys can do better than girls, after all!" James said. I felt a tug on my ponytail and turned to find Jelly grinning ecstatically. Jelly threw herself into my arms,

"Congratulations Lily! I know you're going to beat the foreigner out of those people!" The marauders and I laughed at her. "Thanks Jelly! I'll try not to hurt them!" Someone cleared their throat from

behind us. We all looked and it was Lorenzo waiting off to the side of the staircase by himself. Sirius glared at Lorenzo with his fists tightly balled. "No Sirius," I said quietly. "What do you want

Lorenzo?" Lorenzo cocked his head, "Can we go somewhere to talk privately?" I took a deep breath, "Okay, sure." "You sure about that Lil?" asked James, he too was eyeing Lorenzo with distaste. I

nodded at the guys, "Yea! Just go on up to the common room. I'll meet you guys up there when I'm done." Reluctantly they trudged up the stairs. Remus gave me a look. I nodded again, "I'll be fine.

Go!" Everyone had left me and Lorenzo in the deserted corridor. "Follow me," I spoke softly. Lorenzo followed me as I brought us into an empty classroom. "_Lumos_," I muttered, bringing some light

into the dark classroom. He closed the door behind us and I sat on top of a desk. I stared at him in silence. Lorenzo walked over to me and sat down next to me. "You look beautiful still, Lily!" I

nodded, unsure where this was going. "Lily I know it must be a big shock to see me again after all this time. I confess that I was really upset to learn that Beauxbatons would not be participating in

this competition. I was really hoping to see you again. I've missed you so much!" Lorenzo said sweetly. I gave him a look of disbelief, "Oh I'm so sure. All those pretty girls at your new school and

you were really sitting around thinking about poor easy to cheat on Lily." Lorenzo leaned back, looking surprised, "Lily I would really like for that to be in the past. I've changed. I've grown up and

matured a lot. I'm not into lies, manipulation, & games anymore. Losing you made me realize that I didn't want to do anything that would ever cause me that much pain again." I stared at him, "How

did I cause you pain? I never cheated on you!" Lorenzo nodded sadly, "I know you didn't Lily. I mean when I hurt you, it took me awhile to realize that I was really hurting myself as well. I don't

know why I did all that stuff to you. I think it was because I was so young and scared to be falling so much for someone." "But I was young too and scared. That's no excuse," I spoke up. "You meant

so much to me and I thought I meant so much to you." Lorenzo took my hand, "Lily how could you even say that. You did mean the world to me. You still do. I just want you to forgive me. I can't tell

you how many times I've written you a letter begging your forgiveness & for you to give me another chance. But I was always too scared to send them." I looked at him with a rare feeling of love in

my eyes, "You want another chance with me?" Lorenzo smiled and looked deep in my eyes, "Yes. I want you back Lilyanna Evans and I'm not leaving Hogwarts until I get you." I backed up and

suddenly fell off the desk bringing Lorenzo, who was still holding my hand, down on top of me. It was quiet for a second and then we both burst out laughing. "Isn't this how we met?" I said, still

laughing. Lorenzo smiled tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "Yes it was how we met. We were in the library and you had your nose in a book and walked into me causing us both to land on top

of each other. When I saw those eyes I knew you had to be mine." I sighed, happily remembering those days before things got so complicated. Lorenzo helped me up, pulling me close to him. He

stared at me hard, "Just tell me we can try to work it out. Please?" My gut and my brain were telling me two different things. My gut was yelling run from this jerk who broke my heart as fast as

I can. But my brain was telling me to give him one more chance because people change and he was once my heart and my smile. My heart was kind of split between going with both my gut and my

brain. I pushed away all the negative thoughts and just focused on his smile. I finally spoke, "Okay I want to work it out." Lorenzo's face split into a huge grin and he picked me up and spun me

around in a gigantic hug. I laughed and when he put me down he smiled and kissed my hand. "See you tomorrow beautiful and congratulations on the tournament." We walked out together but went

our separate ways at the end of the corridor. I walked up to the common room, humming to myself happily. Lorenzo wants me back, he still loves me. Can you believe it? I said the password and

skipped up to the guy's dorm. I knocked and was instantly pulled into the room. "Merlin! You scared the crap out of me Sirius!" I said. Sirius shook his head impatiently, "Well what happened with

that Lorenzo guy? What did he want? I swear to Merlin if he hurt you again, I'm going to murder him with my bare hands." My eyes widened, "Don't do that Sirius. It's okay. We talked it over and

realized we still have feelings for each other and agreed to try and work things out." "WHAT?" all of the marauders yelled at me. I jumped, startled. "What's the big deal?" "Come on Lily! This guy

really hurt you." Remus said reasonably. "What happened to him being your bitter symphony?" asked James. I stood up, "Look all of you! What happened between me and Lorenzo really hurt me.

But it was a long time ago. I've learned to let go of the past. I mean if I didn't then I wouldn't be friends with any of you now. You weren't there when everything went down between us. I'm a big

girl. I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. I need you guys to trust that." They sighed but agreed. Sirius tugged at my hair, "Lily you've become one of my best friends and if that guy

hurts you, I'll kill him." I smiled but turned my attention to James who still hadn't said anything. James looked back at me, "Lily I trust your judgment but all I'm saying is there was a reason he was

the bitter symphony in your songs. Just go read those songs and if you still fully want to pursue this than I'll lay off." "Okay I will," I told him. I sprawled out onto Sirius's bed. "So what do you guys

think of my competition in the tournament?" I asked. Remus tossed me half of his pack of Droobles Best Blowing Gum, "I think that they might be hard to beat. Their headmasters and headmistress

seemed too pleased with who they'd chosen. That makes me think they're stiff competition." I caught it with ease, "Yea I picked up on the smug looks on Polliander and Nakamura's faces too." Peter

threw in, "Monty Kimball is supposedly Polliander's protégée, I heard McGongall and Sprout talking about it when we were leaving the hall." "That's interesting," Remus and I said at the same time.

"Must mean he's a future death eater!" Remus added. "What?" I spat out my gum. "Yeah everyone knows Headmaster Polliander used to be deeply involved in the dark arts back in the day," James

said, glowering at me as he wiped off my gum that had landed on his glasses. "Sorry," I said absentmindedly, "So when was Polliander involved because I've never run across him." "Oh no he's not

a death eater but this all happened before we were born. My parents say he was heavily involved with Grindewald but nothing was ever proven. So while Grindewald is rotting in a cell good old

Polliander got the reward of being named Headmaster to Durmstrang," James said lazily from his own bed. I shook my head in disgust, "Figures!" "Nakamura seems like a nightmare version of

McGongall times a hundred. Did you see how strict that guy was acting?" Sirius commented from next to me on the bed. Peter snorted, "He was grilling that girl Amaya Mori on the rules out on their

way to camp out. He's a tyrant if I've ever seen one." "The Japanese have always been real strict right along with the Chinese. It's their way of life. We'd probably get banned from both countries if

we ever were to visit," Remus said. Sirius and James high fived. "And that's something to be proud of is it?" I asked with amusement. "That Monty guy seems like an asshole," Sirius said. "But Lily

here is a natural at sword fighting from what she's told us," Remus said proudly. I smirked, "Yea I'm really good at it. I'll brush up on my techniques tomorrow." We talked more about what the rest

of the tournament might be like. "You guys got your robes for the ball already?" I asked. "Unfortunately!" They all said groaning. "Who are you all taking?" I asked. "I asked Hope Richards from

Ravenclaw," Remus said, blushing. I smiled, "That's really cute for you Remus. She's really sweet." "Jill Ryan from Hufflepuff," Peter said happily. I switched my gaze to Sirius and James. "Don't

know yet," Sirius answered. "No one," replied James with ease. "Why not? This is a big event," I said, confused. "Oh didn't you know?" Sirius said with a knowing look, "Prongs here has standards

now." Remus and Sirius chuckled madly together at something only they understood. "Ignore them," James said. "So why no date then?" I asked. "It's not a big deal. There's just no one I'm

interested in taking that would go with me," James said, shrugging like he could care less. "Well guys I'm going to go back to my room. I've got band practice in a while and I want to go get ready!" I

said, heading to the door. "See you Lil!" I heard walking out. I reached my beloved room and spotted Heart out of the window prancing towards the forest with Hagrid and Fang. I went into my

rehearsal space for just myself and collapsed on the floor with a book of my old song lyrics. I read over a lot of my old lyrics from songs that I wrote with Lorenzo in mind. Once I finished I wasn't

quite as sure about working things out with him anymore. I didn't know what to think. On one hand I still felt the way I did earlier, so happy to possibly have him back. On the other hand reading

these old lyrics brought up old emotions and feelings of resentment that I never knew I still had. Sighing, I put up the old songs and dragged me and my guitar down to band practice. The next day I

woke up with thoughts swirling crazy through my head. I wasn't sure what to decide about Lorenzo. I didn't have much time to think either because today I was going to busy myself with lots of

band rehearsal and a little sword fighting practice. Dragging myself to the shower, I snatched up my outfit I had laid out the night before. Looking in the mirror I put on black mascara and black lip

gloss. I took six rings from my jewelry box, all black and silver and chunky, and placed them on my fingers. Strapped on several black slinky bracelets and my mum's chain around my neck. I popped

in a small black z shaped nose ring, belly ring, tongue ring, and a mixture of different sized matching z shaped earrings. Leaving my room with nothing but my wand, I felt good about myself wearing

a tight long black short sleeved shirt with a short tight gray v neck vest over it and a thick black belt wrapped around my black shirt with a big silver buckle and tight black pants complete with low

black and white converse. My hair was in a high ponytail with long bangs framing the side of my face and black streaks through it. With a glance at my watch I saw it was already around noon. As

soon as I stepped through the Great Hall's door, I received applause and shouts of encouragement from around the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables. Well I could see Lola wasn't exactly

cheering along with her followers. I smiled, clearly a bit confused. "What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. "Just showing support for our future Hogwarts champion!" Frank called. The

marauders cat called and wolf whistled. I smirked but took a goofy mock bow anyways and headed to the table. I socked Sirius and Peter in the arms. "Did you guys put everyone up to this?" I

asked, half amused. "Guilty!" Remus said smiling. "But believe us," Sirius added, "It didn't really take much convincing." I snorted, "Now that I find hard to believe!" "You have an admirer

attempting to catch your eye," Peter said, nudging towards the Hufflepuff table. I looked up and caught Lorenzo giving me a sexy wink. I gave him a small smile and quickly looked down at my

scrambled eggs. "What was that all about?" Remus asked. "Changed your mind about him?" James inquired. I shrugged, "I really don't know. I read over my songs about him and I'm just not sure

anymore. I don't know what my decision is but I just feel weird about him right now." At the end of breakfast, most people had already left to go robe shopping in Hogsmede. I noticed a lot of people

were getting along well with the other foreign schools. Remus and I both dragged Peter and Sirius out of the hall, ignoring their complaints of still being hungry. James lead the way laughing at their

pleas and our retorts. Suddenly, James stopped laughing and walking. Remus crashed into him. "Why'd you stop Prongs! Move your arse!" Remus snapped, pushing past him. Then he too stopped and

fell silent. Sirius and I exchanged puzzled glances and pushed pass them both. It was our turn to fall silent and freeze. "Merlin you guys must have had bad eggs or something. What's the big deal?"

Peter walked over and too fell silent. "Oh!" Standing in front of us, making out were Lorenzo and Sirius's ex girlfriend Charlotte. They weren't even trying to be discreet. "I guess he made my

decision for me!" I said to the marauders. I cleared my throat loudly. Lorenzo casually looked up and pulled back once he saw me standing there. I looked around in mock surprise, "Fancy seeing you

two here?" "I was just looking for you Lily," Lorenzo said. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh and you thought I'd be down her throat?" Lorenzo's eyes widened, "Oh Lily you're not mad are you?" I

stared at him in disbelief, "No I'm positively thrilled to find the guy who just tried to get back together with me making out with another girl that he just met!" Then if you can believe it he had the

nerve to chuckle. "Lily! Come on! You know me too well for this. This wasn't anything to get mad over it was just a casual make out session until I found you. Besides it's not like we were officially

back together yet. We were just working it out," Lorenzo said, casually. All the marauders tried to get to him and probably would have if I hadn't stopped them. I walked over to Lorenzo slowly.

Charlotte squeaked in fear and ran off down the hall. I kept my eyes on Lorenzo. "You know when you first cheated on me you broke my heart. You broke it bad but I forgave you nonetheless. Now

this time around I guess you've managed to do it again. Only the difference is this time you won't be able to fix it and smooth things over." " Lily, please?" Lorenzo started to say. I cut him off with a

raise of my hand and reached inside my pocket, pulling out an old picture of me and Lorenzo. I handed it to him, "You keep it. I won't need it anymore!" I turned my back on him and walked away

from everyone. "She may not want to hit him but I will," I heard Sirius say. Next I heard a loud crack and turned to see Lorenzo lying on the ground holding on to his jaw, groaning. I just shook my

head and ran out the castle, towards the forest. When I was sure no one was around to see, I transformed into a black owl and flew away. Hours later I returned and walked to band practice. The

band was there, waiting for me. We practiced and switched up a few songs, I now wanted to play. Afterwards I snuck pass the Great Hall and up to my room. I heard the marauders inside talking

and snuck away before they heard me. Sighing, I made my way up to that room I once found near the North tower. Night was beginning to fall. I sat at the old piano, with my heart full of sadness. My

fingers brushed against the piano keys and I started putting my pain into the old familiar lyrics of The One I Gave My Heart To. I closed my eyes and sang:

_  
**How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break my heart so bad  
How could the one who made me happy  
Make me feel so sad  
Won't somebody tell me so I can understand  
If you love me  
How could you hurt me like that**__**How could you just walk out the door  
How could you not love me anymore  
I thought we had forever  
Can't understand**__**How could the one I gave my heart to, The one I gave my heart to**__  
_**_Break my heart so bad__,__ break my heart_**_  
__**How could the one who made me happy, you made me so happy**__  
__**Made me feel so sad  
Won't somebody tell me, won't they tell me**__  
_**_So I can understand__,__ so I can understand_**_  
__**If you love me how could you hurt me like that  
How could you hurt me**__  
__**Say the things you say, but you didn't love me  
How could the one I was so true to  
Just tell me lies, you told me lies  
How could the one I gave my heart to Oooh Oh**_

**_How could the one I gave my world to  
Throw my world away  
How could the one who said I love you  
Say the things u say  
How could the one I was so true to  
Just tell me lies  
How could the one I gave my heart to  
Go and break this heart of mine  
Tell me..._**

**_How could you be so cold to me  
When I gave you everything  
All my love, all I had inside  
How could you just walk out the door  
How could you not love me anymore  
I thought we had forever  
I can't understand_**

**_How could the one I shared my dreams with  
Take my dream from me  
How could the love that brought such pleasure  
Bring such misery  
Won't somebody tell me,  
Somebody tell me please  
If you love me how could you do that to me  
Tell me_**

**_How could the one I gave my world to, Throw my world away, throw my world away  
How could the one who said I love you, you said you loved me _**

_**How could the one I gave my heart to Oooh Ooh**_

**_How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break this heart of mine_  
**

_**Tell** **me**_

**  
I was just so mad and upset. I was mad at Lorenzo but more upset with myself than anything. How did I let myself believe his lies again? I'm supposed to be smarter than that. Getting more into the**

piano I played another song reminiscent of that jerk Lorenzo. I was angry at this point and started singing another old song entitled If You Died I Wouldn't Cry:

_  
**Mmmmmmm  
Oh you hurt me so bad**_

_**It started out so perfect  
Something God could only create  
a union of both me and you on this special day  
Never once did I take for granted  
That you've been hurt before  
So you treated me like a lady and even more  
So I can't understand why you brought the storms into my life  
Tell me why?  
You destroyed every part of me  
Now what once a beautiful lady  
That you showered with your love  
Must live with a heart that bleeds**_

**_I hope you never have to come this way again, This way again  
You used to be my lover and my friend, That was the end  
So please don't take offense when I say what I have to say  
Cause if you died I wouldn't cry cause you never loved me any way_**

**_Promises made and secrets told  
late nights spent in ecstasy  
We made love in a bed of roses  
For the universe to see  
There was no holding back from each other  
Both of our minds were free  
whenever we spent time apart  
Boy it seems like eternity_**

**_So I can't understand why you brought this pain into my life  
Oh tell me why  
I gave you a reason to live  
And you used my love in vain  
So go on by yourself to survive this alone  
You know you can't come back home_**

**_I hope you never have to come this way again, I hope you never come this way again  
You used to be my lover and my friend You did you did  
So please don't take offense when I say what I have to say  
If you died I wouldn't cry cause you never love me anyway  
No way no way no way_**

**_How could this be  
After all the love you said we shared  
You turn around and leave  
Boy you know you were my heart and soul  
But I can't be hurt I gotta let you go  
Together forever that's what we both said  
I didn't know that life could be so unfair_**

**_I hope you never have to come this way again Baby you did this to me  
You used to be my lover and my friend, You were my lover  
So please don't take offense when I say what I have to say  
I hope you die, I hope you die  
cause you never love me anyway, Cause you never loved me anyway_**

**_I hope you never have to come this way again You never never never never never never never never  
You used to be my lover and my friend, You use to be my best friend  
You can get struck by lightning  
Washed away by the sea  
Burned in a fire just don't bring it back to me  
Cause if you died I wouldn't cry cause you never loved me anyway_**

**  
Feeling drained of my anger, at least temporarily, I got back to playing a song I had written when Lorenzo went off to Durmstrang. I put my whole heart into this song. I called it Almost Lover. My**

voice shook a little at the beginning because I started feeling the pain of the day he left all over again:

_**  
Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

**  
At the end of the song I let my head fall into my arms, feeling too sad for words. Soft clapping came from the side of the room. I whipped my head up and there was James watching me, eyes wide**

with concern. Seeing that it was him, I just let me head fall back into my arms. "Oh Lily," James murmured, coming to scoop me up in a big hug. "I'm okay! Really, I am! Just go!" I said. "We saw you

hear on the map. We've been looking for you all day. Come back to your room. Everyone's waiting. Please?" James whispered in my ear. I nodded too emotionally drained to argue with him. James

let me lean on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, while we walked to my room. Gwen took one look at my pitiful face and let us in without a word. James nodded thankfully at

her. He pulled me carefully into my private rehearsal room where the rest of the marauders were at. Sirius rushed over to me, "Lily are you okay? I'm sorry I lost my temper and hit that Lorenzo

prick. He just made me so mad." "Where were you Lily? We've looked everywhere and you weren't on the map! We've been checking it every half hour," Remus said. "I brought Heart back from

Hagrid's for you. I figured she'd cheer you up," Peter said. I smiled gratefully at them all, "Sorry I worried you guys. I just needed to get away and took off after I transformed into an owl."

"Where'd you fly to?" James asked. "I flew to a hillside cliff and just sat in my owl form staring at the sea. I needed to clear my head and think," I replied. Sirius pulled me down on his beanbag

chair. "That guy's a bloody prick, Lily! You don't need him. You can get any guy you want!" spoke Sirius. I sighed burying my face in Sirius's shirt. "It's not that easy guy's. I hadn't realized until I

was sitting on that cliff. But I never really dealt with my feelings for Lorenzo after he did what he did and left. I wrote plenty of songs about it and even dated a bit. But I never fully accepted what he

did to me and got over it. I moved on but I never really got over it. Does that make sense to you?" "We understand, Lil! It's like you were moving so fast you never really let what he did sink in or hit

you," I heard Remus say from beside us. I nodded, "Yeah! So in me realizing that and him still being the super jackass of the year, it's really hard for me to deal. I feel like I'm that same tattered and

broken 15 year old girl I once was. He's a weakness of mine and I don't like it. I just want him to go away again!" "Lily maybe you need him to be here instead of gone. Maybe that's why it never hit

you what he did because he left. You won't be able to help but deal with your feelings now that he'll be around for a few weeks," James told me. "Lils you've dealt with Death Eaters and worst. You

can deal with this guy easily," Peter said confidently. I brung my head up and gave a little laugh, "Voldeywhore's easy. He was never someone I was in love with." "We want to help Lily," Sirius said

earnestly. I smiled sadly, "I don't think you guys can help me this time. It's something I have to deal with on my own." "Well what usually helps you sort out your problems?" asked Remus. I smiled,

"My music. It helps me through everything. It's the one place I can be one hundred percent honest and emotional. I put everything into my lyrics." "Play something then. I think you need to feel sad

before you can feel better," Remus told me kindly. "James?" I questioned. James passed me my blue acoustic guitar. I climbed onto my short black stool. The marauders sat around me on couches.

"What's this called?" asked Peter. I gave a dry chuckle, "Love Cost!"

**__**

Do you miss me?  
Am I still on your mind  
Thought I made you happy baby  
Then why was I left behind

**  
(Remus gave me an encouraging nod. He could tell this was hard for me to get out.)**

**_  
__Symptoms of a love addict  
My heart is sick  
Symptoms of a love addict  
I'm falling quick_**

_I'm so drunk in love with you  
Drugs and candy will not do  
You are poison on my tongue  
Tasting you my lips are numb  
All the drugs for love I take  
Overdosed I lay awake  
Trying to take back what I lost  
To refund my love cost_

**  
(It was getting hard for me to get the lyrics out because they were hitting me like bricks.)**

**_  
__Do you tell her?  
The same things you told me yesterday  
Are you taking her  
The same way you took me away_**

_Symptoms of a love addict  
My heart is sick  
Symptoms of a love addict  
I'm falling quick_

_I'm so drunk in love with you  
Drugs and candy will not do  
You are poison on my tongue  
Tasting you my lips are numb  
All the drugs for love I take  
Overdosed I lay awake  
Trying to take back what I lost  
To refund my love cost_

"**Lily you can stop if it hurts too much," said James, looking worried. "No!" Remus spoke sharply. "She needs to get this out." I nodded, full of determination. "I just need to sing one more song right**

now. I can do it." I sat down at my piano and began playing with so much heart. "This song is called My Immortal. I wrote this song a week after Lorenzo left." I stared straight out the window and at

the night sky while singing. It was much easier to get it out that way.

_****_

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

****

I rested my head on the piano top when I finished. "You alright?" Sirius asked, quietly. "I will be. Can you guys just leave, I wanna be alone." I told them. "You should eat. You didn't come to dinner.

Food always cheers me up!" Peter said. I laughed a bit at that but declined, "I don't have much of an appetite." "I'll go get you something. He's right you should eat," James said, slipping out of the

rehearsal room. He returned minutes later when we had all come back into my bedroom. "Let me change first," I said. Snapping my fingers, my clothes changed into toasty warm brown plaid

pajamas and my hair swept up into a tight knot at the back of my head. With another snap of my fingers, all my jewelry and makeup was removed. "Wow that's so amazing," Remus said. "I wish that

was something you could teach," exclaimed Peter, his voice filled with awe. To my amusement Sirius attempted to tuck me into bed before I waved him off. "That's too weird even for me," I said,

laughing. James handed me a hot sandwich and a cranberry juice. "It's a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich!" James explained. I smiled at them all, "Thank you guys so much. Really! You've made

me feel a lot better. I just want to be alone and go to sleep right now." "So see you tomorrow?" Sirius asked patting me on the head, making me laugh. "Of course you'll see me tomorrow. It's the

day of the ball. I'll probably see you guys at lunch because I've got an early band practice in the morning and one after lunch." "Make sure you eat that," Remus lectured me, before walking out with

the rest of the guys. Heart crawled into bed with me and I gave her half of my sandwich. I scratched behind her ear. "Those marauders aren't so bad after all huh? I finished my sandwich and turned

the lights off. I was awoken in the morning by Heart licking my face. I laughed, "Heart! Get off!" I fell off the side of the bed in surprise when I looked up and saw Lorenzo's owl flying through my

window. I scrambled up and grabbed the letter. It was a short and infuriating letter that basically avoided an apology and was a poor attempt at yet again getting back together with me. I turned the

letter into ashes with a flick of my wrist. Feeling disgusted, I pulled myself together and got ready. I didn't put on anything but my mum's chain, and a plain purple nose ring, with matching belly and

tongue ring. Not bothering to put on any makeup, I went straight for my clothes, throwing on a tight purple, yellow, and blue t-shirt with the Ramones band name splashed in cursive all over it and

tight faded gray jeans. I laced up my high top blue, black, purple, white, and yellow converse and tied my hair up in a loose braid. Heart followed me down to the practice room with my purple guitar

in tow. As to be expected everyone was there. "Alright there Lily?" Sev asked me. "I'm good, are you nervous about tonight's show?" I asked. "A little bit but since everyone loved us at the carnival

and will be too busy dancing to stare at us, I'm pretty okay." Sev said. "Good! What about you two?" I asked Frank and Garbo. "I'm nervous because of the other school's who will be there but I'm

excited too!" Frank said. "Well I'm pumped! I can't wait to get out there. I know we changed some of the songs up but they rock! We're gonna blow them away!" Garbo gushed. I laughed, "Let's

hope you're this enthusiastic after playing under the hot lights tonight! Let's get started guys!" Hours later, I walked into the Great Hall with Sev, Frank, and Garbo. We were all exhausted and

starving. "Hey guys! We've got everything down pretty good. So I'm cancelling the extra practice I scheduled after lunch. Get some rest for tonight. I can't have you dead on your feet up there," I

told them. They shot me grateful looks. Sev veered off to go to the Slytherin table and Garbo and Frank sat with me by the marauders. "Practice go well?" Remus asked. "Yeah even though Lily's a

slave driver!" Garbo kidded me. "Whatever! I'm just trying to make sure we're ready," I said. "I'm going to go sit with Alic," Frank told us. "Oh that's nice! Just ditch us for your girl!" James

cracked. We all laughed. "You feeling better Lil?" Sirius asked in an undertone. I nodded at all of them, "Yeah I'm better."

"There's my date for the ball! See you guys later," Peter said, darting away. "Lily we want to run something by you," James said.

"What is it?" I asked, tucking into my meatloaf and garlic potatoes. "Padfoot and I want to be your escorts to the ball," James said. "You guys don't need to do that. I don't need a date. I'll be on

stage all night anyway." I told them. Sirius nodded, "We know that but we just wanted to both be your escorts and walk in with you. You know as a support thing. Besides I can always use a hot girl

on my arm." I laughed, "I'll deal!" "We uh heard Lorenzo was taking some girl from Durmstrang to the ball," James said apologetically. I stopped eating for a second then swallowed. "You guys are

sweet. I suppose if I don't let you take me then you'll be two dateless losers huh?" They both nodded, fixing me with puppy dog eyes. "Oh and Lily have you heard the rumors Lola has been

spreading about you? She's telling everyone that you've stolen James from her," Remus told me, laughing. I snickered at that, "Don't worry I've got something ready for her at the ball." "Uh oh,"

Remus said. "Don't worry! It's harmless!" I laughed. "Forget stalker Lola and tell us your answer," James interrupted impatiently. "I'm going to go for a run through the forest with Heart but fine I'll

go with you two handsome fellows!" I said, getting up. James and Sirius did their stupid little marauder handshake. "We've got the hottest date for the ball!" Sirius cheered. I snagged a roll before I

left, "I suppose if I don't agree to be your date then people will really start to believe those rumors about you two lads!" "Hey!" Sirius yelled. "What rumors?" James called after me as I dashed

away, snickering at Remus's chokes of laughter. "Catch you later my dashing dates!"


	41. Revenge & A Bit of A Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

A while later, I came walking into the castle with Heart trailing behind me. I was wiped from our little frolic in the forest, plus we had met some crazy centaurs on the way. It was around 4 o'clock

and the feast was to start at 6 followed by the ball. Turning the corner, I smashed into Elvis. "Whoa! Lily aren't you supposed to be up in your dorm getting ready like the rest of the girls?" asked

Elvis. "We still have 2 whole hours before the dance!" I said indignantly. Elvis shrugged, "I thought all girls took at least 4 hours to get ready." I frowned at him, "Well not this girl. Give me a good

20 minutes and I'm ready!" Elvis chuckled, "Well see you later. Vance and I will be holding up giant foam fingers cheering you on!" I laughed, "Thanks for the support!" When I entered the common

room, it was completely void of all females. Just a bunch of blokes grumbling about the ball. "Lily?" Peter said surprised. "Yes it is I. Queen Lily. I have come to remove you all from boredom," I said,

tossing my arm around Remus. "Really?" Peter asked. I laughed, "Nah! Just kidding. Only stopped by to have a good laugh at you all before I head up to take my hour and a half nap!" "You're not

going to get ready?" James asked. I gave an exaggerated sigh, "James, James, James! If I were to get ready now what would I do 20 minutes before the ball starts?" "Lay around with us and

complain about having to dress up?" Sirius suggested. I tossed a pillow at him. "So Lily when did you get your robes?" Remus asked. I laughed, "Remus, Remus, Remus! If I were to wear dress robes

then I'd be just like everyone else. Would I be Lily if that were to happen? I think not!" "So you're not wearing robes then?" he asked. I wagged a finger at him, "I guess you'll just have to wait and

see." I made a goofy face at them all and took off out of the portrait. Making it into my room, I collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep, after setting my magical alarm clock to go off in an hour

and a half. An hour and a half later after I blasted my alarm clock apart, I got up and showered. I washed my hair as well. Getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, brushed my

teeth, and began doing my makeup in the mirror. I dabbed on black mascara, smokey gray eye shadow, and clear watermelon scented lip gloss. Leaving the bathroom, I slipped on my underwear.

Black satin boy shorts and a matching strapless bra. Celestrial flew in through the open window and gave me an affectionate nip on the ear. I fed her and Heart, then got back to getting ready. Going

through my jewelry box, I picked out one single ring with a miniature sized black skull and cross bone on it and placed it on my right hand. I then clipped on 3 pairs of plain giant silver hoops in each

of my ears and added a tiny black stud at the top of each ear as well. I switched my nose, belly, and tongue ring with silver skulls. I slid on my mum's chain but changed the colors to black and silver

to match my makeup and dress. Finally, I opened my closet door and removed my beautifully one of a kind dress that I had designed and made myself. It was a simple dress but I loved it to pieces.

My creation was a delicate short black dress with lace piping on both sides and lace edging on my bust line. The skirt of my dress had 6 short layers with the first layer being a shiny material with

velvet designs, the second layer was thin fishnet, the third layer was satin, the fourth more fishnet, the fifth layer was the shiny material with velvet designs again, and the sixth layer was a final

layer of fishnet. The dress had spaghetti straps and just barely grazed my knees. (LOOK AT MY PROFILE TO SEE THE LINK FOR THE DRESS) After zipping up my dress, I slipped into my shoes that I

loved almost as much as the dress. I had found them in a catalog and had sent an owl to Spud with the money at once to go get them for me. My shoes were black open toed and all black leather

around the bottom and sides but strapped up around the back of my ankle and the top of the shoe covered up my foot with black and white lace designs. There was a tiny black ribbon tied at the front

of each shoe. (LINK ON MY PROFILE) I stood in front of the mirror and used my wand to magically fix my hair. I finally stopped fighting it and wore my long hair down, and it fell in small, soft curls

at my waist. Of course there were black streaks at the ends of my hair. Finishing up, I dusted a little silver glitter on my shoulders. I turned to face Heart and Celestrial with a flourish. "What do you

guys think? Do I look nice?" Heart growled in agreement and Celestrial clicked her teeth in approvement. "Thank you darlings!" Noticing I was a bit late, I strolled down to the Great Hall. I was to

meet Sirius and James at the door. "Holy shit!" Sirius said as I stepped off the stairs. I smiled, "Well hello to you too!" Remus came over and kissed me on the cheek. "Lily you look stunning. I see

you opted to wear muggle dress wear instead of dress robes," Remus said. "But it suits you much better!" "Thanks! Now go back to your date before she thinks I'm stealing you!" I whispered. Peter

pried himself from his date and gave me a quick hug. "Lily your hair is magnificent. You should wear it like that more often. You look lovely," Peter said. "Thank you so much," I said sweetly. James

remained silent, just staring at me all over. Sirius elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! Um sorry! Lily you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen!" James blurted out. He blushed bright red after he

said that. I gave him and Sirius hugs. "Thank you guys! You both look so good!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad we agreed to go together. Just having you with me makes me feel better." "Let's go sit before

Dumbledore makes his speech," Sirius suggested. I hooked one arm each through both of their arms and walked into the hall. I had to catch my breath. The hall looked beautiful. There were

enchanting decorations floating all over the room and the night stars were shining from the ceiling. We looked around and saw the normal tables had all been changed into small round tables all over

the room that seated only 8 per table. At the very front there was one giant round table that seated the teachers, all the headmasters, and an older man who was seated next to Dumbledore that I'd

never seen before. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. "I'd like to call up each of the contestants and their dates to please come sit with us at this table." Everyone

looked around and watched as the contestants walked up and sat. I laughed and was dragged by Sirius and James by each of my arms up to the table. The hall broke out into talk about my

appearance as usual. I noticed I was the only one not in dress robes. Many girls were throwing me heated glares. I just rolled my eyes back at them. "What is this Mr. Black and Mr. Potter?"

McGongall asked, sharply thinking we were trying to cause mischief. "We're both Lily's dates!" Sirius said, smirking. "Is that so Ms. Evans?" McGongall asked me. "She just couldn't turn either of us

down!" James said laughing at McGongall's face. "Yes! They're both my escorts to the ball tonight!" I said. "Ah! I see now! Well conjure up another chair Minerva! Ms. Evans is one of our

contestants!" Dumbledore said, staring at us in plain amusement. Another chair was conjured by Professor Vector. I sat down beside the mystery man at the table with James and Sirius on either

side of me. Spencer Louis stared at me, "You look nice Evans!" I smiled, "Thanks, you look good yourself Louis!" His date elbowed him. Dumbledore stood once again and the hall fell silent. "I'd like

to welcome you all to this wonderful feast. A few things I need to get out of the way before we all enjoy our meals." The man beside us stood and introduced himself, "I am Cornell Jacobson and I am

the new head of a department at the Ministry that works with muggles. I will be the fourth judge of this competition besides your headmasters and headmistress. Good luck to you all!" We clapped

for him politely. "We shall dine shortly," Dumbledore spoke. "Afterwards Ms. Evans and her well put together Hogwarts band will grace the stage and perform for us tonight throughout the ball. You

may tuck in!" James looked at his menu and ordered the prime rib to his plate. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with the works and curly fries on the side. "You are such a muggle," Monty Kimball

sneered at me. "And you are such prejudice asshole," I snapped back. Before he could retort, a huge glob of barbecue sauce landed on his face. "Whoops!" James smirked, "These spoons sure are

slippery!" Sirius and I laughed. "Oh I'm sure," Kimball snapped, wiping it off his face in disgust and embarrassment. "Anything wrong students?" asked Dumbledore, smiling. "Oh James here just has

a case of butter fingers," Sirius said quickly. "I do hope that you all are using this time to get to know one another. Foreign friendships are quite encouraged during these tense times," Headmistress

Deville said kindly. Kimball snorted darkly to his date. "Oh right Kimball! Cause we were over here just itching to be pen pals!" Sirius said sarcastically. "Mr. Black!" McGongall warned him.

"Professor McGongall I do declare that you look simply marvelous!" James stated. "Do save me a dance!" McGongall gave him a sour look. "So Minnie what brings you here on this fine evening?"

Sirius asked, leaning towards her. "Black, watch your tongue!" McGongall snapped. Sirius smirked at her, "Now Minnie, why must you always be so hostile? I'm beginning to think you don't take this

seriously! Did the lovely Headmistress Deville not just say that we were to build friendships in these tense times?" "Black she said foreign friendships. I unfortunately see you every day and am your

teacher. Therefore, thank Merlin, I do not have to be your friend!" McGongall gave a little smirk of her own. Ignoring them I extended my hand across the table to Amaya Mori. "Hi! I'm Lily. I really

like your robes." I said, even though I didn't. They were really boring looking robes but for the sake of being nice I kept that to myself. Mori glared at me, "You are my competition. I do not fraternize

with the enemy!" I dropped my hand, "It's just a little school competition. It's rather silly to take it so seriously!" "Everything in life is serious!" Amaya snapped. "You're using the wrong fork!" She

smacked her date's hand, causing him to drop the fork. "She's psycho!" James muttered in an undertone to me. "I bet her head spins around and everything!" I nodded, "No kidding!" Sirius was

staring at her with wide eyes. "Is she serious?" he asked us. We all stared as she made her date chew each piece of food 30 times before swallowing. "Sadly mate, I think she is!" James said in

wonderment. "That scares me!" I said. "Well I'm up for no more trying to make foreign friends!" James said. "Me too!" Sirius and I said together. We talked mostly to each other after that point.

After everyone had eaten their fill. Dumbledore stood once again. He gestured at me. "See you guys later!" I winked at James and Sirius. I got up and rustled up the band. "Everyone I have the

pleasure of introducing Ms. Evans and her fellow students who have formed a band that she has renamed Liquid Courage!" Everyone stood and with a flash of his wand, Dumbledore pushed all the

tables and chairs off to the side to clear a huge dance floor and conjured up a small stellar stage for us in front of the dance floor. Our instruments appeared and we all took our places. Sev sat

behind me at the drums, Garbo off to the side of me slightly near the back, Frank near me off to my other side, and me in the middle of the stage in front with my microphone sat up on the stand in

front of me and my silver and black glitter guitar strapped over me. "Hogwarts and our guests! Are you ready to dance?" I said into the mic. They cheered. "Are you ready to have fun?" I shouted.

Yells of yes answered me. "Are you ready to give requests?" I asked. "Yes!" The students yelled. "Well too bad because we don't take requests!" I cut them off flatly. The rest of the band laughed.

"It's tradition for the Head Boy and Girl from each school to open the dance along with their prefects. Can we have you all clear the floor for them?" I said. After that was done I said, "This song is

entitled Love Story. I hope those who deserve it have one someday!" Frank started playing softly. I walked up to the mic and sang out the verse:

**_  
We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
_**

**(I turned my head smiling around the room.)**

**_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_**

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

**(I winked at Sirius, and started playing fast on my guitar.)**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

**(I sang passionately into the mic. Other students began moving out onto the **

**dance floor.)**

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
_**

**(I pushed my guitar away, to the side. Holding the mic with both hands.)**

**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

**(I joined back in on my guitar with Frank.)**

**_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes__  
__'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh

**  
I ended the first song pointing at the students dancing. I found Lorenzo in the crowd before the next song. "This song is the first of many songs that I will sing tonight that hold a special message for**

a hell of an ex boyfriend. Literally! This one is called Solo!" Lorenzo caught my eye, and I gave him a sarcastic little wave.

**_  
You sing to me  
And in your words I hear the melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me_**

_I can't resist  
until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry_

**(I gave Lorenzo a death glare, watching the smile fade from his face.)**

**_I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo__  
__Got me ready to go solo  
Solo  
_**

_Look at what you've done  
You're losing me is what you've won_

**(I danced around the stage with lots of energy.)**

**_You sang to me  
Too bad you couldn't even stay on key  
If real life is such a mystery  
Why didn't you just stick to a-acting it  
Oh_**

_Here we go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script your game is lacking_

_I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo_

**(Everyone was dancing wildly around me.)**

**_Look at what you've done  
You're losing me is what you've won  
Got me ready to go solo_**

**_I'd rather go to a party alone  
__Then have to walk around with you on my arm  
Cause now I have to admit your done  
Good luck trying to fight back  
_**

**(I pointed at Lorenzo.)_  
_****_I didn't think you would go solo  
Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo  
Solo oh  
You've got me ready to go solo  
Solo_**

**Lorenzo was pale and sweaty, his date was shaking her head in embarrassment. James gave me a huge whoop! I laughed, "Okay all you lovers out there. This one's for you. Fearless!"**

**_  
There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_**

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

**(I played my guitar, singing loudly.)**

**_  
__And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
_**

**(I sang, picturing all the old happy moments with old boyfriends.)**

**_So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_**

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,_

**(I smiled at James who was watching the other couples, slow dancing.)  
**_**It's fearless.**_

_Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

**_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_**

_**Oh Oh **_

_**Oh Yeah**_

"**Enough of the mushy gushy stuff. Who wants to dance?" I called. I tossed a smile back at the other guys in a band when the students couldn't seem to get enough. "Spin Around ladies and**

gentlemen!"

**  
(I sang really softly without any music.)**

_**Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na, na na na  
Yeah**_

**(Sev counted me out with the drumsticks.)_  
__1,2  
1, 2, 3, 4  
_**

**(I yanked my mic back singing into it, while playing hard on my guitar.)**

**_Spin around  
Come back home  
You're running out on a line  
Sometimes feel I'm  
Going outta my mind  
Stunned here waiting  
For anyone to take the time  
Spin around  
We get further and further away  
Smile and wave  
Ain't got nothing to say  
Stunned here, waiting for anyone  
To take the time  
To change my mind, this time  
_**

**(I played furiously hard on my guitar.)**

**_Well I've been staring at  
The sun for some time  
It gets dark inside  
But I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's  
Like I'm going blind  
I can't get by this time  
_**

**(I danced around still, playing.)**

**_Spin around, jump back  
Take another look at yourself  
You've been hiding  
All along on a shelf  
Frozen, waiting for  
Anyone to change your mind  
Spin around, come down now  
'Cause it's all getting clear  
Everything you ever wanted is here  
You never needed anyone  
To change your mind  
Don't waste our time  
We're fine_**

_Well I've been staring at  
The sun for some time  
It gets dark inside  
But I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's  
Like I'm going blind  
I can't get by this time_

_Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na, na na na  
Yeah_

_Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na, na na na  
Yeah_

**(Frank and I stood back to back while we played our guitars and I sang into my **

**mic.)**

**_Spin around and around  
And around and around  
Never wanna come back down  
'Cause everything  
You've lost I've found  
Yeah_**

_Spin around and around  
And around and around  
Never wanna come back down  
'Cause everything  
You've lost I've found  
Yeah_

_Spin around and around and ah  
Spin around and around and ah  
Spin around and around and ah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**  
We brought the song to a close. "No worries. Don't stop dancing. This next song is called Here We Go Again. Yet another little special song with a message." I eyed Lorenzo, singing hard.**

**_  
I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart,  
And ignore all your messages_**

_I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie 'cause I break down,  
Every time you come around_

**(I tossed my hair, jamming out on my guitar.)**

**_Oh Oh_**

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

**(Using one hand I flipped my hair away from my face, glaring at that idiot!)  
****_  
You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane every time that you look at me_**

_You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't be with or without you_

_Oh Oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

**(I shook my hair all over, singing loud!)  
**

_**Again, and again and again and again and again  
**_

**(Dropping my hands to my side, I sang into the mic, looking dead at Lorenzo.)**

_**I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
**_

**(Banging my head in the air, I rapidly played my guitar.)_  
__Oh Oh (Oh Oh)_**

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again_

_Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again_

"**We're going to bring it back slow," I said wiping my wild hair off of my forehead. I walked over to the edge of the stage, taking the microphone off its stand. "Ladies, have you ever had a guy tell**

you that you were special and tell you all of these good things about yourself only to discover that he was a lying arse?" Murmurs of agreements came from the girls. I smiled, "Well then this song is

one you'll appreciate. Rightfully so, it's called Liar Liar." I kept my eyes on that lying scum the whole time.

_****_

You said I was your everything  
You said I was the one  
You played me like a radio  
You used to love that I had no shame

**(I caught James staring at me off to the side.)**

**_Put my pain into words  
Hold my hand to the flame_**

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breathe me 'til your last breath  
Liar Liar, oh Liar Liar_

_Bit by bit I feel the draft  
Just sit back and watch it burn_

_Hold your ice up to my veins  
Call out, call out my name_

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breathe me 'til your last breath  
Liar Liar, oh Liar Liar  
Liar Liar, oh Liar Liar_

**(Lorenzo dropped my gaze as I put more emotion behind my voice.)**

_**Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breathe me 'til your last breath  
Liar Liar  
**_

**_Oh__  
__Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breathe me 'til your last breath  
Liar Liar, oh Liar Liar_**

****

I switched my gaze and walked back to the center of the stage. "Enough sadness for now. Back to the hits! I call this the Sweet Escape!" I placed my guitar down on a stool and danced around

the stage.

****

[Lily]_  
__If I could escape I would but,  
First of all, let me say  
I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?  
_

**(I danced back and forth with Frank who was playing his guitar, smiling at **

**me.)**

_If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl forever, Perfectly together  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_[Garbo]_  
__I want to get away, to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah  
_

**(Garbo played the keyboard and I danced around the keyboard singing to him.)**

**[Lily]_  
__You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground  
So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me  
__  
__If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl forever, Perfectly together  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
_**

**_{__Garbo sang}__  
__Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo_**

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_

_If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl forever, Perfectly together  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away, get away)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (To our sweet escape)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (Yeah)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo_

**  
I jokingly patted Garbo's head at the end of the song. "Here's a little bit more dance for you all. I'd like to dedicate Don't Bother to my lovely ex boyfriend who appears to think that I have forgotten**

about him." I smirked. I signaled Frank to start the song and walked off the stage, clutching my microphone.

**_  
She's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free  
_**

**(I walked up to Lorenzo, who had been attempting to dance with his date. He **

**glared at me but I cut in and pressed him against the wall singing and **

**gesturing at his date that stood fuming.)**

**_She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got her perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool_**

_She practices Tai Chi  
She'd never lose her nerve  
She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me_

_Hey Hey_

_So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

_And don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

**(I slid close to Lorenzo against the wall singing into his ear the next few lines.)  
**

**_I'm sure she doesn't know  
How to touch you like I would  
I beat her at that one good  
Don't you think so?  
_****  
(I pulled back suddenly, and turned my back on him, smacking him with my **

**hair.)**

**_She's almost 6 feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all_**

_Hey Hey_

_So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

_Don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

**(I whispered the next words seductively into the mic, yanking Lorenzo close by **

**his robes.)**

**_For you, I'd give up all I own  
And move to a communist country  
If you came with me, of course  
And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
And lose those pounds, and learn about football  
If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't  
_**

**(I pushed him away and walked back to the stage singing with a smirk on my **

**face.)**

**_So don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_**

_And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_So don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type, not your type, not your type, not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

"**When I'm upset, I just wanna let go and dance! You can do that as well to this song, This Is How It Feels!" I hooked my guitar back around me and jammed out, dancing in place.**

**_  
You keep calling my phone non-stop  
Don't you know I won't pick it up  
You never leave a message  
Look how you've changed_**

_You got nothing to say, gettin' in the way  
Show up at my house  
Your gettin' so obsessive  
Like I have time for you_

_Wasn't it me you didn't want?  
Wasn't it me who was hanging on?  
Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know ..._

_This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

_Oh Oh_

_You wanted me, not to tell me why  
Why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life  
That's just so you_

_And now I've moved on by myself  
And maybe I won't forgive  
I'll just forget you lived  
And I hope it hurts_

_Wasn't it me you tried to blame?  
Wasn't it me you threw away?  
But before you go there's something you should know ..._

_This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

**(I stopped dancing and stared evilly at Lorenzo.)**

**_You taught me how to hate you  
And I was so in love  
When I tried to save us it was not enough  
So what the hell is different  
'cause now that I am gone  
You're crawling back to tell me  
I'm the one_**

_Oh Oh  
This is how it feels  
Oh Oh  
This is how it feels_

_When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

_Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?_

_Oh Oh_

"**Here's another one for you lovebirds out there. Enjoy it and embrace it! Chemicals React is for you!"**

**_  
__You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_(I played the guitar roughly, singing hard.)**

**_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_**

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

**(I jumped back behind the microphone stand singing into it sideways.)**

**_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_**

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

"**Give it up for my guitarist Frank Longbottom! He is over here killing it!" I yelled out. Shouts and whistles were heard. Frank blushed. "Go sweetie!" Alice called, dancing with her friends. "Well it's**

about that time again folks. Another one of my special songs. This one you'll love because you can still dance to it. It's called Mannequin! Frank will be taking over guitar for me!" I placed my guitar

back on a stool and started singing after giving Lorenzo a special shout out. "You were my inspiration!" I said, pointing him out.

_****_

How do I get closer to you  
When you keep it all on mute  
How will I know  
The right way  
To love you

_**Usually the queen  
At figuring out  
Breaking down the man  
Is no work out  
But I have no clue  
How to get through to you**_

_I wanna hit you  
Just to see if you cry  
Keep knocking on wood  
Hop in there's  
A real boy inside_

_Cause you're not a man  
You're just a mannequin  
I wish you could feel  
That my love is real  
But you're not a man_

_I wish I could just  
Turn you on  
Put a battery in and make you talk  
Even pull a string for you  
To say anything_

_But with you there is no guarantee  
Only expired warranty  
A bunch of broken parts  
And I can't seem  
To find your heart_

_I'm such a fool  
Such a fool  
Such a fool  
This one's outta my hands  
I can't put you back together again_

_Cause you're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin  
I wish you could feel  
That my love is real  
But you're not a man  
You're just a, a toy  
Could you ever be a real, real boy  
And understand  
But you're not a man_

_Oh understand  
That you're not a man_

"**I'd like to extend a little surprise for Frank." I said. Frank stared at me in surprise. "You've been doing great tonight. But this next song I'm going to need you to sit out?" I told him, smiling. He shot**

me a puzzled look. "I believe you have a beautiful girlfriend who wants to dance with you right now," I nodded at her. "Go on! I'm going to slow it down for you guys. I'll need you back up here next

song though." I smiled and muttered a spell that kept Frank's guitar frozen in midair and it began playing the first few chords to the next song. Frank scooped Alice up and they danced with huge

smiles on their faces while I started singing my next song called Breathe.

_**  
I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say**_

_And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

_Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real_

_And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe_

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?_

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if I just breathe... breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain_

**  
Frank gave Alice a big smacker right on the lips and then ran back onstage and accepted his guitar back. "Go ahead and introduce this one, Frank!" I said. "This song is called What A Feeling and the**

incredibly sweet Lily Evans wrote this song to get you all dancing as well as you can in these robes!"

_**  
First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind  
All alone I have cried, silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel, made of stone**_

_Well, I hear the music close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
Wrap around, take a hold of my heart_

_What a feeling, being's believin'  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life  
Take your passion and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

_Now, I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm  
In a flash it takes hold of my heart_

_What a feeling, being's believin'  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life  
Take your passion and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life  
What a feeling_

_What a feeling  
(I am music now)  
Being's believin'  
(I am rhythm now)  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

_What a feeling  
(I can really have it all)  
What a feeling  
(Pictures come alive when I call)  
I can have it all  
(I can really have it all)  
Have it all  
(Pictures come alive when I call)_

_Call, call, call, call, what a feeling  
(I can have it all)  
Being's believin'  
(Being's believin')  
Take your passion, make it happen  
(Make it happen)  
What a feeling_

**  
I shook my annoyingly long hair, "Now I think it's about time to add a little angry girl rock to this ball. I wrote this for you. You know who you are. It's entitled Don't Get Caught."**

**_  
You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for awhile  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice  
And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Cause we know you'll never change  
__  
__Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say its forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught__  
__Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say its forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_**

_You promised me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
But see it's my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone_

_Go and try to get me back  
I won't forget about our past  
I never had the guts to leave  
Now you're making it  
Now you're making it much easier for me to see_

**(I slowed it down staring sadly at Lorenzo. Before jerking my gaze away and **

**rocking out!)  
**

**_And don't say that you're sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start now it's time to get lost  
And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say its forever  
And don't play cause you had you shot  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught._**

"**Lily! Lily!" I looked around and spotted the marauders cheering me on. I laughed, "I love my marauders! But calm it down. This one's a very special one. I call it Just Like A Pill. Forgive me**

Professors!

**  
(I stared Lorenzo down, looking him straight in the eye.)**

**_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think, I took too much  
I'm cryin' here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_**

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause its makin' me itch  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause its makin' me itch  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
(Just like a pill)  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause its makin' me itch  
(Just like a pill)  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
(Just like a pill)  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
(Frustrated, frustrated fears)  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
(Frustrated fears)  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
(Just like a pill)  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
(Makin' me, makin' me ill)  
You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
(Oh you keep makin' me ill)  
You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears_

"**I've discovered that I attract quite a lot of attention and curiosity. I'm different people. Just accept it and move on. Prying will only lead to hurt feelings." I winked at James. "This goes out to**

Hogwarts! The song is Dangerous To Know!"

_**  
Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold  
**_

**(James stared at me with with wide eyes.)**

**_Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous_**

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_

_I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together nothing was sacred  
Together we were alone_

_Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their direction?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous_

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_

_Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me_

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous  
Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_

**(I lowered my voice. James caught my eye. He was waving off some girl who **

**was trying to dance with him but still kept his eyes trained on me as I sang the **

**last line of my song.)_  
_**

_**Some secrets need to be kept**_

"**We're going to slow down again. This song is special to me. It's called White Horse. This is for you!" I said. I took a seat on a stool set behind the microphone stand. **

**__**

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

**(I felt Lorenzo staring at me but didn't give him the satisfaction of looking.)**

**_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_**

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

**  
I got off the stool and pushed it to the side. "This song is called Hot N Cold. Girls you know how it is when you get that boy and he acts like he's bipolar. One minute he wants you the next he's afraid**

off commitment. I actually have one of those here tonight." I stated nastily. "Lorenzo don't be shy." Lorenzo blushed heavily as everyone stared at him. I gave him a mock sympathy look, "Sweetie

this is my anthem to you!" I snatched the mic off the stand and danced off the stage as Frank began playing. I danced around Lorenzo singing.

_****_

You change your mind  
_**Like a girl changes clothes  
**__**Yeah you, PMS  
**__**Like a bitch  
**__**I would know **_

_**And you always think  
**__**Always speak  
**__**Cryptically  
**__**I should know  
**__**That you're no good for me **_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**__**You're yes then you're no  
**__**You're in and you're out  
**__**You're up and you're down  
**__**You're wrong when it's right  
**__**It's black and it's white  
**__**We fight, we break up  
**__**We kiss, we make up**_

_**You, You don't really want to stay, no  
**__**You, but you don't really want to go-o  
**__**You're hot then you're cold  
**__**You're yes then you're no  
**__**You're in and you're out  
**__**You're up and you're down **_

_**We used to be  
**__**Just like twins  
**__**So in sync  
**__**The same energy  
**__**Now's a dead battery  
**__**Used to laugh (used to laugh) bout nothing (bout nothing)  
**__**Now your plain (now your plain) boring (boring)**_

_**I should know (I should know)  
**__**You're not gonna change (change)  
**__**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**__**You're yes then you're no  
**__**You're in and you're out  
**__**You're up and you're down  
**__**You're wrong when it's right  
**__**It's black and it's white  
**__**We fight, we break up  
**__**We kiss, we make up**_

_**You, You don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)  
**__**You, but you don't really want to go-o (Oooh)  
**__**You're hot then you're cold  
**__**You're yes then you're no  
**__**You're in and you're out  
**__**You're up and you're down (Down)  
**__**  
Someone call the doctor  
**__**Got a case of a love bi-polar  
**__**Stuck on a roller coaster  
**__**Can't get off this ride **_

**(I stopped dancing and pointed at him, smirking.)  
**_**You change your mind  
**__**Like a girl changes clothes **_

**(I danced away from him back onto the stage!)**

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**__**You're yes then you're no  
**__**You're in and you're out  
**__**You're up and you're down  
**__**You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)  
**__**It's black and it's white  
**__**We fight, we break up  
**__**We kiss, we make up (We make up)**_

_**You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)  
**__**You're yes then you're no  
**__**You're in and you're out (Oh!)  
**_**_You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
_**_**You're wrong when it's right  
**__**It's black and it's white (Oh!)  
**__**We fight, we break up  
**__**We kiss, we make up**_

_**You, you don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)  
**__**You, but you don't really want to go-o (Oooh)  
**__**You're hot then you're cold (Cold)  
**_**_You're yes then you're no (No)  
_**_**You're in and you're out  
**__**You're up and you're down (Dooooown)**_

**  
I brought the song to an end. "You know I see that I've been getting pretty strange looks all night. Is it my outfit?" I asked spinning around. "I think it's pretty cool, what do you guys think?" The**

males in the room let out wolf whistles and shouts of appreciation. I laughed, "Well I've began to realize that I've gotten myself somewhat of a tough rep." I shrugged, "So it's only fitting that I

wrote a song for you all to rock out to called Bad Reputation!" I hooked my mic back into its stand and strapped on my guitar.

_**  
I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and thats  
What I'm gonna do  
And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

_Oh no not me_

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
And I don't have to please no one  
And I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
And I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_And I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The worlds in trouble  
There's no communication  
And everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
Its a new generation  
And I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
And that's how I'm gonna stay  
And I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me_

"**How's that for kicks?" I laughed. "This fun rock number is Crash World. I'm sure you all have a guessed a pattern to these types of songs by now. Shout out to all the heartbreakers in here!"**

**_  
Crash  
That was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound__  
__I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free_**

_Crash  
Ringing in my ears (crash)_

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world_

_Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
Cause who we were  
Is gone forever_

_Crushed  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free_

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
Crash world, yeah yeah_

_Slow motion  
Devastation  
Should've seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing  
Emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free_

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world_

**_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
_**

**_Crash World_**

"**It's about that time again guys! Mushy love song. All happy couples get out on the dance floor. This song is dedicated to you all and is entitled I Will Be." I started playing.**

**_  
There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but It's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_**

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Hear with me do you see your all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK_

**  
I nudged Frank to go dance with Alice. "Another one for you lovers. I co wrote this with my buddy on the keyboard back there, Garbo. We titled it Time After Time. I strummed my guitar slowly and**

sang.

**__**

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flash back warm night, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after sometime you pictured me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're callin' to me  
I can't hear what you've said  
Then you said, "Go slow, I fall behind"  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_After my picture fades  
And darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_You said, "Go slow, I fall behind"  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_Time after time_

**  
Frank rejoined us. "This slightly energetic song is for everyone who has their eye on that special someone. It's called Ultraviolet!"**

**_  
Everybody knows the truth  
Everybody sees right through  
There's no escaping what you do  
Do to me, do to me_**

_I swear that you're just sinking in  
Like a stain that's on my skin  
I try to fight, but I won't win  
Anyhow_

_It's too late for me now, 'cause_

_Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun_

_I don't know what's good for me  
I don't need a remedy  
No one's gonna rescue me  
From the sun_

_I don't care if it hurts my eyes  
I'll stare until I'm going blind  
You can hang me up, don't mind  
Anymore_

_'Cause I know you'll cure it_

_Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun_

_For the sun  
For the sun  
For the sun_

_And I'm addicted, I can't break free,  
You won't resist it,  
So don't make me, move out from the act of love  
Oh_

_Your love's like ultraviolet  
Your love's like ultraviolet_

_Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun_

_Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun_

_Heading for the sun  
Heading for the sun_

**  
The last note faded. I adjusted my microphone in the stand again. "I'll make this a good one because it's our last song before we take a much deserved break and before you guys get to listen to one**

of the magical world's hottest DJ's!" I added. "Lorenzo, Lorenzo, Lorenzo!" I stated. "What would these people do if you weren't my inspiration for tonight's set list. This fun number is one I recently

wrote called Should've Said No." Lorenzo's date had finally ditched him and he sat in a chair at the back, watching me with a sour expression.

**__**

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same_

**(I narrowed my eyes at him. Singing furiously!)_  
_****_  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

**(I smirked at him before singing these next words.)**

**_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no_**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

**  
I let my last note ring out effectively finishing the song. The applause was deafening. "Thank you!" I said placing my guitar down. "See you guys in a little while." I said one last time. The guys and I**

ran through what time to meet back at the stage. Then after many compliments exchanged between us all, we split up. Frank went off to dance with Alice and get some much needed punch. Garbo

left to scarf down some food. Sev muttered something about needing to stretch his legs for a bit and took off somewhere with some Slytherins. That left me to find my two lovely dates. It took me a

while to get pass the students on the dance floor because most of them were stopping to congratulate me and gush about the music. Fanning myself from being under the hot lights all night, I was

caught off guard when someone pulled me into a corner. "Hey, watch it!" I snapped, yanking my arm out of Lorenzo's hand. "Lily what's the deal with you performing all these songs making me seem

like some big creep?" Lorenzo angrily asked. I laughed, "You are a big creep. I just want to make sure you know that I know it!" Lorenzo made a pleading face, "Lily come on it doesn't have to be

like this! Did you get my letter?" I gave him a look of deep loathing, "Yes I did and it made me want to do this even more." "Why?" he asked. "You didn't even apologize for what you did and you had

the balls to try and get back with me again! You make me sick." I told him. Lorenzo switched tactics and stroked my loose hair, "You do look sexy, Lily!" I smacked his hand away, "I think you

should consider yourself lucky that I haven't kicked your ass yet. But if you ever touch me again, I will!" I pushed past him and stormed off to the punch bowl. I received my cup of punch & just when

I was sitting down at a nearby table to enjoy it, I was ambushed by Lola and several idiot girls. She glared down at me while I calmly sipped from my cup ignoring her. "Evans!" she snapped. "What

are you doing here with my James?" I downed my punch and sighed. "Withers he isn't _your_ James. I'm here with him and Sirius so get over it." "I knew it! I knew you were the reason for our

breakup!" Lola ignored what I said and continued yelling. "You stole my boyfriend!" I opened my mouth to retort but James beat me to it, cutting in between us and taking me by the hand. "Lily there

you are! Sirius and I would like to dance with our date now before you have to get back onstage!" "James?" Lola said. James and I completely ignored her, as I took his hand and we walked away.

"What happened with you and Lorenzo?" James questioned. "I saw him pull you over to the corner." I shrugged, "He just wanted to know why I was embarrassing him and also tried to push up on

me again!" James shook his head, "That guy's an idiot. What did you ever see in him?" I chuckled, "Believe it or not he wasn't always like that. There used to be someone in there worth loving." A

slow song was playing and Sirius pushed James away and took my arms. "Sorry Prongsie!" Sirius laughed. "I get the first dance!" I laughed and slow danced with Sirius. Then danced with James to

a fast song, Sirius to another fast song, James to a slow one, and danced with them both during another fast one. "Lily you're a great dancer!" James yelled over the music, as him and Sirius twirled

me back and forth. "Years of practice and parties!" I yelled back. "I just can't get over the fact that you're dancing around and rocking out with those monster heels on!" Sirius shouted. "I have a

high tolerance for pain!" I said, laughing. "I can't tell you enough how gorgeous you look tonight Lil!" Sirius said back. "You've got Jamsie ready to wet himself with happiness." I rolled my eyes at

Sirius. "Shut up!" I said. After more dancing, I had to round up the guys to meet back up onstage. "Lils don't leave us!" James and Sirius pleaded, making me laugh. "You guys I know I'm a rock star

and everything but the groupie like behavior isn't needed!" I said sarcastically. Looking insulted, they both pushed me off towards the stage after that comment.


	42. Theraputic Performing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

I pushed my hair back, while we all got reacquainted with our instruments. Cheers were heard when we came back on. I gave my guitar a loud strum. "Don't stop dancing. In fact I have a song that

requires it. This one's called Runaway."

**__**

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

_**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No, you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**_

_**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**So so's how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah, you know how it is life can be a bitch**_

_**I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**Runaway, runaway  
Runaway, runaway  
Runaway, runaway  
Runaway, runaway**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

**  
"All my girls out there. Have you ever met a guy and they just sucked so hard?" I shouted in the microphone. "You know it Evans!" Several girls yelled. I smirked, "You'll like this song then. The Best**

Damn Thing!"

**_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_**

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that  
looks bad**_

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't  
you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Alright Alright  
yeah**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend**_

_**But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Give me an A,  
always give me what I want  
Give me a V,  
be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L,  
let me hear you scream loud**_

_**One two three four**_

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

****

I smiled kind of sadly, "This is for all the people who've been hurt by people who were supposed to love you. Entitled Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were!"

****

_I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one_

**_You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?_**

**_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me  
_**

**(Sadly, I shook my head at Lorenzo's apologetic face.)**

**_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_**

**_I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?_**

**_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_**

**_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_**

**_Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_**

**_Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing_**

**_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_**

**_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_**

"**Time to dance again." I told everyone. "All this emotional baggage is bringing me down. Here's Alone! Don't let the title fool you. It's a party track!"**

**  
_Uh uh oh oh oh  
Uh uh oh oh oh  
Hey man.  
Tell me what were you thinking  
What the hell were you saying?  
Oh come on now,  
Stop! and think about it.  
Hey now,  
maybe you should just listen,  
maybe you should stop talking for a second.  
Shut up, listen to me._**

**_You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone_**

**_Uh uh oh oh oh  
Uh uh oh oh oh_**

**_Hey bro,  
I'm just tryin' to let you know,  
you really think that you're special,  
oh come on now,  
I've seen so much better,  
hey there,  
did you actually think that I cared?_**

**_Don't know if you want to go there,  
oh come on now,  
keep on, keep on dreaming._**

**_You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone_**

**_If you,  
want to,  
be my,  
uh uh oh,  
you know,  
you can't,  
play games,  
and you know what I mean,  
sorry,  
but you don't,  
get my,  
my-y-y-y,  
I'm gone,  
you're still,  
dreaming,  
about me,  
over and over and over and over and over again._**

**_You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone_**

**_You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone_**

**_Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Alone._**

"**Anything But Ordinary is another song co wrote by our keyboard player, Garbo. This song is my baby." I said.**

**  
_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_**

**_Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I want to scream it makes me feel alive  
_**

**_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

**_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so borin'  
I want to know that I have been  
To the extreme  
(I feel)  
So knock me off my feet  
(I feel)  
Come on now give it to me  
(Ohh)  
Anything to make me feel alive_**

**_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

**_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look, you will see  
That this world is a beautiful, accident  
(La, la, la, la)  
Turbulent, succulent, opulent  
Permanent, no way  
(La, la, la, la)  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away yeah, yeah_**

**_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_**

**_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
(Somebody)  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

**_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please, ohh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

"**Here's another club dance song for you guys. Called, Dancing Alone." I yelled.**

**_Nobody's gonna hold me back  
It's Friday night  
I feel alright  
Nobody's gonna bring me down  
It's my life  
And I'm doing fine  
Don't you know I wanna play  
So take me on a holiday_**

**_So here I am  
Looking pretty for you  
They come and go  
So many faces it's no use  
So I'm dancing alone  
Dreaming solo  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
It's just like heaven_**

**_Nobody's gonna break my heart  
And hurt me like they did before  
No one can even get the part  
Not until I know it's deep  
Can't you come and take me away  
Take me to another place_**

**_So here I am  
Looking pretty for you  
They come and go  
So many faces it's no use  
So I'm dancing alone  
Dreaming solo  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
It's just like heaven_**

**_Can you hurry up  
Can you feel my love  
I'm burning up  
I'm so hot  
I'm so hot  
I'm so hot  
Dancing alone  
Dreaming alone_**

**_So here I am  
Looking pretty for you  
They come and go  
No one else here will do  
So I'm dancing alone  
Dreaming solo  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
It's just like heaven_**

**_Like heaven  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
The one worth waiting for  
I'm dancing alone  
I'm dancing alone  
I'm dancing alone  
I'm dancing alone_**

****

I caught my breath and motioned at Garbo. "So guys, I've been writing this really great song with my band mate Garbo," I said, giving Garbo time to move his keyboard over beside my microphone.

"Garbo will be assisting me in singing this duet," I continued. "How many of you have experienced love?" After a substantial amount of hand raises, I continued. "I'm sure many of you have heard

adults tell us that we don't know what love is and we're just young," I added. "I guess it's because when you get older you start blocking out certain things from your past. So this song is inspired by

how things feel when love begins to end while you're young." Garbo chimed in after finishing setting up a microphone in front of him and his keyboard next to me. "We hope you all appreciate the

song," he said. "I was inspired by some great friends," I smiled at James and Sirius, "This one's for us! It's called Before the Storm!"

**(I shook my head slowly, listening to Garbo start the song off.)**

****

_[Garbo:]  
Yeah, eh, eh_

_**[Lily:]  
Ohhh  
I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started,  
And how we lost all that we are.**  
_

**(I noticed a lot of people weren't even dancing. They were swaying to the music **

**and really taking in the words.)**

**_[Garbo:]  
We were young and times were easy.  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
Don't wanna let her go.  
_**

**(I closed my eyes for a minute, really feeling the words that is started to sing.)  
_[Lily:]  
Standin' out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cause I would leave you alone._**

**_[Garbo:]  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her_**

**_[Both:]  
Like I did  
Before the storm  
(Yeah, before the storm)_**

**_[Garbo:]  
With every strike of lightning,_**

**_[Lily:]  
Comes a memory that lasts._**

**_[Both:]  
And not a word is left unspoken,  
As the thunder starts to crash._**

**_[Lily:]  
Maybe I  
Should give up._**

**_Standin' out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cause I would leave you alone._**

**_[Garbo:]  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did  
Before the storm_**

**_[Lily:]  
Trying to keep  
The lights from going out  
_**

**(Garbo and I sang our hearts out together, with me playing the guitar and him **

**on the keyboard.)  
**

**_[Both:]  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
They always say,  
A heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.  
_**

**(I took a breath, and held Lorenzo's gaze.)  
_[Both:]  
Standin' out in the rain,  
Knowin' that it's really over.  
Please don't leave me alone._**

**_I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing I'll never hold ya,  
Like I did,  
Before the storm.  
(Yeah, the storm)  
_**

**(James and Sirius had made their way by the front of the stage, really listening **

**to the song.)  
**

**_Like I did  
Before the storm._**

"**Whew!!! Loved it Evans! You guys are bloody fantastic!!!" Students clapped. I bent down and ruffled Sirius and James's hair. "You captured the feeling Lil!" Sirius told me. I flashed them a**

smile and thumbs up before standing back up. "So back to business!" I called into the microphone. "I've been hearing all kinds of rumors about myself. Someone's claiming that I stole their

boyfriend!" James and Sirius laughed. I spotted Remus smirking at Lola who was visibly sweating. I grinned, "Well here's a special song just for you! It's appropriately titled Boyfriend!"

**(I stalked across the stage, shaking my hips and dancing around the other boys in the band, still playing my guitar.)**

**_Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,_**

**_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,_**

_**How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,**  
_

**(I stared mockingly at Lola, singing.)  
_All that shit about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA  
_**

**(I spun around and danced next to Sev, who was drumming away hard.)**

_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,**  
_

**(Dancing back to the front of the stage, I yanked my mic back and sang.)  
_Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA  
_**

**_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa HA  
Whoa, whoa, whoa HA_**

**(I rolled my eyes at Lola and sang this while pointing at her.)**

**_Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_**

**_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, HA,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, HA,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend_**

****

Lola blushed heavily at the end of the song. I blew a kiss to James who couldn't stop laughing. I took my wand off and said "Sonorous!" Then I removed my guitar and said, "I just want to walk

around the hall and sing this to you all. This is called Why Can't I!"

**(I walked offstage, singing softly and sweetly. Walking around all slow dancing couples.)**

**_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
_**

**(I smiled at Jelly, who was dancing with that guy Danny she liked.)**

**_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too_**

**_What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_**

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_**

**(I rolled my eyes at Sirius who was making out with some girl in the middle of **

**the dance floor.)**

**_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_**

**_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_**

**_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_**

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_**

**(James grabbed my hands and spun me into his arms, making me dance with **

**him while I sang.)**

**_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
_**

**(I found myself staring into his eyes, while singing the end.)  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_**

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**

**  
James gently unlatched his hands from mine, letting me walk back onstage. I took off the spell, hooked my guitar back around me, and signaled the band to get started. "I hope you all like this one.**

It's called **Secret Valentine****.****"**

**  
_Soft kiss and wine, what a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy for the moment  
We will come alive, tonight_**

**_Secret valentine  
We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl  
Start suddenly shaking inside_**

**_Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_**

**_Lay down, be still  
Don't worry, talk they will  
I'll be loving you until morning's first light  
Breaks tomorrow, I'll take care of you tonight_**

**_Secret valentine  
We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl  
Start suddenly shaking inside_**

**_Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_**

**_When guilt fills your head  
Brush off, rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we will come alive  
Brace yourself for love, sweet love, secret love  
_**

**(We slowed the song down, I sang softly.)  
_We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl  
Start suddenly shaking inside  
_**

**(We all jumped back in the song playing our instruments hard and fast.)**

**_Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_**

**_We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl  
Start suddenly shaking inside  
_**

**_Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
Nothing at all_**

**We were all breathing hard and sweating onstage. "I gotta slow it back down. This is Complicated."**

**_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_**

**_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become_**

**_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_**

**_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become_**

**_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_**

**_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_**

**_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_**

"**Okay, couples get your butts on the dance floor. This is Kiss Me!" I told them.**

**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me._**

**_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_**

**_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_**

**_So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me_**

"**This is one of my favorites! Like A Prayer!" I said. I unstrapped my guitar from me and unhooked the microphone. I signaled Garbo to start playing and walked off the stage singing.**

****

God?

_**Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like  
Home.**  
_

**_(Dancing in between people, I sang into my mic happily!)_**

**_When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there_**

**_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing.  
I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like  
Flying. I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm  
Falling, out of the sky. I close my eyes, Heaven  
Help me._**

**_When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
There. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power just like a prayer. You know I'll take  
You there.  
_**

**(I pushed couples together to dance around me.)  
**

**_Like a child, you whisper softly to me. You're  
In control just like a child, now I'm dancing.  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.  
You're here with me, it's like a dream. Let  
The choir sing._**

_When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
There. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power, just like a prayer. You know I'll take  
You there._

_When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
There. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power just like a prayer. You know I'll take  
You there._

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like  
Home._

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me  
There. Just like a muse to me , you are a  
Mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what  
You seem. Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there._

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's  
Like a dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll  
Take you there. It's like a dream to me. Just  
Like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's like  
A dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll take  
You there. It's like a dream to me._

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me  
There. Just like a muse to me, you are a  
Mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what  
You seem. Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there._

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's  
Like a dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll  
Take you there. It's like a dream to me. Just  
Like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's like  
A dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll take  
You there. It's like a dream to me._

****

Smiling, I said into the microphone while walking back to the stage, "It's been a little while since I've sang one of my special songs. My band mate Garbo will assist me with this as well." I placed my

microphone back in its stand and picked up my guitar. "We call it Cryin'."

**_[Garbo]  
There was a time  
When I was so broken hearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_**

_[Lily]  
The tables have turned, yeah  
'Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind_

_[Both]  
Yeah  
All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

_[Both]  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me  
Baby  
_

**_[Garbo]  
'Cause what you got inside_**

_[Both]  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
If you give your heart away_

_[Both]  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' just to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me,  
baby, baby, baby  
_

**(Garbo and I faced each other singing out the last verse.)  
_[Both]  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' just to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me,  
baby, baby, baby_**

"**Sometimes you just get so frustrated that all you need to do is cry." I yelled. "Just Let me Cry is a party track that is great for venting."**

**_I'm about to lose control_**

_I, I don't know why  
Why you need some reason to feel lost inside  
You, you know that I'm alright  
You know that I'm just the kind of girl that feels so hurt and smiles_

_I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry_

_Yeah I loved you all my life  
You don't even know a thing I feel inside  
Know, by the look in my eye  
That I'm just fine but I might need you to hold me tight_

_I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry_

_I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry_

_I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I 'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry_

_Just let me.... cry_

_Just let me cry, I'm crying, I'm breaking down.........  
I'm breaking down just let me cry_

_I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry_

_I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry_

****

I finished it off, with a loud yell. "Guys this is another special song. Called, It Ends Tonight."

**_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._**

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
_

**(I peered at Lorenzo, with anger.)**

**_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_**

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

****

I patted Sev on the arm, walking around the stage. "Give it up for 4 In The Morning!"

**_Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright_**

_But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
And all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me_

_I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me_

_I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have_

_And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me_

_I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

**  
"This one is It's My Life,"I said, diving into the song.  
******

_It's funny how I find myself  
In love with you  
If I could buy my reasoning  
I'd pay to lose  
One half won't do_

_I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?_

_It's my life  
Don't you forget  
It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)_

_Funny how I blind myself  
I never knew  
If I was sometimes played upon  
Afraid to lose_

_Oh, I'd tell myself  
What good do you do  
Convince myself_

_Oh, It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Oh, It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)  
_

**_And I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?_**

_It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (It's my life)_

_It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (It never ends)_

_Oh, It's my life... (Oh It's my life)  
Don't you forget... (Don't you forget)  
Caught in the crowd... (Caught in the crowd)  
It never ends (it never ends...)_

****

I pushed back some of my hair. "Guys this is the second to last of my special songs that I will be singing. This is my favorite." I let my arms fall to my side and stood behind my microphone.

"It's entitled Don't Forget." The band played softly and slowly. I just let my guitar hand not touching it.

**_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_**

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  
_

**(I faced Lorenzo the whole time and to my surprise he never looked away.)**

**_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_**

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

**(Suddenly, I jerked my guitar upwards and the band joined me in playing **

**hard.)  
_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  
_**

**(We slowed back down and I removed my hands from my guitar and put them **

**around the mic.)  
_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us  
_**

**(My voice shook with raw emotion with the next few lines.)  
_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_**

**(I looked back at Lorenzo before whispering the last 2 words.)**

**_Don't Forget_**

****

Seeing that I was a little overcome with emotion, Garbo spoke into his microphone. "This next song Lily helped me write but I'll be singing it on my own. She's going to play lead guitar. This is called

Crush. Hope you like it!" I struck the correct chords on my guitar, turning away from the microphone. I let Garbo have the center stage on his keyboard and I fell back.

**_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_**

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

****

Garbo received lots of love from all the students. He happily, slid to the side allowing me to step back center stage. "Guys give it up one more time for my buddy Garbo!" I cheered. Once the

applause died down, I spoke again. "This is a really fun party song that I wrote with help from Garbo and we call it Hot Mess!"

**_I'm a mess when it comes to you,  
I got no inhibitions what so ever,  
It's true,  
I'm not_**

_The kind of girl who,  
Runs around like this,  
Caught up in a kiss,  
Best friends are benefits,_

_No But you're so racy,  
You're my favorite guy,  
So unruly,  
So uncivilized,  
Your bit got me,  
Right between my eyes,_

_You know,  
You got bit real bad,  
Doing things,  
That you never did._

_Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
You wake up,  
And you brought in your make-up,  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Car in the driveway,  
Parked sideways._

_Yeah,  
I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of  
My conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess with you,  
With you._

_With you,  
I never knew,  
Loving you could be so fun,  
It's true._

_I was such a,  
Good, good girl  
Before you,  
Came along._

_But you're so racy,  
You're my favorite guy,  
So unruly,  
So uncivilized,  
Your bit got me,  
Right between my eyes,_

_You know,  
You got bit real bad,  
Doing things,  
That you never did._

_Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
You wake up,  
And you brought in your make-up,  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Car in the driveway,  
Parked sideways._

_Yeah,  
I know this is killing me  
I'm Leaving every piece of  
My conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess with you,  
With you._

_I'm getting speeding tickets,  
I'm acing just like a miss-fit,  
I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling,  
You're making me irresponsible._

_Because I just wanna be with you,  
I act rambunctious to see what I do,_

_Go hard hit that gas,  
Maybe in life that's all you have,  
Push me harder,  
Make it last,  
All this make me feel like this._

_Mess, hot mess.  
_

**_Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
You wake up,  
And you brought in your make-up,  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Car in the driveway,  
Parked sideways._**

_Yeah,  
I know this is killing me  
I'm Leaving every piece of  
My conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess with you,  
With you._

"**I hope you guys loved dancing to that song as much as I loved performing it!" I yelled. "There's only 3 songs left everyone. This is my last special song, Out From Under!" I pulled a stool over**

and sat it behind my microphone stand. Then I took off my guitar and sat down. I took a deep breath, kept my eyes shut tight, and sang from my heart."

**_Breathe you out, breathe you in  
You keep coming back to tell me  
You're the one who could have been_**

_And my eyes, see it all so clear  
It was long ago and far away, but it never disappears  
I try to put it in the past, hold on to myself  
And don't look back_

_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were  
And maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?  
I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under  
(From under, from under, from under)_

_So let me go, just let me fly away  
Let me feel the space between us, growin' deeper  
And much darker everyday_

_Watch me now, and I'll be someone new  
My heart will be unbroken, it will open up  
For everyone but you  
Even when I cross the line, it's like a lie I've told a thousand times_

_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?  
I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under  
(From under, from under, from under, from under)_

_And part of me still believes when you, say you're gonna stick around  
And part of me still believes we can, find a way to work it out  
But I know that we tried everything we could try so let's just, say goodbye  
Forever..._

_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were  
And maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under  
And I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?  
I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under_

_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were  
And maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under  
And I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?  
I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under  
(From under, from under, from under, from under)_

****

It took me a second to open my eyes, once I finished the song that seemed the hardest for me to sing. Finally I did though and pushed away my stool, while also grabbing my guitar back up.

"Our last dance track of the night everybody! Get it all out now! This is Take Me On The Floor!"

**_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_**

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ..._

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

"**This has been surprisingly very therapeutic and so much fun! I hope you guys enjoyed our songs and performances as well." I said, gesturing at all the band. People began to clap for us. "We had a**

blast!" I told them. "This is the last song of the night. Garbo will once again be singing with me. It's a slow song. Make the best of it!" "Our final song is Finest Hour," Garbo said. I stood beside him

with my microphone in my hand.

**  
_{Lily} I'm not afraid to show you how I feel  
I'm not afraid to say I've changed  
So many things have happen to many times  
I can't help but feeling alive_**

_It's gonna be my finest hour  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
Don't stop me now cause I got the power  
Just be with me in my finest hour  
_

**(I swayed to the music, smiling.)**

**_{Garbo}  
There will be candle light  
When the music plays  
As we sip champagne_**

**_{Both}  
Through the night_**

**_{Garbo} Then you take my hand  
When we start to dance  
We will share a kiss  
_**

**_{Both} It will be alright  
_**

**(I pulled my mic back singing softly!)**

**_{Lily} It's gonna be my finest hour  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
Don't stop me now cause I got the power  
Just be with me in my finest hour tonight_**

**_It's gonna be my finest hour  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
Don't stop me now cause I got the power  
Just be with me in my finest hour tonight_**

**_{Garbo} There'll be candle light _**

**_{Lily} It's gonna be my finest hour  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight_**

**_{Garbo} Let the music play _**

**_{Lily}  
Don't stop me now cause I got the power  
Just be with me in my finest hour tonightttttttt_**

****

I politely locked my legs together, before flopping down on the stage. I did it partly out of habit but mostly because I was super tired from standing. There was still so much applause going

and Sev hiked me up and we all took a bow. "I believe it's off to bed for you all. It's late and we have the first task to go through tomorrow afternoon," Dumbledore said walking up

to the stage next to us. "Good luck to all our competitors! I'd like to thank Ms. Evans and her band Liquid Courage for showing us a great time!" People began to exit. I threw my arms around

each guy and complimented them. "You guys were all so good! I'm so proud of you!" "You were bloody amazing!" Garbo told me. "Lily it was fun! I think we all did really good!" Frank said.

"What do you think Sev?" I asked. We turned to him. He broke into a smile, "I think as Lily would say, we just killed it!" I laughed. "Well since we've been practicing songs for both the ball and

the dance, I'm going to let you all have a break until after the first task before we start back up rehearsing." "Oh yeah!" Sev told me. "Good luck tomorrow!" Frank and Garbo shot me good lucks

as well. Just then Alice called to Frank and some Slytherins called to Sev. We all split up and went our different ways. It turns out James and Sirius were waiting for me just outside of the Great

Hall. "Ah! There's our hot date," Sirius said gleefully. I smiled at them, "You guys didn't have to wait." James cocked his head at me, "Now what kind of dates would we be if we didn't walk our

date back to her room?" I laughed, "Normal boys!" They laughed and we started walking. "You did great Lily," James told me. "I really liked your song 'Before the Storm' that you wrote."

"Thanks!" I said. "I'm bloody exhausted and sticky from dancing around under those hot lights all night. I swear I'm dead on my feet." "Are you ready for the competition tomorrow?" Sirius

asked. "I think so," I said tiredly. "With all that's been going on I haven't actually brushed up on my skills but I will in the morning and I'm confident that I can do it. I've been fencing since I

was 13." We made it to my room, still talking about the ball. "Okay guys," I said, "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." I gave them each a huge hug. "Get some sleep," Sirius said. "Do

you feel any better?" asked James. I thought for a second then smiled, "I'm getting there." I blew them a kiss, before climbing through Gwen's portrait.


	43. READ BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

It has come to my attention that a few of my readers are concerned about the direction in which this story is taking. I've read the reviews and have taken the majority of which you all have been saying into heavy consideration. I will try and make my story easier to read by seperating and spacing out parts of the chapters. I have also decided to hold back some of my more interesting plot ideas indefinitely. Maybe I'll toss them into a different story instead one day. Do not worry for in the next chapter there will be much more dialogue and interaction between Lily and everyone else and less lyrics taking up space. I can tell you however that the music will not disappear completely because that is how I see Lily as being able to understand situations around her and deal with everything thats going on. The next chapter will be coming soon and I hope you all notice the hardwork that I've been putting into this story to make sure that i update alot faster than I normally would. I just graduated from high school in June and have decided to wait to start college until Januaray so that leaves 4 more months of free time in which between looking for a job and stressing out about the other 101 million things I have to deal with in my life that I will be devoting quite a bit of my time to the lovely Lily Evans. I love all of my readers to pieces and to be honest I'd like to say that I'm writing this story for you all but then i'd be lying. I'm really writing this story for me. This story means so much more to me then you'd ever imagine. It is my baby. Well I seem to be rambling now and I should stop being all mushy because I'm starting to feel like such a girl which is weird considering I am one lol! But love you all and please continue to review. Oh and here are a few of my pet peeves when it comes to reviewers. 1) I absolutely hate people who waste time reviewing to tell me that Lily wasn't that much of a rebel and that I'm making her out to be more than what she was. Hmmmm silly me I thought this was fan fiction as in stuff that the fans made up to suit their imagination. 2) I can't stand reviewers that whine about my taste in music. I like so many different types of music and sometimes I just want to put it in my stories. I never know what I want to listen to. One day I want to sit around and brood listening to Dido, one day I want to dance listening to Madonna, one day I want to rap listening to Drake or Eminem, sometimes I want to rock out to Radiohead, and hell some days I even wanna listen to some Hannah Monatna songs just because they're so catchy and you can't help but get the permanently jammed in your head lol! So if you don't like it oh well because I'm pretty sure thats why the author name on this story says stormysky and not whatever your name is. Sorry if that was a bit rude or mean but gosh guys give me a break, I'm only 18. It's not as if I'm J.K. Rowling over here. But anywho I don't really have many other pet peeves. So hopefully there will be positive feedback!!! Please review review review and keep my Lily in your hearts! oh and if any of you have any stellar ideas for my story I'm open to using them if they fit what I have in mind. It doesn't have to be any plot lines or anything major it can be something small and simple like an idea for a cute moment between Lily and James or a first date idea for them or a prank idea or even someone who Lily might beat up in future chapters lol! Ta Ta for now guys!!! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, coming soon.


	44. The 1st Task & a Squeeze of Death Eater

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Morning came and I awoke around 10 a.m. for some reason. I lay around in my bed for about 5 more minutes before realizing that there was no falling back asleep anytime soon. I climbed out**

of bed and bopped Heart on the nose to annoy her. Then dodged her, as she swiped her paw at me. I took a shower and brushed my teeth quickly. I wanted to hurry and get in some fencing

practice before the task this afternoon.

**  
After I tossed my hair into a ponytail, I threw on some beige sweatpants and a white sports bra. On my way into my workout room I grabbed my stereo system and a bunch of cd's. Heart lazily**

followed me and stretched herself out on the floor by the window, giving me space to practice. Placing the stereo system down, I used the other hand to put in a mix cd. Kings of Leon's 'Sex on

Fire' started playing.

**  
Swishing my hand around, I created another fake human replica that was trained expertly in sword fighting. I snapped my fingers and two swords appeared. The fake human replica and I faced**

off in the middle of the room. We began combat against each other. The replica advanced at me and and grazed against my blade. I responded harshly with force that put the replica in a semi-bind. (Just a note to my readers, I'll be using a few fencing terms in this chapter.)

**  
A couple hours later, I was still going strong practicing but was getting a little tired. So I ended the fight and vanished my replica opponent. I drained my water bottle and turned off the music. It**

was a little after noon and lunch was going on so without bothering to fix my hair or anything, I just zipped on a white cotton hoodie and rinsed my sweaty face off. Heart followed me out of the

room, pass Gwen, and down to the Great Hall for lunch.

**  
Unfortunately at the exact moment that I was walking in so was Lorenzo. "Lily I've been wanting to talk to you," he said. I rolled my eyes, "For the remainder of your time here let's just pretend**

that we don't know each other." He more than likely would've continued to pester me had Heart not bared her teeth at him. I stalked away from him and sat down by Sirius. "Comfortable?" Remus

asked gesturing at my sweats. "I've just been practicing my fencing," I explained. 

**  
I nicked Sirius's plate of kippers, since he was so busy teasing Peter about being caught snogging his date from the ball last night by Denarto. "Give it back," Sirius whined when he turned to**

see me eating his food. I laughed at him, "You snooze, you lose!" Sirius grumbled but eventually got himself another plate. "So how were your dates last night?" I asked Remus and Peter. "Did you

guys have fun?" "Gross! Lily don't talk with your mouth full," Remus said. I crossed my eyes at him and showed him my chewed up food. "You're the most unladylike girl I've ever met," said

Remus. I flipped him off.

"**But yea it was fun last night," Peter broke in. "My date wanted to dance close and make out all night." Remus snorted, "How life changing that must've been for you Wormtail!" **

**Peter reddened,"She was a good kisser!" **

"**Where's James?" I asked just noticing he wasn't there. "Lola the psycho stalker cornered him on the way down from breakfast," Sirius told me. "Ouch!" I said. "Even more ouch was the fact**

that right before Lola came, Cherri was also cornering him!" Sirius said. I winced, "Double ouch! What happened?" Remus shrugged, "We don't know. We saw 2 angry and obsessive girls and that

was all it took for us to clear off!" I stared at them in disbelief, "So you just ditched your best friend and left him trapped in a corridor with two of his lunatic ex's and no witnesses?"

Peter nodded, "Sounds about right!"

"**Lil what do you want to do before the competition starts?" Sirius changed the subject. I rubbed my hands together with an evil smile, "Take over the world with a hot dog!" I cackled evilly,**

"Muhahaha!!!" They stared at me blankly. I shrugged, "Or we could just you know pull a prank on Filch or something." Remus smiled with relief, "I vote on that idea. The castle's been too quiet

since the other schools have gotten here! People might start believing Hogwarts is a respectable and peaceful place with rule abiding students that all get along." The 3 marauders laughed merrily

at that ludicrous thought.

"**Just to be clear," Peter asked. "This means we _are_ pulling a prank?" "Good I have to get Filch back for making me muck out the trophy room _again_ in my last detention," Sirius said ignoring**

Peter's idiot question. "Any ideas?" Remus asked. "I've got one," Peter said brightly. "If it involves chocolate frogs or muggle balloons then forget it," Remus said impatiently. Peter's face

dropped. I gave Sirius a questioning glance. "You don't want to know," Sirius said. "I've got the perfect idea though and it involves all of us."

**  
We all moved in closer to hear the plan. Then we ditched the rest of lunch to go set it up. On the way out James was walking in looking really annoyed. "Where are you all going?" James asked,**

running his hands through his hair. I snagged him by the shirt and pulled him out with us. "No time to stop and chat Prongs the timing in everything is crucial," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes at

Sirius's dramatic antics. "We'll tell you on the way!" I filled him in on the prank while we trailed behind Sirius and Remus who were arguing about the prank. "You're irking my nerves, shut up!" I

snapped at them. They fell silent for about 2.5 seconds then jumped right back into their argument.

**  
Finally they stopped arguing when we reached the common room. Remus turned to us all, "Sirius will run and get the cloak, then Peter and I will go to Filch's office and plant the actual**

Dungbombs." "While they're doing that, I'll go find Peeves and convince him to break something," Sirius added. "Then James and I will keep Filch busy outside of the Great Hall by distracting

him," I continued. "Giving you guys enough time to plant the dungbombs and put a timing spell on them so that they won't blow up until someone reaches & opens the door," James said. "And while

you're distracting Filch, Peeves will break something heavy nearby and Filch will predictably run off to his office to get the forms to write him up," Peter also added. "Causing him to open the door

and the dungbombs to explode," Remus finished. "Alright kids, let's go!" I said.

**  
We all separated and went off. "So how are we going to distract Filch?" I asked. James shrugged, "Oh the usual. Smart comments, infuriating questions, and suspicious behavior!" I fixed him**

with a look, "So basically we're just winging it?" "Pretty much!" James said. I rolled my eyes in amusement. We caught up with Filch while people were still exiting the hall. James immediately

pulled me to the corner and started whispering frantically with lots of weird hand movements. I caught on and said loudly, "Hope we don't get caught!" Filch was next to us in a flash.

"**What are you two up to?" he sneered. James gave him a look of pure innocence which to anyone who knew him automatically meant he was guilty. "We're not up to anything," James said.**

"Just having a friendly conversation about Hogwarts!" Filch narrowed his eyes. Before he could ask any more questions I jumped in with my own. "I've actually been looking for you," I told Filch.

James looked at me weirdly. "What do you want?" Filch asked me suspiciously. "Oh I've just been wanting to know about your job," I said. James and Filch stared at me.

**  
I ignored their faces, "I've always wanted to moonlight as a caretaker. You seem to be so good at this. So any helpful hints?" Filch turned red. I'm not sure if it was out of anger,**

embarrassment, or because he felt flattered. His next few words pretty much cleared it up for me. "You little nasty brats!" he sneered. I backed up because spit had just flown everywhere from

his mouth and a nasty vein was throbbing on his forehead.

**He pointed at us, "One of these days I'm going to- **

**  
But we never found out what he was going to do because luckily at that moment a huge crash was heard soon followed by a loud mad cackle from Peeves. "Peeves!" roared Filch. Peeves**

zoomed over our heads and blew a loud and what looked like an extremely wet raspberry into Filch's face and zoomed off again. "Well I think that'd be our cue to go," James whispered. We

quickly sprinted away before Filch could remember that he had been in the middle of telling us off. We hurried around the corridor and ducked behind a corner with the other marauders.

"**Did we beat him here?" James asked. "Shhh!" Remus whispered. "He's coming now!" We all quieted down and watched Filch stomp angrily to his office muttering furiously about Peeves and**

prissy students who don't know how to hold their tongues. Mere seconds after he twisted his doorknob and threw open his door, is when it happened. A loud explosion could be heard and

dungbomb's blew up all over Filch's office. Filch staggered back out of his office yelling. "Marauders!!!" We burst into laughter. "Time to go!" Remus said.

**  
We ran away fast. I led everyone into the library under the invisibility cloak. We quickly ducked behind a bookshelf away from everyone and took a bunch of books off the shelves. 10 minutes**

later McGongall raced into the library with Filch at her side. They looked everywhere and finally spotted us casually sitting in a circle reading things out loud to each other.

"**You did this to me!" Filch spat at us. We looked up to see him still covered in dungbomb's. We all started laughing. "What happened to you?" Sirius asked. "You little rodent droppings know**

very well what happened. You set dungbomb's off in my office." Filch yelled. Sirius said nonchalantly, "Nope not us. Don't know what you're talking about." McGongall butt in, "Mr. Filch calm

yourself! Must I remind you that we have guests from visiting schools here? Do not cause a scene!"

**  
Filch quieted down but shot a heated glare at us. "Filch you reek!" Remus said, pinching his nose and fanning away the fumes. McGongall talked before Filch could, saying, "Do you expect me to**

believe you've been in the _library_? Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans maybe! But you three?" She fixed Sirius, James, and Peter with a disbelieving look. "It's true McGee!" I said. "We've all been here

researching!"

**  
McGongall gave a snort of obvious disbelief. "Researching what? Classes are over for the term!" James fluttered his eyelashes, "Why we've been getting a head start on researching for next**

term. We want to make our lovely head of house proud." McGongall glared around at all of our innocent faces. "I know that it was you five who caused this but as of right now I can't prove it.

Potter's story of wanting to make me proud is about as believable as Mr. Black actually having been to the library before today!"

"**Hey!" Sirius said. McGongall whipped around and walked off. Filch opened his mouth once again. "Come along Mr. Filch! You must get cleaned up and take care of that nasty sight in your**

office." McGongall snapped. After one last glare, Filch stalked off behind her. "Ah!" Sirius said happily. "It just isn't Christmas until Minnie has something to be furious at us for!" Remus laughed in

amusement. I hauled myself off the floor. "You boys are wild! I better go and get changed for the first task!" Sirius jumped up to follow, "I'll come with you Lily."

**  
Once back in my room I left Sirius to entertain himself while I showered and changed my clothes. I walked back into my room to see Sirius prodding Celestrial. "I wouldn't do that," I said. But it**

was too late cause Celestrial grew impatient and bit him on the finger. Sirius yelped, "You're animal's a nutter! She bit me for no reason!" I laughed, "You kept poking her. She doesn't like to be

touched much!" Sirius cast dark looks at Celestrial. I walked over and took his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked. I ignored him and concentrated on healing his finger using my magic. "Good

as new!" I told him rummaging around for my mum's chain. "That's a pretty simple outfit for you," Sirius gestured at my clothes.

**  
For the competition I had simply dressed in a light orange tracksuit with the word crazy stamped on my bottom. I swapped all my earrings for small silver studs, removed all my bracelets, and**

stuck a simple silver stud in my nose, tongue, and belly button. I laced up my white trainers and pocketed my wand. "I need to be comfortable enough to move quickly!" I said to Sirius.

**Still having time before the first task was to start I flopped on my bed. Sirius plopped next to me tossing a pillow at my head. "Lils I wanted to see if you've been okay?" he asked me. I gave a**

small noise of consent that I was listening. "You know you've got me and the rest of the guys to be here for you." I rolled over and stared at him not saying anything. He smiled at me, "Evans

you're tougher than this, kid. When you get over this idiot loser, I know one guy for sure whose right for you!" "Who?" I asked moderately curious. He laughed, "You know for a super witch with

mind reading skills you really are quite daft when it comes to guys and their feelings for you." I gave him a weird look. He laughed again, "Forget about it! Let's head down." I climbed on Sirius's

back and we left my room, stopping for a quick chat with Gwen. "Good luck Lily darling!" Gwen said. "I know you'll do marvelous and make Hogwarts proud!" I smiled at her. "We'll see!"

**  
Sirius frog marched me downstairs shouting, "Out of the way! Carrying the bloody Hogwarts champ here!" We passed through the Great Hall doors to see everyone sitting around on muggle**

bleachers. The contestants were standing in the huge empty space in the center of the hall. Sirius dropped me off next to Dumbledore and with a quick tug on my ponytail and a wish of good luck,

he went to be seated with the rest of Gryffindor house.

"**About time," Monty Kimball snapped at me. I snickered, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kimball!" "_Sonorous_!" Dumbledore interrupted. Everyone faced Dumbledore. Dumbledore faced each**

of us, "I assume you all have done you're research on the muggle art of fencing. The rules will be a bit different. Anything goes except for magic and instead of fighting to the death or stabbing

each other you will be fighting until one of you knocks your competitor's sword out of their hand." We all nodded in understanding.

**  
Dumbledore extended his hand, "Your wands!" Before I handed Dumbledore my wand, I muttered one last spell. "_Accio chopsticks_!" A pair of my hair chopsticks zoomed into the great hall and**

landed in my outstretched hand. "What are you going to do with those?" Monty Kimball sneered. I smirked at him before handing Dumbledore my wand and tying my hair up into a tight bun with

my chopsticks. "I'm sure you'll win now," Kimball snorted. I rolled my eyes at him, "I so hope I'm fighting you first!" It turns out I wasn't. The first match was between Spencer Louis and Amaya

Mori.

**  
Kimball and I sat back with the rest of the judges and watched the match. Amaya Mori was quite a good fencer. She won her round with little difficulty. Next was my turn and to my delight I**

was playing my first round against that smug prat Monty Kimball. We stood in the center of the room facing each other. A lot of kids cheered for Kimball. He sneered at me. "Kick some Durmstrang

ass Lily!" The marauders, Frank, Elvis, Vance, and Garbo all yelled in unison. I peeked up and saw them all sitting together with a huge poster that had a magically done up picture of me punching

Malfoy on it. I broke out into a wide grin.

**  
We were both handed a Broadsword each. I didn't have trouble holding mines. "Nice outfit!" Kimball sneered at me. I smirked, "Oh you'll be wishing you were in my outfit by the end of this**

match." Kimball snorted as we circled each other. "En Garde`," I spoke.

**  
Suddenly he lunged forward at me, attempting to catch me by surprise. I merely yawned in a bored manner and stepped to the side, watching as he tripped over his robes. He turned bright red**

and hastily scrambled off the floor. "Wizards robes not very practical for this type of activity after all huh?" I said smiling sweetly at him.

**I allowed him time to toss his robes to the side then we got back to business. We suddenly crossed swords and began fighting back and forth fiercely. Kimball jumped forward and grazed my**

sword roughly, shaking it. I counterattacked with a nifty move called a double` which was a way to describe a complete circle around my opponents blade and finished in the opposite line. Kimball

twisted to the left and hit my sword hard.

**  
I dodged him and disengaged him which is a movement that deceives my opponent and changes the line of engagement. Next that followed between us was a Coup double meaning two attacks**

that arrived within 40 meters of each other. I hit Kimball with a cut which is an attack made with a chopping motion of the blade. Kimball faked me out and drove his sword straight at me causing

me to do a somersault over his head. Kimball looked at me shocked once I landed on the other side of him.

"**No rules remember!" I smirked. Quickly catching him off guard, I gave a huge forward hop and swung my heavy sword at his, knocking it right out of his hand. I chuckled heartily at Kimball's**

facial expression as many people broke out into impressed applause. "Don't you just hate that feeling of dread and embarrassment you get when a muggleborn beats you?" I asked with a wide

smile.

**  
McGongall came and quickly ushered us off to the side. The next round was me and Spencer Louis. I won that one easily enough as well. After my round Kimball fenced against Mori and to be**

expected she one. Then Kimball and Louis faced off and Louis won. It seemed her and I were evenly matched in our fencing skills. So our match came and I was quite eager to fence against her

and pit our skills against one another.

**  
Our match was intense and lasted much longer than our other individual matches. Though we were pretty much evenly matched when it came to skill our styles were completely different. She**

was much more intense in her approach to fencing and relied heavily on the traditional way of fencing, while I was a lot more relaxed and tended to stick to my own way of doing things which

usually resulted in me doing whatever popped into my head at that time. Finally, after an invigorating match, I came out the winner but only just barely because she almost had me. To be honest

had she not lost her footing towards the end, I believe she would have emerged victorious.

**  
I wiped the sweat off my brow in exhaustion. That was probably the best fencing match I had ever been in. She looked defeated and sulky. Ignoring those who were cheering around us, I**

walked up and tapped her shoulder. She turned, "Come to gloat Evans?" I frowned, "I'm not that kind of girl." She gave me a look. I laughed, "Well unless you piss me off like Kimball over there. I

just wanted to tell you that you did an amazing job. You almost had me there!"

**  
Amaya looked at me curiously, "Why are you doing this? You are my competition. Competition does not get along." I smiled, "Well we do things differently here in Britan. We've learned to suck**

it up and not be big babies about it!" Amaya Mori then gave me a true smile, "You fence very well for a British redhead." I laughed, "Okay! I'll take that!" I shook her hand, "I hope we can be

worthy adversaries again sometime!"

"**You are a very odd girl Evans!" She told me with a smile, before walking off to stand by the judges table. **

"**Same to you Mori!" I called after her.**

**  
I too walked over to the judges table. After a second the heads of each individual school and Mr. Jacobson from the ministry each started to shoot out our scores. Amaya Mori from Shanghai**

Academy received a score of two perfect 10's from her headmaster Nakamura and Dumbledore, a nine from headmistress Deville and Jacobson, and an undeserved 4 from headmaster Polliander.

In total her final score was a 42 which was pretty good for the first task even though she deserved much higher from that biased prick Polliander. She scowled at Polliander along with some of the

other judges but otherwise seemed quite pleased with her score.

**  
Next was the disgusting Monty Kimball from Durmstrang. The little snot received a 6 from Dumbledore and Deville, a 3 from Jacobson and Nakamura, and an unbelievable perfect 10 from**

Polliander. I stared at him in disgust. That smirking pretentious prat had no shame. In total Kimball had a final score of 28. His shit eating grin made me want to vomit.

**Spencer Louis from Royal-Raines got two 8's from Dumbledore and Deville, one 7 from Jacobson, and a lousy 4 from Polliander. In total his score came to 27. He maintained a cheery smile**

although he was in last place at the moment. At last it was time for the judges to give out my points. It went silent in the hall again.

**  
To my surprise I received perfect 10's from Dumbledore, Deville, and Jacobson, an 8 from Nakamura, and not so surprisingly 5 from Polliander. Giving me a total score of 43. To tell you the**

truth, I expected much less from Polliander. I guess even he couldn't deny the fact that I'd won all my rounds. Out of nowhere a balled up piece of parchment hit Polliander square in the back of

the head. "Black!" McGongall yelled. Sirius waved his hand in the air, smirking. "Sorry Professor! It slipped!" I snickered to myself.

**  
Dumbledore intervened before McGongall could get anymore worked up then she already was. He addressed us contestants. "You have completed the physical & strategic part of the**

competition. I applaud you all for trying. This next task will take place on Thursday and it will be the creative portion of the competition. You must show off your dancing skills!" I rolled my eyes.

Dumbledore smiled, "It is obviously implied that you will show off only muggle dances. You may choose a partner from your own schools to assist you with this. You are required to present at

least 2 dances. Good luck! You may disperse for the rest of the evening until dinner."

"**Evans! Evans!" Sirius led a group of Hogwarts students in this chant, following me out of the great hall. "Celebration party in the Gryffindor common room!" James yelled. I shook my head and**

called out quickly, "Not now after dinner!" There were groans of disappointment. "Why not now Lil?" Remus asked me. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. "Maybe because I've exhausted as shit

from waking up early, my show last night, and not to mention all this energy draining fencing."

"**You're going to sleep? Now?" James asked with disappointment. "I'm bloody tired," I said. "I've got to take a nap. We can party after dinner." I gave them all hugs and went up to my room.**

"How did you do Lily?" Gwen asked. I smiled, "I won the first task. The next one is dancing and it's on Thursday." Gwen beamed at me, "I knew you'd win! Now go and get some rest!" I thanked

her and went inside. A familiar owl was seated by my window. It was the black owl Addison and I used to stay in touch. Dumbledore had given this owl to me just to use for sending letters to

Addison. No one but the marauders and him were allowed to see the owl.

**I retrieved the letter and read it slowly. It read:**

_**  
Dearest Bella,**_

**_I read your last letter and it brought me great joy. It seems like only yesterday that we met at Snake Lair. I feel so sad when I think of the time that has gone by since I last saw your angelic face. As you've pointed out in many letters that is no one's fault but my own. I've just been extremely busy with recruiting and other things of that nature. Father says to tell you hello and that he hopes to see you soon. I think my father too, is quite charmed by you. You've seemed to have charmed us all with your beauty and wit. The reason for this hastily written letter is to extend an invitation to you for a dinner date this Friday evening. I await your response anxiously._**

_**Sincerely, **_

**_Addison_**

**  
I finished reading his letter with great satisfaction. Dumbledore and I had been hoping that he would request to meet up again soon. I fed the owl some treats before deciding to write Addison**

when I awoke from my nap. I changed into some pajamas and curled up underneath my covers with Heart resting at my side and Celestrial resting on my pillow. I clapped my hands and the lights

went off. "Night babies," I murmured to them before closing my eyes.

**  
A bit later, I woke myself out of my slumber to see three out of the four marauders walking into my room. "Well gee just come on in," I muttered sarcastically. "Thanks! We will," Sirius**

cracked. "We figured you wouldn't be up yet," Remus explained, sitting on my dresser. "So we were going to wake you up because I knew you wouldn't want to miss dinner." James laid down on

the pillow next to mine. I reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. He smiled at me. Peter burped loudly effectively taking my attention away from James. James glared at him. "What?"

Peter asked, confused. I climbed from underneath my covers, smiling in amusement.

"**Is that the owl you use to send that Death Eater bloke letters?" Sirius asked. I nodded while searching through my closet for a cute outfit for tonight's party. "He wrote back? Remus asked,**

taking an interest in the conversation. "Yep," I said, distracted. "Have a look, it's on the table next to my bed." James reached over and read it out loud to everyone. "He says he's charmed by

your beauty and wit!" Sirius scoffed in disbelief. "What a load of dung." Remus exclaimed with disgust. I glared at them all, "Just what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not witty or

beautiful?" Sirius laughed along with Peter. I chucked a pair of flip flops at the both of them. "Watch it!" Sirius said, ducking. "We didn't mean it like that," Peter added, still laughing. "Then how'd

you mean it?" I asked still glaring.

"**We mean the guys trying to butter you up," Remus said. "He's not charmed by your beauty and wit!" James cut in, "Well he probably is quite taken by your looks but no way in Merlin's g-string**

is that prat interested in your wit." Remus along with me gave James a disgusted glance. "I'm not an idiot. I know how to work him and I know it's my looks that have him drawn in." I said, going

back to outfit hunting. "But did we really have to bring Merlin's g-string into this? I'm just saying!" They laughed at my sour facial expression. I pointed my hanger at them, "Also, even though my

looks reeled him in, believe me when I say that it is most definitely my tell him what he needs to hear smooth talking that is keeping him stuck."

**  
James chuckled, "You mean you tell him what he wants to hear?" I shook my head, "No I mean I tell him what he _needs_ to hear. Most guys can spot a girl who only wants to kiss their asses and**

tell them things they want to hear from a mile away. Then instead of taking them seriously they get what they want from them and toss them. Right?" I looked to Sirius and James mainly. They

sheepishly nodded. "Okay so with a guy like Addison he's tempted by good looks but wants a girl that can rival his confidence especially around his inner circle. So I tell him things that he needs to

hear whether it strokes his ego or damages it. He particularly likes when I damage his ego because it shows him that I'm not lured to him by his power, wealth, or family. So therefore in his mind I

must be trustworthy and worthy of being taken seriously."

**  
The marauders stared at me in amazement. "Are you secretly a guy?" Peter asked stupidly. I stared at him taken aback and very much offended. "What the hell kind of question is that?" Remus**

smacked Peter in the head. "You dolt!" Peter turned red, "Oh Merlin! Lily I didn't mean it like that! I mean you seem to know a lot about how guys think." James smirked at him, "Nice save!" "You

guys suck!" I said, dragging myself to the bathroom to change. 10 minutes later I came out the bathroom dressed in tight black skinny legged pants that were scrunched up at the ankles and had

small thin rips at the top of my thighs on each leg. I paired it with a bronze short sleeved top with a print of black vines across it, black suspenders, and black patent leather pumps.

**  
I walked over to one of my mirrors and began adjusting a large gold vintage clip in the side of my hair. I left my hair down but swept it to one side using the clip. "Can you dance in those?"**

James asked pointing to my heels. I laughed, "James, I once had to fight Voldeywhore in 6 inch stiletto's. So I'm pretty sure I can dance in these!" Sirius touched my hair, "Lil you're hair is crazy

long." I frowned, "I know. I have this sick urge to chop it off but I'm so used to it being there that I kind of have separation anxiety when I picture it being gone."

"**Did you write him back yet?" Remus asked, shaking Addison's letter at me. I shook my head no, while sliding my mum's chain on and a leather choker as well. I tied on a bunch of black strap**

leather bracelets up both my arms, changed my earrings to all large gold squares, and replaced my belly, tongue, and nose rings with gold studs. "I'm going to write him back before we go down to

dinner." I told Remus. I finished putting on my black lip gloss and black eye liner. "Okay all done!" I said turning from my mirror. Sirius gave me a wolf whistle. I rolled my eyes, "That's getting

really old!" Whipping out a quill, I sat next to James and began writing Addison a reply back.

"**Done!" I said happily, signing my alias at the bottom. I read it out loud.**

**_  
Dearest Addison,_**

**_I was so delighted to receive this letter from you. I know you've been extremely busy as have I. What with my fascination with British culture and having found an apartment to reside in, I've been plenty busy. Not too busy to think of you though. Send my greetings to your father. I'm ever so flattered that they seem charmed by me. I guess it's just how us purebloods were brought up. I would be happy to accompany you to dinner Friday evening. Just let me move a few social engagements around and I will owl you later with the details of where to pick me up and what time. Hope you are well._**

_**Love, Bella**_

"**Very flirty!" Remus said with a grin. I smirked, "That was the idea!" I tied the letter to the owl and tossed it out the window. "Now since that's done lets go to dinner," I said. "I'll meet with**

Dumbledore in the morning to work out Friday's plans." Sirius followed behind me with the other marauders out of the door. "I can't wait for this party!" Sirius exclaimed. "We went and got all the

food from Hogsmede already and decked out the common room with party favors." I grinned, "I'm kind of psyched for it!"

**  
We entered the Great Hall and sat at the usual spot. A lot of people came over to congratulate me on winning the first task. I nibbled on a buttery breadstick, "So who all did you invite to this**

thing?" "Well," James answered me, "We invited Gryffindor house obviously, a bunch of Hufflepuffs, some of the more tolerable foreign kids, and all the Ravenclaws who are decent to you or who

are currently shagging Sirius." I rolled my eyes at that last comment.

**  
While the guys were finishing up eating, I went around to make sure some of the people I liked having around were attending the party. Elvis, Vance, and their whole group were coming and I**

stopped by to invite Amaya Mori from Shanghai and Spencer Louis from Royal-Raines, who also assured me that they'd be there. I went over to Sev to invite him as well. He was sitting with those

idiots again but jumped over to meet me in the middle of the hall. I couldn't help but wonder was this out of excitement from wanting to talk to me or just to keep me from interrupting them.

"Yea?" he asked looking back at the Slytherins. "Um, just wanted to see if you were coming to my victory party!" I said feeling stupid since it was obvious he didn't want to talk to me at that

moment. "I can't! I'm busy." Sev answered quickly. My face dropped, "Oh okay well sorry I interrupted you. Bye!" I turned to walk away.

"**Hey Lily!" Sev called out to me. I turned slightly, "Yeah?" Sev broke into a smile, "Congratulations!" I beamed at him, "Thanks!" I hurried back over to the marauders where Jelly was now**

sitting too. I sat down next to her, "What's up Jelly?" She giggled, "I have a date!" "Really?" I said casually. "Yeah she does," James said bitterly. "Some little freckly prat!" I laughed, "Sour

much?" I faced Jelly, "You coming to the party?" She nodded, "Yep! The Head Boy says all fourth years and under can stay until a certain time." I grinned, "Cool beans!" The marauders all left to

go start the party except for James who waited with me.

"**So why are we waiting again?" James asked me. "Giving everyone time to get things interesting before we get there," I told him, eyeing the orange polish on my nails. A bit later we started**

off to the party. "You doing alright?" James inquired. I shrugged, "As well as can be expected, I supposed." James gave my shoulder a squeeze, "It gets easier." I nodded, "I know. It'll be a lot

easier when Christmas break starts and I can get some breathing room. Just didn't think I'd end up down this road again." James looked at me, "Well maybe you need to take this road to get

where you're meant to be." I smiled at him before entering the common room.

**  
Talk about chaos. Everyone was running around, laughing, dancing, and eating junk food. I noticed that Sirius had stole some of my favorite muggle cd's because they were currently blasting**

on my also stolen stereo system set up off to the side. Everyone turned to see us and immediately Sirius led them in a huge shout of Congratulations! I laughed and James pulled me into a side hug.

Sirius ran over and knocked James out of the way, pulling me over to dance with him. Green Day's Know Your Enemy was playing. I shook it up with Sirius, expertly displaying my moves. We

danced 2 more times after that before I slunk off to get a refreshing drink.

**  
I met Amaya at the punch bowl. She was unknowingly reaching for a glass of punch. I stopped her quickly, "Unless you want to be drunk and end up snogging a certain Sirius Black I wouldn't**

drink that if I were you." She chuckled, "Um thanks for stopping me." I smiled, "No big deal." I handed her a flask of pumpkin juice. "At parties you're always safer with something in a bottle that

hasn't been previously opened." We sipped and talked for a while. Mostly about how Monty Kimball was an ass but a little about her home in Japan. I gave her a few tips on how to stay relaxed. A

guy came over and took her off to dance then.

"**Oh Lily!" Elvis sang coming over to me. I sang back, "Oh Elvis!" He pulled me over and we danced. Elvis was so good at dancing. I really enjoyed it. He did a bunch of fancy moves then Garbo**

came over and they had me pressed in between them. So I went back to my club roots and dirty danced a bit with them. All in good fun.

**  
Later the younger kids were sent away and the freakiness started. I caught Remus snogging his date from the ball in a corner. Sirius for once was not snogging anyone but was in the middle of**

a huge drinking contest with a bunch of other boys. James was sitting over there watching but only looked mildly interested. Several girls were hanging around him attempting to get his attention

but he just stared at them all blankly. I decided to save him from his misery and climbed over the couch and fell onto his lap. He smirked at me, "Fancy meeting you here Lil!" I laughed, "Strangest

coincidence huh?"

**  
James and I sat and watched Sirius for a while but soon got bored of that. So he took me by the hand and led me over to dance. We danced for a long time and had so much fun acting silly that**

we barely noticed the craziness around us. Sirius came over in the middle of James and I doing the dumbest dance moves we could think of. Well more like he crashed into us. The dummy had

done a cannonball off the card table and landed on top of James.

**  
I peered down at both of them with an amused smirk on my face, "How's it going down there guys?" James squinted in pain, "Just peachy!" Sirius had fallen fast asleep on him, getting**

comfortable and curling up against James. I bit back a laugh, "Need some help?" James nodded gratefully. I pointed my wand at Sirius and levitated him up to the dorm, letting James follow me.

"Thanks for the help Lil!" James said. I gave him a pat on the arm, "I'm out Potter! Need to hit the sack and do some planning for dinner with the enemy this weekend. See you in the a.m.!"

**  
I headed downstairs and saw everyone half naked and passed out or some were even still going strong. I shook my head, laughing as I saw Garbo passed out with Cherry huddled up close. Oh**

he was so gonna get later on at band practice about that one. I departed after tossing one last look at the hilarious sight of the common room.

.


	45. Dumbass Reviewers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

****

****

************************************************************

************************************************************************************

************************

****

Well it seems like some dumb person decided to leave a rude review. I can handle people not liking the story, thats life, but seriously this person said some ignorant things. One, the idiot said the story takes place in the 70s and so the music was all wrong. Ummm hello? Idiot did you not see in the summary that it says in bold letters AU as in Alternate Universe? Duh!!! Then the person says I switch POV's too much. First of all the whole story is from an outsiders point of view and Lily's, that's it. Also, I can switch point of views whenever I want to. Thats why this is called FAN FICTION. Some of you readers are really annoying. You sit there and point out every little thing like this is supposed to be a potential New York Times Best Seller. It's a freaking story that I made up to entertain myself! I'm not trying to come off rude but if you're going to leave a review don't leave a pointless one that makes about as much sense as Dobby's pillowcase! If you don't actually have a helpful critique in which you don't say it in a rude manner then how about you press the back button on your browser and bypass my story all together. To the readers who are helpful and respectful, thanks very much I appreciate you. Sorry for taking up another chapter but I had to address this stupidity because it really pissed me off!


	46. I Gotta Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**I'd like to give a special shout out to the many people who sent me sweet reviews based off how frustrated I was with some of the more rude reviewers. Especially to one amazing reviewer in particular who reviewed under a name Sojourn in SkiaThuros! You are so sweet and you're review sounded like something I would say. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it!"**

* * *

**Right before breakfast the next morning, I was getting dressed so I could head down to Dumbledore's office. I clipped on several pairs of miniature hand and feet earrings, twisted in a random**

**sparkly blue green disco ball nose ring, and placed a blue spiked tongue ring in my mouth. I brushed my hair back into a tight ponytail to the back and then French braided the loose hair. I added**

**bright green streaks in my hair to match my baggy blue and green plaid pants I had on. I pulled on some chunky black combat boots to match my black turtleneck and tucked my pants into those. I**

**walked over to the mirror and applied some heavy black mascara and clear apricot scented lip gloss before hooking on my mum's chain and two black rings with curse words.**

**Celestrial perched on my shoulder and Heart followed me out of the portrait. Gwen yawned, "Up early today Lily?" I smirked at her, "Sleeping on the job Gwen? I'm surprised at you!" I suspect**

**that no one would believe me if I were to tell them that I received a rude hand gesture in reply from a portrait. I chuckled and kept walking. Unfortunately, I encountered Peeves on the way. He**

**very rudely tried to get me to walk through him. "Evil Evans!" Peeves cackled. "Putrid Peeves!" I shot back. "Still lurking the corridors in hopes of finding a friend huh?" Peeves blew a raspberry at**

**me and zoomed off in the other direction.**

**I made it up to Dumbledore's office and thankfully pass that dreaded gargoyle. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon Ms. Evans!" Dumbledore said. Celestrial flew over to Fawkes at that moment and to**

**my surprise they began flying around each other in small circles. Dumbledore chuckled, "It seems as though Fawkes has taken a liking to your bat." I smirked, "Yeah! She's always been an**

**insufferable flirt!" I took a seat and pulled out the letter from Addison. After reading it out loud I looked up expecting to see Dumbledore staring at me but instead found him playfully scratching**

**behind Heart's ear. Clearing my throat seemed to bring his attention back to me.**

"**I have an idea of what to do," Dumbledore spoke up. I cut in, "I've already come up with a plan, I just need help executing it." Dumbledore stared, "Continue on then Ms. Evans!" "Alright," I said.**

**"So I was thinking that we'd rent out a decoy apartment for my cover and have Addison over after dinner so I can get in his head a bit more. Then I could plant muggle recording devices all over the**

**place and Vance and McMillian can listen in case any trouble goes on. I can also wear a muggle wire for them to listen in on during dinner because I'm sure he'll take me to another death eater spot.**

**When he tells me where we're going for dinner Vance and McMillian will hear it and can hide outside down a little ways in case I need them. I could have Vance and McMillian set up the apartment**

**during the day and meet them in Hogsmede and apparate to the apartment where I'll check over everything and then go meet Addison."**

**  
Dumbledore nodded, "Good plan but let me contact the others and get this all set up quickly. I'll be in touch!" I smiled and whistled for Heart and Celestrial to follow me out the door. "Oh and Ms.**

**Evans?" Dumbledore called after me. I looked back at him, "Yes Dumbledee?" Dumbledore smiled, "Remarkable job on the first task. Hogwarts has never been more proud." Feeling quite touched, I**

**thanked him and hurried off to lunch.**

**Upon entering the Great Hall, I spotted Lorenzo against the wall flirting with some random girl. My heart sank but I quickly tore my gaze away from him and hurried over to the marauders. They**

**were all looking dead tired. Sirius was asleep in the butter dish and Peter was snoring with his eyes open. I slumped down next to James. "Surprised to see you up Lils!" James remarked. I**

**shrugged, "I had to talk to Dumbledee!" Remus sipped his grapefruit juice, "Did that go well?" I nodded, "Yup!"**

"**You alright?" Remus asked. I nodded again, "Yup!" James pushed a mug of hot coffee over without looking at me. I took it and gulped some of it down. James stared at me a minute then resumed**

**eating his toast in silence. I sighed and let my head fall onto James's shoulder and started flicking bits of breakfast rolls at Sirius. "So anybody want to take a bet on how long it'll take Sirius to**

**remember all the crazy shit he did last night?" Remus asked. James cracked a grin, "I say about five minutes after the poor bloke wakes up!" Remus smirked, "Well I'd wager he'll remember after a**

**few people smirk and whisper around us first."**

**James nudged me. I gave a tiny smile, "Probably after I call him a slut!" They chuckled. "So what are we doing today?" Remus asked. "Are you rehearsing today Lily?" I yawned before answering**

**him, "No we're rehearsing tomorrow. I have to find a dance partner today and work at the club tonight." "Any ideas on who you're going to get to dance with you yet?" questioned Remus. "No clue**

**whatsoever," I told him. James pressed Sirius's head harder into the butter dish to wake him up. Sirius pulled his head off the table, while glaring at James furiously.**

"**Any particular reason you had to do that?" Sirius asked. James gave him an innocent look, "My dearest friend, Padfoot, I only wanted to make sure you did not drown!" Sirius narrowed his eyes,**

**"In _butter_?" James shrugged, "It could happen!" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Anybody else got a mind numbing headache?" Remus smirked, "Nope! Wonder what you did last night to acquire this**

**headache, Padfoot!" Sirius paused, "Last night? I don't remember anything but throwing a party for Lil!" "Nothing at all? Huh Padfoot?" James prodded. "What did I do?" Sirius asked, glancing at the**

**looks on our faces. "You're a slut!" I laughed. A few people walked by and shot Sirius weird looks and began whispering.**

**Sirius let out a loud groan. "Not again! Don't tell me I did it again." Remus nodded, "That you did!" I gave James a look, "He does things like that often?" James nodded smirking. "Yea this would be**

**his fifth time in two years!" I stared at Sirius, "Sirius do you mean to tell me that this isn't the first time you've gotten completely sloshed with alcohol, had your own one man karaoke contest, ran**

**around in Cherri's pre plastic surgery bra, stuck your head into a bowl of punch, and took a cannonball off the table?" Remus and James shook with laughter. "You forgot that he attempted to give**

**Frank a lap dance!" James added. Sirius winced at the memories. "Guys why didn't anyone stop me?" Remus smirked at him, "Now what kind of friends would we be if we stopped you every time**

**you made a fool out of yourself?" Sirius glared, "Good ones!"**

**James high fived Remus, "Tsk! Tsk! Sirius now how will you ever learn if we don't let you make your own mistakes. It's really very selfish of us to deny you that privilege of growing up." "I hate**

**you all!" Sirius mumbled. Sirius popped Peter in the nose, bringing him out of his slumber. "What's the matter?" Peter asked drowsily. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Wake up, prat!" "Want to help me find**

**a dance partner?" I asked James. "I can't!" James said. "Lisa's been nagging me to sneak her into Hogsmede so that she can buy everyone's Christmas gifts."**

"**Oh well in that case, I'll be expecting a great Christmas gift myself!" I laughed. "Did you get mine yet?" James asked. "What about ours?" Remus asked cutting in. "I always do Christmas shopping**

**at the last minute!" I told them. "So I'll get your gifts over the break!" "I'll expect my gift in the form of a silk nightie!" Sirius winked. "Sure," I smirked. "What size do you wear?" They laughed.**

**"What's everyone doing after breakfast?" asked Peter. "Hogsmede with Lisa!" answered James. "Testing out mistletoe," Sirius smirked. "Looking for a dance partner," I said. We all looked at**

**Remus. He shrugged, "I guess I'll tag along and help Lily! What about you Wormtail?"**

"**I was hoping to go with Prongs to Hogsmede. I have to pick up some more potions supplies after I knocked them all over Jenny Frugal." Peter said, wincing at the memory. "Sure buddy!" James**

**said. Breakfast dispersed and we all went our separate ways. "Where to first?" Remus asked. "Think back on your years at Hogwarts," I said. "Ever seen any guys with proper dance training**

**before?" Remus snorted, "You do remember that we go to Hogwarts right?" I snickered, "Right! Well do you remember seeing anyone who could walk straight?" Remus laughed, "All jokes aside. A**

**lot of the kids from old pureblood families can dance really well. So maybe we should try those first!"**

"**Good idea," I agreed. "So not including the ones who hate me, who's left on that list?" Remus paused, "Well damn Lily. Maybe just Dumbledore then!" I punched his arm, "Ha! Ha! Not funny!"**

**Remus laughed again, "Let's go to the Gryffindor common room first and ask around." We started the walk up to the common room. "So Lil," Remus started. "I've noticed you and James have been**

**getting along really well these past few weeks." I smiled, "Yeah we have. I have to admit he's not such a bad guy like I thought before. He's actually kind of sweet and attentive." "You guys have**

**been getting a bit close huh?" Remus continued. I shrugged, "I guess so! It's hard not to open up to James, he's just so easy to talk to. I mean to be truthful it's hard not to open up to all of you guys.**

**You make things easier on me. You know being here at Hogwarts isn't so easy for me. It's the center of a lot of political families."**

**Remus nodded, "Well you know they say Hogwarts is the number one wizarding school. So almost everyone of importance sends their children here." "I know but it's a huge center for conflict and**

**I get caught up in a lot of it even though I know I shouldn't." I said. Remus glanced at me, "Lily you do a lot for everyone whether they know it or not. So I don't think it's too much to ask of us to**

**allow you to let off steam when people make you mad. That's how you grew up being and you shouldn't feel like you have to change that for anybody!"**

"**Thanks!" I told him. "Remus you're a good friend!" Remus smiled at me, "You are too Lily!" We walked into the common room and immediately were waved over by Garbo and some of his**

**buddies. Remus and I pulled up a few chairs over at their table where they were immersed in trading chocolate frog cards. "What's going on mates?" Garbo asked, offering us some frogs. I declined**

**mine but Remus accepted. "Looking for a dance partner for the next task," I told him. "You know our Garbo over here was forced into classical dance classes!" one of Garbo's friends, Jim, said. I**

**turned to him, "Really?" Garbo colored, "Blame my mum!"**

**I grabbed Garbo's hand, "I'll love you forever! Please help me with this!" Garbo chuckled, "Sure Lil! I was actually going to seek you out at lunch and offer my help!" I pumped my fist in the air,**

**"Yes!!!" "When would you like to get down to business?" Garbo asked. "Give me 10 minutes to go and change into some other clothes and I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement. You know**

**where that is right?" I asked. Garbo shook his head, "I've only been once. Remus can show me right?" Remus nodded, "Yeah I'll take him and you can meet us. No problems with me sitting in right**

**Lil?"**

"**Sure!" I said. "We could use the critique." I split with them and hurried to my room. Once there, I changed into some black sweats, a black tank top and black sneakers. I grabbed my boom box, a**

**few cd's, and sprinted quickly down to Hagrid's to drop off Heart, and then let Celestrial loose on the grounds. I hurried back up to the Room of Requirement and found Remus and Garbo sitting out in**

**a dance studio with wall to wall mirrors.**

**I sat the boom box down and put in a mix cd. I took Garbo's hand. "Have you decided what dances you want to do?" Garbo asked. "Yeah!" I said. "I was thinking we'd do a traditional muggle waltz**

**first, then a muggle tango, and then as an extra bonus a belly dance." "Belly dance?" exclaimed Garbo, bewildered. "I thought we only had to do two dances?" "True!" I said. "But I wanted to add**

**something extra in for more points. You gotta think outside the box, Garbo! How else do you expect to get ahead?"**

"**Come on let's practice some simple dance moves first." I said, pulling him over to me. "Remus turn on that boom box." Remus hit the on switch and my song popped on. Serious by Gwen Stefani. I**

**showed Garbo some simple stretches and we started getting into the rhythm of it together.**

**_Baby, I don't know when the danger came  
I wanna find someone that I can blame  
Call the doctor cause I am sick in love  
And I can't help it_**

**_Baby, I'm worried about my mental state  
Don't know if I'll recuperate  
Think it's serious, gone from bad to worse  
And I'm in trouble_**

**_I think I'm coming down with something  
I know it gonna need your medicine  
So help me now, I'm freaking out lover_**

**_This love is serious (everybody knows I'm mad for you)  
You get me seriously out of my mind  
And I am so into us (not gonna let no one get hold of you)  
Baby, baby  
Cause this love is serious, we're seriously onto something_**

**_Lover, you love me like no one can  
So if I'm crazy hope you understand  
Hurry doctor come, need to get me some  
You know what time it is_**

**_I think I'm coming down with something  
I know it gonna need your medicine  
So help me now, I'm freaking out lover_**

**_This love is serious (everybody knows I'm mad for you)  
You get me seriously out of my mind  
And I am so into us (let no one get hold of you)  
Baby you're mine (you're seriously fine)_**

**_And you know I can't stand  
How the girls all wanna be getting all up in my place  
So get off of my man and don't try to mess with me  
Cause this love is serious, we're seriously onto something_**

_**You got me so delirious, I'm under your control  
Point it at me if you must, your arrow's got me poisoned  
Tell me what my treatment is, your love's got me insane  
My prescription is your kiss and boy you got me wantin' it**_

**I switched on some more music and had Garbo mimic several of my dance moves. Remus helped by telling us which ones looked better. By the time lunch rolled around, Garbo and I were covered**

**in sweat and feeling sore. I hadn't danced like that in a long time. Remus helped me up off the floor, "Ready for some food?" I wiped my face with a towel, "Oh yeah! Dying for some!" We all walked**

**on over to the Great Hall together, breathing in the heavenly smells of bangers and mash and Yorkshire pudding.**

"**Practice, tomorrow! Same time, same place!" I said to Garbo before we spilt to go sit with our respective friends. I collapsed next to Sirius, who was deep in conversation with Peter and James.**

**"What's up?" Remus asked them. "Oh nothing!" Peter said quickly. "They're talking about what to get me for Christmas!" I said, piling food onto my plate. "You cheated!" James cried. Remus bent**

**closer to us, "Did you read their minds, Lily?" I smirked, "Home court advantage!" They gave me baffled looks, "Huh?" I laughed, "Never mind! Muggle thing!" Sirius changed the subject, "Did you**

**find a partner?" I swallowed my food, "Yep! Garbo's going to help me out! We worked out a bit before lunch."**

"**Lily have you noticed that Snape has been hanging out an awful lot with those other Slytherin rodents?" Sirius asked me darkly. I sighed, "Yes I have! Leave him alone Sirius! I trust him!" They**

**all cast me doubtful looks. "I hate that guy!" Peter snarled. I looked over and saw Lorenzo going up some girl's skirt. "You alright?" Sirius asked. I quickly shoveled the rest of my food into my**

**mouth. "Yea," I said, getting up from the table. "I'm out guys! See you later!" I hurried out of the hall before anyone else could say anything.**

**I went up to my room but once inside I found that I didn't feel like being there. So I pulled on a bulky black parka and grabbed my black guitar. I bypassed the Great Hall and ducked out onto the**

**snow covered grounds. The cold weather was like a revival to my heart. It felt good. I conjured up a small round couch and placed it by the frozen lake. Then I sat down and stared out into the lake**

**for awhile. "Um hey!" I closed my eyes briefly saying, "Lorenzo what do you want?" I felt him sit down beside me, "I was just checking on you!" I felt myself smirk at the irony of that, "Trying to**

**see am I doing okay, are you?" "How are you feeling after everything?" Lorenzo asked timidly. Never opening my eyes I began to play a song I wrote called Skin. I sang:**

**_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_**

_**Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all**_

_**Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting**_

_**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**_

_**So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been**_

_**Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
my tears you'll taste**_

_**Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson**_

_**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**_

_**I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine**_

_**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**_

_**Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie**_

**I finally opened my eyes to stare at him. He looked lost for words. I sighed, "Just go, please!" He opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind and trudged away. My fingers were**

**now borderline numb with cold. After a few more minutes of feeling sorry for myself, I gathered my guitar, banished the couch, and went back into the castle. I found myself entering the marauders**

**dormitory minutes later. As I was hoping, they were all spread across their respective beds. "Merlin Lily! You're red as a blood lollipop!" Sirius exclaimed. I sat my guitar down and fell onto the**

**closest bed, which happened to be James's. "Been outside?" James asked. I nodded, "Yes!" James took my hands and rubbed them to keep them warm. I shot him a grateful smile.**

**I curled up into James's side to keep warm. "Why do guys suck so bad?" I mumbled to them. Sirius let out his bark like laugh. The other guys gave each other bemused looks. "Sirius you probably**

**suck the most out of all the guys in this room," I continued. "So why do you guys suck so much?" Sirius smirked, "I take offense to that but to be honest I have no idea why we suck so much. I think**

**it's a chip put in our brain's that require us to automatically fuck up when anyone who cares about us gets near!" "Speak for yourself!" Remus said. "I don't suck! I keep telling these guys that girls**

**are not to be played with." Peter answered next, "Look Lil, you have to be realistic here. We're teenage guys. No guy wants to settle down and live a boring old one woman life. Where's the fun in**

**that?"**

"**I resent that," I said. "I'm not some boring old girlfriend who gets her guy and then wants to play Chinese checkers every night with scones and clotted cream at an arm's reach. I like to have**

**adventures and keep things interesting." James grinned, "I don't think any guy could ever call dating you boring, Lil!" "Guys are you going to the club with me tonight?" I asked them, changing the**

**subject. "When?" asked Peter. "A bit after dinner," I said. "Sounds like a good way to spend the night!" James said. "Good," I mumbled, sleepily.**

**First thing I saw when I woke up was Heart staring at me. Yawning, I scratched behind her ears. Then I stretched and glanced around. Sirius and Peter were the only other ones in the room. They**

**were stretching as well. "What time is it?" I asked. "About dinner time," Peter answered, glancing at his watch. They got up to head down to dinner. Since I was being lazy Sirius picked me up and**

**carried me all the way down to the Great Hall with Heart trailing behind us. I was a bit shocked he was able to carry me all the way down several flights of stairs and long corridors. But then again**

**thinking back on how ripped he is, I shouldn't be.**

**Several death glares were thrown my way for being in the arms of one of the hottest guys in school. Remus and James were already seated and staring at us with amused expressions on their**

**faces. Sirius parked me down in between him and James. Heart squeezed in and curled up on my lap. "Who went and got Heart from Hagrid's?" I asked. "Me and Remus!" James said. "We decided**

**to let you lazy lot sleep."**

**After dinner passed with a few minor pranks from the guys, I left them to get changed for the club and went to my room. Gwen and I chatted for a few minutes, then I went inside to play with and**

**feed Heart. While she was eating, I showered and changed into tight black stretch jeans with a white belt, a tight white belly t-shirt with giant black bubble letters spelling out I love Hip Hop with a**

**red heart substituting for the word love.**

"**_Accio_ red high tops!" I said, pointing at my closet. After lacing up my bright red high tops, I slipped into my mum's chain and a heavy gold chain with several matching gold 3D sunglasses shaped**

**earrings. I fastened in my gold stud belly, tongue, and nose rings. Standing in the mirror, I dusted on some gold glitter, applied heavy black mascara, and put on some vanilla lip gloss. I untied my**

**thick braid and shook my hair out, making it wild and full of big waves.**

**Deciding to leave Heart and Celestrial in for the night, I pocketed my wand and threw on my Harley Davidson leather jacket. I left out and headed to Gryffindor Tower. A bunch of people were still**

**up, so I got quite the stares as I walked in. "Wow! Headed my way?" Some random guy called out. I rolled my eyes at him and kept going up the boy's staircase. I kicked the door open and walked**

**inside. "Must you always do that?" Remus asked, not bothering to look up.**

**I nodded, "It's a habit!" James walked out the bathroom. "Gorgeous as always!" he said, staring. "You look great, you guys!" I said, surveying them. The guys were all dressed dark pants and**

**loose fitting shirts that still managed to show off their muscles. "So how are we doing this since there are still a lot of people up in the common room?" asked Peter. "You guys are going to follow me**

**under the invisibility cloak!" I said simply. "Let's go!" Sirius said.**

**I led the hidden group of guys down pass the nosey students and pass the portrait. The guys took off the cloak once we'd made it inside the passageway behind the statue of the one eyed witch.**

**"So are you performing anything tonight?" Remus questioned. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe one or two songs but mostly I'm working the floor and bartending." Sirius rubbed his hands**

**together, "Bring on the liquor and the hot babes!" I laughed, "So I take it you're getting wasted tonight, _again_?**

**They all threw me bewildered looks. "Wasted?" Sirius asked. I sighed, "American muggle slang for drunk!" "Oh!" They all chorused. "So Lil," James started. "Yes?" I answered, trying to trip**

**Sirius. "Well I was just wondering," James continued but stopped. I glanced at him to see the marauders all exchanging looks. "What is it?" I asked. James cleared his throat, "Uh do you want to**

**stay over my house for the break?" Whatever I was expecting him to say it definitely wasn't this. I fell silent. "Sirius, Peter, and Remus will all be there too!" James added quickly.**

"**I'll think about," I concluded. "Thanks for inviting me!" Remus steered the conversation away from that subject for the remainder of the way. Finally getting there, I led them all to the back. The**

**club was packed and the vibe in the atmosphere felt great! I collected the guy's cloaks and ducked behind the bar, storing theirs and mine. I heard a chorus of Hey Lee's and Hey Lily's! "Lily glad**

**you could make it in tonight!" Rob said. "We've got a great crowd tonight. Why don't you start off at the bar!" I moved over to serve some people at the bar. Rob went and said his greetings to the**

**marauders who were making themselves comfortable.**

"**You guys want a drink?" I called to the other end of the bar. "Get me a couple shots of firewhiskey!" James said. I tossed the bottle in the air, caught it, slammed 3 shot glasses down in front of**

**James, and poured the alcohol into each glass. Smiling at me, James chugged the shots down quickly. The other guys ordered some Irish soda mixed with wizard vodka to start with. I mixed a few**

**more drinks for some other customers. The d.j. was playing some really good music that night. A combination of hip hop and rock.**

**Later that night, everything had picked up even more, the marauders had drifted away from the bar and I'd lost track of them at that point. It was pretty busy at the bar. There were regular**

**customers there that night as well as a bunch of new faces. Farrah and Carlos came up at the bar. I finished up with a customer and turned to them, "Hey guys! Can I get you anything?" "How about**

**a jello shot!" Carlos requested. "Muggle or Wizard?" I asked. "Muggle!" Farrah said. "Take one with us Lee!" I set us all up with jello shots and poured salt on our hands. We downed our shots,**

**licked the salt off our hands, and bit into tiny lemon slices.**

**I moved down the bar to take other orders. Rob came over, "Work the floor a bit!" I winked at him and left from behind the bar. I walked over to Hank the d.j. and whispered in his ear, "Play my**

**song Switch!" He nodded and switched the records. I took the mic from him and stood side by side with him as he started spinning my record. People shifted towards me as I began singing my song**

**Switch.**

**  
The d.j. started it, _"Switch it! Switch it!"_**

**I sang, "_You're out of this world I'm sure of it_**

_**A crazy intuition**_

_**you're up and on, you're here**_

_**than gone, come back**_

_**A curious condition**_

_**And then you switch right over**_

_**it's weird, yeah I know but**_

_**Just can't get a hold of myself**_

**I danced over to the crowd, and started pulling people over to dance. Dancing**

**side by side with a group of girls decked out in leather I started into the chorus, "_Hey, so strange_**

**_You switched in front of me_**

_**Hey, you've changed**_

_**Not like you used to be**_

_**Cause you get in my head and hold my heart**_

_**When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart**_

_**So reverse your words, get to the start**_

_**And switch back to my world**_

**_Hey, you're just_**

_**Talking like a machine**_

_**Hey, I'm stuck**_

_**On everyone in between**_

_**Cause you get in my head and hold my heart**_

_**When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart**_

_**So reverse your words, get to the start**_

_**And switch back to my world**_

**Moving through the wildly dancing crowd, I danced up to Carlos. He spun me**

**around smiling while I belted out, _"You're out of this world I'm sure of it_**

_**A little more than different**_

_**And you keep lacking, lacking concern of it**_

_**it's you that I am missing**_

_**And then you switch right over**_

_**it's weird, yeah I know but**_

_**Just can't get a hold of myself**_

**I twirled around the club singing_, "Hey, so strange_**

**_You switched in front of me_**

_**Hey, you've changed**_

_**Not like you used to be**_

_**Cause you get in my head and hold my heart**_

_**When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart**_

_**So reverse your words, get to the start**_

_**And switch back to my world**_

_**Hey, you're just**_

_**Talking like a machine**_

_**Hey, I'm stuck**_

_**On everyone in between**_

_**Cause you get in my head and hold my heart**_

_**When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart**_

_**So reverse your words, get to the start**_

_**And switch back to my world**_

**_Wonder where you are, how can I find you_**

**_Staring at the stars falling behind you_**

_**Across the universe, hope you'll be back soon**_

_**I gotta find a place to meet, I'll rearrange it**_

_**Hey, so strange**_

**_You switched in front of me_**

_**Hey, you've changed**_

_**Not like you used to be**_

_**Cause you get in my head and hold my heart**_

**_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_**

_**So reverse your words, get to the start**_

_**And switch back to my world**_

_**Hey, you're just**_

_**Talking like a machine**_

_**Hey, I'm stuck**_

_**On everyone in between**_

_**Cause you get in my head and hold my heart**_

_**When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart**_

_**So reverse your words, get to the start**_

_**And switch back to my world**_

_**Open your heart, yeah we're back to the start**_

_**Open your heart, Yeah, get back to the start**_

_**Open your heart, yeah we're back to the start**_

_**Open your heart, yeah get back to the start**_

_**Open your heart, yeah we're back to the start**_

_**Open your heart, yeah get back to the start**_

**Putting on another dance record, the d.j. gave me a thumbs up. Lady Gaga's Just Dance came on. Walking through the people, I came across James. "Wanna dance?" He yelled over the music. I**

**nodded and he took my hand.**

_**  
I've had a little bit too much, much**_

_**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**_

_**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**_

_**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**_

**I threw some of my best moves at James. He spun me around and pulled me against him backwards. "Trying to see if I can keep up?" He breathed into my ear. I smirked and pulled away, twisting**

**my body into some wild angles.**

_**  
What's going on the floor?**_

_**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**_

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**_

_**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

**Beyonce's Sweet Dreams came on. James and I continued dancing. He was matching my skills pretty damn good. I hooked my arm around his neck, rolling my body into his.**

_**  
Every night I rush to my bed**_

_**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**_

_**When I close my eyes**_

_**I'm goin outta my head**_

_**Lost in a fairytale**_

_**Can you hold my hands and be my guide**_

**Tiny beads of sweat trickled down my bare belly button. James cupped my stomach gently, squeezing it softly. I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach but brushed it off as just being the**

**alcohol taking it's affect.**

**_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_**

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

_**My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere**_

_**Baby long as you're here**_

_**I'll be floating on air cause you're my**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

**The song ended and James and I broke away from each other and went to the bar with the other marauders. "Looked like you two were having fun out there!" Remus yelled over the music, giving**

**us a funny look. I shrugged nonchalantly and poured everyone drinks. "What time is it?" Peter asked. I pointed to the clock on the wall with my metallic gold fingernails, "Almost 4 in the morning!"**

**"We should probably head back soon!" Remus said. "Yeah I'm feeling a bit sloshed!" Sirius said. "After one more song!" James said. I couldn't argue with that when The Blackeyed Peas song I Gotta**

**Feeling came one.**

**I broke into a smile, "This is my favorite club song!" Sirius nodded his head at the dance floor, "You want to?" I grabbed all four of the guys by their hands and yanked them onto the floor. We all**

**danced in a big group.**

**_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_**

**_that tonight's gonna be a good night_**

**_that tonight's gonna be a good good night _**

**_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_**

**_that tonight's gonna be a good night_**

**_that tonight's gonna be a good good night_**

_**"Tonight's the night** _

**We jumped with the rest of the people on the floor, screaming,**

**_Let's live it up_**

_**I got my money**_

**_Let's spend it up_**

_**Go out and smash it**_

_**like Oh My God**_

_**Jump off that sofa**_

**_Let's get get OFF!!!_**

**When that song ended, we were all laughing and out of breath. "Let's head home now!" I said. I ducked back behind the bar and grabbed everyone's coats. We got held up a bit with goodbyes. "I'll**

**see you after Christmas break!" I told Rob, kissing him on his cheek. He paid me and we left out. "I'll be seeing you, George!" I told the guard. The cold air felt good to me after a night of dancing.**

**"That was a great night!" Remus said. "Did you have fun Lily?" Linking arms with Sirius, I said, "Yeah! It felt good to dance the night away!"**

"**What about you boys?" I asked the others. "I had a great time!" James exclaimed with a big smile. "And Lil we're not boys!" I smirked, "Oh yeah? Well what are you then?" Sirius puffed his chest**

**out and said arrogantly, "Men!" I snorted, "Oh is that what they're calling you in the wizard world now?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked. "You're far from mean," I said bluntly. "More**

**like boys with the intention of becoming men one day." "Harsh!" Remus said. "I'll have you know that we can be very mature!" Sirius stated stubbornly. "Did you guys see that girl in the club when**

**she spilled firewhiskey on herself?"Peter asked. "I could see one of her boobs!"**

**I rolled my eyes, "Yep! The maturity just oozes off of you all!" **


	47. Murderous Owls & A Bit of A Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

**I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**I still can't quite figure out how to show the links in the story so help me out if you can.**

**THE LINKS TO ALL OF LILY'S OUTFITS FOR THE TASK ARE IN MY PROFILE!!!!**

* * *

"**I think I want to add a piano intro to that song," I told Garbo at band practice that next day. "A slow intro or a fast one?" he asked. "A spooky slow one that turns into a fast one!" I said, sipping from my water bottle. "Like the Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme song!" Frank**

**tossed in, grinning. I nodded my head at him, "That's exactly what I was going for." Frank explained what we were talking about to Garbo while Sev and I took a break.**

"**Tired?" Sev asked. I ran my hair through my loose and fluffed out, purple and green streaked hair, "Very!" "Busy night huh? Did you have a load of fun?" he asked, looking only mildly interested. I rough housed on the floor with Heart a bit, "Yeah it was fun. I hung out with the**

**guys a bit." Sev got a nasty look on his face, "I still don't get why you bother hanging around those arrogant toads!" I frowned, "I told you before that there's more to them than that. If you all would stop being enemies long enough to get to know each other then you'd see**

**what I mean." Sev snorted, "Right!" "Drop it!" I said, annoyed.**

****

Sev fell silent, brooding. I continued rolling around on the floor with Heart but truth be told I was really annoyed by Severus. He's been off with those deluded pureblood monsters, barely acknowledging my existence and now he felt like he had the right to tell _me_ who to be

friends with. _Me_? If anyone should watch who they're friends with then it should be him not me.

****

Continuing with band practice, Frank and I worked some small but entertaining acrobatics into our performance. I felt completely comfortable in my striped purple and black leg warmers pulled up over my black pants with straps hanging from the sides, black and grey low top

canvas sneakers, and ripped purple baggy sweatshirt. Band practice ended on a good note.

****

Next on my agenda was dance rehearsal with Garbo, which pretty much wiped me out. But it was nice to have so many things keeping me busy so I didn't have time to think about Lorenzo or Voldeywhore who had been making quite the headlines lately with a top ministry

employee being found half dead from torture. I was going to stick it to that fake super villain one day soon, if I could help it. It had been too quite lately on his end, I felt like he was planning something big. But I'd have to wait until Friday night to poke around for information.

****

At lunch, I could be found sitting next to Remus at the Gryffindor table. He was trying to coax me into eating a hearty helping of peas. I shook my head stubbornly, "Not going to happen, Remus!" "Lily!" he said full of frustration. "You're acting like a little kid! Since you've

been at Hogwarts I haven't seen you ingest one single vegetable! That can't be good for you!" I rolled my eyes, "I'll survive!" Peter snickered, "You might as well choke it down, Lil! Remus forces us all to eat at least one type of vegetable once a month." "What's the point?" I

asked."He thinks we need the extra nutrition since we play all that Quidditch!" Sirius snorted, giving me the impression that he totally agreed with me about the grotest taste of vegetables.

"**So why does he force _you_ to eat this shitty stuff?" I asked Peter. Peter reddened, "Moony thinks I need to eat healthier to even out my health since my blood pressure seems to be rather high after Quidditch games." I laughed. "I'm just trying to make sure you all make it out**

of Hogwarts alive!" Remus stated, still trying to convince me. "Not to mention all of the uh," James glanced around, lowering his voice. "Extra curricular activities we have going on every month." "Oh!" I said, catching his hidden meaning about the full moon.

"**Eat!" Remus commanded, sliding a dish of sweet peas at me. "Bugger off!" I snapped, pushing the bowel forcefully away. My push was a lot harder then I had intended it to be, flying at James. "Whoops!" I said. The soggy bowel of peas had landed on his face, covering his**

glasses. The marauders roared with laughter at the sight of James covered in wet peas. "I'm so sorry!" I moaned, covering my mouth to hide my laughter. James flicked peas off his glasses, "Not a problem Lily!" I sighed with relief and went to take a bite of my pudding. "Oh

Lily!" James said sweetly. "Huh?" I asked, looking up just in time to be hit full in the face with a handful of butterscotch pudding.

**It got silent around us. "Enjoyed that, did you?" I said, calmly. James smiled sweetly, "Very much so!" "You know," I said, pouring myself another cup of pumpkin juice. "It really is very childish of us to continue this." James was just nodding along with me when I suddenly**

snapped, "You stupid prick!" I tossed my cup of pumpkin juice over his messy hair. A fully fledged food fight broke out as James and I both leapt up and grabbed for whatever trays of food we could get our hands on. More and more students got caught in the crossfire and pretty

soon the whole hall was involved.

****

I laughed hysterically as James chased me around the hall. He caught me against the wall. "Do you surrender?" James spoke in a mock serious voice. I sobered up, "I wave the white flag, Potter!" He looked a bit surprised, "Really?" "No!" I brought my hands from behind my

back and smashed a handful of mashed potatoes into his already filthy hair. I shook with uncontrollable laughter and took off running again. I dodged a giant pumpkin pasty that was flying through the air.

**I crashed into the other students who were running around throwing food and fell on top of someone, who landed on the floor. "Lorenzo!" I said, looking down on who I had fallen atop of. "Evans you're going to get it!" James bellowed, catching up to me. Forgetting all about**

Lorenzo, I jumped up and took off running again. "You're never gonna catch me Potter, give up already!" I yelled behind me. James let out a bull-like roar and tackled me. We crashed onto the Hufflepuff table, laughing super hard.

"**Oh by the way Lil!" James said, once we'd caught our breath. "Saved you some pie!" He smashed a slice of blueberry pie into my face. I flicked pie off my eyes, smirking. "Okay you got me!" James licked the side of my face, "Good pie!" I was grossed out, "Eww!" Someone**

cleared their throat. Looking up we found we were being watched by Lola. James looked exasperated. I smiled at her, "Hey there! How's it going?" She glared daggers at me and stormed away.

****

Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Students stopped in mid throw to listen. "It seems that we've all been well fed indeed! I love to see my students laughing and smiling but alas this must come to an end. I'd like to request that Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter

stay behind to clean as they were the ones who started this." James climbed off me and extended his hand to help me up off the table. "Tough break mates!" Sirius said, clapping James on the back as he left out. "Don't have too much fun!" Remus smirked at us. "Sorry guys!"

Peter said, shrugging and following the other guys out.

****

Once the hall had emptied out completely, we were left by ourselves to face McGongall. The murderous look on her face even made me gulp. "We've got to stop meeting like this!" James told McGongall. Her mouth thinned, "I'm ashamed to call you two sixth years. Today

you've shown the behavior of first years and have embarrassed Hogwarts. You will not leave this hall until every spot is so shiny you can see your own reflections in it. Any questions?"

**James opened his mouth to speak. "Questions about the cleaning Potter!" McGongall said, sighing. He shut his mouth. McGongall walked out, "Have fun! No monkey business!" James eyes gleamed, "At least we get to keep our wands!" "Almost forgot!" McGongall said, walking**

back in. She snatched our wands, "No magic!" She left again and I could've sworn I heard her cackle. I rolled my eyes, "What was that you were saying?" James smiled sheepishly, "Come on Lil! We'll make a great team!"

"**You know we can always use my magic," I said. "No go!" James said. "We're going to have to clean without magic for at least an hour, otherwise McGongall will suspect something. No way will she believe we finished cleaning without magic, that quick." I sighed, "Yeah,**

you're right. Well let's get started. I'll take the Ravenclaw table and you start with the Gryffindor table!"

****

I started scrubbing off the table using the cleaning utensils McGongall had conjured up for us. "Hey Lily!" James called from where he was cleaning. "Yea?" I called back. "What are you going to do when we graduate Hogwarts?" he asked. I smiled to myself, "I really want to

continue with my music. I just want to be responsible for that feeling that people get inside when they hear a song that changes their whole mood. Music does that to me and I want my music to do that for other people." "That's something I can definitely see you doing," James

said. "You've already started that here."

**Tossing my hair over my shoulders, I asked, "What do you want to do James?" "Can you guess?" asked James. I thought for a minute, "Well based off first impressions, I'd go with Quidditch Player." James sighed. "But," I continued quickly. "After getting to know you better,**

I'd say an auror." James looked at me in shock, "Everyone always assumes I'll go into Quidditch. Only the marauders and my family know that I want to be an auror." Slopping some water onto the floor to mop, I continued talking. "You come off extremely arrogant, spoiled,

and cruel at first. You're probably use to being the leader of everything and I guess that's why you act like that a lot."

**James tossed food into the garbage, "Truth is I know I'm a smug ass a lot of times. Most people just treat me a certain way ever since I can remember and I've gotten use to getting my way. You kind of slapped reality back into me. The marauders and professors are usually**

the only ones who don't put up with my crap. When I first saw you it really bothered me that you were so different. I didn't understand it and that scared me. I've never met a girl like you before but I'm really glad that I did."

"**Thanks!" I said, climbing over the table to the other side. "What's your family like?" James grabbed the mop, "Oh well, mum used to be a mediwitch but retired early to take care of me and Lisa. She's still really busy though, ever since we both started Hogwarts she's found**

things to interest her. Like starting foundations for muggleborns affected by the war, starting one of the first wizard libraries that hold both muggle and wizard books. She usually makes us all volunteer at some point during the holidays to read to the kids."

**I stared in awe, "That is beyond amazing. You're mum sounds really lovely. I'd love to go to her library sometime. She's probably really beautiful." James smiled, "Yeah she is. Lisa looks a lot like her. We both got our messy hair from her." "Jelly pulls off the messy hair better**

than you!" I chuckled. James rolled his eyes, "I'll live!" I started on the teacher's table, "What about your dad?" James sighed, "Now dad's a hard one to explain. He used to be a very high ranking auror but he got into a nasty spot years before mum had us and once he found

out mum wanted to have a family he took a slightly safer job. He runs the auror training department but still goes on missions for special cases."

"**Sounds like the best of both worlds," I said. James shook his head, "Sounds like it. Dad gets really into what he does. Don't get me wrong he's a great father and he loves helping people but sometimes I wish he'd take more of a real interest in what's going on with Lisa and**

me." "Does he like Quidditch too?" I asked. James nodded, "Dad use to play here at Hogwarts, just like me. Captain and everything!"

****

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, James spoke again. "Um Lil?" "Huh?" I asked, absentmindedly scrubbing the Slytherin table. "Stop for a minute, would you?" James asked. I turned to look at him. He walked over to me, "I really want to apologize for treating

you the way I did when you came here." I waved my hand, "James, I told you before. It's water under the bridge." He took my hand, "No it's not. Lily I was horrible to you for no reason. I'm really sorry, especially about the pranks." I nodded, "I forgive you." "Lily I'm really,

really sorry about what I said," James finished. "About your mother. I can't believe I took it that far! I understand if you never forgive me for that. Because I honestly have no real excuse for why I said it."

"**Wow!" I said falling onto a seat. "That's a lot of apologies at once." James looked at me seriously, "I mean it Lily!" I looked into his eyes, "James I know you mean it and I forgive you." We got quiet for a while. "I think enough time has passed to use magic now." I stood up**

and pointed my finger at all the remaining dirty spots. Once everything was sparkling clean, James and I alerted McGongall.

****

I stumbled into the Gryffindor common room after having showered and changed into some clean clothes. I was relatively normal with some gray acid wash jeans, white undershirt with a long sleeved stormy gray shirt pulled over it, thick zebra print leg warmers, and black

ballet flats. Sick of the heat from my hair, I'd pulled it into a messy high ponytail with a Chinese bang in front.

"**Over here, Lily!" Sirius called from near the fireplace with a group of people. Upon hearing Sirius, Cherry rolled her eyes in my direction. I flipped her off with one of my bright purple nails! The small group of people made room for me and I sat next to Sirius. I said a general**

hello to everyone, which consisted of Frank, Alice, all the marauders, Spencer Louis from the Royal-Raines Academy, Elvis, and Vance.

"**I love your earrings Lily!" Alice said warmly, admiring my large silver bangle hoops. I smiled back at her, "Thanks!" "Watch it, Evans before you poke an eye out with those babies!" Vance cracked. All the boys laughed. I made a fist at him, "I'll poke your eye out with this**

before I do with these earrings, dude!" Vance held up his hands, "Touché`!" "Lil maybe you can help!" Sirius stated. "With what?" I asked, playing with my black bracelet. "Well we're over here talking about girls," Sirius said. "So Moony here thinks at our age we should be

thinking about having monogamous relationships, Frank and Alice agree with him, but I think we're too young to be stuck in a committed relationship."

"**What do you think?" I asked Peter, Vance, James, Spencer, and Elvis. "I agree with Sirius!" Peter announced. "Who wants commitment at 16?" Spencer smiled, "Well at Royal-Raines we're kind of encouraged to build strong relationship ties at a young age, that's how the**

royal family has always been but me personally, I believe in seeing what's out there before committing." I glanced at Elvis and Vance. "Well," Elvis started off, "If I ever met a girl who could stand my unhealthy obsession with Dr. Seuss then I'd worship her." "Agreed," Vance

added, "And if said girl was also as obsessed with Dr. Seuss then I'd pay her to stick around with my sorry bum forever!" Those of us who knew who Dr. Seuss was cracked up but the rest just sort of shrugged in confusion.

"**And you, James?" I asked, quietly anticipating his answer. He looked around at us all before answering, "Well I'm certainly not the one to talk about real relationships but even so I think that having fun until that person comes along shouldn't hurt anybody." "I think," I said,**

"That it depends on the person. Some people are ready for more mature and long lasting relationships at our age and some aren't. If you're the type of person who can see the benefits outweigh the negatives in a committed relationship then you should definitely be in one but if

you're someone who doesn't then do us girls a favor and have your fun with girls who also want to have fun."

"**Very well said, Lily!" Alice said. "Couldn't have put it better myself!" "What type of person are you?" James asked me, carefully. "I'm the type of person who believes having my fun with the person I'm in a committed relationship with!" I said slowly. "What kind of fun?"**

Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shoved him, "Shut up you perv!" Sirius started up a game of exploding snap. More interested in hanging upside down from the boy's staircase then playing, I hung there for a while, humming to myself.

"**Having fun down there?" James asked. I nodded, "Lots!" James sat down at the last stair, "Just one question. Why upside down?" "I see the world better from this way!" I answered. "WHAT?" Sirius yelled at some kid. He said something else to the kid then shooed him**

away. James and I stared when Sirius walked up to us. Looking really pissed off he said, "Lily that loser of a guy Lorenzo is asking for you outside of the common room!" James made a weird noise and rolled his eyes.

**I sighed, "Oh bugger!" I flipped off the stairs and walked out. Lorenzo was leaning against the wall, waiting. His face brightened when he saw me standing there. I tapped my chin, "Hmmm last time we chatted, I remember saying something about not speaking to me!" "Look**

beautiful!" Lorenzo said. "I realized something these couple days." I glared, "What is that? That you're a cheating bastard who's lucky I haven't removed his balls by magic?" Lorenzo winced, "Uh not exactly. Lily I think that all you're angry behavior is a cry for attention. I

think you feel like since you've made some mistakes in the past when it came to us that you feel rather useless and stupid and so therefore you're trying to act out to keep my attention."

****

I stared at Lorenzo. He couldn't be serious. Could he? Oh but he was. Lorenzo patted my shoulder, "I know you must feel rather stupid. But it's okay. I forgive you for putting me through this." In the blink of an eye I had Lorenzo pinned up against the wall with my hand

around his throat, attempting to choke him. "Are you bloody serious? You self centered, deluded, asshole! You fucking cheated on me our whole relationship and made all the damn mistakes and you have the nerve to say _I _messed up. Me? When the hell did you become so damn

dense? Must be where a Durmstrang education gets you!"

****

I was making some major noise. I was yelling loudly at Lorenzo who was choking and attempting to get me off him, and the fat lady was yelling at us to stop! The portrait burst open and James and Sirius rushed out. They gaped at what lie before them. Snapping out of it,

they ran over and pried my fingers from Lorenzo's neck. "Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get back at him. Lorenzo fell to the floor, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. "James get her out of here!" Sirius shouted, "I'll take this idiot to the infirmary!" "Let him suffer!" I

snapped, still fighting against James's hold. Sick of fighting with me, James hoisted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"**James!!! Put me down!" I screamed. James ignored me, and carried me down out of the corridor. Sirius went the opposite direction. I pounded my fist on James's back in frustration. "Why won't you let me down?" I asked. James sighed, "Can't have you killing students, Lil!**

You've already attacked enough of them, we don't need murder on your record as well. And would you stop with the hitting? That does hurt you know!"

"**Good!" I snapped. "Maybe next time you'll learn to leave me be when I'm attempting murder on someone who by the way clearly deserved it!" James finally put me down. We were standing in the owlery. "What are we doing here?" I asked, annoyed. "Getting some fresh air**

and sending a letter off to my mum!" James said, ignoring my obvious attitude. We were unlucky enough to run into Malfoy on the way out.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" I sneered. "Play date with the owls?"

**Malfoy smirked at us, "Clever Evans! Am I interrupting a lover's moment?" James rolled his eyes, "Malfoy is anyone ever happy to see you? Seriously, anyone?" "Hope you especially have a Happy Christmas, Potty!" Malfoy said. James glared at him, "What's that supposed to**

mean?" "Yeah," I said, "You're not very good at being subliminal, Blondie!" Malfoy strutted pass us, "Since when was wishing one a Happy Christmas a crime?" James tossed me a look of complete disbelief, which I returned. Switching my attention back to Malfoy, I searched

his thoughts for answers. All I could get was something about Christmas and mudblood's. His thoughts weren't clear enough to understand fully enough.

**Before James turned to go, I called after Malfoy, "Hey Blondie! Can you spell Azkaban?" He turned to glare at me, "What on Merlin's name does that have to do with anything?" I smirked, "Oh nothing just thought I'd let you know that soon enough you'll end up there. So enjoy**

a _**Happy Christmas**_** while you can!" The sour look on Malfoy's face was enough to make my day better. James and I snickered at that while we left out. **

**

* * *

**

Thursday arrived, much to my excitement. Comfortably dressed in baggy jeans, a teal undershirt with a checkered black and white button down shirt over it, and low top black converse, I joined the marauders at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "Excited?" Peter asked me,

tugging at the blue, knit beret that covered my head. I shrugged, "A bit!" I scanned the daily prophet with Remus. "Where are dumb and dumber?" I asked, noticing James and Sirius's absence. Remus rolled his eyes, "Up to no good as usual." "Here they are now," Peter said,

nodding towards them. They were striding over to us with guilty looks on their faces and something under Sirius's shirt. "What's that you got there?" I asked. Sirius whipped a familiar looking owl out from his shirt. "What in Merlin's eyewear?" I asked. "We stole Malfoy's owl!"

James said proudly. I raised an eyebrow. "These prats want to see what's going to happen if you feed an owl a teaspoon of sugar!" Remus said with a snort. "I _**begged**_** them to use a school owl!" "**_**Honestly**_**! Moony where's the fun in that?" James said. Sirius gave him a**

disgusted look, "And you call yourself a marauder!" They huddled closer to avoid being seen. I peered curiously as they fed the owl the sugar. Even Remus joined us in watching eagerly after the owl had eaten the sugar. "He's not doing anything," Sirius commented, looking

disappointed. "Stupid owl's just as dull as its owner!" James whined, poking it. That it seemed was the wrong thing to do. The owl went freaking psycho and dive-bombed us. James yanked me down just in time as the nutter owl started attacking anyone within reach. I

scrambled away from James, who seemed to be its main target.

I was just attempting to crawl under the table when the crazed owl switched targets and flew after me. Glancing behind me, all I needed to see were the owl's normally brown eyes turning to red. Abandoning all

pretense of crawling, I clambered off the floor and full out ran towards the exit. The rest of the marauders were right behind me, as was half the hall who had become victims in the psycho owl's quest to kill and maim. McGongall was shouting at everyone but no one cared.

Reaching the safety of the corridor, I turned on James. "I'm going to MURDER you James!" "How is this my fault?" he panted. I socked him a good one in the shoulder. "Bloody OWW!" he yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed. "Why in the hell did you have to poke

it?" He shrugged, "It wouldn't do anything entertaining**.****" "Oh yes! How terribly entertaining to get brutally attacked by a deranged owl!" I snapped, sarcastically. "One of the highlights of my life, that one was!" "Sorry!" James winced. I glared at him, "Oh you're sorry now are**

you? Thanks to you, I now not only have to worry about Voldeywhore, but every time I go up to the owlery I have to worry about that lunatic ass owl trying to kill me as well! Oh but you're sorry!" I threw all of the marauders a really dirty look before stomping off to lounge in

the common room until the task**.**

****

They found me there later sulking by the fire and stabbing some third year's potions book with my wand. "Tut, tut, tut!" Sirius said, taking the book away from me. "That's not very nice, Lily!" I glowered at him. "We come bearing cookies!"

James smiled. "And chocolate pudding!" I perked up, "Give it!" "Not so fast," James said, jerking it away from me. "First say you'll forgive me!" I rolled my eyes, "For pudding? Anything!" James smirked and handed it over. I dug into my pudding. "McGongall gave us 2 weeks

detention starting after the holidays!" Sirius said. "What happened to the owl?" I asked, licking my spoon. Remus laughed, "Funny thing is when we all started running out the door, it got smacked and fell to the floor." "Poor owl!" I sympathized. They were still laughing. "No

that's not all," Peter added on. "Malfoy thought it was dead and hurried over to check it out. Well the owl wasn't dead and jumped into action and pecked Malfoy repeatedly on the nose until McGongall shot it with a stunning spell." "So all in all, not one of Malfoy's better

breakfasts!" James laughed.

**

* * *

**

It was nearly time for the second task. I was putting the final touches on my hair. Garbo stood admiring me. "You look amazing Lily!" Garbo helped me down to the Great Hall where everyone was already waiting. Talk immediately broke out when we stepped through the

door. Garbo and I walked side by side. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and with black tie and shoes and I was dressed in a floor length stretch silk elegant dress. My entire back was bare and the dress was held up by thin spaghetti straps. Attachable long gloves were hooked

onto my ring finger and went all the way up to my armpits. I wore no jewelry except for my mother's chain and simple silver circles. My hair was in a sleek elegant bun at the back of my head and I wore plain silver heels. Kimball gave me a look of deep loathing. "You look

beautiful!" Spencer Louis complimented me. "Thanks!" I smiled. "Can we start now?" an impatient Kimball broke in. "So eager Mr. Kimball!" Dumbledore smiled. "You may dazzle us all first. He gulped but pulled his partner determinedly to the middle of the floor. The rest of us

fell back off to the sidelines and the judges sat at their tables. Monty pointed his wand and music began playing. We were allowed to use magic on everything but the actual dancing. He bored me through a dull Waltz and an even duller Mambo. There was polite applause and

boos from my boys in Gryffindor. Dumbledore gave him a 7. Nakamura gave him a 9 and Polliander gave him a 10. Deville and Jacobson supplied him with a 6 apiece. Bringing his score to 38. Amaya Mori was up next and performed a spectacular Samba and Meringue. She

received perfect 10's from Dumbledore, Deville, and Jacobson. Her own super strict headmaster gave her a 8 and Polliander a rotten 5. Her total score was 43. Spencer Louis was even better and did a beautiful waltz and energetic samba. I knew he'd do great coming from the

royal family. They grew up dancing. Respectively he received perfect 10's from Dumbledore, Deville, Jacobson, and Nakamura. To b expected he was given an undeserved 4 from Polliander. Bringing his score to 44. Finally, it was my turn. I stepped out onto the middle of the

room with Garbo. Pointing my wand, I dimmed the lights and started the music. I pointed my wand at both of us and muttered, _Sonorous! _Bringing my arms up to meet his he began singing as we began dancing a lovely waltz.

* * *

**_(Garbo:) I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide_**

_**(Garbo:) I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways, and under On a magic carpet ride**_

_**(Garbo:) A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming**_

****

We whirled around lightly and I started singing.

_****_

(Lily:) A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world With you

_**(Garbo:) Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**(Lily:) Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**(Lily:) A whole new world**_

_**(Garbo:) Don't you dare close your eyes**_

_**(Lily:) A hundred thousand things to see**_

_**(Garbo:) Hold your breath- it gets better**_

_**(Lily:) I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_**(Garbo:) A whole new world**_

_**(Lily:) Every turn a surprise**_

_**(Garbo:) With new horizons to pursue**_

_**(Lily:) Every moment gets better**_

****

Looking into each other's eyes like we had practiced, we sang the next line together.

_****_

(Both:) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

_**(Lily:) A whole new world**_

_**(Garbo:) A whole new world**_

_**(Lily:) That's where we'll be **_

_**(Garbo:) That's where we'll be**_

_**(Lily:) A thrilling change**_

_**(Garbo:) A wonderous place**_

_**(Both:) For you and me**_

* * *

**The song and our voices faded. Taking my wand out again, there was a slight flick and the lights brightened, the music changed, and so did my outfit and hair. I now wore a silk and satin white stretch dress. It was short with ruffles on the bottom and on one of the sleeves.**

**Silver rhinestones sparkled on the dress and black lace was woven throughout the dress into large designs. My right side was fully out and a thick white matching choker clutched my neck. My hair was in sexy wild curls and white heels glittered on my feet. Garbo and I began**

**dancing a sexy tango as the song Le Tango De Roxanne from one of my favorite muggle movies played.**

_**

* * *

**_

Will drive you,  
Will drive you,  
Will drive you, Mad!

_**Roxanne,  
You don't have to put On that red light.  
Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if It's wrong or if it is right.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to wear That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to sell your Body to the night.**_

_**His eyes upon your face,  
His hand upon your hand,  
His lips caress your skin,  
It's more than I can stand!**_

_**Roxanne,**_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**Roxanne,**_

_**Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you.**_

_**Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
¿qué voy a hacer?  
Me dejaste,  
me dejaste El alma se me fue,  
se me fue corazón,  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir,  
porque no te puedo convencer que no te vendas Roxanne**_

_**Roxanne,**_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**You don't have to Put on that red light.**_

_**Feelings I can't fight.**_

_**You don't have to wear That dress tonight. Roxanne,**_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**You don't have to put on That red light.**_

_**Feelings I can't fight**_

_**You don't have to wear That dress tonight. Roxanne,**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**Roxanne**_

* * *

**Applause thundered. Wolf whistles came from my favorite boys in Gryffindor and cheers came from Jelly and her friends. Before the judges could put up our scores, with another flick of my wand my outfit and hair changed one last time as well as the music. This time I had on**  
**  
an authentic black and metallic green belly dancing costume. My belly ring was a green and gold lion in honor of Gryffindor and my hair was in one long loose braid. I winked at Garbo and he began moving closer to me as the music started.**

* * *

**_Ladies up in here tonight_**  
**_No fighting,_**  
**_no fighting_**  
**_We got the refugees up in here_**  
**_No fighting, no fighting_**

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**_

_**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

_**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**_

_**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**_

_**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

_**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**_

_**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**_

**I backed closer to Garbo and dropped my hips expertly up and down.**

_**Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**_

_**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto**_

_**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection**_

_**No fighting  
No fighting**_

**

* * *

**

We finished with a flourish! The beams on our faces as we took a bow were more out of relief that our hard work had paid off than anything else. Dumbledore smiled, "It seems Ms. Evans here really took to heart that this whole task was about creativity. And now for your

scores." The judges gave me all perfect 10's except for lousy biased prick Polliander who gave me a 3. But I didn't care cause my total score was 43. I was thrilled. Before I could go off and celebrate, Dumbledore talked to us all about the final task which would be taking place

on Saturday afternoon. "It will be focusing on intellect. We thought it would be fitting to a have a big debate about muggles versus wizards. The pros and cons of them all. Good luck!"

Everyone filed out buzzing excitedly about everything. I was still getting quite the stares in my slightly revealing belly dancers costume. "For heaven's sake," I said rolling my eyes. I pointed my wand at myself and was changed back into my clothes from earlier. The marauders

led me to the common room where we decided to celebrate with a few select at Hogsmede. We snuck out down the secret passage with Garbo, Elvis, and Vance in tow. Frank and Alice had declined as to spend some private time together. Once we were nicely settled into the

Three Broomsticks with butterbeers and lunch, the celebration began.

"You were badass man!" Elvis toasted me. "You made us proud Lil!" Remus clinked his mug as well. I drank to myself, "Yeah! I'm bloody awesome, I am!" Sirius stood up on the table and shouted for the whole pub to hear. "Let's hear it for Lily! She's fucking awesome

mates!" I jumped up there next to him and started my own cheer, "Awesome! Awesome!" James hopped up with us, chanting, "Awesome! Awesome!" Pretty soon most people had joined in, Sirius and James just seemed to have that affect on people. I poured Sirius's

butterbeer down his shirt. "Hey!" he cried in outrage. I stared at him plainly and said, "Dude, I'm fucking awesome!" Then I cracked up, shaking my butterbeer all over James and Sirius.


	48. SURPRISE :

**Guess who's backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. For good! I just reread my story and miss the hell out of it. Had no idea this much time had passed since I updated. I've become one of those writers that I hate yuck! But fear not readers (assuming I have any left lol) I am back with many many amazing ideas and chapters to come. Sooner than you think!**


End file.
